To Be A Malfoy
by WinterWaters98
Summary: Isobelle Malfoy doesn't want much. She just wants to know who her mother is, and why her father has kept it a secret her entire life. Will she be able to learn that there can be a difference between the people who love her the most and the ones who realize what she wants for herself? Fifteen years later, do her parents stand a chance at a genuine relationship?
1. Chapter 1

***So, my laptop crashed a couple days ago, so I won't be updated my other two fanfics until a little bit after May 31****st**** because, I'll be getting a new laptop around then and I'll have my files transferred. So, in the meantime, I decided to start this fic because it's been on my mind for a while, hope you guys like it! )***

***Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling!***

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

It didn't take me long to realize that I wasn't a normal Malfoy. I don't look anything like my father, Draco Malfoy. I don't have his white-blonde hair or his cold grey eyes. My hair is light brown, and thick with curls, and my eyes are brown and doe-shaped. The only thing I got from him is his exceedingly pale skin. I look absolutely _nothing_ like him.

Now, of course, it isn't uncommon not to look like one of your parents, but I don't look like Astoria either. Astoria is slightly less blonde than my dad, and her eyes are blue. But that doesn't matter, because Astoria isn't my mum.

And I have no idea who is.

Dad rarely ever talks about her. When he does, he only refers to her as 'she' or 'that woman'. I don't even know her name or where's she's from, or anything like that, which isn't much to go on. Actually, it's nothing to go on. Dad doesn't even keep any pictures of her around the house. It's like he doesn't _want _me to know who my mother is, like she just fell off the face of the earth right after I was born. As far as my dad's concerned, that's pretty much the truth.

The door to my room opens and my little half-brother, Scorpius, walks in. Scorpius flops down beside me on my bed and starts poking me as hard as he can. He might possibly be the most annoying five-year-old on the planet.

"Ithbelle, dinner's ready!" He tells me. Scorpius has this annoying habit of barging in my room all of time. It's not even his job to tell me dinner's ready. Normally the house-elves do it.

"Scorpius, how many times have I told you to knock before you come into my room?" I ask, pushing his hand away from me. Scorpius shrugs.

"Dunno. Daddy said come eat. Ithbelle, come _on_!" Scorpius starts tugging on my arm. The twerp really is aggravating. "Dinner time!"

"Fine, fine. Just stop barging into to my room, okay?" Scorpius ignores me as usual. He and I walk downstairs to the dining room of the manor. Well, I walk. Scorpius hops down the stairs two at a time. Dinner is already on the table. Dad and Astoria are seated already, talking about something and waiting for us. Scorpius and I sit down. Astoria smiles at us, well, moreover at Scorpius. _Her_ son.

"Good evening, Scorpius. How was day school, today, sweetheart?" She asks him. Astoria and Dad decided to put Scorpius into his first year of primary school this year. It isn't really 'school' per se, because I'm sure all Scorpius does there is eat, sleep, play, and make crafts, but I'm sure Dad and Astoria like to think they're doing him a great service by sending him. Scorpius ignores Astoria. He just spears a stalk of broccoli with his fork. "Scorpius?"

"Fun. I colored. And for snack, I ate three Cauldron Cakes! Oh, and now I can count all the way up to two-hundred," Scorpius informs Astoria, spraying little bits of broccoli and pumpkin juice all over the edge of the table. He eats like a little troll.

"That's wonderful, dear, but please chew with your mouth closed. You're getting food everywhere," Astoria chastises. Scorpius doesn't pay her any attention.

"I can count for you, Mummy! Daddy, can I count for you, too?" He asks hopefully.

"A different time, Scorp. We're having dinner, right now," Dad reminds him. Scorpius looks a little crestfallen, but he perks up after a second like he's just remembered something else.

"And today, we gotta make pictures of our families. I drawed one, and I put you in it, Mummy, and you, Daddy, and you, too Ithbelle! Ithbelle, I was gonna put your mummy in too, 'cept I dunno what she looks like. Daddy, what does Ithbelle's mummy look like?" Dad almost completely spits out his glass of wine and Astoria looks at Scorpius like he's just cursed. Scorpius doesn't seem to understand what he's said, so he keeps right on eating. I don't know what to do, so I just sit there and look between Dad and Astoria. It isn't like I haven't been wondering the same thing ever since I can remember. Dad takes a deep breath.

"Astoria is Isobelle's mother," he answers very tightly, giving Scorpius a hard look. Scorpius makes a confused face. His little blonde eyebrows knit together.

"Daddy, what does 'half-brother' mean?" Scorpius questions.

"It means that you and your sibling only share one parent instead of both," Dad responds. I think it takes him a second to process the reason why Scorpius asked because afterwards, he looks like he wants to kick himself.

"Ithbelle says I'm her half-brother. She says it lotsa times," Scorpius announces. I could kill the little git. Father turns and glares at me very discreetly, so as not to let Scorpius see. I suddenly take up an interest in my plate. Anything to avoid his gaze.

"That isn't true." Father says shortly. "Scorpius, eat your dinner." Scorpius doesn't listen. He just has to keep on pushing. Nosy little twit.

"But you're sposda look like your mummy and daddy. Ithbelle doesn't look like anyone, so Ithbelle must look like her _own _mummy," Scorpius reasons. Merlin, the kid is too brilliant for his own good. Astoria sighs and shakes her head. I'm sure it's times like these when she wishes I never existed to ruin her 'perfect family'. If only.

"Eat your dinner." Dad snaps, obviously irritated. Scorpius doesn't say anything else. He just wipes his mouth with his hand and tries to shovel a whole load of steak into his mouth. He fails miserably, and it just falls back onto his plate. He makes a frustrated face and tries again.

"Isobelle, cut that for him," Dad orders. Scorpius is five, way too old to still have me cutting his food for him, but I do it anyway. I really don't want to do anything else to get on Dad's bad side right now. Scorpius just fixes me with those sneaky little grey eyes of his. I know it's stupid, but sometimes I really do envy the boy. Dad and Astoria always talk about how perfect he is, and how 'little Scorpius can do no wrong' and how bright he is. Way more than they ever talk about me. Scorpius peers at Astoria, his little lips pursed in thought.

"Mummy, are you my real mummy?" He questions, giving Astoria a really honest look. Dad clenches his jaw and Astoria nods slowly.

"Yes, of course I'm your mother. Now you need to hurry up and eat, it will be time for your bath soon." Astoria tells him calmly. As soon as he looks down, Astoria turns to me and gives me a look like, _do you see what you started?_ I try my best to ignore it. "So, Draco, how was work today?" Astoria asks, in an obvious attempt to salvage what's left of this wrecked family dinner. Dad just sighs.

"Terrible. Then I have to come home to the pair of you bickering back and forth. As if the manor isn't large enough so that the two of you don't have to bother each other," Father gives both Scorpius and I pointed glances in turn. Scorpius smiles back, showing the big gap where his two front teeth should be.

"But she started it!" Scorpius complains, jabbing a short finger at me.

"Scorpius, don't point," Astoria interjects.

"I did not, you little runt! You've been following me around since I got home!" I argue, glaring at Scorpius. Dad clears his throat loudly.

"That's exactly what I mean. Merlin knows I can't wait for September to roll around. I'm getting too old for this." Dad isn't really that old. But I'm sure the amount of stress between his job and Scorpius makes him appear that way.

"I wouldn't always be around the house to argue with Scorpius if you'd just let me intern at the Ministry." I point out. Dad makes a face like he was expecting me to bring this up at one point or another.

"For the last time, Isobelle, no. You are not going to the Ministry of Magic, and don't ask me again." I don't see why he won't ever let me go. I've never been to the Ministry of Magic, not even once. All of my friends have, they've been with their parents. Dad's never taken me. Never.

"You let Scorpius go," I mumble. Scorpius looks up at hearing his name. Dad raises his eyebrows at me.

"Well, considering you and Scorpius are two different people, I would think that a very weak argument, wouldn't you?" He questions. Scorpius giggles at me triumphantly. I miss the days when I was an only child.

"It's because _she_ works there, isn't it?" I ask under my breath. Dad hears me.

"Scorpius, it's time for your bath," He says, not even bothering to look at Scorpius. Astoria tries to usher Scorpius out of his chair as soon as she senses an argument coming on. Scorpius pouts.

"But I'm not done eating!" He whines.

"I'll read you two stories tonight if you come take your bath now," Astoria offers in a very appealing tone. Scorpius pokes out his lip.

"Three stories." The little brat.

"Fine, just please take your bath now dear." Scorpius climbs down from his chair and reluctantly follows Astoria out of the dining room. Dad turns to me.

"She doesn't work at the Ministry. I'm not having this discussion with you again, Isobelle," Dad says with finality in his voice.

"But she's my _mother_!" I protest. Dad shakes his head at me. His eyes bore straight into mine.

"_Astoria_ is your mother." He says in a voice like he's trying to drill it into my head. I don't know why he does this. We both know that Astoria is nowhere close to being my mother. It's also pretty obvious that she doesn't _want _to be my mother.

"Ast-_Mum _doesn't even like me. She only puts up with me for you and Scorpius." Dad is really strict about making me call Astoria 'mum'. Maybe he thinks that the more I say it, the more I'll believe it. He's wrong.

"That isn't true. Astoria loves you just as much as she does Scorpius," Dad assures me in a really firm voice. Even though I know he won't admit, I think he knows this isn't true.

"No, she doesn't. It's always harder to love someone else's child than it is to love your own," I tell him. Dad's face turns red and he clenches the arms of his chair. Now I've really done it.

"Astoria has been more of a mother to you than that other woman!" He shouts. "Why do you insist on thinking otherwise? She was a terrible person, and I'm doing you a favor by keeping you away from her." How can he not get that he's not being fair? You can't hide a secret from someone as big as who their mother is and expect them not to be curious.

"How do I know that? How do I know that you aren't only telling me what you want me to think?" I argue, seething. Dad folds his hands on the table. He gives me a very serious look.

"She didn't want you, I can tell you that much." I can tell Dad doesn't mean it in a mean way, but it still hurts a bit. "She said you were a mistake, and that it was best we pretend you never happened so that we could get on with our lives. So that she could get on with _her_ life, without you in it." That was nearly fourteen years ago, though. No doubt things have changed.

"Dad, people change. Maybe she regrets it. Just please, tell me her name." I plead. I won't ask anything else about her." Dad gives me a blank look.

"Why? So you can go look for her? And what do you plan to do if you find her, but she decides that she doesn't want to be a part of your life? I won't let her ruin you like that." Dad says adamantly. I don't understand why I can't get through to him, why he won't realize that it doesn't matter what happens. I just need to know my mother.

"I won't know unless I try. And even if she doesn't want to be my mum, I'll at least know who she is. I _will _find her.You can't keep her from me my entire life." I promise him. Dad looks kind of amused at this.

"I seem to be doing a pretty good job of it so far," he counters. "Besides, I'm sure she has her own career now. You can't just impose yourself on her and ruin that. That was the reason we decided on this arrangement in the first place."

"Arrangement?" I ask.

"That I take you and she never has to see you again. That woman is ambitious, Isobelle. She wouldn't dare let anything get in her way, not even her own child. It was like that then, and I'm almost positive it would be the same way if you ever saw her again. Don't waste your time," he advises. If I look at Dad closely, I can almost notice the virtually non-existent amount of softness in his eyes. No, I don't think he ever loved my mother, whoever she may be, but I think he does realize that our situation could be a lot better.

"How could that ever be a waste of time?" I ask. "For all you know, she could be looking for _me!_"

"She isn't." Dad says curtly, as if he knows. But how could he? He's cut my mother out of his life since I was born. If she was looking for me, he would probably be the last to know.

"You don't know that. Maybe she wants to find me as much as I want to find her." I say. Dad shakes his head like it was a question.

"I doubt it. I wouldn't put it past her to have forgotten about you by now," He says acerbically. I can understand Dad being honest and realistic about this, but I think that he's starting to overdo it. He's letting all those years of hatred and resentment get in the way of actually letting me know the truth.

"You can't just forget about your child," I tell Dad. He scoffs.

"I was also under the impression that you couldn't just dump them off because you had other obligations, but apparently that's not true either," he mutters, his tone begrudging. I don't know what else to say, because he's right. That's exactly what my mother did to me.

"I'm going to bed," I say shortly, pushing my chair out. "Good night." Dad checks his watch and frowns at me.

"It's only a quarter to seven."

"I'm tired," I lie. Before I leave the dining room, Dad gives me a knowing look.

"Isobelle, I don't want you getting hurt. After all these years, the best thing to do is to accept that she's not going to be in your life. Believe me, things are better without her." He explains, his voice icy. I'm sure this is some form of closure on the topic, so I just give him one last glance before I leave the dining room and head upstairs. I know what Dad says. That by even thinking about my mother, I'm wasting my time because I was the worst thing that ever happened to her. But I just feel so empty, like a piece of me is absolutely gone, or it was never there in the first place. There has to be a reason why Dad wants to keep me away from my mother. Maybe there's something about her that he doesn't want me to know. Or maybe there's something about him that he's afraid she'll tell me. I'm not getting my hopes up or anything, because Dad could be completely right. Then again, he could also be wrong, and nothing is worse than not knowing.

I _will_ find my mother.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

**(A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you like it so far! Should I continue? I'll update if I get reviews saying that people actually like this story )**


	2. Chapter 2

***Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!***

***Oh, and by surprise today, I got a new laptop as a graduation present, so I'll be able to get right back started with my other stories!***

* * *

"Scorpius, tilt your head to the left just a teeny bit," I instruct. Of course, being five, Scorpius doesn't take direction very well. He leans his head over so far that his ear is touching his shoulder. "Not that much." Scorpius lifts his head straight up. "Nevermind." Scorpius can sense the irritation in my voice. He's home since today is a Friday, and he only has day school Mondays to Thursdays. Which means I'm stuck at home babysitting him.

"I'm sorry, Ithbelle! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," He apologizes, still trying to tilt his head the right way. I feel bad for making Scorpius get all emotional over something so trivial, but I'm trying to make him sit right so that I can do a portrait of him. So far it's proving to be a lot more trouble than it's worth. See, the only real talent I have is art, and so Dad enrolled me in the Art Institude of England For Young Witches and Wizards. I suppose it was a win-win situation, because he didn't have to send me to Hogwarts, and the Institute still offers all the same classes. The only thing is, I still have to do work over the summer.

"It's okay, Scorpius, I'll just do you straight up. Just sit still, though." Scorpius nods, and I start drawing his outline in pencil. He's a little fidgety, but for the most part, he listens.

"Can you draw me like this?" Scorpius questions, pulling his cheeks and making a funny face. He then starts laughing like this is the funniest thing ever. I shake my head.

"No, and quit being a clown. You know this will take longer if I have to wait for you to be still. _Big_ kids sit still,"I inform him. At that, Scorpius straightens up. Ever since he turned five a couple weeks ago, Scorpius has been totally consumed with acting like a 'big boy'. So, to get him to do things, Dad, Astoria, and I tell him that 'Big boys do this' and 'Big boys don't do that'. It works every time.

"Ithbelle, if you like to draw, does that mean your mummy likes to draw, too?" Scorpius asks, giving me a curious look. It seems like recently, his favorite pasttime has been asking about my mother. The annoying thing is that I never have any answers.

"I don't really know, Scorp. Maybe." I shrug.

"Do you miss your mummy? I would miss Mummy If I never sawed her." Scorpius looks scared of even thinking about not seeing Astoria for a while.

"It's hard to miss someone you've never met," I tell him.

"If you meet your mummy, will you go live with her? Will you leave me? Don't leave me," Scorpius begs, giving me a pleading look. Even though he can be really irritating at times, Scorpius always says things like this that make my heart melt.

"I won't ever leave you." Scorpius raises his eyebrows at me like I might be lying.

"Promise?" He asks dubiously.

"I promise. Now, be quiet for a second, I'm drawing your mouth." While Scorpius is silent, it gives me time to think while I draw. If I met my mum, _would_ I leave Scorpius? I mean, she wouldn't be like '_Hello, Isobelle, it's been fourteen years and I really want to catch up with you, so what do you say about moving in with me? Just forget about your old life, I'm your mummy now._' No, that wouldn't happen. If anything, she's probably married by now. But maybe she would let me stay over a couple weekends or something like all the kids with divorced parents do. Then again, there's probably no way Dad would _ever_ let me step foot in her house. Heck, he won't even tell me one thing about her. I've been thinking about ways I could get information, maybe ask my grandparents, but I highly doubt they would tell me anything more than Dad would. Maybe they don't know who my mum is either. Maybe Dad didn't even tell them. But if Dad doesn't want anyone to know who my mother is, I wonder what it is that people actually think. I obviously didn't appear out of nowhere, and at the same time I obviously don't belong to Astoria. Dad must have come up for _some _explanation for this at some point.

"Ithbelle, I have to pee-pee," Scorpius announces, jarring me out of my thoughts. Merlin, the kid has the bladder of a kitten.

"Can't you hold it?" Scorpius shakes his head and holds the crotch of his pants for emphasis.

"No, I'm gonna 'splode!" He warns me. I sigh and wipe my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Fine, go." Scorpius hops off the stool and dashes from the room.

"I'll be back super fast!" He calls from the doorway. Knowing how long it can take Scorpius to use the bathroom, I decide to go ahead and sit down. A couple minutes later, I hear the sound of someone apparating downstairs and Scorpius shout 'Daddy!'. As if he needed any more distractions. I go downstairs and see Dad standing in the living room, Scorpius holding on to the leg of his robes. Dad looks tired already, and it's barely later than noon.

"Why're you home, Daddy? Did you get fired?" Ah, the acceptable bluntness of a five-year-old. Dad shakes his head. I take another good look at him. He looks sort of panicked, like he's just found out some really serious or really frightening news. Dad takes off his cloak and tosses it on the sofa.

"No, Scorpius, I did not get fired. I decided a break would be nice, so I came home for lunch. What were you doing?" Scorpius looks over at me.

"Ithbelle was drawing me! But then I hadda pee-pee." At the mention of that, Dad makes a disgusted face at Scorpius' grimy hands touching his expensive clothing. Scorpius giggles. "Don't worry, Daddy! I washed my hands! Where's Mummy?"

"She's visiting your Aunt Daphne. Have you two eaten already?" Scorpius and I shake our heads. "Well, you're welcome to have lunch with me."

After the house-elves serve us our lunch, we eat in the quiet for a little while. Dad seems pretty distracted, and Scorpius is humming some stupid 'Bogey Song' to himself.

"So, what made you come home? You don't normally come home for lunch." Dad looks over at me absentmindedly. He keeps drumming his hands on the table and his eyes seem glazed over like he's thinking about something really hard and just can't bring himself into reality.

"Did you say something, Isobelle?" Yeah, he's definitely out of it.

"I was just wondering why you're home. You don't usually come home," I repeat. Dad sighs and runs his hand through his hair. In his eyes, I can tell that there are so many things that he wants to say, but he won't.

"Today's been a pretty hectic day at the office. There's a big case going on in Scotland, and my department's been working on it nonstop." Dad says all this with a tired expression, like he wants nothing more than to curl up in his bed and go to sleep. I don't blame him. He has a position pretty high up in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, meaning he pretty much helps to solve the problems the wizarding community has all over the world. If that's not tiring, I don't know what is.

"What kind of case?" I ask.

"Just a civil court case that got out of hand," Dad responds quickly. He looks exhausted just thinking about it. I can tell that he isn't telling the whole truth. I think that he doesn't like to tell Scorpius and I these things so that we won't worry. He grew up in a time where all everyone did was worry, so he knows what it feels like.

"Oh, will you be home late tonight?" Dad nods.

"Most likely, but Astoria will be home in time to put Scorpius to bed." Scorpius makes a pouting face.

"Daddy, you won't be home to fly brooms with me?" He questions, his face falling. Dad sighs again and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry mate, but I have to work late tonight. How about tomorrow? And I'll take you to Honeyduke's afterward?" Dad has a weary expression on his face like he doesn't know what he's going to do if Scorpius refuses. Lucky for him, Scorpius nods excitedly.

"Okay! Daddy, you look sleepy. You can take my dinosaur pillow with you if you want so you can have a nap," Scorpius offers. Oh, Scorpius, always the charitable one, Dad gives Scorpius a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I wish I could, Scorpius, but my boss would have my bum if I took a nap on the job," he tells him. Scorpius makes an appalled face.

"He'd have your bum? What would he do with it?" At this, Dad actually laughs. It's a quiet, 'I really needed that today' laugh, but a laugh still.

"It's a figure of speech, Scorpius. It's not for real." I say, trying to supress a laugh of my own. Scorpius frowns.

"Why is Daddy laughing at me?" Scorpius questions, giving Dad a 'mean' look that makes him sober up. Dad goes back to looking worried.

"I'm not laughing at you, Scorpius. I'm laughing at what you said." Dad ensures him. Scorpius doesn't look like he knows there's a difference. He just shrugs it off. Dad gestures to the copy of _The Daily Prophet _sitting on the table. "Have you read this yet?" He asks me. I shake my head. I don't read the _Prophet _often, only when there are things that interest me in there. Dad snatches the newspaper off the table and tears it open. All I can see is the cover story, which Dad makes a point to skip over. It's something about Harry Potter, who now heads the Auror Office. Back when Dad was growing up, Harry Potter defeated the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. While he's reading, Dad occasionally snorts to himself and makes comments like 'Of course she would' and 'That's rubbish. Just my bloody luck', like he's reading something about someone he doesn't like. Scorpius starts sniggering.

"Daddy, you said a bad word!" Dad just ignores him and keeps leafing through the paper with a disturbed look on his face. He's kind of worrying me.

"Dad, who are you talking about?" Dad glances at me over the top of his newspaper like he forgot that he was still sitting with Scorpius and I. He swallows hard.

"No one, Isobelle," He answers quietly. Dad rolls up his sleeve and checks the watch on his left hand. His arm is shaking."I should be getting back to work."

"You've barely been here ten minutes," I point out. Dad just gives me a look that says '_Please, not right now'_.

"Isobelle, take care of your brother," he says flatly. Scorpius' eyes peek upwards.

"Daddy, you leaving?" He asks. Dad nods shortly.

"Yes, I need to go back to work. I may be home to tell you goodnight, though, Scorpius." With that, Dad disapparates. I notice that he took the newspaper with him. Scorpius turns to me.

"Why'd Daddy leave so fast? He didn't finish eating," Scorpius points to the half-finished plate in Dad's place.

"I'm not sure. I think he just had to get back to work, he's really busy," I say, for lack of a better answer. Merlin, Scorpius can't come to me for anything because I never know. Scorpius gives me an unsure look.

"What was Daddy reading?" Scorpius regards me with those big grey eyes of his, and I feel completely worthless for not having an answer for him.

"I think it has something to do with work," I lie. Scorpius doesn't push any further, so I guess he's satisfied with my response. "How about you go put on a new shirt? You've got juice all down the front of that one." I suggest. Scorpius nods and pushes out his chair.

"Kay, I'll be back." Scorpius takes off upstairs to go to his room. I would kill to know what is was that Dad was reading in the newspaper. It seems like the older I get, the more in the dark he tries to keep me. I mean, he won't let me go to the Ministry of Magic, he won't let me go to _Hogwarts _even_, _and now he's going to start filtering the newspaper? That must mean that my mother is still in England, and pretty nearby at that. I at least also know that she works at the Ministry from how Dad was acting the other day. I wonder what she does. It's easy to rule out the possibility that she does anything close to what Dad does, seeing as how much he hates her. I've heard that the Ministry is so big that people in different departments never even really have to see each other. I'm guessing that's the case with my parents. _My parents_. It seems weird saying it collectively like that, putting my parents together when I'm sure they're as far apart as two people can be.

And what was the reason for Dad acting so suspect when he came home? He looked so paranoid, like something happened today at work. Whatever it was, it totally had him shaken up and irritated. I wish I knew why, but I know better than to think that Dad is going to tell me anything.

"Ithbelle, you can finish drawing me now!" Scorpius shouts from all the way upstairs. I'm sure he's yelling as loud as he can, and his voice still sounds muffled. I get up from the table and pass through the living room to go upstairs. Looks like Dad left his cloak, may as well hang it up for him before he accuses Scorpius of using it as a 'Magic Cape' again. When I pick up Dad's cloak, a letter falls out of one of the pockets. I stoop to pick it up, and I realize it's from the Ministry of Magic. It's addressed to Dad of course. The wax seal is broken, meaning he's already read it. That might explain why he was so upset. I look over my shoulder to make sure Scorpius hasn't magically appeared out of nowhere or anything. When I discover I'm alone, I slowly unfold the leader. It's some type of _court summons. _My jaw drops as I read it.

_To Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy, _

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the British Ministry of Magic has required that you attend court in the case of your daughter, Isobelle Delphine Malfoy, by judgment of the Wizengamot. A custodial hearing will be conducted by request of the biological mother of the aforementioned child. One month will be permitted prior to the case in order for both parties to hire a lawyer, gather witnesseses, and obtain any other forms of legal support. Failure to take action regarding this case will result in immediate custody granted to the mother of the child._

_Agrippus Theodosius_

_Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

I can't believe it. My body feels numb. My mother wants custody of me, and she's taking Dad to court over it. So she _is _looking for me. Either this is infinitely ironic or some cruel joke, I can't tell which right now. I can't imagine how Dad felt when he got this letter. For years, he's been trying to instill in me the fact that my mum was never coming back, and I'm sure he believed it himself. It's not like he can just blow the summons off either, because if he does, I'll be taken away from him. He's been backed into a corner with no way out.

* * *

Four days have came and gone without so much as a single mention from Dad about my impending court case. I can tell that it's never far from his mind though, because his shoulders are always sagging with worry. Dad doesn't seem like his normal proud, confident- and perhaps a smidge arrogant- self. Instead, he always seems exhausted, as if there just aren't enough hours in the day to contemplate how much our lives could possibly change a month from now. Dad still puts on a happy face for Scorpius, which is good. He doesn't really need to know what's going on, ge's too young. I know Dad's told Astoria, though, because lately, she's been giving me more cutting glances than usual. I wonder why Dad seems so distraught by the idea of going to court over me. Can my mother really be so vicious that she can take the stride out of Draco Malfoy's step? Are there things she knows about him that she could use against him in court? There can be anything that dirty on him, can there?

It's rather late in the morning, Astoria has already taken Scorpius to day school and gone to do whatever she does during the day. Yet, I can hear Dad's heavy footsteps lumbering around the kitchen as I head downstairs. I peer into the kitchen and I can see Dad taking a seat at the breakfast table, reading the _Prophet _and drinking a mug of black coffee. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. Dad notices me standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I see the dead has arisen," Dad gives me a half-smile. "Good morning, Isobelle." I take a seat across from Dad at the table. He's dressed for work, but he looks like he's taking his time today.

"Good morning, Dad. You going to work late today?" Dad nods.

"I'll be leaving in about an hour, so you'll have most of the day to yourself. I can tell you've been looking forward to that," He notes, taking in the small smirk of gratitude on my face.

"Yeah, well, Scorpius can be a handful at times," I remind him. Dad doesn't disagree. I want to start badgering him with a bunch of questions, but he doesn't look like he can really take it right about now. I would ask him about his case going on in Scotland, but I don't think there really is one. Dad glances over at me and furrows his eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" He questions. Really, I think _I _should be the one asking _him _that.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You've been staring at me with this blank expression on your face for the last couple of minutes. Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Dad looks at me expectantly. I take a deep breath. I might as well say something now and get it over with.

"Dad, the other day when you came home early for lunch, I f-" I get cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing, and it resonates throughout the entire manor. Usually, people just apparate or use the Floo. Dad makes a face.

"That's strange. Isobelle, I'm going to go see who's at the door. I'll be right back." Dad gets up from the table and leaves me sitting there. It's a minute before I can even hear him make it to the door. When he answers it, I can practically hear him scowling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demands. I can tell he's not trying at all to mask the anger in his voice. _Who is he talking to? _Straining my ears doesn't work, so I get up and quitely tiptoe into the sitting room. From where I am, I can't see anything, but I can hear perfectly fine.

"I just came to see if you received my letter," the person says back, an acidic sweetness to their voice. It's definitely a woman. And she's asking about a letter? The only letter I can think of is _the court summons. _

"Yes, I received it, and you have a lot of nerve doing that after all these years. I thought we had an agreement," Dad growls, his voice low. There can only be one person he's taling to.

My mother.

She's here? Merlin, she's _here_! I'm tempted to go to the door to see just who my mother is, but I know that if I do, Dad will absolutely kill me. If anything, it'll kill the chance of me ever getting to hear the information they might be about to discuss. Besides, I'm sure I'm going to meet her soon. In court.

"Well, I realize the mistake I made," she says shortly. Dad gives a mirthless laugh.

"I find that ironic considering you told me _she _was the mistake herself. Don't think that taking me to court is going to change what I think about you. Why are you doing this anyway? Money? Is that what you want? Because if you want money, you can have enough to settle this entire case, but I'm not giving you my daughter," Dad answers insistently. Merlin, Dad is willing to pay enough to keep this all under wraps rather than let me see my mother. I don't know how I feel about that.

"She's my daughter, too," my mother reminds him, and edge to her voice. Dad scoffs.

"You know, after you dropped her on my doorstep at a week old I would have assumed you relinquished that right! How can you even look me in the face and say you're her mother? You're anything but!" He shouts. A week old?

"Draco, I was so young-"

"I was the same age as you," Dad interjects, obviously impatient with her.

"-And I didn't know what to do. You know I tried so hard to get that position at the Ministry, and I didn't want Annabelle to get in the way of that." She explains.

"Her name is_ Isobelle_," Dad corrects her, his voice dripping with detestement. "Listen to yourself! You never cared about her then and you don't now. Anyone who's willing to give up their _child _for a damned job is someone who doesn't deserve children at all. And I will do _everything_ in my power to keep her away from such an unfit parent as you!" Dad assures her.

"Unfit parent? I think we'll let the Wizengamot decide that. You know, I never wanted it to come to this," my mother says with fake remorse.

"That's complete bullshit! You're taking me to court after ignoring the fact that we have had a child together for fourteen and a half years! Do you know how fast I had to grow up? I was twenty years old, damn it! Do you think I planned to become a father at that age?" He questions.

"Don't make this my fault! It takes two people to make a child!" My mother replies.

"And naturally it should take two people to raise it! I actually took reponsibility for what I did, and I wouldn't change that for anything. You're still trying to justify the fact that you abandoned your own daughter! Do you honestly think that suing me for custody will show that you give a damn about her? I hope that entire court sees what kind of self-centered monster you are!" By now, it's pretty obvious that Dad is seething. Maybe he was right when he said that my mother isn't all she's cracked up to be. Maybe she didn't care about me that much. But then again, perhaps she's changed. I'd like to think that way before I even consider that she hasn't.

"I can assure you that won't happen, because I just want to know my child. And as far as court goes, I don't have anything to hide. Can you say the same?" My mother asks, in a tone suggesting that she knows something about him that will help her case. I wonder what it is, and if Dad even knows himself.

"Oh, so that's how you plan to gain custody? Extortion? That's bloody brilliant, even for you. Now I suggest you get off my property before I have you arrested for trespassing," Dad advises in a threatening voice.

"I'll see you in court, Draco," Is all my mother says back. I can hear her footsteps retreating from the door, and then I hear the sound of someone disapparating. Just like that, she's gone. Dad slams the door shut with a lot of force. Afterwards, he lets a long string of curse words come out of his mouth. Dad sighs and massages his temples.

"Isobelle," Dad calls. I don't answer, because I don't want him to know where I'm hiding. "Isobelle, come on out, I can hear you breathing." Bollocks. Slowly, I stand up from where I was crouched down behind the bookshelf. Dad sighs and shakes his head.

"How much of that did you hear?" I want to lie and say not much, but I'm a bad liar. Besides, I know about the letter anyway.

"All of it," I say quietly, my head hung. I don't know why, but I feel kind of ashamed of listening in on them. My Dad was obviously trying to protect me from that, but I honestly didn't think that my mother was that kind of person. Dad gives me a very soft look that almost makes me want to cry.

"Isobelle, I think it's time I told you that-"

"I know about the court summons," I tell him. Dad's expression turns bewildered. "That day you came home early for lunch, you left your cloak. I was going to hang it up for you, and then the letter fell out. I didn't go looking for it, I promise." Dad gives me a really stern look.

"I believe you. But Listen to me, Isobelle. I think you are at the age now where I can tell you this. Never make the same mistake that I made. Make sure that before you're willing to...give yourself up to someone, make sure that you love them, and that you know what kind of person they are. You have to swear that to me." I nod my head profusely.

"I promise, Dad." Dad pulls me into a hug. This situation must be something serious, because Draco Malfoy isn't the hugging type.

"I love you so much, Isobelle, and nothing will change that. You mean the world to me. I don't ever want you to have to go through what I'm going through," He whispers. I know that Dad loves me. I also know that things are about to change a lot. I just wonder if my mother really loves me too.

* * *

**(A/N: So, I hope the story's picking up for all you readers out there! I really tried to show how Draco is as a dad, and even though he can be well, **_**Dracoish, **_**he really loves his children. Oh, and out of curiosity, who do you guys think Isobelle's mother is and why? Leave a review if you want me to continue! :) )**


	3. Chapter 3

***J.K.R. owns Harry Potter!**

**oooooooo**

It only took Dad a week to find a lawyer to fight our case. His name is Blaise Zabini. He's a very handsome and eloquent man, and he was one of Dad's friends in school. Dad thinks it's really going to help having one of his friends as his lawyer, because of course he's going to fight our case as hard as he can. Blaise, or Mr. Zabini as I'm supposed to call him, suggested that we meet with him today just to discuss some things about this case.

"Draco, I'm really sorry to hear about what happened. I never thought she would have done this," is the first thing Blaise says after he greets Dad. Apparently, it's some big shock that my mother would want custody of me. Blaise looks in my direction, as if he just remembered that I'm here, too. "Good morning, Isobelle. How are you?" He asks politely.

"I'm doing well, thank you," I reply, even though it's not the truth. My stomach is queasy, because I honestly don't know what we're going to be talking about today. Blaise has a stack of papers on his desk. I'm sure what with all the paperwork to go through, I'm going to find out who my mother is today. Or her name at the very least. Blaise shuts his office door behind him and casts a quick silencing charm. It must be common for people to listen in. He seats himself across from Dad and I. Blaise folds his hands.

"Well, Draco, to be honest, I'm not sure there's any easy way to go about this," He starts, giving Dad an apologetic look. Dad runs his hand through his hair like he was already expecting that news.

"What do you suggest?" He questions. Blaise sighs.

"Normally, I wouldsuggest that Astoria apply to adopt Isobelle immediately, but I'm afraid that that would have little effect now. You see, it would look rather... _convenient_ for Astoria to want to adopt Isobelle right when her mother is trying to gain custody of her. Also, since Isobelle's mother is recognizing the fact that Isobelle _is _her child, she would have to sign saying that she consents to giving Isobelle up for adoption. We both know that that isn't going to happen," Blaise explains.

"What the hell do I do then?" Dad questions. "Change our names and skip town?" Blaise shakes his head.

"I highly doubt that you wouldn't be arrested for that. And other than presenting our case as best we can, we would have to prove that Isobelle's mother isn't fit to parent her." Dad looks livid when Blaise says this.

"She _abandoned _Isobelle for her job! Can it get any more 'unfit' than that?" He demands. Blaise rifles through his stack of papers and pulls out a file. He gazes at me for a while, then cuts his eyes back to Dad.

"Do you mind?" Blaise questions, gesturing to me. Dad has a defeated expression on his face, like he's seeing the end of his life before it even happens. "I'm sorry, mate, but it's time she knew." Blaise smooths out the sheet of paper and takes a deep breath.

"'Currently, Hermione Jean Weasley, née Granger, is married to Ronald Bilius Weasley, with two children, Rose Hermione Weasley, age five, and Hugo Ronald Weasley, aged three.'" Blays reads concisely. I can tell that in respect of Dad he hasn't read the entire thing, but just enough so that I hear what I need to. Blaise glances at Dad for a long second as if to gauge his reaction. Hermione Granger, well, Weasley. _That's _my mother. I've never heard that name before in my entire life, so I don't know what to think. I always thought that when I found out who my mother was, it would be this amazing revelation and I would feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders. But I don't feel that way at all. I don't feel too different. If anything, it makes this situation seem a lot more real. Dad gazes at me for a long while. He has a lost look in his eyes, like he doesn't know what to say, but he thinks he should say something. We just look back and forth at each other.

"Who is she?" I ask Dad. His face doesn't even register the fact that he's heard me.

"Your mother," he replies dumbly. I don't think he's trying to be sarcastic, it's just that he doesn't really have anything else to say.

"And she has two children?" I ask, switching my gaze to Blaise. He nods. "Wouldn't that mean it would be a lot harder to prove she's a bad parent if she's got kids of her own? If she's good to them, I mean," I add for clarification. Blaise nods again.

"That is a very good observation, Isobelle," he agrees, in a tone better suited for someone Scorpius' age. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that she would be a good mother to _you. _And then again, things could change depending on how her husband feels about you." Blaise subconsciously takes a glance at Dad. Dad scowls back.

"Astoria treats Isobelle wonderfully," he says indignantly. Dad doesn't know that forcibly civil and 'wonderfully' are two different things. Blaise puts his hands up.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Draco. It's just that often times, I've seen that...nevermind." Blaise decides to stop talking while he's ahead. Of course, he's going to say the same thing I said. People always treat their child better than they treat someone else's. It's completely natural, and I never faulted Astoria for it. I understood.

"How would we go about our testimonies" Dad asks, changing the subject. I can tell he's uncomfortable about the Astoria situation, which makes me feel a bit bad. Blaise gives Dad an apologetic look for even bringing it up.

"Well, you obviously can't testify for yourself. I'm also not positive Astoria would be able to testify against Hermione, as I'm not entirely sure as to how well she knows her. As far as you know, they don't know each other too well, do they?" Dad shakes his head.

"I don't think so," Dad answers resignedly.

"Which isn't to say that Astoria would be unable to testify for you in court, because she certainly can. It would just help to have people testify against Hermione as well, as I'm sure she'll have a lot of people to testify against you. But that's not to say that it would make her case stronger than yours, because I don't believe it matters entirely. It's just always a good thing to have," Blaise assures Dad. Dad just sits there with a jaded expression on his face. I can tell that this really is a lot of trouble for him.

"You don't have to worry about it now, Draco. We'll come back to it. Of course, we could ask your immediate family to all testify for you. Now, what do you think of having little Scorpius give you a hand?" Blaise suggests. I can't imagine Scorpius testifying on the witness stand all by himself. He would be so nervous. "That wouldn't be a problem, would it, Draco?" Dad furrows his eyebrows and folds his hands.

"I'm not sure how Scorpius would handle that. Don't you think he's a bit young?" Blaise shrugs.

"How old is he?"

"Well, he actually turned five back in January," Dad corrects him.

"Yes, I agree he _is _young, but children his age testify quite often. Especially since Scorpius is your only other child, it could help a lot," Blaise tells Dad. Dad looks torn. Of course, he doesn't want Scorpius to have to go to court with us, but it maybe our only choice.

"I suppose I could see what Astoria thinks," Dad sighs, giving in. Blaise nods.

"It's just something to think about. I wouldn't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. What about your parents? I think that your mother would readily testify. Perhaps your father, too?" Dad gives Blaise a look like he's grown a third eye.

"Have you forgotten about how they feel toward Hermione?" He asks, his jaw clenched. Blaise shakes his head.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Draco. Which is exactly why I believe that they would testify in your favor," Blaise answers. Dad snorts under his breath.

"Blaise, it isn't happening." Dad snaps sharply. Blaise and I look at him for a second, wondering why his attitude has suddenly changed. Dad's expression softens after he realizes that he's just bit Blaise's head off over nothing. "Blaise, I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"No, mate, It's fine. I think I'd be tense too if I were in your place. So, now that we've got that covered hopefully, I wanted to tell you something else. In situations like this, we would normally have a social worker hired. But seeing as Isobelle is fourteen and she isn't in any real danger, it would seem like an unnecessary expense. This is really good for us, because they generally try to turn every little thing into a problem." Blaise tells us. Dad looks at least a little grateful to hear this.

"That's a relief," he says slowly. Blaise nods again. He raises he eyebrows like he's just remembered something.

"Before I forget, what are your goals for this case? I mean, what do you want regarding Isobelle?" Dad's face turns dark.

"Full custody. I don't want that woman anywhere near my child," he answers firmly. Blaise sighs and rubs his chin.

"I don't know if I can promise you that, Draco. You see, the court system tries their best to split everything fifty-fifty. Hermione, either being familiar with this or having a very good lawyer, decided to sue you for joint custody. That way, if anything gets pitted against you, she could possibly win full custody- we won't let that happen. If she loses the case, she will most likely be settled for visitation rights." So basically, either way I get to spend time with my mum, and Dad loses. He looks like he could punch something right now. He has his head propped up in his hand and his eyebrows are wrinkled.

"So, is this the part where you tell me everything I messed up on?" He asks, his voice barely above a mutter. Blaise gives Dad another bereaved look.

"Not what you messed up on, what you could have done better. Or what could potentially pose a problem," Blaise clarifies. Well, that isn't really a step up.

"Like what?" Dad questions quickly. Blaise takes a deep breath, like he's got a lot to say. Who knows if Dad can handle it.

"Well, when you took Isobelle, did you ever file for full custody?" Blaise questions. Even before Dad answers, I can tell by the look on his face that the answer is no.

"I didn't think that it was necessary," He responds quietly, knowing he messed up. "I never thought she'd want to see Isobelle again."

"I know, Draco. I know. It's just that if you did, you could have brought forward the fact that Hermione abandoned Isobelle. You would have also had legal custody of her, which would have worked better for court," Blaise rationalizes.

"Wouldn't Dad have custody of me anyway? I've lived with him my entire life, and he's my legal guardian," I question.

"It would make him your guardian, yes, but as far as custody goes, I would consider that a grey area. Yes, you've been living with him for more than ten years, so we would call that 'unwritten custody'. Unfortunately, since it hasn't been legalized, it won't hold much water in court." Blaise answers dismally. "There isn't much we can do about that now, though."

"So, what are our chances? Of this actually going well, I mean." Dad sets Blaise with a steely gaze.

"Considering 'right' for you is Hermione never seeing Isobelle again, I would say those chances are slim to none. Like I said, the next best thing would be you having full custody and Hermione having visitation, which could possibly be limited to only twice a year. I wouldn't get too dead-set on that, though. That would only happen in an extreme case." Blaise tells Dad. I wonder what counts as extreme. Dad looks over at me.

"Does it matter at all what Isobelle wants?" Blaise nods his head. I suppose Dad's got it in his head that I'm going to tell Blaise I hate my mother just as much as he does and I never want to see her.

"It matters quite a lot. Isobelle, what _do _youwant?" Blaise asks me. I honestly don't know. Two weeks ago, and probably my entire life back for that matter, I would have killed to meet my mother. Now, I'm not so sure. It just doesn't seem as groundbreaking as I always assumed it would be. I also feel that if I were to tell Blaise that I do want my mum to be in my life, that I would be betraying Dad. He obviously doesn't want either of us to have anything to do with her. I don't think it would be fair of me to ignore his wish, since he was actually the one who was willing to take me and raise me. I can't forget that.

"I-I don't know..." I stammer. An exasperated expression plays across Dad's face.

"Isobelle, that isn't an answer."

"Well, I mean I- sure, I would like to get to...but, Dad, you don't-"

"Isobelle."

"I'm sorry, but maybe when... I mean really, I shouldn't-"

"_Isobelle!_" Dad snaps. I take a deep breath and try to collect my thoughts.

"I don't know if I'm ready to make that decision yet. I mean, I don't really know anything about my mother, so, I uh, don't want to make that decision now," I say slowly. Dad seems satisfied enough with my answer. It wasn't a yes. But he fails to realize that it wasn't a no either.

"That's understandable. Take some time to think it over, but when you've made your decision, let me know," Blaise tells me in a very calming voice. He turns his attention to Dad. "That's all I have really for today. Do you have any questions, either of you?" Dad stands and shakes his head.

"Thank you, Blaise. I can't tell you how much this means to me." Blaise gives Dad an amiable smile.

"Don't worry about it, Draco. That's what friends are for. I'll do my best for the both of you, of course. Look at the time, I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with another client that I need to get to." Blaise says, glancing at his watch.

"No problem, Isobelle and I will be on our way now. Thank you again, Blaise," Dad waves at Blaise and manages to give him a half-smile, wich Blaise readily returns.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later, Isobelle."

"Goodbye, Mr. Zabini

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

One question?" I ask quietly. Dad turns and looks at me. He knows what I mean. When I say this, I'm allowed to ask Dad one question, and he has to answer it honestly. No matter what.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you like my mother?" I want to ask Dad what she's like, but I'm sure I'll only hear the negative things. Anyway, people tend to be different than they were fourteen years ago. Dad looks me in the eyes.

"Because she left you," He answers, with a numb expression on his face. Of course. I roll my eyes.

"That's all you ever say. When she left me, you didn't go after her, which means you didn't care about her. Why not?" Dad sighs and shakes his head in reminiscence.

"I never did like her. She... she just wasn't the most agreeable of people," he answers shortly. Well if that isn't the most vague thing I've ever heard.

"If you didn't like her, then why did you have me?" I know I wasn't planned, but still. You'd assume that two people who don't like each other wouldn't do those kinds of things. Apparently they do. Dad doesn't look at me.

"You've already asked your one question," He admonishes, his voice biting. Dad stares at the fireplace instead of at me. There isn't even a fire going.

"You're right. I guess I'll just find out in court," I mutter under my breath. As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I wish I could take them back. I know how hard this is on my Dad, but it just makes me so mad. I don't know why. Dad whips around and trains his eyes on me. I can see the fire behind them. "Dad, I'm sorry I-"

"Isobelle Delphine, don't you _dare _use this against me!" he fumes, glaring at me. How can he be mad at _me_? How is any of this my fault? It's _his _fault I don't even know my mother for Merlin's sake!

"I'm not using anything against you! If anything, I _should _be upset!" I shout back. I don't mean to raise my voice at Dad. Really, I don't. But the more that I think about what he did to me, the more infuriated I get.

"You don't have a right to be angry at me! I did what was best for you!" Can he really think that? _Can he?_

"No, you didn't! You did what was best for _you!_ I don't know my mother because of you!" I exclaim.

"That was her doing, not mine! And _Astoria_ is your mother!" Dad argues. Again with that Astoria rubbish! I swear that's what made me lose it. I give Dad the most hateful look I ever have in my life.

"Astoria is _not_ my mother! I know that and everyone else does, too! Why do you keep doing this to me? You see how everyone looks at me, and you don't do _anything_! You know what they think! I'm just Draco Malfoy's motherless bastard child!" I scream. I barely notice the tears falling down my face. I don't know whether I'm crying out of sadness or frustration, because I'm feeling both right now. Dad's expression turns to one of pure shock, as if he's never heard this before from anyone else. He gives me a resigned look.

"Isobelle, that isn't-"

"Don't say it's not true! _Don't say it_! Even Grandmother and Grandfather look at me like I'm some _animal_! They're your parents, and they can't even treat me with that kind of decency!" Dad's expression changes slightly, like he knows I'm right. How can he not? My grandparents make it obvious that they don't think any higher of me than they do of their house-elves.

"You know that your grandparents aren't very warm people," Dad tries to use that convincing tone that he always uses when he knows that he's telling me things that aren't even close to being true. It's pathetic.

"Really? They seem to warm up to Scorpius just fine!" I remind him. My grandparents spoil Scorpius to no end. Maybe that's because they know who both of his parents are. That apparently makes a large difference, and that's what makes me so detestable. Dad sits down and massages his temples. I know that he doesn't like arguing any more than I do. Of course I don't want to be mad at him, but I feel like because of him, I feel like I've missed out on a huge part of my life. Something I'll never get back, no matter what happens.

"Please, Isobelle, _please _can we not argue right now? I have enough to deal with right now." Dad pleads. Oh, so he can just give me that look of his and expect me not to be upset? That's completely unfair! Somehow, I find my anger slowly ebbing away. Dad gives me an earnest look.

"You look just like her," He whispers, giving me a sad look. "I think it's obvious to my parents, but they just can't bring themselves to confront me." What's so terrible about Hermione...Weasley, I think her last name was, that my grandparents hate me for being her daughter? And why does Dad hate her so much as well? I don't know how to reply, so I just stay quiet. I guess Dad feels the need to say _something_, because there's barely even time for a silence to settle between us.

"I know this is really difficult for you. It's hard on me as well. But I want you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen. It's my job to protect you from all this and to keep you from getting hurt, and I'm failing miserably," Dad rests his forehead in his hand and won't look at me. I feel like such a jerk for yelling at him, but I don't take back anything that I said. I meant it wholeheartedly and with all my being. That's what's so confusing about this situation. Everything is changing. I don't know if I want a relationship with my mother, but I _do _know that I don't want it to ruin the one I have with my dad.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**(A/N: So, the cat's out of the bag! I didn't think that I had to make it all dramatic or anything, since most of you guessed it. Now, I'm really starting to build up the story-line, so we can finally find out the reason Draco hates Hermione so much, other than the fact that she's Hermione! I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I'll have more time since school's out! I finally 'graduated' middle school... So, I'm going to stop rambling now... Thanks for reading!You know what to do! Leave a review if you want me to continue! :D! )**


	4. Chapter 4

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

* * *

"Daddy, you're famous!" Scorpius beams at Dad from across the breakfast table. Dad gives him a bewildered look.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Astoria asks, glancing over at Scorpius, who looks like he's about to burst with excitement.

"I'll show you!" Scorpius hops down from the breakfast table and dashes into the sitting room. He comes back with an issue of the _Daily Prophet _tucked under his arm. After he climbs back into his chair, Scorpius brandishes the newspaper right under Dad's nose. A huge grin breaks across his face as he points to Dad's picture taking up half the front cover. "See? Daddy, that's _you_!" Scorpius glances at Dad and looks disappointed once he doesn't see an excited look on his face. Scorpius flattens the newspaper out on the table, and I'm able to get a better glimpse at the cover. The article involving Dad is titled '_Draco Malfoy: I'm Losing My Child'. _Even though I know it's just news talk, my stomach still does a flip.

"Scorpius, do you mind if I see that?" I ask, extending my hand. Surprisingly, Dad doesn't object, nor does he snatch the paper away. Scorpius gives it to me.

**Draco Malfoy: I'm Losing My Child **

_By Dinah Skeeter_

_The entire wizarding world is familiar with yummy British playboy, Draco Malfoy, and his pureblood elitist family, comprised of the beautiful Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, and his eldest child, daughter Isabella Malfoy. For years, we've speculated as to who the mother of this bushy-haired teen might possibly be, but so far, we've all come up short with our guesses. Not to worry, though. According to sources, Isabella's mother is in the process of suing for joint custody of her. Although her lawyer has not allowed me to release her name, it can be said that Isabella's Mother is willing to "do whatever it takes to get her daughter back". No word on how Draco Malfoy is taking this. However, according to someone who works with Malfoy, he has been acting "a little distracted lately. It's obvious that the fact that he could lose his daughter is never far from his mind". It is true that Draco Malfoy has been a lot more withdrawn from his work lately. He can often be seen sitting at his office desk, brooding over his lost love and mulling over the possible outcome of his unavoidable court case. The question is, why does Draco have a reason to be nervous? Word has it that Isabella's mother has hired a top lawyer to fight for her; he hasn't lost a case since six years ago, in 2010. No word yet on who Malfoy has hired to fight his case, but is absolutely crucial that he hires someone equally experienced, if not more, to defend him. Losing this case, and ultimately, Isabella, could affect more than just Draco Malfoy himself. A parent whose child is enrolled at the same day school as Malfoy's youngest child says "Scorpius has been taking this the worst out of anyone. I can imagine that the thought of losing your only sibling at his age must be absolutely traumatizing. It's a pity, he's such an angelic little boy". Despite the update on her younger brother, we have had no word whatsoever from Isabella. We hope that all goes well for Isabella Malfoy and her family, and wait anxiously to know the outcome of the vicious custody battle between her parents._

* * *

'Bushy-hair'? I do _not _have bushy hair! Maybe impossibly thick and curly hair, but _not _bushy hair. That's absolute rubbish! Also,Scorpius has absolutely no idea that any of this is happening. I'm also sure that Dad doesn't 'sit as his office desk and brood over his lost love' and that he isn't a 'yummy British playboy'. Now that's just gross. And since when is my name Isabella? I'm sure the only thing that is remotely true in this absurd article is how great my mother's lawyer is. She would need a pretty good one to ask for custody after all this time. Dad glances at me over the rim of his mug of coffee.

"So, did any of those lies interest you?" He asks brusquely, smirking at me. I think it's just sad how everyone knows that mainly everything Dinah Skeeter publishes is a lie, yet they still choose to entertain themseslves with it. It's utterly ridiculous. I shake my head at Dad.

"They're all stupid, especially the one referring to you as a 'yummy British playboy'," I answer, making a funny face at him.

"That's a load of garbage considering I'm _married_," Dad gripes, beckoning for me to hand the newspaper over to him. Scorpius turns to Astoria, looking very confused.

"Mummy, what's a playboy?" He questions, his eyes wide with wonder. Poor Astoria. She always catches the brunt of Scorpius' curiosity. Astoria sighs.

"It's nothing, dear," she responds, narrowing her eyes at me. Hey, I didn't write the article. Scorpius pushes his hair back with his little hand.

"Well, I like to play. So am I a playboy, Mummy?" Scorpius questions. Astoria gives Dad a look that says _help me. _

"I believe he asked you a question, Astoria," Dad tries hard to cover his smile with his hand. Scorpius looks between Dad and Astoria, waiting for an answer.

"No, Scorpius. Finish your breakfast, please." Surprisingly, Scorpius doesn't say anything more about it as he compliently finishes his pancakes. Dad skims over the newspaper article. When he's done reading it, he smirks at me.

"I must say I have to agree with you, Isabella, that was a very stupid article indeed."

"Did you just call her Isabella?" Astoria questions. Dad nods.

"That's her name. It's in the paper, so it _must _be true," Dad points out my 'name' in the article to Astoria. She takes the newspaper from Dad. She looks it over for a second and makes a disgusted face, then glances at Scorpius.

"'Angelic little boy'? When will these lies end?" She demands dramatically. Scorpius makes a face at Astoria in protest.

"_Mummy!"_ he laughs. I think it's great how we can finally just get on like a normal family. I mean, we have to make light of something. Even though Dad is smiling, I can tell it's kind of forced. "Mummy, what time is it?" Astoria checks her watch.

"It's almost eleven."

"What time are we goin over to Michael's house?" Scorpius asks. Astoria is friends with Michael's mother, so she takes him over there for playdates sometimes.

"Noon, love. You need to get dressed soon," Astoria reminds Scorpius.

"Kay, Mummy. Daddy, are you going to work today?" Dad shakes his head.

"No, Scorpius. Today is Sunday. Besides, I told Isobelle that I would take her to Flourish and Blotts this afternoon," Dad tells Scorpius. Thank Merlin. I thought I was going to go insane if I didn't get to the bookstore soon.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now," Scorpius informs everyone, climbing down from his chair. Once he's out of earshot, Astoria directs her attention to Dad and I.

"How did it go yesterday?" She questions, with a look of concern on her face. I'm sure it's more on Dad's part than it is on mine.

"As well as things like this _can _go," Dad replies. Astoria purses her lips.

"What did Blaise say? He must have had some idea of how to help you, right?" She inquires. Dad shakes his head.

"Not hardly. Basically, what he told me is that I made a mistake in not filing for custody after she handed Isobelle over," Dad relays, with a dismal look on his face. I notive that he still doesn't use my mother's name, even though I know it now.

"Is that all he said?" Dad shakes his head.

"He also wants you and Scorpius to testify for me in court." Astoria wrinkles her eyebrows.

"Scorpius?" She repeats. "Draco, I don't like that."

"You know that I don't want to do it either, but Blaise said that it could help." Dad looks at Astoria beseechingly. She sighs.

"Fine." Astoria regards me with a reproachful glance.

"This isn't my fault," I assure her. Astoria gives me a tight smile so as not to fall out of graces with Dad.

"Of course not, Isobelle," she chimes sweetly. "How could any of this be your fault, you poor, poor darling?" I give Dad a look that clearly says, _Why in the hot, firey pits of hell did you marry this cow?_

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," I grind out. Astoria gasps and looks apalled.

"How could I not? I simply couldn't imagine not having a mother at your age. It must be dreadful." I've never liked Astoria, but I've never hated her. She's about to change that really soon.

"Not too dreadful. I have you," I point out, smiling back at Astoria. She falters for a second, and then decides to just sneer at me instead.

"Indeed you do," Astoria concedes, before standing up. "I'm going to go see if Scorpius is ready to leave." Astoria gives Dad a quick kiss before she stalks off and goes upstairs. Dad gives me a disdainful look.

"Could you at least _try _to get along with Astoria?" He implores. As _if _it's my fault.

"Dad, she's a total snob. Can't you tell she hates me? This is like _Cinderella _meets custody battle." Dad makes a face at me.

"Please try not to use fairy tales to describe your life. It hurts my manhood when I actually understand the reference," Dad requests. I can't help but laugh at him. "But, seriously, Isobelle. Astoria is as much a part of this family as you are. I wouldn't have married her if I thought that she ever had any intention of hurting you," Dad promises me.

"Yeah, I know that, but Astoria doesn't scream 'Doting Mother' either."

"Isobelle, you know that's how Astoria is. It's just how she was raised to be, that doesn't mean that she doesn't care about you," Dad explains. Gah, it's so hard to hate Astoria when he plays the 'Astoria loves you but she has a funny way of showing it' card, because I honestly don't think that's true.

* * *

As soon as Dad and I get to Flourish and Blotts, I start taking books off the shelves as fast as my hands will allow me. I haven't been here in forever, almost a month. I love reading, almost as much as I love art. Even books that sound remotely intersting, I take them too. I just need to read something.

"How many books can you possibly read?" Dad questions, relieving me of the teetering stack of books in my arms. At least I can see now.

"I'll probably be done with all of these within the week," I tell Dad, ripping more books off of the shelves and placing them in his arms.

"Isobelle, we dearly need to find you a life," Dad jokes, resting his chin on all of my books so that they don't fall over.

"Very funny, you know Holly and Emma don't come back from vacation until the end of July," I remind him, handing him another book. "Which, conveniently, will give me a couple weeks to 'have a life', before we leave for France." Every summer, my family takes a vacation to France, and it's by far the best thing of the year. I'm sure it'll be a great thing to take our minds off of whatever happens in court.

"Yes, that it will. _The Art of Art__?_ That sounds dull," Dad says, looking at the cover of a book I've just handed him. I shake my head at him disappointedly.

"You should never judge a book by its cover," I reply, waggling my finger at him.

"No pun intended," Dad mutters under his breath.

"Definitely not. You could at least act a _little _happier to be here," I tell Dad. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm holding about fifteen books that are getting to be rather heavy. I'm sorry if my smile isn't wide enough for you," Dad gives me a stupid fake smile to prove his point.

"Well, you don't have to fret. I'm done," I roll my eyes and pull Dad to the cash register.

"Do you want these with you or sent to your home, Mister Malfoy?" The cashier questions politely.

"You can send them home, thank you." After Dad pays, the cashier waves her wand and my huge pile of books disappears.

"Have a great day, Mister Malfoy."

"Thank you, you too." Dad turns to me. "Are you off to spend more money of mine?" I nod at Dad.

"It's great therapy, you know." Dad sighs.

"I'll cherish the day when you get a job so that you can spend money of your own." He tells me. Oh, Dad, I love you too. We turn to leave Flourish and Blotts.

"Draco Malfoy, is that _you_?" A shrill voice asks from behind us. Dad visibly grits his teeth as he turns around. Standing before us is a woman who looks about Dad's age. She has shoulder length black hair, a generous amount of make-up, and expensive semi-revealing clothes that show off a body that she obviously paid for. She gives Dad huge, red-lipped smile.

"Pansy, you're back in England? How nice to see you..." Dad drawls, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Pansy doesn't pick up on it.

"Oh, I know! I came back to visit my parents for the summer, and what do you know, I run into you!" She muses excitedly. Her voice is pretty annoying.

"A bookstore is the last place I would have ever expected to run into you," Dad informs her coldly. Pansy just smiles wider and combs her fingers through her hair. Something tells me that she likes Dad a lot more than he likes her.

"I came in here to get a recipe book. I think the house-elves are starting to run out of ideas," she explains. She gives Draco a thoughtful look. "Do you know if house-elves can read?" The better question is, can _she _even read? It doesn't seem like it. Pansy points a long finger in my direction, giving me a disapproving look. "Who's this? Is she your girlfriend, Draco? She looks a little _young_." Merlin, it's astonishing how thick this woman is. Dad sighs, obviously itching to end this conversation and leave Pansy.

"This is my daughter." Dad answers stiffly. "Isobelle, say hello."

"Hi..." I say uncomfortably, noticing how much this Pansy woman is checking Dad out. Pansy just gives him another stupid grin as she studies me with her eyes. She curls her lip at me.

"You have a _kid_, Daco?"

"Two, actually," Dad replies, ostentatiously checking his watch. Either Pansy doesn't see him, or she ignores him.

"_Two _children? Who's the lucky woman?" Pansy questions, scowling when she says the word 'lucky'. It's apparent that whoever this woman is, Pansy doesn't like her for the sheer reason that she's married to Dad.

"Astoria Greengrass. You know, Daphne's younger sister," Dad tells her. Pansy looks completely gobsmacked as she gapes at me.

"_She's_ Astoria's? Now way! This might be completely stupid-" Woah, there's a shocker, "-but don't you think she looks a lot like that mudblood Granger?" Pansy giggles, gesturing to me again as if I can't understand a word either of them are saying. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't know how to deal with children, or people, for that matter. Immediately, Dad's expression turns darker and more enraged than I've ever seen it in my entire life. He gives Pansy a fierce, very Draco Malfoy glare. She's obviously said something to piss him off.

"Don't you _ever _use that word in front of my daughter!" He warns her, almost yelling. Pansy scoffs at Dad like he's joking.

"Oh, please, Draco. You _can't_ be serious right now," she laughs. I don't understand what's going on, so I just look in between Dad and Pansy.

"It was nice speaking to you, Pansy. I hope I never have the displeasure of encountering you again," Dad snarls, before turning on his heel and leaving Flourish and Blotts. Pansy looks completely shocked at whatever just happened. I don't give her so much as another glance before I follow Dad outside.

* * *

"Dad what's a 'mudblood'?" I ask him over lunch. I noticed that's what pissed him off, other than Pansy lady's presence. He immediately shushes me and looks around to make sure no one heard. What's that about?

"Lower your voice," Dad orders.

"Okay fine, what is it?" I ask again. Dad shakes his head.

"It's nothing." Yeah, right.

"Dad, you wouldn't have gotten so upset at that woman if it was 'nothing'," I point out. "Just tell me." I've never until two minutes ago heard someone use the word 'mudblood'. It obviously isn't a nice word, but I don't know what it means. Dad gives me a serious look.

"'Mudblood' is a very derogatory word for a muggle-born person," Dad informs me, his voice low. "And I don't everwant you to use that word toward anyone, it's very unbecoming." He doesn't have to worry about that. The whole notion of 'blood supremacy' doesn't interest me anyway.

"Granger, that was Hermione's, I mean my mother's, maiden name, wasn't it?" I question, remembering our meeting with Blaise yesterday. Dad nods shortly. Wait, if Pansy called her a mudblood, then...

"She's muggle-born?" I ask Dad. He nods again. Abpruptly, I stop eating and my fork clatteres onto my plate. No way.

"I'm a _half-blood?_" I whisper angrily, only loud enough so that Dad can hear me. He gives me a stern look.

"Isobelle, we aren't having this conversation right now," He tells me calmly. Of course. We never 'have this conversation right now'. Dad never wants to talk about anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I question, blatantly ignoring him. Dad exhales.

"Because it doesn't matter. I wouldn't have loved you any different."

"Well, if it doesn't matter, then why didn't you say anything?" I counter, feeling myself growing angrier with Dad.

"I didn't think it was important to tell you," he answers. Yeah, you already said that.

"Dad, you're talking in circles," I tell him. Dad takes a long sip from his glass.

"I didn't want you to feel inferior to anyone in our family over something so trivial as blood," Dad admits. Inferior? It's sad that he's right. I immediately think of my grandparents.

"Is that why it seems like Grandmother and Grandfather don't like me?"

"That could have something to do with it," Dad answers plainly. I can tell that he can't bring himself to just say yes. Honestly, I feel different. I don't feel any worse than I did before, just..._different. _I'm a half-blood now. Well, guess I always was a half-blood, but now I actually know that I am.

"If Grandmother and Grandfather aren't sure who exactly my mother is, how do they know I'm a half-blood?" I ask, giving Dad a wary glance.

"Well, they're pretty dead-seat on who they think your mother is. She's muggle-born, so they put two and two together. They nearly disowned me after you started looking like her," Dad confides, looing everywhere but at me. That's horrible.

"But they didn't," I say slowly, finishing his thought. "Why not?"

"Because I met Astoria. And once we got married, they figured I could just act like you were Astoria's daughter, because at the time, no one else realized that that wasn't true. Once people started talking, Scorpius had already been born," Dad states. By that time, I would have been nine years old. I can't imagine Dad having to put up with so many nasty rumors since I was that young. It must be equally annoying for Astoria, considering that she has no real connection to me, but she's still had to deal with everything right along with Dad.

"Oh, so who does everyone think my mother is?" I inquire. Dad shrugs.

"I'm not certain. I think people think it's more entertaining to guess than to know the actual truth," Dad gives a cynical laugh at the thought of it. Out of nowhere, a man comes up to Dad and I, flashing a wide grin. I hope this isn't another one of his tactless classmates from school.

"Draco Malfoy, a word for the _Prophet_?" The man asks, indicating his _Daily Prophet_ badge and pulling out a notepad, along with an acid green Quick Quotes Quill. Dad rolls his eyes, obviously not caring to keep up appearances in front of reporters.

"No. Step away from me," Dad asserts, staring the reporter a down. The reporter takes a considerable step backwards and then keeps talking.

"Tell me, how are you preparing for your custody battle with Isabella's mother? Do you believe you'll win?" He questions, his quill poised over his notepad as if Dad is actually going to give him an answer. Dad takes a deep breath, obviously trying to collect himself so that he doesn't get arrested for homicide.

"If you don't get the hell away from my daughter and I, the next thing you hand in to the _Daily Prophet _will include your letter of resignation, an I'll make sure of that," Dad threatens. The reporter seems frozen for a second, then he backs away.

"Uh, it, er was...nice, speaking to you, M-Mister Malfoy," the reporter stutters before hurrying off. Dad rubs his forehead.

"The last thing I need is for this to turn into a media circus," he vents.

"Well, considering what you just said to that reporter, it's going to be nothing but. I can see it now: '_Draco Malfoy Verbally Abuses Reporter Outside of Diagon Alley Cafe'_" I say, in a theatric reporter voice. Dad's lips quirk up at this.

"Well, aren't you a journalist in training?" I nod with false excitement.

"I think I'd be well at it, I've just got to brush up on my lying skills. Oh, and the face I'm going to make when you threaten to take my job because I looked at you funny," I add, pointedly raising my eyebrows at Dad.

"It was either that or be referred to as 'Isabella' for the next ten minutes of your life," Dad contests, making a face at me like he's done me a huge favor.

"I don't know, I think I could used to it. I kind of look like an Isabella, don't you think?" I tilt my head to the side so that Dad can get a better look. He shakes his head.

"I don't see it."

"How can you not? There isn't that much of a difference between Isobelle and Isabella," I inform him. Dad makes a disagreeing face.

"Yes there is. Isabella's just plain dumb," he insists.

"Someone's been talking to Scorpius a little too much," I note.

"What I mean is that Isabella just doesn't appeal to me. It's too flashy," Dad reprhases. I smirk at him.

"This coming from the man who named his son Scorpius?" Dad just smiles at me.

"Eat your lunch, Isabella."

* * *

**(A/N: So, despite all the craziness in their lives, the Malfoys try to be a normal family. I tried to put a little bit more felling into this chapter, as well as explain some things and show Draco and Isobelle's relationship at the same time. I also wanted to show that once Draco became a father, he pretty much changed as a person and kind of realized how childish he used to be. THANK YOU FOR READING! You know what to do, leave a review for me to continue! :D )**


	5. Chapter 5

***JKR owns Harry Potter!***

***So, three people have asked me what I pictured Astoria to look like, because she isn't described in the Harry Potter books, and the actress in the epilogue was just Tom Felton's girlfriend. So, to answer that, I have no idea why, but everytime I think of Astoria Greengrass, I picture Kristen Bell. Idk, I just do. Because she's really pretty and blonde and petite like **I** would imagine Astoria to be, only Astoria's meaner. So, that's who I FC as her. Now, on to the story!***

* * *

"Well, what do you propose I do?" Dad demands loudly. Scorpius peers up at me, his eyes rimmed with tears.

"Mummy and Daddy fighting again?" He asks me. I sigh. The past couple of days, Dad and Astoria have been arguing nonstop over the smallest things. Who should pick Scorpius up from day school, what we should have for dinner, who left the bedroom door open, petty things like that. They're both really tense because my court hearing is next week. Honestly, I think Astoria is just being annoying because she can be.

"I don't know! We shouldn't be having to deal with this!" Astoria shouts back. They're so loud, Scorpius and I can hear them all the way from my bedroom, and they're downstairs. I shake my head at Scorpius and comb through his blonde hair with my fingers, trying to comfort him.

"No, they're just talking," I promise him. Scorpius curls up into my lap and burries his face into my robes. I really wish Dad and Astoria wouldn't argue when Scorpius is around. He's too young.

"If you haven't noticed, this isn't exactly my vision of an ideal summer either! I didn't ask for this!" Dad yells. Scorpius sniffles against my stomach. I want to just run downstairs and scream at them both for being so immature.

"Shh...Scorpius, it's okay. Everything's fine," I whisper.

"Oh, and _I _did? She's not even _mine!_" Astoria screeches.

"You knew what marrying me meant! You knew that I had Isobelle, and you _knew _that you weren't supposed to play favorites!" Dad shouts. I can't believe it. Dad is actually confronting Astoria about how she favors Scorpius over me. This can't go well. Astoria's a very defensive person.

"I'm sorry, Draco! Would you like me to coddle and cosset her like I do Scorpius? Is that what you want?" Astoria asks jokingly. As if she's capable of having a nurturing bone in her body. I don't think Astoria knows the first thing about children, she just knows how to spoil Scorpius. I don't think she's aware that it's not the same as raising him.

"You know damn well what I mean! You could at least act like you don't hate Isobelle! I'm not asking you to shower her with affection, but I think some form of civility would be appropriate!" My heart nearly breaks in two when Scorpius reaches up and covers his ears with his hands.

"Civility? You don't see me hitting her, do you? I think I treat her well enough considering she's the reason that I'm in all of this shit!" Astoria screams. Is she serious? 'I don't hit my children so I must be a good mother!' She heaves a loud sigh. "I deserve _so _much more than this!"

"_You_? What about Isobelle? I think she at least deserves to have a mother!" I just wish Dad would stop begging Astoria to step up and try to be a mum to me. She isn't going to do it, and they just end up arguing even more when she says no.

_ "Isobelle, Isobelle, Isobelle!" _Astoria shrieks in a mocking tone. "It's always about _her!_ If you want her to have a mother so bad, then let Hermione do it! I don't want to!" Astoria tells Dad. She made that clear a long while ago. It's finally quiet for a second. I guess Dad and Astoria are done arguing.

Dad finally breaks the silence. "I always knew you were lying to me. How could I possibly believe that someone as selfish as you would have no problems with raising someone else's child? Hell, I'm not even sure you know what you're doing with Scorpius half the time!"

"I'm going over to Daphne's," Astoria says shortly. I can hear her disapparate. Good riddance. Scorpius is half asleep in my arms, so I decide to just go ahead and lay him in my bed so he can take a nap.

"Ithbelle?" Scorpius says quietly, giving me a worried look.

"Yes?" Scorpius sniffles a little bit more and wipes his eyes.

"Are Mummy and Daddy still gonna be married?" He questions, giving me a worried look. I can tell Scorpius is a little embarrassed about asking, but he really wants to know. If my heart wasn't already broken, it is now. I sit on the side of the bed facing Scorpius and give him a soft look.

"Yes, they're going to stay married. Sometimes grownups argue, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other. We argue sometimes, but we still love each other, right?" Scorpius nods slowly like he doesn't quite believe me.

"But we don't yell. Yelling is mean," Scorpius reminds me. "They should say sorry."

"I know. Why don't you get some sleep?" I give Scorpius a kiss on the forehead. He hugs one of my pillows closer to him and closes his eyes. When I'm sure Scorpius has drifted off, I quietly leave my room and shut the door. I don't really know what to do, so I decide to take a walk.

As soon as I step outside, the air warms my face. I like to come outside and think once in a while. It's good for clearing my head. Sometimes I wish I wasn't alone, though. Like I could talk to someone who just... _understood. _No one understands what I'm going through. Sometimes, I don't even understand. I just wish I knew what was going through my mother's head when she decided that it would be a good idea to get rid of me. Honestly, how do you even make that decision so easily, to just give up your child? For your _job_? I don't think I could ever get rid of my child. That seems terrible to even think about. And what is she going to say to me next week when I see her? 'Sorry'? What _do _you say the first time you meet the child you gave up fourteen years ago? And what will I say? 'Hi mum, long time no see'? It's all too much to think about.

I pass the big oak tree in our backyard, the one I promised to teach Scorpius to climb when he got old enough. I wonder if I could climb it right now. I grab on to two branches just above the base of the tree and lift my foot onto another. In minutes, I'm midway up the tree. I feel free, and a lot more relaxed than I did earlier. The wind is blowing through my hair and it feels great. For a second, I can almost forget all of the trouble in my life, something I've been trying to do for a while now. The afternoon sun is shining behind the manor, lighting everything up. I reach for another branch. It's pretty high up, and I'm rather short. I stand on my tiptoes and reach my hand out, barely able to grasp it. I barely miss the branch, and it makes me lose my balance. I teeter backwards, and the branch beneath my feet snaps. My gut drops and soon as I realize that I'm falling. I try to grab onto at least one of the branches that are brushing past me, but they all slip through my fingers. The only thing I can think to do is scream. I'm pretty high up, falling from this high can't be good. The blue sky envelops me and I almost hyperventilate. I'm falling to my death. When I hit the ground, I hear a sickening cracking sound and everything goes black.

* * *

My head hurts, and my whole body feels sore. The first thing I can think is that I'm not dead. That's a relief, I was sure I was a gonner. My back hurts, too, like I'm laying on something stiff. Slowly, I open my eyes. I immediately realize that I'm not at home. The entire room is stark white, and it makes my eyes hurt. I groan. When I hear the steady _beep, beep, beep _of the monitors, I realize I'm in the hospital. But how is that? I was just outside, falling out of that tree.

"How are you feeling, Miss Malfoy?" A Healer asks me. It's a young woman with brown hair and kind eyes. I don't know if I can answer, my mouth is really dry. The Healer hands me a cup of water and helps me to take a sip from it.

"Pain..." Is the only thing I can muster out. At the voices in the room, Dad wakes up. I didn't realize he was here. Scorpius is lying across his lap, sleeping as well. Scorpius stirs and rubs his eyes with his little hands. I notice that Astoria is no where to be found.

"How is she doing?" Dad asks the Healer at once. She jumps at hearing his voice, unaware that he was awake.

"She's stable, Mister Malfoy. Aside from the arm and ankle, she only had a few scrapes and bruises we were able the heal really quickly. Her ankle is fine, it might just feel a little funny to walk on for a couple of days. As for the broken arm arm, well, when she fell, most of her weight landed on it, so it wasn't so easy to repair. Her wrist is broken as well. We put it in a cast for the time being, and it should come off in six to eight weeks." The Healer explains. For the first time, I notice that my left hand is wrapped in a purple cast that goes all the way to my upper arm. At least it's my favorite color.

The Healer turns to me. "You're extremely lucky that you didn't break your back or neck, Miss Malfoy. You could have paralyzed yourself or worse, died," She informs me. Well, that's great. I honestly didn't think I had any luck. And if I did, it was only bad luck.

"When will she be alright to leave?" Dad questions. His eyes are bloodshot and he looks absolutely exhausted. He has a cup of coffee sitting at his feet, but something tells me hospital coffee isn't that strong. Dad still looks panicked, and I feel bad for having to land myself in the hospital and add to his already growing pile of stress. The Healer checks some papers on the desk beside me.

"Isobelle should be ready to go by this afternoon, I just need to get her prescription and her release forms and make sure everything's in order. I'm going to do that right now, so Mister Malfoy, you let me know if you need anything." Dad nods and the Healer leaves the room. Dad regards me with a distraught expression.

"Isobelle, you have no idea how much you scared me," he says in a gentle voice. "Don't ever worry me like that again."

"I won't," I promise him.

"You really have Scorpius to thank. He went outside to play and that's where he found you. He thought you were dead." Scorpius's eyes flutter open at hearing his name. His sleepy face lights up with a smile when he sees me. Scorpius gets up from Dad's lap and rushes over to me to grab my good hand.

"Ithbelle! You're up! I saw you outside yesterday and I tried to wake you up but you didn't wake up so I thought you were dead so I cried and then I went and got Daddy and he took you here and they gave you that purple thing but you were still asleep so we stayed late at night and we even eated here because Daddy didn't want to leave you and it was weird because the food was yucky and then it was after my bedtime so I fell asleep and then I woke up again and you and Daddy were still asleep so I went back too sleep to and then I woke up and you and Daddy were woked up too and now I'm here!" Scorpius exclaims in one long sentence. He takes a huge breath. "And that's what happened." I give Scorpius a smile.

"Well, thank you for staying here with me, even though the hospital food was yucky." Scorpius sticks out his tongue like the thought of the food is making him want to vomit.

"It was very yucky. Like yuckier than yucky! Like poo!" Scorpius illustrates, using his five-year-old vocabulary. Scorpius points to my cast. "I like that. Daddy, can I have one?" Dad shakes his head at Scorpius.

"No, and let's hope you never need a cast. Don't bother Isobelle too much, Scorpius. She's in a lot of pain," he tells him. Immediately, Scorpius lets go of my hand like it's going to burn him.

"Sorry, Ithbelle," he apologizes.

"It's fine, Scorp. How long have you been here?" I ask Dad.

He glances at the clock overhead. "Well, I think we got here at around three yesterday and now it's only a bit after noon. So, a little short of a day," Dad answers. Wow, I was out that long? It only seemed like minutes, though. I notice that Dad is dressed for work in his boring blue robes. He must have been ready to set off for work, when Scorpius found me outside.

"Oh," I really don't know what else to say. Scorpius tugs on the sheet covering my legs.

"And guess what, Ithbelle? Guess what?" He asks excitedly.

"What, Scorpius?" Scorpius smiles again. I swear, I'm going to be depressed when his front teeth grow in.

"Gramma and Grampa's coming over for dinner!" He says, grinning again. Scorpius frowns when I don't smile back at him. "You're not excited?"

"Oh, no, I am. I'm just a little tired, that's all," I lie, not wanting him to get upset. Scorpius is such a delicate little being, he can't stand it when other people aren't happy.

"But you've been sleeping so long!" He points out. True enough. I cast my gaze on Dad. He just gives me the same look that he gives me when I'm in Astoria's presence that says _I know you don't like it, but just be nice_. I sigh. This brilliant news is just what I needed for my headache.

"You're right." Scorpius hops up on the edge of the bed, taking care not to touch me.

"I'm going to tell Gramma and Grampa everything about school!" Scorpius muses. "Like how I play with my friends, and how I color, and how I answer all the questions right because I'm the smartest! And then Gramma will give me sweets and do this!" Scorpius starts pinching my cheeks in a very Grandmotherish manner. Even Dad starts laughing at this.

"And then Grampa will laugh at all my stories in the right places and then make me laugh!" It isn't a secret that my Grandfather isn't a sunny person, but he's completely different around Scorpius.

"When are they coming?" I ask Dad.

"They were coming over tonight but, I suppose I should owl Mother and tell her-"

"Oh, no, I'm fine," I assure Dad, not wanting to dissapoint Scorpius. And my arm is only broken. Considering I could be paralyzed or dead, I don't see that as much of a setback.

"Are you sure? It may take some time getting used to."

"I suppose I've got to eat either way, and luckily it's my left arm and not my right," I tell Dad. If I had broken my right arm, I'm not sure what I would do. Dad shrugs.

"Well, it's fine with me as long as you're comfortable." The Healer walks in and hands Dad a form.

"Mister Malfoy, you'll just need to sign this and Isobelle will be good to go." Dad signs on all the dotted lines and hands the form back to the Healer. In return, she hands him a half-sheet of white paper. "This Isobelle's prescription. The potion should ease the pain for the most part and help the healing to go smoothly." Scorpius turns to the Healer.

"You're pretty!" He announces. Oh, Scorpius. Always the ladies' man. The Healer gives Scorpius a warm smile.

"Why, thank you! You're quite handsome yourself." At this, Scorpius beams at her. Looks like he's got himself a girlfriend. Dad and I share a look. Women love Scorpius. He's a little charmer.

"Thank you. And I like you because you made my sister better." Scorpius pats my good arm. The Healer just chuckles quietly. She must be used to dealing with small children. Astoria could take some lessons from her.

"That's my job. But I need _you _to do a job for me, okay?" Scorpius nods intently, waiting for the Healer to continue. "I need you to take care of your sister and make sure her arm heals up perfectly, alright?" Scorpius nods some more.

"I will!" The Healer gives Scorpius another smile.

"Alright, I'm counting on you. Again, we've done all we can do Mister Malfoy and Isobelle should be just fine." After she waves bye to Scorpius, the Healer leaves. Not soon after, Dad helps me stand up. She was right, my ankle does feel odd. It only hurts a small bit though, so I can walk on it. My cast is really heavy, so I'll have to get used to it so I don't look like a total idiot tonight. I'm sure that tonight's dinner will prove to be very interesting.

* * *

"Gramma! Grampa!" Scorpius cries, hurtling toward Grandmother at an alarming rate. He climbs onto her lap and gives her a big hug.

"Oh, Scorpius! It's so wonderful to see you!" Grandmother pinches both of Scorpius' cheeks and Scorpius laughs. Grandmother absolutely adores Scorpius.

"Hi Grampa!" Scorpius waves at Grandfather. He smiles back. Okay, it's not a scowl, so in my family we call it his version of a smile.

"Hello, Scorpius. How have you been?" This is all Scorpius needs. He starts babbling on and telling our grandparents every little interesting detail about his life that he hasn't yet regaled them with.

"Good, Grampa! At day school, I answer all the questions right because I'm the smartest and I can read the best out of anyone and count the best! I counted to two hundred without messing up and I did it for Mummy and Daddy and they said good job! And then I played in the sandbox with Michael and we sat down and I got sand in my bum and it itched real bad so Mummy had to bring me new clothes because it itched so so bad! Then a lot of boring stuff happened so I won't tell you that. But then yesterday, Ithbelle felled out the tree and broke her arm and then I found her so she didn't die and we went to St. Mungo's and me and Daddy ate yucky food there then Ithbelle got that thing on her arm because it's going to make it better and that's my job to make sure she gets all better!" Scorpius looks at Grandmother and Grandfather, waiting for their reactions. I honestly don't think that they caught all of what he said. I know I didn't.

"Well, it certainly sounds like you've had an eventful past couple of weeks, young man." Grandmother says tactly, realizing this is a generic enough response to make Scorpius think she heard every single word he said.

Grandfather turns to me. "What exactly did happen to your arm, Isobelle?" He questions, giving me a slow, bored gaze. For a second, I'm stunned that he's even talking to me. Grandfather almost never speaks to me.

"Isobelle, your grandfather asked you a question," Dad prompts. "Isobelle."

"I...well, I uh, fell. O-out of a tree," I stutter. Grandmother gasps.

"You only walked away from it with a broken arm? I'm surprised you aren't dead!" _You'd like that, wouldn't you?_

"Scorpius, dear, sit in your own chair, please. Dinner's being served," Astoria orders. I wonder when she got back from her sister's. Reluctantly, Scorpius gets down from Grandmother's lap. In consolation, he just takes the seat on her other side.

It is kind of difficult to eat with one arm. Dad's helping me cut my food and things like that and Astoria, being Astoria, is just staring like I'm some type of museum attraction. She and Dad still really aren't on the greatest of terms, but they're acting like it for my grandparents' sake. They can be really nosy people.

"How are you feeling, Isobelle?" Astoria asks, regarding me with fake interest. Dad nudges my foot from under the table, reminding me not to give her some witty remark as an answer.

"My arm is still hurts some. It _is _broken..." Dad shoots me a look. "...in three places." I finish the sentence. Astoria just smirks at me when she notices the look Dad's giving me. Come on, woman. Grow up.

"Isobelle, you shouldn't be climbing trees anyway. You should be doing more practical things for a young woman your age," Grandmother admonishes, shaking her head at Dad. "Draco, you should let me introduce her to some of the other ladies' granddaughters," Grandmother suggests. I'm not interested in meeting anyone in Grandmother's social circle. Why would I want to spend an entire day with the spawn of Grandmother's friends that are more stuck-up than her and Astoria combined? And the fact that I'm the beloved Draco Malfoy's illegitemate child wouldn't make things much better. As well as I know Grandmother, she's only doing it to punish Dad for having me. I know she doesn't forgive Dad for it. Neither does Grandfather. They never will. And they'll never accept me.

"No thank you, Mother. I don't think that Isobelle would enjoy that very much." Dad answers. At least I didn't have to tell Grandmother myself. I don't need another reason for her to hate me.

"Pity. So tell me, Astoria. How is your sister doing?" Grandmother asks.

"Oh, she's doing fabulous, Narcissa. I just visited her yesterday," Astoria answers, smiling fondly at Grandmother. It astounds me how fake she is. Grandfather furrows his eyebrows.

"While Isobelle was in the hospital?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I had already left before Isobelle's little accident. Draco didn't see it important to tell me either, he just sent me an owl in the middle of the night. You can imagine how concerned I was. If anything happened to Isobelle, I would simply be a mess!" Astoria puts a hand to her chest in false grief. Grandmother gives Dad a disapproving look.

"Draco! How could you possibly think that it would be acceptable only to _owl _Astoria at a time like that! You had the poor woman beside herself worrying!" Or it was quite the opposite: Astoria didn't care at all. Astoria gives Dad a smug look and he just sighs. Fortunately, Scorpius speaks up to save the day.

"Yeah, Mummy and then you coulda met the pretty Healer." Scorpius tells Astoria. Maybe 'unfortunately' would be the better word to use in this situatuion.

"The pretty Healer? What are you talking about, honey?" Scorpius sets his fork down in preparation for his story.

"The pretty Healer lady. Ithbelle's Healer. She was really pretty with brown hair and green eyes. Green eyes, Mummy! And I told her she was pretty and she said that I was handsome! And she smiled all the time at me and at Daddy!" Scorpius explains. Grandmother sighs and Grandfather looks like this is the funniest thing he's heard in a while. Probably only second to the oh-so-hilarious tale that his son had a child with a muggle-born witch. Astoria sets her ice blue eyes on Dad in an expertly concealed look of pure anger. Apparently, it's beyond her comprehension that people can't just be nice and smile. Anyone who smiles at her husband must also be his mistress.

"She sounds like a very nice woman," Astoria says through clenched teeth. Scorpius nods in agreeance.

"Mummy, she was so nice! She gave me a special job of making sure Ithbelle's arm heals perfect!" Astoria gives Scorpius a smile, but it's extremely forced.

"She did, did she? Well, that's wonderful for her." Scorpius finishes the rest of his food.

"Mummy, I'm done. What's for dessert?" Astoria frowns.

"I'm not sure, love. How about you go play, and I'll be absolutely sure to come and get you once dessert is ready. How does that sound?" Scorpius smiles wide at Astoria, oblivious to the fact that she's just trying to get rid of him.

"Kay! Don't forget, Mummy!" Scorpius pushes his chair out and runs away to go to his room. As soon as he's out of earshot, Grandfather gives Dad an amused look.

"So, Isobelle's mother wants custody?" He didn't beat around the bush at all. Dad looks stricken at Grandfather's mention of it. As far as I know, he never told Grandfather or Grandmother anything about it.

"How do you know?" Dad asks carefully. Astoria leans forward, propping her elbows on the table like she's listening to some juicy conversation.

"Well, actually, Mrs. Montague told me," Grandmother responds, giving Draco an impatient glare.

"Although I must say that table gossip doesn't at all compare to that article written by the Skeeter woman," Grandfather adds.

"You know how she is, those are all lies," Dad says defensively.

"But Hermione really does want custody," Astoria blurts out helpfully. I can feel the atmosphere in the room drop twenty degrees. I wish I could kill Astoria right now. Why would she think now is the right time to bring something like that up? Why does she have to be such a, excuse my language, but a bitch? There's no better word to describe her. Dad throws Astoria a dirty look. She smiles back. Grandmother and Grandfather both look at each other, then turn to Dad. Grandmother has her hand over her mouth and Grandfather looks like he would kill Dad right now if it wouldn't land him in Azkaban.

"So she _is_ the mother?" Grandmother whispers in a disbelieving tone. Astoria nods, looking very pleased with herself.

"I thought you've known for years now," Dad says in as calm of a voice as he can manage.

"Yes, well, thinking something is a lot different than knowing it is true, Draco," Grandfather replies.

"He's right, Lucius. I think we have known long enough. So about her asking for custody, what exactly does this mean?" Grandmother asks, obviously trying to stay as calm as she can be. She isn't happy about this, but she's handling it better than Grandfather, who is casting me hateful glances at fifteen-second intervals. While Dad explains the whole situation, Astoria is gently stroking his arm like the caring wife she obviously isn't.

"And if Granger does get rights to Isobelle, what are you planning on doing?" Grandfather asks.

"Let her see her. There isn't much else I _can_ do." Dad deadpans. Grandfather quirks an eyebrow at Dad.

"Well, I certainly do hope you have realized that your actions have consequences."

"I've realized that for fourteen years now. I'm an adult," Dad reminds him, wiith an edge to his voice. Grandfather seems pretty unperturbed.

"That you are. Yet you still posses the decision-making ability of a child."

"Father, I honestly believe you are the _last _person that should be telling me about decision making!" Dad argues. Grandmother gives them both scathing looks.

"Stop it, the both of you! Not in front of Isobelle!" She reprimands. Astoria tilts her head to face Dad, silently urging him to do something to get rid of me.

"Isobelle, I think it's time for you to take your healing potion. You want your arm to get better, don't you?" Dad asks. In his eyes, I can tell that he really needs to talk to his parents, so I'm happy to leave. To Astoria and my grandparents, I'm not exactly desired company anyway. I silently leave the dining room and traipse upstairs. From what I can hear it's just more arguing. That makes me think of that day when Dad was so adamant with Blaise about the fact that his parents wouldn't help him keep me. I think it's ironic that they want nothing to do with it. If they really hated my mother, wouldn't they want to do everything in their power to keep me away from her? Perhaps it's another one of their 'punishment' methods or them showing the fact their they don't accept nor support their half-blooded granddaughter. I don't understand it at all.

* * *

***(A/N: So that's that chapter. I really don't like Astoria. I always find it odd when writers give a personality to a character and they can't even stand them themselves. I do that too often. So, if you're wondering where the court scenes are, they'll be the chapter after next! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! Leave a review! :D )**


	6. Chapter 6

*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

_**OOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOO**_

My court case is tomorrow. I'm meeting my mother tomorrow._ I'm meeting my mother tomorrow. _Dad's been a wreck all day. He came home early from work because he just couldn't concentrate. Even Astoria is being less of a bother, because she knows how tense everything is. The chime from the fireplace rings. Dad looks up from the letter he's writing.

"Scorpius, did you say something?" He asks. Scorpius shakes his head.

"It's the Floo, Daddy!" Dad gives Scorpius a confused look.

"The fireplace, Draco." Astoria reminds him. Dad nods distractedly and wave shis wand to grant the person's entry. Mr. Zabini steps out of the fireplace. He has a pretty urgent look on his face.

"Hello, Draco, Astoria, I apologize for coming unnanounced like this, but-"

"It's fine. Is something wrong?" Dad asks nods. Oh, what now?

"Well, considering the hearing is tomorrow and there isn't much we can do about it, I just thought that I would tell you in advance. I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but the Wizengamot's already looked at Hermione's request for joint custody of Isobelle." Blaise informs us. Astoria wrinkles her nose.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly what it means, but her lawyer handed it in yesterday, because Hermione handed in Isobelle's medical records yesterday as well. She pointed out the fact that Isobelle broke her arm and manage to knock herself unconscious while in your care, Draco, which could possibly illustrate you as a neglectful parent." Blaise explains.

"But that has nothing to do with Dad. It was my fault," I tell Blaise. He nods.

"That may be, but you were still under Draco and Astoria's care at the time." Astoria snorts. Dad and Blaise ignore her.

"Why does she have access to Isobelle's medical records anyway? She doesn't have any guardianship over her." Dad asks, giving Blaise an accusing look.

"Hermione is suing you, meaning she can use whatever she needs to prove her case. And as long as she obtained the records through her lawyer, there's nothing illegal about it." Blaise answers. Dad scowls.

"So, let me get this straight. She can sue me for being 'neglectful' when she hasn't at all taken care of Isobelle? Isobelle is a child and accidents like that are bound to happen. It sounds like I'm being set up for failure." Blaise takes a deep breath.

"Well, it certainly is a difficult situation. However, to make it fair, the Wizengamot looked at the medical records of her children as well, but nothing noteworthy came up."

"Her eldest child is _five_!" Dad argues. "A lot more can happen it fourteen years than can happen in five."

"I'm five!" Scorpius interjects. Blaise gives his a quick smile.

"As I said, Draco, it isn't something we can do anything about now. I would just be prepared to have joint custody of Isobelle from now on. Things really don't look too good for us. I know you don't like to hear this, but there isn't really any reason as to why Hermione shouldn't be able to be in Isobelle's life." Blaise says calmly. I brace myself, expecting Dad to do a complete blow-up on Mr. Zabini for what he just said. He doesn't. He just gived Blaise a vacant look.

"You're my lawyer. I'm not paying you to tell me that we're going to lose."

"I didn't say that we would lose. I'm just telling you that the chances of Hermione not winning any rights are very slim. Nothing is set in stone, though." Blaise assures Dad.

"Blaise, did you ever consider that Hermione just wants custody of Isobelle for _money_?" Astoria questions.

"I have, but Hermione has already made it clear that she has no interest whatsoever in money. Considering her husband is an Auror and she works pretty high in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they do very well as it is," Blaise answers. Astoria doesn't look entirely satisfied with this, but she doesn't say anything else. Blaise turns to Dad.

"That's really all I had to tell you, Draco. Just make sure that you all are on time tomorrow." Dad nods.

"Alright. thank you Blaise." With that, Mr. Zabini apparates. Dad sighs dejectedly.

"Well, Isobelle, it seems as if you're going to get to know your mother after all."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

My court hearing is today. My stomach has been in knots from the minute I woke up. I'm meeting my mother today. Everything is going to be different from this point on. After I get dressed and manage to brush my hair into some semblance of order, I go to wake up Scorpius. It still takes a long time to get ready, considering I have to do things virtually one-armed now. Scorpius is fast asleep with him bum in the air, clutching his stuffed hippogriff, Franklin. He's so adorable when he's asleep. Only half-so when he's awake.

"Scorpius. Scorpius, it's time to wake up," I say quietly. Scorpius stirs and his eyes open. "It's time to wake up." Scorpius yawns and just looks at me for a second, dazed. His eyes close again. "Scorpius! You need to wake up now." Scorpius sighs. He sits up in his bed, and his blonde hair is all sticky-uppy from sleeping. When he gets out of bed he yawns some more. "Is the Ministry today?" I nod.

"Yes, that's today, so you need to pick out some really nice robes, okay?"

"I don't know which ones. Can you help me?" Scorpius asks, giving me a pleading look. Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do. I open Scorpius' closet door, which is full of robes and jumpers and shoes. Hopefully, he isn't in a thorough mood today. Scorpius sits on the edge of his bed, waiting for me to start pulling out robes. I start with a cobalt blue set.

"What about these?" Scorpius shakes his head.

"No." I pull out a charcoal gray set. These would match his eyes.

"What about these?" Scorpius shakes his head again.

"Nope." Oh, Merlin. This is going to take all day. I pull out a dark orange set.

"I think that these would look-"

"No!" Scorpius gives me an impatient look. Oh, he's one to talk.

"These?"

"No way."

"These?"

"Those are yucky! Mummy picked those!"

"What about these ones?" I hold out a forest green set of robes for Scorpius to inspect. Thankfully, he nods his approval.

"I like those. Thanks, Ithbelle!" I hand Scorpius his robes.

"Make sure you get dressed quickly. And comb your hair," I remind him. Scorpius narrows his eyes at me.

"You sound like Mummy!" He says with a cheeky grin. Ew, Don't ever say that to me again.

"Yes, well, you need to look your best." Scorpius starts pushing on the backs of my legs to get me out of his room.

"_Okay!_" I shut Scorpius' door behind me and go think of something to do. I'm completely on edge. I've already read all the books Dad bought me, and I can't really draw with one arm. I check the clock in the hallway. It's a little after nine, and the hearing is at ten fifteen. I suppose I have some time to squeeze in breakfast, except I don't know if I can really eat anything without having the urge to throw it back up.

Dad is already in the kitchen eating breakfast. He looks very put together, but I can tell he's as nervous as I am.

"Good morning, Isobelle."

"Good morning." I sit down at the breakfast table and attempt to pour myself a cup of tea. Dad just watches me silently over the top of his newspaper. After spilling tea on the table four times, I finally succeed. Without a word, Dad pulls out his wand and cleans the mess up for me.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm." Dad sets his newspaper down.

"You look nice," he tells me. Looks like I managed to tame my hair today. Score.

"Thank you." Dad gives me a wistful look. "She's not going to replace you if that's what your thinking."

"What do you mean?" I think Dad's pretending not to know what I'm talking about, but deep down, he does.

"No matter what happens today, you're still the one who raised me. You know I can't overlook that."

"Of course not." Dad says stiffly. I can tell that he's trying really hard not to get all mushy. That makes me smile. "What?"

"Nothing, Dad. I love you." Dad makes a confused face at my random smile.

"Erm... I love you, too." We both hear a loud pounding on the stairs. It must be Scorpius. Sure enough, Scorpius opens the door and he aprears in the kitchen. He climbs into the chair beside me. His robes look so cute on him, and thank Merlin he did comb his hair. Scorpius looks just like a mini Dad.

"Hi, Daddy! Where's Mummy?" He asks, piling his plate high with waffles and a diabetes-inducing amount of syrup.

"Mummy's still getting dressed. Please don't spill that on yourself, Scorpius." Dad watches as Scorpius shovels forkful after forkful of waffles into his mouth, just waiting for him to drop it on himself and ruin his clothes.

"I won't. Is Ithbelle seeing her Mummy today?" Scorpius questions. Dad nods.

"Yes, Isobelle is seeing her mother today." Scorpius turns to me.

"Are you excited?" He asks me. I don't really know how I feel. Scorpius looks at me expectantly.

"I'm kind of nervous, really." I answer. Scorpius wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Why you nervous?"

I shrug. "I guess because I don't know what she'll think of me." Scorpius looks at me like I'm being ridiculous.

"She has to like you because she's your mummy!" Oh, if only that were true. "Right, Daddy? Ithbelle's mummy likes her, right?" Dad gives Scorpius another stiff nod.

"Of course." We're saved from any more awkward conversation by Astoria. Her high heels click loudly as she walks into the kitchen. She actually looks really pretty in her light pink robes. Not that I don't think Astoria is pretty, because I do, I just don't like to admit it. Astoria smiles at Dad as she sits down, annoyingly close to him.

"Mummy, you look beautiful!" Scorpius exclaims, giving Astoria a wide smile.

"Thank you, dear. You look dashing yourself." Astoria turns to me. Oh, Merlin. Here we go. "You must be an absolute ball of nerves." Actually, I am, but I won't give her the satisfaction.

"Not really." Dad gives me an odd look, considering not two minutes ago, I was just telling Scorpius how apprehensive I am over this whole situation.

Dad checks his watch. "We really need to get going soon. It's almost nine thirty."

"We can leave now," Astoria says. "Scorpius, are you done eating?" Scorpius nods.

"Can we Floo?"

"I think that would be the best way," Dad agrees. Scorpius hops down from his chair and dashes to the fireplace in the kitchen. He loves using the Floo. We all squeeze inside the fireplace. Scorpius grabs a handful of Floo powder.

"Daddy, can I do it?" Dad nods. Scorpius throws down the Floo powder.

"The Ministry of Magic!" In an instant, we're swallowed through the bright green flames. When we step out, we're surroundeed by tons of busy people milling about. Other people are stepping out of the fireplaces beside us as well. We step out of the fireplace and Dad starts walking quickly and with purpose, Astoria at his side. Scorpius waves to a lot of the people he's seen before. He points out a lot of cool things to me, like a cafe and the paper airplane memos that are flying around the cieling. Some people say 'good morning' to Dad, but most of the crowd parts when he walks past. Dad leads us down a long hallway. It's dark with glittering black floors and walls. Not as many people are going this way, but still there are quite a few. We get into an elevator and Dad presses a button.

"Are we goin to your office, Daddy?" Scorpius questions. Dad shakes his head.

"We're going up a floor, actually." The elevator shoots upward and in an instant, it opens again. This may just as well be the fastest elevator I've ever been in in my life. A huge plaque on the outside of the elevator reads '_Level Nine, Department of Mysteries'_. 'Department of Mysteries', that sounds... _mysterious_. Dad keeps walking until we reach a flight of stone stairs.

"It's the only way you can get to the courtrooms," he explains. Astoria sighs, knowing full well that she chose the wrong day to wear high heels. The stairway is dark, only lit by torches in brackets every few meters. I can hear the distinctive echoing of someone else coming in the opposite direction.

"Hello, Blaise," greets Dad.

"Good morning, Draco. You all are right on time," says Mr. Zabini.

"Of course, wouldn't want to be late for this," Dad replies dejectedly. Blaise gives him a forced smile.

"Would you mind terribly if I stole Isobelle for a moment? I would just like to discuss one more thing with her." Dad shakes his head.

"No, not at all." Mr. Zabini turns to me.

"Isobelle, I just want to speak to you in my office a moment, if that's alright with you."

"Um, sure, it's fine." Mr. Zabini gestures for me to follow him. My family turns around and continues on to the courtrooms. I walk with Mr. Zabini in an awkward silence. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.

"I just wanted to show you something before you made your decision today. The Wizengamot will probably take whatever you say into great account, so I just want to make sure you don't regret anything," Mr. Zabini tells me.

"Okay." Mr. Zabini leads me to a door that has a plaque with his name on it. He opens the door and lets me in. We're in his office, and it looks pretty lavish. He has a bunch of comfortable furniture and a wide window with a nice view. Oddly enough, it's raining outside his window, when I know for a fact that it's sunny out. Mr. Zabini goes to a corner in his office and rummages through a bunch of things, leaving me to stand in the middle of his office. He pulls out a large stone ring and sets it in the middle of the room. It floats there for a second, and I stand there and watch in awe. The ring elongates until it touches the floor, creating some kind of basin. Mr. Zabini then pulls a small vial out of a tiny box. He looks at me.

"Am I right in assuming that you aren't familiar with pensieves?" He asks. Actually, I've never heard of them.

"No...what is it?"

"You use it to look at thoughts and memories. I wanted to show you some of your father's memories." Mr. Zabini indicates the vial in his hand.

"Those are _memories_?" Mr. Zabini nods. He uncorks the vial and pours it into the basin. Long, silvery strings swim around inside it. I never imagined that that's what memories would have looked like.

"To see them, slowly lower your face into the basin." Mr. Zabini explains to me. It looks like there's water in there. This must be a joke.

"But, I'll drown eventually, won't I?" Mr. Zabini shakes his head.

"Oh, no, it's perfectly safe. I've used it many times." Mr. Zabini looks at me encouragingly. I submerge my face into the basin, wondering which memories of Dad's I'm about to see. I feel like I'm being pulled downward, and different colors and lights swirl and spin around me. When all of the spinning stops, I'm in an unfamiliar place. I'm standing in the living room of what appears to be a pretty posh flat. Dad is sitting on the sofa reading a book. He looks considerably younger, a little bit older than a teenager at most. I'd day pretty early twenties.

"Dad! Dad!" I call. He doesn't even flinch. It takes a couple minutes for me to realize that he can't see or hear me at all. It's like I don't even exist. The fireplace chime rings and green flames erupt inside it. Dad lazily lifts his wand to answer the fireplace. A young woman steps out. She's relatively short, with tan skin and wild brown hair. She looks about Dad's age. A frantic and tired expression is plastered on her face, and she's clutching something that's bundled in what looks like pink blankets. It looks kind of like... _a baby_.

_"Granger, what are you doing in my flat?" _Memory Dad asks, closing his book and fixing the woman with a dirty look. Granger? That woman must be my mother. And she must be holding me. This is the memory where she gives me up. I don't know if I want to watch, but I don't think I have another choice.

_"Draco, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I can't do this. I just can't." _My mother cries. Dad gives her a confused look.

_"Can't do what? What is that you're holding?" _My mother lets a tear escape from her eye.

_"Your daughter," _she answers lamely. _"Her name is Isobelle." _Dad does a double take and eyes my mother skeptically.

_ "What the hell are you talking about? Don't play with me like that, Granger. Why do you have a baby?"_ The expression on his face says that he has a pretty good idea why, but he can't being himself to think it's true.

_ "Because she's ours. I... I didn't believe it either."_

_"We had sex once..." _Dad says slowly. "_We were pissed off our asses." _My mother nods ashamedly.

"_Once is all it takes, Draco. Look, I didn't want this to happen any more than you did-"_

_ "She can't be mine. She's not!" _Dad says firmly, shaking his head.

_"She is your daughter. Ther hasn't been anyone else,_" my mother answers quietly. Dad looks like that doesn't mean anything.

_"Are you listening to me? She isn't mine!_" He shouts. My mother nods slowly.

_ "I can perform a paternity charm right now."_ She offers. Dad crosses his arms.

_"Do it, then_." My mother pulls out her wand. After waving it a bit and muttering an incantation, a faint blue light glows around my Dad for a second. His eyes widen.

_"Holy shit," _is the only thing he can think to say.

_"I told you, Draco_." Dad just stands there, absolutely petrified.

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _He demands.

"_I didn't tell anyone except for my parents. I went to stay with them for the last five months. I told them I was giving her up for adoption." _Dad looks like he doesn't like the sound of that.

"_And what are you really doing?"_ My mother shrugs. This apparently makes Dad really upset. He gives my mother an impatient glare.

"_How can you not know? She's our child!"_ This makes my mother actually start crying. She gives Dad a pitiful look.

_"I don't want her, Draco. I don't want her!_" She cries. Dad gives her a completely stunned face.

_"What? She's our daughter! You can't just get rid of her! You're her mother!_" Dad yells, completely livid.

_"Draco, I can't have a child! Look at me! I'm only twenty, and I finally got that job I wanted at the Ministry. Do you know that having a child would ruin that? And no one's going to help me! I can't afford this like you can! I don't know the first thing about being a parent!" _

Dad throws his arms in the air out of frustration. _"And I do? Granger, I can't believe you! Who does something like that? You can't just show up at my flat unannounced with a fucking baby! I can't beieve someone as smart as you would choose to do something so stupid!"_

_ "Draco, I didn't think I had to tell you! But I can't raise her. I don't want a baby! What am I supposed to tell Ron?" _Ron, why does that name sound familiar?

_"You're honestly worried about Weasley right now? I would think you'd find your child more important than a silly boyfriend!"_ Weasley. That's my mother's last name now. He must be the man she married. My mother starts crying even more.

_"He'll know that she isn't his! Look, Draco, I'm sorry, but I'm not keeping her. I'm just not. I can't! This would ruin my entire life! I'm a war hero, for Merlin's sake!_" My mother's expression turns pleading. "_Draco, I'm not forcing you to do anything, but when I go home, she's not coming with me._" Dad gives my mother a disgusted look.

_"What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe anybody would consider you a caring person! You're selfish and insane!" _Dad sighs. He's silent for a long while, like he's making a big decision._ "If I take her, you're never seeing her again." _Dad warns. My mother nods gratefully and thrusts me into my Dad's arms. He looks awkward holding me, like he's never held a baby in his life. I wouldn't doubt that.

_"I don't want to. Draco, I don't want to. Please don't tell anyone about this. Please," _she begs. Dad shakes his head.

"_You don't have to worry about that. I would embarrassed to tell anyone that I ever had a child with you and that you just abandoned her the way you did. Get out of my flat, Granger. And don't ever speak to me again." _

_ "Draco, I'm so sorry_," is all my mother says before she disapparates. I can't believe it. She just left me like that. I can't even cry. I just feel stiff and numb. Dad is still holding me, and he looks just as shocked as I do. He looks down at me.

_"Isobelle, I have no idea how I'm going to take care of you, but I'll be damned sure to do a lot better than your mudblood mother ever could._" He says angrily. He used that word 'mudblood', the one he told me never to use. I can tell that the Dad in the memory is a lot different than the Dad I know. I want to reach out and tell him that everything ends up okay, but he has no idea I'm here. I feel myself being pulled out of the memory as it fades. I'm happy to leave it, because I don't think I could handle any more of that. When everything rematerializes, I'm in Diagon Alley. It takes me a second to spot Dad. When I catch up to him, I can see that he's carrying a toddler. It's me. I look to be about three years old. I'm clutching a piece of parchment with scribblings on it. Huh, even as a toddler I was an artist. In Dad's other arm, he's holding a small pink backpack. It's a funny sight. He must be taking me home from preschool.

_ "Daddy?"_ I ask quietly.

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "Why I don't have a mummy?"_ Dad gives me a soft look. The memory me stares at him with wide brown eyes, waiting for an answer. I wonder what he's going the say.

_ "You have a mother, Belle. She just doesn't live with us. Why the sudden interest?"_

_"'Cause today we was learnin about families, and everyone said they got a mummy and a daddy, not just a daddy like me."_ I explain. _"Why don't mummy live with us?"_ Dad has a pensive look on his face for a second. I can tell he's trying to come up with an answer other than the one I just saw in his memory a couple of minutes ago.

_ "We don't live with your mother because she and I don't get along_," He answers vaguely. I give him a confused look.

"_Why not? Is Mummy a meanie? Does Mummy don't share?" _I guess. Dad chuckles quietly.

_ "You know what a secret is, don't you?" _

_"Something you can't tell nobody! Ever!" _I answer. Dad nods.

_"Exactly. if I tell you a secret, you have to promise not to tell anyone, understand?"_ I bob my head up and down.

_"I promise I won't tell nobody!_" I assure him. Dad gives me a skeptical look.

_"I don't know if I should tell you this..."_ He smirks.

_ "Daddy!"_ I giggle. Dad just gives me a playful smile.

_"Fine, then. Do you want to know the real reason why you only have a daddy?" _I nod curiously. _"You see, all the other children need two parents to love them enough. I love you so much that I don't need anyone to help me."_ He explains. The memory me smiles and wraps my arms tighter around Dad's shoulders.

_"Really?_"

_"Of course, now how about some ice cream?"_

_ "Yes!" _I cheer. The memory leaves a smile on my face as it fades away, leaving me to wonder what I'm going to see next. When everything settles down, I'm in a restaurant. Dad is smiling and having a conversation with someone. I can't tell how far in the future this is, because Dad basically looks the same as he did in the last memory, except he got a haircut. I turn around to see who he's sitting with. It's Astoria She looks younger, too. She's smiling back and laughing at everything he says. They must be on a date.

_"So, you don't mind the fact that I have a daughter?_" Astoria shakes her head at Dad like he's crazy.

_"Of course not, Draco! I love Isobelle to death!" _She assures him. What a lie. Dad smiles again.

_ "That's great, she really likes you too." _ Wow, there was a point when I _liked _Astoria? No wonder I chose to forget that.

_"I always knew she was a good judge of character," _Astoria jokes, laughing again. Dad smiles at her, but it looks kind of forced. He looks nervous about something.

_"I sure hope so." _Dad stands up. Astoria gives him a confused look.

_"Draco what are you..." _Dad takes Astoria's hand and gets down on one knee. Astoria gasps. This must be the memory where he proposed to Astoria.

_ "Astoria, I love you. And more importantly, Isobelle loves you. You don't know how much that means to me. These past couple years with you have been truly amazing, and I can't imagine speanding the rest of my life with anyone but you. Astoria Claire Greengrass, will you marry me?"_ Dad pulls a ring box out of his robes pocket and opens it to Astoria. She squeals with delight and nods frantically.

_"Yes, Draco! Yes, I'll marry you!" _Astoria cries. Dad breaks into a wide smile as he slips the engagement ring onto Astoria's finger and theykiss. All of the other people in the restaurant start clapping and cheering. I don't know what happens, but in an instant, I'm back in mine and Dad's flat. I can tell it's the same day, because Dad is still wearing the same clothes and he still has a ridiculous grin on his face. He's walking me into the front door of our flat, holding my hand. I look to be about Scorpius' age, maybe a year older.

_ "Did you have a fun time at your grandparents'?" _Dad asks. I nod.

_ "Gramma let me dress-up in her fancy clothes!"_ I exclaim. Now, I can't imagine Grandmother ever letting me touch her clothes, or anything of hers for that matter. Or Dad ever letting her watch me. I know that my grandparents don't particularly like me now, but I had always assumed that that had been the case ever since I was born. Dad shuts the door behind us and hangs his cloak up. I immediately run off somewhere and come back with a box of crayons and a sheet of parchment. I sit at the kitchen table while Dad figures out what we should have for dinner.

_"How bout pasgetti?_" I suggest, not bothering to look up from the picture I'm drawing.

_"Yes, spa-ghetti, sounds fine," _Dad corrects, pulling out all the ingredients and making dinner with his wand. Even if he _is _using magic, it's still odd seeing Dad cook. Since we moved to Malfoy Manor, I don't think I've even seen him boil water. He sets my dinner in front of me and puts his plate at his own place.

_ "Isobelle, you're going to have to put that away for a little bit. We're having dinner," _Dad chastises, gesturing to my drawing. I set it on the counter beside us.

_"How was school today?" _Dad asks.

_"Good. I gotta really good mark on my spelling test. I only missed one!" _I tell Dad proudly. He smiles and nods his approval.

_ "Brilliant. Good job, Isobelle._" I look up at Dad curiously.

_"Daddy, why do you keep smiling?"_ I question. This just makes Dad smile even more. I don't think I've seen him smile this much since the day Scorpius was born.

_"Astoria and I are getting married," _Dad announces. I don't know why, but I expect the memory me to jump up and down and start screaming with excitement. I don't. I just stare back at Dad.

_"Why?"_ I ask blankly. The smile disappears from Dad's face.

_"What do you mean 'why'? I thought you liked Astoria?" _I nod.

_"I do like 'Storia. She's pretty and nice." _I answer. Maybe she's pretty, but the latter is debatable. Dad looks lost.

_"Then what's the problem with me marrying her? You can tell me, Belle."_ I shrug.

_"I like it just you and me. It's more fun. If you marry 'Storia, you're gonna pay attention to her and not me." _Dad gives me a stern look.

_"Isobelle, let me make one thing clear. There is no one in this universe that I will ever love more than you. Even if I marry Astoria, you'll still be the most important person in my life." _Dad assures me. _"Besides, if I marry Astoria, you'll have a mother. Don't you want that?_" He asks in a persuasive tone. I cross my arms at Dad. I know he's totally baiting me.

_"You said I don't need a mummy," _I remind him.

_"Of course you don't need a mother, but wouldn't it be nice to have one? You'll have someone to play dolls and dress-up with..._" Dad bribes. I can tell that my memory self is definitely contemplating that oppurtinity. My memory self sighs.

_"Fine, I'm bored of always doin tea parties. I guess you can marry 'Storia_." Dad laughs at me. I can't imagine Dad ever having a tea party with me.

_"Well, as long as I have your permission_. _Thank you, Isobelle_._"_ Everything changes again, and the room disappears. I can't see anything but black. I guess those were all the memories Mr. Zabini wanted to show me. I pull my head out of the pensieve. It felt weird looking at Dad's memories, like I'm invading his privacy somehow. Something tells me that he's doesn't know that I did this. Mr. Zabini gives me a look.

"Well, I hope that those were informative. There are many more but, I feel like those get the message across just fine," he tells me.

"The message?" I ask. Mr. Zabini nods.

"Your father loves you very much Isobelle. There isn't anything he's not willing to do for you. Just remember that when you make your decision today." I'm confused. Is Mr. Zabini trying to sway my opinion?

"Did you show me those so that I'd say I didn't want to see my mother?" I question. Mr. Zabini shakes his head.

"Not at all. That choice is entirely up to you. I just wanted to you to have some insight as to what things were like with you and your father. I know that he hasn't told you a lot." I can't help the sneaking suspicion that Mr. Zabini really is trying to help me make up my mind. But then again, if that was really his intention, he probably would have told Dad about it.

"Oh. Thank you." I say, unsure of any other response. Mr. Zabini just nods and checks his watch.

"You're welcome. I suppose we need to get going. We have a court case to attend." Mr. Zabini lets me out of his office, and we walk in silence to Courtroom Number Seven. I take a deep breath as Mr. Zabini opens the door. From this moment on, my life is going to be different.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

***(A/N: So, I hoped you guys like the memories! Sorry for OOC Hermione, to all of you who get annoyed by that. It's not that I favor Draco over Hermione or anything, it's just that at the same time, everyone is human and you never really know how people are going to deal with a situation until it happens to them. Thank you all for reading and leave a review please! :D )**


	7. Chapter 7

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

**(A/N: I have never seen an actual court hearing take place, the only time I ever went to court, it was a field trip and the courtroom was empty. So, I'm sorry if this doesn't go right along with how normal courts go, so for the sake of the story, let's just chalk this up to it being a wizarding trial! On to the story!)**

* * *

I immediately scan the courtoom for Dad, Scorpius and Astoria. They are sitting in the front row on one side of the court. I look for my mother. I don't see her at first, because I don't really know who to look for, other than some semblance of the woman I saw in the memories Blaise showed me. When I see her, my stomach does a flip. This is my first time ever seeing her face. My mother does look a lot like me. She has the same thick, curly hair that I do. Her eyes are the same as mine, wide and brown. She has a very kind smile, like a preschool teacher, and I can't imagine that she;s the same woman that gave me up fourteen years ago. She doesn't notice that I'm looking at her. A man sits beside her, with dark red hair. He looks about her age. I figure that this must be her husband, Ronald Weasley. They're both speaking intensely to an slightly older man, her lawyer probably. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic and Chief Warlock, sits at a podium beside the head of the Wizengamot, the one who sent Dad the court summons. Mr. Zabini taps me on the shoulder. I must have zoned out.

"I believe the hearing is about begin, we need to get you in your seat," he says quietly. Mr. Zabini leads me over to my seat beside Dad. He turns to Dad, who his bouncing his leg up and down, an anxious habit of his.

"Nervous, Draco?" Dad nods.

"Of course, I am. I just want to get this over with." Astoria pats Dad's shoulder comfortingly.

"Calm down, Draco," She whispers. Dad gives her an annoyed look. He runs his hand through his hair and checks his watch.

"Daddy, you look like you ate too much candy!" Scorpius observes, smiling. Dad gives him a quick smile. Scorpius points to all of the members of the Wizengamot, sitting around the upper level of the courtroom, most of them scowling and looking as if they'd rather be elsewhere. "Look, even the boys are wearing pink! Daddy, you said boys don't wear pink!" He's talking about their uniform robes, which are magenta in color (which is pink to a five-year-old) and embroidered with silver 'W's. Astoria bends down so that her face is level with Scorpius.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to point? That is rude and you will not do it again, do you understand me?" She asks in a harsh whisper. Scorpius nods sullenly.

"But they're wearing _pink_, Mummy..." He presses. Astoria gives him a stern look. She's obviously irritated with him and is making no point to hide it.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I don't want to hear another word about it. Behave yourself," Astoria hisses. Scorpius sulks in his chair. I really cannot stand Astoria. I rub Scorpius' back and he leans his head on my shoulder. Astoria narrows her eyes at me. I turn away.

"Okay, all you should have to do is just answer the questions. And Draco, I know you don't like Hermione, but please try to be civil. We woudn't want you to look bad. Scorpius, remember what we talked about?" Mr. Zabini asks. Scorpius nods his head vigorously. For the past couple of weeks, he's been teaching Scorpius how to answer the Wizengamot and the lawyers' questions. Mr. Zabini told us that it can be nerve-wracking for children to answer questions on the witness stand, so their parents' lawyers work with them a few weeks prior.

"Then everything should go accordingly," Blaise reassures us all. Dad doesn't look so reassured. Astoria looks completely indifferent. A loud chime, kind of like the sound of a grandfather clock goes off, signaling the start of our hearing. Everything goes silent. My heart is pounding. Minister Shacklebolt stands. The Wizengamot stands as well. For a second, I don't know if I should stand too, but no one else does. Minister Shacklebolt clears his throat.

"Today we are here to examine and determine the future placement of Isobelle Delphine Malfoy, daughter of Hermione Jean Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy. I will now ask both biological parents, along with their lawyers to come to their respective witness stands. " Minister Shacklebolt orders. Everyone sits down. Dad and my mother stand and make their way to the two podiums on either side of Minister Shacklebolt. Mr. Zabini and my mother's lawyer follow.

"Allow me to remind the pair of you that you and your witnesses can at any time be put under the influence of veritaserum if you appear to be falsifying your testimonies. Is that understood?"

"Yes," both my parents say in unison. Dad is making a point not to be rude, but he's also avoiding looking in my mother's direction. My mother keeps her eyes on her lawyer. Minister Shacklebolt gestures to Mr. Zabini.

"Blaise Zabini, who are you representing today?"

"I am representing Draco Malfoy," Blaise answers.

"Begin your questioning of Mrs. Weasley. Please start with the customary inquiries." Mr. Zabini nods and moves to stand in front of my mother.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. How do you do?" My mother smiles amiably.

"Fine, thank you."

"Let's begin, shall we? Mrs. Weasley, what custody arrangement are you seeking?" Mr. Zabini asks.

"Joint custody between Isobelle's father and I." I can see the slightest hint of anger in Dad's face when she says this.

"Why is this?"

"I would like to get to know my daughter, of course," my mother answers. Blaise nods skeptically.

"I understand. If I may ask, how is your communication with Isobelle's father, Mister Malfoy?"

"We don't communicate at all," my mother responds.

"However, you both hold jobs at the Ministry of Magic?" Blaise questions.

"Yes, that is true." Dad told me that my mother didn't work at the Ministry. For a moment, Dad and I lock eyes, but he just gives me a look that says to drop it. It isn't that important now anyway.

"And last for my inquiry, do you have an existing formal or informal custody agreement with Isobelle's father?" It's funny how often lawyers ask questions that they already know the answer to. I guess that's part of their job.

"An informal agreement, I would suppose."

"Would you care to tell us of that agreement, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Isobelle lives with her father. I don't see her or speak to her at all," my mother says stiffly. Blaise nods.

"How would you describe your relationship with Isobelle's father?"

"Isobelle's father and I have known each other from a very young age. We never got along. There was a large contrast in our personalities," my mother explains. Mr. Zabini gives her a look like he knows that she ins't telling the full truth, but he doesn't bother to question her any more about it.

"When was the last time you saw Isobelle in person?" He asks. My mother is silent for a moment, as if she is trying to remember.

"Very close to a week and a half after she was born."

"Let the records show that Isobelle Malfoy was born in November of two-thousand one, approximately fourteen-and-a-half years ago. Tell me, Mrs. Weasley, was this your idea or Mister Malfoy's?" I can see my mother faltering to answer the question. Obviously, telling the entire Wizengamot that she gave me up won't make her look good at all.

"Mine."

"And you came up with this agreement because you did not want Isobelle? You, in other words, _abandoned_ her?" Mr. Zabini asks.

"Objection, your honor!" My mother's lawyer interjects. "He's leading my client!" Blaise takes a deep breath.

"Withdrawn," he says dismissively. "Mrs. Weasley, why did you place Isobelle solely in the care of her father?" My mother sighs.

"I knew that I wasn't able to provide the lifestyle for Isobelle that she would have deserved," she answers vaguely. Even I can tell that that isn't the entire truth. But then again, that could be because I saw the memories. Mr. Zabini lets it go.

"How old were you when you gave birth to Isobelle?"

"Twenty."

"At that age, unplanned pregnancy aside, how would you describe your judgement?"

"Pretty good." Mr. Zabini starts pacing in a small circle in front of my mother.

"Excuse me for digressing, but you could use many words to describe Mister Malfoy, is that correct?" My mother nods.

"Yes."

"From what you know about him, would the words 'caring' or 'loving' at all pertain to him?" My mother shakes her head.

"No, they would not." Dad raises his eyebrows as if to say '_Hypocrite."_

"And, using your 'good' judgement, you decided that it would be acceptable to leave you own _child _with a man that you could not assume would have had any positive feelings toward her?" Mr. Zabini questions.

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn. Mrs. Weasley, I understand that other than Isobelle, you have two children? Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"You love those children, correct?" My mother nods.

"Yes."

"Could you ever imagine giving them up like you did to Isobelle?" My mother shakes her head.

"No, of course not."

"Why then, did you see it acceptable to forfeit Isobelle to Mister Malfoy?" Mr. Zabini gives my mother a hard look. She seems to be at a loss for a response.

"I was too young to have a child."

"Let the record show that Mrs. Weasley was born in September of nineteen seventy-nine. This would in fact make you nine months older than Mister Malfoy. Are you aware of that?" Mr. Zabini takes a subconscious glance at Dad.

"Yes, I am."

"Then, I must be forced to think that age is not the only reason you would find having Isobelle a hindrance. Mrs. Weasley, you do hold a position pretty high in the Care of Magical Creatures Department, do you or do you not?" My mother nods.

"I do."

"How long, Mrs. Weasley, have you had this position? To the nearest year, if you will." My mother is silent for a moment.

"Fifteen years."

"You are very passionate about your job, isn't that right?" My mother nods.

"Absolutely."

"You wouldn't want to resign from your job, would you?" Mr. Zabini questions.

"Not at all."

"So, is it or is it not safe to say that your job was a factor of why you did not want to keep Isobelle as your own?"

"Well, it..."

"Objection! He's leading again!" My mother's lawyer shouts. Mr. Zabini inwardly rolls his eyes.

"Withdrawn. Nothing further." Mr. Zabini goes to sit down. My mother's lawyer gets up to stand in front of Dad. The lawyer clears his throat.

"Roger Davies, who are you representing today?" Minister Shacklebolt questions.

"I am representing Hermione Weasley."

"Please begin with the customary inquiries, Mister Davies," Minister Shacklebolt prompts. Mr. Davies skips the niceties and goes straight to questioning Dad.

"What custody arrangement are you seeking and why?" I can see Mr. Zabini shoot Dad a look. He's probably silently telling him not to be rude.

"I would like to maintain full custody of Isobelle. I don't believe that it is in her best interest to have contact with her mother," Dad answers calmly.

"How is your relationship with Isobelle's mother?" Mr. Davies asks. I can see Dad about to make a face, but he catches himself.

"We do not have one. I don't speak to Isobelle's mother."

"Would you describe your current custody arrangement with Isobelle's mother as formal or informal?"

"Informal. We haven't been to court over it before today."

"What was this arrangement?"

"That I keep Isobelle and her mother does not contact either of us," Dad responds.

"And this was never legalized at any point, was it?" Dad shakes his head. He literally _just _answered that question.

"No, it was not."

"Tell me a little bit about your relationship with Isobelle," Mr. Davies requires. Dad looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Isobelle is one of the main priorities in my life. I love her more than my own life. She means the world to me," he says truthfully. Mr. Davies nods shortly.

"Touching. Am I correct in assuming that you would never want any harm to come her way?"

"That is correct."

"I understand that Isobelle broke her arm about two weeks ago. Where were you when this happened?"

"I was inside my home."

"Doing what, Mister Malfoy?"

"Getting ready to go to work."

"And are you aware that your failure to prevent this can be seen as neglectful on your part?" Dad shakes his head.

"No, I was not. Isobelle is fourteen years old. She doesn't need me to watch her every second of the day," he answers stiffly.

"But now you realize what can happen when you are not watching her. Is that correct?"

"It was an accident."

"A very life-threatening accident, I might add. Let the records show that Isobelle Malfoy was unconscious for nearly twenty-one hours after her fall. Mister Malfoy, do you believe that this could have been prevented?" Mr. Davies asks. Dad clenches his jaw.

"I'm sure that it could have."

"I'm sure of it as well. Mister Malfoy, is it true that during the Second Wizarding War, your family sided with Lord Voldemort?" What? That can't be true. Dad would never do something like that.

"Yes, that is true," he admits. _What? _That has to be some misunderstanding. I could see my grandparents on His side, but _not _Dad.

"And in your Sixth Year at Hogwarts, you were given a special task by the Dark Lord himself. What was that task th-"

"Objection!" Mr. Zabini interrupts. "This is irrelevant to the case." Mr. Davies throws him a dirty look. Dad looks relieved. I wonder what they were talking about. Mr. Davies turns back to face Dad.

"Mister Malfoy, how do you feel about Isobelle's mother?" Dad's quiet for a minute, and I can tell he's trying to formulate an appropriate response, a milder version of everything that he really wants to say.

"I don't feel too positively toward her. We never got along well. I do of course resent her for leaving, Isobelle as well. I can't imagine what kind of parent would do that."

"Why do you 'resent' Mrs. Weasley for leaving Isobelle?" Mr. Davies asks. Dad looks at him like this is some sort of trick question.

"She is Isobelle's mother, and she left her own child. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, and it honestly was a very selfish decision."

"So you do not regret this for the fact that it put all of the responsibility on yourself as a parent?" Dad shakes his head.

"Of course not. I love being Isobelle's father. I do suppose that this was in her best interest, seeing as her mother was too consumed with her occupation to be the mother to Isobelle that me most likely could have been." Dad gives Mr. Davies a patronizing glare.

"Are you aware that Mrs. Weasley has two other children?"

"I am." Dad says shortly.

"Their records have been examined by the Wizengamot, and there is no evidence of her ever being a bad parent to them. Can you, Mister Malfoy, give me another _current _reason as to why you do not believe that Mrs. Weasley should be alllowed rights to Isobelle? Your personal feelings toward her aside, of course." I can see the look of stunned silence on Dad's face. He looks like he knows that he might as well give up.

"I can not," he answers resignedly. Mr. Davies gives Dad a triumphant look. He then turns to Minister Shacklebolt.

"Nothing further."

"Mrs. Weasley and Mister Malfoy, that is the end of your questioning. Please have your spouses come to the stand," Minister Shacklebolt orders. Astoria gets up and goes to the stand. So does my mother's husband. As soon as Astoria is seated, Mr. Davies stands up.

"Ladies first, then. Mrs. Malfoy, how long have you and Mister Malfoy been married?" he asks.

"Nearly seven years."

"How long have you _known _Mister Malfoy?"

"I've known him since I was eleven years old. We were in the same House at Hogwarts. He was friends with my older sister, Daphne. She was in his year," Astoria answers.

"How old were you when you started to interact with Mister Malfoy on a romantic level?"

"I'd say I was about twenty-three."

"At the time, were you aware that Mister Malfoy had a child?" Astoria nods.

"I was."

"Did Mister Malfoy introduce you to his daughter right away?" Mr. Davies asks.

"No, he did not."

"How old was Isobelle when you met her?"

"She was five." Wow, it's been that long, hasn't it? I can't imagine knowing her since I was Scorpius' age to the age that I am now. That's about nine years. That's way too much Astoria for a lifetime.

"How would you describe your first meeting with Isobelle?"

"Great. She was a really sweet and well-mannered little girl. Draco had done a wonderful job with her, it's obvious how much he loves her." Astoria glances over to where Dad is sitting with Scorpius and I. Scorpius waves to her excitedly. She gives a small wave back.

"How did Isobelle react to meeting you?"

"Well, of course. We got along really well. Draco was happy about it. He was a bit apprehensive about her meeting me, but it did go well."

"Isobelle reacted well to you and Mister Malfoy marrying, I presume?"

"She did." Even I know that that isn't exactly true. Just an hour ago, I saw the memory that proved it.

"What is your relationship with Isobelle like now?" Astoria purses her lips. She's about to lie. Of course she is. She would be stupid not to.

"Wonderful. Isobelle and I get along great," she answers confidently, giving me a smile just to seal the deal. Reluctantly, I smile back.

"I assume that you treat her as if she were your own daughter?" Astoria nods at Mr. Davies like he's being stupid just by asking.

"Of course, I do. I love her just like I love my son."

"Well, then Mrs. Malfoy, I can't help but notice that you haven't yet adopted Isobelle. Why is that?" Mr. Davies asks. Astoria looks like she's apalled at the question. Her acting really is commendable.

"Draco and I never saw a point in it. We both know that I consider Isobelle my daughter, and neither of us saw why we would have to go through with some silly legal process to prove it. I am very offended that you would insinuate otherwise, Mister Davies." Astoria narrows her eyes at Mr. Davies like he's some kind of terrible person. Dad covers a smile with his hand. I guess it's times like this where he's proud to have married Astoria. Oddly enough, I don't hate her right now. I'm actually kind of amazed with her.

"My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy," Mr. Davies says with a disturbed look. She just gives him an acidic smile.

"It's quite alright."

"What custody arrangement are you seeking for Isobelle?" Mister Davies asks.

"Considering I don't know Hermione too well, I'm not quite sure that I want Isobelle around her. Whether you agree or not, any mother who willingly gives up her child should not be a mother at all. I'll have to agree with my husband on the matter," Astoria says firmly, giving Mr. Davies a cold glare. He seems irritated by her.

"Nothing further." Astoria smirks at him. Mr. Zabini gets up and stands in front of my mother's husband. What should I call him? Ron, I guess? Generally, I call Astoria by her first name.

"Good morning, Mister Weasley, how are you?" Mr. Zabini asks cordially.

"Fine, thank you."

"How long have you been married to your wife?"

"It'll be nine years this January," Ron answers.

"How long have you known about Isobelle?"

"A little bit short of two months now." Wow, that isn't long at all.

"What was your initial reaction when she told you that she had a daughter?"

"Shock, of course. You'd be a little surprised if your wife had a child she never told you about, wouldn't you?" Ron retorts. Mr. Zabini nods.

"Indeed I would. Could you say that you were angered by your wife's confession?"

"Yes, I was upset by it."

"I understand that you do not have a good relationship at all with Mister Malfoy. Care to tell me about it?" Ron throws Dad a hateful look. He ignores it.

"Malfoy was terrible to my friends and I in school. We had a couple of fights here and there. We were on opposite side of the war, and our families don't exactly like each other either," he explains. I can tell by the look on Ron's face that it goes a lot deeper than that. Okay, maybe Dad wasn't the most tolerant of people in the past, but it isn't like he's that way now. I mean, I've never seen him openly dislike someoone because of who they are. It's because of the things that they do. A lot of people don't realize that.

"It sounds to me as if in the event that you and your wife did receive joint custody of Isobelle, there could be a potential problem regarding your feelings toward Isobelle's father. Would I be safe in assuming that?"

"Objection. He's asking a loaded question," Mr. Davies interrupts.

"Withdrawn. From what I understand, you were still with Mrs. Weasley when Isobelle was conceived. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"It must have been difficult for her to hide a pregnancy from you? Unless there was a possibility that Isobelle could have been yours and that was what she proceeded to tell you?"

"Objection!" Blaise sighs.

"I'll rephrase that. How did you not know that Mrs. Weasley was pregnant?" He asks.

"She left for close to five months. She told me that there was a family emergency of some sort, and she needed to go back home," Ron answers.

"So you decided to go along with this? It didn't seem at all suspicious to you?" Ron shakes his head.

"Not at all. Hermione's parents are muggles, so I didn't really know what the problem could have been. We weren't married at the time, so I didn't see it as a big deal. I trusted her."

"Well, it appears that trust was misplaced, doesn't it?"

"Objection." Mr. Davies is getting annoying.

"Nothing further." Mr. Zabini gestures to Minister Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Zabini, please bring the two final witnesses to the stand. Allow them to be questioned together." He must mean Scorpius and I. I stand up and gesture for Scorpius to follow me. He grabs my right hand.

"Ithbelle, I'm scared," He whispers.

"You'll be alright, Scorp. Just answer the questions like Mister Zabini taught you to. Can you do that?" Scorpius nods.

"Yeah." I lead him over the witness stand closer to us. He cimbs on top of the chair and situates himself.

"It's fine," I say quietly. "Don't be scared. I'm going to be right over there, okay?" Scorpius nods. Surprisingly, Mr. Davies gives me an understanding look.

"Kay." I go to sit down on the other stand. My mother and I lock eyes for a moment, and it's the most awkward moment of my life. For a second, I'm stuck looking at her. She mouths the words '_I'm sorry'. _I don't know what to say back, so I just turn away and focus my attention on Mr. Davies. He turns to Scorpius.

"Scorpius, how old are you?" Scorpius immediately turns to look at me. I nod to him and give him a smile to let him know that everything's okay. I can see Astoria exchange a nervous look with Dad.

"I'm five years old."

"Isobelle is your older sister, right?" Scorpius nods his head up and down.

"Yes, she's my way big sister. Ithbelle's a lot bigger than me," he says.

"Do you get along with your sister?"

"Most a times. Ithbelle is very nice and I love her a whole lot." Mr. Davies gives Scorpius a kind smile.

"How do you get along with your father?" Scorpius wrinkles his eyebrows.

"You mean Daddy?" Mr. Davies nods. "My daddy is nice and loves me too. We fly brooms together and he plays quidditch with me and we do all kinds of other fun stuff together. And he and Mummy read me stories at bedtime and Daddy makes all the funny noises," he explains.

"Do you know how your father gets along with Isobelle?" Scorpius nods.

"They get on good. Daddy and Ithbelle talk a whole lot together. And they buy books together. Daddy loves Ithbelle, too."

"How does your mother get along with Isobelle?" Mr. Davies questions. Hopefully Scorpius'll give an answer that somewhat mirrors Astoria's.

"Mummy and Ithbelle only talk sometimes. But they don't fight, though. I think Mummy loves Ithbelle a lot. Like she loves me alot," Scorpius answers. Oh, good. Way to go, Scorp.

"That's all. Thank you Scorpius," Mr. Davies says kindly.

"Can I go sit with my Mummy and Daddy now?" Scorpius asks. Mr. Davies nods.

"Yes, of course, you may." Scorpius smiles and hops down from the stand. He meets Astoria halfway back to his seat. He grabs her hand and they go back to sit down beside Dad. Dad smiles at Scorpius proudly. Mr. Davies turns to me.

"How are you, Isobelle?" He asks. My heart is pounding. I'm trying to be wary of everything that I say. I know that just one wrong sentence could change the outcome of this entire case.

"Fine, thank you."

"Explain your feelings about your situation to me, please."

"Well, I feel confused a lot, I suppose. Confused because I just can't understand why my mother left me. I don't think I ever will. I feel bad for my father a lot of the time. That's because I know he really loves me, and he's doing his absolute best to raise me. The thing is, he gets a lot of grief from other people about it, mainly the rest of my family. But mostly, I feel really thankful because I have a great family who I know loves me." That's the truth, maybe with the exception of Astoria. But in majority, I do have a very loving family. Two out of three isn't so shabby.

"Isobelle, have any of your family members ever made you feel as if you did not belong with them?"

"Objection. Mister Davies is leading." Mr. Zabini interjects.

"Withdrawn. Isobelle, how do you interact with your step-mother's side of the family?" Oh, terribly. If anything, I think that Astoria's parents dislike me more than my grandparents. And Astoria's sister Daphne makes her seem like a saint.

"We get along fine."

"Do they accept you into the family?" No.

"As best they can." Mr. Davies wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Would you care to clarify that for me?"

"My step-mother's side of the family was a bit shocked of course that Mum had a step-daughter. She didn't tell them until a couple of weeks before the wedding. Regardless, they still treat me well," I explain. That's a good enough answer. Astoria doesn't seem upset by it.

"Isobelle, do you feel at all that your younger brother receives better treatment than you because you father has been influenced by your step-mother to act a certain way?"

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn. I'll rephrase it. Isobelle, how do you feel that your parents treat you and your brother respectively?"

"Well, of course I feel that our parents love us both very much. I also don't feel that either of our parents favor one of us over the other," I answer. I'm going to hell for lying in court. But Astoria will, too.

"Onward. When did you find out that Hermione Weasley was your mother?" He asks.

"About three weeks ago."

"And, prior to that, have you ever asked your father as to who your mother may be?"

"Yes. Multiple times."

"Did he ever tell you?" Obviously not.

"No."

"Did you ever feel that you were lacking anything because of the fact that you didn't know who your mother was?" I nod.

"Of course, I think anyone would. But my father compensated for it just fine. He made sure that I grew up in a very loving household. I don't think that I missed out on a normal childhood, if that was the question."

"Can you remember back to before your father introduced you to Astoria?"

"A bit, yes."

"Will you tell me what that was like?" He questions.

"Wonderful. My father and I were perfectly happy."

"Do you think your father's marriage to Astoria improved your life?" You know, I really don't like this interrogation at all.

"Of course. My father is very happy."

"Are _you _happy?" Mr. Davies asks me.

"Yes, I am. I couldn't imagine a better family."

"Not even your mother's family?"

"I couldn't answer that. I don't too well know my mother or her family."

"Would you like to know you mother's family?" Oh, Merlin. There it is. This is probably the most important question to this case. I look over at Dad and Astoria. I can tell that Dad is trying his hardest not to give me a discouraging look, but it isn't working. I think that Astoria just doesn't want me to say something to upset him. I glance over at my mother and her husband. My mother looks like she wants me to at least give her a chance. Her husband looks like this is all bogus. It's the same look as my Dad, but Ron's just being more open about it. Of course, I want to know my mother. Of course I do. I mean, I can never forgive her for what she did to me if I never give her a chance. People make mistakes, and they learn from them. I think my mother's learned her lesson. If she didn't, she would still be continuing to ignore me like she has been for the last fourteen years. But she isn't.

"Yes, I would," I answer. Dad's demeanor doesn't change. I can see my mother practically let out a sigh of relief.

"And how much would you like your mother and her family to be involved in your life?" I don't know, I haven't really thought about that.

"I'm not certain, but I would like for them to be involved to some extent."

"Would you be comfortable with living with your mother for a set amount of time?" Mr. Davies questions.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know my mother too well. I would like to know her, of course. If that's what it takes, maybe so."

"Are you sure of everything you have told me today, Isobelle?" No.

"Yes.

"Are these your final decisions?" I nod.

"Yes, they are."

"Nothing further." Mr. Davies goes to Minister Shacklebolt's podium along with Mr. Zabini. I get down from the stand and go back to my seat. My heart is still beating very fast. Minister Shacklebolt stands up.

"Let the Wizengamot convene and modify their predetermined verdict." Predetermined verdict? What kind of court decides a verdict before the hearing? I just hope they make the right decision. For all of our sakes.

"You did a good job up there, Isobelle," Dad tells me. I bet that's something he's never thought he'd have had to say to me.

"Thanks, you too."

"You nervous?" Scorpius asks me for the second time today. Very.

"Yeah, I am." Scorpius smiles at me.

"Don't worry. Your mummy's gonna like you like Mummy likes you. Right, Mummy?" Scorpius tugs on Astoria's hand. Merlin, I've been in enough awkward situations for today and probably the rest of the week. Thank you, Scorpius for creating another one. Astoria turns to look at me. I'm surprised to find that there isn't a look of pure loathing and detestment in her eyes. Instead, there is a look of understanding and appreciation. I guess after you lie for someone on the stand, there's some level of relationship you have to have with them.

"Of course, Scorpius. Isobelle's mother will like her very much," she assures him. Dad looks at Astoria and I and smile. I guess it takes being in court for us to finally be civil to one another after all these years.

"This was never supposed to happen," Dad reminds me.

"Do you wish it didn't?" I ask him.I can tell that Dad's about to say something along the lines of 'of course not', but he stops himself.

"Do _you_ wish it didn't?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"No, I think I really need to know her," I tell Dad. He nods solemnly.

"Then I don't regret it either. You know, it took me fourteen years, but I finally realized that this isn't about me. It's about you." That means a lot for him to say that. It really does.

"Thanks, Dad. For understanding."

"You're welcome. Isobelle, you can't expect me to forgive your mother. We're two very different people who want very different things from life. We just don't get along, and we peobably won't ever," Dad tells me. How can they really be that different? I know that both of my parents just want the best for their families. Hopefully they both want the best for me as well.

"I understand. It's fine. I just hope everything works out."

"So do I, Isobelle." We look up when everything gets quiet. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. Minister Shacklebolt stands.

"After much consideration, the Wizengamot has reached a verdict." Much consideration? That took them all of ten minutes. Dad grabs my had. It's really cold. I can tell that he's as nervous as I am. "In the case of Isobelle Delphine Malfoy, her father, Draco Lucius Malfoy will receive residual custody. Isobelle will continue to live in her current home. Hermione Jean Granger will be granted partial custody. Beginning this week, she will receive visitation rights to Isobelle every other weekend, from Friday evening to Sunday Evening. During that period of time, Isobelle will be permitted to reside in the Weasley residence. Contact between Isobelle and Mrs. Weasley is not allowed to be made until then. For the time being, that is the final verdict of the Wizengamot. This session will reconvene after a period of six months to adjust the verdict where it is deemed necessary. For now, this case is adjourned."

I let out a breath. As soon as Minister Shacklebolt is done speaking, I look to Dad. He's expressionless. I can't tell if he's relieved or upset. I mean, I still get to live with him mainly. But then again, starting this Friday, I get to spend every other weekend with my mother. I guess I'm kind of anxious to see how that will pan out. I don't know. I think it will hit me more when I get home. Astoria gives me a small smile and she grasps Dad's hand. Scorpius looks at me.

"What happened, Ithbelle? Are you still my sister?" He asks timidly. I nod.

"Of course, I'm still your sister. I'll always be your sister. Nothing at all can change that. I'm just going to get to spend a little more time with my mummy now."

"Oh, are you happy?" I don't know, am I?

"I think so, Scorp. But everything's going to be just fine." Mr. Zabini walks up to us. He seems to notice that Dad hasn't really moved.

"A knut for your thoughts, Draco?" Dad finally blinks.

"It isn't _joint _custody..." He says slowly. I think he means that in a good way. Astoria smiles at Mr. Zabini.

"You were brilliant, Blaise. We can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem. What do you think of it, Isobelle?" Can't people give me a time to process this before they ask me? I don't even really know yet.

"It's great, I guess. I think it will give me time to get used to her and get to know her. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You did a superb job answering those questions, Scorpius." Scorpius beams at Mr. Zabini.

"Thanks! I was scared a lot, but Ithbelle said everything would be okay and it was!" He exclaims. Mr. Zabini chuckles.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I'm glad I could help you, Draco."

"Thank you, Blaise," Dad says finally. Blaise nods in acknowledgement.

"Anytime. Look, I've got to get some paperwork together so that I can owl it to you later. I hope that everything worked out well enough."

"Of course. Thank you," Dad says again. With that, Mr. Zabini turns to leave. I look to where my mother and her husband were sitting. They've already left. So have most of the Wizengamot members. The courtroom is clearing out, probably preparing for another case later today. Dad stands abruptly.

"Well, we might as well go. No use in waiting around. It's final." Astoria, Scorpius, and I stand as well and follow Dad out of the courtroom. I tug on Dad's sleeve.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. He looks at me and his expression softens. I guess he didn't realize how stiff he was being.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine." Dad turns to look and Astoria and Scorpius as well.

"Look, no matter what happened in court today, we're still the same family we were before," he assures all of us.

"Yep, Daddy." Scorpius says in agreement. "I'm no different, I don't think." Dad smiles down at Scorpius. Well, as long as Sorpius still say things like that, I guess we are still the same family. Of course, we're all still the same. Except now I'll get to know my mother. Now, I'll be a part of two families.

* * *

***(A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter! Like I said, I've never been to court or anything, so I did the best I could. I do know a teeny bit about court, though, but not a lot. I got the idea for the verdict from my friend, who's parents have split since he was born, and that's the court arrangement that they're all in. So, I hoped the chapter was good! And if it was boring, I'm sorry, but that was obviously a very important part in the plot! Thanks for reading! Leave a review please! :D )**


	8. Chapter 8

**J.K.R Owns Harry Potter!**

***Thank y'all so much for all the wonderful reviews! It means a ton to me how into this story some of y'all are! :D )**

* * *

"Ithbelle, you promised you weren't never gonna leave me," Scorpius whines, pouting at the foot of my bed. I really wish he wouldn't do this right now. He's making this so so much harder than it has to be. Today is the day that I'm going over to my mother's house. I've waited all week for this. At first I was anxious to meet her, but now I'm just plain terrified. What if she doesn't like me? I don't think Ron will ever like me, which I can understand, but what if her kids hate me? Wait, they aren't just _her _kids, they're my brother and sister, too. That would be bad if my siblings didn't like me.

"Scorpius, I'm only leaving for a little while," I assure him. "I'll be back before you even know it." Scorpius crosses his arms at me. His lower lip is trembling.

"You're gonna be gone three whole days!" He protests. I shake my head at him.

"No, I won't. I'm leaving today. I'll be gone tomorrow, and I'm coming back on Sunday. You only won't see me tomorrow," I explain softly. Scorpius looks indignant. He really doesn't want me to leave.

"You _promised_," he whispers pathetically, looking at the ground. I sigh. The little snot's playing with my emotions.

"I know, Scorp, I'm sorry. Remember that time that I went to Spain with Holly's family for a week? It'll be just like that, only a lot shorter. I'm sure you're going to do tons of fun stuff while I'm gone." Scorpius peers up at me.

"Well, Mummy and Daddy taking me to the Falcons tomorrow..." He admits. The Falmouth Falcons are his favorite quidditch team, and Dad takes him to the matches often. One of his good friends, Graham Montague plays for them.

"See? That sounds like a lot of fun. You're really going to like that." Scorpius nods. He seems to be a little less upset.

"I guess. What're you gonna do?" I shrug. I don't really know. Since I haven't been allowed to contact my mother until today, it's not like we could talk about it.

"I don't really know."

"Maybe you'll go to the park. That would be fun." I smile at Scorpius.

"Yes, that would," I agree, just to humor him. "Sit on this for me." Scorpius plops down on my trunk so that I can close it. I'll cherish the day when I'm able to use magic for things like this. "Thanks."

"You leaving now?" Scorpius asks, a sad expression coming down on his face again. I glance at the clock on my bedside. I'm supposed to be at my mother's house in five minutes.

"In a few minutes, I am. I'm about to go downstairs, though. You want to come and see me off?" Scorpius nods and shuts the door to my room behind us. He helps me with my trunk, since Dad always has a near fit when we drag our trunks down the stairs. Dad is standing in the foyer waiting for me, along with Astoria. He checks his watch.

"You're just on time," he deadpans. Dad's been in an understandably sour mood all day. However, Astoria seems uncharacteristically cheerful. Maybe it's because I'm finally leaving. Today must feel like Christmas for her.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be late."

"Are you ready to go?" Dad asks irritably. I nod. Scorpius wraps his arms around my waist.

"Bye, Ithbelle. I'm gonna miss you." He mumbles into my robes. I really don't want him to start crying again. I don't think my heart can take it.

"I'm going to miss you, too. I love you."

"I love you too." Scorpius pulls away, and I see the slightest hint of tears in his eyes. There it goes. I kneel down to his level.

"Don't worry, Scorpius. I'm going to be back soon, I promise. You want to hear something?" Scorpius nods quietlyand wipes his eyes with one hand. "I already know that I'm going to have a terrible, terrible time because I'm going to miss you so bad," I whisper. Scorpius gives me a tiny smile and throws his arms around my neck.

"Good. For real bye, Ithbelle." I give Scorpius a kiss on the forehead and stand back up. Scorpius goes over to Astoria. He reaches up to hold her hand. For a second, she gives him an odd look, then just accepts his hand in hers.

"Scorpius, don't worry. We're going to have a _lot _of fun while Isobelle is gone, alright?" She tells him, looking dead at me. Well, that's one thing I won't miss at all this weekend. Scorpius sniffles and nods. I grab on to Dad's arm with one hand and my trunk with the other. I see Scorpius waving bye to me before Dad apparates us both away.

* * *

My mother's house is very big. Well, it's flat-sized compared to Malfoy Manor, but for a house, it is very large. I'm standing on the front porch with Dad, who looks like he wants nothing more than to leave. It seems kind of odd that he's the one who has to drop me off at my mother's house. You would thinks that the Wizengamot could have worked out something better than that, but apparently not. Without looking at me, Dad reaches out to ring the doorbell. Immediately, the door swings open and my mother answers it with a smile. Honestly, she must have been standing there waiting to answer it that quick.

"Draco." She says stiffly, nodding in his direction. Dad clenches his jaw.

"Hermione," he spits back. Dad turns to me. "Bye, Isobelle." I give him a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Dad. I'll see you on Sunday." Dad nods.

"Sunday." He pulls away from me and gives my mother one last cold glare. Deciding he has no more business here, he turns around and disapparates. I'm sure it's partly because if he stayed any longer, he would have been compelled to take me back home. My mother smiles at me again.

"Come in, Isobelle," she says very warmly. I oblige and drag my trunk inside behind me. As soon as my mother shuts the door, I take a look around the house. It's decorated very modernly, in nice bright colors. It's very different than my house, which is jovially furnished in black. My mother smiles at me again. I wonder if we're the only ones in the house right now.

"How are you, Isobelle?" My mother asks conversationally. I thought that she would be fawning over me and squeezing the life out of me with hugs. But she isn't, she's acting very normal, which is even more weird. She's acting like I see her everyday, and I just came home from a friend's house or something.

"Fine, thank you." My mother grins at me again. Okay, this is getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Would you like to see your room?" She asks. _I have a room here?_ I nod. My mother takes out her wand and disappears my trunk to my room. "It's upstairs." My mother turns and leads me down a wide hallway. It's lined with a large bookshelf on one side, and different awards and plaques and things on the other side. We come to a staircase, which is covered with soft white carpet. I'm sure that these stairs are far more comfortable to fall on than the ones at home. We pass three doors until my mother opens one of the ones on the right.

"This is your room," my mother presents, giving me yet another smile. The bedroom is spacious. It isn't not as big as my bedroom at home, but very roomy nonetheless. "I didn't know your favorite color, so I guessed purple, and figured we could change it if need be," She explains.

"Purple _is _my favorite color," I tell her, finally returning one of her smiles.

"A mother's intuition, I suppose," my mother replies. That statement is ironic beyond words, but I don't say anything. My room really does look nice. It's painted soft purple, and the blankets and pillows on the bed match. There's a nice window seat like the one I have at home. A writing desk sits in the corner, along with a large bookshelf beside it.

"I didn't know what you liked to read, or if you liked reading for that matter, but I decided on some of my favorites from when I was your age."

"I love reading," I tell my mother. And from the immense bookshelf we passed in the hallway, I guess she does too. I think that we might possibly be a lot a like.

"Your bathroom is through that door." My mother points to a door a few feet away from my closet. "I do hope you like your room."

"It's lovely, thank you. It's a very nice gesture, and I suppose that in time I'll be very comfortable here," I tell my mother graciously. She gives me another smile.

"Oh, it's the least I could do. I'm thrilled you like it. Now, would you like some time in here to yourself, or would you like to meet your brother and sister?"

"I'd like to meet them," I respond. My mother clasps her hands together.

"Brilliant. They're downstairs." My mother turns to take me downstairs, and something in my room catches my eye. Sitting on a stand in front of my bed is some type of large, black rectangle. It's front is completely flat, and there are a few buttons on the side. A smaller black rectangle-like object sits near it on the stand, and it has loads of buttons on it. I've never seen one before in my life. Maybe I'll ask about it later. My mother takes me down the hallway, which opens into another staircase. At the bottom, there's another foyer. My mother leads me into the living room. Two little children are stretched out across the sofa, staring at something intently, but I can't quite see what they're looking at. They laugh ocassionally. The child-like laughter reminds me of Scorpius. I really hope he doesn't miss be too terribly.

"You two, I'd like you two to meet someone very special," my mother says to the children. Two little heads poke up from the sofa. I can't remember their names for the life of me. One is a little girl, the five-year-old, I'm guessing. She has curly dark auburn hair and wide brown eyes. In a way, she looks a bit like the younger version of me that I saw in Dad's memories. Her face is dotted with freckles. The other child, the three-year-old, is a little boy with wild red hair. He has curious blue eyes and a little button nose. They're both very cute kids.

"Mummy, who's her?" The little boy asks, eyeing me wonderously. He climbs off the sofa after his sister and toddles over to me. The little girl smiles at me. She's missing a few teeth like Scorpius.

"Are you our sister?" she asks. I nod.

"Yes, this is your sister. She's our special guest this weekend, so we're going to make her feel very welcome this weekend aren't we?" My mother questions. Both of the children nod. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The little girl steps forward.

"I'm Rose. But you can call me Rosie. Jamie and Al call me Rosie, and Lily too," she tells me. I'm not sure who any of those kids are, they must be her friends from school. The little boy looks at me.

"My name Hugo," he says. He's so adorable, I can't help but smile at him.

"Hi, Hugo." Hugo gives me a little wave. Rose tilts her head to the side.

"What's _your _name?" She asks.

"Isobelle."

"I like that. That sounds like a princess name."

"Well, thank you. Your name is very pretty, too." Rose beams at me and Hugo wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Ibselle? I can't say that too good," he says, with a troubled expression on his little face.

"You can call me Belle," I tell him. That's what Scorpius called me until he learned how to pronounce my name correctly. Hugo nods.

"Mkay. Belle, you really tall. Almost tall as Mummy," He observes. I think that's the first time in my life I've ever been referred to as tall. Rose tugs on the bottom of my robes.

"Belle, you wanna watch telly with us?" I don't know what she's talking about, so I look to my mother, hoping she'll clarify.

"She wants you to watch television with her," she translates. Still, I'm confused. My mother puts her hand to her forehead. "Heavens, you have don't have an idea what that is, do you?" I shake my head. My mother leads me into the living room. It's pretty normal, decorated with family photos and and things and a fireplace.

"Some of the photographs don't move," I observe. That's completely odd. Maybe my mother put a stilling charm on them.

"We have a few muggle photos in the house," my mother responds. I notice that in the middle of the living room, there's a bigger version of the black rectangle thing I have in my room, except it's on. Odd people-like characters are on the screen. There's an occasional explosion, and it makes Rose and Hugo laugh even more. I don't understand it at all. It must be some weird magic. My mother points to it.

"This is a television. It's used for entertainment mostly, unless you want to watch the news. I put one in your room, along with a few DVD's I thought you might like," she explains.

"DVD's?" I hope my mother doesn't think I'm stupid, but I'm completely lost.

"Oh, they're just films on disc so you can watch them at home instead of the theatre." I've been to the theatre tons of times. The theatre pretty much epitomises field trips at an art school_. _That or museums.

"Like plays and the ballet?" I ask. My mother shrugs.

"In a sense, but not exactly. Films are recorded, they aren't live, but I suppose I'll explain it all to you later. I'm muggle-born, so I like to keep a few objects around the house that you just can't find in the wizarding world."

"Oh." My mother smiles again.

"You'll get used to it soon enough. I had to make the same transition. I'm going to owl Ron, I'll be back."

"Okay." My mother leaves the room. Rose beckons me over to sit with her and Hugo on the sofa. I sit down in between them. The pair of them look at me like I'm some new interesting toy. Rose grabs the sleeve of my robes.

"These are pretty," she tells me, admiring the fabric.

"Thank you."

"I don't like wearing robes. Do you like it?"

"I suppose, it's what I normally wear. If you don't always wear robes, then what do you wear?" I ask. Rose looks at me like I'm stupid. I sure feel stupid here. She points to the flowered sundress she's wearing. I didn't pay attention at first, but neither Rose nor Hugo are wearing robes. Hugo is wearing a dark blue shirt and some short trousers made out of an odd blue fabric. They must be muggle clothes.

"I wear dresses. You don't wear dresses?" I shake my head.

"I don't own any. Everyone in my family wears robes. What is Hugo wearing?" Rose makes a face at me. She must think I'm joking with her.

"T-shirt and shorts. Do you have that?" I shake my head again.

"No, but I have a few skirts and jumpers for school," I tell her. Rose smiles again, satisfied that we now sound like we come from the same planet.

"My Gran makes the bestest jumpers," she tells me proudly. "Does your Gran make jumpers too?

"No, I don't think so." Actually, I _know _that Grandmother doesn't make jumpers. She doesn't even _wear_ jumpers.

"Really, that's nice." The picture on the television goes off, and a man appears. He looks like a muggle man. But it's really odd, he looks just like a human being. He's advertising something that I've never seen before, and he sounds very excited about it. Or maybe he's screaming because he's trapped inside the television.

"There's a man stuck in there and that entertains you?" I ask Rose. She starts giggling. Well, at least ehy're enjoying my ignorance.

"He's not in there! It's a commercial!" Hugo turns and laughs at me.

"Belle, you so silly!" he cries. "You never watch telly before?"

"No, I don't have a telly at my house," I tell Rose and Hugo. They look horrified at the thought.

"If you don't have a telly, then what do you do?" Rose questions, an intrigued expression on her face.

"Well, I read, I draw, I play with my little brother. Or I go places with my family."

"Your other family?" Hugo asks. I nod.

"Yep, my other family."

"You have a little brother?" Rose inquires.

"Yeah, his name's Scorpius. He's five like you, Rose." Rose seems excited to hear this.

"Really?" I nod.

"I think he would like you." Rose is cut off by what she's about to say when Hugo pokes at my cast with a pudgy finger.

"How you hurt your arm?" He asks. Even though he's so young, he still seems to know what this is. That's surprising, because I'd never seen a cast until I got one.

"I fell out of a tree at my house." Rose's eyes widen with shock.

"Wow. Did it hurt?" I nod.

"Very much so. I'm lucky that I only broke my arm." My mother walks into the room.

"Well, your father said that he's getting of late today, so he'll meet us at the-"

"Mummy, can I have a marker?" Rose asks suddenly. My mother wrinkles her eyebrows, but she disappears and comes back, handing Rose some small, black, tube-like object. Rose takes the cap off to reveal a black point. It looks like some sort of writing utensil.

"Rose, you know we don't color while sitting on the furniture," my mother admonishes lightly. Rose nods.

"I know that, Mummy. But I wanna sign Belle's cast." Rose turns to me. "When Julia in my class broke her arm, we all gotta sign her cast. Can I sign your cast, Belle?" She questions. Why would she want to write on my cast? That's completely odd.

"Well, I'm not really sure if you can write on it..."

"It's completely safe," My mother assures me. "It's a muggle tradition. When someone gets a cast, all of their friends and family sign it." I've never heard of something like that in my life. I think that they're enjoying having a good laugh at my expense with all these crazy ideas. I don't want to seem too out of place though, so I guess I'll have to go along with it.

"Well, you can sign it then, Rose." Rose grins and carefully holds the marker up to my cast. She prints her name slowly. After her name, she draws a smiley face.

"I do it too?" Hugo asks hopefully. I nod at him.

"You can sign it, too." Hugo takes the marker from Rose and very slowly writes his name on my cast. Since he's only three, I would expect some made up writing of some sort, but he actually writes his name. That impresses me.

"Belle, you like it?" Hugo questions. I nod.

"It's very lovely, thank you both." My mother smiles and goes to take the marker from Hugo. She sets it on the end table.

"How about the two of you go get ready to go to dinner? I want to talk to Isobelle for a short while." Rose and Hugo climb down from the sofa and leave the living room, chasing each other. A few seconds later, I can hear the sound of two pairs of feet going upstairs. My mother takes a seat close to me on the sofa. Without warning, she wraps her arms around me to give me a hug. I don't know what to do, so I awkwardly hug her back with one arm. After what feels like forever, my mother pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Isobelle, I am so, so, sorry," she tells me, a remorseful look on her face..

"Um, it's fine..." I think it's pretty obvious that I have absolutely no idea of how to go about this conversation. Honestly, I never thought that I'd be in this position. Ever. My mother shakes his head slowly.

"Oh, no, it most definitely is _not _fine! I still don't forgive myself for what I did. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. Giving you over to your father, I mean," my mother adds after noticing my slightly offended look. "It's just that I was so young, I wasn't prepared to have a child, and I didn't want you to have to struggle because I did. I suppose in the end, I made the right decision, though. I think you were better off with your father." My mother wipes a stray tear from her eyes. Not sure of how to comfort her, I just give her a small smile. I mean, even though I know for a fact that she isn't telling the full one-hundred percent truth, I still feel some sympathy for her.

"It made me feel like such a terrible person. You know, not one day went by that I didn't think about you. And it took fourteen years for me to decide that I wanted to be a part of your life," she continues. "That meant explaining the whole thing to Ron, and heavens, he was furious. I mean he was within his right, of course. Rose and Hugo were thrilled, though Rose especially. She really wanted a sister. And when I told her about you, she kept assuming that I was pregnant. The concept that you were older than her was a bit difficult for her to grasp, difficult for the both of them, actually," my mother babbles on. I'm not sure what exactly I'm supposed to say, so I just nod and give her assuring smiles in all the right places. "Oh, listen to me, I'm just rambling on and on, I must be boring you to death. How about you tell me a little bit about yourself, Isobelle?" It may be just me, but I personally don't think a mother should ever be in the position where she has to ask her child to tell her about themselves. It's just my opinion.

"Well, in my house it's me, my little brother, and my step-mother," I start. My mother gives me a serious look.

"That reminds me. I was up all night, trying to think of what I wanted you to call me. I decided that that should be left up to you, so I'm fine with whatever is comfortable for you." I never really thought of that either. So maybe I can stop referring to her as 'my mother' now. I shrug.

"Oh, well, um..."

"If you don't mind my asking, What do you call your step-mother? I wouldn't want to overstep."

"I generally just call her by her first name. My dad likes for me to call her 'Mum', but I don't really call her that, though." My mother nods thoughtfully.

"I just want you to call me whatever makes you comfortable. You can call me 'Hermione', or 'Mum' or-"

"'Mum' is fine," I answer quickly. Mum (I like how that sounds) gives me an apprehensive look.

"Are you sure?" I nod smiling.

"I've never really called anyone 'Mum' before," I tell her. Having someone that I can actually call my mother is a very delightful feeling. I actually feel... _complete_, I guess would be the word todescribe it. A guilty look crosses my mum's face. It kind of makes me feel bad for bringing it up.

"How is your father doing?" She asks, changing the conversation. I can tell that she's asking only to be polite, not because she's genuinely interested.

"Fine, I mean he gets stressed a lot, but he's okay," Mum frowns slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad gets a lot of grief from his parents and Astoria for having kept me. Sometimes, I think it gets to him a lot more than he lets on," I explain. I've never told that to anyone before today. Surprisingly, it doesn't even feel strange that I'm opening up to my mum. That's what she's supposed to be here for, right? So that I can tell her these kinds of things.

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I never would have imagined that you would have to go through that," Mum apologizes.

"It's okay. It hasn't been like that my entire life. I think Astoria makes him happy, and he really deserves that," I tell her. We can hear Rose and Hugo coming down the stairs. Mum gives me an earnest look.

"Isobelle, I just want you to know that I don't love you any less than I love Rose or Hugo," she assures me.

"I know." Mumgives me another hug. Rose runs into the living room, with Hugo following close behind.

"Mummy, can we go now?" She asks impatiently. Mum turns to me.

"We're having dinner tonight at Ron's parents' house. I thought it would be a rather good idea that you got to know everyone," she explains.

"That sounds nice." _'Everyone'? _That sounds daunting,how big can that family be? I just hope that the Weasleys are a lot nicer than my family.

* * *

***(A/N: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was originally a lot longer, but I decided to break it into two since this seemed like a good place to stop. Plus, I have a lot of plans for today, so I wanted to get a chapter added, rather than not being able to add one for a couple of days. So, thank you for reading! Leave a review please! :D )**


	9. Chapter 9

***I don't own Harry Potter (Wish I did, I'd be rich!)**

***Oh, I switched some of the kids' ages to fit the story. The timeline isn't exactly canon with J.K.R., but the families and stuff are (with the exception of Isobelle obviously). On to the story!**

* * *

"Everyone, this is Isobelle," My mother introduces cheerfully. Most of the adults give me empty smiles, just to be polite. Some of the children gawk at me. This is a very unnerving moment. Easily twenty-five pairs of eyes are all glued to me. I can imagine that my mum's made at least some mention of me before bringing me over here, because no one seems shocked in the slightest. A short plump woman with grey-streaked red hair comes forward and gives me a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello, dear! It's so wonderful to see you!" She says excitedly. My face is pressed into her shoulder, so I can't really say anything back other than 'mrph frmpph fmm...' The woman releases me from her death-grip and takes a good look at me. She has kind brown eyes and a warm motherly smile. I can tell just by looking at her that she's the matron of the house.

"Darling, you can call me Grandma Molly," she tells me excitedly. Wow, she isn't even my real grandmother and she's off the bat the nicest grandparent I've ever had. "You look _just _like Hermione!" Mum seems proud to hear this. Grandma Molly starts pointing out all of the family members to me. Their names and faces all blur together, there are so many of them that I can't put them all together. Later on, though, most of the adults just come up to me on their own and introduce themselves. I'm thankful for that, or else I wouldn't know anyone's names.

I'm sitting down listening to some incredible story Rose is telling me about Crookshanks, Mum's cat, when another couple come up to say hello. It's a woman with long red hair and brown eyes like Grandma Molly. Her husband has messy black hair and piercing green eyes that are hidden behind round glasses. I know who this man is!

"Y-you're _Harry Potter!_" I can't believe it. I'm meeting Harry Potter! Harry Potter is Mum's brother-in-law! The man smiles and nods like he's used to this recognition. I wouldn't doubt it.

"That's me, but I much prefer 'Uncle Harry' these days," he chuckles. He seems really nice, I can't imagine why Dad doesn't like him.

"I think I can do that," I reply with a smile.

"This is my wife, Ginny," Uncle Harry introduces the pretty red-haired woman to me. She waves 'hello'.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny." Aunt Ginny smiles at me.

"Oh, you're a quick learner, I take it," she jokes. She turns to Rose. "How are you enjoying your new sister?"

"Lots and lots," Rose answers happily. "Belle's staying with us until Sunday!" She tells them. Uncle Harry grins at her.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy your weekend, Isobelle."

"Thank you."

"Aunt Ginny, where's Lily and Al?" Rose asks Aunt Ginny.

"I think they're out back," she answers. Rose hops down from the sofa and grabs my hand to take me with her.

"Come on, Belle!"

"Victoire and Dominique should be out there as well," Aunt Ginny tells me quietly, sensing that I'll go insane if I have to spend the rest of my night with a five-year-old. She's right, even I can't spend all day with Scorpius without my maturity level decreasing a bit. Rose leads me out the back door. I see Lily outside, along with her older brother, Al. They're playing tag along with Hugo and one of Uncle Percy's daughters, Lucy. Rose runs off to join them.

"You're Aunt Hermione's daughter, right?" A girl asks me. She looks a couple years younger than me, twelve maybe. She has rust-colored hair, freckles, and muddy green eyes. I remember her as one of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's daughters.

"Yeah," The girl waves me over to sit in the lawn chair beside her. I gingerly take a seat.

"I'm Dom," she introduces herself. She seems nice.

"My name is Isobelle." Dom gestures to the girl sitting beside her. She's very pretty, with long, strawberry-blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and delicate features. She reminds me too much of Astoria for my liking. She looks to be my age. "and this is my sister, Victoire."

"Nice to meet you," I say politely, offering my hand and a smile to her. Victoire curls her lip at me.

"Pleasure," she replies curtly, staring me down. Once she decides I'm not worthy of her time, Victoire stands up and goes back inside. I wonder if it was something that I said. Dom rolls her eyes.

"Sorry about that, Victoire can be, well, _Victoire _at times." Trust me, I know the type.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Dom wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, my step-mother doesn't really like me either," I answer. Dom is quiet for a second, and I think I might have offended her by assuming negatively about her sister.

"It's not that Victoire doesn't like you, she's just really stuck-up. If she's being rude to you, It means she feels threatened," Dom explains. I don't feel that that makes any sense.

"Threatened? Why would she feel threatened by me? I just met her." I'm just meeting this side of my family, I don't want to start making enemies.

"Because, she feels that you're getting more attention than her," Dom answers nonchalantly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it soon enough. She's harmless, really," Dom promises me. I sure hope she's right. The back door swings open. A teenage boy steps out. He has on a red t-shirt. He's also wearing khaki shorts and sandals. He seems nice enough, because he smiles at Dom and I both. The odd thing is, he has turquoise hair. I'm positive that Dad would kill me if I ever dyed my hair such an outrageous color.

"What's Vic's problem?" he asks, looking at Dom and I. Dom shrugs like she doesn't really care.

"D'you really think I know that?" The boy shakes his head and plops down in the chair beside me. He smiles and extends his hand for a handshake. At least someone in this family has manners.

"I'm Teddy." I shake his hand back. He's very nice looking, not that I would ever tell him so. I'm not forward.

"Isobelle. Nice hair."

"Nice cast," he quips, pointing to my broken arm. "How'd you get it?"

"Fell out of a tree." Teddy nods with a look that says _impressive_. It sure didn't feel impressive when it happened.

"I broke my arm once. I bet my friend five sickles I could do a backflip off a park swing," he tells me. That sounds like an incredibly stuid bet.

"And what happened?" Teddy smiles and shakes his head like he remembers the day it happened.

"I lost five sickles." That makes me laugh. Dom stands up.

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Teddy scowls at her retreating back.

"That's gross, Dom! We're cousins!" He calls after her. I don't think Teddy knows who I am. He isn't my cousin. We're not related.

"I'm only related to the Weasleys by marriage," I tell him. Teddy looks at me like that has nothing to do with anything.

"I'm not related to them really either. I'm only Harry's godson." No one told me Uncle Harry had a godson.

"How are we related, then?" I ask, interested to find out. Forget anything that I said about Teddy being handsome. Apparently, he's my cousin, so that's wrong.

"Well, your dad and my mum're first cousin's. Your grandmother Narcissa is sisters with my Gran Andromeda," he explains. Andromeda? I've never heard that name before in my life.

"I don't think I've ever heard of her." Teddy nods.

"You probably haven't. She was disowned for marrying a muggle-born, my Grandpa Ted. He died before I was born, though." I'm guessing he's the man that Teddy was named after. His grandmother was disowned for marrying a muggle-born? That's teribble, but knowing Grandmother, it seems like something her family would do. Considering Dad was nearly disowned for having a child with a muggle-born.

"So, who is your mother, then?" A despondent look crosses Teddy's face. He looks away from me.

"Nymphadora Tonks," he mumbles. I can barely hear him.

"Oh, I don't believe I've met her yet." Teddy shakes his head.

"You haven't."

"How do you know that?"

"She died when I was a baby. Both my parents did," he says quietly. I immediately feel bad for asking. I know a lost parent is a sensitive subject. My mum isn't dead, but all those years without her, she might as well have been.

"I'm so sorry," I tell Teddy, genuinely meaning it. "But, you have your grandmother, don't you?" Teddy shakes his head again.

"She died when I was nine. I live with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," he tells me. I feel terrible for Teddy. It must be terrible to be orphaned and have no grandparents.

"I'm really sorry, Teddy. It must be very hard." Teddy runs his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I still kind of can't believe Aunt Hermione. People shouldn't give up their kids. They don't know how lucky they are. There are some people who actually want to be with their children, but they can't." I know how he feels, and I agree with him. I watch in awe as Teddy's hair gradually shifts from turqouise to a bubblegum pink color. I have to blink to make sure I'm not hallucinating.

"Your hair..." Teddy looks up at me. His eyes are also different in color as well. Instead of the light brown they were, they're now considerably darker and twinkling. I think I'm going insane.

"Oh, yeah...I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my features at will," he tells me, stopping my minor freak-out. That's so amazing.

"That's brilliant, Teddy."

"Thanks, I inherited from my mum," he says sheepishly, like he doesn't believe how impressed I am.

"Really, it is. I wish I could do something that incredible." Teddy shrugs.

"I was born with the ability, so I don't think it counts as a talent. I'm sure you can do something better." Not really.

"I can draw well. I read a lot," I say. Yeah, that totally beats being a metamorphagus.

"And you're an introvert," Teddy adds. It seems like an out-of-the-blue statement, but it isn't.

"What do you mean?"

"I can just tell. You seem pretty overwhelmed from meeting everyone, and you're very quiet," he observes. Teddy's right. It seems like even though he's known me for only ten minutes, he's able to read me very well.

"I don't know too many people," I tell him.

"Do you have friends?" I nod.

"Two." It sounds pathetic, but I'm happy with it. I don't very muchlike being surrounded by a lot of people. Teddy nods understandingly. It's really refreshing that even though Teddy seems like an extremely outgoing person, he's still very down-to-earth, moreso than anyone I've ever met. I think I'll enjoy talking to him very much.

"Do they know about everything?" He asks, reclining back in his chair. I shake my head. If I told Holly and Emma, they'd just feel bad for me. I don't like it when people pity me. It makes me feel like a charity case.

"I don't really talk to anyone about it."

"Talking helps, you know. Why don't you tell your Dad? I think he'd understand." My dad is a lot of things, but understanding isn't one of them. He has moments where he understands _me, _but he isn't understand_ing_.

"He has other things to worry about," I answer quietly. Teddy raises his eyebrows, and I notice that they're blonde now.

"You don't think you're important?" He questions.

"I didn't say that..." But I was thinking it. I have been for a while now.

"You didn't have to. D'you not feel like you're good enough for your dad?" He questions.

"I don't know. I mean, I used to. It just seems like lately, I've been making his life harder. And I don't exactly get along with his wife," I confess. Teddy just nods and closes his eyes, letting the sun bathe his face and legs. It is kind of warm out. I should have worn robes with shorter sleeves. I look out into the huge yard. All of the children are still out playing, chasing each other and shrieking happily in their high-pitched voices. It puts a smile on my face.

"Well, he's never going to know how you feel if you never tell him," Teddy says to me. He'd make a great philosipher. The back door opens. A little boy pokes his head out. He has toffee-colored skin and wild, bushy curls. It's one of Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's sons, except I can't tell which.

"Dinner's ready!" He announces, looking at Teddy and I. Teddy stands up.

"That's my cue." He offers his hand to help me up. We walk inside, followed by whichever one of the twins this is. He has a very cheeky smile, both of them do. As soon as I step foot on the ground a loud, crackling noise goes off and sparks fly everywhere around us, and at my and Teddy's feet. I can't help it, I scream. The hem of the top layer of my robes catches fire, and I throw it off and try to stamp on it in an attempt to put the fire out. Teddy tries to help me, but he seems a lot calmer than I am, like this is a regular occurence. Even when all the sparks die down, my heart is still racing, and I felt like I just had a heart attack. The other twin comes out from behind a chair where he must have been hiding, and they both collapse on top of each other in a fit of laughter. Teddy glares at them both.

"You little snots! That's not funny, you scared her half to death!" He shouts over their hysterics. Teddy turns to me. "I'm sorry, they're sneaky little buggers, especially Roxanne. She seems all sweet and endearing, but it's just a trick." _Roxanne?_ I thought they were both boys.

"One of them's a girl? They aren't identical?" Teddy laughs and shakes his head.

"No, they aren't even twins. Fred's seven and Roxanne is six. No one can really tell them apart, though. Fred refuses to get a haircut, and Roxanne won't wear dresses. It makes them all the more dangerous." Huh, I can believe that. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina rush into the room.

"I heard screaming and laughter, and I knew my children had to have something to do with it," George sighs, eyeing Fred and Roxanne on the ground, gasping for air. I can see a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. His expression contrasts greatly with that of his wife, who looks downright furious. I think I'd be a little annoyed too if I had to deal with their antics all the time. When Roxanne and Fred see their parents, they immediately sober up. Aunt Angelina puts her fists on her hips, and her brown eyes bore into their beady hazel ones.

"Which one of you is responsible for this?" She demands.

"Me," Fred and Roxanne say in unison. Teddy gives me a look like, _watch this_. Aunt Angelina seems irritated by their response.

"I want a _name_."

"Fred," they both answer. Aunt Angelina sighs.

"Ange, I think Fred's wearing the blue shirt," George supplies. Angelina shakes her head.

"No, that's definitely Roxanne," she says back, giving both of her children hard looks. It seems odd that Uncle George and Aunt Angelina can't tell their own children apart, but Fred and Roxanne do look remarkably alike for them not to be twins.

"Roxanne," Uncle George says calmly, hoping that one of them will answer before the other.

"Yes?" Both Fred and Roxanne answer. Merlin, they're good. Aunt Angelina rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"That's it. If you don't tell me who you are right now, I'm taking _both_ of you to the bathroom and making you take your pants down. Is that clear?" She threatens. Both of the kids' eyes widen.

"I'm Fred," the one in the blue shirt, says quickly. Uncle George was right.

"I'm Roxanne," the one in the green blurts out. Aunt Angelina doesn't seem any happier at their confessions.

"What did I tell you about taking Whizbangs from your father's store?"

"Not to," Fred and Roxanne answer in unison.

"Consider your brooms confiscated for the rest of the weekend. And I believe you owe Isobelle and Teddy an apology." Aunt Angelina taps her foot impatiently.

"Sorry," Fred and Roxanne apologize, with both their heads hung.

"It's fine," I say back politely. Aunt Angelina pulls out her wand and repairs my robes for me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Isobelle." Teddy rolls his eyes at Fred and Roxanne.

"One day, you two're going to kill me," he gripes. Aunt Angelina and Uncle George each take a child and haul them off with them.

"Merlin, I can't wait till the pair of you reach puberty," Uncle George mutters. Teddy turns to me.

"You alright?" I nod.

"Yeah, fine I guess."

"That was a hell of a scream," he notes, smirking.

"Yes, well, I'm not used to this hectic family dynamic. My house is very quiet," I inform him. Grandma Molly walks into the living room.

"Teddy, would you go tell your cousins that dinner is ready?" She asks. Teddy nods.

"Sure, Gran." He throws open the back door. "Hey, you lot! Come and get dinner!" He shouts loudly. Grandma Molly gives Teddy a resigned look.

"Thank you, Teddy..." she sighs.

"Anytime." Grandma Molly leaves to tell the others that dinner's ready. Five little bodies charge toward the glass back door. Hugo and Lily trip over each other and start laughing.

"Lily's a klutz in the making," Teddy informs me. When all of the kids reach the door, Teddy 'accidentally' locks it. It's hilarious watching them all pound on the door frantically. Teddy starts laughing.

"Belle, make him open the door!" Rose shrieks, her voice muffled through the glass.

"Help us!" Al yells, getting little handprints all over the door.

"Come on, Teddy, let them in," I tell him. Teddy smirks.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely," Teddy unlocks the door, and all the kids topple inside and take off toward the dining room. Lucy hangs behind for a moment so that she can aim a kick at Teddy's shin. "Lucy, we don't kick people! You know that!" He tells her in a harsh tone. Lucy giggles and scurries away after her other cousins.

"You have to deal with this just about every day?" I ask. Teddy nods.

"Just about. Somehow, I always get stuck babysitting them," he informs me. He looks like he doesn't mind it as much as he sounds like he does.

"Oh, that must be interesting." Teddy quirks his eyebrows.

"Well, that's one way to put it. Come on, I'm starving." Teddy and I go into the dining room, where the adults are already seated, and so are most of the children. I take the seat to Teddy's left. Rose and Al are having some animated conversation about something. Fred and Roxanne are whispering and snickering with James, no doubt planning something sneaky. Dom comes down the stairs and walks into the room. She slides into the seat beside me.

"Dominique, where is your sister?" Aunt Fleur asks.

"Upstairs," Dom replies nonchalantly, pouring herself a glass of pumkin juice.

"Will you tell her that it's time for dinner?" Uncle Bill questions. Dom scrunches her eyebrows and pouts.

"Do I _have_ to?" Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur nod.

"Yes, you _have_ to." Dom groans. Lucky for her, Louis and younger Molly (I'm trying to avoid confusion) walk into the dining room, followed by Grandpa Arthur. Dom perks up at the sight of her younger brother.

"Louis, will you go tell Vic that dinner's ready?" She asks sweetly. Louis nods, oblivious to the fact that he's being manipulated by Dom's laziness.

"Okay." Dom smiles to herself. Her parents both give her disapproving looks. When Louis returns with Victoire, she skims me over briefly with her eyes, giving me a cold look. I seriously have no idea what her problem is. She gives Teddy a huge smile and takes thes eat beside him, making a point to sit a little closer to him than necessary. Does she not know that Teddy and I are apparently second cousins, which would make it totally gross and morally wrong for me to like him now? Despite what Dom says, I'm pretty sure that Victoire doesn't like me at all, no matter the reason.

* * *

Minutes later, everyone's settled into light conversation. It's mostly about what's going with everyone and casual things like that. It's pretty loud, and this setting is definitely far different from any family dinner that I've ever had. I sit quietly and eat my food, just observing the conversation rather than taking part in it. That way, I get to find out very interesting things about certain members of the family, like how Uncle George owns a joke shop, Aunt Ginny used to play for the Holyhead Harpies, Aunt Fleur is part Veela, and that Aunt Audrey's mother is a muggle from Romania. The Weasleys seem to be a very fascinating family.

"Are you still alive?" Teddy whispers jokingly.

"What?"

"You haven't said a word this entire time," he tells me. I wouldn't mind keeping it that way.

"I know. I prefer listening." Teddy seems amused by this.

"Wallfower," he mutters. I continue listening to Uncle Harry and Ron talk about an arrest they made last week. They're Aurors, and Uncle Harry heads the department. They're talking about a wizard who was caught using the Imperius curse to try and rob a convenience store. Every so often, Ron's eyes rest on me, but he reaverts them. I haven't spoken to him at all yet, but I know that he doesn't exactly appreciate my prescence. I can't say that I blame him. The conversation switches to one about Hogwarts, and since I've never been, I'm completely lost. But it gives me a proper excuse not to say anything. Grandma Molly looks up at me curiously.

"You don't go to Hogwarts do you, Isobelle?" she asks. I shake my head. I don't like how everyone turns to look at me as soon as Grandma Molly starts talking to me. It makes me nervous that I might say something wrong, even though she's just asking a simple question.

"No, I go to the Art Institute of England," I answer.

"Fancy..." Uncle George mutters under his breath. Aunt Angelina nudges his shoulder. If anyone else heard him, they ignore him. He must make comments like that often. Grandpa Arthur gives me an apology smile.

"That seems interesting, do you enjoy it there?" He questions.

"I enjoy it very much."

"That's wonderful. Is there a Muggle Studies program there?" Oddly enough, Grandpa Arthur is very interested in muggle things. From what I've seen, he has quite a few of them around the house.

"Yes, but I don't take Muggle Studies, though." The rest ofthe adults and the older kids all look at me. I know what they're thinking: I'm a bigoted, blood-supremist Malfoy who thinks of it as a joke to take the course. But that isn't true. "What I mean is that it just doesn't interest me," I say, trying to rephrase it as best I can. I still get the same looks from the rest of the family. "It's just that...well, I..." I let my voice trail off, realizing that I've probably ruined any chance of making the Weasleys like me. Victoire sniggers behind her hand. I look down and focus on my plate, feeling my face turn red. This is why I don't like to speak that much.

"Do you have any other interests, Isobelle?" Grandma Molly asks. I know she's trying very hard to involve me in the conversation and make me feel included, but it isn't working. I don't deny that the Weasleys are a very warm and loving family, but at the same time I know that I can't just expect them to accept with me wide-open arms. It'll take some time for them to get used to me, and likewise for me.

"Not really. I lead a very boring life, actually." A lot of them sound surprised to hear this. I guess they were expecting some amazing tales of me travelling across the world and spending money on lavish things that I don't actually need. None of that is true. It just goes to show how easy it is for people to have preconceived notions of you solely based on your last name.

"You aren't an only child are you, Isobelle?" Aunt Ginny asks. I suppose she means other than Rose and Hugo, because they're obviously my siblings. I shake my head.

"No, I have a younger brother, Scorpius," I tell everyone. A few of the adults subconsciously glance at Mum. Ron looks disturbed by it. "By my step-mother," I add quickly.

"Of course," Grandma Molly smiles. Luckily, the attention is taken off me when Lily falls over in her chair. Teddy starts laughing, but he tries to hide it.

"See? I told you," he whispers to me. Lily climbs back up on her chair.

"Oi, Harry, you might want to strap her in next time," Uncle George suggests. Harry laughs at his idea.

"I might give it a try. Lily, are you alright?" Lily nods.

"I'm 'kay," She assures everyone, going back to her food like nothing ever happened. Uncle Bill keeps talking about one of their other brothers, Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania. That's how Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey met, through Charlie. Charlie isn't married though, and he has to spend most of his time in Romania. It seems like a very amazing job, working with dragons. But dangerous would be the second word I'd use to describe it. I could never imagine doing something like that. Dom taps me on the shoulder.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asks.

"I don't really know what to say. I'm not exactly sure what anyone's talking about," I tell her.

"No one is." Well, that's reassuring I guess.

"Is it always like this?" Dom nods.

"This loud? Yeah. But we only come over to the Burrow once or twice a week."

"Oh." I couldn't imagine coming over any more than that. My ears are practically ringing as it is. Aside from all the loud chatter, the kids are constantly shrieking and giggling and laughing. The only one who's being completely quiet is Molly, she's reading a book under the table. I wish I could do that. Victoire and Teddy are engaged in some sort of loud conversation about someone, I'm not sure who. Dom leans in closer to me.

"Vic fancies Teddy a lot," she whispers. Oh, that wasn't obvious...

"Does he fancy her back?" Dom shrugs.

"Not sure. I think he does a bit, but that's just me."

"Oh." Dom decides to change the subject, noticing that I'm not particularly interested in the gossip.

"So, how long are you here for?" she asks.

"Until Sunday evening."

"So, just the weekend?" I nod.

"Yep. Every other weekend." Hopefully, that'll be enough time for the Weasleys to get to like me.

* * *

After another couple of hours at the Burrow, we finally came back home. Dinner didn't go bad. It's just that a lot of the family members were asking me questions that I wasn't exactly sure of how to answer. I know that they were just trying to get to know me, but it made me very uncomfortable. I really appreciated how Teddy and Dom tried to make me feel welcome, though. Especially Teddy. He seems like he'll potentially be a really good friend to me, as long as he doesn't get corrupted by Victoire.

"Okay, so this is how you turn the telly on and off, and then you press this to see all the shows you can watch. Oh, and you can put in the number and it shows you the station. And then that little box tells you about the show. If you wanna watch it, you touch this button. Kay, Belle?" Rose is explaining to me how to use the television. It seems simple enough, from her instructions anyway.

"Okay." She chooses a show and hands the remote over to me. "I like this movie. It's _Sleeping Beauty_, do you know what that is?" Rose asks. I nod.

"I've read the story many times," I tell her. The televison version that we're watching is done it what Rose explained to me as 'cartoons'. They're like caricatures that actually resemble people. It's brilliant. Rose snuggles up closer to me. Occassionally, she says things like 'D'you like it?' or 'This is my favorite part'. It gives me the feeling that she really enjoys the entire film, and hopes that I like it, too.

When it's over, I wait until after the credits roll to grab for the remote. The film really was great. It was a little different from the story I know, but it was still enjoyable. I look over at Rose. She's laying on my shoulder, her eyes are closed and her breathing is even. I didn't realize until now that she's fallen asleep. I try to move her off of my shoulder just a bit so that she can be more comfortable. Rose's eyelids flutter, and they open slowly.

"Did I miss the rest?" she asks drowsily.

"You fell asleep."

"Did you see the end?"

"Yes, it was fantastic. I really liked it." Rose gives me a sleepy smile.

"Good. Sleeping Beauty is my favorite princess. Who's your favorite princess?"

"Cinderella." Rose's dark red eyebrows wrinkle.

"Why?"

"I relate to her the most, I suppose." I tell Rose. She yawns again.

"You're really sleepy," I observe. Rose nods and rubs her eyes.

"I'm goin to bed. Good night, Belle." Rose climbs down from the edge of my bed.

"Good night, Rose." As an afterthought, Rose reaches over to give me a tight hug. I hug her back.

"I'm happy you're my sister," She says quietly. That warms my heart.

"So am I, Rose." At least I know that someone in this family already accepts me.

* * *

***(A/N: So, Isobelle finally met the Weasleys. So, she's a bit overwhelmed by such a huge family. Ron's still kind of distancing himself from her, but yay for friendly Teddy and Dom! Thanks for reading! Leave a review lease! :D )**


	10. Chapter 10

**J.K.R. Owns Harry Potter!**

***(So, I felt like I should have some type of opening note, so HI! :D )**

* * *

I'm having the weirdest dream. Someone keeps touching my face, and two little voices keep saying 'Wake up, Belle! Wake up!' I swear, it's the weirdest dream I've ever had. Something jabs me in the eyelid. I crack my eyes open slowly. I almost panic when I remember that I'm not in my own bed, but I forgot I'm at my mum's house for the weekend. Hugo's pointer finger is poised over my eye. So it wasn't a dream. Just my younger younger brother acting as an alarm. Sure, why not?

"Don't hurt her!" Rose whispers loudly. She turns to me. "Belle, you awake?" I nod slowly. Please tell me I don't have to get used to this.

"I'm now..." Hugo giggles.

"Your hair look funny," he tells me, smiling. Hugo's probably right. I always look like a zombie caught in a wind storm when I wake up.

"Mummy wants to know do you like pancakes?" Rose asks. I nod.

"Yeah," I mutter, stuffing the side of my face into my pillow. How early is it it? "What timesit?"

"It's eight and then the big hand is almost on the three," Rose answers. I groan. It's barely eight fifteen. Who in their right mind wakes up this early on a Saturday? During the summer? "You slept late, sleepyhead!" _Slept late?_ I want to know what counts to them as early. Hugo prods my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Can I use your potty?" Hugo asks.

"Yeah..." I close my eyes to go back to sleep. Maybe when I open them, Rose and Hugo will be gone and come back at a later hour. I never have this problem at home. I always wake up before Scorpius. Rose slaps at my arm dangling over the side of the bed. I want to hit her back, but I'm not that mean. I'm also not a morning person, if it wasn't obvious.

"Guess what, Belle? I have more princess movies we can watch! I got some DVD's!" Rose announces cheerfully, in her delightfully loud and high-pitched five-year-old voice.

"Cool," I mumble, letting my eyes close finally. The toilet flushes, and I hear the sound of water running. I can hear Hugo open the bathroom door, and make his way back in front of my bed.

"Belle, what's this?" he asks, poking my nose. Merlin, I can't get any sleep in this house, can I? Reluctantly, I open my eyes. To my horror, Hugo is dangling one of my bras in front of my face, looking at me questioningly. My eyes widen.

"Hugo, give that to me," I say calmly. I know that if I upset him, there's no way he's going to hand it over. Hugo shakes his head.

"I wanna play with it."

"It's pretty," Rose adds, staring at it curiously. I groan.

"Hugo, give it to me, please." Hugo shakes his head again.

"Belle, you 'upposda share," he tells me in a parent-like voice. "Is this a hat?" I shake my head.

"No, it's a-" I think about how I might emotionally scar Hugo by introducing him to his very first bra at the tender age of three. I decide tospare him at least one more day. "Yeah, a hat..." I mutter. You know, I should have thought better than to tell Hugo that my bra was a hat and expect him _not _to put it on his head. Because that's exactly what he does. Rose giggles and Hugo starts laughing, too.

"This is a silly hat!" He cries. Just then, to make things worse, Ron walks by my room. He does a double take when he sees his son standing in front of my bed with a bra on his head and laughing hysterically.

"Hugo, what are you doing with that?" He asks cautiously, glancing from Hugo, to Rose, to me. I don't know what to do, so I just sit there, frozen, hoping Hugo will be able to come up with some appropriate explanation as to what he's doing. The chances don't look too good.

"I sawed it in Belle's bathroom, and she didn't wanna share it with me," he explains. I let out an inward sigh of relief.

"Well, you need to give it back to Isobelle. You know that we don't touch things that don't belong to us," Ron chastises, avoiding my gaze. Hugo takes my bra off his head and hands it to me.

"Thank you, Hugo." I'm not sure what to do with it right now, so I just stick it under the other side of the bed. My face turns red with embarrassment.

"I came to tell you three that breakfast is ready,"Ron says. At the sound of that, Rose and Hugo dash out of the room, leaving Ron and I to awkwardly stare at each other.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologize quickly. Ron shakes his head.

"Hugo gets into everything," he says. Ron turns around and shuts the door behind him. That went well enough, I guess. I suppose I should talk to him at one point or another. It would be extremely rude for me not to, considering I'll be staying over at his house quite often.

After I get showered and dressed (and hide all of my personal garments from a certain brother of mine), I head downstairs. Everyone else is already seated and eating breakfast at a round table. It is definitely small, but I suppose that makes it cozier and more intimate. There's also a stove and refrigerator in the room, along with a sink, leading me to believe that this is a kitchen. It would be completely unacceptable for Scorpius or I to eat in the kitchen at Malfoy Manor. I'm sure we would be in trouble for even going in there.

Ron is reading the _Daily Prophet_ with a mug of coffee, Mum is talking to Rose, and Hugo is busy getting into the maple syrup. It isn't a very not an organized breakfast. Of course, it isn't louder than dinner at the Burrow was, but I assumed that it would be more proper with only four, I suppose five now, people. I seat myself at the table.

"Good morning, Isobelle." Mum says warmly, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Good morning." My breakfast is sitting in front of me, along with silverware. I didn't think anything of it last night, considering that the Burrow didn't seem to be a home of very wealthy people, but I'm very confused now. Only a knife and fork is set in front of me, rather than an entire set of silverware, and I haven't even been given a napkin. Mum frowns at my perplexed look.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"I wasn't given a napkin," I answer. Mum frowns for a moment, but she quickly recovers herself.

"Ron, would you hand Isobelle a napkin?" Momentarily, Ron makes a face too, but he sets down his mug of coffee and reaches to take a thin sheet of white paper off of a stack. He hands it to me. It looks more like toilet paper than something that would be used to wipe your mouth. I still politely accept it from Ron, though.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I unfold the napkin, it's very small and thin, but I place it over my lap nonetheless. For some reason, this earns me odd looks from everyone else at the table.

"Belle, why did you do that?" Rose questions curiously.

"In case I drop any food on myself while I'm eating, I wouldn't want to ruin my robes," I explain. Rose looks at me admirably.

"You're smart." I smile at Rose.

"Thank you, but I didn't invent the idea." Rose reaches for a napkin and copies me.

"Hey, I do it too!" Hugo insists. Mum hands him a napkin with a smile.

"You've barely been here a day, and you're already teaching them table manners. Well done, Isobelle," she jokes. As Hugo is reaching back across the table, he accidentally knocks my fork off of the table. It hits the floor with a loud clatter.

"Sorry," Hugo apologizes, reaching to pick it up. Why would he touch a fork that's already touched the ground?

"Oh, no, Hugo, it's fine," I tell him quickly, trying to stop him. "The house-elves will bring me a new one." They're a bit slow, it seems, because a new fork should be on my plate by now. I turn to Mum. "Where are your house-elves?" My mother gives me an alarmed look. Ron sets his newspaper down as well, and he shares a look with Mum. I wonder if I've said something wrong.

"Isobelle, we don't have any house-elves," she informs me. Well, that sounds ridiculous. Everyone I know has house-elves. Even when Dad and I lived by ourselves, we still had one just in case. How else would anything ever get done?

"You don't? Why not?" I ask, not out of defiance but, of curiosity. It seems odd for a relatively rich wizarding family to not have any house-elves.

"Ron and I have disagreed with the idea for years, now. We don't believe in enslavement," Mum answers shortly. Enslavement? She's making it sound more terrible than it really is.

"It isn't enslavement, it's a house-elve's purpose to serve wizarding families. We're very kind to our house-elves, they enjoy serving us very much," I assure Mum. Ron snorts rudely like that's a joke. It's not. We've never been outright cruel to our house-elves. Impatient with them maybe, but never evil.

"Isobelle, I can get you a new fork," Ron offers stiffly, standing up. He opens a drawer under one of the kitchen counters. He comes back to the table and hands me a fork.

"Thank you. I didn't know it was that simple." Mum's eyebrows wrinkle.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I didn't know that cutlery is kept in the kitchen as well as food," I say, covertly surprised by that.

"Isn't that where it's kept at your house?" Mum asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I've never been into my kitchen."

"You never been into the _kitchen_? Then how do you get snacks and sweets?" Rose questions, a befuddled look on her face.

"I just ask the..." I notice Mum and Ron's looks, and decide not to bring up house-elves anymore. It obviously isn't an open topic in this house. "...I ask my mummy to do it for me," I cover. That's a funny thought, Astoria stepping foot in a kitchen.

"How have you never been into your kitchen?" Ron asks skeptically.

"There are many rooms that I've never been in inside my house. I've never been in the laundry room, and I'm not allowed into anyone's personal bathrooms except for mine," I answer. I'm also not allowed in Astoria's closet, but it's not like I'd even want to go in there.

"Well, your family certainly does have a different way of living, don't they?" Mum gives me a kind smile. I feel like such an idiot. I try to think of something to say to lighten the mood. I gesture to Ron's bright orange shirt, and Hugo's matching one. I didn't notice it before when I was still half asleep.

"You support the Cannons?" I ask conversationally. Ron nods vigorously.

"They're my favorite team. Hugo and I are going to the match today," he says. Hugo nods in agreement.

"Yeah, we gonna see dem today," he tells me proudly, showing me his Chudley Cannons shirt. I don't follow quidditch like my Dad and Scorpius do, but I do know that the Chudley Cannons are a terrible team. Ron must be a true fan to like a team that unskilled.

"My family is going to see a quidditch match today, too. My Dad and his wife are taking Scorpius to see the Falmouth Falcons play. They're his favorite team."

"The Falcons are playing the Cannons today," Ron says slowly, like he has a problem with it. I don't see why it would be an issue, because quidditch pitches are so big, and opposite team's fans never really interact. The probably won't even see each other.

"I don't like Falcons," Hugo says, shaking his head disgustedly. "They too good." Or the Cannons are just too bad, however he wants to put it.

"But you'll still have a lot of fun though, dear," Mum reminds him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have lotsa fun!" Hopefully almost as much fun as he had when he put my bra on his head. If that's the case, he'll have a grand time. Ron checks his watch.

"The match starts at nine forty-five. Hugo, we need to get going." Hugo climbs down from his chair.

"Kay, I'ma get my shoes on." Ron stands up as well, taking his plate and Hugo's and putting it in the sink. I know I'm not the one to ask, but a sink doesn't seem like an appropriate place for dishes. Ron follows Hugo out of the kitchen.

"Mummy, what we doing today?" Rose asks.

"Well, since your father and Hugo won't be home for a while, I thought that after I ran a couple errands, we could have ourselves a girls' day today. How does that sound?"

"That sounds brilliant."

"What errands?" Rose asks, probably hoping that they won't take too long.

"Well, I've got to go to the grocery store and the post office, but the rest of the day, I thought we could do something fun, like go to the movie theatre or the shopping mall," Mum says. I'm confused.

"Shopping mall? What is that?" Rose gives me another one of her 'You're such an alien' looks.

"Well, it's like a collection of stores, clothing stores mainly, where muggles go to buy things, or for entertainment. It's like Diagon Alley all under one roof," Mum explains. I suppose it sounds interesting enough.

"Muggles?" Mum nods.

"Oh, of course. I do most of my shopping in Muggle London. Believe it or not, it's far more convenient," she tells me. I don't see how that could be true, but I decide not to question it since I'mm not at all familiar with muggles.

"We're going to Muggle London?" I ask apprehensively.

"Yes, I think you'll like it very much," Mum tells me. I sure hope so.

"Yeah, muggles are fun!" Rose agrees, smiling excitedly. I've never met a muggle before in my life, unless Mum counts.

"Oh, is Muggle London safe for wizards?" Mum nods again.

"Of course, it is! The only thing is that you may want to change your clothes. Muggles don't wear robes," she tells me. Well, then I'm out of luck because I don't really have any other clothes.

"Um... I only brought robes..." I mutter.

"Yeah, Belle don't have any muggle clothes," Rose adds helpfully, referring to the conversation we had yesterday.

"No matter, you seem to be about my size, you can borrow one of my dresses for today, and we can buy you some more muggle clothes of your own." Mum offers.

"Oh, well, thank you." First, my mum introduces me to muggle technology, then she says we're going to Muggle London. And now, I'm going to be wearing muggle clothes. Dad would be so proud.

* * *

The trip to the grocery store was definitely different. It's just one big place that sells a bunch of different types of foods and household supplies. It definitely isn't something that I would like to do regularly, and I still don't understand why Mum does it. If she had house-elves, they would gladly do her shopping for her. I get the sense that my mum is a very proud woman.

We also went to the post office, which didn't take too long. Apparently, muggles don't use owls. They have these things called mailboxes in their front lawns, and a man distributes the post that way. That seems silly as well, because the mail only comes once a day. The muggle world is very confusing, it seems they do a lot of things the more difficult way. But for the most part, it's pretty interesting.

Afterward, Rose, Mum, and I had lunch at some Chinese restaurant near the post office. I've never had Chinese food before, and I'm not too sure if it was authentic, but it didn't taste bad. I guess I can add eating Chinese food to the list of 'Things I've Done with Mum that I'll Never Do with Dad'. It seems to be growing rapidly.

I think that what's most interesting with muggles is their fashion sense. Mum took Rose and I to the shopping mall to kill time. I think the most fascinating thing is how many different styles of clothing muggles have. In the wizarding world, there are just robes and cloaks and trousers and capes and hats, but in the muggle world, there are dresses and shirts and tanktops an skirts and jackets and sweatshirts, and many other things. It's very mindblowing. Many people also have very strange hairstyles, most of them including very oddly colored hair, which reminds me of Teddy.

"It's different from what you're accustomed to, isn't it?" Mum asks. I nod.

"Very. There are so many different types of clothing, I wouldn't know what to choose." Rose points to a dress in a store window. It's beautiful, with a stiped pattern. I really do like it.

"What about that, Belle? That's pretty."

"Yes, that is a very pretty dress," I say in agreement.

"What do you say we have a look at it?" Mum suggests. I nod.

"Okay." We walk into the store, and loud muggle music is playing. It's very upbeat and summery. This store has a lot of different types of clothing. Some I like, some I don't. There are a lot of short skirts and stomach-baring tops. I can't imagine who would wear clothing like that, especially not someone my age.

"Are these even appropriate to wear out?" I ask hesitantly. My mother gives a small laugh.

"I wouldn't say so, but muggles are a lot less modest than wizards," she answers. From what I've seen, I can believe it. "But, how about we take a look at that dress you liked?"

* * *

The trip to the shopping mall was very entertaining actually. I got a few new dresses and skirts and things. I'm not sure if I find muggle clothes entirely comfortable, because they make me feel kind of exposed, yet I do like the idea of not wearing robes all the time. I can just imagine what Dad would say if I told him about this. But then I again, I might not say anything.

"...And then they zoomed all over the pitch, Mummy! And Cramer felled off his broom when he got hitted by a Falcon and he caught the snitch instead, so they lost," Hugo tells us with a disappointed look on his face. To no one's surprise, the Cannons lost. I can imagine Dad and Scorpius are happy about the Falcons' win. It still looks like Ron and Hugo had a good time, though. Half of their faces are painted orange with the Cannons logo on their cheeks. Hugo's is a little smudged, probably from touching his face.

"What was the score?" Mum asks. Ron frowns just thinking about it.

"I think it was something like two-hundred ninety to thirty," he answers flatly. Mum sounds remotely pleased to hear this.

"Well, that isn't as bad as last time. Hugo, please don't lay down like that, you have paint on your face," Mum reprimands. Hugo crosses his arms and pouts.

"But I'm sleepy, Mummy!" he protests.

"I think it's time for you to take your nap, love." Mom scoops Hugo up in her arms and carries him upstairs, leaving Ron and I to sit in the living room. Rose is upstairs, too, so there's no little kid to initiate any sort of conversation. An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air.

"You're a very big quidditch fan?" I ask, trying to make small talk. Ron nods.

"Yeah, a huge one."

"Do you play?" Ron nods again.

"I played for my House team in school, but now I just play with my brothers and Gin for fun," he answers. Ron seems like he doesn't exactly want to speak to me anymore, so I decide not to ask any more questions. We sit there in another awkward silence for a while, but I feel like I should say something. I think that it would be unmannerly of me if I didn't.

"I'm sorry. This must be an uncomfortable situation for you," I apologize. I don't know why, but I feel like all of this is my fault. I _am _the common denominator. Ron waves it off.

"It's fine, I think it's good that you'll get to know Hermione," he says vaguely.

"And you?" Ron wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll get to know you too; you're my step-father," I explain. I don't say that so much for the actual truth of it, instead I just want to gauge Ron's reaction. Hopefully, I won't have another Astoria in my life. Ron's face remains pretty blank.

"I guess I am, aren't I?" He asks, like he's never thought of it before. I nod.

"You are."

"Well, how does your step-mum treat you? I mean, I never really thought I'd become a step-dad," Ron says. I don't see why it should matter that he's my step-dad. Maybe he should just treat me well because he loves Hermione and I'm her daughter. What's wrong with that?

"We don't talk too much. She doesn't feel responsible for me."

"Is she?" This man doesn't know anything.

"Yes. Legally, she is." Ron seems confused by this.

"Hermione is your mother..." He seems like those words leave a bitter taste in his mouth. How could Mum be responsible for me, when the first time I ever met her wasn't even a week ago?

"I know, but I've lived with my step-mother since I was seven. She has guardianship over me, just like my Dad does."

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" Ron questions suddenly.

"Ronald!" Mum hisses, coming downstairs. "Don't be rude!" I don't know whether he actually does mean to be rude or not, but I just nod politely anyway.

"Tomorrow evening, and then I won't be back for another two weeks after that."

"Seems like that'll be forever from now, doesn't it?" Mum asks.

"Yes, actually it does. But I've been enjoying my time here, so I'll be excited to come back. You've both been very kind to me." Mum takes a seat beside Ron on the sofa and gives me an uncomfortable smile.

"Isobelle, you don't have to be so formal around Ron and I. We're your family," she says gently. Well, I can't exactly help it. So far, I don't really see Mum and Ron as my 'family'. I only met them yesterday. I even feel funny about calling Mum 'mum'. It pains me to say it, but I think Astoria has earned more of a right to be called Mum than my real mother has. Ron hasn't told me what he wants me to call him yet, so I just speak in his direction.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't really know you. You don't feel like family yet." Mum looks hurt when I say this. I didn't mean to be coarse. It's the truth, though. She's practically a stranger to me, and that wasn't by my choosing. "Not that that can't change," I add quickly.

"Of course," Mum says quietly, with a disturbed look on her face. I don't know what it is, but it seems that I always manage to say the wrong thing in front of her. She stands up from the sofa. "Excuse me," she mutters. Mum walks out of the room, obviously upset. Not soon after, Ron gets up and follows her. I feel bad, but I don't know why. I don't think that what I said was rude or offhanded, it was just honest. She can't expect me to be familiar around her when I've grown up without her my entire life. I know my mother is just trying to be kind, but it feels like she's asking too much of me.

* * *

***(A/N: Well, I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter, other than I decided to add some Isobelle/Ron interaction in there. I just don't see him as being all warm and cozy with her because, in reality, can you imagine how unrealistic that would be? Just saying. Also, I kind of wanted to show how Isobelle's upbringing is different than that of the Weasleys'. So, I hope this was a good chapter, I haven't updated in nearly a week. Thanks for reading! Leave a review, please! :D )**


	11. Chapter 11

***(Hey, everyone! Thanks to all my lovely supporters out there who love this story. And to all of you asking over and over if this is a Dramione story, all I can say is time will tell ;-) )**

* * *

I'm leaving my mum's house very soon. Dad should be here any minute, just as soon as he floos over, or apparates. I have my trunk packed, and I'm waiting quietly in the living room with Mum and Ron. I said goodbye to Rose and Hugo this afternoon, before they went over to Uncle Harry's. They seemed a little upset to see me go, but I promised them that I'll be back very soon. Mum seems to be okay from yesterday. I guess she was just a little upset that she's missed out on so much of my life. That's what I'm guessing. I think I'm hoping it, too.

The doorbell rings, and I jump out of my thoughts. Mum stands up and smooths out her dress.

"Well, I think that's your father, Isobelle," she says, opening the door. "Hello, Draco." Dad blatantly ignores her.

"Where is Isobelle?" He asks gruffly. Mum gestures inside.

"She's in the living room with Ron... er, come in, please." Wow, I didn't think that she'd ever invite Dad inside in a million years. I thought I'd just go to the front door and leave. This has the makings to be extremely uncomfortable. Dad steps inside and, surprisingly enough, Astoria is with him. I groan inwardly. As soon as Astoria sees me, she breaks out into a wide grin and gives me a huge hug.

"Your father and I have missed you so much!" She cries, crushing my ribs. I have no idea what's going on, but this definitely isn't normal.

"Where's Scorpius?" I ask. Astoria shrugs and looks over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure. Is he at home, Draco?" How can Astoria not know where her own child is? That's so like her. Mum screws her face up at this. Ron stands and leaves the room, deciding this doesn't concern him. Dad nods.

"He's doing some extra schoolwork, so we need to get back to him soon." Dad gives Mum a look that says 'Now if you'll kindly hand over my child, we'll be on our way'. Astoria makes a face like she could have sworn different, but she doesn't say anything. She lets me go and gives Mum a very scrutinizing once-over.

"I apologize, I haven't had a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Astoria Malfoy, Isobelle's mother- I mean, _step-_mother. Do excuse me, I forget sometimes, considering how long I've known Isobelle. She's practically my daughter!" Astoria exclaims, putting her arm lovingly around my shoulder. I wish I could turn around and see Dad's face right now. If I could, I'd give him a look that says 'Yeah, _that's _what you married'. I have a feeling that he wouldn't have the slightest bit of regret. Mum gives Astoria an uncertain look.

"Oh, well of course..." she says uncomfortably. Astoria makes a point to look around the house, surveying everything with her nose high in the air.

"What a lovely home you have, Hermione. It definitely _is_ humble..." Astoria drawls with a fake smile. She drops her arm from my shoulder. It's obvious to anyone that what she just said wasn't a compliment at all. Mum doesn't show any sign of picking up on it, though.

"Why, thank you," she says stiffly. She turns to me with a smile, giving me one last hug before I go. "Isobelle, I enjoyed having you over this weekend."

"Thank you, I enjoyed being here," I reply.

"Isobelle, are you ready to leave?" Dad asks impatiently. I nod.

"I'll see you in two weeks, Isobelle," Mum says, giving me a small wave. Astoria, Dad, and I apparate back home. Well, that was awkward. I kind of feel bad that Astoria was that rude to Mum. Speak of the devil, as soon as we get home, she just gives me a cold look and disappears upstairs. I sigh. Dad turns to me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asks despondently. I nod.

"Yeah. Why did you do that?" Dad wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Do what?" He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Bring Astoria with you. Did you see how rude she was? You should be embarrassed!" Dad frowns.

"Isobelle, change your tone this instant." He orders authoritatively.

"Where is Scorpius?" I ask, completely over the conversation. Dad sighs.

"In the library."

"I'm going to go say hello to him." With that, I turn around and leave. Of course, I expected that my seeing Dad again would be a lot more heartfelt, but that was ruined by him bringing along his abominable wife.

I open the door to the library to find Scorpius sitting there quietly, poring over a book of some sort. I feel for the poor kid. He's only five, and Dad and Astoria make him do a ton of schoolwork at home. They want him to be top of his class until he graduates Hogwarts. Dad wants him to be Head Boy, since he never got to. I tiptoe over to him silently, so that he doesn't hear me. I tap him on the shoulder. Scorpius turns around slowly, and when he sees that it's me, his eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"Ithbelle, you're back!" He screams, throwing his arms around me happily.

"I told you I'd only be gone for the weekend. Did you have too much fun without me?" Scorpius nods, then shakes his head, unsure of how to answer the question. I smile at him.

"We saw the Falcons yesterday, and they won! They killed the Cannons! And then after that, I went to the park with Mummy and Daddy! It was a lot of fun. And then today, I got to go over to Michael's house and we flew brooms! It was so fun!" He tells me excitedly.

"Well, it does sound like you did a lot."

"I did! What did you do, Ithbelle?" Scorpius asks, staring at me and waiting for me to tell him about everything I did this weekend.

"On Friday, I met my mother's husband's side of the family, and that went well, I guess. They're a very big and crazy family, I'm not sure how I'll get on with them in the long run, but they seem very nice. I also met my other brother and sister." Scorpius' eyebrows wrinkle.

"Other brother and sister?" he repeats, not liking the sound of it. I nod.

"Their names are Rose and Hugo. Hugo is three, and Rose is your age. They're very nice, I think you would like them if you ever met them." Scorpius nods solemnly.

"Do _you _like them?" He questions.

"Yes."

"More than me?" I notice the unsure look on Scorpius' face. I pull him close to me.

"Of course not. You'll always be my favorite sibling. You know that." The last thing I want is for Scorpius to feel like I love him any less just because I have other siblings now.

"Are you more my sister than theirs?" He asks possessively, giving me a suspicious look. I shake my head.

"No, I'm as much Rose and Hugo's sister as I am yours," I tell him. Scorpius looks crestfallen to hear this.

"Why? That's not fair!" He complains. I try to think of a way to explain the situation to him so that he can understand it. I suppose he doesn't feel like it's right, because I've known him from the day he was born.

"Well, I share Dad with you, and I share my mother with Rose and Hugo. Since I share one parent with you and them both, you're all equally my siblings," I explain. Scorpius seems satisfied enough with this answer.

"Oh. Kay. But you're my only sister, right?" I nod.

"Yep, you don't have any other siblings. You're all mine, you little snot." Scorpius smiles and hits me on the shoulder.

"You're a bogey-face!" He throws back. The library door opens and one of our house-elves is standing in the doorway. Scorpius and I turn to look, wondering what it wants.

"Y-young Mistress, Mistress wishes to see you in her bedroom," he tells me timidly.

"What does Mummy want?" Scorpius asks nervously. I shrug.

"I'm not sure, but I'll be back, okay? Just work on your spelling." Scorpius nods reluctantly.

"Kay." I stand up and go to the doorway of the library, where the house-elf is standing.

"She's in her room, you said?" The house-elf nods.

"Y-yes, Young Mistress."

"Thank you," I say kindly, thinking of my mum. I turn down the hallway to go up the staircase nearest me. I can't imagine what Astoria would want. I'm not even sure that I want to find out, but what do I have to lose? As I walk to the bedroom, I try to think of what I may have possibly done to make Astoria want to talk to me. I haven't been home all weekend. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Astoria shouts from the other side. Cautiously, I turn the doorknob and walk inside. I look around the room that Dad and Astoria share. Their wardrobes are lined up on either side of the room, along with their shoes, mainly Astoria's pairs of shoes. Astoria is sitting at the vanity in the corner, admiring her reflection. Her eyes look upward at me in the mirror. She turns around slowly.

"Have a seat, Isobelle," she says warmly, a little _too _warmly for my liking. I oblige and take a seat on the plush sofa at the foot of the bed.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I ask. Astoria nods shortly.

"I did." She's silent for a while, and it makes me think for a second that Astoria is just wasting my time. She takes a deep breath and purses her lips.

"Isobelle, I just wanted to let you know that I refuse to let you ruin my family any longer," Astoria declares. Well, she said that without preamble. _Ruin her family? _Is she insane?

"What do you mean?" Astoria rolls her eyes like I'm the dumbest person she's ever met. In her eyes, I probably am.

"Draco hasn't been the same since this whole situation with you. You may find it absolutely hilarious, but I do not. You're tearing this family apart." How isthat even remotely true?

"I'm a part of this family." I remind her. Astoria sighs.

"Yes, I understand that. The pure thought of it infuriates me every single time I lay eyes on you," Astoria informs me. Trust me, the feeling's mutual.

"You could leave, then. Unless you like the money more..." I imply. Astoria scoffs and shakes her head at me like I'm telling a joke that isn't funny.

"Do you honestly believe that I'm still here because of _money? _I come from a family with bloodlines purer than yours can _ever _hope to be! I _have_ money! If that's what I was so concerned about, I could have married any other pureblooded wizard in the country, _not _the one with the child!" Astoria shrieks. So, she actually loves Dad? Merlin, why couldn't Astoria just have been a dirty, gold-digging broad? That would make things much easier.

"You had to have known, though? Why didn't you break it off with him when you found out?" I ask.

"Draco didn't tell me for an entire eight months! _Eight months! _You'd think that at one time or another he could have said, 'Oh, and by the way, I just wanted to let you know that I have a _child_! I hope you're fine with that!' I'm not fine with that! It's bad enough that I have to put up with Scorpius' clingy behavior all the time, and then _you_ on top of it! I mean, I'm a good person, arent I?" Uh, no. And Scorpius isn't clingy, he's just _five. _

"Well, not-" Astoria puts her hand up to cut me off.

"_Don't _answer that!" She barks. "I just think that I deserve a little more than to have my life ruined because your father is too consumed in your bullshit to pay me any attention! I just want to be married and be happy, and Draco should be taking care of me! I don't think that that's too much to ask. I'm not even sure he loves me anymore..." Astoria trails off, daintily wiping a few stray tears from her face. She turns around to look into the mirror to check her makeup. Call me heartless, but I don't believe for one second that Astoria is actually crying. She doesn't even have a right to. I mean, essentially, she's the one verbally abusing me.

"I'm sure he does..." I mutter. He probably loves her a little too much. Immediately, Astoria throws down the handkerchief she's clutching. She gives me a hateful glare and her eyes bore into mine.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me in that insolent tone of yours! I have had _enough _of you!" Astoria screams. "I want you gone!" That's it. She's officially crazy. I don't know what to say, so I sit there, unmovingly, and watch as Astoria screams at me. I don't know what to make of it, other than the fact that this woman is truly unstable.

"But, I live here," I say.

"Not for long, you won't! At the end of these six months, you're going to tell the Wizengamot that you want to live with Hermione! The mudblood can _have _you!" I feel my face flush with anger, but I know that it isn't going to help anything if I raise my voice at her. Astoria will just find a way to twist my words into something that's not even true. She always does.

"Don't speak about my mother like that." I'm not kidding when I say this, but Astoria actually starts laughing. She just laughs at me.

"How _stupid_ are you? Do you honestly think that woman gives a damn about you? She only took Draco to court to spite him, and nothing more!"

"How can you call someone else spiteful?" I question. Astoria narrows her eyes at me and leans down so that her face is very close and level with mine.

"The only reason your ungrateful ass is in this house is because of _me_. If I hadn't married your father, he would have been disowned years ago, and there's no telling where you would have ended up. You would be _nothing _without me. So you do me a favor and leave my family alone or, you mark my words, I will leave Draco, and I'm taking Scorpius with me. Do you understand me?" Astoria asks in a deathly quiet whisper. I can't believe it. She's threatening me, and the scary thing is, I actually believe that Astoria has no qualms over tearing this family apart, as long as it means that I'm no longer in it. And there's no way Astoria could ever take Scorpius from Dad, that would kill him. There's a sick feeling inside me that says that if Astoria really did want to take Scorpius, she'd find a way.

"I understand you perfectly. Are we done?" Astoria smiles sweetly.

"Yes, we're finished. If I were you, I'd go spend some time with Scorpius. The pest has been asking about you all weekend." I stand up and immediately excuse myself from the bedroom. I take a deep breath, and try to stay calm. The attempt is very short-lived, because my anger gets the best of me and I slam the door. I stomp down the hallway to my room. I hate Astoria. I _hate _her. You know, maybe she should just go on and leave Dad, he deserves someone better than her. The only thing is, if she leaves, she going to try and take Scorpius with her. I go to my room and slam the door, too. I was excited to come back home, but now I want nothing more than to go back to my mum's house. At least she was nice to me, and Ron was civil. Dad's just oblivious. If he does know how crazy Astoria is, he just ignores it. What's really got me is how she can just ouright call Scorpius 'clingy' and a 'pest'. I wouldn't mind it if she said that about me, but who says that about their own child?

Someone knocks on other side of my door. I swear if it's Astoria, I'll choke her. I swear it. "Who is it?"

"Isobelle, I need to speak with you. Open this door, _now._" It's Dad. I sigh. Now that I think about it, I don't think I want to see Dad anymore than I want to see Astoria. I get up and open the door. Dad is staring down at me with a very disapproving look. What did I do this time?

"Um, do you need something?" I ask. Dad nods.

"What did you say to Astoria?" He demands. Is he _serious_? Merlin, I can't win for anything.

"Nothing, she asked to speak to me, and then she pretty much went off on me," I say truthfully. Dad doesn't look like he buys it.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I walk into the bedroom, and she's in tears!" Because she's a lying, manipulative, mental bitch! Does he honestly believe that I could ever say anything to make _Astoria_ cry? I don't even speak to her unless it's necessary. It's like Dad doesn't even know me anymore.

"Well, what did she say I said?" I inquire, just to humor Dad.

"She wouldn't tell me." Oh, _that's_ strange.

"Because I didn't say anything to her!" I protest. Dad runs his hand through his hair and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Isobelle, you promised me that you would try to get along with Astoria," he sighs.

"I am trying! _She _isn't! She hates me!"

"Astoria doesn't hate you. She just doesn't feel comfortable around you because you refuse to have a relationship with her," he explains. Astoria has Dad wrapped around her finger, and he doesn't even realize it. And I thought he was a smart man.

"She doesn't want one with me! Dad, you always take her side!" I tell him. Dad looks offended that I'm even making an accusation like that. I find that ironic considering just a a couple weeks ago, he was arguing with Astoria over how bad she treated me. I wonder what lies she fed him to make him change his mind.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Isobelle. I'm just saying that you not getting along with Astoria isn't making anything easier." Well, I don't think that it's making things harder either.

"I don't get it," I mumble under my breath.

"Don't get what?" Dad questions.

"I don't get why you even bother talking to me, because you don't listen to a word I say." Every time I say something to Dad, he just ignores me. It didn't use to be like this, but now, I think he's too busy to sit down and have and actual two-sided conversation with me.

"Isobelle, I am listening to you one-hundred percent. And I don't appreciate your attitude."

"But, for some reason, you appreciate Astoria's," I retort. Dad gives me a hard look.

"Don't talk back to me."

"I think you owe me at least that, considering that your choices are beginning to affect me. And I-_we _lied for you," I remind him. Dad looks confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last week. Astoria, Scorpius and I alllied for you in court. You made your wife and children _lie_ for you. You know that if we had told the truth, there's no way that things would have ended up the way they did. You don't have to believe me, but I think that that should be proof enough that things aren't how they should be." For a while now, that hasn't sat well with me, and I really wanted to say something to Dad about it.

"_Draco!"_ Astoria screams at the top of her lungs. "_Where are you? _I need you _right _now!_" _I raise my eyebrows at Dad and give him a look.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he mutters before getting up and leaving my room. Oh, sure, because we weren't just having a conversation. I lay down on my bed for a second to calm down. I wish I could tell someone about my weekend. I'm afraid that Scorpius really won't understand everything, and Dad just plain won't want to hear it. I wish I had a family like the Weasleys, where everyone seems to get along well. Maybe that's the point of me getting to know my mother, so that I can experience different things than what I would ever get to do at home. Teddy was right, Dad's never going to know how I feel unless I tell him. The thing is, I don't know _how _to tell him. According to him, no matter what I say, I'm just being ovely dramatic.

Since I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the day, I decide to go ahead and change out of my robes. I catch sight of myself in the mirror and take a good look at myself. I really am the most un-Malfoy-looking Malfoy in the history of Malfoys. I don't have perfectly straight, blindingly blonde hair, or striking slate-grey eyes. I don't have sharp, chiseled features or even the dignified look of a Malfoy. Not to say that I'm not comely, it's just that physically, I don't look like I belong in my family. It's crazy how something as uncontrollable as your appearance can determine where you stand in your family. It can make people stop and whisper about you on the street, and reporters ask you too personal and sometimes even rude questions.

I haven't mentioned it yet, but since my court hearing, newspapers have been publishing article after article about it. Better yet, the Daily Prophet's been trying their hardest to get an interview with Dad. They're basically paying through the arse to even get him to talk to them, but he won't. I don't understand why everyone can't just stay out of our lives and mind their own. I have enough problems to deal with without the media.

It's well past eight now, and I want to check and see if Scorpius is still in the library. He probably is. He needs to be in bed soon, because he has day school tomorrow. I go downstairs quietly.

When I open the library door, I see Scorpius is still sitting at the table. His head is flat down, and his breath is coming out in little puffs. He's asleep. I shake him lightly. Scorpius rouses.

"Hey, Ithbelle..." he says.

"Hey. You still working?" Scorpius nods.

"I'm almost done."

"Why don't you put that up and finish it tomorrow when you come home?" I suggest. Scorpius shrugs in slow motion.

"I got more stuff tomorrow." I take a look at what he's doing. He's doing math work now. It's simple multiplication, and most children his age can barely do their sums and differences. I think Astoria and Dad are working him too hard. Scorpius is going to have a nervous breakdown by the time he's ten.

"Scorpius, you look exhausted. Go on to bed, okay?" Scorpius nods slowly and his eyes drift closed. He's so tired, I don't think he'll be able to walk. I offer to carry him upstairs, because he isn't too heavy anyway.

I put Scorpius down in his bed, and he gets comfortable in all his blankets.

"Can you read me a story?" He asks quietly. I don't think Scorpius will be able to stay awake through an entire story, but I don't refuse to read him one. I pull his old copy of _Beedle the Bard_ off of the shelf and leaf through it. He has too many books to count, but _Beedle the Bard _is his favorite. There isn't a story in there that he hasn't been read in a while, but he loves hearing them all.

"Which one do you want to hear?" I ask. Scorpius is quiet for a while, trying to decide which tale should initiate his slumber.

"How bout... 'Fountain of Fair Fortune?" Scorpius asks. I nod. He loves that story. It really is my favorite, too. Having memorized the page the story starts on, I open to it and begin reading.

_ "__High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in its waters and receive Fair Fortune for evermore. On the appointed day, hundreds of people travelled from all over the kingdom to reach the garden walls before dawn. Male and female, rich and poor, young and old, of magical means and without, they gathered in the darkness, each hoping that they would be the one to gain entrance to the garden._

_ "Three witches, each with her burden of woe, met on the outskirts of the crowd, and told one another their sorrows as they waited for sunrise. The first, by name Asha, was sick of a malady no Healer could cure. She hoped that the Fountain would banish her symptoms and grant her a long and happy life. The second, by name Altheda, had been robbed of her home, her gold and her wand by an evil sorcerer. She hoped that the Fountain might relieve her of powerlessness and poverty. The third, by name Amata, had been deserted by a man whom she loved dearly, and she thought her heart would never mend. She hoped that the Fountain would relieve her of her grief and longing._

_ "Pitying each other, the three women agreed that, should the chance befall them, they would unite and try to reach the Fountain together. The sky was rent with the first ray of sun, and a chink in the wall opened. The crowd surged forward, each of them shrieking their claim for the Fountain's benison. Creepers from the garden beyond snaked through the pressing mass, and twisted themselves around the first witch, Asha. She grasped the wrist of the second witch, Altheda, who seized tight upon the robes of the third witch, Amata. And Amata became caught upon the armour of a dismal-looking knight who was seated on a bone-thin horse. The creepers tugged the three witches through the chink in the wall, and the knight was dragged off his steed after them._

_ "The furious screams of the disappointed throng rose upon the morning air, then fell silent as the garden walls sealed once more. Asha and Altheda were angry with Amata, who had accidentally brought along the knight._

_"'Only one can bathe in the Fountain! It will be hard enough to decide which of us it will be, without adding another'!"_

"You aren't doing the voices," Scorpius interjects, giving me a look. Voices, of course. How could I not?

"Sorry about that." I clear my throat. _"Now, Sir Luckless, as the knight was known in the land outside the walls, observed that these were witches, and, having no magic, nor any great skill at jousting or duelling with swords, nor anything that distinguished the non-magical man, was sure that he had no hope of beating the three women to the Fountain. He therefore declared his intention of withdrawing outside the walls again. At this, Amata became angry too._

_"'Faint heart'!" _I cry in my best old woman voice. Scorpius giggles. "_She chided him. "Draw your sword, Knight, and help us reach our goal!" And so the three witches and the forlorn knight ventured forth into the enchanted garden, where rare herbs, fruit and flowers grew in abundance on either side of the sunlit paths. They met no obstacle until they reached the foot of the hill on which the Fountain stood. There, however, wrapped around the base of the hill, was a monstrous white Worm, bloated and blind. At their approach, it turned a foul face upon them, and uttered the following words:_

_ "'Pay me the proof of your pain'."_

_ "Sir Luckless drew his sword and attempted to kill the beast, but his blade snapped. Then Altheda cast rocks at the Worm, while Asha and Amata essayed every spell that might subdue or entrance it, but the power of their wands was no more effective than their friend's stone, or the knight's steel: the Worm would not let them pass. The sun rose higher and higher in the sky, and Asha, despairing, began to weep. Then the great Worm placed its face upon hers and drank the tears from her cheeks. Its thirst assuaged, the Worm slithered aside, and vanished into a hole in the ground. Rejoicing at the Worm's disappearance, the three witches and the knight began to climb the hill, sure that they would reach the Fountain before noon. Halfway up the steep slope, however, they came across words cut into the ground before them._

_ "'Pay me the fruit of your labours.'"_

_ "Sir Luckless took out his only coin, and placed it upon the grassy hillside, but it rolled away and was lost. The three witches and the knight continued to climb, but though they walked for hours more, they advanced not a step; the summit came no nearer, and still the inscription lay in the earth before them. All were discouraged as the sun rose over their heads and began to sink towards the far horizon, but Altheda walked faster and harder than any of them, and exhorted the others to follow her example, though she moved no further up the enchanted hill._

_"'Courage, friends, and do not yield'!" she cried, wiping the sweat from her brow. As the drops fell glittering on to the earth, the inscription blocking their path vanished, and they found that they were able to move upwards once more. Delighted by the removal of this second obstacle, they hurried towards the summit as fast as they could, until at last they glimpsed the Fountain, glittering like crystal in a bower of flowers and trees. Before they could reach it, however, they came to a stream that ran round the hilltop, barring their way. In the depths of the clear water lay a smooth stone bearing the words:_

_ "'Pay me the treasure of your past'."_

_"Sir Luckless attempted to float across the stream on his shield, but it sank. The three witches pulled him from the water, then tried to leap the brook themselves, but it would not let them cross, and all the while the sun was sinking lower in the sky. So they fell to pondering the meaning of the stone's message, and Amata was the first to understand. Taking her wand, she drew from her mind all the memories of happy times she had spent with her vanished lover, and dropped them into the rushing waters._

_ "The stream swept them away, and stepping stones appeared, and the three witches and the knight were able to pass at last on to the summit of the hill. The Fountain shimmered before them, set amidst herbs and flowers rarer and more beautiful than any they had yet seen. The sky burned ruby, and it was time to decide which of them would bathe. Before they could make their decision, however, frail Asha fell to the ground. Exhausted by their struggle to the summit, she was close to death. Her three friends would have carried her to the Fountain, but Asha was in mortal agony and begged them not to touch her._

_ "Then Altheda hastened to pick all those herbs she thought most hopeful, and mixed them in Sir Luckless's gourd of water, and poured the potion into Asha's mouth. At once, Asha was able to stand. What was more, all symptoms of her dread malady had vanished._

_ "'I am cured'!" she cried. "'I have no need of the Fountain let Altheda bathe'!" But Altheda was busy collecting more herbs in her apron._

_ "'If I can cure this disease, I shall earn gold aplenty! Let Amata bathe'!" Sir Luckless bowed, and gestured Amata towards the Fountain, but she shook her head. The stream had washed away all regret for her lover, and she saw now that he had been cruel and faithless, and that it was happiness enough to be rid of him._

_ "'Good sir, you must bathe, as a reward for all your chivalry'!" she told Sir Luckless. So the knight clanked forth in the last rays of the setting sun, and bathed in the Fountain of Fair Fortune, astonished that he was the chosen one of hundreds and giddy with his incredible luck._

_ As the sun fell below the horizon, Sir Luckless emerged from the waters with the glory of his triumph upon him, and flung himself in his rusted armour at the feet of Amata, who was the kindest and most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. Flushed with success, he begged for her hand and her heart, and Amata, no less delighted, realised that she had found a man worthy of them._

_ The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all._"

When I'm done with the story, Scorpius is fast asleep, and I wonder how long exactly I've been reading to myself. I don't mind it, though. It's a brilliant story, and I'm sure that it's what I needed right now. I guess it should serve to remind me that I can either be upset that I'm stuck with my family, or glad that I have one at all.

* * *

***(A/N: So, yeah, Astoria's a psycho. I really don't like her. I **_**REALLY**_** don't. The 'Fountain of Fair Fortune' is a story J.K.R. wrote for **_**Beedle the Bard, **_**the book Hermione got from Dumbledore in DH. That's my favorite story in there, so I wanted to share it with those of you who haven't read **_**Beedle the Bard! **_**For those of you who have, sorry for putting it in there again. But yes, I hope y'all liked the chapter! Thoughts? Rants? Feelings? Leave a review! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! :D )**


	12. Chapter 12

***J.K.R. owns Harry Potter!**

***(I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! It's amazing how many reviews I got from people saying how terrible Astoria was. One reviewer said, and I quote: 'Astoria needs to die. Like now.' Hahah, that really made my day! Anyway, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!)**

* * *

"Isobelle, do you think you could do me a favor?" Dad asks. I look up from the book I'm reading. I'm really not in the mood to do anything right now, or to be bothered by Dad, or Astoria for that matter. After that stupid ultimatum she gave me, I don't really feel like dealing with anyone in this house, much less being here.

"What is it?"

"I had some robes fitted yesterday at Twilfit& Tattings, and they're supposed to be picked up today. I won't have time to get them, so I was hoping you would," Dad tells me. Since when is it my job to make Dad's rounds? It isn't like I have more important things to do, but still. I'm not his servant.

"You can't have them brought to the here?" I ask skeptically.

"I actually just thought that you might want to get out of the house," Dad says resignedly. Thinking about it, some alone time outside would be good.

"Fine." Dad looks like I'm doing him a great justice by saying yes.

"Make sure you take Scorpius with you." Wait, _what?_ That just spoils everything.

"Scorpius is at home? When did he get home?"

"About a half hour ago. He's in his room. Go get him, and make sure he goes with you. You can even make an afternoon of it if you feel like. I need to get back to work," Dad says hurriedly. He isn't leaving me much of a choice. He's practically shoving Scorpius on me.

"Um...Okay."

"Thank you, Isobelle." Dad disapparates. Great, now I have to take Scorpius to Diagon Alley with me. He has the attention span of a goldfish. This is going to be quite a task. Not in the mood to get up, I get one of the house-elves to tell Scorpius to come downstairs for me. Moments later, I can hear Scorpius violently hopping down the stairs. He comes into the drawing room.

"What do you want, Ithbelle?" Scorpius asks impatiently, greeting me with a deep frown. That isn't like him.

"You aren't busy right now, are you?" Scorpius shakes his head.

"Why?" He demands. I can already tell he's going to be difficult to deal with today. How lucky am I?

"I need to go to Diagon Alley to get Dad's robes for him. I can't leave you at home by yourself for that long, so you're going to have to come with me," I tell him. Scorpius' face screws up.

"Why're you getting Daddy's robes?" He asks. Gee, I'm wondering the same thing.

"He's not going to be able to get them. Let me know when you're ready, but I don't have all day."

"I don't wanna go." Scorpius protests. Please, Scorpius, don't do this right now.

"Scorpius, you have to come with me. If I don't get this done because of you, you're going to be in a lot of trouble when Dad gets home." Scorpius is quiet for a moment, probably pondering whether or not it's really worth it to be a stubborn little git right now. He must have decided against it, because he reluctantly follows me to the fireplace.

* * *

Taking a trip to Diagon Alley with Scorpius in tow has proved to be nearly impossible. Every five minutes, he's whining about how bored he is and things like that. I'm trying not to be impatient with him. I'm really trying, but it's proving to be kind of difficult.

"Ithbelle, I'm tired of walking," Scorpius complains, yanking on my hand. Merlin, his incessant griping really isn't something I need at the moment.

"Scorpius, we're almost there," I promise him.

"But Ithbelle, I don't wanna walk anymore!" he groans. I sigh. It seriously isn't my job to babysit him. I stop on the street and kneel down to his level.

"Please, Scorpius, I'm not in the best of moods right now, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make this harder than it has to be," I tell him. Scorpius crosses his arms defiantly and pouts. "Look, if you behave, I'll take you to Florean Fortescue's afterwards. Okay?" Scorpius looks even more irritated with me than before.

"I wanna go _now,_" he whines.

"We can't go now. We're going to Twilfit& Tattings right now. And if we don't get that done on time, we aren't going anywhere else," I assure him. "So you can either stand here and pout, or you can come on." I stand up and offer my hand to Scorpius. He grasps it loosely and follows me down the street at a leisurely pace. I know he's walking as slow as he can on purpose, but I decide to ignore it. I'm really not in the mood for Scorpius' childish behavior.

I open the shop door and walk in, Scorpius trailing behind me.

"I wanna leave," he mumbles. I don't pay him any attention. I walk up to the counter and greet the witch at the register.

"I'm here to pick up some fitted robes for Draco Malfoy." The witch smiles at me politely.

"Oh, yes, he did say you'd be by. And who do we have here?" She asks, smiling down at Scorpius. He hides his face in my robes.

"I'm sorry, he's just a little shy," I apologize. He isn't being shy, he's just being a rude little snot. "This is my younger brother." The woman doesn't make an effort to conceal the expression of disbelief on her face that says Scorpius and I can't possibly be related. It's highly unproffesional, and my father will definitely hear about this.

"I'd like the robes, please. I'm sure they've already been paid for." The witch looks back up at me as if she forgot I was standing right in front of her. This is why going out in public can sometimes aggravate the heck out of me.

"Oh, yes, of course. Just a moment, please." She disappears in the back. I glance down at Scorpius, who's face is still burried into my side. I'm worried about him, he seems really upset today. Later, I'll try to get him to talk to me about it. The witch comes back with Dad's robes in a shopping bag. I guess they'll have to be ironed out when he actually wants to wear them. "There you are. Have a nice day."

"Likewise. Come on, Scorpius." Scorpius peers up at me.

"We're done?" He asks dubiously. I nod.

"That didn't take too long, did it?" I ask. Scorpius shakes his head.

"Can I get ice cream now?" He asks impatiently.

"Yeah, that's what I promised to you." Scorpius and I walk out of Twilfit& Tattings and he grabs my hand. We fall into a silence as we walk, each in our own thoughts. Scorpius thinks about whatever he normally thinks of, I'm not too certain as to what this is. I think about how, six months from now, possibly sooner, I may not even get to see Scorpius anymore. Astoria has made it a point to let me know that she truly is serious. I can't imagine being separated from Scorpius, it would crush us both. The sad thing is, no matter what happens, Scorpius is stuck with someone like Astoria for a mother. I've been trying to think of ways to get it through to Dad that Astoria is genuinely insane. He obviously won't listen to me, so she's just going to have to prove it for herself.

After I buy Scorpius some ice cream, we take a seat outside. Hopefully, I can get him to talk to me. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that young children will say anything when they're occupied with ice cream.

"Are you okay today, Scorpius?" I ask. Scorpius thinks about it for a moment, but then he shrugs. "You aren't sure? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm mad at Mummy," he tells me bitterly. Well, he certainly opened up quick.

"Why are you upset with Mummy?" I ask, pretending to be curious. Scorpius' blonde eyebrows wrinkle just thinking about it.

"Mummy got mad because I went to sleep last night because I was sleepy. And then I told her I really was really sleepy, and that you said I should go to sleep. Then she said I was being dissaspectful for listening to you because she's my mummy and not you, so I'm not supposed to listen to you. And then she made me wake up early to finish my maths, so I was still sleepy," he explains angrily. Leave it to Astoria to do something as completely unreasonable as that. She doesn't even surprise me anymore.

"Well, when we go home, I promise you can take the biggest nap you've ever taken in your life," I tell Scorpius. He shakes his head.

"I don't need one. I sleeped at day school," Scorpius informs me.

"Were you supposed to be asleep?" I ask. He shrugs and sloppily licks his ice cream cone.

"I was done with my stuff, and I was sleepy. All the other kids take forever 'cause they're so stupid," Scorpius explains. I want to tell Scorpius it's not that other kids his age are stupid, it's just that they don't have private tutors working with them, and they don't have to do schoolwork all the time. They do normal kid stuff during the week.

"Scorpius, we don't namecall," I chastise him.

"Sorry," Scorpius says quickly.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Scorpius shakes his head.

"No."

"What else is it?" A troubled look crosses Scorpius' face.

"I dunno how to ask it."

"It's fine, go on." Scorpius looks down at his ice cream instead of at me.

"Is things gonna be okay?" he questions quietly. I don't know what he means exactly.

"What kinds of things?" I ask. Scorpius glances up at me.

"Is our family gonna be okay?" There's no way that I can tell him that I honestly don't know. There also isn't any way that I can tell Scorpius that it could possibly be my fault. Either he won't understand it at all, or he will, and he'll feel betrayed by me for it. Really, I believe that I'm closest to Scorpius out of anyone, so I think I owe it to him to be there for him.

"Yes, everything's going to be okay," I tell him, my voice faltering a bit. I feel very bad for having to lie to Scorpius, but like I said, the truth wouldn't be anything good for him right now. "Why do you ask?"

"Mummy and Daddy was serious-talking this morning. I heard them down the hall."

"Do you know what they said?" Scorpius shakes his head sadly.

"I couldn't hear. But Mummy sounds mad a lot now," he says dismally. "Ithbelle, why do you think Mummy's so mad?" If only I could tell him that the answer to his question is sitting right in front of him.

"I don't know, Scorp. Have you asked Dad about it?" Maybe Dad said something to Scorpius about it. Hopefully, he did. Scorpius nods.

"I asked Daddy, and he just said that Mummy's just having a hard time right now. What's that mean?" That's a complete and total lie. _Astoria _is having a hard time right now? Please, if anything, she's just giving everyone else a hard time.

"I'm not sure. But can you do me a favor, then?"

"What is it?"

"Can you be on your best behavior today? I don't like your grumpy behavior," I tell Scorpius. He makes an indignant face.

"But I'm mad at Mummy..." he objects. Oh, Scorpius, aren't we all?

"Well, that doesn't make it right for you to be rude to her. She's still your mother, alright?" Scorpius nods. No matter how much I hate Astoria, I'm not going to sink down to her level and let Scorpius be rude to her. I, on the other hand, have some home training.

"No matter how mean someone is to you, that doesn't give you the excuse to be unkind in return." Scorpius gives me a look that says 'hypocrite'.

"Sometimes you're mean to Daddy," He argues.

"What?"

"You yell at Daddy sometimes, I heard you do it." Gosh, Scorpius, that's completely different.

"Scorpius, there are things going on between Dad and I that you just don't understand. And that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful to Dad just because I sometimes am. That doesn't mean it's something that you should begin to do." Scorpius pouts.

"You and Mummy and Daddy always do stuff and then tell me not to do it, then why do you do it, though?" Scorpius asks, his ash colored eyes full of defiance. I sigh. Scorpius questioning my actions is making me question my own actions.

"Scorpius, two wrongs don't make a right," I say lamely. I know that that's probably the most ridiculously cliched statement I've ever made in my life, but it's the truth. Scorpius doesn't have to act like me.

"Ithbelle, you're just saying that 'cause you don't have a real answer. Stop saying stupid stuff." Scorpius rolls his eyes at me. It really makes me angry, because I'm trying to be a good sister to him and have a talk with him, but he isn't taking this seriously. But that could be because he doesn't know how serious this is.

"Scorpius, are you done with your ice cream?" I ask testily. Scorpius nods. "Good. We're going home." Scorpius shakes his head vehemently.

"No, I don't want to go home!" He grouses. I honestly don't care what Scorpius wants right now. He's been a little brat all day, and I just want to take him home so he can take a nap or do whatever he needs to do to get his behavior in order.

"We're going home because you can't behave yourself." Scorpius sticks his tongue out at me and hops down from his chair. I don't think he's crazy enough to run away from me, but I grab his arm just in case. Scorpius tries to pry my arm from his.

"You're hurting me!" he whines. I know that I'm not. I'm holding his arm with only a small amount of force. He's lying so I'll let him go. He does it to Dad and Astoria all the time.

"No, I'm not. And I'm not letting you go until we get home," I say firmly. Deciding there's only one option left that he hasn't yet exhausted, Scorpius goes limp like a noodle and refuses to walk anymore. "Scorpius get up. Now!" Scorpius shakes his head and sits down on the sidewalk, pouting. I'm not going to give in to him, nor am I going to embarrass myself trying to coax a five-year-old into acting his age. I let Scorpius' hand go and ignore him. He'll eventually get up when he realizes he's not going to get the reaction out of me that he wants. Thank Merlin it's a Thursday, and the street isn't that busy. Still, it's absurd that Scorpius is pitching a tantrum like this, especially in public.

Scorpius crosses his arms and turns to look at me. I look away. I'm not going to pay him any attention until he decides to quit acting like this. We could be here all day. This is the reason why I don't like having to do things with Scorpius, particularly on days that he has day school. He had to wake up early this morning, and despite what he says, I know he's tired and irritable. I can tell. Scorpius sniffles and reluctantly stands up.

"Ithbelle..." He whimpers with a pitiful look on his face. I'm not buying that one bit.

"Are you done acting like a baby?" I ask. Scorpius glowers at me.

"I'm not a baby!" He protests, stamping his foot. He could have fooled me.

"I didn't say you were, I said you were acting like one," I explain. Scorpius shakes his head.

"It's the same thing!" I ignore Scorpius and take his hand again. Hopefully I can get him home without a major meltdown. I hurry him to the Floo at the end of the Alley as fast as I can without giving Scorpius another chance to flip out.

As soon as Scorpius sets foot inside the manor, it's like Wizarding World Three. He won't stop arguing with me, and he won't do anything that I ask him to do. And when I ask him if he'll calm down and speak to me, he won't. He just shakes his head.

"Scorpius, you've been terrible today. When Dad gets home, I'm telling him how downright nasty you've been, and hopefully he'll give you the spanking that you've so desperately been asking for." At that, Scorpius just loses all control. Of course the spankings he receives are far and few in between, but when he gets them, he deserves them. And boy, does he deserve a good smack on the bum right about now.

"No!" He cries, grabbing the seat of his robes and giving me a murderous glare.

"Then Scorpius, _please _stop acting like this. Either you stop, or you have to go take a nap, okay?" Scorpius shakes his head.

"No! I'm not tired!" He screams. Well, I'm tired. Tired of _him._

"You woke up early this morning, you're tired. Just rest a little, please. I promise you'll feel better," I plead. Scorpius is really wearing my patience thin, and I think I'm stuck at home with him for another hour or two. _Yipee._

"I don't want to!" Okay, that's it. I really can't deal with this anymore.

"At first I was asking you, but now I'm not. Go upstairs and take a nap!" I shout, completely infuriated with Scorpius. Scorpius purses his lips and makes a face at me.

"You aren't Mummy! I don't have to listen to you!" He retorts. I'm going to kill Astoria for ever instilling the thought that that's even remotely true inside Scorpius' head.

"Scorpius, _I'm_ watching you, and _I'm_ in charge! So you _do _have to listen to me! Go upstairs and take a bloody nap!" I scream, completely furious. Scorpius' face slackens, and I think he's about to finally do what I ask him. Why would I even think that things could be that easy?

"You're a asshole!" Scorpius yells. For a second, I can't even believe my ears. Never in my _life_ have I ever heard Scorpius curse, nor have I heard neither Dad nor Astoria curse in front of him. He must have picked it up from some little shit at school. Without a second thought, I bend down and hit Scorpius square across the bum. I've never given him a punishment of any kind before, but there are some things that he just will not say to me.

"Don't you _ever _curse at me! Go to your room!" I shout out of frustration. I've had enough of Scorpius' rubbish. Scorpius starts crying. I don't care. He got what was coming to him.

"I _hate_ you!" He wails.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean. Now go upstairs!" Scorpius scurries off, crying at the top of his lungs and clutching his bum. I'm so frustrated and worn out by him, the only thing I feel like doing is collapsing on the sofa. I just don't know what's gotten into Scorpius today. Normally, he's so sweet and calm, and today he was just a monster. Scorpius also mentioned the fact that he's upset at Astoria too, which is what I think's got him a little irritated as well. Also, I guess he doesn't much like it that I've been arguing with Dad as much as I have. The only thing is, I can't exactly help it. Dad and I have always been close, but there are things that he's refusing to acknowledge that are causing us to butt heads. It's bad enough that I don't like it, but now it's bothering Scorpius too.

* * *

"Well, it seems you two certainly had a taxing day today," Dad observes, taking a bite of his dinner. He finishes chewing. "I came home and you were both asleep." What can I say? The little bugger took all of the energy out of me. And Scorpius needed to sleep anyway. He isn't exactly in a better mood yet, but he's far less ornery.

"Yes, well Scorpius was a little tired today. Apparently, he woke up very early," I say, casting an accusatory glance in Astoria's direction. She ignores me and turns to Dad.

"Draco, have you told Isobelle the news yet?" She asks, a malicious smirk on her face. Dad shakes his head. What news? Her and Dad are finally getting a divorce and I'll never have to see her again? I bet that's too good to be true. I look to Dad, interested in what it is they want to tell me.

"Well, I suppose I'll tell her. As you know, I have that charity thing going on at- where is it, Draco?"

"St. Mungo's."

"Yes, there. There's an annual ball held every year-" Yes, that's what 'Annual' means, Astoria... "-and it's going to be held here!" She gushes. When she says 'here', I get the feeling that Astoria doesn't mean it as in England, she means it as in literally _here_, Malfoy Manor. I hold in a groan.

"Well, that's all well and good, but what exactly does that mean?" I ask. Astoria sighs.

"It _means _that you and Scorpius have to attend, of course. And Isobelle, seeing as you're fourteen now, Draco and I believe that you're at the age where you should present yourself with a date," Astoria explains. She has a smug look on her face at the look of panic and repulse on mine. _A date? _Gah, where am I supposed to find one of those? I look to Dad for help. I mean, he _is _my Dad. He should be anti-opposite gender for at least a few more years, right?

"I agree. I think it's a wonderful idea." Wrong. That's a stupid idea. I'm not even friends with any boys. Who the heck am I going to ask? The only person I can think of is Teddy, but he's my cousin, so that'd be wrong. But maybe we could go as friends. Yeah, I'll keep that idea in mind.

"Can I bring a date?" Scorpius asks to no one in general. You see, Scorpius is one of the only children in the history of mankind that never went through the 'cooties' phase. Scorpius likes girls very much. Dad nods.

"If you want to, mate. Who are you thinking of?"

"Daisy," Scorpius answers quickly. Daisy is Mr. Zabini's daughter, who Scorpius happens to be friends with. You know, it's a little depressing that my five-year-old brother can find a date quicker than I can. I think this whole idea is ridiculous.

"This is for charity, you say?" I ask Astoria. She nods shortly. "What's it for?"

"Well, I suppose it's to help sick children. St. Mungo's _is_ a hospital," she answers derisively, as if I didn't already know that. I have a feeling her answer is so vague because she's not even sure herself. "Why do you ask?" There's definitely a defensive edge to Astoria's voice.

"No reason. I just never took you as the philanthropic type. It's kind of you, really." It's obvious that Astoria is only involved with charities for show. In reality, she wants as much to do with the less fortunate as she does with me. Astoria gives me a false smile.

"Yes, well, It absolutely breaks my heart to know that some children won't be around as long as others," She says sincerely, with a hard glance in my direction. To Dad and Scorpius, it appears we're finally having a civil conversation, but I know exactly what she's talking about.

"I agree it's sad, but it makes it better when those children have mothers who love them," I assure her, giving Astoria smile of my own. She presses her lips into a fine line.

"The thing is, not all children have mothers who love them, which can make things quite difficult," Astoria tells me, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. In reply, I take a seemingly subconscious glance at Scorpius. Astoria nearly loses it. She tightens the grip on her fork.

"I've heard that St. Mungo's has very good Healers, though. That's fortunate, considering the wrong choice in Healer could also mess things up for the child," I inform her.

"Yes, well Healers always know how to deal witheven the most difficult of patients. Or, if the job's too hard, they could always transfer them to another hospital," Astoria sneers.

"I hate going to the Healers'," Scorpius adds helpfully, not entirely sure of what we're talking about. "I don't like getting shots." Leave it to Scorpius to say something completely random like that. However, it conveniently delays the face-off between Astoria and I. She throws me one last dirty look before looking away. Astoria may be trying her hardest to intimidate me, but it isn't going to work. Of course she might have a step above me right now, but it isn't going to be that way forever. Two can play at this game.

* * *

***(A/N: Okay, so let's boo everything bad in this chapter. Boo for bad Scorpius! Boo for Draco making Isobelle have to babysit bad Scorpius! **_**SUPER**_** Boo for Astoria being... well, Astoria! Yay for Isobelle possibly finding a love interest in the future! Yay! Thanks for reading everyone! Leave a review! :D )**


	13. Chapter 13

***(Harry Potter is J. 's)**

***(Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! Thank you everyone for reading! On to the story: )**

* * *

In the past week and a half, nothing has happened. When I say nothing, I seriously mean it. Grandmother has been coming over during the day for about the last week, because Scorpius has caught a nasty stomach bug, and Dad can't take off work. Astoria can't stay at home etiher, because she's been planning her stupid charity ball. I've been ignored for the most part, because I have to stay away from Scorpius so that I don't get sick as well. When Scorpius gets better, I'll tell him the reason he ever got ill was because of that one day when he was being a right terror. I think that will straighten him out.

This evening, I finally get to return to mum's house. I think that this time will be a lot better, considering I know the family a bit more. What I really want to do though, is get to know them well, because they are my family now. I also haven't forgotten about how upset I made my mother when I told her that I didn't really know her. Those were amateur mistakes, one anyone could make when they're just meeting someone. I'll try my best to act more muggle-like so that I'll fit in.

I heft my trunk downstairs, trying to let it drag quietly so that Dad doesn't hear it. I pull my trunk into the foyer and sit on it, pulling out a book. I think I'll read the ones my mum's put in my room this weekend. Well, as many as I can get through, anyway. Dad comes downstairs, looking as exhausted as ever. He's been watching Scorpius in the evening when he gets home from work.

"How is he doing?" I ask worriedly. Dad sighs.

"Considering he isn't holding any food down and he's got a serious temperature, I wouldn't say he's doing too well. I think I'm going to owl the Healer again tomorrow morning if he's not doing any better," he tells me. Poor Scorpius. He must be feeling terrible.

"Oh."

"On a lighter note," Dad says acerbically, "Are you ready to go?" I nod.

When we apparate to my mum's house, she kindly welcomes Dad and I inside. He told me that he needed to talk to her for a second. What about, I'm not sure.

"Hello, Isobelle, hello, Draco," my mum says kindly, smiling in my direction and giving Dad a polite nod. He returns it.

"Hermione, I have a small favor to ask you," Dad says awkwardly. Mum's eyebrows wrinkle, but other than that, she remains pretty composed.

"What is it?" She asks cautiously.

"The weekend after next, Astoria is hosting a charity ball, and the both of us would like for Isobelle to attend. I was-"

"You were wondering if Isobelle could stay with you that weekend?" Mum guesses. Dad looks a little affronted at being cut off, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"Well, yes."

"Should I be expecting her the weekend after that?" Mum asks, giving Dad a serious look that makes her statement sound like less of a question. Dad nods reluctantly.

"That only seems fair." My parents are discussing this like they're making a trade, not talking about their daughter.

"Then I don't see a problem with it. Thank you for telling me in advance though, Draco," Mum says in a tone she'd probably use with Rose or Hugo. Of course they aren't being friendly per se, but this is the nicest I've ever seen my parents be to each other.

"Mummy, is Belle here?" I can hear Rose ask as she runs downstairs. "Belle!" She cries when she catches sight of me, wrapping her arms around my legs in a hug. Moments later, Hugo trails in behind her.

"Belle, you comed back!" He says happily. I smile at my two younger siblings.

"I told you I would. How've you two been?"

"Good," they answer in unison.

"I'm sorry, Draco, these are my two other children, Rose and Hugo. Rose, Hugo, say hello," Mum tells them both. Rose and Hugo both wave at my Dad.

"Your hair is very whitish," Rose observes, smiling at Dad. I expect him to roll his eyes at her or something, but he doesn't. He gives Rose a small smile.

"Why, thank you. Rose, is it?" Rose nods. "You're the same age as my son," he tells her. Rose beams.

"Yep, Belle told me. She said she thinks he would like me a whole lot."

"Yes, well I think Isobelle is right. And you're Hugo?" Dad questions, turning to Hugo. Hugo nods.

"And I already can spell it. H-U-G-O. Mummy teached me," Hugo says proudly. Dad gives Hugo a smile.

"Well, you certainly are brilliant." Hugo nods.

"You tall like my Daddy," he says to Dad. Hugo must really like calling people in my family tall. "You like quidditch like Daddy?" Dad nods.

"Yes, I consider myself a pretty big fan. I support the Falcons." Hugo makes a face at Dad and shakes his head with disgust.

"I dun like Falcons. They beat Cannons," he says dejectedly.

"I took my son to that match last week. Did you see it?" he asks Hugo, sounding pretty interested. Hugo nods excitedly.

"Yeah! I sawed it too! I went with Daddy though. It was fun, they was on they brooms and they zoomed all over the place!" He exclaims.

"I'm sure that Mister Malfoy needs to get back home," my mother says, subtly ending the conversation. She gives Dad an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, he'll talk all day if you let him." Dad doesn't seem the least bit upset. He seems more interested though in Rose and Hugo than he does with Mum.

"It isn't a problem," he says casually. I can tell he's being civil to her mainly because her children are standing in the room. Dad turns to me. "I'll see you on Sunday, Isobelle. I love you."

"Bye Dad. I love you, too." Dad turns to Rose and Hugo.

"Goodbye, Rose and Hugo." They both wave bye to Dad.

"Bye, Mister Belle's Dad!" Says Rose. Oh, she's so cute.

"Bye, Hermione. Erm... thanks again," Dad adds as an afterthought.

"I'll see you on Sunday, Draco," Mum says curtly. With that, Dad disapparates, leaving me alone with the Weasleys.

"Your Daddy is nice, Belle." Rose tells me. I can see that my mother's slightly shocked that one of her children would ever refer to Draco Malfoy and use the word 'nice' in the same context.

"Thank you, Rose." Rose points to my arm.

"You still have your cast?" She observes. I nod.

"It should be coming off in about two weeks, though. So, the next time you see me, I'll have two fully mobile arms."

"Well, that's great news," Mum says. "How have you been?" Terrible.

"Fine, thank you." No matter how hard I try, I know that I don't sound fine. How can I? "Where is Mister Weasley?" I don't want to call him Ron out loud, because I'm not sure if Mum would like that.

"Oh, he's still at the Ministry. He said he had to work late, so I suppose he should be home in about an hour or so." Mum leads me into the living room so that we can take a seat. Rose and Hugo chase each other upstairs. My mum gives me a worried look.

"Are you sure you're alright, Isobelle?" I contemplate for a moment just telling Mum about everything. Yet at the same time, I don't know if I'm really at the point where I'm that comfortable with her yet. However, she is my mother, and we're never going to have a relationship if we don't talk to each other.

"Not exactly," I answer slowly.

"What's wrong?" Mum asks. I sigh.

"Well, Astoria and I aren't really getting along."

"Do you ever?" I can tell Mum isn't questioning to be sarcastic, but she's being serious.

"No, she isn't a very nice person." Mum nods solemnly.

"I see. And have you told Draco about this?"

"Yes, I've told Dad a lot. But he doesn't really believe me. You see, she's perfectly fine with me around Dad, but she's completely horrible to meany other time." Mum presses her hand to her chest with upset.

"That's terrible. How's she to Scorpius?"

"She's nicer to him than she is to me, but I'm honestly not entirely sure that she actually wants to be a mother to him," I explain. I don't want to tell her the full wind of things, because I'm honestly not sure who else she'll tell.

"I don't want to speak ill of your step-mother, Isobelle, but I don't at all think that it's appropriate for her to treat you badly, if that's what she's doing," she says earnestly. Clearly, it isn't appropriate, but that isn't stopping Astoria from doing it. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you think Draco married her?"

"He loves her. Not just to replace you," I assure her.

"Of course not," Mum says with a jaded look on her face.

"Astoria loves my Dad. She just doesn't love us both." Mum purses her lips and folds her hands in her lap.

"Personally, I believe that if she really loved your father, she would want to love and be a mother to you as well. Do you disagree?" I shake my head. She's right. "I expect for Ron to accept you into this family, do you think that's too much to ask of Astoria as well?" Mum has a sad look in her eyes when she says this, but she doesn't expand on it any more.

"No, I don't understand why she can't. I mean, I know that it's my fault that Dad isn't always-"

"Isobelle, none of this is your fault. None of it. And I commend you for being able to put up with a situation as terrible as that every day. This should have never been something that you had to deal with," Mum tells me dolefully. I know that her words are heartfelt, and she genuinely means everything she's saying but words can only do so much.

* * *

The next day, we go over to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house. They have a house in Godric's Hollow, and it's really nice with white marble columns outside the front like a bank. The inside is decorated with photographs and newspapers and various, very random things lay on every table and counter. According to Mum, Uncle Harry is a bit disorganized. I'd say she's right.

"Hello, Isobelle, how are you?" Uncle Harry asks kindly.

"Wonderful, thank you. Thank you for inviting me into your home, it's lovely." Aunt Ginny smiles at me.

"God, Hermione, she's so sweet!" she says to Mum.

"Thank you, Ginny. But I have to say that that's all Draco's doing," Mum replies.

"Well, he did a good job with her, then." Uncle Harry turns to me. "Teddy's upstairs if you wanted to say hello," he tells me. Yes, I do think I'll go talk to Teddy. Maybe I'll bring up the idea of the charity ball.

"Okay, thank you." I turn and go up the staircase to my left. When I reach the top, I dumbly realize that I have no idea which bedroom belongs to Teddy. I should have asked. Luckily, I hear voices coming from the end of the hall, and one of them sounds like Teddy's. I reach out to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Teddy shouts. I open the door to see him sitting at a desk chair, and anyther boy about his age is sprawled across the bed, with his arms behind his head. He has disheveled dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's quite good-looking, I just hope that he isn't related to me as both turn to look at me. Teddy smiles and waves. "Hey, Isobelle! You look very muggle-like today," he jokes, gesturing to my new yellow dress. It's one of the ones Mum bought me from the shopping mall.

"Hi, Teddy," I respond. His friend grins at me. It seems like a mischeivous grin, like the one Scorpius has whenever he does something sneaky. That can't mean anything good.

"So, you're the one who fell out of the tree?" He asks, pointing to my cast. Oh, well I see Teddy's told him about me.

"My _name_ is Isobelle Malfoy," I say.

"Fine name for a fine girl," he smirks. I don't know if he's joking or not, but it isn't a comment one makes when they're first meeting someone. It's very rude actually.

"That's awfully presumptuous of you to make a comment like that considering I don't yet know _your_ name," I tell him. He looks like he wants to laugh, but he doesn't. I don't see what's funny about it.

"Holden McKinnon. Now that you know my name, do I have the right to keep making presumptuous comments?" He questions smartly.

"Nice to meet you. And no, you do not."

"He's the one who dared me to flip off the swing," Teddy informs me, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Best five sickles I ever won. I didn't think you were dumb enough to do it," Holden mutters. I thought the same thing when Teddy told me.

"Well, I like a little challenge. Oh, and by the way, Holden, Isobelle's Aunt Hermione's daughter," Teddy says. Holden looks surprised.

"No way, she didn't tell me she had another kid!"

"She didn't tell me either," I tell him. Holden raises his eyebrows and exhales a low whistle.

"That sucks. So, you and Teddy are related?" I nod.

"We're second cousins."

"You can sit down, y'know," Teddy says matter-of-factly. I didn't exactly realize that I was still standing. I gingerly sit down on the edge of Teddy's bed, near Holden's legs.

"You don't have to sit so far away, I don't bite," Holden jokes. Him bitting isn't what I'm worried about.

"Are you always this forward?" I ask. Holden shrugs.

"It depends. Are you always this frigid?" he quips. Teddy chucks a ball of socks at Holden.

"Shut up! Sorry about that, Isobelle. Holden's a bit of a loser," He apologizes. Yes, I can see that.

"I've been your best friend for like... _forever_!" Holden protests indignantly. "What does that say about you?"

"That I'm bad at choosing friends," Teddy retorts.

"Piss off," Holden grumbles. Teddy turns to me.

"So, how's everything going?" You know, I'm really starting to dislike this question.

"Pretty good."

"Teddy!" One of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's children shouts. Teddy cranes his neck toward the door.

"What?"

"Al has your wand!" A voice I think is James' shouts. Teddy stands up abruptly.

"Damn, Harry'll kill me if he explodes something again. I'll be back," He says quickly before leaving the room. Holden turns to me.

"Y'know, you have really nice eyes," Holden tells me. They're just brown.

"You make a lot of advances," I observe, giving Holden a look. He sighs and looks equally annoyed at me.

"Why can't you just say 'thank you' like a normal person would?" He questions.

"Because I don't know you," I reply. "And you're being very brash."

"You call it brash, I call it game," he retorts. I roll my eyes.

"It's only 'game', as you say, if it works," I remind him.

"Is it working, then?" Holden questions hopefully. I shake my head.

"Not at all." Holden sighs.

"You don't have to be so cold. I mean seriously, do you even smile?" He wonders.

"I don't particularly have anything to smile about," I tell him. Holden feigns an offended look.

"I'm not _that _bad, am I?" He asks. I want to tell him no, but I also don't want to egg him on.

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about then?"

"It's complicated," I assure Holden. He gives me a disbelieving look.

"What in your life can possibly be that complicated?" He asks me. "You're a Malfoy." And is that honestly supposed to mean anything? Because I'm a Malfoy, I have things easy? If anything, me being a Malfoy has only made things more complicated so far.

"For your information, many things in my life can be complicated and since you do not know a thing about me beyond my name, I don't think it fair for you to speculate about me or my life. It's very rude and intruding of you to assume something like that, because believe me, you are very wrong. That was a very narrowminded statement you just made to me, and I think that you will do well to learn that there is more to people than their last name," I assert. I don't mean to go off on Holden like that, but all my words just spill out, and once I start talking, I can't stop. Holden gapes at me.

"So, I take it things _are _complicated, huh?" I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at Holden.

"You aren't funny." Holden crosses his arms back at me in a mocking gesture. How immature _is _he?

"With all due respect, Your Royal Highness, I wouldn't take you as one to know what funny is," Holden says back.

"Don't call me that," I snap. "I've told you my name." Where's Teddy already?

"And I think that's about the only thing you've told me about yourself," Holden reminds me.

"Well, you haven't asked me anything," I say back. What does he expect? For me to just go rambling off into my life story upon meeting him?

"Fine, then. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, what do you want you know?" I ask. Holden is silent for a second, thinking.

"D'you have any interests?" I nod.

"I like art and reading. That's about it," I answer.

"Interesting," Holden says. I shoot him a look. "Sorry, I thought that you would respond to dry humor more."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Holden shakes his head.

"Nothing. You don't have to be so defensive about everything," he mutters. Where does he get off telling me what I should and shouldn't be?

"You don't know what I have to be defensive about. You don't know-"

"I know I don't know you. But I'd like to," Holden says quickly, looking me right in the eye. I suppose he thinks I'll just fall for that declaration like some other girl. He'll have to do a lot better than that.

"Why would you want to know me?" I ask suspiciously. Holden shrugs.

"Teddy says you're pretty cool, I trust him. He didn't say anything about an attitude, though," he adds nonchalantly. I give Holden another look. "Besides, you totally need to learn how to live a little." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Live a little? What do you mean?"

"Just how to have fun. And to do things not for a reason, but just because." I shake my head at Holden.

"I can't afford to do things 'just because'," I tell him.

"That's what you think," he retorts. He's wrong. That's what I know. Teddy walks back into the room, his wand in his hand.

"I'm going to kill Al," he grumbles.

"You say that every day," Holden points out. Teddy shrugs and collapses in his chair. I complain about only having to be stuck with Scorpius, but I guess it has to be worse with three younger siblings. Granted, Lily, Al, and James aren't Teddy's siblings, but really, they're as good as.

"This time, I mean it. The prat was using my wand as a bloody pirate sword. Maybe if I don't kill him, he'll be dumb enough to kill himself."

"You'd miss him too much," Holden says. Teddy nods.

"Eh, you're right. Hopefully he'll only poke an eye out, then," he concedes.

"Al wears glasses, mate," Holden reminds him.

"Bugger, you know what I mean," Teddy sighs.

"Yeah, sure I do..." Holden mutters. Suddenly, an odd tune starts playing. I look around, not sure where it's coming from. Holden frowns slightly and reaches inside his pocket. He pulls out a small, handheld object of some sort. He touches the small screen and stares at it, and then his frown deepens. "Shit, I gotta go. My parents need me to watch Gracie." I figure that must be his younger sister. I point the the object in his hand.

"What is that?" I ask. Holden makes a face at me like I'm joking.

"Isobelle isn't too familiar with muggle technology," Teddy adds helpfully.

"It's my mobile," Holden answers quickly, standing up. Teddy stands up, too.

"We'll see you out."

"And it's used for communication?" I question. Holden nods. "Then why didn't you write back?" Holden starts laughing.

"My mum just sent me a text, and I've read it, so it isn't really too necessary to write back," he explains. That's rather rude not to reply back, but I don't ask about it. I don't want Holden to laugh at me again. I follow Teddy and Holden downstairs and out of the front door.

"See ya later, Teddy. I'll see you around, yeah, Isobelle?" I nod.

"Yes." Holden smiles at me and jogs over to the house across the street. "He lives across the street?" I ask Teddy. Teddy nods.

"Yeah, that's how we became such good friends. I see him nearly everyday. Wanna go into the backyard?"

"Sure, it's nice out." Teddy leads me to the backyard of his house. We sit under a leafy maple tree to keep out of the shade. The backyard is nice, with bright green grass, and a bed of red and yellow flowers. Teddy says Aunt Ginny likes gardening. I don't understand who would find pleasure in doing such a thing considering de-gnoming a garden is a very nasty job. I've seen the house-elves do it before, and it looks anything but relaxing.

Teddy and I sit in silence for a long while, not sure of what to say. I want to ask him a lot of questions, considering that he probably knows a lot more than I do. I'm still finding out who I am, really.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about the Black Family?" I ask curiously. Teddy turns to look at me.

"The Black Family? Why?" He questions.

"They're half of my Dad's family. No one seems to know anything about Grandfather's side of the family, and Grandmother's side sounds much more complicated. You told me a bit about them when I met you. I know you know more." I know Teddy's a little reluctant to tell me anything, but I don't care. I'll twist his arm until he talks.

"I'm not sure I'm the person to tell you..." he says hesitantly.

"If not you, who else? You know my Dad isn't going to tell me anything. I deserve to know." Teddy sighs.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" I won't be tricked into Teddy only telling me what I know to ask about. I'm smarter than that.

"How much _do _you know?"

"I know it all. Harry's told me everything." Great, then Teddy can tell me about whatever I ask.

"Tell me about their involvement in the War." Teddy's shoulders shake with mirth.

"They were as involved with Voldermort as you could possibly get. Look, it's a large family, so I'll stick to the stuff that has to deal with your parents. Trust me, there's a lot. So, first of all, your Dad's family were Death Eaters. Well, not Narcissa officially, but she may as well have been. You know what Death Eaters are, right?" I shake my head.

"Only vaguely."

"Well, they were Voldemort's followers. They hated muggles and muggle-borns, and goblins and, well, anything that wasn't at least half-blood, or even better yet, pureblood. They believed that magic should stay only in the old wizarding families, only the purebloods. Your family believed it, too. They'd all been raised to hate muggles and muggle-borns, and anyone considered beneath them. Of course with every bad side, there's a good side, and Harry, along with Uncle Ron and your mum, defeated Voldemort once and for all. It was terrible, those who went against Voldemort was killed without a second thought, mainly by Death Eaters. Voldemort was one who kind of liked his followers to do his bidding for him. His most loyal Death Eaters though, were Lucius Malfoy, your grandad, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Who are they?" I ask. I've never heard those names before. Teddy raises his turquoise eyebrows at me in schock.

"Well, Bellatrix was your grandmum's sister, and Rodolphus Lestrange was her husband. So, that would make them our great-aunt and great-uncle." How many sisters does grandmother have? That's two I'vefound out about that I never heard of. As far as I knew, she was an only child.

"Was? Are they not still living?" I interrupt. Teddy gives me an impatient look.

"I'll get there. So, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were put in Azkaban for torturing two people in the Order- that's the good side- and they eventually escaped. When they escaped Azkaban, God, it was like all hell broke loose. There was this huge battle later on that year at the Ministry to retrieve a prophecy for Voldemort. During the battle, Bellatrix killed Harry's goddad, Sirius. Uncle Ron and your Mum were there too, and Aunt Ginny and my parents. They ended up winning the battle, and Lucius got sent to Azkaban."

"I never knew Grandfather got arrested..." I murmur. Teddy nods.

"Yep, it's something I imagine he wouldn't like to tell people. But here's where it gets pretty messy. If you want me to stop, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay," I say, with no intention to actually do it. I want to know as much as I can.

"So, after Lucius failed to get the prophecy, Voldemort was upset with the whole Malfoy family. To get back at them, he made your dad a Death Eater and gave him a task. A task to kill the headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. If he failed, Voldemort would kill him, of course. He didn't end up killing Dumbledore though. He came real close to it, but he didn't. Another Death Eater, Snape, ended up saving his arse," Teddy explains. I think back to the day I had my court hearing, when Mr. Davies asked Dad about that. _It was true_. I can't believe Dad would be a part of something so foul and sinister, and go as far as to nearly kill someone. For what? Blood purity? I'll never look at him the same.

"It gets worse than that?" I ask stiffly. Teddy nods again.

"Yeah. Seriously, let me know if you don't want to hear anymore. The following year, Harry, Uncle Ron and your mum left Hogwarts to hunt horcruxes. It's pretty irrelevant what they all were, but they were key to defeating Voldemort, so they had to be destroyed. At the same time, the Malfoys had fallen out of grace with Voldemort, and by then Lucius was out of Azkaban. Voldemort took over Malfoy Manor, and made it Death Eather headquarters. While they were on the hunt, your mum, Uncle Ron and Harry ended up coming back to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix tortured your mum to the point of unconsciousness with the Cruciatus curse, and held her at knife-point. Harry and Uncle Ron thought your mum was going to die that night. If you ever look closely, you can see a small scar on her neck from it- God, Isobelle, you're crying." I don't notice the tears streaming steadily down my face. That's absolutely terrible, especially the part about Mum. I could never imagine having the Cruciatus curse used on me. I get fussy when if shoes pinch.

"I don't think you should hear anymore." I shake my head insistently.

"No...finish please..." Teddy looks at me concernedly. "What about Bellatrix? You told me you would finish up about her." Teddy takes a deep breath.

"She killed my mum. Her own niece, and she killed her. But Bellatrix got hers soon enough, Grandma Molly killed her in the Final Battle." Grandma Molly? How could anyone as sweet as her kill someone?

"Why?"

"She was trying to kill Ginny. And she was taunting her over Fred,"

"Who is Fred?" I ask. The only Fred I know is Aunt Angelina and Uncle George's daughter, and that wouldn't add up.

"She was Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur's son. Uncle George's twin, his other half. He was killed in the Final Battle as well. Uncle George hasn't ever been the same since," Teddy answers. That's horrible. How could Dad fight for a 'cause' that killed innocent people, the ones who fought for what was right? How could he help to ruin someone's family like that?

"When my mum was tortured, was he there?" I ask quietly, thinking back to what Teddy said before.

"Who?" Teddy asks.

"My father. Did he just sit there and watch?" Teddy nods solemly. I can't believe it. I put my head down and my shoulders slump. Teddy puts his hand on my back consolingly.

"There isn't much else he could have done. He was cornered into it," he assures me. I shake my head again.

"You don't get 'cornered' into near killing someone, and being indirectly responsible for the deaths of hundreds of other people! He should be rotting in Azkaban for what he did! They all should!" I have a deep feeling in the bottom of my stomach, which can only be described as borderline hatred. How could Dad, someone I've looked up to nearly my entire life, be such a terrible person? I always knew the he was a git as a child, but there's a huge difference between git and criminal. That's something that I can't even fathom, nor can I justify.

"That's the thing. At the last moment, the Malfoys switched their allegiances and claimed neutrality to avoid Azkaban," Teddy tells me.

"That's a coward's way out," I say angrily.

"If it had never happened, though, you wouldn't be here," Teddy reminds me. I shake my head.

"If my parents could hold their liquor, I wouldn't be here." I correct him. "If my parents weren't both so careless and selfish and _stupid_, I wouldn't be here!"

"Isobelle, calm down. You know that's not even who your dad is anymore. He loves you. Both of your parents do," Teddy tells me. I wipe my eyes a bit and turn to look at him. How can Teddy possibly think that?

"Someone who loves you doesn't dump you on your dad's head without another thought and competely omit themselves from your life. That isn't love." Teddy shakes his head.

"You're forgetting that Aunt Hermione's doing her best to make up for it now. Why else would she even make an effort?" He asks. Immediately, Astoria's words pry their way into my thoughts. _She only took Draco to court to spite him, and nothing more! _

"I'm not saying that she isn't. But do you know how many Christmases and birthdays I waited up expecting something from her? I never wanted much, just a letter or something saying that she remembered I even existed would have been nice. You don't know how disappointed I was every time my dad had to tell me that she wasn't ever coming back. All these years, do you know what a terrible person I felt like for my own _mother _not to want me? And now, because she decides that she wants to be in my life, it gets to happen?" Teddy's pitch silent for a moment. He gives me a serious look.

"Isobelle, I'm going to tell you some things. Things that Harry and Ginny told me, and things that you're never going to repeat from me. Okay?" I nod.

"Okay? What is it?" I ask.

"The reason Aunt Hermione wanted to meet you finally is because, about three months ago, both her parents died in a car accident. She said she couldn't ever imagine if something happened to her, and you never got to meet her," Teddy explains. That's terrible about Mum's parents. I just wish she sould have wanted to meet me on better circucmstances, not because both of her parents died.

"Oh, that's horrible."

"And the second thing is, Aunt Hermione's trying to get to know you, she really is. But it's tearing her marriage with Uncle Ron apart. They're really distant from each other now, and they argue alot. He says he can't trust her because, well...you know," Teddy says uncomfortably. Yeah, I know, because of _me. _So, I wasn't crazy when I thought that Ron seemed extremely unhappy. I feel a dreadful pang of guilt in my stomach.

"It's the same with my dad," I tell Teddy.

"What d'you mean?"

"His wife, my step-mother, says she wants me gone. And if I don't leave, _she's_ leaving, and she's going to take my younger brother away from my dad. I can't let that happen, so-"

"So what?" Teddy asks angrily. "So you're going to let her run you out of your own house? Isobelle, I told you already, you have to talk to your dad. Tell him everything you told me." How can I possibly go home and talk to my dad, an ex-Death Eater, a man who watched my mother be tortured within an inch of her life and didn't do a thing about it? He'll be lucky if I even look in his direction.

"No matter what I say, he doesn't listen," I tell Teddy. He gives a me a stern look.

"You have to _make _him listen! Isobelle, you need to stand up for yourself. And if your step-mother wants to leave over something so stupid, then she isn't someone you want around anyway." I know Teddy's right. Trust me, I've already got it figured out that my family _needs_ to be rid of Astoria, but some things are just easier said than done.

* * *

***(A/N: So yeah, a lot more plot in this chapter! Isobelle knows Draco's an ex-Death Eater, and now we're kind of getting to know a little bit more about Hermione! Yay! Oh, and now Isobelle possibly has a crush- **_**WHAT?**_** Haha, thanks for reading, everyone! Leave a review :) )**

*****_SERIOUS_ QUESTION HERE:**** So, a lot of y'all are like 'Let Isobelle and Teddy be together! They totally need to be together!' But, they're second cousins. And I know that means you only share a set of great-grandparents, but is it not weird to be with your second cousin? Because a lot of you are suggesting Isobelle/Teddy, so I was just wondering if that's weird or not, because I honestly don't know. I mean, they both come from an originally pureblooded family where cousin incest wasn't considered wrong, but I'm pretty sure that it's frowned upon under normal circumstances. So if anyone could just give me a little insight, that would be great. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter... and Hasbro owns Monopoly...)**

***(So, last chapter was special for me because it put me over the 100 review mark! Yay! It was also the first time I got more than 1,000 hits in one day! But, it couldn't have been possible without all my loyal readers out there, so thanks for your support! :)**

* * *

That night, my mind is still reeling from my conversation with Teddy. Dad is an ex-Death Eater. I keep saying that over and over in my mind, and of course, no matter how many times I say it, it sounds like I'm trying to kid myself. But I'm not. When I go home tomorrow, the only thing I'll be able tot hink about is how, at one point, our home was crawling with Death Eaters. I don't know how I'll be able to sleep.

Another thing that I keep thinking about is Holden. I mean, I've only met him today, so I'm not yet thinking of him romantically, but of course it could turn into something. If he isn't always a complete and utter prat, of course. He may even make an acceptable date to Astoria's charity ball. I do want to bring Teddy, though. I think it would be pretty interesting if he was introduced to my side of the family. I'll think of something.

I watched another princess movie with Rose, and it was actually one I've never heard of before until tonight_. _It was about a mermaid who meets a prince one day on the shore after his ship wrecks. She wishes to be with him, but she can't because he's human and she isn't. She makes a deal with some type of sea witch to give her legs in exchange for her voice, but she must fall in love with him. She meets the prince on land, but can't talk to him. This story went on for about an hour, and it was pretty good. Rose kept talking to me throughout the entire film, but I didn't mind it. I enjoy her light chatter about such trivial things as princesses and singing sea creatures and how her hair resembles that of the main character's. It helped me to forget for a while the other things on my mind. There's no therapy like a five-year-old girl with a boxed set of fairytale DVD's.

It's late now, and I probably shouldn't still be awake, but I can't sleep. My thoughts are too clouded. From the sound of it, Ron and Mum aren't asleep either. It sounds like they're arguing. Teddy was right. I know that it's not right to eavesdrop, but I can't help it. Slowly, I climb out of bed and tiptoe down the hall until I can hear them better. Their voices are a bit muffled, but I'm not going to risk standing right outside their door.

"Hermione, I can't do this anymore," Ron says firmly.

"Can't do _what_?" Mum demands sharply.

"This!" Ron whisper-yells, and I can envision him gesturing madly around the room. "This marriage! We're sleeping in separate beds for Merlin's sake!" I feel my stomach sink. Ron doesn't want to be married to my mum anymore.

"You want a divorce?" Mum asks quietly, but it doesn't sound like there's any hurt in her voice. It sounds like she's just stating what she already knows is true.

"You know this isn't working anymore. We shouldn't even waste our time trying to force it," Ron tells her. Who just gives up on a marriage so easily?

"Is there someone else, Ron?" Mum questions, a disbelieving tone in her voice. Ron scoffs.

"No, I'm not cheating on you, and I honestly don't think _you _should be the one asking me that!" He raises his voice a little, and Mum shushes him. She sighs.

"Fine, Ronald, but you have two children and-"

"You have three!" Ron says harshly.

"Is _that _what this is about?" Mum questions angrily. "That was fifteen years ago!"

"Hermione, you had a kid with someone else while we were _together_! And you only told me about three months ago!" He reminds her. I thought that I might actually learn to respect Ron, but he's just turning out to be a mild version of Astoria. I don't need another one of her in my life.

"So, if I'm not wrong, you're saying that you want to divorce me because I have a child that isn't yours?" Mum asks.

"No, I want to divorce you because I don't trust you anymore! You cheated on me with Malfoy and had a kid! And you didn't even tell me about it! We're _married, _Hermione! Cheating on me and having another kid no one knew about isn't something you just forget to mention!" He half-shouts.

"_Lower _your voice! The children are asleep!" Mum hisses. "And at least I told you at all! I didn't mean for this to happen! It was an accident! You know that I wasn't in my right mind when I had sex with Draco!"

"You don't accidentally have sex with someone, Hermione! You _accidentally_ get pregnant!" Ron counters.

"Don't you _dare _call my daughter an accident! If that's how you feel, then the real accident I made was marrying _you_!" Mum says fiercely. I can't hear anything for a while, except for my own breathing, and my heart pounding in my chest. I don't want Mum to divorce Ron because of me.

"When can this all be over?" Ron asks resignedly.

"When can what be over?"

"This. _Us. _How soon can we get a divorce?"

"Well, lucky for you, the Ministry is good at this type of thing, and it shouldn't take any more than two weeks since we both want this. Good thing we aren't muggles, or else I'd be stuck with you for up to a year!" Mum tells him. _Two weeks? _ I wonder if Dad and Astoria could get a divorce that fast, if he ever stops being so blind. "And I hope you don't plan on skipping out on Rose and Hugo's lives. I don't care if you're my husband or not, but you're still their father."

"Hermione, don't tell me about being anyone's parent! You abandoned your daughter!" I really don't like Ron now. I mean, honestly, who would hold that over their wife's head? Wether they're divorcing or not, he loved her at some point, right?

"Don't use that against me, Ron! I've done some things that I'm not proud of, but I am _trying _to make things right between Isobelle and I! I can't believe you of all people wouldn't want me to do that! But I know what this is about. It's about Draco being Isobelle's father, isn't it?" She asks. Ron doesn't answer.

"I'm filing for divorce tomorrow," he says with finality.

"Fine. But do you want to tell Rose and Hugo, or should I?" Mum asks.

"Do what you want," Ron grumbles. I listen for a minute more, but I don't hear any more conversation. I feel bad for my mum, I really do. But maybe she doesn't deserve Ron anyway.

* * *

On Sunday evening, I'm playing a muggle board game with Mum, Rose and Hugo. It's one where you buy different companies and such, and try to own all of them. It didn't sound too fun at first, but now I kind of like it. It's played with some oddly colored paper money, which Mum says is fake muggle money.

"Look at all the moneys I have!" Rose says happily, smiling and brandishing a stack of colored bills. Merlin, I'm getting my arse kicked at this game by my little sister.

"You should buy a hotel, Rose," Mum says helpfully. Rose thinks about it for a second, then nods and hands Mum some of her money. She sticks it under the corner of the board. "Hugo, it's your turn." Hugo takes the dice from Rose and rolls them. After he moves his game piece the appropriate amount of spaces, he scowls.

"I always in jail..." he pouts.

"Oh, don't worry, Hugo. Hopefully, you'll make it out on your next turn," Mum says consolingly. It's my turn. I roll the dice and move my piece. When I look where I've landed, I groan.

"Haha, Belle! Give me five-hundred dollars!" Rose chirps, holding her hand out for my money. Reluctantly, I hand it over.

"Rose, you are robbing me blind," I sigh. Rose just smiles sweetly and adds my money to her massive amount. Because of her, I'm going to be bankrupt very soon.

"Mummy?" Hugo asks.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Daddy?" He questions. Momentarily, a sad look crosses Mum's face. Just as quick, she wipes it away with a small smile.

"Your father's out with Uncle George," She says quickly. I know Mum's lying. I know he's probably at the Ministry right now, seeing about getting a divorce. I know that's probably not something that she would want to tell Rose and Hugo with me around.

We keep playing the board game for about another half hour, and I keep losing even more money. I really am dreadful at this. The doorbell rings. Mum stands up and smooths out her skirt before she goes to answer the door. "Oh, hello, Draco." Dad mutters a quick greeting in return. I'm not at all excited to see him after what I learned yesterday. "And you must be Scorpius! Isobelle has told me alot about you. Please, come in, both of you." Dad and Scorpius both step inside and Mum brings them into the living room.

"Hey, Ithbelle!" Scorpius says happily, coming over to me. I see he's feeling better.

"Hey, Scorp. How do you feel?"

"Better! Daddy tooked me to the Healers' and she gave me some nasty potions and now I feel all better! 'Cept my nose is still a little stuffy, and my throat itches a tiny bit. but the Healer said I'll be good as new," Scorpius explains.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better," I tell him. Dad turns to Mum.

"I'm sorry, I had to bring him along with me. His appointment with the Healer ran late, and Astoria isn't at home," Dad apologizes. Mum waves it off like it isn't a problem. She's looking at Scorpius like he's just the cutest little thing."Scorpius, will you say 'hello' to Mrs. Weasley?" Dad asks. Scorpius cranes his neck back to look at Mum. She gives him a kind smile.

"Please, you can call me Miss Hermione," Mum tells him, knowing full well that she won't be Mrs. Weasley too much longer. Dad gives her an odd look out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn't say anything.

"Okay. Hi, Miss Haminey!" Scorpius says brightly, slightly mispronouncing her name. It's probably hard for a five-year-old to enunciate something like 'Hermione', much less one without all of his teeth. "You're Ithbelle's mummy, right?" Mum nods.

"I am," she tells him. "And you're Isobelle's brother, aren't you?" Scorpius nodly eagerly.

"You have hair like Ithbelle and eyes like Ithbelle," he observes, looking at Mum closely. Mum smiles at him sweetly.

"Yes, I believe I do. And you look just like your father," She says conversationally. Scorpius beams proudly.

"I know! Gramma says all the time that I look just like Daddy and Grampa!" He beams.

"Really? I think that you do look like them, too," Mum agrees. Scorpius' eyes widen with wonder.

"You know Grampa?" He aks incredulously. Mum falters for a second, realizing the error in what she just said. She looks over to Dad carefully, wondering what he wants her to say. He doesn't say anything, probably seeing what she'll come up with on her own. Typical.

"Yes, I've met him once or twice," she says vaguely. "Would you like to meet Rose and Hugo?" Scorpius nods excitedly.

"Ithbelle told me about Rose and Hugo and how Hugo likes quidditch like me and Rose is five like me!" He exclaims.

"Oh, she did? Well, Scorpius, this is Hugo and this is Rose," Mum says, pointing to them both respectively. Scorpius goes to sit in between Rose and Hugo. He loves making new friends.

"Hi, Hugo! I like quidditch, too!" Scorpius tells him enthusiastically.

"Your daddy say you like Falcons," Hugo says, referring back to the conversation he had with Dad on Friday. Scorpius nods proudly.

"I do, they are my very favorite team. Do you like them?" Hugo shakes his head.

"No, I like Cannons. Daddy do too." I expect Scorpius to go into some long rant about how the Falcons are much better than the Cannons can ever hope to be, but he doesn't.

"It's okay. We can be different," he says understandingly. "I never had a brother before! Hugo, have you ever had a brother before?" Scorpius questions curiously. I know I explained to Scorpius that Rose and Hugo were my siblings, but I don't think he's grasped the concept that they're not his siblings, too. Mum and Dad share a look, but neither of them make an effort to correct Scorpius.

"No, I only got Rose," Hugo answers. Scorpius turns to Rose, who's currently busy counting all of the game money she's won from Hugo, Mum, and I.

"Hi, Rose!" Rose turns looks at Scorpius, and her smile lights up. "Is your name Rose like the flower Rose?" He asks. Rose nods like she's glad someone's finally made the connection between her namesake.

"And your name is Scorpius like...?" She trails off, waiting for Scorpius to answer.

"Scorpius like the stars," he responds, referring to the constellation he's named after. He turns to Hugo. "Hugo, what's your name like?" Hugo puts his little finger to his chin in thought.

"My name Hugo like the Hugo," he answers simply. Merlin, watching the three of them is so adorable.

"Your hair is whitish like your Dad's," Rose observes. Scorpius nodds and gives Rose a lopsided smile. He reaches out to touch one of her curly auburn pigtails. Mum surpresses a laugh.

"Your hair is kind of dark red. I like it. And you wear ribbons like Ithbelle." Rose nods.

"Yep, I like ribbons a lot," she tells him.

"You have a pretty face," Scorpius adds nonchalantly. Rose gives Scorpius an odd look, but then she just accepts it.

"Thanks. Help me count this all," she hands Scorpius half of her game money, and he startssorting it out into the color-coordinated piles she's making.

"He's such a little flirt," Mum chuckles.

"He does it all the time," Dad says casually. "He inherited the Malfoy charm," he informs her. Mum raises her eyebrows.

"Who from?" She asks sarcastically. Dad makes a sour face, but he doesn't retaliate. Well played, Mum. Well played.

"What's this?" Scorpius asks Hugo, gesturing to the game money Rose handed him. Hugo looks at Scorpius like he's crazy.

"It's the money for buyin the houses and buyin the hotels," he explains. Scorpius' eyes light up like it's Christmas day.

"Daddy, Rose gave me money!" He says with excitement. Dad's eybrows wrinkle.

"Scorpius, that isn't money. It's paper," he tells him.

"It _is _money!" Rose says defensively. "Or else I wouldn't have all my businesses because then I couldn't pay for them," she says, like Dad should know that. It's okay, I was just as confused. Dad looks to Mum for some clarification.

"It's Monopoly money," she explains. Dad doesn't look like this means anything to him. "Erm...it's fake muggle money for the board game. Well, the object of the game is to buy up all of the businesses of the same color on the board so that you can create-"

"A monopoly?" Dad guesses. Mum nods. "Well, it isn't ever too early to learn about business."

"I not learnin _nothin_ in jail!" Hugo cries angrily.

"Jail?" Dad repeats. Hugo nods with an impatient look on his face.

"Well, if you roll unlucky, you could end up in jail for a while like our dear Hugo here," Mum says, smiling at Hugo. Hugo crosses his arms at Mum and sulks.

"It's not funny!" He whines.

"I'm sorry, love. Being in jail is a very _not _funny thing," Mum assures him. Hmph, I suppose Grandfather would know a ton about that. Dad checks his watch.

"Well, I do believe it's time that we get going," he announces. Scorpius frowns.

"But I wanna play with Rose and Hugo," he complains.

"Yeah, we wanna play!" Rose adds. "I need to count all my moneys!"

"Perhaps the two of you can play with Scorpius when Isobelle comes back," Mum suggests in an attempt to placate the three upset children before her.

"Okay! Please, Daddy, can I play with them then?" Scorpius begs. Dad looks at Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius' pleading looks. Of course he doesn't want to refuse them, and he probably also doesn't want to look bad in front of Mum as well.

"I suppose so, mate," he says defeatedly.

"Yay!" Scorpius cheers. He hands Rose the rest of her Monopoly money and stands up. "Here you go. Bye, Rose! Bye, Hugo!"

"Bye!" Rose and Hugo say in unison. Scorpius goes up to Mum.

"Bye, Miss Haminey!" Mum gives Scorpius a warm smile.

"Bye, Scorpius. I'm glad I got to meet you today," She tells him. Scorpius smiles even wider.

"I'm glad I got to meet you and Rose and Hugo too! You're a good mummy for Ithbelle!" Scorpius tells her happily. Mum looks genuinely glad to hear this.

"Well, thank you for that, Scorpius. I'll see you in two weeks, then?" Scorpius bobs his head up and down.

"Okay, Miss Haminey!" Dads glances at me to see if I have my trunk. I turn away from him. Of course, I have it. Mum walks us to the front door.

"I'll see you later, Draco, and Isobelle," she says.

"Bye, Hermione."

"Bye, Mum." I ignore the disapproving look Dad gives me when I call Mum 'mum'. I make a point to ignore him.

* * *

Now that I'm at home, I just feel like I shouldn't be here. I feel like this is no longer my safe, family home, but a home that has been intruded by the most evil people imagineable. And to know that my own father took part in their actions doesn't do anything to improve my mood. I stomp into the living room and plop down on the couch, just letting everything sink in for a moment. I don't even hear Dad walk into the room.

"Isobelle, are you alright? You haven't said a word since we've come home," Dad says, sitting in the chair nearest the fireplace. Why does it matter if I haven't talked to him? It isn't like he listens when I do.

"I don't have anything to say to you," I mutter, turning away. Dad takes a deep breath.

"I'm not sure what your problem is, but you had better solve it soon," he tells me, and I can tell his temper is already rising.

"I can't change the past," I retort.

"What do you mean by that?" He questions.

"You should have told me," I say, ignoring his question.

"Told you what?" Dad asks.

"You were a Death Eater!" I shout. "Did you think that that was something you could keep secret? You should have known that I would have found out eventually!" I see the ill-hidden look of shock on Dad's face. What, did he honestly expect for me to go to my grave not knowing about it?

"It wasn't Hermione's place to say anything to you," Dad drawls in a harsh tone.

"She wasn't the one who told me!" I correct him.

"Then who was it?" He demands. I'm not ratting Teddy out for anything.

"It doesn't matter! Either way, it's still true!" I scream. "I can't believe you would be a part of something so foul!"

"Isobelle, you don't know what my circumstances were! I was forced into it!" He yells back, defending himself. That's a week argument if I've ever heard one.

"So that makes it right? I honestly believe that if you were fully against the idea, you would have put up some protest! Or were you just too weak?" Dad's eyes bore into mine with pure anger.

"Don't you _ever _question me like that! I admit that I've made mistakes-"

"'_Mistakes'_?" I laugh mirthlessly. "You call that a _mistake?_ A mistake is adding numbers wrong. A _mistake_ is not remembering to put the toilet seat down! You don't involve yourself in a war that ends up with hundreds of innocent people dead by _mistake! _No, you do that consciously!" I shriek. How can Dad put something as horrid as being a Death Eater in the same category as making a mistake? Is he wrong in the head?

"Don't you think I knew that?_ I _didn't kill anyone!" Dad yells.

"Oh, and that makes things better? That you didn't _actually _kill anyone? But you _almost_ did! Why even attempt if you haven't the guts to follow through? You sat idly by and watched as my _mother_ was tortured mercilessly by your aunt! You sat idly by when Teddy's _parents_, one of them your _cousin_,were killed! For what? For some stupid idea that you're better than everyone else because of your blood? Well, I'm no different, hate me too!" I scream. I honestly thought when I had the conversation with Dad about the word 'mudblood' that he was different. But someone who realizes their wrongs admits them, not defends them.

"Isobelle, you are my child! I couldn't ever hate you!" Dad tells me. Sometimes, I don't even believe that.

"What are you saying? If I wasn't yours, then I'd be fair game? You've been raised your entire life to dislike people like my mother and I! Your entire family has! What was that word Grandfather used? 'Half-breed'? Or was it 'mutt'? I can't be sure, because he has a lot of choice words for people like me!" And if Dad claims that Grandfather knew this entire time that I was a half-blood, and he still said those things around me, that makes him even more horrible.

"The way your grandfather feels about you is no reflection of how I feel," Dad assures me.

"That's the problem! If you really did love me, you would make sure that he didn't say those hurtful things about me! It would upset you if anyone else said those things to me, but it doesn't make a difference if your own _father_ does?" I ask, hoping Dad will realize the sheer stupidity in his logic. He sighs.

"Isobelle, you don't know why I did any of the things I've done. I did it for my family, and there are some things that you'll just never understand," Dad tells me. I shake me head at him.

"You're right. And I don't want to understand." I turn around to go upstairs to my room. Dad doesn't even try to stop me. Of course he doesn't. Because as soon as I leave the room, Astoria walks in.

* * *

***(A/N: So, really there isn't too much I have to say about this chapter, other than yay, finally some mild Dramione interaction, and all of Isobelle's siblings met! Yay! :) Oh, yeah, and Ron and Hermione are divorcing. But, that's cool, because I don't like them as a couple anyway. IMO, they would have been too close to think of each other as any more than friends or siblings, but alas, J.K. Rowling disagreed with me... But thanks everyone for reading! Leave a review, please! :D )**


	15. Chapter 15

***J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

**(A/N: So, I was perusing the forums yesterday, and I found an open awards competion. It's called 'Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges' by MissDominiqueLysander. You have to submit a fic with a ship, and it's open until September 1, 2012. Just thought I'd let you guys know in case you wanted to win some awards!)**

* * *

"Isobelle, dear, is everything alright?" Astoria asks in a tantalizingly sweet voice. It takes everything inside of me not to go get my wand and hex her to death. I think I'd take the time in Azkaban for it. I keep walking, not interested in anything she wants with me. "Draco, are you going to let her ignore me like that?" She questions in a voice that she doesn't even make an effort to soften. Dad sighs.

"Isobelle, don't be rude to Astoria. She asked you a question," Dad says. I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine." I say harshly.

"Draco," Astoria chides. She has Dad by the bollocks.

"Isobelle, if you go to your room, you aren't coming out for the rest of the week, do you understand me?" Dad asks in a slightly irritated tone. "Come downstairs." I feel my fingers loosen around the banister. I don't think I could spend an entire week in my room doing nothing. Reluctantly, I retreat down the stairs. Dad didn't say that I had to have a good attitude. Astoria smiles at me and perches herself on the arm of Dad's chair. I sit down opposite them, crossing my arms. I'm not even going to pretend to look like I want to be here.

"Draco, you did talk to Hermione, right? Isobelle can come to the charity ball?" Astoria questions. Dad nods.

"She said it would be fine." Astoria grins.

"Perfect. See, Draco? I told you a few civil words to her and she'd do whatever you wanted. As if you actually care about her... people like her are _so_ simple," she says in a lofty tone, rolling her eyes. I know exactly what she means when she says 'People like her'. She means muggle-borns. If Astoria is being honest, the only reason Dad was halfway-nice to Mum was so that she'd agree to let me stay with him next weekend. It makes sense, though, because if he'd upsetted her, she could have easily gotten him in trouble with the court. My fingernails dig into the sleeves of my robes in restraint, and I give Dad a look. Not five minutes ago, I was just telling him about this, but he doesn't say anything. Of course not. He wouldn't want to upset his lovely wife.

"Isobelle, you're going to have a great time," Astoria gushes. Sure I will. When hell freezes over.

"Yeah, like I did last year and the year before that, right?" I retort.

"Isobelle," Dad says in a warning voice. Astoria puts her hand on his arm.

"It's fine, Draco. I expect Isobelle's just a little apprehensive about having to bring a date with her, aren't you, Isobelle?" She questions. No, I'm honestly not, because I could ask either Holden or Teddy to go with me. I think they'd both say yes.

"Sure," I say flatly, depriving Astoria of any reaction she thought she was going to get from me.

"We'll have to get you some new robes fitted for the event. I think it'd be best if we go-"

"No!" I snap, all too quickly. I'm not going anywhere alone with Astoria. Not this week, not _ever._ A false look of hurt plays across her face. Dad looks confused. "The four of us should just go together, we're all going to get new robes anyway," I add quickly. Astoria purses her lips.

"True, but I thought that we could have a day to ourselves, Isobelle. I really don't get to spend too much time with you," Astoria explains. As if she _wants_ to spend any time with me. Astoria avoids me like I'm a leper.

"Yeah, I know." I mutter. Dad gives me a disapproving look. "I might think about it." Astoria and I both know that I'm not going to think about this at all. My answer was and is a solid no. Astoria purses her lips.

"Okay, just let me know. Draco, your parents owled while you were gone. They're coming over tomorrow before they leave for Barcelona in the morning." Dad nods as if he already knew.

"Yes, Scorpius is excited to see them before they leave." Astoria smiles. Scorpius' relationship with Grandmother and Grandfather is one of the only ones that she approves. That's because she's practically a clone of Grandmother.

"I'm sure he is. How about you, Isobelle? You won't see them for another two weeks until they return." Astoria's totally messing with me.

"Yes, I'll miss them," I answer plainly. In actuality, I think that's the closest I'll be to two weeks of peace.

* * *

Having my grandparents over for dinner can never be described as anything short of uncomfortable. Scorpius is babbling on about anything and everything, leaving me to wonder how much he can really have to talk about.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that you're feeling better, Scorpius," Grandmother smiles.

"I am too, Gramma! I felt so yucky when I was sick," Scorpius says disgustedly.

"I'm sure you did, which prompts me to question as to why Draco didn't take you to the Healer any sooner," Grandfather drawls, in his awfully bored sounding tone. Dad sighs.

"Father, I already told you that it wasn't as bad the first couple days. And then I wasn't going anywhere on Thursday after Scorpius vomitted all over me," Dad tells him, looking disturbed at the thought.

"It was pink and chunky," Scorpius adds for confirmation. Grandmother makes a face and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Scorpius, you know we don't talk about things like that at the dinner table," Astoria chastises, giving Scorpius a scathing glance.

"Sorry, Mummy. But Gramma, the next day after you came, Daddy tooked me to the Healer and they gave me some peppery potions to make me feel better and I did! Then, 'cause there wasn't lotsa time left, I got to go to Ithbelle's mummy's house with Daddy! It was so fun, I gotta meet Rose and Hugo and we played with money!" He tells Grandmother excitedly.

"I never thought any of the Weasleys would ever be in a position where they could play with money..." Grandfather mutters under his breath. Grandmother narrows her eyes at him.

_ "Lucius!" _She hisses, gesturing to Scorpius with her eyes. He smiles back at her, completely unaware of what Grandfather's saying. He ignores her. "Tell me, Isobelle, how was your mother's house?" Grandmother questions. I can't think of any reason as to why she would care, but I decide to answer her anyway.

"It was nice. She's very nice and so is her home," I respond.

"I would like to think so, considering how much I spent-" Grandmother's face turns even paler and she immediately stops talking, like she didn't mean to say any of that. Grandfather sighs irritatedly.

"Narcissa, I love you dearly for many things, but your ability to hold your tongue is not one of them," he says bitingly. There's this saying that the Black family is known for their tactlessness. Apparently, it's true. Dad gives both of his parents a suspicious glance. I have no idea what's going on.

"Considering how much you spent on _what_, Mother?" He asks harshly. Grandmother takes a deep breath.

"Would you really like for me for to tell all of you right now?" She retorts heatedly. Dad nods, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say," he tells her. Grandmother gives Dad a steely gaze in return.

"Very well, then. Just keep in mind that you asked me to share. Lucius and I have known that Hermione mothered Isobelle well before she was even born," she informs us. What? That can't be true. Astoria looks up, utterly interested in another opportunity to point out how fitfully dramatic my life is.

"How could you possibly know that?" I ask in a shakier tone than I mean to use. It's just that whatever Grandmother is about to say isn't going to be pleasant.

"Elizabeth Edgecombe, who saw to Hermione when she was with child, is the daughter of Josephine Edgecombe, a woman in my social circle. You see, Elizabeth was also Draco's Healer when he was younger, so she still had his records on hand. She put two and two together and eventually realized after some testing that Draco was in fact your father. Elizabeth ended up telling her mother about it, and Josephine relayed the message to me," Grandmother explains. And I'm guessing from there she told Grandfather. But if she knew, then how did everything play out the way it did? I can see Dad struggling to not lose his temper. Scorpius isn't really listening, he's playing with his food. Astoria is looking dead at Grandmother, as if this is the best and most interesting story she's ever been told in her entire life.

"Excuse me, Mother, but where does you paying anything come into this story?" Dad questions, increasing the hold on his glass to the point where it looks as if it may shatter. Grandmother gives him an exasperated look.

"You didn't let me finish, Draco. Of course, after I found out this dreadful news, I couldn't simply accept it. Do you know what would have happened to our name-"

"_My_ name," Grandfather interjects proudly. Grandmother sighs.

"Details, details. Do you know what would have happened to your father's name had I let Hermione keep Isobelle? Even though it would have been customary, there was no way that your father and I were letting you marry her, despite what you would have wanted. She would have told every witch, wizard, and muggle in the country who the father was," she continues. So, if I'm getting from this what I should, Grandmother's saying that she was afraid Mum was going to tell about her and Dad, and she had to stop her.

"So you _paid _her to keep quiet?" Dad accuses. Grandmother nods haughtily, seeming not at all remorseful for what she did.

"Of course, I did. Quite a hefty sum, I might add. She wasn't easily bought," Grandmother says, sounding more disturbed that she had to spend a deal of money than the fact she convinced the mother of her granddaughter to give her up. I hope this is some cruel joke, but I've been around long enough to know that I have no such luck.

"How much did you pay her?" Dad questions, his jaw clenched. He's completely livid. I am, too.

"Ten thousand galleons a year, every year on Isobelle's birthday," Grandfather answers. Dad's silent for a moment, doing the math in his head. I don't need to, because all I know is that that's a _lot _of money.

"And then, a few months ago, Hermione came to me, quite distraught, telling me that she could no longer accept our money," Grandmother remembers. That must have been the month her parents died. It makes me wonder, had that never happened, would she have ever wanted to meet me?

"That's one-hundred forty thousand galleons!" Dad chokes, unable to believe what he's hearing. How does he think_ I'm _taking it?

"Rose didn't give me that much moneys," Scorpius adds helpfully, knowing we're at least discussing money. Grandmother smiles at him.

"Not exactly, Draco. Mind you, Hermione's muggle-born, so I'm sure she exchanged the money for muggle currency," she corrects Dad.

"Well, how much is that?" Astoria wonders, basking in this moment. She needs to just shut up and ruin someone else's family.

"A small amount short of three-quarters of a million pounds," Grandfather replies. Everyone's jaws drop. Even Scorpius knows that's an unreasonable amount of money. I can't even speak. That's unbelievable. It's despicable, it's foul, and it's disgusting.

"And you paid her this much just to hand Isobelle over?" Dad asks angrily."But, what about her job?" That's the main reason I know she got rid of me. That can't be a lie, too.

"As much as it grieves me to admit, she was fully qualified for her position. Lucius and I pulled some strings and got her the job, so long as she told you that was her reasoning for giving Isobelle over to you," Grandmother confesses. This is completely anything beyond words I have to describe. This is the worst thing I've ever heard in my entire life.

"You threatened to disown me because you _thought_ you knew..." Dad's voice trails off in realization. "You _did _know! This entire time, you knew?" My grandparents nod.

"Draco, we just wanted you to remarry. There was no way your father and I were going to let you be a single parent," Grandmother assures him.

"He was good at it!" I yell, finally overcome with uncontrollable anger. This is the first time in my entire life that I've ever raised my voice at either of my grandparents. "We were_ happy_! If it weren't for you, I could have had _two _parents that loved me!"

"Isobelle, you do. Astoria is a wonderful mother to you," Grandmother muses. Why is everyone in this family too stupid and blind to see what's right in front of them?

"She doesn't love me!" I scream. "She never has and she never will!"

"She's a little upset, she doesn't know what she's saying," Astoria sputters, completely caught off guard. Grandmother smiles at her assuringly. They sicken me.

"Understandable. Isobelle, it seems to me that you're a little too reluctant to accept Astoria, and too willing to defend your mother. Might I point out that she took _money _in exchange for you?" Grandmother reminds me, as if this will change how I feel about Astoria.

"_You _offered her the money! It was your faults!" My grandparents have been less than respectful to me, but this is the worst thing they've ever done. I'll never be able to forgive them for this.

"Draco, please tell your daughter to refrain from addressing me in such a disrespectful tone," Grandfather says indifferently. Dad isn't telling me anything.

"That won't be necesarry." I get up and excuse myself from the table, leaving the dining room in a hurry.

"Draco, go see what her problem is," Astoria sighs, obviously annoyed. How can it _not _be obvious what my problem is? My mother accepted money to hand me over to Dad. My _grandparents_ paidmy mother to hand me over to Dad. And what? I shouldn't be upset about that? I hear a chair scraping back against the floor, as Dad stands up to come after me. I don't get why he even tries.

"Isobelle." Dad calls after me. "_Isobelle_!" He reaches out to grab my arm. I shake him off.

"_Don't _touch me!"

"Isobelle, I didn't know either. Do you honeslty believe that had I known, I would have let that happen?" Dad asks. You know, I'm not even sure anymore. There's a part of me that could believe it.

"There are a lot of things that you 'let happen'," I counter, before I turn and run upstairs. I'm not going to stay and listen to anything he has to say. If Dad says he didn't know, then he didn't know. That's the end of it, and I'm honestly not interested in finding out otherwise. Dad can go back and enjoy dinner with the people he cares about. He's proved to me that I'm not one of them.

I shut the door to my room and lock it. Scorpius and I aren't supposed to lock doors, but whatever. I need someone to talk to. Not Dad, obviously. Not my bribe-accepting mother. And, I don't know if I'm in the mood for Teddy's motivational speeches. Who else would I tell about this that could possibly understand anything? The only person I can think of is Mr. Zabini, who constantly gives good advice. He's also very close to my family and I, so I know that I can trust him. He seems to be the only one.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Isobelle," Mr. Zabini says kindly, showing me into his sitting room.

"Good afternoon. Where are Mrs. Zabini and Daisy?" I ask, taking a seat on the sofa.

"They're over at a friend's house. I was planning to do some work from home today before I received your owl last night. Can I get you something to drink?" He offers. I shake my head.

"No, thank you." Mr. Zabini seats himself in the chair opposite me. He studies me for a moment , and a look of concern crosses his face.

"What did you wish to speak with me about today?" He asks cautiously. Before we begin to talk, I have to make sure this is a private conversation.

"Please, you can't tell my Dad I'm here," I beg him. Mr. Zabini looks a bit leery. He can't tell. If he does, I'll most likely be in a lot of trouble.

"How does Draco _not_ know that you're here?" He questions.

"He's at work, Scorpius is at day school, and Astoria is out as well. I'm at home by myself," I answer. "Please, don't tell him. "

"Isobelle, Draco could be worried about you if he comes home to find you missing," he tells me. Really, that's the least of my worries at the time.

"But, you're a lawyer. You can't tell Dad about this if I ask you not to, right?" I ask. Mr. Zabini nods.

"Yes and no. That is true, but it only applies to my clients who are paying me for my services," he informs me. I fish a sickle out of my pocket and reach out to hand it to Mr. Zabini.

"Would this count as payment?" I ask. Mr. Zabini smirks.

"After the friend and family discount, I believe that should cover it. So, yes, I suppose that I am now obligated not to repeat anything we discuss today."

"Good," I smile.

"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Mr. Zabini questions.

"Everything. Look, I'm glad that I'm getting to know my mother, thank you for that, but it's tearing my family apart. It isn't in a bad way I suppose, but I think it may be compromising my relationship with Dad," I begin. Mr. Zabini nods solemly.

"I see. When you say 'tearing your family apart', what do you mean?"

"I mean Astoria's saying she won't deal with it anymore. She told me that if in six months, when the Wizengamot reconvenes, I don't agree to leave Dad, _she_ will. And she's going to take Scorpius with her," I confess. I don't know whether Mr. Zabini doesn't believe me, or it's his lawyer training, because he remains completely expressionless.

"Have you told Draco about this?" He asks. I shake my head.

"He doesn't ever believe anything I say about Astoria. He thinks I'm the one being disrespectful to her. She's perfectly kind to me around him, so he doesn't suspect anything," I explain.

"Do you feel that you're at the point with Hermione that you can tell her how you feel?" Mr. Zabini watches me calculatingly, anxious to hear my answer.

"I did tell her. She agreed that it isn't appropriate for her to treat me that way, and Dad doesn't love me if he's letting someone like that be around me. But the thing is, it isn't that simple. Astoria is Scorpius' mother, and if anything happened to her, he'd be crushed, and he'd never forgive me for being the reason that our family was split up..." My voice quavers at the thought of my family being separated. Mr. Zabini gives me a meaningful look. He's very fond of Scorpius and I, and I don't think that he would want to see anything so terrible happen to us.

"Isobelle, please don't cry. That isn't your fault. And let me assure you that nothing will happen to your family. I'll see to it personally if I have to. As for Astoria, she most likely isn't even being serious, she's only challenging you for Draco's affection. Childish, perhaps, but not every adult grows up," Mr. Zabini adds acerbically. I couldn't agree more.

"But I ruined my mother's relationship, too..." I say quietly. Mr. Zabini raises his eyebrows in interest.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Ron is divorcing her, it's because he feels that he can't trust her anymore all because of me," I admit.

"It sounds to me like your mother's husband wants a divorce because of what she did with Draco, not because of you specifically," he reasons. "You aren't the reason any of this happened. You didn't ask to be born," Mr. Zabini reminds me. I know that's true, but I can't bring myself to think like that. Because I _was_ born and things _are _being ruined because of me.

"I know, but something else much worse happened yesterday," I say, the troubling thought of last night's dinner finding it's way into my mind.

"Much worse? What was it?" Mr. Zabini questions.

"Well, my grandparents came over for dinner last night, and they ended up telling us that they paid my mother to give me over to Dad." Mr. Zabini's eyes raise in shock. He stays calm though, because he knows that if he loses his composure, I will too. I'm on the verge of tears.

"Did they tell you why they did such a thing?" He asks.

"They didn't want my mother telling everyone that Dad was the father. They said that it would have ruined the Malfoy name," I explain. When I say it out loud, it sounds even more ridiculous.

"Did Draco know about this?" Mr. Zabini questions.

"No, he didn't know. Is this illegal? Technically, my mom _sold _me to Dad. Can you do anything about it?" I wonder. Mr. Zabini thinks about it for a moment, then shakes his head.

"I can't, because for one, Draco didn't know about it. For another thing, he took you, not your parents. And considering we've already been to court, the entire situation would be null and void anyway." Mr. Zabini answers.

"So, that's it, then? There isn't a thing you can do about it?" I implore. "If it hadn't happened, my whole life could have been different! My parents, they could have- they _would _have beentogether! I mean, that's what Dad would have done! He would have married her had he known, so that I would have had both of my parents. But my grandparents interfered with that. There has to be _something_ you can do." It isn't fair. My entire life, I've accepted that Dad hates my mum because she got rid of me. But, now I know that that was only what he thought. I mean, had she came to him and told him she was pregnant with me, he wouldhave married her because it's the right things to do. I mean, it's a lot easier to just not like someone and marry them than it is to get over the fact that they don't want your child.

"Isobelle, I realize that you're very upset, I would be as well if I were in your position. But, don't you think that you're completely ignoring the fact that Hermione agreed to this arrangement?" He questions. Of course, I'm not ignoring it. I'm upset with her, too.

"No, I'm aware of it. But, I suppose I'm more apt to see the bad in my family than I am my mother. I've come to expect it from them," I tell Mr. Zabini. He nods sympathetically.

"I understand what you're going through to some some extent, and I know that it's very difficult, but the best thing you can do right now is try to see both of your parents for who they are, regardless of any mistakes they made in the past," Mr. Zabini advises. There's that word again, _mistakes. _It reminds me of my argument yesterday with Dad.

"Did you know Dad was a Death Eater?" I ask suddenly. Mr. Zabini nods.

"Did he tell you?" he asks, probably wondering why Dad would see that as something to bring up.

"No, I found out... elsewhere. I couldn't believe it."

"Yes, well, Draco knew that it wasn't something I agreed with either," Mr. Zabini assures me. It gives me peace of mind to know that he at least tried to talk Dad out of it. But it only infuriates me more to think that Dad was too stupid to listen.

"It makes me so angry to think that Dad devoted part of his life to terrorized people like my mother and I, and yet he wants me to believe that he's different now. It's like he doesn't think what he did was that wrong," I explain, trying to say it in a way that makes sense. It's difficult, because I think being a Death Eater is one of those things that's difficult to make sense of.

"I agree with you that it wasn't right for Draco to do what he did, but his situation was far more complex than I think you'll be able to understand until you can sort out your emotions. Right now, you feel betrayed by both of your parents, people one should expect to love them unconditionally. However, your situation is extremely unusual, therefore unfortunately, your parents are finding that they have to play it by ear," Mr. Zabini tells me. I know that there isn't much solace he can give me, but at least he's trying.

"Are you saying that I should just forget about this whole thing and stop judging my parents so harshly?" I question. Mr. Zabini shakes his head vehemently.

"Of course not. I'm saying that, eventually, you'll hopefully be at a point in your life where you can forgive them; but you don't ever have to forget. I'm sure both of your parents love you very much, and they're trying their best to cope with this situation. Being able to personally account for Draco, I know that he loves you and Scorpius more than anything. He's been through too much to lose you, Isobelle," Mr. Zabini tells me sincerely. I know that. I know that's the truth, but it won't mean anything to me until Dad says it to me himself.

"You're right, but I'm not sure Dad looks at it that way. Maybe you could talk some sense into him- as a friend, of course. Not as a lawyer," I remind him, subtly telling Mr. Zabini that this conversation today never happened. He catches my hint.

"I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Isobelle for confiding in me, this isn't something you should have to go through alone," he says. It's ironic that he thinks I'm doing him a bigger favor than he is doing for me.

"No, Mr, Zabini. Thank you."

* * *

***(A/N: Ah... TWIST! I bet none of you saw that coming, but if so, congrats! Kudos to the lovely ****JessWeasley****, who has noticed something special hidden in chapters 12, 13, and 15. Just for fun, I happened to put a Harry Potter quote in each of those chapters, just to see who would point them out, and it was always her! But yes, the one in this chapter is a little harder to spot, so whoever finds this one is just AWESOME! But, ****no cheating****! And again, thank you all for reading this story and for all the wonderful comments! Please a review or any guesses! :D )**


	16. Chapter 16

***(A/N: thanks everyone for reading, um, I really don't have anything other say, but I have one question to answer. ****Jimi997**** asked 'Do you listen to music while you're writing?' The answer to that is: Sometimes, but always when I'm writing really emotional parts. For this story, I especially like "Paradise" by Coldplay and "Abraham's Daughter" by Arcade Fire. Now, that I've babbled on about something you guys probably DON'T care about, on to the story!**

* * *

_"America, _Dad? Really?" I ask incredulously. Dad's leaving. Again. Now I realize why he called me in here.

"That would be the 'International' part of it. It'll only be for four days," Dad promises me. "That isn't too long, is it?" I shake my head. It's a lot better then the time when I was eleven and he had to stay in Australia for a month. It felt like I wouldn't ever see him again. It probably goes without saying, but between being abandoned by Mum and Dad having a job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, I suffered really badly from separation anxiety as a child.

"You're leaving Scorpius and I in _Astoria's _care for four days? We're going to die!" I exclaim. Dad sighs and rubs his temples.

"Will you quit being so dramatic? And, actually, Astoria is coming with me," Dad informs me. I actually wanted to go with him just to see America, but now that I know Astoria's going, that changes things.

"You're leaving Scorpius and I _alone _for four days? We're going to die!" Dad raises his eyebrows at me.

"Please, Isobelle. You and Scorpius will be left alone for that long only when I want the house demolished. Scorpius will be spending the extended weekend at Michael's house," he answers. And what will I be doing?

"You're leaving me at home by myself for four days? _I'm _going to die!" Dad sets his quill down and turns to look at me.

"Are you quite finished?" I nod silently. "I owled Hermione, and she'll be nothing short of thrilled to have you over." I frown.

"How many galleons did you have to slip for her to say that?" I retort.

"Isobelle," Dad admonishes.

"When do you leave?" I question, not in the mood to start an argument.

"Our portkey leaves tomorrow at around nine, so you'll have to be at Hermione's a little earlier than that." I groan.

"You mean I have to wake up _early_?" I half-way whine. Dad nods.

"It would seem so. Now, is there a reason that you're being especially histrionic today?" Dad asks.

"My apologies, I'll return to being my normal angsty self. I didn't know you liked it so much," I retort, standing up.

"That wasn't what I meant," Dad sighs. I don't really hear him because I'm too busy looking at the books on his shelves. It isn't often that I'm invited into his private study, so most of these books I haven't yet seen. The one that catches my eye is big and black, and it's cover-to-cover binding is thicker than my thumb is long. The spine is covered in a thin film of dust, and there isn't a title engraved on it either. The book seems very old, centuries even. Carefully, I take it off the shelf and blow some of the dust off the cover. I brush my fingers over the deep silver engraving of the title. _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._The volume must have belonged to Grandmother, and then she's passed it down toDad. I only wonder why I've never seen it before.

"Isobelle, what are you doing over there?" Dad asks absentmindely, his quill busily scratching away the letter he's writing.

"Looking at this book. What is it?" Dad turns around and looks at the book in my arms.

"A family record. It's got information in there from everyone in my family. It's magical, so the information is recorded on its own," Dad explains, before I can even ask. A family record, I've never seen before. It seems to prove interesting. I sit down with the book carefully balanced on my knees and skim over some of the short biographies. In the back is a long, physical account of all the members in the family. _Phineas Nigellus Black: Black of hair, brown of eyes... Cygnus Black I: Brown of hair, brown of eyes... Belvina Black: Black of hair, brown of eyes...Arcturus Black II: Brown of hair, green of eyes...Cassiopeia Black: Brown of hair, blue of eyes...Cygnus Black: II Black of hair, brown of eyes... Bellatrix Black-Lestrange: Black of hair, brown of eyes...Narcissa Black-Malfoy: Blonde of hair, blue of eyes...Draco Malfoy: Blonde of hair, grey of eyes... Scorpius Malfoy: Blonde of hair... grey of of eyes... _I don't see my name anywhere. It hasn't been mentioned throughout the entire book, it isn't in the family tree, and it isn't here.

"I'm not in here," I say out loud, in Dad's general direction.

"In what?" Merlin, he's too distracted.

"In this record book, I'm not listed anywhere in it. _Anywhere_," I repeat. "Scorpius is in it, but I'm not." Dad rubs his chin silently, and a troubled look crosses his face.

"As you know, the Black family are strict believers in blood purity. I would imagine that only the pureblooded members have been recorded in the history. Them and the ones who didn't marry outside their heritage. Do you see the name Andromeda Black in there?" He asks out of curiosity. I shake my head.

"She wouldn't be in there, because she married Ted Tonks," I remind him. Dad's eyebrows knit together.

"How do you know about that?"

"Teddy told me. I met him when I went over to Mum's house. He's really great, Dad." I don't know why I feel the need to defend Teddy, but he's the son of a half-blood _and_ a werewolf, so I'm not sure how Dad would take that, considering his upbringing.

"Teddy is Nymphadora's son, right?" He asks. I nod in confirmation. Dad doesn't seem to put together that if Teddy told me about Andromeda, then he might have been the one to tell me about his Death Eater past. "Well, as for the record book, I wouldn't worry about not being in it, it doesn't hold any life-altering significance," he assures me. It's not that I'm worried about it, I'm just a bit hurt. If I'm not in the book of _records, _that means that at far as they go, I'm not considered to be and actual descendant of the House of Black. I wonder if it's the same way with the Malfoys.

"So, you'll hand this down to Scorpius eventually?" I question.

"Something like that. When he turns seventeen, it will magically become his," Dad answers. It's amazing that this book has been in the family for centuries, and it's sitting in Dad's study, fully in tact.

"What if it ever gets lost?" Dad shakes his head.

"That can't happen. This book cannot be lost nor can it be destroyed," he informs me. Huh, I would like to put some of those enchantments on _my _books. I open the book again to the very back cover, a list of all the birth and death dates of the members of the family.

"Everyone in this family dies considerably early," I note gravely. Most of the Black family has died between ages fifty and eighty, when wizards normally live twice as long as muggles. You know, maybe I'm not too ashamed not to be claimed in this family. I may live longer because of it. Dad nods.

"I'm sure that'd be a result of severe inbreeding," he informs me. Inbreeding? I thought that term was only used for animals.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, the only way to keep the blood pure was for purebloods to marry other purebloods, and eventually we all became related," he explains.

"Are you related to Astoria?" I question, the thought just occuring to me. I would be able to believe it if Astoria's an inbred. Heck, as crazy as she is, her parents are probably siblings.

"I think so, we're something like fifth cousins twice removed..."

"Does that even count really?" Dad shakes his head.

"That would barely make us blood related. I refused to marry anyone closer to me than my third cousin, for obvious reasons," Dad answers. Such as how _weird _that would be?

"Did everyone in your family decide to do that?"

"No, a lot of people in my family have married witches and wizards as close to them as their first and second cousins. Actually, my great Aunt Walburga married her second cousin. Quite a madwoman, she was," Dad remembers. I could understand it. Second cousins, though? That's like Teddy and I getting married. How uncomfortable would that be?

"Oh, um, okay..." I stand up to re-shelf the book. I don't think I'll be looking at that in the near future. Someone knocks on the door and pushes it wide open. I groan. Speak of the devil.

"Draco, I'm glad I found you! Before we leave, I thought we could- Oh, Isobelle, _you're _in here," Astoria says disappointedly. I turn around.

"I was just leaving. Are those invitations you're holding?" I ask sweetly. Astoria subconsciously glances down at the gold sheets of parchment stacked in her hands.

"Well, yes, I was about to have them addressed... why?" She questions suspiciously, giving me a hard look. "Did you want one?" I nod.

"Three, actually." Astoria wrinkles her eyesbrows as if she can't believe that I can find three people who'd want to be in my company for a night. "Can I not have them?" Astoria shakes her head.

"No, er... that's fine. Here," Astoria thrusts three invitations into my open hand and proceeds to ignore me.

"Thanks, I'll adress them myself." I let myself out of Dad's study before either of them can ask me who they're for. I go up to my room and shut the door. Laying all of the invitations out on my desk, I put them each into lilac evelopes. I open my desk drawer to get a quill and some sealing wax, but something distracts me. I pull an old photograph out of my drawer. It's an old picture of me and Dad. I'm sitting in a chair with a big green bow in my hair and robes of the same color. Dad is standing on the other side of me, holding his wand out towards some candles on what looks to be my birthday cake. Dad and I are both smiling; I'm waving at whoever is taking the picture and clutching a doll by the hair. Dad is looking between me and the picture taker like this is one of the happiest days of his life. There's a massive pile of presents in the background. Judging by the amount of candles on the cake, it's my fourth birthday. I stare at the picture for a long while, then stuff it back in the drawer. I don't want to be reminded that I once had an extremely happy life. It's easier to think that things were always like this. It makes it seem as if I'll better know how to cope.

I take out a quill and some ink, along with a match and some sealing wax. Carefully, I pour a bit of wax onto all of the envelopes and stamp them. Addressing letters is a lot of work. Finally, when I have the recipient's names written on the enevelopes, I stick them in my trunk. I'm going to bring them over to my mother's house tomorrow. It then occurs to me that I'll have to bring extra clothes with me. I get up go to the closet door to get some more clothes to wear. When I open the closet door, I scream. Scorpius is snuggled up behind my laundry basket, fast asleep. He starts at the sound of my scream. Slowly, his eyes open.

"Hi, Ithbelle..." he says casually, as if he _isn't _hiding in my closet.

"What are you doing in my closet?" I demand.

"I was playing hide and seek with Mummy. I'm hiding," he answers. Oh, Merlin, why would he ever play a game with Astoria?

"How long have you been here?" I ask cautiously. Hopefully, Scorpius hasn't been hiding too long. It doesn't take much for him to fall asleep.

"Is it dark or light outside?" Scorpius questions.

"It's dark out," I tell him. Scorpius stretches out his short little legs.

"It was light out when Mummy told me to go hide," he says, confused. Oh, Merlin, the poor thing's been sitting in my closet for hours. "Ithbelle, I'm hungry. I didn't eat lunch, can you bring me something?" If Scorpius didn't eat lunch and it's almost time for dinner, he's been sitting in my closet for four-and-a-half hours, at the very least.

"Dinner's in a couple minutes. Why don't you come out, now?" I suggest. Scorpius shakes his head.

"No, I don't want Mummy to find me, I wanna win," he protests. I don't have the heart to tell Scorpius that Astoria isn't looking for him. And she hasn't been since she told him to go hide.

"Well, actually, Mummy said that you were so good at hiding that she couldn't find you, so she asked me to help look for you. And I found you, so come on out." Reluctantly, Scorpius stands up and walks out of my closet. His hair is sticking up all cute-like from being asleep for so long.

"I like your closet. You have lots of pretty underwears," Scorpius compliments me. I'm not sure how I feel about Scorpius complimenting my knickers. What is it with my brothers taking a liking to my undergarments?

"Scorpius, I don't think that's an appropriate thing to tell someone," I say gently. Scorpius' eyebrows furrow in thought.

"Do you think Rose has pretty underwears?" He asks me. I don't know what to say to that. Scorpius looks up at me with his round wonderous eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Um... I don't know. You consider Hugo your brother, right?" Scorpius nods.

"Hugo _is _my brother and your brother," he tells me in a 'quit being so stupid tone'.

"Then Rose is your sister, too." Scorpius looks crestfallen.

"I don't want her to be my sister. She's too pretty," Scorpius whines.

"Thanks..." I mutter. Scorpius shakes his head in shock, realizig that he inadvertently insulted me.

"No, not like that, Ithbelle. You're pretty, too. But, I like like Rose I think and I can't like like her if she's my _sister_!" Scorpius explains with a disgusted look. Part of me wants to tell him that he can, because apparently that's what the Black family does. I smirk at the thought. Well, Scorpius and Rose aren't technically siblings, but they're both _my _siblings, so that would still be quite strange.

"True, but what about Daisy? I thought you liked her as well?" I ask. Scorpius nods.

"I do. Can I think about _her _pretty underwears?" He questions. This boy has a serious fascination with girls' underwear. It can't be healthy.

"She showed you her underwear?" Scorpius shakes his head back and forth.

"No, Ithbelle! That's nasty! But I _think _Daisy has pretty underwears like I _think _Rose has pretty underwears."

"Why the sudden infatuation with Rose? You've only met her once," I remind him. Scorpius shrugs.

"So? she's pretty and she can count good. Daisy's pretty too, though, but I don't know how she can count. She can read good, though. Sometimes, we read funny stories when I go play with her," Scorpius tells me. Well, it seems like he's on the fast track to an innumerable amount of girlfriends. "Mummy!" Scorpius yells, seeing Astoria coming in our direction down the hallway. She sighs when she sees Scorpius and I.

"Scorpius, I told you to go hide hours ago," she tells him in an irritated tone. Is she seriously trying to keep that going? "What have you been doing?"

"I _was _hiding! Ithbelle said you gave up, so you told her to look for me and she found me! I was in her closet, Mummy! You didn't look there!" Scorpius exclaims in triumph. Astoria gives me a rigid gaze over the top of Scorpius' head.

"Silly me, why didn't I think to look there? But, Scorpius, I didn't tell Isobelle to go looking for you. I'm afraid she told you a lie. Do you remember what the punishment is for lying, love?" Scorpius puts his finger to his lips in thought.

"Stand in the corner?" He guesses. Astoria nods and smiles maliciously.

"That's right, sweetheart. Isobelle, I believe you owe me fourteen minutes in the corner," Astoria says sternly. Has the bat got mad?

"I don't owe you anything! He's been sitting in my closet for almost five hours!" I shout.

"Ithbelle, no yelling at Mummy," Scorpius chastises. I sigh. She's pitting my own brother against me.

"It's okay, Scorpius. Not everyone's been raised to respect their mother as you have. But then again, that would be difficult when she isn't even around," Astoria drawls. Scorpius looks completely confused.

"Scorpius, did you know Mummy and Daddy are leaving tomorrow?" I ask. Scorpius shakes his head.

"No! Mummy, where you goin?" He asks sadly. Astoria shoots daggers at me.

"Your father has a business trip to America, and I'm going with him," she tells him. Scorpius pouts and clings to her legs. Astoria winces. "Scorpius, stop. You're wrinkling my robes."

"I don't want you to go, Mummy! You aren't home a lot anymore and this weekend we were supposed to do fun things together!" Scorpius whines. Astoria clenches her jaw.

"Well, things change. Now, _please _remove yourself from my robes unless you want to help the house-elves re-iron them," Astoria hisses, peeling Scorpius off her legs. Scorpius looks devastated, but Astoria ignores him.

"But, Mummy..." He whimpers.

_ "What?"_

"I wanna hug, please?" Scorpius asks nicely. Astoria gives him an odd look as if he's just asked her something completely outlandish.

"I'm busy, dear. How about you ask Isobelle to give you a hug? I'm sure she needs some love as well." I could just rip the blonde hair right out of her skull. Scorpius pokes his lip out. "Scorpius, don't pout. You're too old for something as childish as that." Scorpius' face changes slightly.

"Sorry, Mummy," Scorpius apoligizes. He shouldn't be sorry that his mother's a crazy hateful bitch who doesn't know how to take care of her child.

"Of, course you are, honey. Now, I need to go talk to Draco. Dinner's ready, you can eat when you want. Draco and I have already eaten," Astoria continues and walks by Scorpius and I like she hasn't even seen us. Scorpius turns to me, his eyes downcast.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" he asks quietly.

"She's just on edge because she's doing a lot of planning with her charity ball. Things will go back to normal next week," I assure Scorpius. I feel bad keeping him in the dark about everything. I feel even worse lying to him like I do. But, I'm pretty sure I'm right about the truth being too much for him to hande. Merlin, it's too much for _me _to handle.

* * *

***(A/N: Wha'd you think about this chapter? Who do you think are the three people Isobelle invited to the charity ball? Also, I was writing this chapter, and I was hit with a ****MINDBLOWING**** question: If Isobelle did go to Hogwarts, what House do you think she'd be in? In my honest opinion, I think she'd be in Slytherin. Not for the same reason as the rest of her family, but because she harbors a lot of anger and envy inside her. She also has the ambition to seek some sort of vengeance on those who've wronged her, or at least have them get their comeuppance some other way. The only Slytherin-like quality I don't think she has is confidence to the point of arrogance, or much confidence for that matter. It was a hard choice between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, because I think she's smart and witty and kind of reserved, but at the same time she's really bad at holding grudges, which I think makes her more Slytherin. So, I was wondering what some of you guys thought... Leave a review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

***(J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!)**

***(So, just to let you guys know, I might not be able to update every other day like I've been trying to do. I'll be out of town all next week, so I'm**** trying ****to get 2 chapters up before I leave and then have on up when I get back. How does that sound? Thanks for reading!)**

* * *

"Mum, may I ask you something?" I'm sitting at the kitchen table watching Mum bake cookies. It's very interesting watching someone cook. I've never really thought about what kind of effort must go into it, until Mum asked me if I wanted to help her. I tried, but after the absolute mess I made, we both decided that it would be better if I just spectate instead.

"Of course, Isobelle, you can ask me anything," Mum answers, turning around to look at me.

"Well, my grandparents told me something the other night, and I was wondering if it was true..." I start. Mum looks at me cautiously, a small look of panic crossing her face for a moment.

"What did they tell you?"

"Grandmother said that you accepted money in exchange for me, and I just wanted to know why," I try to say it in the most nonchalant tone that I can manage, but it doesn't really work. I don't want to ruin Mum's day though by bringing itup. I do want to ask, though. I made Dad promise that he wouldn't say anything to her before I did. Mum sighs, and she starts fidgetting with the spoon in her hand. I almost feel bad for asking, but I deserve to know.

"Oh, Isobelle, I am _so _sorry," Mum apologizes quietly. She hasn't answered my question.

"Why?" I repeat. Mum doesn't really look at me, she focuses on the spot just above my head.

"My mother... she was _very _sick, and I didn't know what else to do... my parents were dentists you see, but even _they _didn't have the kind of money to help her. Muggle hospitals are very expensive, and I didn't want to lose her because Dad and I couldn't afford it. When I told my parents I was pregnant, they were _extremely _disappointed in me, my mother especially. She couldn't even speak to me for two weeks. I was just so heartbroken, I didn't want my parents to be upset with me. When Narcissa offered me the money and the job I wanted, I just... I just couldn't refuse. I promise you that it was a very tough decision, but I'd already lost my parents once, and I didn't want to lose my mother again. And if I had refused, I don't think my father could have _ever _forgiven me for being the reason my mother died. I knew that you would be in good hands with Narcissa at least. I know that you probably can't believe it, but she was a very good mother to Draco..." Mum explains. I see that she's getting a bit teary-eyed. There shouldn't be an excuse for giving your child up, but even I have to admit that was a damn good one.

"I'm not saying that I made the right choice, Isobelle, but-"

"Was the money enough?" I question, hoping at least Mum giving me up paid off. Teddy told me her parents died in a car accident, and nothing about Mum's mother being sick, so maybe she was better by then. Mum shrugs.

"I don't know. It was at the time, but both of my parents died in a car acccident a few months ago," I didn't know Mum would be so upfront about it. But, I guess she has nothing to hide, because she doesn't know that I know the significance of that statement.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mum gives me a small smile.

"Thank you, Isobelle."

"I think Dad would have given you the money," I tell her. Even though Dad doesn't like Mum, I don't think that he would just let her mother die. Mum wrinkles her eyebrows like she never thought of that. "Look, you had a reason, that's all that matters right?" I decide to just blow it off and not let Mum know how much it really bothers me. Like Mr. Zabini said, it's in the past, so I suppose I have to see my parents for who they are presently.

"Thank you for understanding, Isobelle," Mum says sincerely. She glances at the clock on the wall. "Holden and Teddy will be over soon," she notes. It was Mum's idea for me to have Teddy and Holden over today. She says it's good that I'm making friends here.

"Yeah, I know."

"Teddy tells me that Holden's taken quite a liking to you already..." Mum says with a teasing lilt. I can tell already that the conversation's changing and she wants to put the whole money thing behind us. Something in the back of my mind thinks it's wrong for her to be able to move on from this so quickly, but I keep quiet.

"Really?" I ask. Mum nods. I can't believe Holden would say anything to Teddy, or Teddy would say anything to my _mum._

"He's a nice boy, Isobelle. He's very handsome too, don't you think?" Mum questions. That's a loaded question.

"Um..yes," I say abashedly. It's awkward to be talking about boys with Mum; is that something normal girls do?

"Oh, you don't have to be embarassed, dear. Holden's sweet," Mum tells me. I know I've only met him once, but I don't see Holden as the sweet type.

"His attitude is a bit..."

"Overbearing? Sarcastic?" Mum guesses. Oh, it seems she knows Holden well. I nod.

"Exactly."

"Well, that's how he is. You know, I think he gets it from Teddy, actually. That boy is something else," Mum sighs and shakes her head. "Connected at the hip, those two are." The chime on the fireplace rings. Looks like they're here.

"AUNT HER-MIONE!" Teddy shouts at the top of his lungs. Yes, he's something else, alright.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Holden shouts, equally as loud.

"In the kitchen, boys," Mum calls back. "Can we use our inside voices?" she asks as Teddy and Holden tear into the kitchen and wrap Mum in bear hugs. Merlin, they're weird.

"Hey, Aunt Hermione!" Teddy and Holden say in unison.

"Cookies, _yum!" _Teddy says loudly, snatching a cookie off the plate on the counter. Holden takes one, too.

"You make the best cookies, Aunt Hermione," he tells her.

"Thank you, Holden. How're your parents doing? I haven't seen them in a while." Holden raises an eyebrow at Mum.

"You saw them three days ago," he reminds her. "Gracie got food in your hair, remember?" Mum nods her head.

"Yes, that's right. She really is growing up, isn't she?" Holden shakes his head.

"She'll be grown up when she's toilet-trained," he mutters. Mum puts a hand on his shoulder. It looks funny considering he's a head taller than her.

"Oh, Holden, I do love you so," she sighs, before she turns to leave the kitchen.

"You love me more than Teddy, don't you?" Holden asks, giving Mum an angelic look.

"I can't answer that." Teddy punches him on the arm.

"Wanker!" Teddy and Holden turn to me.

"Hey."

"Hi, Teddy, hi, Holden." Teddy sits across from me at the table. I notice that Holden casually takes the seat beside me. I try not to freak out.

"So, what's new?" Teddy asks. "You aren't usually here this early."

"Yeah, well, my Dad decided to take a trip to America and bring his wife with him, so here I am," I sigh. "Been here since early this morning." Teddy gives me a sympathetic look. Why is it that I always get sympathy from him?

"I went to America once, it sucked," Holden tells me. I suppose this is supposed to make me feel better.

"Really, why?" I ask.

"Y'know, American girls admiring my accent and all that. It got kind of annoying, really. They weren't even phased by my dashing good looks," Holden says dejectedly. Teddy rolls his eyes.

"Well, you sure are modest..." I tell him sarcastically. Holden smirks at me.

"Well, you seem to be pretty unperturbed by my accent, how's my face, then?" Holden questions, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Er... it's um, fine," I stammer. Holden wrinkles his nose.

"Just 'fine', eh? I'm losing my touch." Luckily, I'm saved from any more talk of Holden's physical appearance by Rose and Hugo. Their faces light up when they see Teddy and Holden.

"Teddy! Hoden!" Hugo cries, smiling brightly. He hops onto my lap and smiles up at me as well. "Hey, Belle!" He says.

"Hi, Hugo." Hugo is silent and he studies me for a while. Rose silently tiptoes over to the counter and steals two cookies.

"Belle, I can see up your nose... you don't got no bogeys," he tells me proudly. Teddy and Holden stifle a laugh. I give them both a look.

"Thank you for checking Hugo," I say back kindly. Hugo just nods and situates himself in my lap.

"Think we could trade places, mate?" Holden asks Hugo. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Real cute..." I roll my eyes.

"I know, right?" Holden smirks at me.

"You're too big, Hoden! Belle is little and you would squish her!" Rose reasons, joining us at the table. She has cookie crumbs all around her mouth.

"Belle isn't _that_ little," Holden protests. In actuality, I am quite short. It's something people never cease to remind me of.

"Rose, you have cookie all over your face," Teddy tells her, gesturing to the area around her mouth. Hugo's eyes widen.

"Mummy maked cookies? Rose, gimme one!" Hugo orders, extending his little hand. Mum breaks out the cookies and everyone goes mad.

"Hugo, how about you ask Rose nicely?" I suggest.

"Kay. Rose, I very please have it?" Hugo asks sweetly. Rose nods and passes him the cookie. "Thanks!" Rose looks between Holden and I.

"Belle, is Hoden your boyfriend?" She asks seriously. I can't help but cough at the question.

"H-huh?" I stutter, completely taken aback.

"I think you and Hoden should hold hands together," Rose suggests, smiling at me widely. I love her, but she's really making this awkward.

"I think that's a lovely idea, my brilliant little Rosie," Holden agrees. Rose grins back at him. "What do you say? " Before I can refuse, Hugo starts shaking his head violently.

"Don't, Belle! It's yucky!" He says urgently. Have I ever mentioned that Hugo is my favorite Weasley?

"Yes, Hugo, I do agree that that's very nasty." Holden gives Hugo a look.

"Feel free to quit blocking at any time, mate," he tells him. Hugo's little red eyebrows wrinkle.

"What that mean?" he questions.

"It's nothing," Teddy says hurriedly. "Rose and Hugo, how about we go upstairs and play a fun game for a little while and leave Isobelle and Holden to talk?" Teddy suggests. I could punch him for leaving me here. Hugo and Rose nod excitedly. Hugo gets off my lap and goes to follow Rose and Teddy out of the kitchen.

"Rose and Hugo are brilliant, aren't they?" Holden asks me. I know exactly what he's getting at.

"Yes, I suppose, so." Holden looks at me for a long while, and it makes me rather uncomfortable. I don't know whether I should avert my gaze or not. "Mum tells me that you somewhat fancy me," I mention, thinking of absolutely nothing else to say. Merlin, I'm terrible at talking to boys.

"Aunt Hermione said that?" Holden questions. I nod. "Well, I can't say she's lying..." Holden fancies me. Um, okay. Where do I go from here?

"You've only met me twice, you barely know me," I remind him. Even though this is true, I'm finding myself sort of liking Holden, too. Holden shrugs.

"Well, I know a lot already. You're nice, cute face, hopelessly powerless against my charm..." he rambles off. I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh, I am?" I ask skeptically. Holden nods.

"Duh. Why else would your face be so red?" He grins. I feel like kicking myself. "But seriously, though. I would like to get to know you some more," Holden tells me. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"How about next Saturday, then?" I question. Holden gives me a confused look. "Um, well, my step-mother is hosting this charity ball, and my parents want me to bring a date and I was...er, wondering if you would go with me..." I say, looking further down with every word.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Holden asks smugly. Merlin, he isn't making this easy.

"No. I'm asking you to _be _my date..." I correct him.

"It's pretty much the same thing," Holden points out. I sigh.

"Will you go with me or not?" I demand, getting slightly irritated. Holden nods.

"'Course. I like parties," he tells me. I'm pretty sure that this isn't the kind of party he's thinking of. I stand up and take the envelope addressed to Holden off the counter and hand it to him. He takes it, and gives me a look. "What's this?"

"Your invitation," I answer dumbly. Did he expect to come to a party without an invitation? Holden opens the envelope and skims over the invitation.

"Fancy," he murmurs. "It's for St. Mungo's?"

"Well, that's my step-mother's excuse, anyway." Holden looks at me questioningly. "Well you see, women throw these balls for 'charity' even though there really isn't anything charitable about them at all. They just donate a couple thousand galleons to socialize in a formal setting and show off their families. It's quite ridiculous actually," I explain. Holden nods slowly.

"Sounds fun..."

"If you don't want to go, I understand."

"I want to go," Holden assures me, glancing at the invitation again. "Black tie, huh?" I nod.

"Yes, dress extremely formal. Which would mean-"

"Dress robes, I know. My dad works for the ISS, they have a lot of formal gatherings," Holden informs me. "By the way, what color are you wearing? I wouldn't want to clash." What is he talking about?

"My robes are navy blue," I answer. "What color were _you _planning on wearing?" I ask cautiously, hoping his answer isn't something garish like plaid. Holden shrugs.

"Black," he says simply.

"Black goes with everything," I inform him, slightly exasperated. Hudson smirks.

"I know. I just wanted to know what color you were wearing," he tells me, that cheeky grin creeping back onto his face. Well, I suppose that's one way to go about it.

"Now that you know, you can match your tie with my robes. It's only proper," I say to Holden. He makes a sour face.

"You're lucky I look good in blue," he mumbles, looking disgruntled. Yes, dark blue would go wonderfully with his eyes. I decide not to say that out loud.

"It's just a tie, it isn't like I'm asking you to wear bright pink." Holden nods in agreement.

"Yeah, that would have totally kicked my manhood to the curb," he assents.

"I'm sure it would have. So, just make sure you're at my house at seven," I remind Holden. "And bring the invitation with you."

"Of course, wouldn't want to be late for our date, would I?"

"It isn't a date! You'll be coming _as _my date!" I snap. Holden just smiles at me.

"You're cute when you're annoyed, d'you know that?" I roll my eyes.

"You're annoying _me, _did _you_ know _that_?" Holden nods.

"Something like it." Gosh, this boy really is irritating.

"Then will you come off it, already?" Holden shakes his head.

"Nah, you like it." Why would I like being annoyed non-stop by an insanely attractive boy with dazzling blue eyes and perfectly shaped features and- what in Merlin's name am I saying?

"Why would I enjoy the fact that you're being an irritating git at the moment?" I ask. There, I'm back to normal. Holden leans forward like he's about to tell me a secret.

"You mean an _incredibly fit _irritating git?" He asks for clarification. Well, that's certainly one way to put it...

"Call it what you want," I retort nonchalantly. Holden gives me that smug look of his again.

"Look, you don't have to be afraid to admit it. I know you want me." I look up as my turquoise-haired savior roams into the kitchen.

"Teddy, you're back," I say loudly, hoping Holden will get the message and lay off a bit. He rights himself in his chair. "Where are Rose and Hugo?"

"Hugo is taking a nap finally, and Rose is doing something with Aunt Hermione. Hugo bit me," Teddy announces, examining his left hand closely.

"Why would he do that?" I ask.

"Well, the telly was on, and they were watching some show about alligators, and Hugo decided he would like to be one as well, and he bit me. It kinda hurt."

"You gonna make it, Ted? You aren't going to cry are you?" Holden asks jokingly. Teddy kicks him from under the table.

"No, I'm not gonna cry!" He snaps. "I'm not a wuss." Holden snorts like he knows otherwise.

"I remember you cried that time Lily accidentally hit you in the bollocks," he points out.

"That's diffrent!" Teddy protests.

"True, I mean I remember that time Al hit me, couldn't use the loo right for a few days..." I'm really not sure if this is a conversation they should be having in front of me.

"Um, do we have to talk about your nether regions?" I interrupt. Teddy and Holden both turn to look at me like they forgot I was even here.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Isobelle," Teddy apologizes.

"In light of changing the subject, Teddy, I have something for you," I tell him, handing him two invitations for the charity ball. He opens his.

"Cool, a party... at _your _house... with your family..." Teddy looks less and less excited with ever word. I only hope he'll go, though. I really want him to.

"_Our_ family, actually. And I'm sure they'd be thrilled to meet you," I assure Teddy. Okay, perhaps that's a little white lie.

"Are you _mad_?" Teddy asks me.

"Quite sane, actually," I retort. "Why? Are you afraid of them?" I ask, smirking. Teddy shakes his head.

"No, course not." Holden glances at Teddy and I, bewildered.

"What? You have a scary family?" Something like that. I shake my head.

"No. It's just that... well, my side of the family doesn't exactly get along with Teddy's side," I explain.

"Why not?" He asks. Does it matter?

"Um... it's stupid really. It isn't important," I say quickly. In truth, it is pretty stupid. Important?" I suppose that's arguable. Teddy looks at the other invitation I've handed him.

"You're inviting _Victoire_?" he asks apprehensively. I nod.

"You need to bring a date, and Dom told me that you two fancy each other, and it appeared to me that you did as well, so I thought it would be a good idea." I know that Victoire doesn't particularly like me, and I don't have a real interest to befriend her either. I'd much rather see Teddy take Dom, but I'm not one to create animosity between siblings. The invitation isn't any kind of peace offering to Victoire, it's just so that Teddy will come to the ball. Hopefully Victoire will accept on Teddy's account, and not refuse on mine.

"Oh, well, erm... thanks, I'll give it to her, I guess." Teddy puts the extra invitation in his pocket. I really hope Victoire will say yes.

* * *

"Miss Haminey!" Scorpius cries, running in through the front door. Mum smiles at him brightly. I've survived four interesting days at my mother's house. Between a marathon of princess movies and getting bitten numerous times by the 'Hugo-gator', which actually does hurt quite a bit, I think I could do for some relaxed, secluded days in my room.

"Hello, Scorpius! How are you?" Mum asks, smiling at Scorpius warmly.

"I'm good. I gotta go to Michael's house the whole time Ithbelle was here! And we flied brooms and played games and stayed up real late and ate sweets till our tummies hurted! It was so fun!" Scorpius exclaims. Mum's face lights up just listening to Scorpius.

"It sounds like you certainly had and amazing time." Scorpius' head bobs up and down. I can't help but notice how kind and gentle Mum is with Scorpius. She's the kind of woman he needs as a mother, not Astoria. If only Dad would see that.

"I did, Miss Haminey! I did!" Scorpius tell sher excitedly. "Where's Hugo and Rose?" he asks.

"Hugo and Rose are upstairs playing. I'm sure Isobelle would be happy to take you up to see them," Mum answers. She looks to Dad, but his face is expressionless for the most part. I can see the slightest hint of anger flashing behind his eyes.

"Can I, Daddy? _Please?_" Scorpius asks. Dad nods curtly.

"Go ahead, I need to speak with Miss Hermione." Oh, Merlin. Here it goes. I silently pray that Dad doesn't lose his temper and all hell breaks loose. I grasp Scorpius' hand and take him quietly upstairs to Rose and Hugo's playroom. When Scorpius sees my younger siblings, he breaks out into a wide smile and rushes over to sit with them.

"Rose! Hugo!" He says happily. Rose and Hugo turn around from where they're building a big tower with some blocks.

"HI!" Hugo says loudly.

"Scorpius!" Rose looks like she never thought she was going to see Scorpius again. "Play with me and Hugo!"

"Okay!" Hugo hands Scorpius some of his blocks. Deciding that they'll be alright for the time being, I quietly tiptoe out of the playroom and down the hallway. I crouch down near the staircase so that I can hear my parents wihtout being seen. I know they're going to argue, I just hope it won't be too nasty.

"I cannot _believe _you!" Dad says angrily, a steely edge to his voice. So much for being calm. "_Money, _Hermione? Damnit, you traded Isobelle for _money?_" I can hear Mum take a deep breath.

"I didn't do it for myself, Draco. I did it for my needed the money, she was sick, and I wasn't going to let her die. Isobelle understands my choice, and that's all that matters," Mum tells him firmly. I don't fully understand Mum yet, but I can't say so without sounding heartless. I also just don't see a point in arguing it anymore.

"And you decided to _take _it? You didn't think for once that there could have been any other way?" Dad demands.

"I didn't think about it! My mother was _dying _and I had a way to help her! If your mother was in need of something and you could help her, woudn't you? But, perhaps you're incapable of thinking in that way, you're far too narrow minded and you don't know anything about sacrifice!" Mum hisses. I wish she wouldn't have said that. Not for her, but for Dad. I know he's about to say something incredibly rude. I just know it.

"You know what, Hermione? I don't! I don't know anything about sacrificing my goddamned _child _because I love my children, and I wouldn't sell either of them for some quick galleons no matter the reason! For you to be as clever as people say you are, you sure make a lot of stupid decisions!" He shouts. I glance down the hall toward the playroom to make sure Scorpius, Hugo, and Rose can't hear them arguing. It doesn't appear that they can, as they're laughing and chatting happily about something or other.

"_Stupid decisions?" _Mum repeats. "That's rich coming from an ex-Death Eater like yourself! At least _I_ can admit my faults!"

"You know, you sound an awful lot like Isobelle right now! I don't appreciate you filling her head with all of this nonsense about me! You're trying to make me look bad in front of my own child, you can't sink much lower than that!" Dad yells. Mum hasn't filled my head with any nonsense. If anything, it's the other way around. I tell her all of the completely ridiculous things going on in my life.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort! And did you ever stop to think that Isobelle is finally developing an opinion of her _own_? You wouldn't know, would you? Because you never _listen _to her, and it's time you start!" Mum argues. I'm glad to hear her say that to Dad, but I know that if he isn't going to take it from me, there's no way he's going to hear it from Mum, either.

"Don't tell me how to be a father!" Dad says defensively. "You raise your children however the hell you want, and I'll do the same with mine!"

"Isobelle _is _my child!" Mum counters fiercely.

"And when did you get in the mood to acknowledge that? Two-and-a-half months ago?" Dad asks derisively. I honestly believe that he's sometimes afraid that Mum may have the ability to be a better parent to me than he can. I think that he resorts to the fact that she gave me up so often, because it's really one of the only things he can hold over her.

"No matter when, I am _still _her mother, and I have a say in how she is being raised! And if it were up to me, your rude wife would be gone!'

"Gone? Just like _your_ husband?" Dad retorts. I can't believe he went there. Just Friday morning, Mum told me that her and Ron were divorcing, since she isn't aware that I already know. It'll be finalized a couple days after next week. She says that Hugo and Rose are taking the news alright, since they don't really understand what it means. She says they still see Ron.

"How do you know about Ron?" Mum whispers angrily.

"I'm friends with a lawyer, and people talk. I see Weasley isn't as much of an idiot as he seems." I can hear the self-satisfied smirk in Dad's voice. It makes my stomach churn.

"Maybe you're right, Draco. Because Ronald doesn't apporove of you, and I don't either! You and your wife will _ruin _those children! And poor Scorpius, I can't even imagine what he has to go through with all of this! You shouldn't want him to have to have as hard a time as Isobelle did. I know that that little boy loves you very much, and I only hope that you won't do something foolish to change that," Mum says seriously. I've been so wrapped up in what Scorpius will possibly think of me that I haven't even considered how Scorpius may come to view Dad. But then again, at that age, children don't yet realize that parents aren't people who can do no wrong.

"Ruin my children? How _dare_ you say something like that!" Dad says furiously. It isn't like Mum said it out of nowhere.

"Honestly, Draco, I'm not lying! Isobelle doesn't even feel like she can come to your for anything! I don't see how that's doing her any good!" Mum responds.

"How would you know that?" Dad demands.

"Because Isobelle _told _me!" Mum answers, her voice raising a bit. "Believe it or not, she feels as if she can talk to _me!_ The pathetic thing is, you've been in her life for nearly fifteen years, and she still feels like she can't tell you a thing!"

"If I had it my way, you wouldn't even _be_ in Isobelle's life!" Dad yells. I don't think I would like an alternative life like that.

"Well, it's high time you realized that you don't always get what you want. And I'm thankful every day that I have the chance to know Isobelle. She's a truly wonderful but grossly misunderstood girl. I _pray _that you improve your relationship with her, or you may lose Isobelle of her own free will," Mum warns. I wish that Dad would listen to her. Mum is incredibly smart, and has an ability to speak my feelings better than I think even I could.

"Are you hinting at something?" Dad questions dangerously.

"Not at all. It's just some advice," Mum replies plainly.

"I don't need any advice from you. I'm an adult," Dad informs Mum. Why does that matter? If he was really an adult, he'd be able to carry a conversation like one without being incredibly rude and reluctant to see anyone else's point of view besides his own.

"Fine, Draco. I only hope that you don't have to find out that I'm right," Mum says with finality in her voice. "But I believe that you will."

"Hermione, I honestly have no regards for your beliefs or your opinions. I do not, never have, nor will I _ever_ respect you. I regret the fact that you are Isobelle's mother, and I will never be able to express how much I truly _hate_ you," Dad drawls venemously. It's pathetic that he would say something so improper and rude to my mother, no matter how much he dislikes her. It only proves how immature he really is.

"Draco, I pity you. You're so consumed with how you feel about me that you let it get in the way of everything else. You won't even accept for one moment that I could possibly be a good mother," Mum tells him. Wow, she hit that nail on the head.

"Don't make laugh, I'm not in the mood. Isobelle, Scorpius! We're leaving _now_!" Dad shouts, his voice carrying up the hallway. I immediately turn and go back to the playroom, in case either of them decide to come upstairs. Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius are still playing together, laughing and surrounded by a mass of blocks. Oh, why can't my parents get along as well as the children do?

"Scorpius, Dad says it's time to go." I get three collective 'Aww's in return.

"I don't wanna leave, yet," Scorpius whines.

"Well, we need to go back home. Don't you want to see your Mummy?" Scorpius nods reluctantly.

"Yeah... bye, Rose, bye, Hugo. See you." Scorpius gives them both big hugs and I swear my heart is going to break. How could something as loving (for the most part) and innocent as Scorpius ever come from Dad and Astoria? I sink down to my knees so that I can give Rose and Hugo proper hugs.

"Bye, Belle," Hugo says quietly, wrapping his arms around my neck. I hug him back tightly.

"Bye, Hugo. And no biting while I'm gone, okay?" Hugo nods.

"Kay. I only bite you," he agrees. Merlin, that wasn't want I meant. He lets me go and I give Rose a hug, too.

"Belle, I don't want you to go," Rose whispers. I kind of want to stay, too. I actually feel more loved here.

"I have to go, Rose. But I'll see you very soon, okay? I promise." Reluctantly, Rose lets me go.

"Kay, Belle. Bye."

"Bye!" Scorpius calls, waving to them. I think it's better that Rose and Hugo stay upstairs anyway. I wouldn't want them all downstairs after the huge argument Mum and Dad just had. When Scorpius sees Mum at the bottom of the stairs, he extends his arms for a hug. My breathing stops for a moment, just wondering what both of my parents will do. Surprisingly, Mum lowers herself to allow Scorpius to cling to her in a warm embrace that she returns. Dad rolls his eyes and clenches his jaw. I've never seen a man so unwilling to let someone else love his children. If anything, he should want someone like that in our lives over someone who only cares about themselves.

"Miss Haminey, I like your hugs. Mummy don't hug me anymore," Scorpius tells her sadly. I can tell Dad is seething, but he won't say anything in front of Scorpius.

"Well, I'm sure that when you go home, your mummy will give you the biggest hug she's ever given you in your entire life," Mum assures Scorpius. Scorpius' face lights up with false hope.

"She will?" Mum nods.

"Of course, she will. She'll be so excited to see you!" Scorpius lets go of Mum so that I can give her a hug.

"Goodbye, Isobelle, I'll see you very soon."

"Yes, bye, Mum." I notice that my parents don't even so much as look in the other's direction as Mum sees us out of the front door. I really hope that they, Dad especially, can get past their differences. They don't have to hate each other forever, nothing's set in stone. One thing's for certain though- Scorpius isn't getting that hug.

* * *

***(A/N: Yes, well, thoughts on this chapter? None of you suspected that Isobelle would invite Victoire, although I thought it might have been a bit apparent with the hints that Teddy was going and the whole Teddy/ Victoire canoness, but maybe that was just me. So, thoughts? Thoughts on Isobelle and Holden? Thoughts on Hermione and Draco? Thoughts on how you think the charity ball is going to go? Speaking of that, I really like Belle and Holden together. I think Isobelle needs a less serious/uptight person in her life. Well, that was just my two cents! Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading, and leave a review! :D )**


	18. Chapter 18

***(J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!)**

***(Thanks everyone for all the great reviews and for reading! As promised, I'm really trying ro get this chapter up!)**

* * *

The charity ball is tonight. I'm very nervous, because I want everything to go well. I hope nothing ruins tonight, and I hope I'm not asking to much by saying that. I keep checking my appearance over and over in the mirror, hoping that I look okay. I used a bit of Sleakeazy's to tame my hair, and I think it looks quite nice. I've never known how much effort goes into having straight hair, and although I like it, this definitely will not become an every day sort of thing. My robes fit perfectly, as well. I don't see the point of having to have long sleeves in the summer, but it's all for formalities, I guess. My shoes are nice as well, and they have a slight heel on them. I decided that it was only appropriate considering Holden is so much taller than me.

I glance at the clock in my bedroom. It's five past seven, which means I need to be downstairs. I told my guests to show up on time, so I suppose I should go down to greet them. I don't think anyone else in my family is still upstairs either. Taking one last glance at myself in the mirror, I leave my bedroom to go downstairs.

For some reason, my heart is pounding in my chest as I approach the ballroom door. Lucky for me, I live here, so I don't have to enter through the front door like everyone else. That'll save a lot of eyes gaping at me at once. Music is playing loudly, and everyone is talking and mingling and dancing and I already feel emotionally exhausted from the overflow of people in my home. I walk briskly through the back of the room, trying to run into as few people as possible. I don't stop to speak to anyone, I'm too set on trying to find Victoire, Teddy, and Holden. After what seems like forever, I spot them, sitting at a table and talking.

"Enjoying yourselves?" I ask sarcastically. Victoire, Teddy, and Holden turn to look at me. Teddy's eyes widen. Holden does a double take. Victoire looks away. I hope there isn't something wrong with me. No one's ever looked at me like this before.

"Isobelle, you look..." Teddy starts, at a loss for words. Victoire gives him a look.

"Amazing?" Holden guesses, still pretty dazed looking. I can't look _that _different can I? Holden does look very handsome as well. His chocolate brown hair that usually falls over his forehead is combed back, showing off his face. He looks very put together in his nice dress robes, which are accented perfectly by a navy blue tie.

"Thanks..." I say, a bit flustered. Teddy nods in agreement.

"Really, Isobelle, you look great," he tells me. I don't mean for him to be paying attention to me instead of Victoire. That wasn't my reason for inviting her.

"I'm glad you could make it, Victoire. You look lovely tonight," I say kindly, forcing a smile. Hopefully Victoire is in a civil mood, and has been taught it's rude to insult someone in their own home.

"Yeah, thanks," she mutters. Well, I suppose it isn't an insult. I spot Grandmother walking by, and I know that if I don't speak to her, she'll be on all night about how 'Draco has simply forgotten to teach Isobelle any manners'. I also want to see the look on her face when she meets Teddy.

"Er, Victoire, do you mind if I steal Teddy for a moment? I'd like him to meet someone," I ask. Teddy gives me a questioning look. Victoire just shakes her head boredly.

"I'll be back in a moment," I tell Holden.

"Sure." At least he's not difficult and annoying. I beckon for Teddy to come with me.

"Who's it that you want me to meet?" He questions.

"My grandmother, of course. Who else?" Teddy rolls his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asks, sounding irritated. I nod. I don't have a very good joking face.

"Very serious. I don't believe she's expecting you tonight, it should be a nice surprise," I answer. Teddy raises his brown eyebrows. I told him he should stick with a natural hair color this evening, and he agreed.

"Surprise? I guess that's one way to word it," he says under his breath. When Teddy and I make our way to Grandmother, she's turned around talking to someone. I reach out to tap her on the shoulder. She turns around slowly and gives me a fake smile when she sees me and Teddy.

"Hello, Isobelle. Is this the young man you've asked to accompany you tonight?" She questions, looking at Teddy, no doubt sizing him up. Merlin, if only she knew...

"Actually, he's one of our relatives," I answer. Grandmother's demeanor changes slightly, wondering what I'm talking about. "Teddy, this is my grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy. Grandmother, this is-"

"Teddy Lupin," Teddy answers. Grandmother's eyes widen in shock for a split second, but she immediately recollects herself.

"Well, then there isn't any question as to who created you," she drawls coldly. I'm hoping with everything inside of me that Teddy will stand his ground and put Grandmother in her place. If anyone can do it, he can.

"Your sister's daughter, actually," he answers matter-of-factly. Grandmother curls her lip at Teddy, disgusted by the pure mention of her disowned sister.

"Andromeda is no sister of mine!" She says fiercely, keeping her voice low so as not to attract any attention. It's still obvious that she is quite upset.

"You know, it's funny you should say that, because Gran never forgot about you. She always said you were her favorite sister," Teddy says seriously. "She told me you were too smart to go down the same path as Bellatrix, but what did she know? She always tried too hard to see the good in people." Grandmother merely holds her nose higher in the air. It's sad that she can't even have a heart for a second and realize that this is her own _sister _Teddy is talking about, not the evil stranger Grandmother makes her out to be.

"Well, you can tell Andromeda that I don't need her to use to you to communicate with me after all these years. I'm not speaking to her. She knew the choice she made when she decided to marry that muggle man," Grandmother replies roughly. Teddy shakes his head.

"I can't tell her anything."

"Why _not_?" Grandmother demands. Teddy swallows hard.

"Because she died seven years ago," he tells her. No matter how hard she tries to conceal it, the sadness in Grandmother's eyes is apparent. Apparently, she isn't as cruel and devoid of emotion as she seems. I can see a small amount of hurt pass through Grandmother's body as she realizes that she is truly alone in her family. Her parents are long since dead, and now so are both her sisters. She has no one left, and the sister who loved her the most died thinking that Grandmother hated her.

"It was nice speaking to you Teddy," Grandmother says stiffly. I suppose our conversation here is done.

"Nice meeting you, too," Teddy responds, but it's obvious he doesn't mean it. Teddy and I decide to go back to Victoire and Holden.

"That went well," I mumble.

"She didn't even know Gran died..." Teddy sounds upset by it, and I don't know how to make him feel any better. Honestly, I don't know why he would have expected any different.

"They didn't talk, Teddy. You can't have expected her to know," I remind him.

"I know it's just... nevermind. I'm not going to let it ruin my night, yeah?" I nod in agreement with Teddy.

"Yes, you should be getting back to Victoire."

"And you should be getting back to Holden. You know, he's really happy to be here with you tonight," Teddy tells me. Hearing that makes me feel warm and happy inside. We go back to a bored-looking Victoire (who instantly lights up upon Teddy's return) and an expectant-looking Holden.

"Who'd you introduce him to?" he asks me.

"My grandmother. It went well," I lie, before he has a chance to ask how it went. That didn't go well, but it _did _go better than I thought it would.

Teddy asks Victoire to dance, so Holden and I sit down to talk for a few more minutes, still getting to know each other. He's actually very brilliant, and he has an interest in architechture. "You know, we're beginning to look kind of silly, just sitting here while everyone else is dancing," I inform Holden. "Even Scorpius and Daisy are dancing." I gesture to Scorpius, who is holding hands with Daisy and doing some kind of funny dance that only they know the steps to. It's so cute of them.

"Are we? I like looking silly with you, though," Holden protests, smiling at me.

"No, come on. My parents are going to have a fit if they see us sitting here like we're having a terrible time," I say in a persuasive voice. Holden sighs in resignation.

"Fine, but you'll have to teach me." What is he talking about?

"Teach you what?" Holden gives me a look. Oh. "To dance? You don't know how?" Holden shakes his head. Merlin, why doesn't he know how to dance? He can walk, can't he?

"Not this type of dance," he clarifies.

"Oh, it's very easy. First, you stand up," I instruct. Holden makes a face, but he does as I say. "Now, come over here. Yeah, stand in front of me."

"What am I doing?" Holden asks. I shake my head at him to let him know I'm not going to answer.

"Extend your right hand." Holden does so. "And ask me to dance with you." I can't help the smirk that plays across my face. Holden reciprocates it.

"Shall we dance, milady?" He asks jokingly, offering his hand in a low bow.

"Why of course, we shall, my fair gentleman." I stand up and take Holden's hand. It's the first time I've ever touched him. I just hope my palms aren't sweaty. We find a spot on the dance floor pretty much away from everyone else. "Okay, now stand in front of me. Um... closer," I direct uncertainly. Holden steps closer to me, and our chests are almost touching. Surprisingly, it isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. I put my left hand on his shoulder.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist. And _don't _move it." Holden does so, and he surprisingly doesn't make any lewd comments. "Hold my other hand." I reach forward clasp Holden's left hand in my right.

"This isn't so difficult," he jokes.

"Because we haven't began dancing yet. But really, it isn't that hard to learn. It's a simple waltz," I tell him.

"Well, you have to know how to waltz before you can run, right?" Even though it isn't a funny joke, I laugh at it. Holden smiles, too. "You should smile more often. You look really pretty when you smile," he tells me.

"Thank you, and I'm glad that you can make me smile," I reply, genuinely meaning it. I feel like at this point, Holden is one of the only people who evokes a different personality in me. And I thank him for that.

"So, are you going to teach me to dance or no?" He questions, still grinning.

"Oh, yes. Well, you're going to have to lead me," I inform him. Holden wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Me, lead _you? _I don't even know this dance."

"Well, it would look downright stupid if it were the other way around. Talk about your manhood being bruised. I'm serious, it's very easy," I promise him. Holden sighs, but I can tell that he isn't annoyed. "Okay, well first, you have to listen to the music." Holden nods.

"Listening," he assents.

"Well, it's waltz music, so there are three beats, meaning-"

"Three steps?" Holden guesses.

"Exactly. Step forward with your left foot, and I'll step back with my right." Holden does so. "Good. Now, step even with your right foot, and bring your left foot to meet it."

"This isn't so hard..." Holden says.

"I told you that it wasn't. Just watch your foot on the- _ow! _You stepped on my foot!" I wince.

"Sorry," Holden apologizes.

"You know, this would be even easier if you didn't have ridiculously large feet," I inform him. Holden smirks at me again.

"You know what they say about blokes with big feet..." He starts. Actually, I don't. I shake my head.

"No, what is it?" Holden's face flushes.

"Er, nevermind." I wonder what Holden meant, but I decide not to press it. "So, this ball isn't as bad as you've made it out to be." Oh, Holden, just you wait.

"We've only been here a half hour. And besides, you haven't met my step-mother yet." I know that at some point, I'll have to introduce Holden to Dad and Astoria. I'm not looking forward to it, because I know that Astoria will probably say something out of line, and Dad will most likely go right along with it. I truly like Holden, so their opinions won't matter, it's just that I wish they were more accepting.

"What's wrong with your step-mum?" Holden questions. A lot of things.

"She doesn't particularly like me. At all," I answer vaguely. Holden wrinkles his eyebrows.

"Is she mad?" he asks. I shrug.

"I like to think so. Why?"

"How could anyone not like you? You're seriously one of the greatest girls I've ever met. I mean, if I were in your spot, I wouldn't be able to be as cool about it as you are. Teddy told me," Holden adds, upon seeing my questioning look. I don't think it's wrong of Teddy for him to tell Holden anything about me. I'd rather Holden already know, than him having to find out and not like it. I know first-hand how dangerous keeping secrets can be.

"I'm not 'cool' about it. It's very tough," I inform him.

"But you aren't angry," he points out.

"I am. I'm very angry. I know I deserve better."

"I know you do, too." Holden says quietly. For a moment, we just look at each other. I give him a small smile. There really isn't anything more to say at the moment, so Holden and I just dance and look at each other. It isn't uncomfortable at all. Something bumps into my leg. I look down to see Scorpius and Daisy, standing under Holden and I giggling.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask.

"Just watching," Daisy answers innocently, still giggling. She's so cute in her little pink robes.

"Who are you?" Scorpius questions, looking up at Holden. I give him a look to let him know he's being rude. He ignores me.

"I'm, Holden," Holden answers, smiling at Scorpius. He doesn't seem to be annoyed by him at all.

"I'm sorry, this is my younger brother, Scorpius," I apologize.

"It's fine."

"You like Ithbelle?" Scorpius questions, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Holden. Holden nods.

"Yeah, I like your sister very much," he admits. Scorpius doesn't exactly look convinced.

"You like quidditch?" he questions. I hope Scorpius isn't going to base how much he approves of Holden on how much he likes a certain sport.

"I do like quidditch," Holden answers.

"Who's your favorite team?" Merlin, Scorpius sure is grilling him.

"Falmouth." Scorpius' eyes widen with excitement.

"You like the Falcon's, too?" he asks. Holden nods.

"Yeah, they're my favorite team." Well, it seems they're going to get along well. Scorpius gives me thumbs-up.

"Good. Ithbelle, you can like him," Scorpius tells me. Well, so long as I have his permission...

"Thank you, Scorpius. I expect you approve as well, Daisy?" Daisy smiles and nods her head up and down.

"Yep, but no silly business," she says seriously. I have no idea where she would get something like that from, but I assure her that there won't be any of the sort.

"Kay, come on Daisy," Scorpius says, taking her hand and leading her away. "Bye, Ithbelle! Bye, Holden!" I wave goodbye to my retreating brother and his little companion. I turn back to Holden, who's wearing an amused expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that I was a little scared to see how that panned out if I wasn't such a Falcons fan..." he mutters sarcastically.

"Yes, you should be very afraid. Scorpius cares very much for his beloved Falcons," I inform Holden.

"And his sister, I see." Yes, it's true that Scorpius and I are very close. I suppose it's good that other people can see that, too.

"True, but the bad news is, that probably went loads better than meeting my Dad's going to go," I say dismally.

"Your dad's going to hate me, isn't he?" Holden questions, looking slightly nervous. I really don't know what Dad's going to think of Holden. Hopefuly, he'll like him.

"I don't think so. Maybe he'll just give you a hard time to see if you're alright or something," I suggest.

"What do you think he'll think?" Holden asks. I'm quiet for a second, because I can't come up with an answer. Then I realize that Dad's opinion doesn't matter to me.

"I don't care what my dad thinks about you," I tell him seriously. "My dad doesn't understand me at all. I'm going to introduce you to him, but anything he thinks after that isn't really in my control. Besides, I'm sure that my step-mother thinks for him most of the time anyway," I tell Holden. He doesn't look too discouraged by that, but he doesn't look overly enthusiastic either.

"You know, I'm kind of in the mood to get his over with..." Holden mutters.

"Really? You want to meet my dad?" I ask uncertainly. Holden nods.

"Sure. He can't be all bad, can he? I mean, _you're _his daughter, right?" This earns Holden another half-smile from me. I back away from him a little bit and take his other hand.

"I know you enjoy dancing with me and all, but I'd really like to do this before I change my mind," I explain.

"Understandable." I lead Holden in the direction of Dad and Astoria. "He looks like he's going to hate me," Holden mumbles. "On the other hand, your step-mum looks nice." I sigh. Poor, oblivious Holden.

"Looks can be deceiving," I whisper. "Hello, Dad, Astoria," I say louder, once I notice them looking at us. For some reason, I automatically feel self-conscious under their gaze, and I begin to regret my suggestion that Holden meet them.

"Evening, Isobelle," Dad replies. He isn't looking at me. Instead, he's got his eyes fixed on Holden, looking at him like he would like nothing more than to whip out his wand and hex him.

"You look lovely tonight, Isobelle," Astoria says kindly. It takes me a good three seconds to harness enough self-control to speak to her.

"Thanks..."

"Who do we have the pleasure of meeting tonight?" Dad asks tightly, still facing Holden. Holden extends his hand for a handshake and surprisingly, Dad returns it.

"Holden McKinnon. And I'd like to say that you have a wonderful daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Holden tells them. Even though I'm not going to show it, I'm impressed with Holden's manners.

"Thank you for that, Mr. McKinnon," Astoria answers, scanning Holden up and down with her eyes. Neither she nor Dad are making an effort to look like they aren't scrutinizing him. It just makes me angry at them.

"Please, just call me Holden. Mr. McKinnon's my dad," Holden jokes. Neither Astoria nor Dad look the least bit amused.

"Fair enough. _Holden, _if you don't mind my asking, what is it that your father does?" Dad questions. I see that as a personalquestion, and why would it matter? I suppose this is his way of judging whether Holden's father is a muggle or not. He isn't. His dad's a full-blood, and his mother is a half-blood, like me. Holden looks like he wasn't expecting being asked that.

"Well, er, he works for the International Statue of Secrecy Committee," Holden answers. Astoria doesn't seem pleased by this.

"You mean he works with _muggles_?" She inqures in a coarse tone. Holden shakes his head. I can tell that he's now wishing he could take back the comment he made about Astoria being nice. I knew he'd want to eventually.

"Actually, no. He tries wizards who've breached the statue. No muggles involved," he adds, giving Astoria a sharp look.

"Fascinating." Something in Astoria's tone says that she isn't at all fascinated.

"And how exactly did you meet Isobelle?" Dad questions.

"Well, I'm best friends with Teddy-"

"Teddy _Lupin_?" Dad asks, looking completely gobsmacked. I've spoken Teddy's name before, I don't get why he's so curprised. Then again, anything I've said to him probably hasn't made its way through that impossibly thick skull of his. "Isobelle, don't tell me you're friends with him, too." Why? Teddy's twice the person he is.

"Yes, Dad, I'm friends with Teddy Lupin. It isn't like I haven't mentioned him before. And actually, I invited him here tonight, so if you have the chance to meet him, you should. Grandmother's taken quite an interest to learn from him that your Aunt Andromeda is indeed dead. Come on, Holden. I don't want to be here anymore." I take Holden's hand and practically drag him away from my parents.

"Er, it was nice meeting you," Holden waves over his shoulder. "Well, they seem friendly..."

"Shut up!" I hiss, a little harsher than I meant to. "I'm sorry, it's just that I expected them to have at least a _little _more sense of manners and not be so bloody obtuse! How _stupid _of me!"

"It isn't your fault." Holden reminds me. "If anything, you deserve a bloody award for having to deal with them every day." Merlin, he is too right.

"Perhaps I'd better deserve a different father," I mutter. That would be nice.

"Where are we going?" Holden questions nervously, glancing over his shoulder. I think he's honestly a still a bit afraid of Dad.

"Just somewhere other than here," I tell him. Holden looks at me, confused.

"Which is where, exactly?" He asks too many questions.

"Just come with me." I open the glass door at the end of the hall. It leads to a stone balcony that overlooks the garden. The stars look amazing, and it's warm outside. There's a steady breeze going that keeps it from getting too hot out. My favorite part though is the enchanted fireworks. Without complimenting Astoria, I'd like to say that they're a really nice touch. Holden puts his hands on the railing and glances out over the grounds.

"I still can't believe you live here," he says with amazement. Most of the time, I wish I didn't.

"It isn't all it seems," I promise him. Holden's dark eyebrows wrinkle.

"You live in a bloody castle, how could there be something wrong with that? Parents aside, of course."

"It's a manor, actually," I correct him. Holden gives me a look.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware there was a difference..." I decide not to explain it to him, because I don't want to ruin the moment. "The view is awesome."

"Thanks, I come out here a lot during these kinds of things," I tell him.

"Why?" he asks. I sigh.

"I just need space to myself sometimes. As you were so expertly shown, it isn't exactly fun being with Dad and Astoria all the time. You're the first person I've ever brought out here." Suddenly, I feel Holden's hand on mine. Not expecting it, I jolt and pull back. I immediately feel bad when I see the look of confusion on Holden's face. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." I tell him.

"You can still hear the music out here," Holden observes. "Dance with me? I think I'm getting the hang of it." Holden offers his hand to me and I accept it this time. I intertwine my fingers in his and and put my other hand on his shoulder. Holden looks into my eyes. His beautiful blue eyes sparkle like clear water in the moonlight. He still has that silly lopsided smile on his face. When I first met him, I found it incredibly smug and annoying, but now I think it's very cute. I don't think he really wants to dance, I think it's an excuse to be close to me. Yet, I don't mind. It's nice to have someone hold me. Holden tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear and lets his hand linger there.

"You look beautiful tonight, Isobelle." He compliments me.

"You don't really mean that," I say bashfully. Holden nods vehemently.

"Really, you do. You're always beautiful." That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Maybe Mum wasn't wrong about Holden being sweet. I look at my shoes, a warm blush creeping up my neck. Holden lifts my chin up gently with his free hand.

"You're different than any other girl I've met."

"Sometimes, I'm not quite sure if that's a good or bad thing..." Holden smiles at me, and I feel my heartbeat quicken.

"You can never just take a compliment. But, it's a good thing," he assures me. "A _very _good thing." Holden leans forward ever so slightly and without any hesitation, his lips touch mine. I've never kissed anyone before. There's a fluttery feeling in the bottom of my stomach, like this isn't really happening. Only it is. Holden's hand rests on my lower back, and I have to stand on my toes to kiss him properly. I feel a rush of emotions, of giddiness and happiness all at the same time. There's a feeling inside me like I don't have any real troubles inside me, and at the moment, I don't. No one could have ever told me, but I think tonight may possibly turn out to be one of the best nights of my life. Holden pulls away gently and my eyes open, instantly aware that I'm not kissing him anymore.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Holden apologizes quickly. He doesn't have to apologize for kissing me. I liked it, I really did.

"No, it's fine," I assure him. Holden doesn't look completely reassured. Insecurity suits him. It's a good contrast to his normally arrogant personality.

"Well, in that case..." Holden smirks and leans down to kiss me again. His lips are very soft, and I think I could get used to kissing him. I wind my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. I want this moment to last forever, because I know nothing can ruin it.

"Isobelle Delphine Malfoy, what the _hell _do you think you are doing?" Strike that. I know that voice. It's Dad. Reflexively, I jerk away from Holden and turn to face Dad. I know that Holden is utterly embarassed, probably more than I am. I feel terrible for him.

"Dad, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. And as for you, Mr. McKinnon, I suggest you return to the party before Isobelle finds herself quite without a date," he threatens. Before Holden rushes off in fear of his life, I mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to him. I only hope that this little interruption doesn't make him want to have nothing to do with me anymore. That would sadden me.

"What did you have to go and do that for?" I demand, downright furious. Every time I have a moment to be happy, Dad has to ruin it. It's like he can't even help it.

"My apologies," Dad says dramatically. "But I don't exactly approve of seeing my daughter wrapped around some boy whom I don't even know!" And who's fault is that? If Dad had a shred of respect for me, he would have been civil when I tried to introduce Holden to him! And in all honesty, I don't think it would have mattered whether Dad knew Holden or not.

"All I did was kiss him! It's not like I was bloody shagging him!" I point out. Dad sets his jaw and narrows his eyes at me.

"You will _not _use such vulgar language in front of me!" he warns. Who does he think he's threatening? I'm not Holden. I don't have to keep up appearances with him.

"Oh, I _won't? _AndI also suppose I _won't _tell you how sick and tired I am of you telling me what to do and how to live my life and how I should feel about everyhting when you don't even know the half of it! And maybe you would if you could listen to a word that came out of my mouth and stop treating me like a child!" I scream.

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop _acting_ like one!" Dad yells back.

"You wouldn't know how I act! If you paid me any attention, you'd realize that I'm not six years old anymore! I'm not naive, and now I know that everything you say _isn't _a fact! Like how you said my life would be better without Mum? _That _isn't true at all!"

"And what, may I ask, has your mother done for you that is _so_ great?" Dad asks sarcastically. He still doesn't get it, does he?

"She allows me to be away from this hellhole! You aren't even _half_ the parent she is!" I shriek. My chest is rising and falling rapidly with every breath. I'm so infuriated right now, I can't see anything past how much I truly cannot tolerate the man standing before me.

"You barely know Hermione! Of course she seems all well and good at the moment, but what about a year from now when the excitement of her's worn off? I'd expect you to be a _little _more grateful considering how much of my life I've given up for you!" Dad shouts. I think back to what Mr. Zabini said, about how both of my parents are trying their best to cope with our situation. That obviously isn't true, only one of my parents is. And it isn't Dad.

"Don't make this my fault! I didn't ask to be born!"

"I didn't ask to have you!" Dad retorts, his voice viciously loud. My lungs feel like they've collapsed. My breathing becomes shallow, and my blood runs cold, all in disbelief. There's no way Dad just said that to me. It can't be. But he did. Dad must see the horrified look on his face, because he tries to correct what he said.

"Isobelle... I didn't mean...-"

"I hate you." I state it firmly and quietly, but I know Dad heard me. I push past him and run back inside, not even bothering to go back into the ballroom. I feel terrible for leaving Holden and Teddy, maybe even Victoire, but I can't go back in there. I can't even stand to be here right now. I'm leaving. Astoria finally got what she wanted.

I run up to my room and slam the door and make sure to lock it. I open my trunk, throwing robes and my toothbrush and my wand and other essentials inside. Deciding that I have everything I need, I close my trunk. I open my desk drawer and take out a quill and parchment, only to find that wretched birthday picture of Dad and I. I tear it in half and allow the pieces to fall to the ground. Hastily I scrawl a note to Dad that says 'DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK AT HERMIONE'S. THAT'S THE LAST PLACE I WANT TO BE.' I leave it on my desk, hoping Dad finds it. I smile to myself when I think of all the panic and regret Dad's going to feel when he wakes up tomorrow morning to find me gone. He isn't perceptive enough to know when I'm lying and when I'm not. If I say I'm not at Mum's house, that's what he's going to think. Ironically enough, that's exactly where I'm going.

I can't think of anywhere else to go, and I hate to show up at her house unannounced, but hopefully Mum will understand. I can't live in this house anymore where I'm obviously not wanted. The only regret I'll have about leaving is Scorpius. I don't want him to think that I left him behind, but I hope he'll understand. Ithbelle's just going to be with her mummy.

Quietly, for some unreasonable fear that Dad may be following me, I tiptoe down the hall, wheeling my trunk behind me. I open the door to Dad and Astoria's bedroom, because it has the fireplace nearest to me. I take a handful of Floo powder and step into the fireplace.

"Hermione Weasley's residence!" I shout, throwing the powder down. When all emerald flames dissipate, I look around the quiet living room of Mum's house. Mum is sitting on the sofa, reading a book and voices on the television are humming quietly in the background. She starts when she sees me, and closes her book. Immediately, a worried look crosses her face.

"Isobelle, are you alright?" She asks frantically. I can't even shake my head. It won't be enough. I all but throw myself into Mum's lap and burst into tears. I know I must look ridiculous, as old as I am, curled up to my mum and bawling like a baby. But I can't hold it in anymore. I've reached my breaking point. Mum doesn't say anything. She just rubs my back comfortingly and strokes my hair, letting me cry. That speaks louder than any comforting words she could have offered. Mum waits for my sobbing to subside a bit to ask any questions.

"What's the matter?" she questions quietly, her voice warm and soothing.

"D-dad said... he d-din't w-want to... h-have me," I cry, burying my face into Mum's shirt. Mum's hand stops rubbing my back.

"He said that to you?" She asks. I nod and sniffle some more. I can tell Mum is struggling to remain calm.

"Why would he say such a thing?"

"W-we g-got in a f-fight... p-please don't t-tell him I'm... h-here," I beg. I don't want to see Dad again _ever. _I want to stay here.

"Isobelle, I'm afraid that if your father comes looking for you, I have no choice but to tell him that you're here. I'll only tell him if he comes to me, though," she compromises. That's not good enough. I suppose that will buy me at least a few days away from him. If he even decides to start looking for me, that is.

"I d-don't want t-to see him!" I say vehemently, starting to cry harder.

"Shhh, Isobelle," Mum whispers. "I'm sure Draco didn't mean it." She doesn't sound so convinced herself.

"H-he d-did...he d-doesn't even l-love me..."

"Isobelle, I honestly think that Draco loves you very much. He just... has some growing up to do. Your father loves you, and I do, too. I love you very much," Mum promises me. This is the first time that she's ever told me that she loves me, but I know she means it with everything inside of her. I love my mother, too.

"I w-wish you n-never gave m-me up," I tell her shakily. Mum is silent for a while, and it isn't until I hear a few sniffles from her that I realize she's began to cry, too. I wrap my arms around Mum and we hold each other and just cry. Finally, Mum speaks.

"I know, Isobelle. I wish I didn't either."

* * *

***(A/N: Yay, so Isobelle finally got fed up and left, and Hermione's there for her. I imagine that's going to be a slap in the face to Draco when he finds out. So, thoughts on any of the relationships in this chapter? Feelings? I hope it was dramatic enough for all you out there! Thanks for reading! Leave a review :D )**


	19. Chapter 19

***J.K.R. owns Harry Potter**

***(Sorry for the while it took to update, but I've been out of town! Extra long chapter to make up for it!)**

* * *

I've been at my mother's house for four days and Dad hasn't tried to contact me once. Either he isn't looking for me, or he doesn't want Mum to know that he can't find me. Even though I'm upset with Dad, I'm pretty sure it's the latter. I haven't really been up to doing much of anything lately. Hugo and Rose were excited to see me over, and Hugo went on for hours about how lovely my left arm is since I've gotten my cast removed. Mum understands that I'm upset, but I know she insists that I don't sit in bed all day. I thought for a long while about having Holden over so that I could apologize to him about Saturday, but I'm kind of embarrassed. Another thing, I just really need someone to talk to, and although Holden knows about my life to some degree, he doesn't know everything. So I decided to owl Teddy over instead.

"Are you ready to go?" Teddy asks, looking at me uncertainly. He knows that I've been upset lately. I nod.

"Yeah, sure." Teddy suggested that we go to Diagon Alley today, just to get out. I don't have any better ideas, so I decided to go along with it. Maybe I need some fresh air. I follow Teddy downstairs. We're in the house alone because it's a Wednesday, so Mum is at work, and Rose and Hugo are at some day camp. Teddy grabs some Floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!"

The street isn't too busy. Teddy and I walk down the street, not really making a point to go into any of the shops.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on your dad?" Teddy asks suddenly. There it is. I knew he was going to ask me that eventually. I shake my head.

"No. I told you what he said to me," I answer shortly.

"But do you think he actually meant it?" I think about it for a second, but then I give up. I really don't know.

"It doesn't matter. He shouldn't have said it." Teddy gives me a look.

"People say things they don't mean. You said you hated him, do you really mean that?" I hate how smart Teddy is.

"No," I sigh.

"It works both ways," Teddy informs me. "You aren't going to feel any better being angry at him, y'know." I know I won't be _as _angry, but I'll still be angry. And right now, I don't even want to look at Dad.

"He told me he didn't want me to be friends with you," I say grudgingly. Teddy shrugs.

"Well, your dad doesn't know me. He's been raised to hate my side of the family, and you know the rest. You can't fault him for not knowing any different."

"I just need some time, okay?" I tell Teddy. He nods solemnly, but he doesn't pry anymore. He points at a broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Harry said that new Firebolt's good as mine if I get an O in Arithmancy," Teddy informs me, eyeing it. It seems to be a spectacular broom.

"You play quidditch?" I ask. Teddy nods his head vehemently and looks at me like I'm mad.

"Yeah! You're looking at the four-year keeper for the Hufflepuff House team," he informs me. "And when you live with the Potters, it's pretty hard _not _to be obessed with quidditch." I'm trying to listen to Teddy, but in the reflection of the glass, it seems like someone's staring at us from behind. They have a cloak shielding most of their face, but I can tell it's a man. That's very odd considering it's summer and it's warm out. Teddy frowns at me.

"You alright?"

"I just thought I saw...nevermind, it's probably nothing." I don't want to sound completey bonkers and paranoid. Besides, I don't see anyone behind us anymore.

"Er, okay. So, you don't play quidditch?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"I'm absolutely dreadful. Scorpius can fly better than I can," I tell him. Teddy laughs at the thought.

"How's he doing, anyway?" Teddy questions. I introduced Teddy to Scorpius on Saturday, and needless to say, Scorpius was interested with him from the get go. I can only imagine how excited he would have been if he knew Teddy was a metamorhphagus. Come to think of it, Scorpius didn't even grill Teddy with his usual quidditch talk, or else I would have remembered that Teddy played. I shake my head sadly, thinking about the way Scorpius' face lights up when he meets new people to tell his stories to. I really miss him. I miss Scorpius more than anything.

"I haven't seen him since Saturday," I answer quietly. Teddy gives me a sympathetic look. This time, I could really use it.

"It must be hard." I nod.

"Very," I agree.

"Then why don't you just go back?" Teddy questions curiously. Because I can't. That would hurt my pride too much.

"Because then it'd be like me saying it's okay for Dad to treat me the way he does," I explain. Teddy shrugs.

"I know Malfoys never like to admit they're wrong, but just think about this: Don't you think you're giving Aunt Hermione a little too much credit? I mean, she's not a bad person at all, but your dad's given up everything to raise you. You've only been with Aunt Hermione for a little over a month, well only about half a month if you count the days you've _actually_ spent with her. Isn't it possible that you've been putting her on this pedestal this entire time because you're just happy to finally have her around? I mean, if you found out your dad had been being paid to _keep _you, how would you feel?" Teddy asks. What he's saying to me almost completely mirrors what Dad said on Saturday night, about how I'll feel about Mum when the idea of her isn't new anymore.

"Upset," I answer reluctantly, knowing this is exactly what Teddy wants me to say.

"But at the same time, it's perfectly alright for Aunt Hermione to accept money to _give _you away?" He questions. I sigh. I know it wasn't exactly the right thing to do. But who in her position wouldn't have done it?

"Teddy, Mum's mum was sick. That money was to help her. She needed it. It was her only chance..." I try to explain. But it sounds like I'm trying to convince myself more than I am Teddy.

"Well, life makes us make hard choices sometimes. That still doesn't mean it was right," Teddy presses. He just doesn't get it.

"You don't understand! Mum made a _mistake_! She said so herself." Teddy raises his eyebrows at me.

"Your dad said being a Death Eater was a mistake. You didn't take too kindly to that if I remember. So, if I'm right, being a Death Eater is worse than giving up your own child? At least your dad thought of you first. He didn't want to tell you." Teddy reminds me. He has a point. Maybe Mum isn't as perfect as I think she is when I put everything into perspective. And maybe Dad isn't _so _terrible, but I'm still very upset with him.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." my voice trails off because I see that cloaked man again. I'm really starting to freak out. Teddy turns to me, an odd look on his face.

"Did you see that?" he asks quickly. I nod.

"I saw him the first time."

"_First_ time? D'you think we're being followed?" I sure hope not. I have a sneaking suspicion that we are, but I don't want to sound crazy.

"What would anyone want with us?" I question, trying to comfort both myself and Teddy. He doesn't seem comforted. He still looks leery.

"I don't know, but nothing good can come from someone wearing a cloak in this kind of weather. Just have your wand ready." I think that's a little extreme, but I don't question Teddy. He knows what he's doing.

"Well, should we keep walking?" Teddy nods.

"Yeah, still act natural," he answers. The thing is, I don't know how natural I can be when I think I'm being followed. "Go this way." He points down a sort of narrow alleyway still kind of lined with shops. Most of them are for young children, so I suppose if we're really being followed, this man will really stick out. Teddy glances over his shoulder. "I don't see him anymore. That's weird." Okay, that's making me nervous.

"Maybe we should go home," I suggest, pining to be out of here. This is creepy. Teddy shakes his head.

"No, I don't know what this guy is capable of, he could follow us there," he reasons. So, he's saying we have to stay here and proceed to be followed (or not followed) by a dodgy cloak guy? Maybe I should have stayed inside despite what Mum suggested. Teddy and I both look over our shoulders to see if we still see him.

"He's not there anymore," I whisper. Teddy nods. I don't see him either.

"_Confundo!_" A voice shouts. It isn't me or Teddy. I turn around immediately. There, at the end of the narrow street is the cloaked man.

"Teddy, he's there," I whisper. "He's in front of us." Teddy and I take a few cautious steps backwards.

"Not so fast," the man chides, smirking at Teddy and I. He pulls down the hood of his cloak, revealing dark brown hair and eyes, and a gristly beard that he hasn't shaved in a while. He draws up the left sleeve of his cloak, showing off some odd sort of tattoo. It has a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. I've never seen the mark before in my life. Still, I know it can't mean anything good. He turns and sets his beady eyes on me.

"You're little Draco's half-breed, aren't you?" He asks smugly. I'm too scared to be angry. How does this man know Dad? I don't answer. "I see you've learned your manners from your mudblood mother." Does he know Mum, too? The man directs his attention to Teddy. "No need to question who you are, you dirty mutt. My dear wife would be pleased to know that I was the one to purge our family of its foul-blooded members. And I expect you'll be reunited with her before I am. I'll try to make this as painless as possible." Somehow, I don't think he means that. I can see Teddy reaching for his wand in his pocket, and he's looking at me, silently instructing me to do the same. Slowly, I try to do the same. My hand is barely in my pocket when I accidentally brush my arm against the sleeve of my robes, making it obvious what I'm trying to do. The cloaked man's eyes snap in my direction and he curls his lip at me.

"Not trying to fight back, are you?" He draws his wand and points it at Teddy and I.

_ "Run!" _Teddy shouts. Teddy and I take off down the street. No one else turns to look at us, but they've all been confunded. They don't even know what's going on.

"_Crucio!" _I barely duck before an orange light whizzes past my ear. I thank the higher beings that I wasn't hit by the Cruciatus Curse. It would have been terrible.

"_Protego!" _Teddy waves his wand in front him, blocking the curse. He looks to me for help. I take my wand out and point it at the man.

"_Stupe-"_

_ "Expelliarmus!" _My wand flies out of my hand and rolls across the cobblestone. I'm as good as dead. "_Legilimens!"_ Instantly, I'm hit with a crippling pain as a bunch of thoughts surge through my head at once. They all seem like... _memories. _First, I see my mother giving me up. Mum is all but throwing me into Dad's arms saying "_Take her, draco! Do what you want with her, I don't care! I don't want such a mistake as that!" _It makes me drop to my knees.

"Isobelle!" Teddy shouts in concern, running back over to me. I feel weak and drained. I see young versions of myself crying "_Mummy! I want my mummy!" _and Dad shouting and cursing back at me for being so stupid. I see Astoria, "_I should curse you within an inch of your pathetic life! Everything was better without you! Your own mother wants nothing to do with you, why would anyone else?" _even Scorpius "_You made Mummy not love me! I hate you, Ithbelle!" _In my mind, Holden is before me, too, laying on Teddy's bed the first day he met me, his blue eyes full of hatred and sarcasm. "_I don't even like you. I only feel sorry for you. Who would want to be with someone as bland and messesd up as you? I can do better!" _I see other worse things, my memories I guess, and I can't believe they're all real. All I see is how much everyone _hates _me. I never realized it.

"Make it stop!" I scream, clutching my forehead. I feel like I'm going insane and my head is about to explode. I feel like I'm being yelled at and denounced by all of the people I thought cared about me, save for Astoira. I feel like someone is in my mind, manipulating it almost, digging up all my memories and things I never wanted to hear. It's the most torturous thing I've ever gone through in my entire life. I don't think I can last much longer, I'm going to pass out.

"So, the mudblood Granger is your mother?" The cloaked man sneers. "Such a shame, I always knew Draco had poor judgment. But, you won't have to worry about that anymore. Your waste of a live is about to be over. _Avada-"_

"_Petrificus totalus!" _Teddy yells, pointing his wand viciously at the man in the cloak. His limbs bind together, and he falls backward like a sack of potatoes. He jogs over to grab my wand off the sidewalk. He kneels down, lifting up the left sleeve of the man's cloak, showing off the tattoo again. "No, way..." he mutters. "It can't be..." Teddy looks back at me urgently. "We need to get you back to Aunt Hermione's!" Teddy reaches out to grab my arm. Before I'm ready for it, Teddy disapparates on the spot, and we're back at Mum's house. I'm sure he's breaking a ton of laws by dissaparating, but the situation calls for it. He directs me to the sofa and helps me lay down. I reach for him, too weak to speak.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm just going to Floo Aunt Hermione, and Harry. They need to know about this." Teddy takes some Floo powder and throws it in the fireplace. I can hear him having rapid conversations with different people, but I can't make out any of the words. I can't focus on it, because I keep seeing those terrible memories flash through my brain along with more. I'm choking on tears, not because I'm sad, but because I want it to stop. I don't want to see them anymore. It's excruciating.

"Isobelle!" Mum screams as soon as she steps out of the fireplace. She rushes over to me and kneels down beside me. I want her to get away from me. It seems like she's mocking me, the way she's acting so concerned. "What happened to you? Heavens, are you alright?" I see Uncle Harry next.

"Hermione, leave Isobelle be for a moment. She's in a lot of pain." I don't know if pain is the word to describe it.

"Get out of my way, Potter." Dad says gruffly, all but pushing Uncle Harry out of his path. He looks furious. He comes to stand over the sofa, crossing his arms and glaring at me. He's probably going to tell me how stupid I am. And how I' ruined his entire life. It's what he tells me all the time. "Isobelle Malfoy, you will _never _leave the house without permission again! Do you know how worried I was? Anything could have happened to you! You could have been dead! And you come _here _of all places? As for you, Hermione, I swear to all things holy if you had anything to do with this, I'll see to it personally that you-"

"Don't yell at her, and don't yell at me either! If you could be a father for a _moment_, perhaps Isobelle wouldn't have even come to me in the first place! This is your fault!" Mum argues. Why are they fighting about it? Both of my parents hate me, anyway. The memories made that clear.

"_My _fault? If Isobelle wasn't ever over here, this wouldn't have happened! You didn't even tell me where she was! You've kept your damned mouth _shut_! I should have you arrested for kidnapping!" Dad roars.

"Both of you, stop it!" Uncle Harry chides. He turns to Teddy. "You're sure that was Rodolphus?" Teddy nods. Who is Rodolphus?

"Yeah, and his Mark was there. You said they faded," Teddy answers, a puzzled look on his face. Uncle Harry nods solemnly.

"They did, I'm sure of it. Draco, if you dont mind, can I take a look?" he asks, turning to Dad. Dad looks highly offended.

"Yes, I damned well mind," he retorts defensively. He's such an ass to everyone. Uncle Harry sighs and sets his jaw.

"Draco, I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just that, if his Mark is there, and yours isn't, that could mean something," Uncle Harry explains. Mark? Dad has one of them, too? Angrily, Dad rolls up the left sleeve of his work robes. There isn't any mark on his arm, except for a long, thin scar he told me he got from a broom accident when he was younger. He must have lied.

"There. I don't have the Mark anymore. I told you," Dad mutters, looking disgruntled.

"I didn't think that you did."

"The thing is, why would Rodolphus want to use Legilimency on Isobelle?" Teddy questions. Legilimency? What is that? Mum gasps as if she knows.

"I don't know, Teddy. To know who Isobelle's mother is, that's the only thing I can think of. Or maybe to punish you, Draco, for, well... _you know-_ing with Hermione. Perhaps he wants Isobelle to pay for what you did to your family. I'm going to have to look into it. But, my only question is, Draco, you're an Occlumens, why wouldn't you teach Isobelle?" Asks Uncle Harry. Dad looks at Uncle Harry like he's mad. What is an occlumens?

"Because I don't expect her to get attacked by dark wizards! What the hell kind of question is that? Does Teddy know Occlumency?" He counters. Uncle Harry shakes his head and turns to me. He crouches down beside Mum.

"Isobelle, I have something very important to ask of you. I need to see what you saw. Do you mind if I take a look?" I can't even muster up words before Dad answers for me.

"Absolutely _not! _Are you insane, Potter? You aren't going to torture my daughter like that! Do you _see _her? And you're willing to do it _again_? You people are barking mad," Dad answers indignantly. Uncle Harry sighs.

"And what do you expect me to do? Send him to Azkaban on a whim? I need to see it," Uncle Harry presses. Dad tries to hold my shoulder to comfort me. I push him away, all of those disgusting memories of how he treated me in my mind.

"Don't touch me! _Don't!_" I scream. I want both of my parents out of here. Uncle Harry gives me an apologetic look. "I'm very sorry for this. _Legilimens." _ All of those disgusting memories pass before my eyes again at lightning speed. I can't stand it. It feels almost as if Uncle Harry is killing me.

"_STOP!"_ I scream at the top of my lungs. "I don't want to see it anymore! Stop!"

"Damnit, Potter! You're hurting her!" Dad shouts. Uncle Harry puts his wand down. I don't feel like he's in my head anymmore, but the memories are still there. Teddy holds my hands tightly.

"You're okay, Isobelle. You're okay," he says over and over. He's wrong. I'm no where near okay.

"What did you see?" Mum asks quickly. She reaches out to stroke my hair. Why should she care?

"Get _away_ from me!" I screech. "Go away!" Mum looks hurt, but I don't care. Uncle Harry takes a deep breath.

"Her memory's been manipulated. All of the memories themselves are real, but what she sees about them has been altered. It's Legilimency at its finest if you ask me. Some of her memories are very real, though. Suffice it to say, those are some of the most terrible ones." They all seem real to me now, and I don't know any different. It's a relief to find out that maybe some of them aren't.

"What does that mean?" Dad questions.

"Well, Death Eaters, and mainly Voldemort himself, didn't just use Legilimency to look into their victim's memories, but they either altered their memories or changed them completely," he explains. "They used it for torture, to drive people insane after they got the information they wanted. What I'm saying is, along with the real memories, I saw that Isobelle has false memories of the both of you as well, terrible ones where you betrayed and vastly mistreated her. She can't diffrentiate anymore. That's why she won't let either of you near her." Of course, I don't want my parents near me! They hate, me, they hit me, they hurt me!

"So, you're saying that I now have an insane daughter and I have to live with someone who hates me?" Dad asks. Uncle Harry shakes his head.

"Not at all. I can obliviate her if you like."

"Please! Get rid of them!" I beg. He can take my entire memory if he has to. I just want to forget. "_Please!"_ Dad shakes his head.

"That's even worse, Potter! She isn't going to know who we are!" Mum looks like she's against the idea as well. They want me to suffer.

"I don't know, Harry... my parents..." She says quietly, as if this has some meaning.

"Dont worry... I'm not going to erase her memory completely. She just won't have the altered memories anymore, she _will _still have the real ones, though. If I erase those, it may change who she is," Uncle Harry tells us. I wonder which of the memories are real and which are fake. I wish they were all fake. "I promise, it isn't going to harm her. If anything, it will help her a lot."

"Do it!" I plead. If Uncle Harry doesn't obliviate me, I'll probably die. "_Please!"_

"I think you should," Teddy agrees, giving Uncle Harry a meaningful look. I've never been more grateful forTeddy than I have now.

"You don't make any decisions! She's _my _daughter, and I'm saying no!" Dad snaps sharply, throwing Teddy a dirty look. I seriously hate Dad.

"GET RID OF THEM!"

"Draco, I'm afraid that it wouldn't be wise to let Isobelle continue on with these memories. They aren't real, she isn't going to remember anyone for who they really are. Eventually, it _will _drive her to insanity," Uncle Harry reasons. Dad look like he's close to budging.

"Fine, I only want those memories gone and _nothing_ more," Dad concedes.

"Thank you, Draco. Hermione, what about you?"

"I suppose it's fine." Uncle Harry points his wand at me.

"_Obliviate_." I feel some type of tugging in my brain almost, but almost instantly, a lot of the terrible memories are gone. Some are still there, but those are the ones that I know are quite real. It's sad, some of the worst memories, the ones I was hoping were fake, are the ones that I still have. They're very real. "Isobelle, are you alright?" I nod slowly. I feel a bit naseous, but hopefully it will pass.

"Thank you," I tell Uncle Harry.

"You're quite welcome, Isobelle."

"So, I'll take Isobelle, you'll throw Lestrange in jail, and we'll all be going now," Dad says nonchalantly. Where have I heard that name before? Of course.

"Lestrange? As in Bellatrix Lestrange?" I ask. Uncle Harry nods his head.

"He's her husband," he answers. "Or was, should I say." Teddy wrinkles his eyebrows.

"What would he want with us, though? Especially Isobelle. I mean, technically, we aren't even related to him."

"_Technically_, you are." Dad answers. He's talking to Teddy, but he isn't looking in his direction. "In wizarding families, being related by marriage is as good as being related by blood."

"Well, he um said something about 'purging our family of its foul-blooded members'," Teddy supplies.

"He tried to kill me," I add, cringing at the thought. I wish Uncle Harry could erase that memory as well. Dad wheels on Uncle Harry, furious.

"Do you hear that? Not only did he _attack _my daughter, he tried to _kill _her! This is _personal, _I know it! I want an arrest to be made, and I want it done _now_!" He shouts. He's so loud that his voice makes me flinch.

"It isn't that simple, Draco. Of course, the Auror department has him in custody now, and he'll have a trial, but we can't arrest him without one," Uncle Harry tells him. That's stupid. He should be rotting in jail for the rest of his life. "Besides, he could possibly have some information about the Death Eaters, if they're back or something like that. I mean, he has a Mark, and you don't, that means something." The Mark is a Death Eater symbol? Dad lied to me! Dad sighs and rolls his eyes.

"How much do you want for this, Potter? Five-hundred, one-thousand galleons?" He asks.

"You can't _pay _Harry to arrest someone! He can't be bought!" Mum argues.

"But apparently _you_ can," Dad counters. Mum narrows her eyes at Dad.

"Is this how you act at work? If so, I'm surprised you have a job with your behavior." Mum makes a good point. I'm surprised of it as well.

"Actually, it isn't. You see, I rather _enjoy _the prescence of my colleagues," he retorts. Mum doesn't say anything else. Uncle Harry directs his attention to Dad.

"I have to return to work soon, but there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. Draco, when I looked into Isobelle's mind, there were a few memories that really disturbed me, and they were all quite real. Draco, how does your wife treat Isobelle?" Terribly.

"She treats her fine," Dad answers stiffly. "What are you getting at?"

"I don't mean to pry into either of your personal lives, but I can tell you first-hand that that isn't true. Most of the real memories Isobelle had, they were of Astoria being verbally abusive toward her, even your son to some extent. She's afraid." I expect this to be the wake up call that Dad needs, to get his head out of his arse and see how crazy Astoria truly is. Instead, he looks like he's about to laugh.

"Afraid of _Astoria?_ Well, if that isn't the most ridiculous I've ever heard..."

"Listen to him, Draco! I swear if Astoria causes Isobelle _any _harm because you're too stubborn to listen to anyone, I'll march straight down to the Wizengamot and pledge for full custody!" Mum says fiercely.

"I'd love to see you try." Dad retorts, completely unperturbed. This is all a joke to him. "Between Isobelle and your divorce from Weasley, you sure have been going to court a lot lately. If I were you, I'd look into getting a membership."

"I don't understand how the two of you were civil long enough to even _create _a child," Uncle Harry sighs, obviously irritated. I've been wondering the same thing.

"That would have a lot to do with a large quantity of alcohol," Dad mutters. Mum gives him a look. "In short, I have no idea what Astoria has to do with any of this. She wasn't the one who tortured Isobelle."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me, Draco. From what I've seen, it appears that your relationship with your wife has been very detrimental to Isobelle. You see, even from an early age, Astoria has threatened Isobelle countless times, and has tried to turn you and her son against her," Uncle Harry tells him. A bewildered expression crosses Dad's face. It surprises me how unaware he is.

"Isobelle, is that true?" he asks carefully. I think about the possible outcomes of my answers. If I'm truthful, Dad may be angry and still refuse to believe me. But, maybe it's time to _make _him believe me. Teddy glances at me. I know what he means. _Stand up for yourself._

"Yes, Dad. It's true. And if things don't stop, I'm staying here. I'll _want _to," I say firmly. Dad narrows his eyes at me.

"I can assure you that there's _no_ chance of happening at all. If need be, I will _drag _you home myself!" Dad threatens. "You're forgetting who raised you for fourteen and a half years. I gave you _everything _you ever needed and _this _is what you do to me? You are truly ungrateful!" he nearly shouts.

"I'm not! I just want you to listen to me! This isn't my fault, I-"

"_This _isn't your fault? You run away from home, I have no idea where the _hell _you are, and try to tell me that it isn't your fault? I don't want to hear it! We're going home!" Dad turns around to leave. No, I'm tired of him always walking away when he 'doesn't want to hear it'. "Isobelle, listen to me-"

"No! _You_ listen to _me_!" I scream. "Just for once, hear what I have to say instead of tuning me out like you always do!" Uncle Harry pats Teddy's shoulder, urging him to stand up. He gives me one last glance.

"See you later, Isobelle. Oh, and here," Teddy says matter-of-factly, pulling my wand out of his pocket and handing it to me. I take it from him.

"Thanks. Goodbye, Teddy." Teddy waves bye to Mum.

"Bye, Aunt Hermione."

"I'll see you later, Teddy. Bye, Harry." Harry gives Mum and acknowledging half-smile.

"Bye Hermione. It seems like you three have a lot to discuss." Yeah, that's true. Teddy and Uncle Harry disapparate. Hopefully, we can actually make some progress instead of my parents having one of their I'm-going-to-yell-at-you-and-tell-you-what-a-terrible-person-and-bad-parent-you-are matches.

"We need to get this business with your wife worked out, Draco. This isn't a joke," Mum says seriously. "And if you're going to be childish about it, you can go ahead and leave now. We can discuss this like adults." Dad rolls his eyes.

"I don't know what 'business' there is with Astoria," he says, all but making air-quotes.

"Well, perhaps you should let Isobelle talk, and perhaps you should listen to her for once," Mum suggests sarcastically. Dad gives her an indignant look.

"And perhaps _you _shouldn't-"

"_Dad!_" I admonish. I don't want his attitude to ruin this. This really is a discussion we all need to have together. Dad sighs.

"Fine. What is it that you have to say?" He's utterly annoyed. I can't believe that I'm actually getting the chance to tell Dad everything that's been going on between Astoria and I. I don't even know where to begin.

"I promise you that everything I'm saying is the complete and honest truth," I begin. "Astoria literally _hates _me."

"That isn't true," Dad says defensively, rebutting what I just said. Mum gives him a look.

"Let her finish."

"Astoria puts me down every chance she gets. And she does it because she knows you won't believe me. She knows you'll take her side over mine every single time. The way Astoria is to me is totally different when you're around. When you aren't around, she's nasty to me. She's terrible," I explain. Dad doesn't look convinced, but I can tell by his demeanor that he's listening slightly. That gives me the courage to know that I'm doing the right thing by telling him all this.

"What does she say to you?" Dad asks carefully. I take a deep breath.

"She always tells me what a waste of life I am and things of the sort. She says you waste too much time on me, time that could be spent on... _her. _She's the same way with Scorpius. I mean, half the time, she acts disgusted by him almost." Dad's eyebrows wrinkle.

"Isobelle, I honestly don't see what reason Astoria would have to act this way," he tells me. Merlin, he's in denial.

"She doesn't want you to have time for anyone but her," I say simply. "She's selfish."

"Astoria accepted you when you met her," Dad points out. I wish he would just stop looking for ways to make me wrong, and realize that I may actually be right.

"Because you didn't tell her about me for almost a year! What did you expect her to do? Break up with you?" I rationalize.

"Or at least tell me she had a problem with it," Dad mutters under his breath.

"Dad, Astoria is many things, but she isn't stupid. She knew that if she told you that, there was no way you would have wanted a relationship with her. She decided it was easier to go along with it in your face, and then treat me however she wanted when your back was turned. " I watch Dad closely for his reaction. He looks angered at the accusation.

"So, you're telling me that I married a woman who hates my children, and I'm practically _letting _her mistreat you and Scorpius?" he drawls. That's exactly what I'm saying. I nod nervously.

"I think Isobelle's right," Mum adds. "You saw how Astoria was to me when I met her the first time you came to pick Isobelle up. And when you came to pick her up last week, Scorpius told me that she won't even hug him. That nearly broke my heart."

"I'm sorry to say, Hermione, but you can't assess someone's parenting skills on how often they hug their children," Dad says acerbically. He makes me so upset.

"That isn't what I'm saying at all, Draco. It just perplexes me that she can't be affecionate toward their own _child _and not show any loving actions toward him. Especially with Scorpius being as loving and adorable as he is," Mum explains, and I can tell she really means it. Dad doesn't seem amused by the compliment.

"Fine, then. I suppose we'll just have a discussion with Astoria tonight and put this rubbish to rest. Thank you, Hermione for that lovely speech of yours, but I do think Isobelle and I will be leaving now." Mum puts her hand out to stop Dad, and he looks disgusted that she would even try to touch him. "What now?" Mum sighs.

"Draco, it's just that, whether you like it or not, we're both Isobelle's parents, and we're going to have to be in each other's lives to some extent," she starts. Dad looks irritated.

"Don't remind me," he grumbles in an exasperated tone. Mum purses her lips.

"Draco, you're an _adult._ I'm not saying this to be rude, but you really are very never had to grow up, and if you keep acting the same way, Isobelle won't have to either. She's going to turn out just like you." I don't understand.

"What does that mean?" Dad asks cautiously, waiting for Mum to say something out of line to him so that he can jump on her for it.

"You and I both know that your parents spoiled you to no end as a child, and allowed you to do whatever you wished without any punishment. I'm only saying that I've seen the same behaviors in Isobelle, and I honestly believe that she doesn't know any different," Mum answers. I'm not quite sure if that was a rude remark or not, but either way I don't like Mum phrasing whatever she means in that way. I'm very well-behaved.

"I'm not in the mood for any parenting lessons of yours," Dad says harshly. Mum gestures to him.

"That's exactly what I mean. It just doesn't seem that you've taught Isobelle what is and isn't appropriate to say. She doesn't know." I don't know if I very much like Mum telling me what I know and what I don't. Perhaps Dad and Teddy were right about this. I'm not very excited right now.

"I'll have you know that Isobelle is very well-versed in the art of social communication. So for my understanding and Isobelle's as well, do elaborate, please," Dad says mockingly, folding his hands in his lap with false interest.

"I'm not saying that she isn't. It's just that, sometimes, Isobelle says things that could be taken as rude or uncouth. I'm sure she doesn't _mean_ to be rude, but quite honestly, I also don't know that she's aware of some of the things she says," Mum elaborates. That isn't true in any way.

"I'm very aware of what I say, and I never mean to offend anyone. I think you're just a bit ignorant of my intentions, and that's the only reason you would presume something as foolish as that," I inform Mum, as politely as possible. Mum gives me a tight smile.

"Isobelle, that was a bit rude of you," Mum chastises. I wasn't being rude at all. Mum didn't know something, and I simply acknowledged it.

"I wasn't being rude to you, Mum. Don't _you_ think it's rude to assume something of someone that you don't know for certain?" Mum doesn't answer me. She turns to Dad.

"Do you let her speak to _you_ this way, Draco?" Mum questions. Dad nods.

"Of course, I do. It's called having a conversation," he answers. "I don't understand what you're being so pushy about."

"It isn't that I'm being pushy, it's just that I don't agree with you allowing Isobelle to raise her voice at you so casually. Not five minutes ago, she shouted at you, and you said nothing to reprove her from it." I only raise my voice at Dad because he doesn't listen to me when I don't. And Dad does sometimes tell me to fix my attitude. "Both you and Isobelle shout back and forth at each other like it's nothing. Do you honestly believe that she's going to respect you if you allow her speak to her that way?" She questions. I don't know what it is to her either way, but I'm trying to be very patient with Mum. I love her, but I don't very much like her telling me how I shoul and shouldn't treat Dad. I mean, that's something a normal mother would do, and I suppose I just don't expect it from her at this stage.

"Isobelle can't learn to respect anyone, _herself_ included if you see it fit to allow her to go running off with boys," Dad counters, giving Mum a steely gaze. I know he's talking about Holden. I told Mum what happened with him at the charity ball, and how romantic it was before we were so rudely interrupted by Dad.

"Holden is a very respectable young man, and I wouldn't approve of their relationship if I thought otherwise," Mum states. Inever thought of Holden and I as having a relationship, but I suppose in some terms, we do.

"Well, I don't approve. I _don't _approve of my fourteen-year-old daughter snogging some boy who doesn't have the decency to keep his hands off her," Dad says sharply, turning to me with every word. It isn't like Holden forced himself on me or anything.

"Really, Draco? If I remember correctly, you got around quite a bit in your school years," Mum quips, smirking at Dad. Ew, that was an image I didn't need.

"Yes, and if _I _remember correctly, you repelled the entire male population of the school with your bossy, know-it-all attitude," Dad retorts.

"You know, Draco, it really is pitiful that you can't hold a conversation without resorting to insults," Mum sighs, shaking her head.

"You started it," Dad points out.

"How childish can you _get?_" Mum questions. "Bottom line, the conflict beteen Isobelle and Astoria really needs to be solved _tonight. _Draco, you need to start listening to Isobelle more, and you really shouldn't shout at her all the time. If you behave that way toward her, she'll think it's okay to do the same. You should _never _have to raise your voice at a child," she informs Dad. Dad rolls his eyes like this is the dumbest thing he's ever heard.

"Hermione, that may work with your five-year-old, but Isobelle is at the age where that stupid concept of 'positive reinforcement' doesn't work. It's not like I'm abusing her," he says in an annoyed tone. Mum crosses her arms and cocks her head to the side.

"Yes, that's Astoria's job, isn't it?" Dad stands up immediately, and he towers over Mum. He's downright furious.

"Did the thought ever pass throught that bushy-haired head of yours that I wouldn't _be _married to Astoria if perhaps you _mentioned _to me that you were pregnant instead of running off and taking money from my parents? _That _was most likely a contributing factor! I'd most likely be married to _you_, but I thank my lucky stars _that _didn't come true!" He shouts, waving his hands wildly with anger. Mum seems equally enraged.

"Yes, well I'm very thankful that I didn't marry you _either_! It would be hell having to wake up to your face every morning after sleeping in the same _bed _with you! It would be torment having to sleep _with _you!" Mum shrieks. Dad laughs acidicly. This is hands-down the strangest argument I've ever heard my parents have.

"I'm flattered to know you've given it so mcuh thought, Hermione. Really, I am. But I have no intention of _ever_ touching you again, even if we were the last two people on the planet and our lives depended on it. If you'll excuse us, Isobelle and I are leaving. We've wasted enough time here," Dad says shortly, gesturing for me to stand. I don't know if I'm exactly ready to leave Mum's house to go back to mine. I'm nervous to see how dinner tonight is going to go.

* * *

It's dinnertime when Dad and I finally come home. When Dad opens the door to the dining room, I feel very excited and anxious to see Scorpius. I haven't seen him in four days, and it feels like forever. Scorpius' eyes widen when he sees me.

"ITHBELLE!" He cries, dashing out of his chair and running over to me. Without hesitation, I pick Scorpius up and hold him close to me, nearly squeezing the life out of him in a tight hug. Scorpius burrows his face into my neck, his wispy platinum hair tickling my chin. I kiss the top of his head.

"I missed you so much, Scorpius," I whisper, hugging him close to me. Scorpius responds by wrapping his arms tighter around my neck, sniffling. "Are you crying?" Scorpius nods slowly. I immediately feel that pang of guilt I felt the night I left, but it's even worse. It's one thing to put Dad through emotional stress, but Scorpius? It makes me feel disgusted with myself almost.

"Scorpius, everything's okay, I'm here now. I promise I won't _ever_ leave you like that again, alright?" Scorpius tilts his head up to look at me, his eyes wide and full of hurt. I almost have to blink back a couple tears of my own. I carry Scorpius to the dinner table where Dad and Astoria and already seated, eating. Scorpius moves his chair so close to me that we're touching.

"I'm sorry, Ithbelle," Scorpius apologizes.

"For what? You don't have anything to be sorry about," I assure him. Scorpius nods his head in protest.

"Mummy said you left me because I was being a bad boy, and you weren't never coming back," Scorpius says quietly, casting an accusing glance at Astoria. She glowers at Scorpius in return. "I wasn't being bad on _purpose_, Ithbelle, I promise!" Scorpius gives me a pleading look. Leave it to Astoria to traumatize him like that.

"You _told _him that?" Dad asks Astoria. She nods, no remorse apparent one her face. Astoria gives Dad one of her gross smiles, and runs her left hand through her hair, taking care to let her large wedding ring catch in the light. This is her way of telling Dad that he needs to shut up and listen to her. I hope he doesn't do either.

"Of course, I did. Scorpius was being simply impossible," she explains. How does that give her the right to lie to him like that?

"Astoria, you know that wasn't true," Dad says, a slightly disapproving look crossing his face. The smug look on Astoria's face fades slowly.

"Well, what did you _want _me to tell him, Draco? That Isobelle ran away because she refuses to realize that _we _have her best interest at heart, and not Hermione? If that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask," she replies, and edge to her voice. Dad sighs.

"The four of us need to have a discussion. We're a family, so that means that we all need to be nice an care about each other," Dad starts, putting things in Scorpius' terms. "Let's begin with you, Scorpius. Has Mummy ever said anything mean to you?" Astoria wrinkles her nose.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hisses, glaring at Dad. "You don't need to ask him, I've never said anything-" Dad puts his hand up to silence her. I smirk behind my hand at the completely affronted look on Astoria's face. "Don't tell me to be quiet, Draco!" She snaps. Dad ignores her.

"Scorpius? I'm speaking to you." Scorpius looks at Dad blankly.

"What, Daddy?"

"Has Mummy ever said anything mean to you?" Dad asks calmly. Astoria is taking turns glaring daggers at all three of us. Scorpius is quiet for a moment, thinking. Finally, he nods. "What has she said to you?"

"Mummy says I'm annoying a lot. And she says 'don't touch me' when I try to snuggle with her. And a lots of times, she says Ithbelle is very, very bad and I shouldn't listen to her ever. And she says Ithbelle is worse than me because her mummy doesn't love her," Scorpius answers.

"Scorpius, you will _not _tell such lies!" Astoria shouts, seething. Scorpius shrinks back in his chair. He hasn't told one lie yet. If anyone's a liar, it's her. Dad turns to Astoria, a completely flabbergasted look on his face.

"You didn't..." he mutters. "How _could _you?" Astoria scoffs like this is some type of joke. She's really trying to keep this going, isn't she?

"I can't believe you're buying into that bullshit! Isobelle told him to say every last word of that!" Astoria claims, training her ice blue eyes on me. Dad clenches his jaw.

"Are you accusing Scorpius and Isobelle of _lying_?" He questions, just for clarification. Astoria nods.

"I am. _Especially _Isobelle. She's been influencing Scorpius his entire life and, honestly, I don't very much like it. I think she should begin spending a lot more time with her _real _mother," Astoria adds curtly. Dad looks at her like he's just been slapped in the face.

"Isobelle lives _here_, Astoria. You know that," Dad says in a mindful tone. "She always has and she aslways will. And I know for a fact that Isobelle isn't lying, and I don't believe that Scorpius is lying either."

"You honestly believe that _this _is the best environment to raise Scorpius in? Because of Isobelle, you and I are _constantly_ arguing. I would hate for Scorpius to recognize Isobelle as the cause of all of this and resent her for it," Astoria says with fake concern. Without saying it, she said everything she needed to say: She thinks _I'm_ the problem. I look over to Scorpius to see if he's alright. He's looking at us all, but I don't think he really understands what we're talking about. Dad presses his lips into a thin line.

"I dearly hope that you aren't saying what I think you are," Dad says slowly, giving Astoria the chance to redeem herself. I'm hoping and praying that she doesn't, and she sends Dad right over the edge.

"And what if I am?" She challenges, narrowing her eyes at Dad. If I actually cared about Astoria, I'd tell her to quit while she's ahead. But, I don't.

"What do you mean '_what if_'?" Dad demands. "You knew what you were getting into _before _we got married! You said you were fine with it!" Dad reminds Astoria. She rolls her eyes and Dad as if she can't believe how much ofan idiot he is.

"I _lied_! Do you _honestly _think that I would want to raise someone else's child? Don't be so stupid, Draco!"

"I'm not _stupid!_" Dad shouts indignantly. "Forgive me, Astoria, for believing that the woman I love loved my daughter also, or she at least loved me enought no to _lie _to me!" Scorpius and I are looking back and forth, turning our heads quickly back and forth like we're at a fast-paced quidditch match. Now, I know that Scorpius can tell that Astoria and Dad are having a very serious argument. Even the house-elves are cowering at how loud their voices are. Astoria drops her knife and fork on her plate, and they land with a loud clatter as she stands up.

"I'm _done_, Draco! I'm not dealing with her fucking problems _any_ longer! Either you get rid of Isobelle, or _I'm _gone!" She shouts. This was the same deal she gave me a few weeks ago. Now she's giving it to Dad. Dad sighs and his expression softens, probably to stop from pissing Astoria off even further. Out of all the people's feelings he doesn't care for, he cares about _Astoria's _feelings?

"I wasn't _saying _that you have to deal with _any _of Isobelle's problems. What I _am _saying, though, is that you can't be rude to her. You and Isobelle need to get along with each other," he tells Astoria seriously. I respect Dad for trying, but Astoria and I will _never _get along. It just can't happen. Astoria doesn't seemed to be calmed in the least. In fact, she seems angrier.

"Well, you can't have us both, Draco!" She screams. "So, take your pick! It's either me... or _her!_" Astoria jabs a perfectly manicured finger in my direction. She stares at Dad, waiting for his answer. My heart beats rapidly in my chest, because I honestly don't know who Dad will choose. This could possibly be the end my life in this house. For good.

"Astoria, you can't ask me to choose between you and Isobelle..." Astoria crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

"Actually, Draco, I very well can. I don't want to be around Isobelle, and I don't want you to be either. Look at what she's doing to us, love. We're arguing like uncivilized fools. You and I are better than that." Astoria gives Dad a soft, convincing smile. "The three of us could be an _actual _family, you, me, and Scorpius. Because, honestly, Isobelle doesn't fit in very well with us. Dear, I _assure _you that Isobelle would feel more at home with her mother. Let Hermione take her and you'll never have to see her again. Do you really think it's worth losing _me?" _Astoria persuades. She sounds pretty believable, but I know she isn't being near as sincere as she's acting. Dad looks like he's actually thinking about it. My stomach drops. Dad glances at me.

"Dad..." I plead looking at him sadly. He can't choose Astoria over me. He just _can't_. I mean, even though we argue a lot and don't get on well all the time, he's still my dad. Dad turns back to Astoria.

"I'm sorry, Isobelle," he apologizes quitely. _No!_

For a moment, I don't think I heard Dad right. He can't be serious. _He can't! _Is he really chosing his _wife_ over me? Astoria's malicious smile widens and she snakes an arm around Dad's neck.

"I knew you'd come around, Draco. It wasn't much of a choice to make in the first place, was it? Now, we can go ahead and put this silly little disagreement behind us. I don't like fighting with you," she purrs, dragging a finger down his chest. Astoria gives Dad a kiss. He pulls away.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm _sorry _Isobelle, that I didn't believe you in the first place. And Astoria, I can't believe that you would _ever_ intentionally hurt either of my children. And I can't believe I _let _you." Dad takes off his wedding ring and puts it in Astoria's hand. "I'm sure Blaise will be more than willing to perform an annulment for us." The smile practically falls off her face. This is just too good.

"_What?_" Astoria demands, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "An _annulment_?" Dad nods.

"Yes, you deceived me. You told me that you were fine with Isobelle so that I would marry you. If you had been truthful and said you weren't, I _wouldn't _have married you. If you were unaware, that's illegal and perfect grounds for an annulment," Dad answers. Astoria lets Dad's ring fall out of her hand.

"Seriously, Draco? I can't believe you're choosing _them _over me!" She shrieks. Dad shrugs.

"I'd begin believing it if I were you. It shouldn't be that difficult for you to move on, considering you're only ever concerned about yourself anyway. Astoria, this has been a lovely seven years and whatnot, but I believe it's time that you take your things and leave. I'm sure Daphne has room in her home to accommodate you just fine," he suggests. I've never been more proud of Dad in my entire life than I am at this moment. I know that it's probably hard for him to do this, but he's making the right decision. We don't need Astoria in our lives at all. The only thing is, now that Astoria's leaving, what if she follows through in taking Scorpius with her? Lately, I've felt like it was just an empty threat, but I honestly don't know.

Astoria screams in frustation. "Fine, Draco. But you will _regret _this!" She warns him, beginning to walk away. Dad shakes his head.

"The only thing I regret is the fact that I let you abuse my children for this long. Especially Isobelle." Astoria stops dead in her tracks and turns on me, pure rage in her eyes. I'm frozen in my spot, scared of what she might do to me. Astoria's proved that she's severely unhinged.

"This is _your_ fault, you _bitch!_" Before I can even blink, Astoria rears her hand back and slaps me hard across the face, nearly knocking me out of my chair. Tears sting in the back of my eyes.

"Ithbelle!" Scorpius cries.

"Don't you _ever _touch my daughter again! Leave _now, _Astoria!" Dad bellows. Scorpius reaches out and grasps Astoria's robes.

"Don't go, Mummy! Mummy, don't go!" he begs, crying. Astoria roughly jerks her arm away from him. For a second, I'm afraid that she's going to hit Scorpius as well.

"Get off of me, you disgusting little brat! Draco can _have _you!" She says harshly. "You can blame Isobelle for this! Fuck you, Draco!" Astoria screams again before she slams the door to the dining room shut. The only thing I can think right now, is good riddance, and at least Astoria didn't take Scorpius with her. That would have been terrible for everyone.

Dad's expression isn't readable. I can't tell if he's upset at Astoria leaving, himself for believing her over me, or what just transpired. He also seems dazed, as if his mind is elsewhere. He orders one of the house-elves to bring me something for my face.

I suppose I'm kind of in shock too, or disbelief that this actually just happened. Of course, I've wanted nothing more than for Dad to finally get rid of Astoria, but part of me never thought that it would actually happen. Now that it has, where do we go from here? What do you say after this?

I'm amazed that Mum and I had the power to finally get Dad to listen to us. Or was it Rodolphus Lestrange? Because if it wasn't for him using Legilimency on me, this probably wouldn't have ever happened, at least not any time soon. It is sad though, that that's what it took for Dad to listen to me, but apparently, I can't be too picky.

And, according to Mum, I'm also very rude. I don't think that I'm hurt by her saying that, because I know that I'm not. It's just that, I didn't expect her to be so blunt about it, as if it was something she faulted Dad or I for. At this point, I just want Mum to listen to me when I need her to and be there for me and things like that, not criticize me for the way I was brought up when she wasn't even there. Mum and Dad argue like cats and dogs, and for their sake and mine, I hope that they can form a better relationship with each other.

Scorpius is in a dreadful state. He's crying, and it makes me want to cry, too. But with Astoria gone, he now has the opportunity to have a real mother in his life, whoever that may be. Or perhaps just Dad now, anything is better than having Astoria emotionally scarring him. Scorpius crawls into Dad's lap, still sniffling. Dad holds Scorpius tight, and I know that he's disappointed that his son's mother has left. He probably feels like he's failed both Scorpius and I greatly. I had to live without a mother, and now Scorpius will, too.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for how long it took to upload! Like I said, I've been out of town all week and couldn't update. Speaking of which, I'll be gone four days this week too, for camp (sorry, this is my busy week!) So, I'm not sure how uploading will go then, but I'll work as fast as I can.**

** Lots of things happened this chapter. But, ****mainly**** it's about how some of the character's points of view are beginning to change. Hermione is trying to take a real parenting role over Isobelle, and Isobelle doesn't like it. I think Isobelle's beginning to realize that maybe, she was inadvertantly cutting Hermione a little too much slack, and idolizing her for things that she hasn't even really done. I think that Draco is finally realizing that he's been letting Astoria do some real psychological damage to Isobelle and Scorpius, and it needed to stop. As for Draco and Hermione, I don't think that they argue so much simply because they've always disliked each other, but because they both blame the other for a lot of the things that have happened to Isobelle. Draco feels that Hermione's in the wrong for leaving Isobelle, and then trying to become her mother out of nowhere (he still doesn't know why that is). We all know how hard it is for Draco to express his feelings like an eloquent adult. Hermione feels that Draco isn't exactly raising Isobelle well because he's absorbed in Astoria too much, and he's kind of lax when it comes to teaching Isobelle how to openly speak with other people, because she can be kind of rude with people, just like Draco. I don't think that either of them know other wise. I also think that Draco and Hermione know to some extent that the other is right, but neither of them are going to admit it. They're both very stubborn and proud people. **

**P.S. : ASTORIA'S GONE, YAY!**

**So, I'll stop rambling now, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought of everything, espeacially Astoria FINALLY being out of the picture! Thanks for reading! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

***(Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews! I'm so glad so many of you liked the previous chapter so much! This chapters gonna be pretty short, because the last one was 10,000 words, and I wanna update before I leave, so...)**

***I found it super hilarious how many of you made Wizard of Oz references with the whole 'Wicked with is dead' thing. Oh, how I love my dear readers :)**

* * *

When I wake up, I almost have a heart attack, I don't know where I am. I realize that I'm in someone else's arms. It's very odd, because I don't even remember falling asleep to begin with.

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty..." That's Holden's voice. Of course, we're outside, supposed to be watching Rose and Hugo. I look around. I don't see either of them.

"I don't see them anywhere," I say urgently, looking around for them.

"They went inside for lunch a little while ago," Holden tells me, calming me down.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. Holden shrugs and my head hits the bottom of his chin. "Ow..." I mutter. He sure does have a talent for inflicting injury upon me.

"Sorry," Holden apologizes. "I'd say about a half hour. Y'know, you're really cute when you sleep, you do this funny thing with your nose. You also don't drool, that's a plus," he informs me, smiling.

"You were watching me sleep?" I question, giving Holden an odd look. He nods.

"I didn't want to wake you up," Holden reasons. "Besides, I like this book." Holden waves my book in front of my face.

"You've read it before?" I ask. Holden nods again.

"Four times. It's one of my favorites, actually." I didn't know Holden liked reading. When I first met him, he actually seemed quite amused to find out that I did. It seems like the more time I spend with Holden, the more I found out that he isn't just an annoying, arrogant git. He really is very sweet.

"I didn't know you liked to read."

"Yeah, although not as much as you do," Holden points out. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he has a pretty straight look on his face.

"Er, sure?"

"How tall are you?" Holden asks. For some reason, I was expecting a more serious question than that. "I was just wondering because, well, you're pretty titchy." Hudson gives me a playful grin. I nudge him on the shoulder.

"Shut it, you. I'm a meter and a half," I answer. Holden raises his eyebrows, like he's surprised with the answer.

"I didn't think you were that small. Well, Aunt Hermione's pretty tiny, too." Actually, Mum's a couple centimeters taller than I am. "Can you reach the high things on shelves, then?" Holden questions. I roll my eyes at him.

"Sometimes," I admit. Holden and I fall into a comfortable silence. We're laying together in the hammock in Mum's backyard, me laying my head on his shoulder. He strokes my hair with his fingers. I don't really know what to say. I feel so vulnerable with Holden, yet I feel safe at the same time. It's a very weird feeling that I don't know how to describe.

"I really like your hair. It smells like strawberries," Holden informs me. I can't believe anyone would ever compliment me on my hair. I have the most impossible hair on the planet. But if it wasn't for Dad's genes, I think it'd be even more of a nightmare.

I like Holden very much, and I feel as if I can be myself around him. The only thing is, I don't want to come off as clingy by wanting to be with him so much, even though we've only known each other for a little more than a month, and we have a somewhat romantic relationship. And sometimes I feel like I'm too young to think about Holden in the way that I do. It isn't like I think about marrying him or anything, but I think about him seriously. I think Holden feels the same way, but perhaps he doesn't. That thought scares me.

"Holden?" I ask timidly.

"Mhmm?"

"How do you feel about me?" Holden's quiet for a moment.

"Well, I feel like I think about you more than I've ever thought about any other girl. And I really care about you, and I'm glad I can make you laugh, because that's obviously a rare occurrence," Holden answers. I didn't think that I'd get such a nice answer. I don't know why I'm still surprised that anyone could say something so nice to me.

"Do you honestly mean that?" I question. Holden nods.

"Yeah, I mean it. You don't have to be so doubtful," he tells me gently, taking my hand and lacing his fingers through mine.

"I can't help it. It's just, I've never really seen a functional relationship before," I explain. "My parents hate each other, Mum's divorced, and just Wednesday, Astoria and my Dad separated for good. I don't have much to go on."

"Sorry to hear that. But, seriously, I like you, Belle," Holden assures me. I know that he means Belle in an affectionate way, and not just because it's easier to say, like Rose and Hugo do.

"Seriously?" I ask, just for confirmation. Holden nods.

"Seriously. You're beautiful," Holden kisses my cheek. "And brilliant," he kisses my other cheek. "And..." Holden stops, his lips poised just over mine. His chestnut eyebrows wrinkle. "I can't think of another word that starts with 'B', so I'm just going to kiss you, now." I don't have a problem with that. Holden's lips brush against my own. I feel a spark of electricity when our lips touch. We definitely have some unfinished business from Saturday. Holden cups my face with his hand and caresses my cheek. I put my hands on his shoulders. The gentle breeze blowing makes everything feel more perfect. Holden smiles against my lips.

"What?" I ask self-consciously.

"You taste like vanilla," he answers, kissing me again.

"Erm, thanks?" I can't help but start laughing. Holden gives me a disapproving look.

"Why are you laughing?" I shrug.

"You said my hair smells like strawberries and I taste like vanilla... Are you hungry?" I ask, still giggling. Holden nods.

"Actually, yeah. I could go for some Isobelle right about now," Holden answers, smirking at me. I roll my eyes playfully.

"Oddly enough, I do find myself with quite a hankering for Holden," I joke back. Holden raises his eyebrow at me.

"Think we should do something about that?" He questions. I nod.

"Definitely." I tilt my head to meet Holden in another kiss, and then another. In no time, we're full-out snogging. Being with Holden makes me forget how awfully terrible of a week I've had. In just seven days, I've had my first kiss, had the fight of all fights with Dad, ran away from home, been attacked by a Death Eater, and watched Dad kick Astoria out. At least I have Holden to make things infinitely better. I never would have guessed that I would like someone that I once found as irritating as I found Holden. He balances me out, I suppose.

Holden stops mid-kiss and cranes his head to the side of my face. "Looks like we have ourselves an audience," he whispers in my ear. Slowly, I turn around to see Rose and Hugo standing beside the hammock. I can't see Hugo's face, but I can make out his wild mop of red hair. He tugs at my foot and yanks off my left shoe. For some reason, the boy loves shoes.

"These new, Belle? These new?" Hugo asks, examining my shoe curiously. I nod.

"Yes, Hugo, they're new. Why is your mouth blue?"

"Mummy gived me and Rose ice lollies after we eated. They were yummy!" Hugo exclaims. Rose nods in agreement.

"Yeah. What were you and Hoden doing?" I don't know what to say. Other than the obvious 'nothing'...

"Belle and I were just talking..." Holden answers quickly. Rose narrows her eyes at him skeptically.

"Nuh-uh. You were kissing!" Rose starts giggling. She climbs on the hammock and sits down beside Holden. Hugo reaches up, too, but he's too small.

"Look, he's having a Belle problem," Holden jokes, smirking at me.

"Aren't you funny?" I lift Hugo up and he squirms into my lap. It seems that he likes sitting with me.

"Why'd you kiss Belle?" Rose asks, bringing the subject back to my and Holden's more private behavior.

"Because I like her," Holden answers simply.

"That yucky, Hoden. Just I kiss Belle." Hugo kneels on my lap and gives me a possessive peck on the cheek. I have very overprotective siblings.

"Thank you for that, Hugo," I smile.

"You welcome. You wanna play the sandbox with me and Rose?" he asks.

"No, thank you. I think I'll just sit down with Holden and watch you," I answer. I'm not really in the mood to have sand everywhere on me. Sand is one of those things that is very hard to remove from the body.

"Kay," Hugo answers understandingly.

"Are you and Hoden going to kiss more?" Rose asks curiously.

"Eh, probably so," Holden answers nonchalantly. Hugo gives Holden a scolding look. He obviously isn't pleased.

"No! Hoden, you bein bad. Belle gonna spank you!" he threatens. A smirk plays across Holden's face.

"I'd love that, Hugo."

"Holden!" I hiss, and I can feel my face turning red. Not because I'm thinking about it or anything, but... Still. Holden gives me an innocent look.

"What?" He asks. What does he mean what? That's completely inappropriate.

"We're bored. We're gonna go play now," Rose informs me. "C'mon, Hugo." Rose climbs down from the hammock.

"Kay, Rose. I jump!" Hugo says excitedly, standing upon my legs. I wrap my arm around his middle, stopping him before he can propel to his untimely death, or just serious injury.

"No, you won't. That's dangerous, Hugo. Get down normally, please." Hugo sighs and I help him off the hammock.

"That wasn't fun," he complains.

"Yes, but it was safe," I assure him. Hugo gives me a look like, I don't care before he scurries off with Rose. I turn on Holden. "Don't say things like that in front of them!" I say angrily. Holden gives me that dumb smile of his.

"Sorry, but you have to admit that Hugo kinda set that up..."

"He's three!" I remind Holden.

"I can't help it. I love making 'awfully presumptuous comments'," Holden answers, in a mocking tone that I guess is supposed to sound like me. It doesn't.

"I don't sound like that! You're such an idiot," I huff. Holden puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot, aren't I?" He questions, looking at me cutely. I can't play down the smile tugging at my lips.

"I didn't know you were so into pet-names," I reply. Holden wrinkles his nose at me.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. You're much too sarcastic for my liking, now." He informs me. I've always been a sarcastic person.

"Sorry, my Dad's like that," I apologize. Holden's quiet for a moment, with a pensive look on his face.

"What d'you think'll happen to your parents now?" He questions. I shrug.

"Depends on what you mean. You'll have to be more specific," I tell him. Holden gives me a halfway-irritated look.

"Y'know... they're both single now-"

"Are you asking me if I think my parents will get together?" I question suspiciously. Holden nods. I've never thought about that. But, I suppose it would be plausible. Well, technically speaking of course, because both my parents have made it quite clear that they don't want that to happen. "I don't know. All they do is argue. They hate each other," I tell Holden. He shakes his head slowly.

"I don't think Aunt Hermione could ever hate anyone." Well, be that as it may, but Dad still hates Mum.

"Yeah, well she doesn't particularly like Dad either. They can't even go five minutes without arguing," I explain. It's pretty annoying really, how the find the smallest things to argue about.

"Well, maybe that'll stop now," Holden says hopefully. "People can only hate each other for so long before it just becomes petty and stupid." I wish that were the case.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll reach two-meters," I respond acerbically.

"You don't have to be so cynical," Holden mutters under his breath. I'm not, he doesn't get that I'm just being realistic. Like, seriously, it will be a cold day in hell when my parents can actually have a relationship with each other. "I mean, if your parents hate each other as much as you say, how'd they even have you?" I hate it when people ask me this. I know it isn't my fault, but it's so embarrassing.

"They were both completely drunk, at some Valentine's Day party, actually," I tell Holden. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"When's you birthday?"

"November twenty-third." Holden starts counting on his fingers. When he's done, his face lights up.

"No way! You were conceived on Valentine's Day? How romantic!" He says dramatically. I don't smile. "Not funny?" I shake my head.

"Not at all. It's just a bit embarrassing to think that if it wasn't for a couple of bottles of alcohol, I wouldn't even exist," I mumble. Holden smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Well, thank Merlin for Firewhiskey, huh?"

* * *

"BOO!"

"Ah!" I jump about ten feet in the air and wait for my heart to return to it's original pace. "Hugo, what are you doing in there?" I ask. Hugo breaks out into a little fit of laughter as he falls out of my trunk.

"I scare you! Belle, I scare you!" He cries, giggling.

"Yes, you scared me. Do you want to help me pack?" Hugo's face lights up.

"Yeah, I help you!" He says excitedly.

"Great. Can you take my robes out of my dresser and put them in my trunk? They're in the bottom drawer, you should be able to reach." Hugo runs over to the purple dresser. He tries to tug open to bottom drawer.

"It...won't...open!" Hugo grunts, tugging at the drawer knobs. The drawer budges open and Hugo falls backward onto his bum. "I got it!" He says triumphantly. "What ones you want, again?"

"Um, the green one, the pink one, the blue one, and the purple one should be fine. The others can stay here," I tell Hugo. Slowly, Hugo pulls out all of the robes accordingly, taking great care not to unfold them. He's so cute.

"Why not the lellow one?" He questions. "You pretty in lellow." Hugo smiles at me and he carries my robes two-at-a-time over to my trunk.

"That's why I'm letting it stay here, so I can wear it for you," I answer ruffling Hugo's hair.

"Okay! I get more clothes for you?" Hugo asks expectantly.

"Yes, please. Put all my shoes in my trunk for me, will you?" Hugo nods, taking all the shoes lined up at the foot of my bed and dragging them back across the room. He hands me a shoe, the one he took from me yesterday, that mysteriously ended up finding its way into the sandbox. "There's still sand in this shoe," I observe, giving Hugo a fake angry look.

"I buried it like treasure," Hugo informs me, smiling proudly, watching me stick my shoe in my trunk. Hugo gives me a confused look as I replace my remaining items in my trunk. "Belle, why you only live with me a little bit?" He questions. I don't know exactly how to explain this to him.

"Well, I have to live with my dad, too," I answer. Hugo doesn't seem convinced.

"But you with your daddy way more than Mummy. I miss you," Hugo whines, giving me a sad look. His blue eyes look dull with disappointment, and it upsets me.

"Well, I know, Hugo. I miss you, too. Hopefully, things will change." Hugo stands up on my bed and wraps his arms around me in a hug.

"Love you, Belle," he says quietly. I can't describe the feeling I get when Hugo says that to me. It makes me not just see him as a new sibling, but my brother, no different than I hug him closer to me.

"I love you too, Hugo."

"Isobelle, your father is here!" Mum calls. Hugo looks crestfallen.

"You leaving..." He says quietly. I nod reluctantly.

"Only for a little while, I'll be back before you know, okay? Come and see me off." I lift Hugo down from the bed and take his tiny hand in mine, leading him down the stairs, pulling my trunk behind me. Mum doesn't seem to mind that I drag it downstairs, because the steps have carpeting. When Dad sees me, he scowls.

"What are you wearing?" Nice to see you too, Dad. Subconsciously, I glance down at myself. I curse in my head when I realize that I'm wearing a red muggle dress. I didn't even think to change back into robes before Dad came.

"A dress. It's muggle clothing," I answer.

"I know what it is," Dad answers shortly. "And I don't like it. You're baring too much." I am not.

"Please, Draco, the dress comes halfway down to her knees," Mum reasons. Like I said, my parents argue about the dumbest things. Dad gives her a look that says If only I wasn't holding Scorpius' hand right now...

"Yes, and her shoulders are out for the entire world to see," he argues.

"It isn't the Dark Ages. She looks fine," Mum assures Dad, with finality in her voice. I know she's trying to keep Dad from bickering back and forth with her, not in front of Hugo and Scorpius anyway.

"Hi!" Scorpius says to Mum, smiling brightly, pulling his hand out of Dad's to give Mum a big hug. He's been in an upset mood since Astoria left and clings to Dad more and more, but I'm glad to see that he can still warm up to Mum.

"Hello, Scorpius! It's wonderful to see you. How have you been?" Scorpius' smile lessens a bit.

"Sad, " he answers. "But I feel kinda better now," he promises Mum.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Scorpius nods happily and notices me holding Hugo's hand.

"Hi, Hugo!" He waves at Hugo. Hugo lets go of my hand and goes over to Scorpius.

"Hi! You watch telly with me?" He questions. Scorpius' eyebrows furrow.

"I don't know what that is," he answers. Hugo looks shocked.

"Belle, didn't know either, but I show her. I show you, too?" Scorpius turns to Dad.

"Can he, Daddy?" I expect him to say something along the lines of 'Hell no, absolutely not'.

"I suppose," Dad answers. I find it ironic that Dad strongly dislikes Mum, but he doesn't have any problems with Scorpius playing with Rose and Hugo. But, I suppose he can be more mature sometimes.

"Rose should be in the living room, too," Mum tells the retreating boys. She turns to Dad. "Do you want to come into the living room?"

"Er, sure," Dad follows Mum into the living room, and I follow behind them. Mum takes a seat on the couch with the younger kids, leaving Dad and I to sit on the loveseat. Rose and Hugo are currently explaining to Scorpius the dynamics of television.

"Daddy, I want one of these! Can we get one?" Scorpius asks excitedly.

"We'll see, mate," Dad answers. He doesn't like it when Scorpius puts him on the spot like that. Scorpius crosses his arms.

"That means 'no', Daddy," he protests. Looks like Scorpius has learned the subtle art of parental word-games. Dad shakes his head.

"No, it doesn't. It means that we'll see about it." Scorpius looks skeptical, but he doesn't press it. It wouldn't work for us to have televisions in our home anyway. Apparently, they run off of electricity, which is only used in muggle homes. Everything works off our magic in our home.

"Rose, this is silly!" Scorpius announces, laughing at the cartoon they're watching. Rose nods in agreement.

"Yep, I know!" Saying that this setting is awkward is an understatement. Dad checks his watch a couple of times, obviously trying to decide when it will be appropriate to tell Scorpius that it's time to leave. Unexpectedly, Scorpius casually climbs into Mum's lap as if he does it all the time. Mum looks uncomfortable with it, and immediately glances at Dad, but he doesn't say anything. Maybe he thinks it's better for Scorpius to receive a bit of motherly affection than to take that away from him by starting an argument. Scorpius rubs his eyes and tilts his head back on Mum's shoulder. He's tired. Mum smiles down at Scorpius kindly, like he's actually one of her children. Dad may hate Mum, but even he can't just let that go by unnoticed. It doesn't take ten minutes for him to fall asleep.

Eventually, Rose and Hugo fall asleep, too. They spent all day with Ron, and from what they told me, they did something fun. It makes me sad that Rose and Hugo still get to see their estranged parent, but Scorpius won't get that opportunity.

"Do you want me to wake him up, or...?" Mum asks, her voice trailing off with uncertainty. Dad shakes his head.

"Let him sleep. He's been having trouble falling asleep lately," Dad answers, not bothering to go into detail. Mum looks down at Scorpius, snoring lightly in her arms with his lips pursed.

"He really is sweet, Draco," Mum whispers to Dad. "Is he alright, though? He seems upset." I can tell that she's making an effort to have a civil conversation with Dad by asking about Scorpius.

"He's been a bit down lately," Dad answers.

"How did things with Astoria go, if you don't mind my asking?" Mum looks at Dad expectantly. Dad looks like he minds.

"Things went fine." Mum peers down at Dad's hands folded in his lap.

"You aren't wearing your wedding band," she observes.

"I'm having it cleaned," Dad replies evenly. Mum raises her eyebrows, but she doesn't say anything else. Dad looks totally miffed.

"I don't want to argue all the time," Mum says matter-of-factly. I know, and I don't want my parents to argue all the time. "I know our last meeting went less than well, but I'm trying, Draco. It's just that, I've been going through a lot, and I've been on edge lately-"

"We've all been going through a lot, Hermione," Dad reminds her in a pitiless tone. I can see Mum struggling not to get irritated.

"Exactly, so don't you think it would be easier not to go back and forth all the time? It's just adding extra stress that we don't need," Mum reasons. She's right, but I sort of resent her for thinking that she's the bright one for suggesting that she and Dad shouldn't argue, because she fought right along with him every single time. Then again, now that Dad isn't wearing his wedding ring, perhaps she finds it more beneficial to be on his good side.

"I'm sorry, but I don't exactly know how to get a long with you. If you don't remember, I haven't had much practice," Dad answers. His tone doesn't suggest that he's trying to be harsh, which is pretty new for him. Don't get me wrong, his voice it slightly less than civil, but it isn't biting and rude. Mum gives Dad a wistful look.

"I'm not the same person I was during school, and I'm not the same person I was fifteen years ago. I've made mistakes that I deeply regret, and I'm not for one second asking you to understand the choices I made, but at least know they weren't easy to make. We're adults now, we have children- we have a child together. I just think that it's time for us to parent Isobelle together, not just shuttle her between our houses with an argument here and there. We need to actually get along with each other." That's just something I suspect will be easier said than done.

"Hermione, I've been raising Isobelle for almost fifteen years with no real help from anyone, especially you. You can't just expect me to be comfortable with you stepping over me, undermining all of the work I've done trying to raise a child practically right out of school. It wasn't a picnic. And I don't think it's fair for you to completely disregard that," he says in a serious tone. A remorseful look crosses Mum's face.

"I know, Draco. I know. But you can at least give me a chance. I know you don't like me, but you can give me at least that much," Mum reasons. I don't disagree with Mum taking a more prominent role in my life, but what I don't think is that she should have as much authority over me as Dad does.

"I could, but I don't have to. My question to you is: why should I? So that something else can come up and you can leave Isobelle again? So that Scorpius can finally become attached to someone who'll love him as their son just to decide that's not what you want to do anymore? You aren't going to do that to both of my children." Dad looks Mum straight in the eye. I don't know if I think that Mum will ever leave me again, but I think that she has the potential to possibly put things before me, because we don't have a solid relationship yet. A slightly astonished look crosses Mum's face.

"You think I love Scorpius?" She asks, sounding awed that Dad would give her that much credit. Dad must not have realized what he said until after he said it.

"You care about him," Dad answers, avoiding her question. "For Merlin's sakes, he's passed out asleep in your lap. He talks about you at home, too," he adds. Yes, sometimes instead of asking when I'm going back over to Mum's he says instead "When are we gonna see Rose and Hugo? I want another hug from Miss Haminey'. It's cute, yet sad at the same time. Mum nods slowly, gazing down at Scorpius, and then glancing at her own children asleep beside her.

"I do care about him, Draco. I care about Scorpius like I care about Isobelle," Mum confirms. Mum and Dad gaze at each other for a long while, not saying anything. Dad clears his throat.

"Er, I'm sorry about Scorpius falling asleep on you," he apologizes. "I suppose I'll wake him up now. I mean, I thought he should sleep, but now that I think of it, he'll be awake all night if he takes a nap this late, and I'm really trying to get him to sleep," Dad explains, rambling like an idiot. He gets up to take a knee in front of the sofa. I look at my parents, and just notice them. Granted, they're two very different people, but they just look right together, with Scorpius in between them. They look like two parents. They're my parents. Dad pats Scorpius' shoulder gently.

"Scorpius," Mum whispers mildly. Scorpius sighs and his eyes flutter open. First, he looks up at Mum, and gives her a tired smile.

"You let me snuggle with you," he informs Mum. She grins at him and nods her head.

"Yes, of course, I did. Now, I believe your father said it's time for you and Isobelle to go home," Mum tells Scorpius. Scorpius shakes his head in protest.

"No, Daddy. I like it here," he says sadly. Mum gives Dad an apologetic look.

"Scorpius, we're going to be back soon," Dad tells Scorpius. "Say goodbye to Miss Hermione." Scorpius hugs Mum tightly like his life depends on it.

"I'll miss you lots, Miss Haminey," he whispers. Mum rubs his back.

"I'll miss you a lot, too, Scorpius." Scorpius looks at Mum seriously for a moment.

"Miss Haminey, I wish you were my mummy," Scorpius tells her longingly. I knew it was only a matter of time before Scorpius made a comment like that. Dad's expression stays stoic, but I can make out a bit of guilt and thought in his eyes. Mum keeps smiling so as not to discourage Scorpius, but I know she feels a bit uneasy at his comment.

"Scorpius, I don't think your mummy would like for you to say that," she says gently. "Your mummy loves you, too." Scorpius shakes his head again.

"No, she doesn't. Mummy's gone forever. Mummy's not coming back, she forgot me," he says dejectedly. I can literally see Mum's heart break. She smoothes Scorpius' hair and looks deep into his eyes.

"No one would ever forget you, Scorpius. Your father loves you very much, and so does Isobelle, and your grandparents. This world is full of people that love you, do you understand me?" Mum's focus switches between both Scorpius and I at the last sentence, and I know that she is speaking to me, too. I know that at that moment, Mum could have said so many bad things about Astoria, but she chose not to. She looks at Dad sadly, and I think she feels a bit of sympathy for him. They've both lost their spouses. Scorpius looks at Mum wondrously.

"And you, too? Do you love me, too?" Mum looks between Scorpius and I again."

"Of course. I love you, too."

* * *

***(A/N: Yay! Got the chapter up! So, I didn't want this one to be all intense because last chapter was, and I didn't want to completely just dump Isobelle's life with grief, so I put some Isobelle/Holden there to lighten the mood, and since you guys love that pairing so much. Seriously, it makes me feel accomplished as a writer how strongly you guys feel about Isobelle and Astoria since Isobelle in an OC, and, let's face it, Astoria might as well be, too. It makes me feel really accomplished as a writer. So, Hermione and Draco are really trying to work out some kinks. Like, it's obviously going to take them a while to form an actual relationship, but I do believe that they could make something work, even if it's just for the kids. Yes, lots of feelings in this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)**

****Oh, and to anyone who's curious, a meter and half is equivalent to 4'11 or 5'0**


	21. Chapter 21

***(J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!)**

***(I just got back from camp this weekend! I had a lot of fun! Thanks to all my lovely readers and all their wonderful reviews! And thanks for bearing with me since I've been leaving so much lately! On to the story.)**

* * *

"Dad, may I talk to you?" I ask timidly, stepping into the living room. Dad's normally at home a lot earlier now, so that he can pick Scorpius up from day school. Scorpius has been adjusting to Astoria being gone for the past week, but I know he still misses her somewhat. He never talks about her, though. Dad and Astoria have been annulled, so it's like their marriage never even happened. Scorpius talks about Mum a lot more instead.

"Do you need something?" Dad asks from behind his newspaper. I sit down on the sofa accross from him.

"Do you ever think about Mum? Hermione, I mean." I add. Dad sets his paper down and looks at me strangely, as if to ask who else I'd be referring to.

"It depends on how you mean that," he says plainly, no readable expression on his face. Merlin, I thought I made it obvious.

"Dad, do you ever _think _about Mum? You know like..." I don't want to say it outright, and I hope Dad won't be so blind that he doesn't know what I'm trying to ask him. Slowly, I can see the realization on Dad's face. His eyebrows furrow.

"Hermione and I are two-"

"-diffefrent people. Yes, I know that. But don't you two ever _think _about each other? I mean, you have a child together for Merlin's sake," I remind Dad.

"Isobelle, you can have a child with someone and not be with them anymore," Dad explains, sighing. I don't see why he never expected me to ask a question like this. I mean, my parents see each other in passing, and I have to admit they've been being _more _civil toward each other lately, but I don't know how much of it is just a facade.

"You never _were_ with Mum," I point out.

"I don't have to be. Your mother and I's parenting abilities aren't determined by whether or not we're together. You should know that by now," Dad tells me resignedly. I _do _know that, but at the same time I just think that if my parents could work our their problems, something between them could possibly work out.

"I_ do _know that. I'm just saying that, well, the both of you could get along if you really tried. You aren't as different as you think you are," I inform Dad. In truth, I think that my parents are _very _similar. They're both brilliant people, they love their children more than anything, and they can both be stuck in their ways at times.

"Starting a relationship with someone isn't something that can just be done overnight, Isobelle, especially with your mother. We both have our own families to take care of, our own jobs, and not to mention the fact that we don't harbor any romantic feelings toward each other. You can't expect to play matchmaker between your mother and I just because it seems convenient for you." It's not that it seems 'convenient' as Dad put it, it's just that, maybe Holden was right. And maybe Mr. Zabini was, too.

"Why do you hate her?" I question.

"I don't hate Hermione," Dad answers. Whether he's lying or not, I'm not sure. But I do remember very clearly Dad telling Mum that he _did_ hate her. Whether or not he said it only out of spite, I don't know that either.

"Then why don't the two of you get along? It doesn't have anything to do with me. You said that even you didn't get along when you were younger. Why? It can't be just because of her blood, and you seem to dislike her a lot more than she dislikes you." Dad doesn't look at me for a while. He looks everywhere _except _for me, actually.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Is that your answer? You don't want to tell me so _that's _what you say?" I ask. I hate how Dad avoids any question that has the potential to make him seem like he's wrong.

"She was always better than me," Dad answers stiffly. "No matter how well I did on exams, she did better. When I made her look bad, she always made me look worse. I don't think my insults bothered her, but hers sure did bother me, because they were true. She had actual friends, I didn't. She had people that liked her for who she was, I had people that put up with me. She made people like her, when I just made everyone hate me," Dad answers. I never would have guessed that Dad was _jealous _of Mum. If anything, he's always seemed like he wanted to be the exact opposite of Mum, not more like her.

"I don't love her any more than I love you," I assure Dad. At one point, I thought I did, but I really don't. I love both my families equally, and everyone in them. Mum, Dad, Scorpius, Hugo, and Rose.

"Isobelle, believe me, I know. And I know that you don't think I'm trying, but really, I am. I know I've failed you and Scorpius miserably. I'm not saying that because of Astoria or Hermione, or anyone else. I'm saying it because of _me_. All these years, I've been looking for someone to blame for why it was just you and I, but I suppose it was my fault as well." Is hell freezing over? Is Dad actually admitting that something was _his _fault?

"I don't blame you, Dad. Mum walked out. You stayed. As far as I'm concerned, you didn't fail me. Astoria left. _You _stayed. You didn't fail Scorpius either," I tell Dad. He looks at me meaningfully.

"I love you, Isobelle." I give Dad a half-smile.

"I love you, too. But you didn't answer my question." Dad looks confused.

"What question?"

"What do you think of Mum?" I ask. Of course, I'm not expecting Dad to go on and on about how amazing and special he thinks Mum is, because he doesn't think of her that way. I know that. But just some insight would be nice.

"She's a good mother," Dad answers vaguely. Well, I guess that's as good as it's going to get. Dad glances down at his watch. "I need to go pick up Scorpius from day school."

"Okay."

"You can come with me if you want, and the three of us can have a late lunch." Well, that sounds like a good idea, considering I haven't eaten in about six hours.

"Alright. You're a few minutes late, you know." It isn't like Dad at all to be late to anything. We apparate to the small school outside of Wiltshire where Scorpius spends the day. It's a wizarding school, so most of the children who go here are either around Scorpius' age or younger.

The walls are decorated with a bunch of pictures that students have drawn and posters including classroom rules, and the importance of washing your hands and such. Dad and I go up to the front desk. The witch sitting there smiles kindly at Dad and I. She has a confused expression about her face, as if she didn't expect to see us.

"Er, good afternoon, Mister Malfoy, Isobelle. How can I help the two of you today?" She asks carefully. That seems like a stupid question.

"Afternoon, Catherine. I'm just here to pick up Scorpius," Dad answers, pulling the sign-out sheet toward him. Catherine's eyebrows wrinkle.

"Scorpius isn't here, Mister Malfoy. You sent your wife to collect him, remember? She came by around ten minutes ago," Catherine reminds Dad hesitantly. Dad shakes his head.

"I did no such thing. Where is Scorpius?"

"Your wife picked him up," Catherine repeats slowly. "I don't mean to cause you any confusion, but is there a problem, Mister Malfoy?" Dad's expression darkens as he realizes what's happening.

"Of course, there's a problem! You let Astoria _take _my son without so much as a second thought?" Dad demands. My body goes stone-cold with nerves. How could Astoria do something like this? Scorpius is so young, and she only wants him to get back at Dad.

"She told me you had to work late, so she'd come to pick up Scorpius. Scorpius didn't object, so I didn't think anything of it. It seems to me that this is just a small understanding, I'm sure you can clear it up when you get home," Catherine promises my Dad. She doesn't know that there's no way of that happening. Not too many people know that Dad and Astoria are no longer married.

"We aren't married anymore!" Dad shouts angrily. "She kidnapped my _son!_"

"Calm down, Mister Malfoy," Catherine starts. I'm sure-"

"Don't tell me to 'calm down'! That's my_ son_! Did she say where she was going? Did she say _anything_?" Dad questions. Catherine has a pensive look on her face, but eventually she shakes her head.

"Not that I can think of. I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy. I'll owl you if she brings Scorpius back tomorrow. Let me know if there's anything I can do at all," Catherine says helpfully. Why the hell does she think Astoria would bring Scorpius back? She's an idiot who obviously doesn't understand what's going on. Dad nods distractedly.

"You do that. Isobelle, we're going home."

As soon as we get home, Dad's a mess. He can't sit down, he can't think straight, he can't do much of anything. Not to say that I'm much better off, because I'm not. I really hope Scorpius is alright. I hope that Astoria didn't just drop him off somewhere and leave him for dead. I wouldn't put it past her. Scorpius is probably confused and scared out of his mind. Dad stands abruptly.

"I'm going over there," he says, hastily grabbing his wand. "I'm going to get my son, and I'm going to fucking _kill_ her!" He probably means Daphne's house, but something tells me that Astoria wouldn't honestly be stupid enough to bring Scorpius back there. It's the first place Dad would look. Before Dad can leave, I stand up and grab his arm.

"Dad, don't! It isn't worth it! If you do anything irrational, we're never going to get Scorpius back," I remind him. Dad gives me an annoyed look.

"And who's being irrational in this situation, Isobelle? Because if I'm not mistaken, Astoria's the one who's abducted my damned son!" He yells.

"I know, I know. But if you do something stupid like that, you're going to Azkaban, and Scorpius and I are most likely going to be separated. It isn't worth it. Look, there has to be someone who knows what to do about this," I know I sound pretty confident about everything, but in truth, I'm not. I'm just used to being the voice of reason when Dad goes into his fits of rage. He's not one who's good at controlling his anger.

"Who? Who knows what to do in a situation like _this_! None of us do! That's why Hermione and I don't have spouses anymore! That's why everything is so bloody messed up! And _that_'s why Scorpius is gone!" Dad collapses onto the sofa and covers his eyes with his hands. I hate seeing him so upset, but I don't know how to help. I think I may know of some people who can, though.

"What about Blaise? He's a lawyer, he'll know something about this. And Uncle Harry, too. He's an Auror. And Mum, she works in in Magical Law, but she'll want to know about this anyway," I suggest. I know Dad hates asking for the help of other people, but he may just have to. This isn't something that we can fight by ourselves, because Dad and I honestly don't know what we're up against. "Dad, I know you don't want help, or you don't want everyone to know, but think about Scorpius. The sooner we can get him back, the sooner things can go back to normal." Dad laughs in spite of himself.

"Because things were so great then, weren't they?" He asks sarcastically. "That's _exactly_ what we need, for things to go back to 'normal'." I decide not to entertain myself with Dad's pessimism and go to the fireplace to Floo everyone for help. I Floo Mum first, and she says she'll be over right away.

"Isobelle, what's the matter?" Mum asks frantically, nearly tripping out of the fireplace. "You sounded like you were in trouble when you Flooed me." Mum spots Dad sitting on the sofa.

"Scorpius..." Dad mutters. Mum's eyes widen.

"Oh, heavens. What happened? Is he alright?" Dad shrugs. Mum looks to me for an explanation.

"We went to pick Scorpius up from day school, and he wasn't there. Astoria took him. We don't know where he is," I answer dismally. Mum gasps and clasps her hand to her mouth.

"She _didn't_..." she says in disbelief. Dad nods his head. "What are you going to do?" Mum questions. She seems as upset about it as Dad and I do. It's comforting in a strange way.

"I owled Uncle Harry, and Mr. Zabini. Maybe they'll know something," I answer.

"That's a great idea, Isobelle." Mum sits down beside Dad on the sofa. Either he's too upset to care, or my parents really are getting along right now, because Dad doesn't even say anything about it. He doesn't say anything either when Mum puts a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry, Draco," she apologizes. "We'll get Scorpius back, I promise." Mum doesn't appear to realize what she said, and Dad doesn't catch it either. She said '_we'. _As in she thinks of both her and Dad as Scorpius' parents, or she thinks of herself and Dad _together. _Maybe Dad doesn't think of Mum like that, but perhaps Mum _does _kind of like Dad. Or maybe she's just being nice.

"Isobelle, is everything alright?" Uncle Harry questions, coming out of the fireplace quickly. "Er, hello, Hermione?" Well, either Uncle Harry's confused that Mum's here at Malfoy Manor, or just the fact that she and Dad are sitting in such close proximity of each other without having an argument.

"Astoria took Scorpius," Dad answers for me. Uncle Harry doesn't seem to fully understand.

"Where'd she take him?" He asks. "What, have they been gone too long, do you think something's happened to them?" Dad shakes his head.

"You don't get it, Potter," he mumbles under his breath.

"He means taken as in _kidnapped_!" I inform Uncle Harry.

"Astoria and Draco aren't together anymore," Mum adds helpfully. I see the realization pass on Uncle Harry's face.

"Why would she have done that, Draco?" Uncle Harry asks, staying annoyingly calm. I suppose it's part of his Auror training. Dad glares at Uncle Harry.

"The hell should I know? Why do people do _anything_, Potter?" Dad half-shouts. Uncle Harry sighs, not in the mood to be on the receiving end of Dad's temper.

"It's just a question. I mean, if there's a specific reason, that could be some clue as to where Astoria may have taken Scorpius," Uncle Harry answers.

"Oh, I understand. So, if the reason is because my ex-wife is a crazy self-centered bint who wants nothing more than to ruin my life and hurt my children purely for her own amusement, where does that mean she's taken Scorpius?" Dad questions sarcastically.

"Look, Draco, all I was saying is that-"

"Draco, you alright?" Mr. Zabini questions, stepping out of the fireplace. He surveys his surroundings, seemingly caught off-guard by the people that are also in the room with him. Mr. Zabini turns to me for some sort of explanation.

"We went to get Scorpius from day school, but Astoria got there first and took him instead. We don't know where she went," I explain shortly. Mr. Zabini rubs his jaw, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Draco, if it isn't one thing with her, it's another. I told you Astoria would be trouble. Daphne should have been example enough," he tells Dad. Dad turns to glare at Mr. Zabini.

"Blaise, don't start telling me all this now when it doesn't even matter," he says gruffly. "I just want my son back."

"Well, Draco, that could be a simple process, but it could also be a difficult one," Mr. Zabini says with uncertainty.

"What does that mean?" Mum asks concernedly. "Couldn't you do something, Harry?" Uncle Harry thinks about it for a moment, but then he shakes his head. He's an Auror, why _can't _he help?

"Not that I know of. I'm an Auror, it's only my job to catch dark wizards. Astoria doesn't really qualify as one of those yet," Uncle Harry answers.

"How can she not? My son is _gone _because of her! She took him! That's_ illegal_!" Dad protests. Uncle Harry nods sympathetically.

"I know it is, Draco. But I can't really do anything without sufficient information that Astoria is performing any illegal practices on Scorpius or harming him in any way," he explains.

"Well, we wouldn't know that, would we?" Dad retorts heatedly. Mum gives Uncle Harry a pleading look.

"Really, Harry, there has to be _something _more that you can do?" She implores.

"Not with the situation right now, I can't. To tell you the truth, this is more Blaise's domain than it is mine. Blaise, what do you think?" Uncle Harry asks. Hopefully, Mr. Zabini will have some idea of how to help us. He'll _have _to. He's done so much for this family, he can't stop now.

"Well, considering Scorpius is only five, it's highly possible that a social worker would be inolved if we tried to settle this on a legal level," Mr. Zabini begins.

"Is that bad?" Dad asks.

"It's hard to say. It could make things more difficult, yes, but it isn't necessarily bad. You see, social workers like to blow things out of proportion and find anything that could write you off as a bad parent and use it against you. For example, you'd already be considered as rather unfit because you're unmarried." Mum frowns.

"That's completely ridiculous," she says. Yes, that is stupid.

"Well, has Astoria remarried that quickly?" Uncle Harry questions. Dad and I shake our heads.

"She just lives with Daphne, as far as we know," I answer. Mr. Zabini nods.

"Yes, that's right. But I'm almost one-hundred percent certain that, if confronted, Astoria would most likely fabricate some story of how she took Scorpius because she fears for his safety in your care, Draco." Dad opens his mouth to say something. "It obviously isn't true, but it would justify her actions, in the court's eyes, of course." I don't see how Astoria could be allowed to lie so easily to the court system without so much as an investigation.

"How would I go about getting Scorpius back?" Dad questions impatiently.

"You'd have to create a better parenting environment for Scorpius than Astoria. Now, that could mean a number of things. You may be able to provide better for him financially, be able to send him to a better school, spend more time with him, or anything like that. However, the best and probably the surest way would be to provide him with a two-parent household," Mr. Zabini tells us. If the scowl on Dad's face wasn't apparent before, it's even more noticeable now.

"Are you telling me that I have to _get _married again to get my son back from that psycopathic bitch? That's bullshit, Blaise!" Dad shouts. Blaise sighs in resignation.

"Draco, settle down," Mum whispers lightly. "I know you're upset, but perhaps Blaise has some other solutions." I hope he does, too. For everyone's sake.

"He'd better," Dad grumbles, looking up at Blaise. "Tell me there's something else we can do."

"Well, as far as the whole two-parents deal goes, that doesn't exactly mean that he has to live with _you_. I mean, it would be completely acceptable for him to live with your parents, Draco." As if _that's _any better. Dad shakes his head vehemently.

"That isn't happening. The last thing I need is something else my parents can be up my arse for."

"It really doesn't sound like a bad idea, Draco," Uncle Harry says helpfully. "It may be your only other choice." Whether that's true or not, I know he still doesn't like it. And Dad's right. My grandparents won't mind having Scorpius live witht hem, but if it were to happen, Dad would _never _hear the end of it.

"Is it?" Dad asks Mr. Zabini. He shakes his head.

"No, but your other option isn't a very good one. It may be pretty simple for you to get Scorpius back, but when you do, it may not be for long. You see, if you're still unmarried, and Astoria marries before you do, she'll most likely be able to take Scorpius away from you for good," Mr. Zabini informs Dad. Saying that isn't a good option is an understatement. Actually, it's the understatement of the year.

"So, basically, you're saying that I have to get married to have my son back?" Dad questions dismally. Mr. Zabini nods.

"There isn't any other option that I can think of that would work better. All of the other ones still leave Astoria with the opportunity to get Scorpius back, which is something that none of us want to happen. I'm sorry, Draco. I really am," Mr. Zabini apologizes. Dad doesn't say anything for a long while.

"Does it have to last?" He asks finally. Mr. Zabini wrinkles his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Draco."

"Does the marriage have to last? Can I divorce the person I marry after I'm able to get Scorpius back?"

"I suppose it would be possible, but if I were you, I'd chose a marriage that has the potential to last, or someone you'll at least still see in the event that it doesn't. That way, Scorpius won't have to adjust to having another mother-figure leave him," Mr. Zabini advises. That's a good idea, but really, it's probably going to be hard to find someone like that.

"How long after I'm married can I have my son back with me again?" Dad questions.

"Actually, you may _not _have to be married before then. In that case, though, you and whomever you choose to marry would have to get a petition to be married, and then probably sign a contract after that. They're very easy to obtain, and they're essentially just a set of legal documents stating that you can't go back on your marriage," Mr. Zabini explains. This puts Dad to ease somewhat. So, as soon as he can find someone to marry him and sign those documents, we can have Scorpius back with us once and for all. Uncle Harry checks the clock overhead.

"I probably need to return to work soon. Draco, I really hope that you figure something out. I'm sorry, and I can't imagine what you're going through. Er, Hermione, d'you want me to tell Ron that he should pick Rose and Hugo up, or-"

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks, Harry," Mum answers quickly. "I'll see you later." Uncle Harry waves bye before he disapparates on the spot.

"I'm afraid I may have to follow Potter's lead, Draco," Mr. Zabini adds. "You know I'm always happy to help you, but I was in the middle of some important paperwork, and I'm not certain how long it can wait."

"That's fine. Thank you, Blaise," Dad says quietly. Mr. Zabini gives Dad an uncomfortable smile.

"Anytime, Draco. Goodbye, Isobbelle, Goodbye, Hermione."

"Bye, Mr. Zabini."

"Thank you, Blaise," Mum says before he disapparates. Now that the three of us are alone, it seems as if the magnitude of the situation is finally setting in. I keep having this unreal feeling that Scorpius will be running downstairs at any minute, asking one of us to play with him. My stomach sinks every time I realize that that isn't going to happen, and it could be weeks before I get to see him again. All because of Astoria. My entire life has been ruined because of _Astoria. _Even though she's gone, she's still finding ways to hurt me. This is just too far. The threats and things didn't bother me that much. They angered me of course, but not to the point that this does. I was too worried about being calm and collected for Dad's sake, but now I'm letting everything sink in. Now, I'd like nothing more than to kill Astoria, too.

It's like Astoria knew _exactly _what she was doing. It's like she didn't take Scorpius the day she left so she could force us into thinking everything was alright, and then she would strike. But it wasn't. I don't care one bit about anything she says of Scorpius being her son. That doesn't mean anything to her. I know him better than anyone in the universe, Dad included.

"Dad, maybe you _should_ go kill her," I say angrily. "They can't put you in Azkaban for doing the world a favor." Mum looks between Dad and I alarmingly.

"No one is killing _anyone_."

"Fine, bludgeon her half to death with a blunt object. Let her die in the sodding hospital," I correct. Mum frowns at me. Dad looks like he's actually considering it.

"Isobelle, let's not use that type of language. And violence isn't going to solve anything. We just need to take a deep breath and be logical about this." I swear, now isn't the time to be 'logical'. Shit needs to be done.

"He's my _brother_!"

"He's my _son!_" Dad and I shout in unison. Mum sighs.

"Draco, it isn't like Blaise didn't give you any options at all. You'll get out of this, and you'll have Scorpius back to you before you know it," Mum tells him reassuringly.

"You seem to be forgetting one minor detail, Hermione. I have to find someone to _marry _me," Dad reminds her sharply. Mum purses her lips, as if she forgot about that herself.

"Hmm... That _is_ right. Well, if you think about it, I would think that you should first determine what it is that you would want your new wife to be like, and then marry a woman that meets that criteria," Mum suggests. It may seem a little obvious, but perhaps if Dad had taken the time to sit down and think like that in the first place, he wouldn't have married Astoria. Dad knits his eyebrows in thought and folds his hands in his lap.

"Well, I suppose she'd have to be a kind person, er, selfless really. And able to accept my children even though they aren't hers, and loving, too. She would have to be understanding, genuine, not willing to marry me only because of my assets. She'd have to be able to see the good in people and be very forgiving." Dad looks at Mum seriously. He fidgets with his hands in his lap, and he looks rather uncomfortable. Mum and I look at Dad, waiting for him to finish what he has to say.

"And lastly, she'd have to be... she'd have to be like _you,_" he says quietly.

At first, I think Dad is joking. I'm waiting for him to burst out in laughter and take the mickey out of me and Mum for actually believing him. But he doesn't. His face is completely serious, and something about that scares me. Mum's eyes widen, and I know that she wasn't expecting that either.

"You don't mean..." She says hesitantly, but we both know _exactly _what Dad means.

"Hermione, please. I just want my son back. I wouldn't ask you if I knew there was someone else who could do it," Dad tells her. Mum gives Dad a sad look.

"I know you want Scorpius back, and I do, too. I can't stand to think that he has to spend anymore time with such an unfit mother as Astoria. But, Draco, you're asking me to _marry _you. Marriage is sacred, it isn't a decision we can just make on a whim. Not an hour ago, you just learned that this was a possibility. That's hardly enough time to give it any thought," Mum tells Dad gently. I know she's trying not to disappoint Dad or me, but she is. She can't come here to console us, and then refuse when we need her help the most. If she doesn't help us, we may never get Scorpius back.

"I've given it all the thought I need to. I don't care what I have to do. Scorpius is my _son_, and I'll do anything for him that I have to. You have children, Hermione, you _have_ to understand," Dad pleads. I've never seen him look so weak and vulnerable in front of anyone, especially Mum. Mum has to say yes to Dad. She loves Scorpius, she can't possibly let anything bad happen to him when she knows she has the opportunity to help.

"That's the thing, Draco. I have _children_. I assure you that it would be an easier decision to make if I didn't have to worry about the welfare of Rose and Hugo as well. It would be quite an adjustment for them to make, and I'm not sure how they would take to it, or quite honestly, how you would get on with them," Mum explains. Dad gives Mum a look.

"I wouldn't _ever _think of treating Rose and Hugo any differently than I do Isobelle and Scorpius. That's the reason Astoria and I separated, do you honestly think that I would do it to _your _children?" He questions, sounding offended. I know that he isn't trying to sound annoyed with Mum, but she shouldn't have thought something like that, considering who she's speaking to.

"Now that I consider it, I don't think that you would. You've been very kind to Hugo and Rose, but I just... I just don't know." What can she be unsure about?

"Hermione, I'm prepared to give you _anything _you want. Anything. Name it, and it's yours. I'll pay off your house, send your children to private school, buy you a _new _house, I'll do _anything._ I'll even pay all of your bills for the rest of your life, just _please_ help me, Hermione." Mum sighs and takes Dad's hand. I don't understand how she can touch him right now, it's almost like she's mocking him.

"Draco, I don't want your money anymore. That isn't what this is about. It's just that I don't think that people should marry people that they don't love, and we both know that we don't love each other. We've barely just stopped arguing," Mum points out. That may be true, but we all know that these aren't normal circumstances. My life itself isn't a normal circumstance.

"You begged Dad for a chance to be in my life, now that you've got a big one, you refuse? Mum, we _need_ you to do this. I needed you my entire life and you weren't there. Scorpius is the thing that matters to me most, and if you don't want to do anything to try to help us, fine. But I don't want you to act like everything is okay between us when things go wrong. I love you, I really do, but I'll never be able to forgive you if you didn't at least give this a thought," I tell Mum seriously. Dad and I need her to say yes, but if she doesn't, it'll make me feel better that she at least thought about it.

"Isobelle's right, Hermione. My children need a mother and-"

"Ronald is Rose and Hugo's father," Mum says firmly. "That doesn't change."

"I know that it doesn't, and I don't want to take his place if that's not what you want. I'll be as involved with them as you want me to be. But you're Isobelle's mother, regardless. Scorpius loves you as if you're his mother. That has to mean something to you," Dad says in a persuasive tone. I can see Mum's look of refusal waning a bit.

"It does, Draco. It's just that, a lot is going to have to go into this. This is a _marriage _we're talking about. A false one, one that isn't based on any emotion whatsoever. How are we going to get along with each other? What are we going to tell people?" Mum asks. Merlin, she has too many questions.

"That we love each other. As far as everyone else is concerned, this marriage is real. Then, when I have Scorpius back, we can go from there. It may work out, and it may not, but it isn't that much of a loss either way," Dad answers. Mum still has a wary look about her.

"Draco, I still don't know..." She says. I can see the look of defeat in Dad's face.

"Just think about it, please? Give me your answer tomorrow morning," he tells her. Hopefully, since Mum isn't on the spot anymore, she'll have time to give this some thought and realize how crucial it is for her to accept. If she doesn't, I don't know what we're going to do.

* * *

The next morning, Dad and I are sitting at the table, trying to eat breakfast. We're both anxiously awaiting Mum's answer, no matter what it may be. I don't even know how I'll cope if her answer is a no. I'll never forgive her, that's for sure. Dad is trying to read the _Prophet_, but if the fact that he's been on the same page for the past fifteen minutes is any proof, he's as distracted as I am. Without Scorpius, there's an empty feeling at the table. There aren't any funny stories to be heard, or questions about the plans for the day. The quiet is filled with an uncomfortable sadness, because the reason for it isn't good.

"How did you sleep?" Dad questions, finally giving up on reading the paper and looking at me. He has heavy bags under his eyes and his skin looks almost translucent. His hair is slightly disheveled instead of being combed back like it normally is, and dark blonde stubble is apparent on chin. Normally, Dad's a very handsome man, but there isn't anything attractive about him right now. He looks out of place in his work robes. Dad is usually very strict about keeping up appearances, but he's so upset today that he doesn't even care.

"Not well... I can't believe she _took _him from us," I mutter, using my elbow to prop my head up on the table. Dad doesn't even bother to tell me to move it. Dad doesn't say anything back, but I know he heard me. "And the fact that Mum can help, but she's still undecided. If it were me, there wouldn't be any question about it," I continue. When I say that, it makes me realize truly how much power she has. Depending on wether she gives Dad a simple yes or no, that could determine whether or not Scorpius will live with us anymore. Sure, Dad could find someone else to marry him, but the chances seem pretty slim. Dad told me that if Mum says no, he's going to ask Pansy. I hope that doesn't happen. One meeting with her, and I already know that she isn't someone I'd want as my step-mother, and her stupidity is barely a factor.

"Isobelle, Hermione's still your mother. No matter what choice she makes, you still have to respect her," Dad tells me. How will I be able to? Mum could be the reason that I never get to see my brother anymore. I know for a fact that if Astoria gets to keep Scorpius for good, she's going to see to it that Dad and I never get to see him again. There's no doubt about it.

"I know, but I won't ever be able to forgive her," I assure Dad. "And I know you won't, either." Dad takes a long sip of coffee.

"I won't be able to forgive myself," he says with a disturbed look on his face.

"None of this is your fault. It's Astoria's fault, and Mum's fault too if she says no. We didn't have anything to do with this," I tell Dad. He doesn't look convinced.

"I should have thought something like this would happen. I should have made sure that she wouldn't have been able to even be _near _Scorpius, and I should have told him not to go near her either," Dad mutters, staring down into his mug. None of us thought about it. If Dad or I had for one moment thought that Astoria would take Scorpius from us, we would have mentioned it or done something about it. But we just didn't think about it.

"I wish we could just find Scorpius and take him back ourselves." Dad gives me a tired look. I must have said that at least thirty times since yesterday.

"You know what Blaise said. We go doing that, and we can kiss any chances of having him back goodbye," Dad reminds me. I know what Mr. Zabini said, but it just sucks that there's nothing we can do but sit and wait at the hand's of Mum's good mercy. And even then, she may not agree to help us.

"It isn't fair. He didn't do anything to anyone," I complain. I just hope that Astoria _isn't _with Daphne. Compared to Daphne, Astoria's the nice one. "Scorpius doesn't even know what's going on, he doesn't even know why."

"Do you wanthim to know?" Dad asks suddenly. "Do you _want _him to know why we're going through all of this?" I shake my head.

"I don't ever want him to know. I don't want him to think of us any differently because of it."

"Do you think that he would?" Dad questions. I can tell that he really wants to know. I'm not sure if Scorpius ever talks to Dad like he talks to me, so maybe he's wondering how Scorpius is interpreting everything that's been happening.

"I think so. When you find out something that you don't like about someone, it's hard to look at them the same way again," I explain. I know that first-hand. In two short months, the way I originally saw both of my parents has changed drastically. Whether it's for better or worse, I can't answer that yet, because I don't know.

"You mean me, don't you?" Dad asks. He isn't angry, he's just asking. I nod, but then I shake my head.

"Yes, I mean, no. It's the same for everyone, at least I think so," I reply. Dad glances at the window again. He's been looking out every few minutes, awaiting Mum's response. This time, he doesn't turn around, his eyes fixed on a spot in the sky. It's an owl. When it gets closer, I can tell that it's Mum's owl, Giraffe. She let Hugo name him. I stand up to open the window to let Giraffe fly in. He perches himself on the inside of the window sill and I untie the letter attached to his leg. My hands are shaking so bad, I can barely do it. I give Giraffe some owl treats before he flies off. I take the letter in my trembling hands and hold it out to Dad.

"Do you want to open it, or should I?" I ask nervously.

"You can open it," Dad tells me. "Her answer's going to be the same either way." I know Dad's trying to remain calm now, but he's just as apprehensive as I am. This is the letter that could change our lives forever. It's certainly going to change how I think of Mum. I unroll the letter and scan it over, looking for Mum's answer. When I see it, my stomach does a flip. I wanted my parents to be together, but I definitely _didn't _want it to happen this way.

"She said..."

* * *

***(A/N: First and foremost, sorry for how long it took to update. Secondly, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I think that it's needed to up the intensity of this chapter. I really hope no one thought that Astoria was going to walk out and never be heard from again without so much as a second word. I hope this chapter pleased all of you out there! So DEFINITELY let me know how you think this is going to pan out! Thanks for reading!)**


	22. Chapter 22

***(A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews, and again I apologize for the cliffhanger. But, I think it's good build-up for this chapter! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**_Dad glances at the window again. He's been looking out every few minutes, awaiting Mum's response. This time, he doesn't turn around, his eyes fixed on a spot in the sky. It's an owl. When it gets closer, I can tell that it's Mum's owl, Giraffe. She let Hugo name him. I stand up to open the window to let Giraffe fly in. He perches himself on the inside of the window sill and I untie the letter attached to his leg. My hands are shaking so bad, I can barely do it. I give Giraffe some owl treats before he flies off. I take the letter in my trembling hands and hold it out to Dad._

_"Do you want to open it, or should I?" I ask nervously._

_"You can open it," Dad tells me. "Her answer's going to be the same either way." I know Dad's trying to remain calm now, but he's just as apprehensive as I am. This is the letter that could change our lives forever. It's certainly going to change how I think of Mum. I unroll the letter and scan it over, looking for Mum's answer. When I see it, my stomach does a flip. I wanted my parents to be together, but I definitely didn't want it to happen this way._

_"She said..."_

* * *

"Isobelle, what did she say?" Dad asks hurriedly. My vision's clouded with tears as I turn to look at Dad.

"She said _no_."

I can't believe Mum could be so selfish. How could she _destroy_ our family like this? I'm filled with such a feeling of anger and rage and hatred that I don't even feel for Astoria. Dad's mouth hangs open. I know he was expecting her to say yes. I was, too. We weren't even prepared for her to refuse.

"Give me the letter, Isobelle." Dad wrenches the letter out of my hands and reads it over. "'_Draco, Isobelle, I'm very sorry, but I just can't do this. Believe me, I do have good reason, and hopefully you'll be willing to come over and discuss it when you receive this. If not, I'm deeply sorry either way'. _How many damned excuses can she make? This is ridiculous!" Dad shouts, balling the sheet of parchment up in his hands and tosses it on the ground. Dad's right. Mum always has a reason for why she can't do something. _Always. _And it had better be a good one.

"Don't you want to know why?" I ask Dad quietly. I don't know why I even care, but I do. Dad nods.

"Of course, I do. I want to know what justification she can possibly have for refusing. I'll bet it isn't even because of Scorpius. She's doing it to get back at me. I know it," Dad growls. "I want her to admit it to my face." I have to practically run after Dad to the fireplace to keep up with him. He stops in his place. "What the hell am I even doing?" He asks himself. Dad disapparates, not even bothering to wait for me. I run to the fireplace and grab some Floo powder.

"Hermione Granger's residence!"

When I step out of the fireplace, Dad is already at work yelling at Mum. Usually I would stop him, but she deserves it. Actually, she deserves _more_ than to be yelled at.

"How could you do this to us?" I scream. "You _knew _we were counting on you!" Mum sighs. She looks like she hasn't slept either. She looks like she's been crying, too. What does _she_ have to cry about?

"Isobelle, I'm sorry! Both of you, you're asking _way_ too much of me! You gave me less than a day to decide whether or not I wanted to _marry_ you, Draco!" Mum cries back. I don't feel bad for her one bit. I don't.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, that this didn't work out accordingly! Believe it or not, it wasn't in my plans for the day to have my son taken away from me either! You aren't the only one who had to make a difficult choice! But you don't know anything about that, do you? Because when things become difficult for you, you always take the easy way out!"

"Everything has to come back to this, doesn't it?" Mum asks indignantly. "You honestly think that was an _easy _decision? No matter what I say or do, you're not _ever _going to let me forget what I did to Isobelle, are you?" Why should we let her forget? Everyone else will remember.

"_I'll _never forget! No matter how hard I try, I'm always going to have to remember that my mother _abandoned _me! I think you having to remember is hardly punishment enough! Everything's been messed up because of you! But you had an excuse for dumping me off, just like you have an excuse now. So what is it? I hope it's as good as your other one." Dad and I both stare at Mum with our arms crossed, waiting to hear the best excuse we've ever heard in our entire lives. To our confusion, Mum bows her head and bursts out in tears. They don't seem like those stupid fake tears that Astoria always cried, but they're real. She's actually sobbing.

"Erm...Hermione?" Dad questions, glancing down at Mum. She has her head in her hands and her shoulders are heaving up and down. It kind of makes me feel like a jerk for yelling at her. She's obviously under a lot of stress. I gingerly sit down beside Mum on the sofa.

"Mum?" I ask quietly. "We uh, we didn't mean to yell at you... what's wrong?" Mum shakes her head and she won't answer for a while. She keeps crying, and the more she cries, the more terrible I feel. After what seems like ten minutes, Mum wipes her eyes and her sniffling subsides. She takes some tissues out of the box on the end table and blows her nose.

"The both of you have to believe that I wanted to help you, really I did. I was going to say yes, but before I... before I stepped into a _marriage, _I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright for me to move forward, but it isn't... I just, I just had a _feeling_... and, Draco, I really can't marry you," Mum tells Dad pitifully. His eyebrows wrinkle and he frowns.

"Yes, we've established that. Why not?" He asks, an annoyed tone to his voice. Mum looks at Dad and I for a long while.

"I'm pregnant," she confesses. _What? _Pregnant, as in having a _baby? _No, she can't be. This isn't real.

"_Pregnant?_" Dad repeats, gobsmacked. Neither of us were expecting that. "By _who_?"

"Ron," Mum mutters. "It couldn't be anyone else. It was our anniversary a couple months ago, and we ended up... well, I had a feeling, and before I said yes, I just wanted to make sure," Mum explains sadly. How could Mum be _pregnant_?That's probably the worst news we could hear right now.

"How far on are you?" Dad asks. He still looks like he's in disbelief himself.

"A little over eight weeks," Mum answers. "Really, Draco, I didn't know. But I can't marry you. I didn't feel right about it, and this just confirms it." I'm angry with Mum for not helping us, but also for always having such damn good reason for not being able to. She has my future sibling inside of her.

"What will you tell Ron?" I question. Mum shrugs.

"I don't really want to tell him anything," she answers shamefully. "We weren't exactly planning for another child." Mum sure does have a talent for unplanned pregnancies. I don't know how Ron _isn't _going to find out that Mum's pregnant, though. I'm sure they still see each other around, and he'll probably hear it from someone else anyway.

"Hermione, you can't hide your pregnancies from _everyone,_" Dad tells her, speaking from experience.

"Well, I don't want to be involved with Ron anymore, and I don't know how he's going to take it. He really only wanted one child," Mum replies. I know Dad probably only wanted one child too, and _I _was the unexpected one. I'm sure he still loves me the same, though. "And Ron's leaving, anyway. It would just be easier not to tell him."

"Leaving to where?" I question.

"Romania. He got a job with Charlie. Ron never really wanted to be an Auror, but it was the job that was offered to him, and it was something he was good at. He's been thinking about it for a while, but with the divorce and everything, to him it just seems like an even better reason to go," Mum explains. How can he just leave the country like that? Job or no job, he still has children.

"What about Rose and Hugo? Do they know?" Mum shakes her head.

"Ron says he's going to tell them himself, it isn't my place. They don't exactly know where Romania is, so it probably won't even be news to them," Mum answers. That's sad. He'll come back and visit though, won't he?

"Oh, Hugo will be excited though, he likes dragons," I say, trying to lighten the mood. Mum nods solemnly and goes quiet. After a moment, she looks up like she's just rembered something.

"Speaking of Romania, Draco, I felt bad about not being able to help you in the way that you wanted, so I stayed up trying to think of anything I could. It may be far-fetched, but I think it just might work. Dad looks at Mum with interest. He's probably wondering what on earth this has to do with Romania.

"Well, what is it then?" Mum reaches out her hand.

"_Accio_." A book and a long sheet of paper fly into her outstretched hand. She sets the paper down and opens up the book to a page she's marked. "Blaise didn't mention it yesterday, but perhaps he just didn't know..."

"Didn't know what?" I ask.

"Isobelle, you suffered from anxiety as a child, didn't you?" Mum questions.

"She still does," Dad answers for me. I don't consider myself overly-anxious, I just excessively worry about a lot of things that I have no control over. Mum raises her eyebrows.

"Even better."

"How is that a good thing? Hermione, you gave it to her!" Dad points out. Well, Dad leaving nearly every other week didn't help, either.

"_Because_, Draco, look at this. I bought this book when Ron and I were divorcing, just to know what to expect. It's a book on custodial rights for parents who are separating. There are a lot of clauses in here, considering wizarding separations are pretty rare and a lot messier than muggle ones. Apparently, if sibling-separation causes either of the children psychological damage, then it would be considered right by law to have them reunited. It's all right here," Mum beckons for Dad to sit down beside her. He takes the book out of her hands and looks it over.

"And you're sure this would work?" He asks uncertainly. Mum nods.

"Yes, I went to Blaise this morning to see if it was legitimate, and it is. The thing is, we would just need to get Isobelle tested to confirm the claim, and then Scorpius would go to you because you're both of their fathers. Blaise also told me that he's got some Veritaserum on handy for Astoria, which should make sure some things don't happen, such as her getting visitation rights. She'll probably say some pretty nasty things. Blaise also told me to tell you that when we get this done with, to be sure that you file a restraining order against Astoria. That would be for obvious reasons," Mum tells him. "I set up a Healer's appointment for this afternoon, because I really didn't want to waste any of your time. But since you're working, Draco, I suppose I could take Isobelle. I've got the day off. It's just that, well, Scorpius needs to be back as soon as possible." Dad stares at Mum, completely dumbfounded.

"_You_ did all of_ this... _for _us_?" He questions. Mum nods.

"Yes. Draco, I'm really sorry that I couldn't help you in the way that you wanted,but-"

"It doesn't matter. You're bloody brilliant, Hermione. Thank you," Dad tells her sincerely. It makes me kind of happy to see my parents working together and getting along.

"Oh, it's nothing. And Draco, I'm not refusing to marry you because I hate you, because I don't. The thing is, I don't know exactly _how_ I feel about you yet. I don't dislike you, of course, but it's just... _complicated. _If we were to ever get married, I'd want it to be because you genuinely love me, not because you feel like you have to," Mum says quietly. "Let's just take things slow." 'Take things slow'? How long is that going to take?

"I understand. But, how slow, though?" Dad questions. Something tells me that he isn't versed in the art of letting relationships develop.

"I don't know, Draco. We've started this entire thing backwards. We have children already, how are we supposed to raise four- _five _children when we're not even sure where we are in our relationship?" Mum questions. Or if they even _have _a relationship for that matter.

Dad shakes his head. "I'm not sure, but we'll find a way. We'll be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, and quite honestly, I don't think I'll be able to find anyone else willing to have something to do with me," he says, frustrated. I find that ironic considering when I was younger, many women wanted to date Dad. It's even more ironic that he somehow ended up with Astoria.

"I don't think you're a bad person, Draco. You have a lot on your plate right now. We both do, which is why I don't think that anyone will be able to understand us better than each other," Mum tells Dad, giving him an unsure smile. "I just want to see where things go from here. Agree?" Well, that's better than nothing.

"I agree. Really, Hermione, I can't thank you enough. I'm sure Scorpius will be eternally grateful to you as well." Mum smiles at Dad, probably thinking about the massive hug she'll get from Scorpius when she sees him next. "Isobelle, do you mind if Hermione takes you to your appointment? I'll have some explaining to do if I'm late for work again."

"Yeah, that's fine," I answer. Really, it seems kind of weird having Mum take me to the Healer's office. It's something I'm sure she's done for Rose and Hugo millions of times, but never me.

"Perfect. I'll see you two this afternoon."

"Bye, Draco."

"Bye, Dad."

* * *

"Are you nervous, Isobelle?" Mum asks, looking at me carefully. I nod. I hate coming to St. Mungo's, because I don't like Healers. They're some of the most condescending people I know. Of course, not normal Healers who just give you check-ups and things, but _other _ones. The ones you have to talk to and they tell you if you're mad or not. Mum walks up to the front desk and smiles at the receptionist.

"Granger... or perhaps I have it under Malfoy, I can't remember." The receptionist checks the big schedule on her desk.

"Here it is... Isobelle Malfoy? For one- thirty, correct?" Mum nods.

"That's it."

"Well, Healer Rhodes should be ready soon, she's the only psychiatric specialist in today. She's great with children," the receptionist tells Mum. I'm not a child, I'm fourteen. And I certainly don't have a child's life, either.

"Great, thank you," Mum says kindly, beckoning for me to take a seat with her while we wait. I absolutely hate being at the Healers'. It wasn't so bad when I broke my arm, but I'm here today to be _diagnosed. _I don't even like that word. The only thought that keeps me from rolling around on the floor and begging Mum to take me home is that I'm doing this for Scorpius.

"Isobelle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Mum apologizes. Is it that obvious?

"It's for Scorpius," I remind Mum, giving her a weak smile. In truth, my stomach feels queasy, like I'm going to revisit my breakfast soon. Food and I really aren't getting along today.

"How bad is it, really?" Mum questions.

"My anxiety? Well, when I was younger, I suffered from separation anxiety. You know, without you there, and Dad travelling as often as he does. Now, I'm sure it's just progressed to anxiety in general," I tell Mum. She gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Isobelle. I hope it isn't too terrible." I shake my head.

"It isn't. Really it's just a constant feeling of impending doom and stress that makes me rather nervous at times," I explain. Mum puts her hand on her forehead and smiles.

"I see you've inherited your sense of humor from Draco," she observes, looking up. A Healer is standing over Mum and I. She seems about Mum's age, with boring black hair, and plain white Healers' robes. She looks nice enough, but I suppose she wouldn't have a job if she looked mean.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I was just hoping to speak to Isobelle today and run a few tests if needed. Do you have any questions for me at the moment?" Mum shakes her head.

"Not that I can think of, and thank you again for seeing us on such short notice," Mum says.

"Oh, it isn't a problem. Isobelle, if you'll follow me, we can go right ahead and get started. Miss Granger, if you'd like to accompany Isobelle, that would be perfectly acceptable." Mum looks to me in question, seeing if I want her to go with me or not. I think I would look silly as old as I am, having Mum come with me. Also, I know how these things go, and I'd rather just do it by myself.

"It's fine, Mum. You can stay here," I tell Mum gently, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Surprisingly, she seems relieved. I'm sure she didn't really want to hear my private conversation with the Healer anyway. I stand up to follow Healer Rhodes. "Er, I'll be back in a little while. This usually doesn't take too long." Mum makes a face at me when I say 'usually'. I used to visit the Healers' once a month when I was younger. I hated it. Dad practically had to drag me by my ankles to get me to go.

"Right this way, Isobelle." I follow Healer Rhodes down the long narrow hallway to her room. I hate these rooms. They're completely white, save for the two brown sofas in the middle of the room. There may as well be pads covering all four walls. Healer Rhodes sits down and gestures for me to have a seat on the sofa across from her.

"How are you today, Isobelle?" She asks kindly, giving me one of those false, Healer-y smiles.

"Well enough, I suppose," I answer. It makes me feel uneasy when I notice Healer Rhodes has a Quick-Quotes-Quill out, and it's jotting things down on her clipboard. "Erm, what's it writing?" I question.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just recording our conversation so that I can re-analyze it later if I need to. It's nothing to worry about," Healer Rhodes assures me, still smiling. "Pardon that terrible joke." I frown. That isn't even funny. She examines some of the papers on her clipboard.

"It seems as if you haven't been here in a while," she observes. I haven't. I haven't come to speak to a Healer since I was seven. That's when Astoria started to assure Dad that I was fine, and we didn't need to waste time and money when there were ' far more important things it could be spent on', such as herself.

"I haven't," I agree.

"Do you feel as if you've needed to come back?" Healer Rhodes questions. Isn't that for her to determine? I shake my head. "Are you sure?" I nod. "Today, I have you scheduled for a diagnosis, so I'm just going to ask you a few questions, and then we'll go from there."

"Okay." Healer Rhodes seems put off by my lack of enthusiasm. How excited did she expect me to be?

"So, for starters, Isobelle, how would you say that your separation anxiety's progressed?" She questions.

"I still get quite nervous when Dad leaves, or my younger brother. I'm just nervous that something could happen to them," I answer. I'm especially nervous now that Scorpius is gone and I don't even know where he is, but I decide to keep that to myself. Healer Rhodes gives me a look.

"And are you currently attending boarding school?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No, I come home every day." Originally, Dad wanted me to attend Durmstrang, but that proved not to be a possibility. It's a pity, because I quite wanted to go myself.

"I see, and is that due to your anxiety?" I nod. "Isobelle, what is it that you feel anxious about?" I don't know, _everything_?

"Well, a lot of things make me anxious. Like meeting new people," I start.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't know how they're going to think of me. Or if they're going to hurt me," I answer. Healer Rhodes purses her lips.

"Isobelle, it isn't healthy at all to live in fear that everyone you meet is motivated to do you harm. That can prevent you from forming close relationships with those who may really have your best interest at heart. Or it may very well have the adverse affect, and lead you to be too willing to form a relationship with someone who only _appears_ to care for you," she explains. When Healer Rhodes says this the first person I think of is Holden. I'm probably just being silly, he really does care about me. He said it himself. But what if I _am _trying too hard to have a relationship with him?

"Does that always happen?" I ask cautiously. Healer Rhodes shakes her head.

"It's hard to say, but not in all cases. You're only fourteen, Isobelle. I wouldn't concern myself with it just yet. Er, pardon that. Bad choice of words. So tell me, what else makes you anxious?"

"Responsibility. It just seems that whenever I'm trusted with things, even small things, I'm just too afraid for them to go wrong, whether there's a reasonable possibility of it, or not," I explain.

"Do you consider yourself a trustworthy and responsible person?" Healer Rhodes asks. Oddly enough, I do.

"Yes."

"What kinds of things do people tust you with?"

"Mainly, it's things like watching my younger siblings. Or turning assignments in on time, like at school. Sometimes I do types of errands for my parents, too," I answer.

"Do your parents often ask you to do things for them?" Healer Rhodes questions. I nod.

"Often yes, but unreasonably often, no."

"Isobelle, do you feel as if you've had, or _have _should I say, a lot of time to just be a teenager?" Definitely not. Most of the time, I forget that I'm as young as I am.

"No," I respond.

"Do you think that all of that emotional stress could have something to do with your anxiety?" I'd be shocked if it didn't.

"Yes."

"This began from an early age, didn't it?"

"It started when I was about five," I add. Healer Rhodes nods solemnly.

"Are there any memories you have in particular that make you more anxious to think about?" Merlin, are there.

"Yes, quite a few actually."

"If you wouldn't mind sharing a few," Healer Rhodes prompts. I cast a leery glance at the acid-green quill, still copying down every word I say. Something about it makes me extremely uncomfortable.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not," I answer nervously. Healer Rhodes gives me an odd look.

"Isobelle, I know that you've gone through some difficult things, but talking to people about them can make you feel better," she tells me in a patronizing tone. Have I ever mentioned how much I _don't _like Healers?

"It hasn't ever worked for me before," I admit. Every time I try to talk to someone, I always end up getting their input on the matter, which doesn't really leave me feeling any better.

"Perhaps you haven't yet found the right people to talk to?" Healer Rhodes suggests. How would she know? She doesn't know anyone in my life, and ten minutes ago, she didn't know me either. This isn't even what I'm here for. I don't have to confide in her, nor do I have to confide in anyone else. That is my choice and only mine.

"I don't want to do this anymore," I say, standing up. "Have you asked all of the questions you need to?" Healer Rhodes gazes at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"I suppose so, but Isobelle, I really didn't mean to offend you in any way. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you some more in the future." I shake my head.

"No, thank you. Sorry, but I'd really just like to leave right now," I respond. Healer Rhodes sighs in defeat. She ruined that for herself.

"Alright. Thank you for visiting me today, Isobelle." She should be thanking Scorpius. If it weren't for him, there's no way in hell I'd be here. Healer Rhodes stands up to open the door and let me out. I'm aware of her walking behind me the entire time, but I don't turn around. Mum is still sitting in the waiting room, reading some sort of periodical. She looks at me, and then at Healer Rhodes.

"How is she?" Mum questions. She's acting as if I'm sick or something.

"Isobelle is perfectly fine, physically. But I do sense that she's still suffering from some underlying issues," Healer Rhodes answers. They're issues yes, but the underlying part is debateable.

"And her anxiety?"

"It is still there, no question about it. In fact, Miss Granger, may I suggest that Isobelle return to speak with our psychiatrist?" I already said no. I'm not coming back.

"Thank you, we'll look into it," Mum says politely. I give her a look. I'm _not _coming back!

"Great. I'll just have this filed, get a copy of it to you, and the pair of you will be good to go," Healer Rhodes tells Mum. Thank Merlin.

"Alright, thank you." As soon as Healer Rhodes walks away, I turn to Mum.

"I'm not coming back," I say firmly. Mum gives me a confused look.

"Why not? Isobelle, it really isn't a bad idea to see a psychiatrist," Mum tells me. She's right. It isn't a bad idea, it's a _terrible_ idea.

"I don't need to see a psychiatrist. I'm not crazy." Mum sighs and gives me an understanding look.

"I know that you aren't, but really it's up for Draco to decide, and I'm going to go along with whatever he says." Good, because I know that Dad's probably past seeing the point of making me come here anyway.

"I don't see how that Healer lady can tell anything about me, anyway. I barely spoke to her ten minutes," I tell Mum, a disgruntled look on my face.

"She read your mind," Mum tells me. What a joke.

"No, she didn't, because that would have hurt me," I say, remembering the terrible effects of Occlumency. Mum nods her head in contest.

"You're talking about Occlumency. She simply _read_ your mind. Your thoughts, not your memories, Isobelle. Healers are trained mind-readers," Mum informs me. What? I can't have my mind read without being told first! That's the greatest invasion of privacy ever. So, she knows about Scorpius, and Holden, and _everything. _There have to be _some _laws against that. Healer Rhodes comes back and hands Mum a sheet of paper.

"Here you are, Miss Granger. This is your copy. Have a nice day, and hopefully I'll see the two of you again," Healer Rhodes says kindly. Hmph, she'd better keep hoping.

"So, what do we do with that now?" I ask Mum, gesturing to the sheet of paper in her hand as we exit St. Mungo's. A gust of warm air hits me in the face, contrasting with the near-freezing temperature of the hospital.

"We take it to Harry so that he can have a warrant made for Scorpius' return," Mum asnwers. Uncle Harry? But I thought he couldn't do anything for us.

"Uncle Harry said that he couldn't help," I remind Mum.

"He couldn't at first, because there wasn't an actual _reason _for Scorpius to be back in Draco's custody. But, now that you're 'suffering from a psychological disorder due to separation and general anxiety', there _is _a reason for Scorpius to be back with the two of you. It's sneaky, but Harry said that it'll work." I've never been more thankful to have Mum in my life than I am now.

"How did you even think of this?" I ask, amazed.

"I remember taking a look at your medical records a few days before we went to court. It just hit me, I suppose," Mum answers. She must have a pretty great memory to come up with a plan like that. "I need to drop this off with Harry, and probably speak to Draco as well. Would you like to come with me?" I nod. This will be the second time that I've gotten to go to the Ministry of Magic.

"Sure." According to Mum, the Ministry of Magic is only a block down from St. Mungo's, so it wouldn't make any sense to Floo or apparate. Besides, it's nice out.

"What are you going to tell Rose and Hugo?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"About what?" Mum questions, sounding distracted.

"Your baby. You're having it, aren't you?" I ask cautiously. Mum nods vehemtly.

"Of course I am, Isobelle. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to tell them yet. But, I suppose I've got a couple months to figure that out." Mum looks strong, but in her voice, I can tell she's scared, or uncertain at the least.

"Scorpius loves babies," I say helpfully, hoping Mum will catch the subliminal hint I'm dropping. Mum gives me a tired sigh.

"Isobelle, you know things aren't that simple. Your father and I are-"

"'Seeing where things go'," I finish dramatically. "Does that mean you two are seeing _each other_?" I ask curiously. Mum's eyebrows wrinkle.

"Well, yes, I would suppose it does. What is that look for?" Mum questions, referring to the famous Malfoy smirk on my face.

"If you and Dad are seeing each other, that means you _have_ to go out on a date so that it's official. Saturday, after Scorpius is back, you and Dad are going to go out to dinner," I decide. Mum looks at me uncomfortably.

"Isobelle, I couldn't just-"

"Yes, you could. I'll babysit," I offer.

"But, Healer Rhodes said-"

"Healer Rhodes makes her money off of telling people that they aren't right in the head. I'm fine enough to watch them. Seriously, you two need to go out. It'll take your mind off things," I tell Mum in a persuasive tone. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Dad tonight. I think he'll say yes." A weary smile plays across Mum's face.

"Isobelle, you truly are something else. We're here," Mum announces, staring at what looks like an abandoned building. Something tells me this isn't the Ministry of Magic.

"Are we really?" I ask thinking Mum's kidding. Mum nods, opening the door.

"Of course, we are. It's just down these stairs." Oh, right. I remember reading somewhere that the entire Ministry is located underground. It just doesn't seem like it when you're actually inside. At the landing of the staircase, we come to wide black doors with the Ministry of Magic's crest on them. Mum holds the door open for me as we walk inside. Now I'm sure we're in the right place. Luckily, Mum works here, so we don't have to wait in the long check-in line. I follow her to the elevator.

"What level is Uncle Harry on?" I ask.

"Aurors are on Level Two," Mum answers.

"What about you?" I question.

"I'm on Level Two as well," she informs me. "Here we are." The elevator door opens and Mum and I step out. This hall seems a lot larger than Level Five, where Dad's office is. Mum leads me to the end of the hall where the Aurors' offices are. Uncle Harry's is at the very end, because he's the head. Mum knocks lightly on the door.

"Come in," Uncle Harry calls from the other side. Mum opens the heavy wooden door. Uncle Harry is sitting at his desk, speaking with... Dad? What's he doing in here already?

"Great, Harry, you got my text, " Mum says, ushering me inside the office and shutting the door.

"Text?" Dad questions, looking confused.

"To bring you here. I didn't know if you'd be busy when Isobelle and I arrived," Mum explains.

"Did you get the document?" Uncle Harry questions. Mum nods, handing him the sheet of paper from Healer Rhodes. Uncle Harry looks it over. "Brilliant."

"How did it go?" Dad questions. "I suppose I should have told you, Hermione, but Isobelle has quite an aversion to Healers," he tells Mum.

"Yes, I found that out today, but it was worth it, wasn't it Isobelle?" Mum asks. I nod.

"Definitely. For Scorpius."

"Like I said, Hermione, I really can't be more thankful," Dad tells her again. Mum smiles at him. I subtly nudge her on the shoulder, reminding her of our earlier conversation. Uncle Harry clears his throat and gives Mum and Dad a look over the rims of his glasses. He's probably confused beyond words.

"I was just telling Draco here that after I get this warrant together, we could possibly have Scorpius back with you in the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours," Uncle Harry informs us. "How does that sound, Isobelle?"

"It sounds like that can't come soon enough." I answer. "Thanks so much, Uncle Harry." Uncle Harry smiles at me.

"You're welcome, Isobelle."

"How will you find Scorpius and Astoria, though?" I question, suddenly thinking of it. Mum and Dad look at Uncle Harry in interest, as if they haven't thought of it either.

"Believe me, it won't be difficult. Aurors are some of the best trackers on the planet," Uncle Harry informs me. Well, that would make sense.

"Oh."

"What will happen to Astoria?" Mum questions curiously. The look on her face says that she hopes it's something terrible. That's funny considering she was _so _against Dad killing her yesterday.

"We should stone her," I suggest, remembering the idea from a book I read on Medieval muggle torture. "Or quarter her. I'm not too picky, as long as I get to watch." Something about the image of all four of Astoria's limbs being dragged off by unicorns going in different directions excites me. I don't know what it is.

"Perhaps Healer Rhodes was right, Isobelle. It seems you have some anger problems that need to be resolved," Mum says in a warning tone. I cross my arms and sink down in the chair beside Dad.

"Hermione's right, Isobelle. Besides, where are we going to find _four _horses in the middle of Wizarding London?" He asks.

"Unicorns would work," I suggest.

"You're right. Brilliant idea."

"_Draco!_" Mum hisses. "We are _not _encouraging violence!" Dad sighs.

"It isn't _violence, _Hermione. Actually, she read that in a book, so I'm merely stimulating her mind," Dad corrects. Mum rolls her eyes. She doesn't yet know that she can't win an argument against two Malfoys. There just isn't a possibility.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Mum apologizes, giving both Dad and I steely glances. "You were saying?" Uncle Harry adjusts his glasses.

"Well, there's no saying for certain, but I'm sure that Astoria wouldn't be allowed to contact any of you, or those related to you for that matter, or she would most likely face some time in Azkaban. Then, as Blaise told you Hermione, she's also going to be questioned, and there'll be some Veritaserum on hand for that." Uncle Harry informs us. If it were up to me, Astoria would be in Azkaban for the rest of her pathetic life.

"And when you have Scorpius, how will he be brought back to us?" Dad questions. Uncle Harry puts his fist under his chin in thought.

"Well, what would be convenient for you, Draco?" He asks.

"Anything. As long as my son's back with me, I don't care," Dad answers.

"You know, since your schedule's changed, I could bring him over. Or Hermione could. Scorpius knows her at least," Uncle Harry suggests. Mum starts at hearing her name.

"Oh, yes, that would be fine, Draco. If it's fine with you," Mum answers.

"Of course, it's fine with me." Uncle Harry turns to me, an eyebrow raised.

"You two seem to be getting along well," he observes, then looking at Mum and Dad. "Is there something that I'm missing?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I could possibly be getting along with Hermione?" Dad asks, seeming a bit irritated. Uncle Harry bows his head and starts laughing. Dad scowls at him.

"Finished yet, Potter?"

"Sorry, that was inappropriate of me."

"Harry," Mum admonishes. "Draco's right. We decided to stop arguing like children and try out a relationship." She looks at Uncle Harry, probably waiting for him to flip the desk over and start screaming his protests at Mum. He doesn't. He just gives Dad a look like he's sizing him up or something.

"It isn't my decision, but if things don't work out as planned, you have children, just remember that," Uncle Harry says seriously.

"Of course, Potter. My children always come first," Dad scoffs, looking at Uncle Harry like he's an idiot. Suddenly, the door bursts open. Mum sighs.

"Oi, Harry, I was wondering if you had any more-" Ron stops talking, taking a glance at all of us. When he sees Dad, he stops and screws his face up at him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He asks rudely. Dad doesn't seem annoyed in the slightest. He actually looks the most composed that I've seen him in the past couple days. He isn't going to pass up an opportunity to make Ron look like he's beneath him.

"I could ask you the same, Weasley. Do you not believe in knocking?" He questions smoothly. I can see Ron's fists clench at his sides. Uncle Harry's head is tilted to the side and he has this weird passive look on his face, like he's watching a boring television program. He must be used to Dad and Ron arguing by now. Mum's somewhere in between. She looks annoyed by Ron, but also like she wants to say something.

"Sorry, _Malfoy_, but I don't expect _you _to be sitting in Harry's office with your bloody family," Ron spits back. He calls us a family like it's a curse word.

"Jealous are you?" Dad sneers, giving Ron a smug look. The look on Dad's face seems to piss Ron of more than anything.

"You wish! I swear, if I wouldn't get arrested...-"

"You'd do what, Weasley? If I were you, I wouldn't be so keen on making threats, especially considering your-"

"Draco, calm down," Mum says in a quiet voice, putting a hand on his arm. Dad relaxes slightly. Ron's face flushes and he glowers at Mum. He looks absolutely outraged.

"Hermione, I should have known that you were going to go crawling to him. That's probably the only reason you wanted a separation in the first place," He drawls. "But I'm not going to be there after you've had your fun and Malfoy shows you who he really is." I bet Ron wouldn't be so mean to Mum if he knew that she was carrying his child inside of her. And Mum already knows who Dad 'really is'. She's oneof the only people who can make him slightly less...like himself.

"Ron, it isn't..." Mum starts, with hurt in her eyes. She must decide that whatever she has to say to Ron isn't worth it, because she gives up. He ignores her and turns to Uncle Harry.

"I'll just come back later, Harry. When you _aren't _busy." Ron gives Dad another dirty look before slamming the door behind him. Well, that totally killed the mood. Mum seems the most put off of anyone.

"So, I'll have that warrant out by this evening..." Uncle Harry says awkwardly, trying to change the subject. "Are you alright, Hermione? You know how Ron is," he tells her in an apologetic tone. It must be hard for Uncle Harry to be in the middle. I have a feeling that he always is. Mum nods.

"Harry, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me," Mum assures him. "Besides, I'm not concerned at all about anything that Ron has to say." Uncle Harry gives Mum one more unsure glance, but he doesn't press things any more.

"Well, that's really all I needed from you three. Unless you think we should speak with Blaise again, I think our business here is done." Dad clasps his hands together and stands.

"I think that's all. Thanks, Potter," Dad says with a disgruntled look on his face. I don't think he ever expected to live to see the day where he'd be thanking Harry Potter. Uncle Harry gives him a small smile.

"It's no problem, Draco. I've got kids, I understand." I wonder how Lily, James and Al are doing. I haven't seen them in a couple weeks.

"Er, Hermione, I suppose I'll take Isobelle home," Dad tells her. If Mum's got the day off and Dad's taking me home anyway, he must want to talk to me.

"Bye, Uncle Harry. See you later, Mum."

"Bye, Isobelle," Mum and Uncle Harry say in unison. Dad opens the door to Uncle Harry's office to let me out. We're barely out the door before I can hear Mum and Uncle Harry engage in conversation, and it sounds serious.

"Why didn't we just apparate?" I ask Dad.

"There are wards everywhere," he explains. "You can only apparate in and out of your own office. I can't even apparate on this floor." That seems like a lot of security. But when you've got people who don't like each other in the same building, and possibly dark wizards in the making, it seems in order. Dad leads me to the elevator. It's barely half full, but he lets it go anyway.

"I don't like getting in the lift with other people," Dad explains at my questioning look. I can't tell if that's OCD, or just Draco Malfoy Disorder.

"Erm, okay." I ask. The elevator door opens again, and this time it's empty. Dad and I get inside. "I'm really excited to have Scorpius back," I tell Dad, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am, too, Isobelle." Dad and I ride the lift in silence a moment longer.

"I was thinking, for when Scorpius comes home, we should get him that new Firebolt. I think he'd really like it," I tell Dad. According to Teddy, the new Firebolt's supposed to be the fastest broom out there.

"Do you think he'd like that?" Dad questions. I nod. Scorpius loves anything quidditch related.

"Of course, he would."

"Great, then I suppose I'll stop by and get it tomorrow. Having a new broom will take Scorpius' mind off of things anyway." I can't wait to see Scorpius' face when he sees his new present. Actually, I can't wait to see Scorpius' face period. The lift stops on the Atrium floor and Dad and I step out. People are milling about, carrying stacks of papers and briefcases. I follow Dad closely to the fireplaces on the other side, not wanting to get mixed up in the crowd. Dad grabs some Floo powder and we step into the fireplace nearest us.

"Malfoy Manor!" As soon as I step out, I collapse on the sofa. I'm tired.

"Are you okay, Isobelle?" Dad asks. I nod.

"Yeah. So, you and Mum, huh?" I question, giving Dad a look. He sits in his chair and props his feet up.

"I suppose so..." Dad replies, looking like he doesn't quite believe it himself. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"If you and Mum are going to 'try a relationship', you have to make it official. You have to go on a date," I inform Dad. He looks at me like I've just told him I want Astoria back or something.

"Isobelle, I'd-"

"Love to go on a date with Mum? I know. Yes, Dad, Saturday sounds great. I already told Mum that I'd babysit," I tell Dad. His eyebrows wrinkle.

"You already spoke to Hermione about this?" He asks disbelievingly. I nod my head up and down.

"Yep, because you guys need to _relax. _Together. So, when we see her again, you should ask her out. Take her to that place we went to for your birthday. It's really nice and fancy, Mum'll like it," I promise Dad. Dad sighs and rubs his chin. He still looks bit reluctant, but there's no way he's saying no. He and Mum are _going _on that date. I'm not giving them a choice.

"Isobelle, I can't leave you at home by yourself with three young children," Dad tells me. "Scorpius by himself is different, but Rose and Hugo, too?" I wish Dad would stop worrying about me.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I'll just play a game or something with the lot of them, they'll be asleep in an hour. Besides, I'll be dealing with _four _younger siblings soon enough," I remind him. "Can you believe Mum's pregnant, though?" I question. Dad shakes his head. He was just as shocked as I was when we found out.

"Of course, not."

"Good thing she told you _before_ you got married, though," I point out. I do kind of respect Mum for being responsible enough to tell Dad in advance. It would have been pretty messy if we found out after the fact. Dad nods seriously. He doesn't really say anything. "Did you want to marry her?" I ask quietly. Dad shrugs.

"I'm not certain. I was preparing for it, though," he answers truthfully. The more I think about it, the more I realize that Mum was right. If it wasn't for Scorpius, the whole prospect of a marriage between Mum and Dad wouldn't have been in the cards. At least not so soon, anyway.

"Well, at least now the two of you have time to see if a marriage is something you really want. Uncle Harry's right, we've already got too much going on for a failed relationship between you and Mum to ruin," I tell Dad solemnly. "But if things work out, we could be a real family." Mum, Dad, me, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, and Mum's baby. _A real family. _I've never had one of those before. Hopefully, it isn't too good to be true

* * *

***(A/N: Curveball! Just saying, but there was never any way that I was going to resort to Hermione and Draco being forced into a marriage, because that route is just so **_**overplayed**_**. But yes, Hermone is with child, because things could never just be simple, they aren't that lucky. And Draco and Hermione are going to try to date. Yay for smart Hermione, who figured out another way to get Scorp back! So, a lot happened in this chapter. Thoughts, feelings? What do you think? Leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

*** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! Thanks everyone, for reading!**

* * *

"Hey." Holden smiles at me as I open the door to let him in. I felt like coming over to Mum's house today, and since Mum and Dad are 'together', they don't really care how much time I spend at either of their houses. At this point, the court schedule is pretty non-existent. Scorpius wasn't brought back to us yesterday, so I'm really hoping that today's the day. I didn't want to wait in by myself all da because it would have made me a downright mess. Holden being here with me will pass a lot of time before I have to go back to the Manor.

"Glad you could come over." I shut the door and Holden follows me into the living room. We sit on the sofa, and I turn on the television. Holden looks around.

"Where's Aunt Hermione?" He asks cautiously.

"At work. Where else would she be?" I answer. Holden gives me a wary look.

"We're here _alone_?" He asks. I nod. "Does Aunt Hermione know?" I nod again. She doesn't really, but it isn't like it's a big deal.

"Yeah, she said it was fine," I lie. Holden still doesn't look like he quite believes me. I wonder why he cares so much. I move closer to him on the sofa and he hesitantly puts his arm around me. He's very tense.

"Er, okay. So, how're things going?" Holden asks. I wish he would just relax. I'm sure Mum wouldn't even care if she knew Holden was over. She doesn't seem to care about much of anything. I decide not to tell Holden about the awful past couple of days I've had, and I'm not going to tell him about Scorpius, either. Or about Mum being pregnant, and Mum and Dad. So, in reality, I'm not going to tell him much of anything.

"Better now," I answer, grinning at Holden. He doesn't smile back. "What's wrong?"

"Belle, I really don't feel right about this..." Holden tells me hesitantly. I hope he isn't talking about what I think he is.

"About what? Don't you like me?" I lace my fingers through Holden's. His hands are cold.

"No, that isn't what I meant. Of _course, _I like you. It's just that, I really don't think Aunt Hermione would be okay with this," he answers. Is he calling me a liar?

"I already told you that she was," I snap. "Besides, Mum doesn't like me spending all my time alone," I explain, noticing Holden's put-off look. I lean up to give him a kiss. He kisses me back, but it feels like he doesn't really want to. I kiss Holden again, hoping this time that he'll respond with as much fervor. I really like Holden, and I really _want_ him.

"We should go to my room," I whisper, playing with Holden's hair and smiling at him again. Immediately, he stops kissing me and sits up. Holden looks at me like he doesn't even know me, and that confuses me.

"I'm fine here," he answers quickly. I don't see what's wrong with him.

"Um... okay. Fine, then. You know, the other day, I was thinking about something," I start.

"Thinking about what?" Holden asks nervously. I swear, it seems that today he's more anxious than I am.

"You've met _my_ parents, don't you think I should meet yours?" It isn't that I have a genuine interest in meeting Holden's parents, it's a test. If he really likes me, he'll agree to it. If he doesn't, he won't. Simple as that. Holden wrinkles his eyebrows and nibbles on his bottom lip.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he tells me, avoiding my gaze. I try not to let my disappointment show.

"Why not? Will they not like me?" I ask. Holden shakes his head at me.

"It isn't you in particular I'm worried about."

"Who, then?"

"My parents don't like your entire _family_," Holden mutters. I don't understand how the McKinnons would even _know_ my family, on a personal level, anyway. Holden must mean the Malfoys because, from what I've heard, they love Mum.

"Why not?"

"They're Death Eaters," he answers plainly. He's wrong. My family are_ ex-_Death Eaters. They no longer have any ties with those who continue to follow Voldemort, even in his death.

"What does that have to do with you?" I question heatedly. "Please, enlighten me." Holden's blue eyes flash with irritation.

"My dad's older sister, my Aunt Marlene, was in the first Order. She was killed by Death Eaters," he answers. Maybe it's just me, but it sounds like he's _accusing_ my family of having something to do personally with the death.

"So, my grandfather killed her?" I question acerbically. "Because my grandmother wasn't ever a Death Eater, and my dad would have been a baby, so it must have been him."

"No, Isobelle. No one knows _who _it was. It could've been Voldemort himself. It's just that, well, we all know that the Malfoys were basically Voldemort's right-hand," Holden tells me. How _dare _he? How can he say that in front of me, and not expect me to take offense to it?

"And what does that have to do with me? _I'm _not a Death Eater_. _Maybe your parents need to get over their stupid prejudices," I suggest. Holden sighs.

"It isn't that easy."

"Why can't it be? You just don't care. I'm obviously not important to you," I tell Holden, crossing my arms. I know that's a childish card to pull, but I'm very upset right now. Once again, my family's Death Eater past is coming to hinder me in the future.

"You are. You know that."

"Do I?" I retort. Holden gives me a pleading look.

"Look, Isobelle, let's not do this right now. I don't really want to argue. Remember what you said to me? How your parents feel isn't going to affect how _you_ feel? Well, I'm the same way. I'll feel the same about you no matter how my parents do. I should be going, though. If Aunt Hermione knew-"

"Is that honestly what you're concerned about right now?" I demand, irritated. Holden looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Actually, it is. This isn't right. I'm sure Aunt Hermione wouldn't want me over here while she isn't at home." Who cares? I sure don't.

"It doesn't matter, because _I_ want you over here right now. Really, Mum should just be happy that I want anything to do with her in the first place," I say truthfully. Holden takes his arm from around me. I don't know what in Merlin's name is wrong with him today. He isn't acting like himself. Does he really care that much that Mum isn't at home?

"Isobelle, don't talk about Aunt Hermione like that," Holden says seriously. I haven't even said anything rude.

"It's true. And Holden, she's _my _mother. I can say what I want." Holden shakes his head at me.

"No, you can't. She's been trying her hardest for you, and it isn't fair for you to be so hard on her."

"I'm trying for her, too. You don't know the half of it. Really, I should be a lot worse to Mum than I am," I inform Holden. Actually, I should be hateful to Mum every chance that I get. But I'm not. I'm very nice to her. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't even have a date with Dad tomorrow.

"_Can_ you be any worse to her?" Holden asks. I wrinkle my eyebrows at him.

"Of course, I could. And you should be taking _my_ side. I thought you liked me," I say again, giving Holden a hurt look.

"I _do _like you, but you just don't get it. This isn't about sides. You can't expect your Mum to move forward if you won't. It's like you don't even realize the good things that Aunt Hermione does for you," Holden tells me. _Yes I do! _She's the one bringing Scorpius back to me, and Holden's telling me that I don't even care about that? But wait, he doesn't _know _about Scorpius! He only knows what I told him, yet he still wants to make judgements.

"For your record, I do realize it! But it's just a bit difficult to see past some things at this point and your ignorance isn't making anything better! You don't get _anything_!" I yell, feeling my temper rise. I'm really one edge enough, and Holden is the last person I want making it worse.

"Yeah, well I'm trying, okay? You yelling at me isn't making it easy." I wish Holden would quit being so dramatic. I don't know what's wrong with him today.

"Oh, come _on. _You aren't serious right now. I don't even get what we're arguing about. First your parents, and now this. If you'd just stop being so bloody slow and listen to me, it would be appreciated," I tell Holden, rolling my eyes. For a second, Holden's mouth opens in disbelief.

"God, Isobelle, you don't even realize the things you say, do you? You think it's _okay _to speak to everyone the way you do? I like you, but I don't like you like this."

"Like what, Holden? I'm _sorry_ that I'm not perfect enough for you! Maybe you shouldn't lie and tell people you like them when you really don't!" Holden stands up from the sofa.

"You know what? I _did _like you! I _do _like you, Isobelle! But you complain all the time about your dad's family and how much you hate them, and you don't even realize that you're _just _like them!" Holden shouts. He stands up to leave, and it feels like someone's doused me twice over with a bucket of ice-water. Am I really? I can't be anything like my family. I just _can't_ be.

"Holden!" I call after his retreating form. "I am _not_ like them!Don't you walk away from me, you git!"

"_I'm _a git? You're such a _brat! _How about you try askingnext time?" Holden opens the front door. "See you later, Isobelle." He shuts the door behind him and he's gone.

Fine, he can be that way if he wants to. I know I really shouldn't care, but what Holden said keeps nagging at me. If he really did like me, why would he say something like that? I wipe at the tears streaming down my face. I don't even get why Holden would care that Mum isn't at home, and how I speak to her for that matter. Who is he to tell me how to treat anyone other than him? I mean, does Holden even care about me? He said he did, but now I don't even know. And Holden called me a brat, which I'm not. Don't I have the right to be upset?

It feels like even though things are coming together, they're falling apart as well. I mean, Mum and Dad are getting along and Scorpius should be back tomorrow. I should be happy as can be. But at the same time, Holden's acting like he hates me, and I've never felt so alone. I hope he doesn't stay mad at me forever. Hopefully, he'll realize how silly he was being and apologize to me later. I'll forgive him.

I hear some noise in the kitchen, which I think is a little weird. I lean over the sofa to see who it is. It's Mum. What's she doing here?

"Isobelle," Mum says, noticing me. "I just forgot some papers that I needed for my meeting today. Great news, Scorpius should be home by this evening, after everything gets- are you alright?" She questions with a look of concern. Mum must have noticed I'm crying. Shedding tears over Holden now seems so trivial, considering Scorpius will finally be back with me since three days.

"Holden and I got into an argument," I admit, wiping a few stray tears. Mum gives me a confused look.

"Holden? Was he _here?_ Just now?" She questions. I nod sadly.

"Yeah, but he left." For some reason, Mum looks upset. She puts her hand on her hip and frowns at me.

"Isobelle, you can't have Holden over while I'm not here," Mum admonishes. Why not?

"Do you not trust me?" I ask. Mum sighs.

"It isn't that I don't trust you, but you can't have Holden- or any boys for that matter- over while there isn't an adult at home with you. That's highly inapproprate for someone your age," Mum explains. I don't get what in Merlin's name she's getting all worked up about.

"Well, he wanted to leave as soon as I told him you weren't here anyway," I grumble.

"Isobelle, you're lucky Holden respects you as much as he does. You could have really found yourself in trouble had you been at home by yourself with the wrong young man," Mum warns. "I don't want you inviting Holden over while I'm not at home." She's being way too paranoid about the situation. Nothing even happened.

"How do you even know that _I _had Holden over? Maybe he came over himself," I counter, getting angry. Mum looks like she doesn't even think that's is a possibility.

"I know that Holden wouldn't ever do something like that," Mum tells me. Of course, because to her, Holden is just some perfect little angel who can't do anything wrong and, like always, _I'm _the problem. I always get blamed.

"You would know that, wouldn't you? Because you know Holden a ton of a lot better than you know me. Look, I don't even want to talk about it anymore. Just go away." I don't even want to think about the argument that I've just had with Holden, and Mum's making it worse. I honestly thought he was one of the few people that I wouldn't ever argue with. Looks like I was wrong. Mum looks upset, but she turns and walks off. A moment later, she backtracks as if she's just remembered something she meant to tell me. I don't want to hear it.

"Isobelle, I've tolerated your behavior for too long, and have said nothing about it. But I have had _enough_.I don't know _what _has gotten into you, but you'd better correct it this instant," Mum says firmly. Is she joking? Just last week, she was all up Dad's arse about how 'rude' I am, and she's 'said nothing'?

"There isn't anything wrong with me, not that you've made sure of it," I retort. Mum shakes her head sadly.

"You remind me _so _much of Draco when he was a child. So stubborn, yet so confused and guarded. You're hurting, and I understand that. But you cannot and _will_ not disrespect me, Isobelle. I am your mother, and you're going to treat me like it," Mum continues strongly. I don't want to listen to her so easily. I don't know why, perhaps it's just in my nature.

"Is seeing Dad in me such a bad thing?" I ask. "You say it like it is." Mum shakes her head quickly.

"No, heavens no, Isobelle. I don't mean it how you think I do. It's just that Draco has some less-than-desirable qualities that I'm sure he never meant to instill in you. I'm afraid that a lack of respect for authority is one of them. It really isn't up to me how you speak to Draco, but you aren't speaking to me that way. Actually, I'd like an apology." I can't help the look of amusement that crosses my face when Mum says this.

"You want _me _to apologize to _you_? For what?" I ask. I'm not even the person who's wrong in this situation. Mum is. Mum nods.

"Yes, Isobelle. When you do or say something wrong to someone, you give them an apology," Mum explains dumbly.

"I know what an apology is," I inform Mum. "I just don't know the reason that I'm apologizing." Mum looks extremely exasperated. She sits down beside me on the sofa, in the same spot Holden was sitting not twenty minutes ago.

"You are apologizing to me because I'm your mother, and you aren't _ever _supposed to be so rude to me. Granted, things are very abnormal, but your respect for me won't be. I didn't try my hardest to be in your life so that you could dismiss me with all of those hateful words you use toward me," Mum assures me. I know that. And I don't ever intend to be mean to her. It's just that I'm not one who's good at hiding their emotions.

"I know."

"And I wouldn't ever _dream _of being with Draco if I thought that would jeopardize my relationship with you. I just want you to understand that there are different ways to express your feelings," Mum says sincerely. What does her relationship with Dad have to do with how I feel? I don't oppose to their budding relationship one bit. That isn't what's upsetting me. That isn't it at all.

"You have to get back to work," I remind Mum. If she's working on getting Scorpius back to us, I'd rather her do that than sit here talking to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Mum gives me one last look, but she doesn't say anything. She stands up and disapparates. Mum didn't even get her apology.

I don't want Mum to hate me. I don't want _anyone _to hate me. That isn't my goal at all. Sometimes, though, I fear that I'm just not too likeable of a person.

* * *

It's late, nearly half seven. Mum said that Scorpius should be home by now. Where is he? Why isn't he here with me right now? I glance at Dad, who looks just as unsettled as I do. He looks back at me. For a minute, we just exchange looks. I close my book.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm a lot like you, aren't I? I mean characteristically," I ask. Dad rubs his chin in thought. Finally, he shakes his head.

"I like to think that you're your own person," he answers. That wasn't what I was looking for.

"But just say that someone compared me to you. Could you understand where they were coming from?" Dad's silent for a while again. Finally, he speaks up.

"I suppose that I could. You're my daughter." That doesn't automatically mean that I have to be anything like him.

"Do you think that's a bad thing?" I question. "That I'm so much like you?"

"It would depend on whether or not you think badly of me. Or if the person who made the comparison does," Dad replies. "Why do you ask?"

"What if I told you that it was Mum who said it?" I ask hesitantly. I expect Dad's mein to change, but it doesn't.

"Then I would ask you what it was that made her say it in the first place," he tells me calmly. That sentence in itself proves to me that things have changed. Just two weeks ago, Dad would have automatically assumed that Mum meant that as an insult, and he would have been offended by it. Now, I don't think he sees it as a bad statement at all.

"I don't know, Dad," I lie. "But, is it true?" Dad nods.

"You are like me, Isobelle. Brilliant, attractive, determined-"

"_Stubborn, _arrogant, callous? I'm _exactly_ like you. At least that's what Mum said," I interrupt. Perhaps those weren't her exact words, but that was her general idea. Dad studies me, his eyes boring into mine.

"You can't play your mother and I against one another," he informs me. That wasn't at all what I was trying to do.

"That would involve lying, which, I believe I didn't," I remind Dad. He smirks at me.

"You would have made a great Slytherin." From what I've heard, being in Slytherin is the absolute trademark of a Malfoy. I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah? Not a trusty, _valiant _Gryffindor?" I tease. Teddy's told me over and over about all of the Houses at Hogwarts. To me, Gryffindor appears to be the biggest sham of a house there is.

"You aren't all too brave," Dad points out. Oh, and he's one to speak? "Hermione was in Gryffindor," he informs me. That honestly doesn't surprise me.

"Yeah, that was one of the qualifications to be on the Good Side, wasn't it?" I ask. Dad shakes his head.

"Not entirely. Essentially, as long as you _weren't _in Slytherin, you were considered good," he tells me. That's pretty stupid how your House can determine what people assume all of your choices would be. Even if I were put in Slytherin, Death Eater ideals would _never_ appeal to me.

"Does the name Marlene McKinnon mean anything to you?" I ask suddenly. Dad thinks about it, then he shakes his head.

"No, should it?"

"I was just wondering of you knew anyone by that name," I repeat. I don't know what I'm aiming to acheive by asking, because I don't have anything to prove to Holden. I just want to know for myself.

"McKinnon... isn't that the surname of that boy you brought over?" Dad questions. I nod. "Is she related to him?" I nod again. "Siblings?"

"No. You don't know her, it's okay, maybe I'll just ask Grandfather."

"Why would he-" Dad's distracted by the chime on the fireplace ringing. Quickly, he reaches over to answer it. I hope it's who I think it is. Mum comes out of the fireplace, but it isn't her I'm paying attention to. It's the little blonde boy she's holding against her hip, smiling animatedly as if he's telling one of his famous stories. Scorpius is home! Scorpius looks at Dad, and then at me, and his smile widens.

"Daddy! Ithbelle!" He cries, squirming wildly to get out of Mum's arms. She lets him down, and Scorpius immediately runs over to Dad. Dad gets to his knees to accept Scorpius in a tight hug. He looks like he could very well be the happiest man alive at the moment.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Scorpius tells Dad. Dad nods frantically and holds Scorpius at arms length, looking him over.

"I missed you too, Scorpius. Are you alright? Are you hurt? How do you feel?" Scorpius laughs at all of the attention.

"He's fine, Draco," Mum assures him. "Harry had him checked over."

"Yeah. And Mister Potter kept askin me all these silly questions, but I told him I was okay. I even played a game with Grandma, and I won!" Scorpius explains happily. Dad looks up to Mum, confused.

"'Grandma'? Where was he?" he asks.

"I was at Grandma and Grandpa Greengrass' house!" Scorpius answers. "Mummy didn't even see me after she taked me there, and then Grandma and Grandpa weren't at home a lot, but yesterday, Grandma played the 'Quiet Game' with me, and I didn't even talk the _whole _day!" he tells us proudly. I really wish Scorpius would stop playing games with Astoria's side of the family.

"She took him to her _parents'_?" Dad questions incredulously. Mum nods. It doesn't seem like an original place, but none of us thought to look there.

"It doesn't seem that she inteded to harm Scorpius or hide him well. She just wanted him away from you," Mum clarifies. That makes sense, because everything to Astoria is some type of game.

"Daddy, I'ma say 'hi' to Ithbelle, now," Scorpius tells Dad. Dad nods.

"Yes, of course." Scorpius turns and runs in my direction, knocking into me full-force. I bend down so he can hug me properly. All my thoughts about Holden are out of the window at the moment. Of course we need to make up, but now isn't the time to think about it.

"Ithbelle!" He says happily, grinning brightly at me. It's for the first time that I notice his front teeth are finally growing in.

"Scorpius, I missed you so much..." I tell him quietly. Scorpius nods.

"Yeah, that's what Miss Haminey said. She said you all missed me so much," he tells me. Of course I missed him so much. The house has been so quiet without Scorpius. For the second time today, I find myself tearing up. "Ithbelle, you don't have to be sad. I'm back now," Scorpius tells me gently, looking at me uncertainly.

"I'm not sad, Scorp. I'm _very _happy," I promise him. "Hey, Dad and I got you something." Scorpius' face lights up.

"Really? What is it?" He asks excitedly. I point to his new Firebolt wrapped up in the corner.

"You'll have to unwrap it and see." Scorpius dashes over to his new present. He examines the wrapping, probably trying to guess what is, as if the outline doesn't give it away.

"Maybe it's a puppy!" He guesses. Mum smiles at Scorpius, her eyes full of laughter. Scorpius has always wanted a dog, but Dad doesn't much like pets. I'm not a huge fan of animals either.

"Perhaps, mate," Dad says, shrugging as if it's a mystery to him as well like he always does on Christmas. Scorpius starts tearing the wrapping madly off his present. When he realizes it's a broom he practically explodes with joy.

"It's a new broom, Daddy! IT'S A BROOM!" Scorpius screams gleefully. "I like it, Daddy, thank you!" And people think Scorpius and I are ungrateful.

"You're welcome, Scorpius. We'll see how it flies in the morning. Sound good?" Scorpius bobs his head up and down.

"Yeah!" Scorpius turns to me. "Ithbelle, it's a new broom! I wanted that _more_ than a puppy, how did you know?" I shrug, unable to contain my smile.

"I had an idea. Can I tell you a secret?" Scorpius' eyes widen with interest.

"What is it? I wanna know!"

"Miss Hermione and Dad are going out to dinner tomorrow," I whisper, smiling at Scorpius. He looks at me like he doesn't believe me.

"Really? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asks for confirmation.

"Mhm." Scorpius whips around to face Mum and Dad. He doesn't understand the concept of secrets.

"Ithbelle said you're boyfriend and girlfriend! Why didn't nobody tell me?" He demands. I put my hand on my forehead. That isn't what I said. Dad and Mum both look rather uncomfortable.

"Er, we wanted it to be a surprise," Dad answers. Mum nods in agreement. Scorpius seems to accept this.

"Miss Haminey, you should be good tomorrow, because then Daddy will let you get ice cream for dessert," Scorpius informs Mum, smiling at her secretly. Mum grins back at Scorpius.

"Then I must be on my absolute best behavior, musn't I?"

"Yep. Are you going to dress up really pretty?" he questions curiously. Mum nods her head.

"I was planning on it."

"Kay good. Because you're pretty, you'll look extra-pretty," Scorpius tells her.

"Well, thank you, Scorpius. I hope that I do."

"You're welcome. Do I get to see Rose and Hugo?" Scorpius asks expectantly. He looks immensely pleased when Mum nods.

"Yes, actually, I'm going to bring them over tomorrow. Isobelle is going to watch the three of you, won't that be fun?"

"Yeah! I can show Rose and Hugo my room, and my toys, and we can play lots of games! But, we don't have a telly like you do," Scorpius remembers sadly.

"You'll still have fun though, I'm sure," Mum tells him. Scorpius nods.

"Yeah. Daddy, do you think Teeny will make me what I want for dinner?" Scorpius asks. Teeny is Scorpius' house-elf, and he loves her dearly. Mum looks uncomfortable at Scorpius' question, but she doesn't say anything about her dissaproval of house-elves.

"Probably so. Have you not eaten, Scorpius?" Scorpius shakes his head.

"Only lunch. I'ma go eat now." Before Scorpius exits the living room, he gives Mum a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Haminey," Scorpius says quietly, releasing Mum.

"I'll see you tomorrow too, Scorpius." Mum grins warmly at Scorpius as he walks out of the living room, carrying his new Firebolt with him. She turns to Dad. "Sorry, we were late. A few things didn't go as planned," she apologizes.

"Like what?" Dad questions quickly. Mum takes a deep breath and sets her jaw.

"Astoria was sentenced to at least three months in Azkaban," Mum answers. Holy shite. Astoria got _arrested! _

"Why?" Dad and I ask in unison. Mum looks uneasy.

"Well, Blaise put her under the influence of Veritaserum, and she sang like a canary."

"What?" Dad questions. Mum waves her hand.

"Muggle expression. But, anyway, she admitted to being behind Rodolphus' attack on Isobelle," Mum tells us. "She paid him-"

"Two-hundred fifty galleons, all in gold?" Dad guesses. Mum nods. "She told me that she used that for- nevermind. I should've thought about that, gold isn't traceable. Anywho, you're telling me that _she _tried to kill Isobelle?" Now, I have to admit that I always knew Astoria was a loon, but I never thought she would go as far as trying to off me. That's a bit frightening.

"Does that mean she's a Death Eater, too?" I question, trying to remain as composed as one can when they find out their step-mother's tried to kill them.

"I'm not sure," Mum answers. "But I can tell you that she's quite skilled in the Dark Arts, she made that much clear. When she heard her sentence, she went half-mad and incapacitated two of the Aurors and sent a nasty curse Harry's way, as well. But before that, she also told that she purchased a necklace that she intended to give to Isobelle for her birthday. An _opal_ necklace, one that I'm sure you're quite familiar with, Draco," Mum says, giving Dad a knowing look. Dad's face pales.

"How the hell did she get that? I thought Snape..." he mutters, his voice trailing off in confusion.

"I don't understand. What's so bad about it? Isn't it just a necklace?" I question. Mum shakes her head.

"It's a very dark object. Just touching it will kill you. It's taken the lives of nineteen people, almost twenty," Mum informs me. I don't know what she means my almost twenty. And Astoria was planning on giving the necklace to _me? _ That thought makes me feel sick to my stomach.

"The necklace could still be in the house," Dad points out. "I want a search performed."

"It was in your vault, Draco. Astoria had it kept there, in case a search was done on your vault first, I suppose. Had it been found there, you most likely would have been arrested. The necklace is in Auror custody now, it'll most likely be destroyed." That sneaky cow. I suppose Astoria really is more brilliant than people credit her for. She's gone through all this trouble to try and _kill_ me, and a few of her plans have been quite brilliant. It's a blessing they didn't work. Dad looks absolutely livid, and shocked as well. I know he's grown to realize that Astoria is truly crazy, but I don't think he ever thought she would go this far. I didn't. When I think about it, it's a bit unnerving to think that all this time, I've been living with someone who's crazy enough to try to get rid of me for good. Astoria really played her part well.

"Is that it, then?" Dad asks. "For Astoria's questioning, I mean. I don't think I really want to hear of any more murder attempts." Mum reaches inside her robes pocket and pulls out a piece of cloth. She unfolds it carefully and offers it to Dad.

"Do you recognize this? It was taken from Astoria before she was incarcerated," Mum questions. Dad nods.

"It's her wedding ring," he answers, looking it over. "I gave it to her."

"Is it hers specifically? Excuse me, but it looks quite old," Mum points out. Dad shakes his head.

"It's a family heirloom, it's been in the Black Family for centuries. May I?" he asks, his hand frozen over the velvet cloth. Mum nods.

"Harry's checked it over. He says it's okay to have back," she assures him. Dad reaches out to take the ring in his hand. As soon as he touches it, he drops it and yells in pain. His wrist twists at an odd angle and the outline of the ring has been seared into his palm. As soon as the ring touches the floor, the rug ignites and flames lap up the walls.

"What the hell?" Dad yells in confusion, trying to move. He seems stuck, rooted on the spot. I try to move as well, but I can't. This must be Asotria's brilliant plan. To burn the Manor down, with Dad and I inside of it. "Do something, Hermione!" Mum whips out her wand, and she looks just as befuddled as Dad, if not more. The heat is becoming near unbearable. The fire crawls higher up the walls, and they're closing in on us. Soon, the entire room is going to be engulfed in flames. Eventually, the manor will, too.

"_Protego Maximus! Aguamente!_" Mum shouts, directing her wand at the flames. To our horror, nothing happens, her attempts are futile. Mum puts her free hand to her forehead in thought. "Merlin, I don't know what else to- _Finite? Finite Incantatem?_" I keep trying to wriggle my legs free every time Mum tries a new spell. Surprisingly, that generic incantation worked. In my haste, I fall forward, clean out of my shoes. I hurry backward quickly as a line of flames snakes its way toward me, getting dangerously close. I draw my legs up to me and close my eyes shut.

"Isobelle!"

"_Impedimenta!" _The fire halts and die down a bit. Mum sighs in relief. "_Evanesco Maximus!" _Mum sweeps her wand around the room, and the flames begin to dissipate and die down, leaving the room filled with smoke. It fills my lungs and makes my eyes burn, and I can't breathe. I start coughing violently. Mum points her wand toward me. "_Anapneo._" I feel better, and it's a lot easier for me to breathe. "_Evanesco Claris." _The smoke clears, and I can see again. Dad seems to be quite injured, his wrist is obviously broken. Mum drops to her knees beside him and gently takes his wrist in her hand, looking at it. Herhands are shaking, and she's breathing heavily in shock and disbelief. He winces slightly.

"I have to mend it. This may hurt just a bit. _Episkey!_" A gross cracking sound echoes through the room and Dad grunts in pain.

"Shit, Hermione!" He complains through clenched teeth as he flexes his mended hand in front of him. Mum gives him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Draco. That's also quite a nasty burn you have. I've never seen anything like it, it's definitely Dark Magic at its best. I'm not certain how to treat it, really." Mum levitates the ring with her wand and scrutinizes it closely in front of her face. "It's been cursed. Astoria cursed the ring. Incendius it looks like, along with Flagrante and Transmogrifus. I should have realized. But, I touched it myself earlier, and it was perfectly _fine. _It was probably only set for _your _touch though, Draco. How could I be so stupid not to realize? I thought the ring was important to you, and you might have wanted it back..."

"Hermione," Dad says firmly, stopping her rambling. "It isn't your fault, you didn't know. Please, calm down. I'm going to go check on Scorpius and see about this burn before my blasted hand's got a hole in it." Mum rests the tip of her wand on the side of Dad's palm.

"_Glacius. _There, that should help the burning sensation, and maybe one of your..._house-elves_ will know what to do. If not, you need to get to the hospital," Mum tells Dad seriously.

"It isn't that serious, Hermione. I'm sure burn paste will ease it up fine." Dad stands up slowly, then turns to look at me, remembering that I'm also in the room. "Are you alright, Isobelle?" No, Astoria's just tried to kill us all. Me, for the third time apparently.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Draco, what do you want done with the ring?" Mum asks, looking to Dad in question.

"Destroy it," Dad says shortly, turning to leave the room.

"But, you said the ring was-"

"Destroy it." Dad doesn't turn around again. Mum's expression is pleading, but I think that she knows it isn't her that Dad's upset with. She points her wand toward the ring.

"_Reducto._" The ring disentegrates into a thousand tiny pieces, creating a small pile of smoking ash in between Mum and I. Mum looks like she didn't want to destroy it, but she's only following Dad's orders. Mum sweeps her wand around the room once more_. "Reparo." _The fabric of the curtains sews itself back up again, the singes in the furniture close up and fade away. In seconds, the living room is back to how it was before anything was destroyed. Mum sighs.

"That certainly didn't go as planned," she mutters. She can say that again.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, we'd most likely be dead," I remind Mum. I make to sit on the sofa, but first remove the top of my robes and set it on instead, making sure that they don't also combust or that the curse doesn't have any after-effects. When I find that it's safe, I sit down.

"You said Dad knew about the necklace, how?" I ask. Mum shakes her head at me slowly, indicating that now isn't the time to talk about it.

"I'm sure Draco will explain to you, later," Mum promises me. The look on her face doesn't say that there's much chance of that happening. I want to know why, though. He seemed surprised that Astoria had hold of it, and he seemed to know a lot about it, as if he was familiar with it some way. As if, at one point, he could have possibly _owned _it.

"Sorry," I mutter quietly, awkwardly avoiding Mum's gaze.

"For what, Isobelle?" Mum asks.

"For being disrespectful to you earlier. I know it makes you not like me sometimes, but I don't mean to be that way, I promise," I tell Mum. She sits down beside me on the sofa and touches my shoulder lightly.

"I don't ever dislike you, Isobelle. I dislike your behavior at times, but never_ you_. Why would you say something like that?" I peer down at my shoes for a long while.

"Holden told me he doesn't like the way I act. He called me a brat," I confess. "He said I was just like Dad's side of the family, like Grandmother and Astoria. I don't want to be like them." Mum looks at me seriously, making me return her gaze. I've looked _at_ her dozens of times, but I've never noticed how much I look _like _her. Her eyes are exactly the same as mine, but they hold a certain kind of sadness and determination that I'm sure only comes from surviving a war and still battling the aftermath that comes with it.

"Do you think he said it to hurt you?" She asks. I shake my head. I don't think Holden would intentionally try to hurt me, but maybe I really don't know him as well as I think I do.

"I don't think so, but it really bothered me." I didn't realize _how _much it bothered me until now.

"Then you aren't like Astoria or your Grandmother at all," Mum assures me.

"How do you know that?" I question.

"The difference between you and them is that you care what people think of you. You don't really show it, but you do care about how your words affect others. You just don't know that they do. If it were the other way, you'd say whatever you want and not care at all," Mum explains. I suppose she's right.

"I haven't ever thought of it that way."

"And the reason Holden told you that was because he cares for you as well. If he wasn't planning on being with you for a while, it wouldn't matter to him how you treated anyone, himself included. But you _do _mean something to him, so he just wants you to be aware of it," Mum tells me. I hope Mum is right about Holden, because what she's telling me does seem like the truth. Maybe Holden's always thought that way about me, and he was just fed up. But at the same time, it leaves me wondering if he's really able to put up with my life, or he'd rather have someone with less problems than I have.

"Thanks, Mum. For everything, I mean," I say sheepishly. I know Mum and I are still going to have to work on our relationship. It isn't perfect, and it probably won't ever be. But it really does mean a lot to me that Mum's trying. I just need to work on showing it.

* * *

***(A/N: Yay, Scorp's back! And yes, Astoria finally got what she deserved. So, yes, Isobelle's finally got the attitude-check that she so desperately needed. Her and Holden got in an argument, that makes me sad :(, but it's all for character development. So, thoughts on this chapter? Thoughts on Isobelle? Leave a review!**


	24. Chapter 24

***J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

* * *

I sat up awake all night thinking about how I've been acting. I came to the conclusion that I've been being so disgustingly childish the past few weeks, and I really should change my behavior. I don't know whether or not it was Mum or Holden who made me come to that conclusion, maybe it was even Teddy. It seems that Mum's been able to change Dad's behavior somewhat, but I don't know why she can't change mine. I really don't try to be difficult, but it seems as if no one understands that. One minute, things seem amazing and I really love how my life is going and then the next, I hate everything. It really upsets me because I know it's my fault, but it doesn't feel like something I can control. I just don't know what to think of anything.

"Isobelle, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Dad asks me for the third time this evening. Both he and Mum are still worried about leaving me alone after what happened yesterday. I don't want that to get in the way of their plans, though. They could really use a night out.

"I'll be fine. There're wards around the entire Manor, there isn't anything you have to worry about," I remind Dad. Scorpius nods in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll be okay. You _do _look extra-pretty, Miss Haminey," He adds. Mum smiles back at him.

"Thank you, Scorpius. Rose, Hugo, you're going to be on your best behavior, aren't you?" Rose and Hugo nod their assent.

"Yeah, Mummy, we be good," Hugo assures her.

"Mister Belle's Dad, your house is really really big," Rose observes. Dad nods at Rose like he never realized this himself.

"Yes, it is quite large. Rose, you can call me Mister Malfoy," he tells her, remembering that neither she nor Hugo know anything else to call him other than 'Belle's Dad'.

"Okay." Hugo looks up at Dad, craning his neck back so that she can see his face. If he reclines any more, he's going to be lying on his back.

"You gonna kiss Mummy?" Hugo asks, giving Dad a suspicious look. Apparently, Hugo doesn't like anyone kissing the women in his life. That's his job. Rose and Scorpius both turn to Dad, awaiting his answer. Out of the corner of her eye, Mum is looking at Dad as well. I wonder what she thinks of this question.

"Er, I'm not sure, Hugo..." he answers uncomfortably.

"You should!" Rose urges excitedly. It seems that she and Hugo are accepting Mum's split from Ron quite well. I wonder if he's told them about Romania yet.

"Well, Mister Malfoy and I should be going, now. We don't want to miss our reservation," Mum says hurriedly, trying to change the subject.

"Kay, have fun Daddy and Miss Haminey," Scorpius says, waving bye. "Don't forget to get ice cream!"

"Bye, Mummy," Hugo and Rose say in unison.

"I'll see you three this evening," Mum says to them. She turns to me. "Isobelle, if anything goes wrong, you're to Floo the restaurant," Mum instructs for the fiftieth time.

"Yes, Mum, I know. But seriously, you two go have fun. We're going to be just fine," I promise Mum. She and Dad both give me final looks. "Go on, you don't want to be late," I remind them. Dad takes Mum's arm.

"She's right, Hermione. We'll see all of you tonight," he says, opening the front door.

"Bye!" Three young voices shout together as the door closes. Seconds later, I hear the familiar sound of disapparating. I turn to my three siblings standing before me. Oh, what to do?

* * *

About two hours later, I hear the front door opening, and my parents walking inside. Their footsteps are travelling toward the living room. Dad mutters something and Mum laughs. Well, I see their date went well. I can feel their prescence in the room now. Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius have been fast asleep for awhile. I nodded off myself, but the sound of Mum and Dad coming home woke me up. Mum stops walking and shushes Dad.

"They're all asleep," she whispers. I cover most of my face with my arm and try to even out my breathing to appear that I'm sleeping as well. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Draco."

"I did as well, Hermione. I hope Isobelle didn't have too much trouble watching them," he tells her. Really, I didn't. For most of the time, Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius played in the backyard and they wore themselves out. Scorpius really should have Rose and Hugo as his full-time siblings. He loves them so much.

"I feel so bad for her," Mum says quietly. She must be talking about me.

"What do you mean?" Dad questions.

"It's just, she's had to suffer her entire life because of _one_ decision you and I made. When I think of it like that, I feel terrible. I can only imagine how things must look from her point of view. There isn't any wonder why she's been so moody lately,," Mum answers sympathetically. Moody? I don't try to be, I really don't. It's just that, sometimes, things get to be too much and containing myself is quite difficult. I'm trying to work on it.

"Do you think she should see that Healer you suggested?" Dad asks. "Just to make sure she's stable?" Of course I'm _stable, _I'm not loony or anything.

"I'm not questioning her stability, Draco. I just think she could benefit from speaking to a psychiatrist every once in a while. She could get some things off her chest that she doesn't want to tell us," Mum replies. See, I don't know why either of my parents think that would work. If I won't speak to _them, _why would I confess anything to someone that I _don't _know?

"Isobelle isn't ever going to agree to that. She won't see Healers. As a child, she always threw fits when she had to go. To tell you the truth, I was completely shocked when she agreed to go with you as easily as she did," Dad tells Mum. Because that was for Scorpius. I even shocked myself that day, but there isn't any sacrifice I won't make for Scorpius.

"I honestly think that we should talk to Isobelle about going. She's just so young, I don't like the fact that this is necessary," Mum says sadly.

"Hermione, you have to believe that I did everything I could for Isobelle. If I had known that Astoria-"

"Draco," Mum says soothingly. "It wasn't just you and Astoria, it was me as well. But now we have the chance to change that. Isobelle's going to be fine. We _all _are."

"No one could have ever told me that any of this would have happened."

"That what would have happened?" Mum asks.

"That I'd have a child with you, that I could possibly get _along _with you, or feel the way I do about you. Thank you, Hermione."

"You don't have to keep thanking me, Draco," Mum whispers.

"Really, I do." I don't hear Mum and Dad talking for a while. I crack my eyes open to see if they're still in the living room. They are, and they're _kissing. _I feel weird watching my parents share such an intimate moment. Something about the way Dad is kissing Mum is different about the way he's ever kissed Astoria. It's like he actually wants to, and there's actual emotion behind it.

Mum pulls away from Dad, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. She looks down at the ground. I think it's odd how she's acting so shy in front of Dad, considering they've had sex. I mean, I had to happen somehow. But I suppose they don't really count it because they weren't in a sober state at the time.

"We're moving too fast," Mum says quietly. _Moving too fast? _All they did was kiss.

"Hermione, I was with Astoria three years before I married her. That didn't work out. How long were you with Weasley? That didn't work out either. You can't honestly tell me that time should be a factor in any of this," Dad points out.

"But, Draco, I _knew _Ron. You knew Astoria. We don't know each other like we knew them. You and I weren't ever on good terms with each other. I know it isn't something we'd like to remember, but we can't overlook it either." I don't see why not. Remembering how much they hate each other will just get in the way of their relationship now.

"I know that we can't. But what I _can't_ overlook is how much Scorpius loves you and how much you can help Isobelle. You're doing things for her that I can't. Because of you, she'll possibly be able to get over all of this. Hermione, you're helping all of us. You're changing all our lives," Dad tells her quietly. I wish I could open my eyes wider so that I could see the exact expression on Mum's face right now. I wish the lights were on, too.

"I should wake Rose and Hugo..." she mutters. Dad reaches out to take Mum's hand gently. He looks at her with softness in his eyes.

"Stay," he pleads. "It's late, Hermione. They're probably tired. I can show you to a bedroom upstairs, there are plenty. You can even leave first thing in the morning if you'd like. Just stay for tonight." Mum's silent for a while, probably having a debate inside her head.

"Only for tonight," she concedes.

"Would you like me to give Hugo and Rose a bedroom as well?" Dad asks. Mum shakes her head.

"They look comfortable here. You're right, I probably shouldn't wake them," she agrees. In truth, the furniture is very comfortable. It makes a good subsitute for a bed when you're too lazy to go upstairs. For me, that's very often. Mum gives Hugo, Rose, and Scorpius one last look before she turns to follow Dad upstairs. Only after I know that they're both gone can I close my eyes and finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

It's dark out, and I have no idea where I am. From what it looks like, I'm in a forest. I can see the black sky, parted only by even darker leaves. It's cold, _I'm _cold. I'm walking aimlessly, I can't even see where I'm going. I'm blinded by the darkness. Then I hear footsteps. I can't tell exactly which direction they're coming from. I look around frantically, but I don't see anyone.

_"Who's there?" _I ask, hearing no response other than the echo of my voice and more footsteps. My heart is about to beat out of my chest. _"Hello_?_" _A rough force knocks into my chest, sending me backward onto the ground and knocking the air out of my lungs. A body presses on top of mine, a black cloacked figure. I can't tell who it is. A hand closes around my neck, keeping me pressed into the ground. I can tell it's a woman's hand. Golden blonde hair is spilling out out of the hood of her cloak. She uses her other hand to press her wand into my throat.

"_Three months!_" She screeches. Her voice sounds oddly like... Astoria's. The thought of that sends even more fear and shivers down my spine. _"The months I sat in that hellhole! You should be dead for what you did to me! You ruined my life!" _I didn't do anything! It wasn't my fault she tried to kill me. But now, she doesn't have a reason to be sneaky about it. Now, I'm afraid she's about to succeed.

_ "P-please..."_ I gasp. _"I n-never... meant to..." _Astoria rolls her eyes and sets her jaw.

_"Oh, bullshit! I should kill your entire family! But it would be quite a waste to spill so much magical blood, so I suppose I'll just settle for you and your mudblood mother instead!" _

_"N-no...please-"_

_ "Crucio!" _It feels like ever muscle in my body is being pulled far beyond its ability. It's the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. I scream, but it doesn't do anything to make it better. Astoria laughs, as if causing me pain is causing her so much joy. My chest feels like it's being pushed in from all different directions. My throat hurts from screaming as well, but I'm in so much pain that I can't even keep quiet. I just want it to be over. This must be Astoria's sadistic plan, torture me half to death, to the point where I'm begging her to finish the job. I don't even have the will power not to give her the satisfaction.

_"Kill me!" _I beg, the burning pain now coursing through my veins. My blood feels as if it's boiling. _"Kill me!"_

"Isobelle!" Hands clamp down on my shoulders, shaking me. Why won't Astoria just end it? "Isobelle!" I'm being shaken harder. I don't know what's happening, that makes me scream more. My eyes snap open, and my breathing is heavy. Dad is standing over me, clasping my shoulders, still looking at me with worry and a wild look in his eyes. I don't understand what's happening. I was just...

"Ast... Astoria's g-gonna kill me and... M-Mum!" I cry. Dad's grip on my shoulders slackens. He shakes his head at me.

"Nothing's going to happen, Isobelle. Astoria's in Azkaban. Nothing can happen to you," he assures me over and over.

"But I... I..."

"You were asleep. It was just a nightmare, nothing more," Dad tells me. But it seemed so _real_... I'm just glad that it wasn't. I still feel sore even, like Astoria actually attacked me.

"Where's Mum? Where is she?" I ask frantically. "And Scorpius... a-and Rose... and Hu-"

"They're fine, Isobelle. Hermione took them out for breakfast. They're fine." How can I believe that? How do I know for sure?

"I want to see them... they could be... they could-"

"Isobelle, calm down. Everyone's perfectly fine. It was only a bad dream." Dad takes out his wand. He conjures a glass full of bright red liquid and offers it to me. "Drink this." I don't want to drink anything Dad gives me. Who knows what it will do? Taking it would just confirm that there actually is something wrong with me.

"No," I protest, shaking my head. "I don't want it... I don't want it." Dad thrusts the glass into my hands and give me a beseeching look.

"It's just a simple calming draught. You need it." I look at it skeptically. Dad doesn't appear to be lying, and I _do _sort of need to calm down. I drink it slowly. As soon as I have the entire glass down, my body feels warmer, and a lot less relaxed. My minds also feels clearer. "Better?" I nod.

"Yeah." Dad and I sit in awkward silence for a little while. "So, how did last night go?" I ask casually.

"It went really well," he answers vaguely.

"That's it?" I complain. "No details?" Dad shakes his head.

"Not unless you'd like me to fill you in on our discussion about how the Authorities Department is really letting themselves go," Dad answers.

"That's okay. But, I mean, did you like _feel _anything? Were you nervous?" Dad looks at me like it's a joke.

"Of course, not. Hermione doesn't ever make me nervous."

"Did you kiss her?" I ask, already knowing the answer. I just want to see if Dad's going to tell the truth.

"Yes..." Dad mutters his answer. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," I smile. " Hey, Dad? Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer me if you don't want, but I just want to ask."

"What is it, Isobelle?"

"Do you wish things were different? Like with me, like do you wish you didn't ever have me?" I ask carefully. His answer won't offend me, because honestly, having a kid as young as he did, especially with the woman he did didn't really put anyone in a comfortable position. Dad looks straight into my eyes.

"No, Isobelle. I don't regret _having _you, but they _way _I had you, things could have been different, of course. Sometimes, I think your childhood was worse than mine. It's one thing to have to go through something _with _your family, but I'm sure you feel as if your mother and I weren't all too present. Physically _and_ emotionally," Dad tells me, a guilty look crossing his face.

"And you and Mum, you're parenting together now?" I ask. Dad's eyebrows furrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm always at both your houses. Mum, Rose and Hugo slept over here. Scorpius is out with Mum now. You know it's only a matter of time before he starts calling her Mummy, too," I point out. Dad tilts his head to the side like he's never thought about this.

"I don't think that's such a bad thing. Hermione loves him."

"Do _you _love her?" I ask, looking at Dad expectantly. Really, Dad and I have had our arguments, but he does deserve someone for him. And I think Mum's the perfect person. She's perfect for all of us.

"I think that I could," Dad answers. I suppose even he can't fall in love that fast.

"We'd make a good family." Dad nods solemnly.

"We would."

"I don't hate you," I say randomly. Dad looks at me, confused.

"I didn't think that you did..."

"That night I ran away, I told you I hated you, and I never apologized for it," I remind him quietly. I didn't even give that a thought until I apologized to Mum last night. Maybe if I can just learn to apologize for my mistakes, it'll make me more mature. Or then I'll realize when I'm making them.

"You don't have to. I know you didn't mean that," Dad tells me.

"That's why I'm apologizing, because I _didn't_ mean to say it. When you do or say something wrong to someone, you give them an apology," I tell Dad, quoting Mum. Dad looks at me shock.

"You really need to take calming draught more often," he tells me. I will, as long at it keeps me away from St. Mungo's. It seems to level out my mood anyway, and I think it will improve my behavior.

"I'm just trying to be different. I'm starting to realize that the way you treat people can really determine how much they want to do with you," I inform Dad. When I say that, I think of Holden, and how stupid I was being to be so rude to him. Dad raises an eyebrow at me.

"Hermione?"

"Yep." Dad sighs.

"Where the hell was she when I was raising you?"

"Did it feel like she left you, too?" I inquire.

"What?"

"When Mum left me, did it feel like she left you, too? I mean, she could have stayed for both of us. If you think about it, I wasn't the only one she left," I reason. Dad thinks about it for a moment, but then he shakes his head.

"Not really. We didn't have any relationship with each other other than through you, so it didn't really matter to me," Dad answers. "Of course, now it does." There's something slightly awkward about Dad saying that he cares for Mum. Not uncomfortable-awkward, it's more like unexpected-awkward.

"Mummy, I have to poo," says a voice, breaking the silence. Dad and I look at each other in confusion, until we realize that Mum must be back. We look over to see Hugo standing under Mum, tugging her arm. Rose gives him an annoyed look.

"You should have pooed before we left, like me."

"No you didn't! Girls don't poo!" Scorpius protests, rolling his eyes at Rose. Rose bobs her head up and down.

"Yeah-huh, I poo everyday!" She argues back. Rose notices Dad and I gaping at them with interest. This is the weirdest conversation I've ever head anyone have. "Belle, don't you poo?" She questions. Hugo gives me a look that says, _Well, do you?_

"Uh... well...I..." I stammer. I'm sure if Mum and Dad weren't in shock listening to their childrens' animated conversation about whether or not females defecate, they would have intervened by now. But really, this isn't something you hear every day.

"Ithbelle doesn't poo! Girls _don't _poo, and they _don't_ burp, and they _don't_ fart and they _don't_ throw up because it's _nasty! _Girls don't do none of that!" Scorpius explains impatiently.

"They pee?" Hugo questions.

"I pee!" Rose volunteers. "Do you pee, Belle?"

"Yes, she pees, or else she would 'splode and die!" Scorpius answers for me. Well, that's a happy thought.

"No, she wouldn't explode. Pee would just drip out _everywhere_," Rose corrects.

"I think that's enough of this conversation," Mum interrupts. "Draco, which way is the nearest restroom?"

"Down the hall, fourth door on the left," Dad answers, still looking quite dazed at the conversation.

"Okay, thank you. Come on, Hugo," Mum leads Hugo out of the living room, and he's carefully clutching his bum with his free hand. I hope he makes it to the restroom. Scorpius and Rose move to sit on the loveseat. I think it's very cute to see them sitting like that, because their feet don't even hang off the cushions. It sounds like they're still finishing their debate.

"Prove it!"

"Fine, next time I poo, I'll show you," Rose promises Scorpius. Dad puts his hand on his forehead.

"Nuh-uh, because I know you can't do it!"

"How about we discuss about something else?" Dad suggests.

"Like what?" Rose asks. Dad shrugs.

"I don't know. What do you like to do, Rose?" He questions, trying to change the conversation. Rose scrunches up her face in thought.

"Poo!" She answers, burtsting out in laughter. Scorpius crosses his arms.

"No you don't, because you _can't _do it!" he yells. He turns to Dad in frustration. "Daddy, tell Rose that she can't poo!" He commands. Dad pinches the bridge of his nose.

"If either of you mentions bodily functions one more time, you'll have five minutes in separate corners, clear?" Rose and Hugo's eyes widen as they nod.

"Yes," they answer quickly. Thank Merlin, that's something I didn't want to hear any more of.

"Wanna play Exploding Snap?" Scorpius questions, trying to avoid punishment. Rose agrees to it.

"Kay, you wanna play too, Belle?" I nod. I'm pretty decent at Exploding Snap. Because of it, I've learned how to regrow eyebrows on a moment's notice. I move to sit on the rug in front of the table in the center of the room. Scorpius spreads out the deck of cards on the table so that they can shuffle themselves.

"Let's play pairs," he suggests. It's really the easiest way to play. You just have to grab a pair of matching cards before they explode, which is the slightly trickier part. Scorpius and Rose lay out all of the cards in a perfect array.

"One...two... three!" Rose and Scorpius frantically start grabbing cards. I reach out to take a pair.

"Ow!" Rose winces as a card explodes in her hand. She puts her fingers in her mouth. "I don't like this game."

"You liked it yesterday," I remind her. Rose gives me a look.

"My hand didn't get exploded yesterday, Belle," she explains as if I'm stupid.

"Oh, that's right." Hugo runs back in the living room, followed closely by Mum.

"I pooed!" He announces proudly, smiling wide. As is customary for Hugo, he squeezes under my arm and sits in my lap. His wild hair is obstructing my vision.

"Did you wash your hands?" I ask. Hugo nods his head and his hair tickles my face.

"Yeah. I help you play, Belle?" He asks. For a three-year-old, Hugo's pretty talented at games, Exploding Snap being one of them.

"Sure." I can't really see the cards anymore anyway. Mum sits down beside Dad on the sofa. I can't help but notice that she, Hugo, and Rose didn't leave first thing in the morning like she was planning on doing. It's after eleven now. She wants to be here longer, and she knows it just as much as everyone else does.

"I win!" Scorpius says triumphantly. Hugo turns his head to look at me.

"Belle, you gotta do better next time," he informs me, shaking his head. Hey, he said he'd play for me, and I let him. It's not my fault we lost.

"I don't wanna play again," Rose says. "My fingers hurt."

"Mummy will kiss it," Hugo suggests. What?

"Why would she do that?" Scorpius questions. He's just as confused as I am.

"To make it better," Rose answers. I've never heard of anything like that before. It must be some type of muggle thing.

"Does it work, then?" Dad questions.

"Yes, of course," Mum answers. I see her discreetly shake her head once Rose and Hugo turn around. I knew something like that wouldn't work.

"What do you wanna play now, Rose?" Scorpius asks. Rose shrugs.

"Do you have chess?" She questions. Scorpius nods eagerly.

"Daddy, can you get the chess set?" he questions. Dad takes out his wand.

"_Accio._" In ten seconds, the chess set flies from its place upstairs and sets itself up on the table. Rose and Scorpius look at each other, no doubt trying to size the other's chess abilities.

"You first, Rose."

Twenty minutes in, Scorpius and Rose are pretty neck and neck. They're both brilliant, so it isn't any surprise to me that they can play chess as well as they do at their age. Somehow, though, Mum and Dad have ended up beside Rose and Scorpius respectively, coaching them and giving them suggestions on where they should move their pieces. They both have a competitive streak about them. Hugo is willingly providing the sound-effects every time a piece breaks. I think that's the only reason he's interested in chess at all.

"Scorpius, you should move your rook to H-5," Dad hints, looking at each piece carefully. Scorpius gives him an annoyed look. He hates it when people try to help him do things.

"I know, Daddy!"

"Rose, protect your queen," Mum chides, analyzing the board. Nothing gets past her, not even Dad and Scorpius' sneaky chess tactics.

"Mummy!" Rose chides, getting irritated. Scorpius moves his rook with a satisfied look on his face. He smirks at Rose.

"_Boom!_" Hugo shouts, as Rose's queen is smashed to bits. Mum raises her eyebrows at her.

"I told you. Now, move your king over one." Rose sighs and puts her hand on her forehead. I know she and Scorpius are at the point where they are ready to ask Mum and Dad if they want to play for them instead. It's refreshing, though, all of us laughing and smiling and enjoying ourselves. I notice Dad casting furtive glances at Mum every few seconds. I think their date went better than well last night, and more happened than Dad told me. I just hope there are more to come.

* * *

***(A/N: Sorry I didn't upload this afternoon like I meant to, I was trying to catch up on some Bad Girls Club and ended up falling asleep :( But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So yes, Dramione had their first kiss! *insert fangirl screams here* and they're acting like a family now, and the kids are just cute. The "Girls don't poop bit" was inspired by my cousins, who actually had this conversation! Thanks for reading, leave a review! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**(*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

***Thanks everyone for reading, and I'm really glad you enjoyed last chapter!)**

* * *

Teddy invited me over today, which is good, because I need some time to talk to someone outside of my family. There really wasn't anything else for me to do today anyway. Dad's at work, Hugo and Rose are spending the weekend with Ron before he leaves for Romania, and Mum took Scorpius to the Museum of Quidditch so he wouldn't be bored all day. He almost burst with excitement when she offered.

I open the door to Teddy's bedroom and my mouth drops open. Holden is sitting on his bed. It isn't until now that I realize that this was probably a set-up to make us speak to each other. It's in Teddy's nature to do something like that. It isn't that I don't want to speak to Holden, but I'm sure it's the other way around.

"Isobelle, hi," Teddy says casually. Holden immediately turns around. We lock eyes for a moment, but he turns away first. I can't even explain the bad feeling in my stomach when he does this.

"Teddy..." I mutter in return, for lack of anything else to say. He gives me a weird look.

"So, I take it you two aren't on speaking terms?" He guesses. Holden gives him a scathing glance.

"Sod off, Teddy. Look, I have to go," he lies. Holden can't really be that mad at me, can he? I mean, all those times he told me he liked me, and he said he _still _does, but he doesn't even want to be around me? I don't understand.

"No, you don't. This is stupid, you two need to resolve this. I mean, you obviously like each other, and you're letting one argument get in the way?" Teddy questions. I'm thinking the same thing.

"You don't know anything about it," Holden mumbles, still avoiding my gaze. Teddy shrugs.

"You're right, and I don't want to. That's why you two are going to work it our _yourselves._"Teddy stands up and opens the door. "See you, later." I hear him mutter something which I can only guess is a locking charm, because I hear all the locks in the door click as Teddy walks off. Great, I'm locked in a room with Holden, and he doesn't even want to speak to me. This is great, just great. Cautiously, I sit down beside Holden on Teddy's bed. He doesn't turn away or anything, but he doesn't look at me either.

"I'm sorry," I apologize quietly. It seems like I've been apologizing a lot lately. I have the urge to reach out and touch Holden, but I don't want him to shrug me off. It's a long while before he even looks at me.

"Okay," he mutters. I don't know what he means by 'okay' because it isn't really an acception, but it isn't an apology either.

"Really, I am. I shouldn't have ever said what I said about Mum, and I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did. I really am sorry, and I don't want you to hate me-"

"I don't," Holden tells me. Well, he sure isn't acting like he likes me right about now, either.

"You don't?" I ask in disbelief. Holden shakes his head.

"No."

"Then why won't you speak to me?"

"I am." I sigh. That isn't what I meant, this isn't a conversation.

"You're giving me one-word answers. We aren't really talking," I point out.

"What should I say, then?" He asks. I hope I'm not always as stubborn as he's being. That could really get annoying.

"You could accept my apology, for one," I tell Holden.

"I do." I decide not to let his reluctance to speak stop what I have to say.

"It really upset me when you said what you said to me. You know how I feel about my family. That wasn't right of you to compare me to them," I tell Holden gently, so as not to upset him.

"I'm sorry," Holden apologizes. For a long while, we just look at each other. I don't know what he's thinking.

"To be honest with you, there are a lot of things that I'm trying to sort out right now. I can't promise that I'll always be the most agreeable person, but I'll try. That's all I can do," I say seriously. I hope this is good enough for Holden, because I don't want to lose him, but I don't want to put him in the position where he feels like being with me is more trouble than it's worth.

"That sounds fair," Holden replies. He seems to be warming up a bit, but he isn't completely acting like the Holden I know.

"If you have a problem with it, just tell me. I know I'm not anything ideal, but-"

"That's not true," Holden says.

"What isn't?"

"What you said. I shouldn't have said what I said to you," Holden tells me. That's the most detailed sentence I've gotten out of him so far.

"It's okay. We both said some things that we'd like to take back. And I know it doesn't seem like it, but I really do care about my mum. I care about everyone in my family. And I care about you," I add hesitantly, unable to bring myself to look at Holden. I feel him take my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. I didn't exect him to do that.

"I care about you, too," he replies. I keep wondering if Holden does actually like me, or if he just feels sorry for me. I know that I still shouldn't be worrying over that by now, but I do. I just don't feel good enough for Holden sometimes.

"Are you alright?" Holden asks.

"Yeah," I lie. He looks into my eyes.

"No, you aren't. What's wrong?" I sigh.

"I don't know. It's just... where do we go from here?" Holden knits his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" The thing is, I don't really know myself. Of course, I'm not expecting any type of serious commitment from Holden, but at the same time, I want to know that Holden doesn't just see me as someone to have fun with over the summer. I just can't take any more abandonment in my life. I also don't want him to waste my time.

"I mean, what do you want? Do you just want to be with me, or do you actually want to _be _with me? I don't want to get hurt," I explain.

"Do you honestly think that I would do anything to hurt you?" Holden asks. I don't think he's offended by the question, but he really wants to know what I think.

"I don't know. There are a lot of people who I assumed should have been there for me but never were. I just don't want you to be one of them. And I know it's a lot to ask, so if it's too much, I understand." Holden gives me a serious look.

"Look, I wouldn't ever lead you on. All those things I said about how I feel about you are the truth. You're special to me, Belle." Holden squeezes my hand.

"Really?" He nods.

"I'm sorry for being such a git to you," he apologizes.

"You mean an incredibly fit git?" I correct him, smirking. Things feel right between Holden and I now. Tension between us doesn't feel normal at all.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Holden smiles and leans in to kiss me, running his fingers through my hair. I suppose we're okay now. I'm glad to know that I really do mean something to him, and I'll just have to accept that we're going to have our differences like normal people do. That doesn't mean we don't still like each other. Or maybe I more than like Holden. Holden pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"I'm serious," he whispers, grinning at me.

"Serious about what?"

"_You,_" Holden answers. Oh, I really don't know what to say back to that, but I'm glad to hear it. Holden's lips find mine again. Seconds later, he and I turn to look at the door as it opens. Teddy is rolling his eyes with an annoyed look on his face. I don't know what he has to be so mad about. He wanted Holden and I to speak again, and now we are.

"I know you guys are all made up and stuff now, but can we please keep the snogging to a minimum?" He requests, flopping down in his beanbag chair. "I don't want to lose my lunch."

"Shut it. It was_ your _idea in the first place," I remind Teddy.

"How stupid of me..." He mutters.

"Besides, I can snog Belle if I want to. No one says anything when you're always snogging Victoire," Holden points out.

"That's different," Teddy protests. Holden shakes his head.

"Nope. Not really, mate."

"What's different about it?" I ask. Teddy crosses his arms.

"You two are teaming up on me," he complains.

"That's because you don't have an argument."

"We can't all be Ravenclaws," Teddy points out. I never knew until now what House Holden was in. I'd always assumed he was in the same one as Teddy, considering they're best friends.

"Yeah, but still. You should be happy for us mate." Teddy shrugs.

"Didn't say I wasn't. So, Isobelle, I heard about Aunt Hermione and your dad," Teddy starts, giving me a look. Well, this conversation took a one-eighty.

"You have?" I ask, raising my eyebrows with interest. "Who from?"

"Uncle Harry," he answers. I should have known. Who else would have told him?

"I told you, Belle," Holden mutters. Yes, I suppose he was right about my parents. Holden predicted right, but I was completely blind-sided by it. I guess he's smarter than I give him credit for.

"So, they get along well, then?" Teddy asks. I nod.

"Well, they do now. Maybe when the newness of it all wears off, they'll have some arguments here and there. But, I can already sort of see Dad's ideals and things starting to change. And Scorpius loves Mum to death," I add. Teddy shakes his head playfully at the thought of my little brother.

"He loves everyone, doesn't he?" Teddy asks. It seems like it.

"Yeah, the kid's the friendliest thing ever," Holden adds.

"Yes, well Mum really enjoys him, too. She's brilliant with him, actually."

"Well, what about _you_ and Aunt Hermione?" Teddy asks. Without meaning to, my shoulders tense up. Holden gives me a comforting pat on the back.

"We get on well. I mean, we've had disagreements here and there, but nothing major," I answer. I know Holden and Teddy see Mum completely differently than I ever will. They've known here since they were young, since he was a baby in Teddy's case, yet they still only see her as someone who's nice and level-headed at all times. She's my mother though, and I've seen her in situations that they can't even dream of.

I've also decided not to mention anything of Mum being pregnant to anyone, because it isn't my business to tell. Along with that, I don't really know what her plan is either, so I don't want to ruin it by informing more people than she wants to know.

"That's good," Teddy says. I nod.

"It is, and we've all been spending even more time together since..." _Since Astoria got arrested._ That reminds me of that terrible nightmare I had. "...nevermind."

"Since what?" Holden asks curiously. I shake my head.

"It's nothing." Teddy gives me that 'see-through-your-soul' look of his.

"No, it's not." Am I really that easy to read?

"It isn't something I should talk about," I say seriously.

"Uncle Harry told me anyway," Teddy responds nonchalantly. It takes me only a second to realize that he probably knows just about everything I do, because he hears things through Uncle Harry. That kind of annoys me. Apparently, privacy is a lost art.

"Should've known," I mutter dejectedly. Holden looks at me understandingly, giving me a weak smile.

"So, what were the two of you arguing about anyway?" Teddy questions.

"Thought you didn't want to know?" Holden retorts, giving him a smug look. Teddy shakes his head.

"I changed my mind," he says simply.

"Did you know that Death Eaters were responsible for the death of Holden's aunt?" I inform Teddy bitterly. I see Holden staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Way to be blunt," he says sarcastically. Teddy gives Holden a look. It's obvious he didn't know.

"Really?" Holden nods.

"Yeah, my dad's sister," he answers. "I never met her, though."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Teddy questions. Holden shrugs.

"Because it never really came up in conversation. Besides, I know your family hasn't exactly had the best history with Death Eaters either," he explains knowingly. Hearing Holden and Teddy talk about how their families have been ruined by Death Eaters makes me feel like a terrible person. It's because I know that my family was a large part of that, directly on Teddy's behalf. It's even more odd to think that even though Teddy and I come from the same family, my dad fought on a different side of the war than his parents did.

"Isn't that the truth," Teddy mumbles, a dark look crossing his face.

"But, you guys have it worse off than I do," Holden reasons.

"That isn't true." How can he think that? A member of his family is dead because of Death Eaters. Whether or not that has anything to do particularly with my family, I don't know. But still. Really, I'm only ever judged because of my Death Eater family line. I have to admit that I hate it, but when put in the perspective of death, it really isn't that bad.

"Yeah, it's like everyone makes these decisions about us without not even knowing who we are," Teddy adds, looking thoroughly annoyed. Having such close ties with Harry Potter has definitely landed Teddy a lot of recognition. There's nothing more irritating than having a slanderous article published about your family in the _Daily Prophet. _I know that because the Malfoys have been on the receiving end of them quite a few times, especially when there were so many speculations as to who my mother was, and now partly because of Dad's annulment from Astoria. It seems like Dad can't escape the public eye, which is far less glamorous than one might think.

I lay my head on Holden's shoulder, finding his presence quite comforting. I can't imagine how I would have felt had we never reconciled. "It's annoying, but I suppose it only matters if you decide to think it's true," I suggest, saying that for both Teddy's comfort and mine.

"Guess you're right," Teddy says. "Well, that's enough that depressing shite for the day. What should we do now?" Holden shrugs.

"Ow!" How many times is he going to do that?

"Sorry." Holden mutters an apology and kisses my forehead. "I can't believe school starts in a few weeks," he complains. I've been so consumed in everything that's happened this summer that I haven't really thought about school. It seems so petty considering what I've been through.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school, though. After you leave, I won't see the two of you again until Christmas Holiday," I say sadly, the thought of it just dawning on me. I think I'll go crazy without Holden and Teddy for four entire months.

"There's always Hogsmeade trips," Teddy tells me.

"Hogsmeade trips?" I ask in question.

"We're allowed out to Hogsmeade a couple weekends of the year. Well, every weekend if you're in Sixth Year like we are," Holden informs me.

"Oh. I didn't know you were allowed outside of the castle."

"It's school, not prison," Teddy smirks.

"So, you're going to have to come to Hogsmeade and visit us," Holden adds, giving me a playful smile.

"Yeah, definitely," I assure them both. Like I said, I'm going to go crazy without them.

* * *

When I come home, my family is in the living room, Mum included. She's sitting on the sofa with Scorpius in her lap, and they're reading a book together. I think it's the most touching thing ever. Dad is reading something of his own, but I see him glancing at Mum and Scorpius every few seconds. Maybe I'm crazy, but I think I saw him smile once.

"Hi, Ithbelle!" Scorpius greets casually, looking up at me and smiling as I sit down in the chair by the fireplace.

"Hey, Scor. Did you have fun today?" Scorpius nods excitedly.

"Yeah! We saw all the quidditch stuff, and I even got to touch some of the brooms!" He exclaims, grinning widely. "Miss Haminey and I had a _lot _of fun today, right Miss Haminey?" Mum smiles and nods back at Scorpius.

"We absolutely did, Scorpius. Isobelle, did you tell Harry and Ginny I said hello?" She questions. I nod.

"Course I did."

"Did you have a good time at Harry's?"

"Yes. I spoke to Teddy and Holden for a bit," I answer.

"Did the two of you resolve your argument, then?" Mum questions. I nod and I can feel the dumb smile forming on my face.

"Argument?" Dad asks, looking up at me for the first time. I almost forgot he was in the room, and I don't like to speak to him about Holden as freely as I do with Mum.

"Yeah, it was stupid, really," I admit. Dad looks like he doesn't believe me.

"Would this have anything to do with what you asked me the other night?" he questions, referring back to when I asked him about Holden's aunt. I shake my head. I really don't want to start this conversation right now.

"Not really."

"Then what else would you have to argue about?" He questions accusingly, giving me a stern look.

"Nothing. People argue, Dad. That doesn't mean that Holden's a bad person," I tell him.

"Yeah, Holden's nice," Scorpius agrees, giving me the thumbs up. "He likes the Falcons like me, Daddy."

"Does he, Scorpius?" Dad asks conversationally. Scorpius nods.

"Yep."

"Well, then it's a pity that we can't choose our romantic partners based on their quidditch preferences, isn't it?" Dad questions, looking dead at me. Scorpius looks confused at Dad's question, not aware that it wasn't directed at him.

"Draco," Mum says quietly. "He's a very nice young man."

"You met him at the charity ball," I remind Dad. Granted, that didn't go as planned, but it didn't go terribly either. Holden was very polite.

"I did, but might I remind you that I don't really know anything about him beyond his name," Dad points out. That isn't my fault.

"Which is reason enough for you not to dislike him already," I counter.

"I'll continue to dislike Holden until he gives me a reason not to," Dad tells me. "It's my job." I groan. Is he serious?

"I thought your job was at the Ministry of Magic?" Scorpius questions. Mum smiles at his cuteness.

"It is, but this is a symbolic type of job, Scorpius," Dad explains.

"Oh. I'm not never going to get a job, unless it's quidditch," Scorpius decides.

"You'll have to get a job eventually, Scorpius," Dad informs him. Scorpius shakes his head.

"Nuh-uh, because we have lots of money," Scorpius points out. Dad shakes his head.

"That's where you're incorrect, mate. _I _have money. I'm afraid you're flat broke," Dad informs him. Scorpius pouts.

"Why do you work anyway, Draco? I've always wondered why anyone in your family ever had a job," Mum questions. Honestly, I've wondered the same thing.

"What example would I be setting if I sat on my arse all day doing nothing? I want my children to know the value of hard work and what comes with it," Dad answers. That's rich coming from a man who could buy up half of Wizarding England if he wanted to.

"So, when we inherit our money, we're free to sit on our arses doing nothing?" I ask smartly. The day I turn seventeen, I'm set up to inherit over fifty million galleons. I can't wait.

"You can do whatever you want," Dad assures me. "But keep in mind that you won't get a knut from me if you blow it all."

"Until you die," I point out. "Not that that's wishful thinking or anything." Dad rolls his eyes.

"I don't see why money's so important to either of you. Wouldn't you rather know the feeling of accomplishment when you earn your _own _money?" Mum asks, looking at Scorpius and I. We shake our heads.

"No." Mum sighs.

"That's terrible. Draco's really doing a good thing for both of you, and you're not even trying to take it in. You know, there are a lot of less-fortunate children who would love to have a fraction of what you do," She tells us both. Of course, I'm aware that less fortunate families exist, such as the Weasleys, but it doesn't cross my mind often. My family very rarely interacts with others that are of less status than we are. I don't mean that in a bad way, but in the Wizarding World, social circles very rarely overlap.

"We know that, Mum. We're very thankful for what we have," I assure her. Scorpius nods and looks up at Mum.

"Yeah, we're thankful," he adds. Mum just doesn't understand how things work for pureblooded families, with the exception of me. It would practically be considered a scandal if Scorpius and I weren't handed the best of everything without a second thought.

"No, actually you aren't," Dad realizes. "Scorpius, where is that new Firebolt I bought you just a few days ago?" Scorpius purses his lips in thought.

"Um...I think it's somewhere, Daddy," he answers, proving Dad's point.

"Exactly. And Isobelle, it seems that you get new sets of robes every other day," Dad tells me.

"That's _different, _Dad," I protest. "I can't go walking around naked, can I?"

Dad shakes his head, "No, but that certainly doesn't mean that you need as many clothes as you have. Some things are going to begin to change around here." That isn't fair. Mum's bought me a lot of my clothes, too.

"Dad, you've got a lot of stuff as well," I point out.

"Yeah, you do." Scorpius nods his head in agreement.

"Well, when the pair of you have a job that pays like mine, then you can criticize the way I spend my money as much as you would like. I believe that's fair, what do you think, Hermione?" Is Dad honestly asking Mum to agree with him on the matter?

"I think that's perfectly fair, Draco." Something gives me the impression that even if Mum didn't fancy Dad, she'd still be agreeing with him on this.

"Don't you like us, Miss Haminey?" Scorpius questions. Mum nods her head vehemently.

"Of course, I like you, Scorpius, which is why I agree with your father," Mum tells him. Scorpius doesn't look convinced.

"When Mummy agrees with Daddy like that, I'm in trouble," he says sadly. Mum gives him a sympathetic look.

"You aren't in any sort of trouble, Scorpius," she promises him. "I'm only agreeing with Draco because I love you, and I want to make sure that you turn out to be a very good boy and behave well."

"I behave all the time except sometimes when I'm mean to Ithbelle, but I don't try to be mean because Daddy says we should always behave our very best. I don't behave bad on purpose, but Mummy said that's why she doesn't love me because I behave bad and I don't want you to be like her," Scorpius tells her in one frantic breath. I wish I could tell Scorpius that his psychotic bitch of a mother's finally in Azkaban where she belongs, but Dad said that it's best he doesn't know that. Mum gives Scorpius a serious look, as if she's looking at Rose or Hugo.

"Scorpius, I wouldn't ever say something so cruel to you. And your father is right, you should always try to be on your best behavior, but even if you aren't, that won't cause any of us to stop loving you," she assures him. Scorpius appears to be immensely relieved to hear this, and I can see hope shining behind his slate grey eyes. It's so depressing to think that at only five, Scorpius feels as rejected as he does. However, it's pleasing at the same time to see Mum step up and be the mother to Scorpius that he never really had.

"I love you too, Miss Haminey. But how come if you're Ithbelle's mummy, you weren't with her when she was little?" Scorpius asks. For some reason, I've been waiting for this question to come up. As curious as Scorpius is, it was bound to happen.

"Now, Scorpius, that isn't a polite question to ask," Dad chastises gently, trying to save Mum from having to sate his wonder.

"Why not?" The expression on Scorpius' face is purely innocent, and it makes me feel kind of bad that he doesn't understand.

"It's fine, Draco. Erm, Scorpius, things were very complicated between your father and I-"

"Daddy says that word a lot of times and I know it means that you can't tell me the real answer. It's okay though, because you're never gonna leave again, right?" Scorpius questions apprehensively. Scorpius just went from one uncomfortable question to another. It must be some kind of talent of his. Mum and Dad look at each other, trying to silently communicate what her answer should be. Technically, Mum will always be here. She's my mother. But I think Scorpius is asking whether or not she and Dad will always be together, which comes down to how serious Mum and Dad are.

"No, Scorpius. I'm never going to leave," Mum answers solidly. Scorpius grins and gives her a hug.

"Kay. Then you should sleep in the room next to mine, because then when I get scared at night, I don't have to walk all the way to Daddy's room. It's a long way," Scorpius explains. I can see Mum and Dad inwardly kicking themselves. "Or you and Daddy can share a room, I forgot you're supposda do that if you're grownups."

"Scorpius, that wasn't what Miss Hermione meant," Dad tells him, avoiding looking at Mum. I'm sure he's a bit embarrassed. Scorpius looks crestfallen.

"But, Miss Haminey slept over last night. Miss Haminey, you're not staying over again tonight?" He asks disappointedly. Mum shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius, but I've got to return to my own home," She apologizes softly.

"But, I want you to stay_ here_," Scorpius pleads. "I like you as a Mummy, and you're Ithbelle's Mummy, and Daddy says he likes you like boyfriend and girlfriend like each other, and that's a very special like." Mum's face flushes a bit when Scorpius tells her this.

"Yes, I agree that it is very special. Can you do tricks on your broom?" She asks randomly. I'm not sure what this has to do with anything, but Scorpius nods anyway.

"Yeah, I can do lots of really cool tricks, and I can even fly upside-down!" He responds excitedly.

"I thought so. But, you wouldn't have ever learned to do any of that if you never learned how to fly your broom in the first place, right?" Mum points out. "It's the same with your father and I. We can't rush into anything before we even know how to get on with each other. Does that make sense?" Scorpius nods.

"Yeah, I think so. So, if I teach you how to fly upside-down on my broom, you can come live with me and Ithbelle and Daddy?" He questions hopefully. Mum puts her palm to her forehead and smiles tiredly.

"Sort of, Scorpius. It is a bit difficult to understand, I agree," Mum tells him.

"Yeah, kinda. Ithbelle, do you understand?" I nod.

"Yes, I understand it Scorpius. It's like making new friends. You don't invite them to your house before you know if they're nice or not, do you?" Scorpius shakes his head.

"No, but I _already_ know that Miss Haminey is very nice! And Daddy_ already _invited her over lots of times," Scorpius reminds me. Merlin, this kid is too brilliant for analogies. Or maybe ours just aren't very good.

"Look, Scorpius, you can like someone and that doesn't mean that they have to live with you," Dad attempts to explain. Scorpius seems to comprehend this best.

"Like how Ithbelle and Holden like each other, but they don't live together?" He asks. Oh, this should be interesting.

"Yes... like that..." Dad mutters, and irritated expression crossing his face. Scorpius' face lights up like he's thought of a brilliant idea.

"Well, then maybe Holden should live here, because he can already fly a broom," Scorpius suggests. Merlin, kill me now.

"_No!_" Both Mum and Dad say quickly. Scorpius seems perplexed beyond words.

"But Ithbelle and Holden are boyfriend and girlfriend..." As stupid as it sounds, I haven't really ever thought of Holden as my boyfriend. Not that I don't feel that way about him, I just never thought to give it a title.

"Yes, but they're also still children, which makes that highly inappropriate," Mum informs him.

"So it's not inappropriate for you to live with Daddy?" He questions. I sigh. This is going in circles.

"Technically speaking, no. But, Scorpius, we've gone over this already. You're going to see me tomorrow for dinner, anyway," Mum reminds him. What? When did this come about?

"Tomorrow?" I ask. Dad nods.

"Yes. Isobelle, since Rose and Hugo will be spending the weekend with their father, I thought Hermione might like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening," Dad informs me.

"Oh." Now, it isn't that I don't want Mum over, it's just that something tells me that this isn't going to go too well. It would just be too good to be true.

* * *

***(So, I think I'm a day behind on the update, but I've been really busy since Monday, so I apologize for that. Also, I'm aware that the past two chapters have been short, but that's pretty much in preparation for next chapter. So, yeah, Isobelle and Holden made up, and Hermione is changing the family (for the better, I might add), and Scorpius is the biggest Dramione shipper in the world. So, yes, I'm very excited for next chapter, I think it'll be fun! Thanks for reading and leave a review!)**


	26. Chapter 26

***J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!)**

**( So, yeah again apologies for the slowness of last chapter, had to kind of use it as a segue into this one, so hopefully the disappointment factor will be lower! Thanks for reading!)**

* * *

Dad is looking around the house, making sure everything is clean, like it isn't ever. I don't know what he's so stressed out about. I think he's looking for something. "I can't find my watch." Yep, I knew it.

"Summon it," I suggest.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Isobelle. _Accio_." Scorpius makes a face at Dad.

"Are you nervous for Miss Haminey?" He questions. Dad shakes his head.

"Hermione doesn't make me nervous," he informs Scorpius.

"Then are you nervous for Gramma and Grampa?" Dad stops pacing and wrinkles his eyebrows.

"What, Scorpius?"

"Gramma and Grampa are coming over tonight," Scorpius reminds Dad. Where did he get that crazy idea from? I haven't heard anything about that.

"No, they aren't. Your grandparents are coming over on Saturday," Dad corrects him. But... oh, Merlin.

"_Today_ is Saturday," I tell Dad. I didn't know it was possible, but Dad's face turns even paler.

"Shit!" He curses. "Shit, shit, _shit!" _Oh, this isn't good. This is _not _good at all. Not one bit.

_ "_Bad words," Scorpius chastises. Dad gives him an annoyed look. "Daddy, why're you not happy? Miss Haminey said that she knows Gramma and Grampa, and we can all be together like a family. It will be fun," Scorpius tells Dad. Poor soul. He doesn't know how incredibly wrong he is. This is going to turn into a war zone.

"I'm afraid that isn't the case, Scorpius," Dad tells him. Scorpius looks confused.

"Why?"

"Mum doesn't particularly get along with Grandmother and Grandfather too well," I explain to Scorpius. I'm sure that version's a bit watered-down, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Why? Gramma and Grampa are nice, and Miss Haminey's nice," Scorpius says. Well, one-third of that statement is correct.

"What are you going to do?" I ask Dad. "Just tell Mum not to come?" Dad shakes his head.

"I couldn't do that. I don't know, what time is it now?"

"You're the one with the watch." Dad glances at his wrist.

"Right. Well, it's twenty past now."

"What time is Mum coming over?" I ask.

"Half six, I believe." Great, that gives Dad exactly ten minutes to have the panic attack that seems to be coming on. That should be enough time.

"And what what time are your parents coming over?"

"Half six... damn." Talk about an inconvenience. The universe must hate my family.

"Another bad word," Scorpius chides.

"Please, Scorpius, not now. Well, perhaps Hermione will arrive before my parents do, so that I can-"

"Give her the liberty to use any and all defensive spells necessary?" I guess. Dad sighs.

"Isobelle."

"Sorry. It's habit." Scorpius kicks his feet impatiently on the sofa.

"I wish they would come here already. I miss Gramma and Grampa and Miss Haminey very much," he laments. I know Scorpius only saw her yesterday, but since he saw Astoria generally every day, he thinks it should be the same with Mum. "Tonight's gonna be fun." Huh, there are many words I'd use to describe this situation, but 'fun' definitely did not make the list.

"Well, Mum sure won't be expecting this," I realize, voicing it aloud. "I hope she likes surprises."

"Yes, Isobelle, you and I both," Dad agrees. I don't think this is the type of surprise Mum would enjoy. This will be the worse surprise ever. I'm just trying my best to lift the mood before everything becomes uncomfortably tense. I wonder just how many rude comments Grandmother and Grandfather are going to make tonight. Something tells me that they may possibly reach their record high. The chime on the fireplace rings and Dad answers it with a heavy sigh. I lean forward on my elbows, too unenthusiastic no matter who it is. Scorpius hops onto his feet.

"Gramma! Grampa!" He cries excitedly, rushing over to hug them both." It's just our luck that they would be the first to arrive. I mean, seriously? This is just cruel.

"Hello, Scorpius," Grandmother greets him cheerfully, smiling at him. "How are you?"

"Good! Do you know that Miss Haminey is coming over here tonight, too?" Scorpius asks them both. On his face, Dad has the expression that one might wear before they proceed to repeatedly bang their head into the nearest wall.

"That's quite an unusual name. Who is he referring to, Draco?" Grandfather questions, giving Dad a suspicious look.

"You know Miss Haminey, Grampa! She's Ithbelle's Mummy!" Scorpius explains. Oh, if the ground could swallow me up, that would be lovely. I'd prefer to be anywhere but here right now. Grandmother and Grandfather both look at Dad like he's my age again and he's in big trouble.

"Please tell me that Scorpius is confused beyond measure and that he has absolutely _no _idea as to what he is talking about," Grandmother drawls, her light blue eyes trained on Dad. Dad swallows hard, and he looks like he isn't about to be intimidated by either of his parents.

"I don't believe that I can, Mother. He's telling the truth," he answers. Things can only go downhill from here.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will explain to me this instant what is happening," Grandfather orders. Dad looks amused at his demand.

"Please, Father, I'm not a child. Hermione is joining us for dinner tonight because I invited her to do so, therefore you and Mother both will do your best to be polite and make her feel welcome in my home," he says firmly. Dad telling my grandparents to behave around Mum is about the same as asking water not to be wet. It sounds like Dad is taking the route of making this seem completely intentional. Grandfather smirks at Dad, which can't mean anything good. Actually, _nothing_ about his presence can mean anything good.

"Of course we will, Draco. I haven't the slightest idea as to why you would be under the impression of otherwise." Oh, I can think of a few good reasons.

"I'm sure dinner is prepared, how about the four of you go on to the dining room whilst I wait for Hermione? I'd like to speak to her in private first," Dad says in a tone that really leaves nothing up for debate.

"Kay, I'm hungry. Come on Gramma and Grampa!" Scorpius says, taking both of their hands and leading them off. Dad gives me a look.

"Go on."

"Dad, don't leave me in there with them," I plead. I hate being left alone with my grandparents.

"Isobelle, you'll be fine. Scorpius will be in there with you. I'll be in shortly, when Hermione arrives. I just want to have a word with her first, please." Well, when he puts it like that, I can't say no.

"Fine," I mutter, stalking off. I can't just simply accept this. Of course, I'm going to leave Dad to have his talk with Mum, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to listen in. I round the corner silently, stopping in the beginning of the long hallway that leads to the dining room. Mum should be here soon, if she's on time that is. But from what I know, she's a very punctual person.

I can hear the sounds of my breathing and the light conversation carrying from the dining room, which mostly consists of Scorpius' happy chattering. Dad's heavy footfalls are echoing from the hallway in a rhythmic pattern, and I can tell he's still pacing.

"Hermione," Dad greets heavily, upon hearing the Floo.

"Hello, Draco. You don't sound alright," Mum notices. "Where are Isobelle and Scorpius?" Dad sighs.

"They're in the dining room waiting for us... with my parents." He says the last part slowly and quietly. Probably waiting to judge her reaction.

"Your _parents _are here, Draco?" Mum asks uncertainly.

"I'm sorry. I thought they were going to be over tomorrow, but I was so happily informed by Isobelle that I had my days mixed up. If you'd like to leave, I would understand."

"No," Mum says quickly. "It's fine. I can deal with your parents. Besides, if this is going to work, I would have had to interact with them at some time or another," she points out. You have to admire Mum's courage. I mean, she's everything my grandparents hate in a person, she's muggle-born for crying out loud. For that reason alone, I know they'll never think Mum is good enough for Dad. I think the fact that she was a part of the Order has something to do with it as well.

"Hermione, you're amazing," Dad says quietly.

"Yes, well, their foolish notions of blood-purity are nothing beyond ignorant at best. I can handle that by now," Mum assures Dad.

"I figured you say that. I told them both to be civil to you, but really my parents aren't ones to follow rules, so I apologize in advance for anything they might say. Shall we?" I can hear Mum and Dad's footsteps coming in my direction. I nearly trip over myself running quickly back into the dining room. I take a seat beside Scorpius.

"Where'd you go, Ithbelle?" He questions.

"Er... I had to put something in my room really quickly," I lie. Grandfather gives me a skeptical look. He can tell when anyone isn't telling the truth.

"I do believe that Isobelle was in fact eavesdropping," he informs Scorpius.

"What's that?"

"A very uncivilized thing to do," Grandfather answers. Yes, almost as uncivilized as becoming a Death Eater. I inwardly roll my eyes. The door to the dining room opens and Dad walks in, followed by Mum. He's holding her hand loosely, with a hard expression on his face. Mum is looking around the room, trying to avoid the gaze of my grandparents. They're both staring dead at her, as if she isn't any better than the dirt on the bottom of their too-expensive shoes.

"Mother, Father, you remember Hermione," Dad says exaggeratedly, giving both of them pointed looks behind her back. He takes his seat at the head of the table and Mum sits to his right, beside me. Grandmother gives Mum a very false smile.

"Of course we do, Draco. But I must say that all of our previous meetings were on less than pleasant circumstances," She ostentatiously reminds everyone. Dad looks like he wants to say something, but he decides against it.

"It's nice to see you again as well, Narcissa. Likewise, Lucius," Mum says politely, giving Grandmother an equally forced smile in return. Dad clears his throat, prompting him to say something.

"Thank you for that, Miss...?"

"Granger," Mum answers stiffly. Grandfather raises his eyebrows at this, as if this is the most delightful news he's heard all day.

"Granger? Excuse me, but I was under the impression that you were married to that Weasley boy?" He questions.

"We're divorced now," Mum answers shortly. This doesn't seem to sit well with either of my parents. Being purebloods, they don't believe in divorce. They nearly had fits when Dad annulled Astoria. I don't think they'd even think it was a good idea if he told them why. My grandparents would just blame it on me for being born.

"Pity," Grandmother sighs, with no hint of sympathy in her voice at all. "And I expect that my Draco is proving to be a wonderful replacement for him?"

"Mother," Dad chastises, his jaw clenched. Grandmother gives him an innocent look like she doesn't realize she's done anything wrong. It's quite the contrary, she knows when she's being rude.

"It's simply a question, Draco. One that I might add was directed at Hermione." She looks at Mum expectantly, awaiting her answer.

"I don't see Draco as a replacement, and that isn't at all the reason that I am interested in him," Mum answers, giving Grandmother a steely gaze.

"Interested?" Grandfather repeats. "And when did you overcome your negative feelings toward him? I expect it wasn't overnight?" Grandfather questions acerbically. Mum shakes her head. She's practically being _interviewed _by my grandparents. It wasn't like I was expecting anything less, though.

"It wasn't actually. I realized how little I actually knew about Draco when we were younger, and how childish most of our arguments were. Now that I know him, though, I can say that he is a very intelligent man, and I do respect him quite a lot," she answers. It's odd to hear how Mum really feels about Dad, or maybe for her to announce it so openly, as if she has no reason to hide it. Dad looks at her appreciatively.

"And Draco, you feel the same the same way toward Miss Granger?" Grandmother asks, as if it puts a terrible taste in her mouth. Dad nods.

"Actually, I do, Mother," he answers. Both my grandparents look like they've been slapped in the face. That makes me smile. "She's a wonderful woman, and equally as wonderful to _both_ Isobelle and Scorpius."

"Yep, we all love Miss Haminey," Scorpius adds, grinning at Mum.

"_Love_?" Grandmother half-chokes. I know that Dad isn't yet at the point where he'll admit it if he full-out loves Mum, but she doesn't have to know that. Scorpius nods his head up and down.

"Yeah, and Miss Haminey loves us all, too."

"Is that so? If I remember correctly, 'Miss Hermione' actually has a love for galleons as well," Grandfather informs Scorpius, fixing his eyes on me.

"That isn't true!" I retort, feeling anger rise inside of me. "Mum doesn't only care about us for the money!" I know Grandfather was only waiting for a reaction out of me, but I can't help it.

"No? I recall that there was a going rate for _you_, Isobelle," Grandmother points out snidely.

"You didn't give her a choice!"

"I made an offer to Hermione, and she accepted. It isn't any fault of mine that she didn't love you enough to refuse," Grandmother replies calmly.

"_Mother!_" Dad yells.

"You liar! The only people who don't love me are the both of _you_! How could you even do this to me?"

"Neither your grandmother nor I owe you any type of explanation. And Draco, I dearly hope you instill a stronger sense of respect into Scorpius. Your daughter is a savage," Grandfather tells Dad. How _dare _he call me a savage, of all words? That isn't even a word one uses to describe a human being!

"I apologize, Grandfather! It must be my mudblood tendencies showing!" I scream. Dad's mouth is gaping open, and he appears to be thoroughly fed up with his parents at the moment. Grandmother and Grandfather look as smug and unperturbed as ever. I hate them.

In an instant, Mum stands up and grabs my arm loosely, all but dragging me out of the dining room. The look on her face doesn't say that I'm in trouble. The door swings closed behind us. Mum looks at me for a long moment, and her expression is unreadable.

"I don't need you to defend me," she says quietly. Is she serious right now?

"So, you're going to let them speak to you that way? Grandfather basically called you a gold-digger!" I remind her. Mum motions for me to lower my voice. I don't doubt that I can be heard from the other room.

"Isobelle, you and I both know who your grandparents are and exactly what they think of me. That doesn't mean that you are allowed to treat them with any less respect, do you understand me?" I can't possibly agree to that. It's one thing for Grandmother and Grandfather to hate me, but to be as rude as they are to Mum and make such terrible accusations against her is completely different. And for Grandmother to say that Mum doesn't love me is just so far out of line. At first, I thought it was true. But now, there isn't a person on this planet who can convince me that Mum doesn't love me.

"I can't respect people like them. It isn't only because of you. It's just knowing what they did and knowing what they stand for, I don't even like acknowledging the fact that I come from the same bloodline as they do- not that they much fancy it either, and I don't get how you can't be seething right now." Mum shrugs. Why is she being so nonchalant? She should be screaming and consumed with rage and anger, but she isn't. It's almost as if she doesn't even care.

"Isobelle, I agree wholeheartedly with everything you're saying. Your grandparents are displaying such disgusting behavior. Yet, I refuse to emulate it, and I won't allow you to do so either. Is that clear?" I don't see how Mum can just decide to be the bigger person so easily.

"Fine," I mutter. Mum gives me a weak smile.

"Now, we're going to go back in there, and you're going to apologize-"

"No," I say quickly. "I'm not apologizing. I meant every word I said." Mum sighs.

"Fair enough. But no more outbursts from you, alright?" I nod begrudgingly. "Isobelle, I do love you," Mum reminds me.

"I know." I take a deep breath to recollect myself before Mum opens the door to the dining room. It's dead silent, even Scorpius is quiet. Mum and I take our seats. I don't bother looking at anyone, I just keep my head down.

"Excuse us," Mum says politely, acting as if nothing has happened.

"Did you and Ithbelle have a secret talk?" Scorpius wonders.

"We did," Mum answers, smiling at him. Scorpius' face lights up.

"Oh. This one time, me and Hugo had a secret talk. It was about dinosaurs. Oh, no, I didn't mean to tell you about it!" Scorpius sounds irritated with himself.

"It's quite alright, Scorpius. I don't think Hugo will mind," Mum assures him.

"Good, because I told Rose too by accident," Scorpius tells her. Scorpius is the worst secret keeper in the world. Luckily, I think a conversation about dinosaurs couldn't have been too confidential. "Are Hugo and Rose still with their Daddy and that's why they aren't here?" I glance up briefly, feeling Dad's eyes on me. The look on his face is stoic, but apologetic in the slightest bit. I think the person he really should be looking at like that is Mum.

"Yes, Rose and Hugo are still with their father for the weekend."

"I miss them," Scorpius says longingly. Very quickly, Rose and Hugo have become Scorpius' best friends. He even prefers him to his older friends from day school.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger, but you have children _other _than Isobelle?" Grandmother asks, as if she has a huge problem with this. She probably doesn't want Mum adding more people of muggle decent to the earth, taking up all of her oxygen.

"Yes, I have... two other children," she answers slowly, hesitating a bit. _Currently_. Grandfather gives Mum one of his dubious looks. Mum and Dad exchange a meaningful glance.

"You don't sound so sure of that. Miss Granger, I can't help but notice that you aren't having champagne with the rest of us," he points out. I must say that Grandfather is a very perceptive person. Having been a Death Eater, it was probably at some point necessary for him to be able to notice everything about someone.

"I'm not much of a drinker, really," she says quickly. Oh, the irony of it all.

"If that were true, I'm not quite sure that Isobelle would be here to join us for dinner this evening," Grandmother points out. Dad doesn't even bother to say anything about her purposefully tactless behavior. Some things just aren't worth it.

"Well, I certainly am more responsible now," Mum answers rigidly. Grandmother examines Mum without blinking. Both Dad and Scorpius look on in interest, though I'm sure there's more curiosity about it on my brother's part.

"Indecision about your number of children, you aren't drinking...why Miss Granger, you wouldn't happen to be in a delicate condition, would you?" She questions smartly. Dad's body stiffens. Mum shakes her head, and she acts surprised by the question almost.

"Heavens no, Narcissa. That really is quite a large conclusion to jump to; have I put on weight or something?" She questions, looking down at herself subconsciously. I can see Dad hiding a smirk. Grandmother shakes her head.

"Of course not," she answers bitingly. "I only wondered." Mum isn't stupid enough to tell them that she's pregnant. If my grandparents found out, they'd accuse her of only being with Dad so that she can pin a baby on him.

"So, Miss Granger, what exactly is it that you do for a living?" Grandfather asks, changing the subject. As if he doesn't know. It's partly because of him that she's even doing it to begin with.

"Well, as you know, I work in the MLE, and I formerly held a position in the Control of Magical creatures department, but since then, I've been promoted."

"And what position do you hold_ now_?" Grandfather questions, narrowing his eyes.

"The same one practically. However, incidentally, I now work to eradicate oppressive pro-pureblood laws. It's quite fulfilling actually," Mum answers with a smile. It's hilarious to think that _this _is the job that my grandparents handed to Mum. They must feel stupid.

"I'm sure it is," Grandfather drawls venomously. "Although, I was almost positive that you would end up working arm-in-arm with your dear friend Harry Potter. I'm sure the Ministry could only take so much influence at a time." I don't think I like what Grandfather is insinuating. Mum isn't one to bribe people.

"Well, you made sure of that. And I do still have my fair share of work with Harry. He's an Auror," Mum informs Grandfather. Also, Uncle Harry's done a lot of work with Mum to help us. I'm sure my grandparents wouldn't be talking so much rubbish if they knew that the two of them were the reason that Scorpius is back with us.

"So, Draco, I hear Pansy's single once again," Grandmother announces suggestively, giving Mum a pointed look.

"And she'll remain that way until she shrivels up and dies," Dad answers, rolling his eyes with disgust. I'm sure he's probably still upset that she called Mum a 'mudblood' in front of me. At the same time, it probably annoys him to think about how close he came to asking Pansy to marry him.

"Perhaps she's changed," Grandmother says hopefully. Dad laughs in spite of himself.

"You're absolutely right, Mother. Pansy has gone from being just plain stupid to being incredibly and _unbelievably_ stupid," he informs her. "I'm afraid Scorpius is brighter than she is." Sadly, that's the truth.

"Yeah, I'm smart," Scorpius adds proudly. He seems the be the only one enjoying himself tonight. I know I'm not.

* * *

The next morning, I hear terrible retching sounds coming from the spare bedroom a few down from mine. I knock on the door, and no one answers. I open the door and walk in slowly. The bed is empty, but the covers are pulled back as if the person's just got out of bed. Some of Mum's clothes are folded neatly in the wardrobe against the far wall. She must have stayed over last night. Well, if that's her in the bathroom, she must not feel so well. I open the bathroom door, to see Mum hugging the toilet and vomiting. It isn't pretty.

"Er, are you alright?" I ask, realizing what a stupid question it is after I've asked it. Mum looks up at me slowly. She looks sickly pale, and like she hasn't slept a ton. Despite that, there's still a glow about Mum. I don't know what it is.

"I'm fine. Just a bout of morning sickness," she answers weakly.

"Did you eat something bad last night?" I ask. I feel fine, but perhaps Mum has an allergy of some sort. She shakes her head.

"Isobelle, I'm pregnant," she reminds me, as if I've forgotten or something.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I ask.

"When you get pregnant, certain changes happen to your body... "

"Oh, I understand," I say quickly, not wanting to receive this talk from my mother right now. I don't know much at all about pregnancies. When Astoria was pregnant with Scorpius, she pretty much stayed in her bedroom the entire time. I back out of the bathroom and shut the door so that Mum can expel the contents of her stomach in peace. I sit on the edge of the bed and patiently wait for Mum to come out.

After brushing her teeth what sounds like four times, Mum finally comes out of the bathroom. "Oh, Isobelle, you're still here."

"So are you," I point out, smiling. "Scorpius'll be happy about that." Mum nods.

"Yes, I'm sure he will."

"So, is the vomiting thing normal for pregnant people? Do you do it every day?" I ask.

"Not every day, and it gets better after a few months," Mum answers. Either way, vomiting is gross. And this is just proving Scorpius' little theory wrong.

"If you stay with Dad, you won't have to worry about your baby," I tell Mum. I know that she doesn't want to impose or anything, but I'm sure that Dad thinks about the fact that Mum's having a baby just as much as she does.

"That isn't the reason I'm with Draco. I would have felt the same way about him whether I was pregnant or not. But, I suppose that this should serve as an example to you. Your choices can come with very serious consequences."

"Is that why you didn't want me to have Holden over alone? Because you think I'll have sex with him?" I question. Mum shakes her head and takes a seat beside me on the bed.

"That's not it, Isobelle. I just don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything that you aren't ready for," she tells me.

"Holden doesn't pressure me," I promise her. It's true Holden makes a lot of lewd comments, but I know he isn't serious. He respects me.

"It doesn't always have to be the other person in particular. Sometimes, we can put pressure on ourselves," Mum informs me.

"Well, how do you know when you're ready?"

"When you're older than fourteen," Mum says seriously. Well, I know that much. But Mum and Dad had me when they were twenty and they still weren't ready. This can't be based solely on age.

"Emotionally ready, I mean."

"Well, you know you're ready when you're positive that you're in love with that other person," Mum replies.

"Then how do you know when you're in love?" I ask. I don't know much about loving people romantically, but I know that it's a different love than what you have for your family. It's also a lot more complicated. Mum's quiet for a while, thinking about the answer.

"There isn't really any easy way to explain it, but I suppose you're in love when you find yourself thinking of the other person's feeling along with your own. When you argue with them, you feel bad about it and you want them to know that you're sorry. You can always be yourself around that person, and you know that won't judge you. You can make choice knowing that they'll support you. They make you a better person and bring out aside of you that no one else can. And most importantly, I think you're in love with someone when you know they make you happy, and you don't care what anyone else thinks about it." Everything Mum's said pertains perfectly to my relationship with Holden. But it also kind of fits Mum and Dad as well. I wonder if Mum even realizes.

"If all those things are true, does that mean I'm in love with Holden?" I question. Holden said that he was serious about me. I know that's more than like, but maybe it isn't love either. But then again, it could be. Mum shrugs.

"I honestly don't know. Isobelle, that's something only you can answer. But you definitely could be," she answers.

"Am I not too young?" I ask timidly.

"Of course not. You don't have to be an adult to be in love, you can love someone at any age. It's just that when you're younger, sometimes you're just not clear as to what love really is," Mum explains.

"So, I'll never know for sure?" I ask. That sounds tricky.

"No, you'll know it when you're in love," Mum assures me.

"But if you know it when you're in love, how do you fall out of love with someone?" I question. I know Dad and Astoria were in love, and I think Mum and Ron were too. But I know that none of them feel the same way about each other anymore.

"Well, love doesn't always last forever," Mum tells me. "But when things are good, they're great. But when they're bad, they're _terrible_. Isobelle, love can be one of the most confusing things, but when you find it, it's the best feeling ever."Being in love is one of those things that one wouldn't imagine to be a shot in the dark. I don't think I grew up with the best examples as to what love and affection were, but I'm getting there. And I think I may be in love with Holden.

* * *

**(A/N: So yeah, Hermione had to end up in the same room as Lucissa at one point or another. I always imagined her being pretty calm about it, but standing her ground at the same time, the way she does with Draco. I just see Hermione as the more mature person who wouldn't let ridiculous stuff like that bother her too much, so I had her kind of explain that to Isobelle. But, alas, Isobelle has a Malfoy temperament. And I also thought that I kind of needed some Hermione/ Isobelle one-on-one time. If you think about, it's kind of hard to imagine Draco Malfoy explaining things such as relationships to someone else, much less his daughter. She's never really had someone to explain to her what love really is, or her feelings toward other people, which is what confuses her so much about Holden sometimes. Plus, I think that's the kind of stuff Isobelle would need to hear from her mother. And she's kind of learning how to navigate her feelings, and kind of realizes that her parents may just have some special feelings for each other as well. So, I'm done babbling! Thanks for reading, leave a review!)**


	27. Chapter 27

***J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!) Thanks everyone for reading, and reviewing last chapter, although it didn't get too many reviews. :( On to the story!)**

* * *

"I don't think I like muggle books as much," I tell Holden. We're laying on my bed (with the door open by Mum's rules, of course), looking at one of my muggle books that Mum got for me. Leave it to Holden and I to be doing something like that. "They both _kill _themselves because they can't be together? And they knew each other for less than a week, that's ridiculous," I scoff.

"It's a _tragedy,_" Holden reminds me, rolling his eyes. "It wouldn't be one if they lived happily ever after, now would it?"

"I know that, but I just think it's stupid."

"So, you're saying you wouldn't kill yourself for me?" Holden asks playfully. I think I love him, but I _know _wouldn't ever do something as foolish as that.

"Not a chance," I answer, shaking my head. "Not that you would do the same."

"Eh, you're right," Holden concedes. I close the book and stick it on the shelf next to my bed. I don't think I'll be reading that one again any time soon. Holden and I just look at each other for a long while, but something about it isn't awkward.

"You're so beautiful," Holden tells me quietly. When he says that, I feel warmed all the way down to my toes.

"Oh, thanks," I say uncomfortably. A smile plays at the corners of Holden's lips.

"You sound like you don't believe me," he whispers, his breath tickling my neck. "I haven't ever lied to you before."

"That you haven't," I agree, smiling back at him. Holden places a light kiss along my jaw line.

"And I'm not lying to you now." I feel a weight on my side of the bed. I look up just in time to see Hugo climb over me and wedge himself right between Holden and I. Leave it to him to ruin a moment like this.

"Hey," Holden says awkwardly, caught off-guard at Hugo invading his space.

"Hugo, what are you doing in here?" I question, giving my youngest brother an annoyed look. "You're supposed to be taking a nap."

"Belle, I not sleepy," Hugo whines, giving me an adorable pout. "I wanna watch telly with you and Hoden." I know that Hugo's only in here because he knows Holden and I are because, any other time, he would have gone straight to the playroom instead.

"You're a growing little boy and you really need your sleep," I tell him. Hugo frowns at me.

"I'll be quiet," Hugo promises me. How can I say no to that face?

"Fine," I sigh. "But only for ten minutes." Hugo happily cuddles up to my shoulder, not before giving Holden a mean look. I can't help but laugh when Holden sticks his tongue out at him in return. He's so immature at times.

"He's got perfect timing, doesn't he?" he asks sarcastically. I was thinking the same thing.

"The best. I find it cute though, you and Hugo fighting for my affections," I reply jokingly.

"I'm sure. Hugo's a possessive little bugger, aren't you, mate?" Holden questions. In response, Hugo turns around and sinks his teeth into Holden's arm.

"Bloody son of a _...ow!_ " Holden groans, trying his best not to curse. Hugo breaks out in a fit of laughter.

"Hugo, that isn't funny. You know we don't bite people," I remind him for what seems to be the hundredth time. "You need to apologize to Holden." When Hugo realizes that neither Holden nor I find his behavior the slightest bit amusing, he looks upset. Hugo shakes his head.

"Hugo..." I urge, giving him a disapproving look.

"Sorry," he mumbles, climbing off my bed and running out of the room. "Rose, I bited him!" Hugo calls down the hall. Holden and I look at each other. Something tells me that was planned.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to Holden. "Is your arm alright?" Holden shakes his head sadly.

"Not really. I think I'm gonna need you to kiss it better," he says with a smirk. Oh, not him, too. I roll my eyes at Holden, pushing his arm away from my face.

"You'll survive," I assure him. Holden shakes his head in protest.

"I don't think I will. I need a kiss," he tells me, puckering his lips jokingly and leaning in closer to me. Holden's eyebrows wrinkle as his lips come in contact with the palm of my hand.

"You said your _arm _was hurting," I remind Holden, giving him a look.

"So? I can't have a kiss just because?" he asks. I shake my head and give him a coy smile. "No? Then I suppose I'm going to _force_ it out of you." Holden reaches down to my waist and starts tickling me vigorously. I erupt into a fit of giggles and start squirming wildly under him.

"Stop! I...I _can't... _breathe!" I pant, still laughing. Holden starts laughing also.

"Can I have a kiss then?" He questions. I can't even get my response out between my laughter and my breath catching in my throat.

"Fine... _fine!" _I give Holden a peck on the lips, anything to get him to stop. Holden quits tickling me, and I lay there for a second, waiting for my breathing to calm down.

"That... wasn't fair," I protest. "I'm... ticklish!" Holden looks at me, still grinning.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much." He replies. His messy brown hair is falling over his forehead, lightly brushing mine.

"You need a haircut," I inform Holden, pushing his hair out of my face with my fingers.

"What? You don't like my hair?" He questions, flipping it wildly only for it to go back the way it was.

"Course I do, but sometimes I think I'd rather see less _hair _and more _you_," I explain. "Your hair's always in your face, and it hides your eyes. I really like your eyes."

"If I cut my hair, my forehead would be cold," Holden informs me, looking conflicted.

"Yes, that does appear to be _quite _the dilemma," I agree jokingly. For the first time, I realize how close Holden and I are, casually holding a conversation. Our noses are almost touching, and I'm sure I've gone a bit cross-eyed looking at him for so long.

"You look like you're thinking really hard about something," Holden observes. "It doesn't have anything to do with hacking off my hair does it?" I shake my head.

"Er...no."

"What is it, then?" I inhale deeply.

"You know I like you a lot, right?" Holden nods.

"Yeah. I know."

"But, I've been thinking about it, and I think that I may _more _than like you," I tell Holden timidly. I wait the longest five seconds of my life for him to respond. I couldn't bring myself to say _love. _The word was on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't say it. Finally, Holden breaks out into a wide smile.

"Seriously?" He asks. I nod.

"Seriously. I mean, if you don't feel the sa-" I'm cut off, suddenly finding Holden's lips on mine. He kisses me again and again, each time better than the last. I reach out and touch Holden's face gently, and for some reason, my fingers are shaking. His fingers graze my collarbone, leaving cool trails from his touch.

"I...feel...the...same," Holden mutters back in between kisses. He stops and looks into my eyes for a long moment. I can't encompass any of my feelings into words, so I gently guide him down to kiss me again. I put my other hand around his shoulder, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. He smells nice, like a fresh morning after it rains. Everything about him is so... _Holden. _There really isn't any other way to describe him, because he's purely his own person. Of course, as everyone does, Holden has his flaws. I'm not immature enough to deny that, as I realize I have my flaws as well. I think that's something else Mum forgot to mention about loving someone. I'm sure that part of it is knowing that you both have flaws and being able to accept that about each other.

"Belle!" Rose shouts at the top of her lungs. I sigh, knowing that this moment is about to be ruined.

"What?" I yell back irritatedly. Holden flops down beside me on the bed right as Rose runs into my bedroom excitedly. She gives us a look, then decides that whatever she needs is more important right now.

"Where's Mummy's camera?" She questions frantically. I shrug.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Rose rolls her eyes.

"'Cause I needa take a picture! Belle, I told you already what a camera is for!" She tells me in an exasperated tone. Well, there's no need for her to get snippy.

"I don't know where it is, Rose. What do you need to take a picture of?"

"I took a poo and I needa take a picture so I can show Scorpius!" She explains. I know what this is about. Rose is so adamant about putting Scorpius in his place about their little 'pooing' conversation that they had the other day. I elbow Holden in the shoulder when he bursts out laughing. The last thing Rose needs is any encouragement.

"Rose, you need to flush that. Did you wash your hands at least?" I question, noticing Rose touching the clock on my bedside table. She nods.

"Yeah, but I can't flush it till I get a picture! I ate some carrots and carrots are gross so they made me poo a lot!" She explains. "I need Mummy's camera!"

"I don't know where it is. You need to ask Mum," I repeat.

"Kay." Rose runs off to the staircase closest to my bedroom. "Mummy!" She yells. "Mummy! Mummy!" Holden turns to me, a very confused look on his face.

"What is she talking about?" He asks me. I sigh. How can I explain this without it sounding utterly ridiculous? I'm positive that there isn't any way.

"A few days ago, Rose and Scorpius got into an argument over whether or not girls... _poo_. Rose is a little set on proving the affirmative," I explain. Holden makes a face like this wasn't the explanation he was expecting.

"Yes, well, Rose is right. I've got a baby sister, I can vouch for it," he tells me. Well, at least he doesn't believe in that stupid idea.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Mum asks, her voice travelling up the staircase. "Hugo, how many times have I told you to flush the toilet after you're done?" Mum questions. A second later, I hear the sound of a toilet flushing. Oh, she doesn't even realize the giant mistake she's just made. That wasn't Hugo's poo. Nothing can describe the look of anguish on Rose's face as she runs back down the hallway.

"MUMMY THAT WAS FOR SCORPIUS!" She screams, stamping her foot on the ground.

"We don't yell, Dear. If you're trying to tell me something, you'll do it calmly," Mum instructs. So, she acts that way with everyone. Rose sighs as she tugs at one of the ribbons in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Mummy. But I wanted your camera so I could take a picture of my poo for Scorpius to show him that girls poo because _I _pooed," she explains sadly, her lower lip poking out with defeat. Mum frowns.

"Rose, I believe Mister Malfoy and I were very clear that you and Scorpius were to put that conversation to rest," she tells her resignedly.

"I know. But I ate a lot of food to make that poo and then you just flushed it," Rose whines disappointedly. "You made my day bad." Maybe it's just my opinion, but if having Mum flush her poo is the worst thing that's happened to Rose today, she's leading a pretty stress-free life. Deciding to go pout elsewhere, Rose drags off with her arms crossed.

"It's okay, Aunt Hermione. You can tell Rose that _I_ know that girls poo," Holden tells Mum helpfully. Mum gives him a half-smile.

"Thank you, Holden. What have you two been doing?" She questions curiously, looking at me in particular. Why is it always _me?_

"Well, actually, Belle and I were having a discussion about that book you bought her. She doesn't really like it." Holden answers. Mum gasps.

"You don't? Merlin, Isobelle, I love Shakespeare! Especially with his use of-"

"Mum," I say, stopping her before she can even start her thorough analysis of writing style.

"Oh, right. Well, I suppose I'll leave you two, then," Mum says, turning around. Before she leaves my room, she 'discreetly' nudges the door even further open with her foot. Holden shakes his head and smiles.

"You gotta love Aunt Hermione."

* * *

"Did you enjoy your time with Holden?" Mum questions in an inculpating way, like she's blaming me already for something that I didn't do. Holden left about an hour ago, so I'm sitting in the living room with Mum, watching the telly and watching her do some work as well. Watching Dad work is boring. It's mostly writing letters and other dull things like that. Mum's job seems a lot more interesting.

"Aside from Hugo biting him and the whole Rose ordeal, yeah," I answer.

"Hugo _bit _Holden?" Mum questions. I nod.

"Yeah. He's alright though." I try to hide the stupid smile on my face, thinking about Holden tickling me and our delightful snogging afterwards. Not that I only like Holden for his snogging abilities, it's much more than that.

"Well, you certainly sound happy to hear that," Mum mutters under her breath, smirking at me. Did you tell Holden how you felt about him?" I nod.

"He feels the same way,too," I inform Mum proudly. She looks genuinely happy for me. I sigh.

"What's the matter, Isobelle?"

"I just wish Dad understood," I say sadly. Despite Dad's reasoning, I don't think he's ever going to like Holden.

"I'm sure he understands just fine, Isobelle. But of course your father's not going to want to accept your feelings for Holden anytime soon," she tells me. "You're still his little girl." I roll my eyes at Mum's trite remark.

"Please, I'm not still playing dolls," I remind Mum.

"True, but you're only fourteen." I laugh in spite of myself.

"I sure don't _feel _fourteen. I feel at least three years older," I tell Mum. "And how do you know anything about how Dad feels about Holden? It's not like he's ever really spoken to _me _about things like that." Mum wrinkles her eyebrows.

"Draco never talked to you about that?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Mum, imagine that for a moment."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. That would pose to be a rather... uncomfortable conversation. But yes, Draco's expressed to me on many occasions how much he dislikes you being with a boy at your age."

"Well, you said Dad had a lot of girlfriends during school," I point out. "That's hypocritical." Mum nods her head.

"Yes, I do agree that it's a double standard, but I'm sure Draco only doesn't want you to get hurt." Well, I know that much is true, but he won't even give Holden a chance. Maybe he'd change his mind if he knew how amazing he is.

"What do you think of it?" I question.

"Isobelle, if you're happy, then so am I," Mum assures me. I roll my eyes.,

"Like I haven't heard _that _one before..." I mutter.

"Well, it's the truth," Mum says. "I think Holden is wonderful for you. Is that better?"

"Yes, loads. What are you doing?" I ask, looking at the papers spread out on the coffee table. I see the corner of what looks to be an envelope sticking out of some of Mum's papers. It's forest green, bordered with silver lining. I'd notice it anywhere. It's from Dad. The envelope is sloppily torn open at the corner, meaning Mum's already read it. Meaning I can read it too, and Mum will never know.

"Well, Harry's having quite a problem with all of the counterfeit Invisibility Cloaks that are being made, and he asked me if I knew anything about it, which I don't particularly," Mum tells me. That doesn't really seem like quite an issue in itself, but I suppose she means that they're being used for criminal acts. I've read quite a bit about Invisibility Cloaks before, and the thought of owning one is very intriguing. I could use it for a lot of things.

"Before you come up with any solutions, you'd have to judge against a _real _cloak. If you could find one, of course," I suggest. Hopefully Mum will fall for it. She has to know where to get an Invisibility Cloak. She knows too many people for it not to be a possibility.

"I suppose I could ask Harry to borrow his," Mum says thoughtfully. _Uncle Harry has an Invisibility Cloak?_ Why don't I know that?

"You know his is real?" I question. Mum nods.

"Of course."

"Then a Xerographus Hex wouldn't work on it. Meaning it would work only on counterfeit cloaks." Mum wrinkles her eyebrows.

"Xerographus Hex?" She asks. "What is that?"

"It's a spell that when cast, it allows you to see directly through the object it's been cast on."

"Like an X-Ray?" Mum questions. I don't know what that is.

"Um, sure. And if the cloaks are fake, the charm will prove it. I'm sure it wouldn't work on a real one though, as they aren't affected by any revealing magic." Mum taps her pen thoughtfully to her chin.

"That's brilliant, although I don't _ever _reading anything about something like that." I shrug.

"Maybe you never looked in the right book." Mum gives me a skeptical look.

"Where did _you_ read it?" she asks.

"At home," I answer nonchalantly. "There's quite an extensive collection of books at Malfoy Manor," I inform her.

"I meant which book, Isobelle." Merlin, why does it matter?

"I can't remember. I've read so many." Mum looks at me like she knows I'm not telling the complete truth. "It really isn't an uncommon piece of magic," I say quickly.

"I take it you have an interest in spells?" Mum asks, still giving me a skeptic look.

"I try to learn as many as I can."

"That's good of you. But just remember, Isobelle, not all magic is good magic," Mum tells me, giving me a serious look. As if I don't know.

"You don't have to tell me that. I'm not going to become a Death Eater or anything of the sort. I'm only curious," I assure Mum.

"Well, I'm sure curiosity is where it all starts. Just wondering if you can do something, and then finding out that you can in fact. And then from there it progresses into power, and a want for it. And once you want power, there isn't a thing you won't do to achieve it," Mum tells me. I wrinkle my eyebrows at her.

"What are you accusing me of?" I question, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing," Mum says passively. "I mean, if you're being secretive, you must have your reasons." I know exactly what Mum is trying to do, because I did it to her. It won't work. I'm not simple enough to fall for word games.

"I'm not being secretive. In fact, I just helped you out," I remind her. Mum nods solemnly.

"That you did."

"Look, I'm not doing anything that I shouldn't be, I can promise you that. And it's just a question, but being that Uncle Harry's and Auror, couldn't he have solved the issue without going to you?" I question. "It really wasn't a difficult solution, and Aurors are trained to trace magic."

"That's true. Which, of course means that Harry's by now exhausted all of his options and yet you still thought of one. Strange, don't you think?" Mum questions. I shake my head.

"Not at all. I'm sure you could have arrived at the same solution, if only you'd done a bit more reading," I counter. Mum's eyebrows wrinkle.

"What do you mean?"

"Excuse me," I say, standing up. I go down the hall to the bookshelf, and pull out a book on the very end. I've looked it over quite a few times, surprised that Mum even owned a copy. It doesn't seem like a book that she would even dream of possessing.

I bring it back into the living room. Mum takes a look at it and falters a bit, otherwise showing no recognizable apprehension.

"Isobelle, what are you doing with a cookbook?" She questions. Oh, honestly, we both know that it's much more than that. I take my wand out of my robes pocket and hold it up to the book.

"_Revelio_." The book now becomes what it originally was, one that I have a very copy of at my home. Of course, for the longest, I thought it was something that Dad wouldn't have kept in the house, but now things make a lot more sense. I finger through the pages of _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ until I land on the one that I intend to show Mum. I face the book toward her fearlessly, yet her revulsion toward it is apparent.

"How did you find this?" Mum questions, giving me a disdainful look.

"You disguised it as a cookbook and placed it on a shelf of magic textbooks. It didn't belong there, and I knew there had to be a reason for it," I explain. It was simple really, and a bad attempt at covering it up on Mum's part. "Look, here it is." I point to the page covering the instructions on performing a proper Xerographus Hex. Mum immediately snatches the book from my hands and closes it.

"You shouldn't have even picked this up, Isobelle. I'm getting rid of it, you don't need to be looking at it," Mum tells me seriously.

"Fine, do what you must. But I've got my own copy at home," I inform Mum, smirking. Of course, I don't intend to do anything bad with this book, but it's kind of amusing seeing Mum so riled up about it.

"I'm going to have a long talk with Draco about this," Mum informs me.

"Okay, but what will I getting in trouble for? I could be lying to you about even owning it. You really don't know if I'm telling the truth or not. Then again, it may not even be _mine_." Mum clenches her jaw.

"Isobelle-"

"Delphine," I interject, giving Mum my middle name.

"Thank you. Isobelle Delphine Malfoy, you will stop it this instant!" Mum orders. I put my hand to my chest innocently.

"What am I doing wrong? I'm not at all being rude to you." Mum glowers at me, realizing that she can't possibly handle this situation like she would with Rose or Hugo. I think the fact that she doesn't exactly know is what's eating at her the most. Mum doesn't like not knowing things.

"You know _exactly _what you are doing!" She hisses. "Isobelle, I have _no _idea what's the matter with you right now!"

"There's nothing the matter with me, but let's have a talk. Mum, I believe we've gotten to know each other quite well, which leaves me with a question: You're worried about _me _having this book, but how did _you _end up with a copy?" I question. "What would you need it for? It's interesting, really- I didn't think that the Dark Arts were your thing..." Of course I know that Mum's about as far from appreciating Dark Magic as a person can be. But I also know that the best way to get information out of her is to make false accusations against her. She doesn't like it when people have the wrong impression of her.

"Don't you _dare_ insinuate that! That book isn't even mine!" Mum says with a hard edge to her voice. I raise my eyebrows.

"No? Who did it belong to? Ron?" I question. I hate to make Mum so upset and irritated with me, but I see it necessary. really want to know why she has this book. Her reasoning could be important.

"Of course, not! That book contains some aspects of Dark Magic that only Voldemort _himself_ would be bold enough to practice! I only had it for research, I got it years ago, during the war. I don't try anything out of that book and I don't want you to, either!" Mum finally lets everything run out of her like an overflow of water. That was simple enough. But now that I know, what do I do with it?

"Oh. Why do you still have it?" I ask, an assuming lilt to my voice.

"Harry works closely with dark wizards every day and it would be foolish of me to destroy such a source of information, should he need it," Mum explains. And now we're back to square one.

"I think that he needs it now," I point out. "I think it would be a good idea to suggest that to him." Mum considers that for a moment, and I suppose it's a good sign that she doesn't openly decide against it.

"Fine. But I need to know something, Isobelle."

"Anything."

"I need to know that you won't _ever _use anything you read in that book for the wrong reasons. I don't think that you would, I know that Draco's taught you far better than that, but I just need you to promise me that." I wouldn't ever. What would I look like using Dark Magic against people? It would only help my 'Daughter-of-a-Death-Eater' stigma that I'm trying so hard to get rid of. I don't think that Mum would believe my real reasoning for it, which is why I wouldn't ever bother to tell her.

"I promise. I swear it, actually."

"Brilliant. Now, I think I'd like for you to hand of your copy of the book to me when you can," Mum requests. I inwardly roll my eyes.

"You don't trust what I'll do with it," I realize. "It all comes back to this. You don't trust me. You don't trust me with Holden, and you don't trust me with a book." I'm not angry at all, and I'm not trying to appear to be upset either, but I'm not. I suppose it's hard for Mum to trust me when she doesn't know me all that well. Put it this way- She doesn't know me as well as a mother should know her child.

"Isobelle, it isn't that I don't _trust _you. As your mother though, there are some things that I just won't allow. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's for your own good," Mum tells me. I don't know what 'good' she's talking about, but I suppose it's better than the 'because I said so' response that Dad normally gives me.

"Okay, I understand. But, you can't have my book without a fair trade. I helped you help Uncle Harry, so I need you to help me." Mum looks at me like I'm crazy. I know she's thinking of saying no, and going on about how I'm not on the same level as here, so I have no business making deals with her like that.

"What do you mean?" Mum questions hesitantly.

"I mean that I need you to do me a big favor. You get Dad to see eye-to-eye with me about Holden and you can have the book," I suggest. I think that's fair enough. Dad's opinion of Holden doesn't affect anything, but I don't want to always have to hear his negative comments about him, especially when I know that Holden is even better than Dad thinks.

"I suppose that's fair. I know Draco's approval is really important to you," Mum tells me sympathetically. I don't see myself as one who strives for Dad's approval, I just don't want to hear his remarks all of the time. Or maybe a small part of me _does_ want Dad to approve. Mum has a way of seeing things about me that I haven't yet realized about myself.

Mum swipes her copy of _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ off the table and stands up. "I'm afraid I'm going to have tp relocate this," Mum informs me, retreating upstairs. I don't complain, and I don't waste any time before snatching the forest green envelope from under her stack of papers. Carefully, I take the letter out. Expecting it to be some long request or some conversational piece to Mum, I'm a little confused when barely a sentence is written on the parchment.

_Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow, 2:15_

_D.L.M._

* * *

**(A/N: I'd like to apologize to all my lovely readers who were waiting so long for me to update! But I've been doing a lot of school prep lately, plus I've been at the beach for two days with a friend. So, sorry I ended the chapter like that, but I think it was necessary and is definitely setting up for a serious Dramione moment :) Yay, for some Isobelle/Holden moments (they need a pairing name, bc I hate typing that out!) and some fun Rose and Hugo. I feel like I don't write them as much as a write Scorpius. **

** And a few days ago, I was watching reruns of like my **_**favorite **_**show EVER **_**Game of Thrones,**_** and realized how much Joffrey Baratheon reminds me of a young Draco Malfoy. So, I'll leave it at that. Until next time my lovely reader :) Leave a review!)**


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank you my brilliant readers for all your lovely reviews of last chapter! They're greatly appreciated!***

* * *

"Did you bring it?" I question looking at Teddy expectantly.

"Yeah," he answers, patting his pocket. "It's in here. Extension Charm," he adds at my questioning look.

"Take it out, then. We've got to put it on."

"_We?_" Teddy repeats, pulling a cloak out of his shorts pocket. "I didn't bring it for _us, _I brought it for you. No way I'm helping you spy on your parents." I take the cloak from Teddy, noticing how the hand grasping it suddenly becomes invisible, and I can see the cobblestone of Diagon Alley under it. This is _perfect._

"Pity, Uncle Harry's going to kill you," I inform Teddy, sighing sadly and shaking my head.

"Why?" He asks, confused.

"Because you gave me his cloak. I mean, there are so many things that could go wrong without your supervision. I could lose it, ruin it; hell, I could even give it away to some nameless stranger, all because I'm without any proper guidance. And you'll be in just as much trouble as me because how else would I have gotten Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak in the first place? " I question, smirking at Teddy. He narrows his eyes at me.

"You tricked me," he mutters angrily.

"No, I didn't. The way I see it, you still have a choice on the matter. Either you can help me out and I'll _gladly _return Uncle Harry's cloak to you unharmed, or you can find yourself having to explain to him why you were going through his possessions in the first place. Not that I can't guarantee you won't get yourself in a lot of trouble for going with the latter."

"Fine, then," Teddy grumbles. "Come on." I follow him behind a brick wall so that we can put Uncle Harry's cloak on without drawing attention by disappearing out of thin air. It easily covers us both, and it's the weirdest feeling. I feel as if people can still see Teddy and I, but that isn't the case. Teddy and I walk in short steps so that neither of us get ahead of the other.

"What time is it?" I ask. Teddy takes his mobile out of his pocket and check it.

"It isn't even two yet," he answers.

"Good, that'll give us some time," I tell him, walking a bit faster. Teddy catches on to my pace and starts walking faster as well.

"Careful not to bump into anyone," Teddy reminds me.

"Well, we've got to walk faster then this. Come on," I tug Teddy's arm, bringing him to meet my brisk steps. He turns around to look over his shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that your dad?" Teddy questions, pointing in the opposite direction. Sure enough, it is Dad. But, the Leaky Cauldron is the other way. There's nothing in that direction except for... "Looks like he's heading toward Knockturn," Teddy observes. It does. But what would Dad be doing going to Knockturn Alley of all places? I tug Teddy's arm.

"Come on, we have to follow him." Teddy looks at me like I'm insane.

"Are you mad? I'm not going to Knockturn Alley!" He whispers vehemently. I shrug.

"Fine, then. Leave me the cloak and I'll go myself. But if I've sold it off by the time I get back, that's going to be on you." Teddy sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Y'know, you are your Dad's Daughter."

"Yeah, I know. He's getting away." Teddy and I break into a half-run, weaving through the busy street trying to keep up with Dad. He looks over his shoulde rbriefly before rounding the corner onto Knockturn Aller. Teddy gives me one last uncertain look, but I gesture for him to follow me. Dad walks quickly and with purpose, as if he knows exactly where he's going.

"You can hear our footsteps," Teddy whispers. I listen for a moment and realize that our feet are making quite an echo. I take out my wand and point it at my and Teddy's feet.

"_Silencio._" At once, our footsteps become inaudible. Meters ahead, Dad opens a shop door and looks around again before walking inside.

"_Borgin and Burkes_?" Teddy questions. "Blimey, that sounds like a bloody department store," he says jokingly. I roll my eyes.

"Come on." Teddy and I walk quickly to the door. I don't see anyone up front, the shop looks pretty deserted anyway. I decide that it's safe enough to go on and walk in.

"This place is creepy," Teddy mutters, changing his mind.

"We're in Knockturn Alley. Didn't expect Honeyduke's, did you?" I ask sarcastically. Truthfully, I'm just as scared as he is. Something isn't right about this place. It's dark in here, and it's crowded with sinister looking objects, and it's even less assuring to think of the kinds of people that would purchase them.

"Where's your Dad?" Teddy asks. I don't see him anywhere either, but I hear his voice, near the back of the shop it sounds like.

"Caractacus, I haven't any time for your bile. I've got other places to be," Dad says irritatedly. Whatever reason he's here, he doesn't sound too thrilled.

"Sounds like he's this way." Teddy and I walk in the direction of Dad's voice. "Watch it," I hiss as Teddy bumps into a box and it clatters to the floor. We look around a large shelf, and sure enough, Dad is standing there, his back turned to the counter. He's speaking to an old man standing behind it. From the hand movements Dad's making, I can only assume that he has objects spread out before him on the counter, but I can't tell what they are.

"What is he holding?" Teddy asks. I shake my head.

"Don't know. Let's get a closer look." Teddy and I tiptoe to the counter so that we can get a sideways view.

"Jewelry?" Teddy has a confused look on his face. "What's your Dad doing with all that?" I glance over all of the precious bracelets, necklaces, and rings. They must of cost a fortune looking at all of the fancy stones they're made with. But something tells me that I've seen them all before... I'm sure I have. That's _Astoria's _jewelry. Dad's selling it. But why? He could give it away, destroy it, or just choose never to look at it again. Another question strikes me- why would Astoria have left it with Dad in the first place?

"It's Astoria's," I whisper back. "I don't know why he has it." I answer Teddy's question before he can ask it. The man at the counter, Caractacus I assume, picks up one of Astoria's necklaces and examines it closely, dangling it from the end of his bony finger.

"It's real?" He questions skeptically. Dad rolls his eyes.

"Of course, it's real. I find it ironic that you're questioning me_, _considering the fact that I remember quite well cheating others was _your _game, Burke," he drawls venomously.

"Burke, he must be part owner of the shop," Teddy reasons.

"Then where's Borgin?" I ask. Teddy shrugs. A shrewd smile crosses Burke's face.

"It's only my job, Mister Malfoy. Have you anything else for me?" Dad takes something from the pocket of his robes and hands it over to Burke.

"Only this. I haven't a use for it. Sell it to Ollivander if you want. I don't give a damn." Dad thrusts Astoria's wand into Burke's hand. Burke twirls it over and over, looking at it.

"I expect I'll get quite a fine sum for it." He sets the wand on the counter, still eyeing it greedily.

"Speaking of sums, surely you don't expect me to hand you over any of these fine things purely out of the goodness of my own heart?" Something in Dad's voice takes all of the question out of his statement. Burke shakes his head.

"Of course not, Mister Malfoy. I suppose one-hundred galleons would be a just profit." Burke slides a pouch filled with gold toward the counter in Dad's direction. Even I know that everything on that counter is worth at least ten times that much.

"_One-_hundred galleons?" Dad repeats mockingly. "You don't ever change, do you, Burke? I should do business with you just so that I can have you handed in for trying to stiff me!" He shouts.

"I wasn't aware that it was your intention to acquire even more money, Mister Malfoy. Excuse me, but that seems to be a redundant attempt on your part," Burke points out. Even I can't disagree with that. Which is why I don't think the amount of money he's receiving really matters to Dad.

"I don't want your dirty money. But, I'm afraid that's the only sure way to validate this exchange," Dad drawls, slipping the money into his robes. "What I want is to make a trade."

"A trade? You've just taken my money!" Burke yells angrily.

"And you've just taken some of my ex-wife's most prized jewelry. As you've made clear, I have no reason to sell it, so what will people think when it turns up in the likes of scum like yourself? Her wand, even? Surely, you wouldn't ever sink so low as to purchase a witch's _wand?_" Dad smirks, knowing full well that he's got Burke backed into a corner. Never in my life have I seen Dad behave so cunning and demandingly. He's willing to put an innocent (well, in relation to him anyway) man in jail, just by tricking him into buying some things and then framing him for it. If it weren't so sly and underhanded, I might commend him for it.

"I haven't yet," Burke growls. Dad shakes his head in a joking way.

"I believe you have. You see, I've given objects over to you, and you've given me money in return. It seems like a proper transaction to me," A look of defeat is apparent on Burke's face.

"What is is that you want, Mister Malfoy?"

"Stop doing business with my father," Dad demands, plain and simple. Grandfather? What business would this man have with him? Teddy and I exchange looks of confusion. "You don't tell him why, you don't even so much as give him a hint. You return whatever money you've taken from him and you settle his accounts. You are _not _to retrieve any more money from him, honest or not," he instructs. I don't get why this is so important to Dad, or how it would have anything to do with him.

"It isn't up to you who I make trade with," Burke says testily.

"You're right, it isn't. But, should you so choose to blatantly ignore my numerous warnings, I'm sure you'll find yourself sitting in a nice comfortable cell in Azkaban. See just how well your business is doing then," Dad sneers.

"And should I choose to heed your warnings?" Burke questions. Dad smiles at him patronizingly.

"Smart man. Then, after I see you've kept good on your end of the deal, we go about this like it never happened. You breathe a word of this to anyone, and I assure you, I'll have to drop a few hints to the Auror Department as to who they should warrant their next arrest on. And if you try to sell any of it, I'll report it stolen before you can even make an offer. Clear?"

"Crystal," Burke spits. Dad clasps his hands together.

"Brilliant. Pleasure doing business with you, Burke." Without another word, Dad turns and walks off. Teddy and I have to move quickly to avoid being ran into.

"What the hell was _that _about?" Teddy whispers.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I reply. Dad checks his watch.

"Damn," he curses under his breath, quickening his pace. Teddy pulls his mobile out of his pocket to check the time.

"It's nearly a quarter past now," he tells me. We follow Dad closely onto the street, careful to keep our distance though. My arms a tiring a bit from holding the cloak up, but I'll manage.

"Well, that was weird," Teddy says wryly, referring to Dad's appearance at Borgin and Burke's.

"I know. I just wish I knew what it was about, though. I mean, what would Grandfather be doing in there?" I question, more to myself than to Teddy.

"Maybe he was taken by the collection of shrunken heads," he suggests. Really, now isn't a time for sarcasm.

"Oh, shut it. I'm being serious. I mean, Dad seemed pretty miffed back there. He _has _to know something," I reason. Teddy shrugs.

"Maybe he'll tell Aunt Hermione about it?" I shake my head.

"No chance. Because as soon as he did, she's probably spend the rest of the afternoon trying to talk him out of it."

"You're right. Well, I dunno then. And I don't wanted to get hexed in the face for trying to find out,"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" I question.

"It's right beside my common sense. And, seeing as I let you talk me into going to Knockturn Alley with you, I must have left both at home," Teddy grumbles. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, he's going in. Hold the door." Teddy holds the door open for an extra second as Dad walks in. He doesn't seem to notice us. "Where's Mum?" I whisper. Teddy points to a far corner in the dimly lit pub. Mum is sitting there, reading a book, her eyebrows wrinkled. Dad makes his way over to her, and she doesn't look up until he's sitting before her.

"I don't want to stand the entire time," Teddy complains in a childlike tone.

"Well, we can't exactly get a table for two, now can we?" I point out. Teddy shakes his head.

"We can take the booth behind them, though."

"And what happens if someone tries to sit there?" I question.

"We confund them," Teddy answers. "Come on, before my legs fall off." Teddy and I slowly slide into the booth behind Mum and Dad, trying to make as little noise as possible. We turn around to face them, kneeling on the seats. We can hear perfectly, but the only disadvantage of it is the we can only see Dad's face. All I can see of Mum is the back of her head.

"Sorry I'm late," Dad apologizes. "I had some things to finish up." Mum closes her book and moves it to the edge of the table.

"Oh, that's fine. I only just got here."

"Have you thought about it any?" Dad questions. Mum nods, taking a sip of her tea.

"I've been thinking it over for three days now. Draco, I really don't know what I want to do. I mean, I've still got to do what's best for Rose and Hugo, and... my daughter." she says hesitantly. Dad's eyebrows raise.

"It's a girl?" he questions. Mum nods again.

"Isobelle's going to have another sister, and Scorpius too, I suppose. He's practically siblings with Rose and Hugo, too." Teddy turns to me with a confused look on his face.

"Aunt Hermione's _pregnant_?" He questions. I forgot he didn't know.

"Yes, and you can't tell _anyone. _Not even Uncle Harry," I say seriously. Teddy's very trustworthy, but even the most secretive of people can blurt things out at times.

"Okay," Teddy promises. Mum sighs heavily.

"Honestly, I _think_ it would be a good idea. But at this point, I just can't afford to go off of assumptions. And what will Ron think?" I wish I knew what they were talking about. And why does Mum give a damn about Ron's opinion anymore?

"That he was stupid for letting you go," Dad answers. "Hermione, I just think it really would be far more convenient, if it's something you're comfortable with. I mean, you come over nearly every day after work, and Rose and Hugo are there just as often."

"I know, but I don't _know. _And I honestly can't expect to just uproot Rose and Hugo so quickly. They're adjusting, but I don't want to push them into anything. Don't you think this is a bit too soon?" Mum questions. What _isn't _too soon for her?

"Perhaps it could be. But, I just want you to be sound. In a sort, I feel a bit, for lack of a better word, _responsible_ for you. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You're Isobelle's mother, and the closest thing Scorpius has to one, now. It's only natural that I'd want you to live comfortably," Dad says sincerely.

"I think your Dad's asking Aunt Hermione and Hugo and Rose to move in with you," Teddy whispers. I know, that's what I got from it, too. Only, I don't know how I would feel about that. That would really make it feel as if Mum had a more consistent role in my life, if she _lived _with me permanently.

"A caring Draco Malfoy?" Mum questions incredulously, laughing quietly to herself. "That's something new." Dad's shoulders tense a little, and I can tell that he's slightly put off by Mum's comment, or the fact that she can be so nonchalant about it.

" I _do_ have the ability to put others before myself," he informs Mum, keeping his voice very calm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like you didn't. And of course I know that. You've shown it with the way you are to Scorpius and Isobelle, and me too, I suppose. You really are a great father," Mum tells Dad. I know he's glad to hear that because, given everything that's been going on, he probably feels like a really shitty parent. Anyone would.

"I really needed that. I feel like I've got no idea what I'm doing anymore, especially with Isobelle," Dad admits.

"You don't have to fault yourself, Draco. You're trying, and it's difficult to parent any teenager," Mum assures him. How would she know? The oldest child she's actually parented is only five.

"I know, but Isobelle's..."

"Different?" Mum guesses. Dad nods. What's so 'different' about me? I've got all my limbs, don't I?

"Yes, she's just been so withdrawn lately. She hardly speaks to me alone anymore, unless she wants something, or if she's angry of course. Do the two of you talk?" Mum nods, but she takes a considerable pause before answering.

"We talk quite a bit. I have to admit, though, that Isobelle seems to be opening up some, but it hasn't been anything substantial. I don't know if it's me particularly, but Isobelle just doesn't seem very social," she tells Dad.

"Told you," Teddy whispers. Well, I honestly don't have a reason to speak to man people.

"I don't think she gets on well with people her age, but she seems to be warming up just _fine_ to that McKinnon boy," Dad drawls. Teddy snorts, and I bump him on the arm. Mum turns around briefly, but she can't find the source of the noise.

"His name is Holden, Draco. And really, it does hurt Isobelle's feelings that you always speak so ill of him. Honestly, I believe the two of them are perfect for each other." Teddy looks at me strangely.

"What?" I mouth. He shrugs. Only then does it dawn on me that it must be weird for Teddy to have his best friend and cousin be in a relationship. I hope he doesn't ever feel like he has to take sides.

"Yes, you'll say that up until he robs her of her innocence right under your nose," Dad murmurs, gripping the handle of his coffee mug tightly. I feel a warm blush creep up my cheeks when Dad says this, and I can't look at Teddy. What must _he_ be thinking?

"He wouldn't ever," Mum promises him, in a voice that suggests she's quite amused with Dad. "And it isn't just Holden, Isobelle's grown quite close to Teddy, too. She tells the pair of them everything, things I'm sure she wouldn't even like to tell you or I. It saddens me a bit, though, that a pair of sixteen year old boys are doing better for our daughter than we are."

"I feel bad for Aunt Hermione," Teddy whispers. Yes, she must be a mess, but aren't we all?

"Do you really think that?" Dad questions. I don't think he's upset, but bothered by the fact that Mum thinks that's the truth. Mum nods silently. "I figured. And he's rarely ever got any time to herself."

"Well, between my home and yours, she spends just as much time over at Harry's," Mum points out.

"How is your friendship with Potter now?" Dad asks seriously.

"It's fine as ever, why?"

"I can't imagine he'd exactly be thrilled that you have a child with me. I mean, we both know what Harry thinks of me," Dad answers. He doesn't much like Uncle Harry either.

"Please, Draco. You and Harry have both grown up long since your school years. I'm sure his opinion of you has evolved at well," Mum answers. Dad doesn't seem so convinced.

"You didn't answer my question," he reminds Mum, looking at her expectantly.

"If you must know, of course Harry was upset. Because I cheated on Ron, not because of _you _specifically. And he's gotten over it since then. Draco, I never knew that you were as self-conscious as you are," Mum tells him. Dad shakes his head proudly.

"I'm not. I only don't want the wrong opinion to be had of me," he corrects Mum.

"You don't have to deny it, Draco. I mean, it's refreshing to see another side of you after so many years. You're a lot more than I thought you were," Mum confesses. I wish I could see the expression on her face right now, it's boring looking at Dad, considering his expression rarely ever changes.

"To be fair, you really didn't think too much of me to begin with," Dad points out.

"You're right. But the things we quarrelled over were so childish, it's hard to believe the things we made big deals out of," Mum says, shaking her head at the thought of it.

"Well, at least now we can put this behind us. Things sure do have an odd way of playing out," Dad mutters.

"I couldn't agree more. But, I don't wish anything would have happened differently."

"I know, Hermione. I don't either." Mum glances at her watch.

"If I'm keeping you too long, just say so," Dad tells her. Mum shakes her head.

"You aren't. It's just that at three, I'm supposed to apparate to Harry's to get his cloak so that we can try some charms against it," Mum explains. I immediately turn to Teddy. Why didn't he tell me this? From the look on Teddy's face, he doesn't know either. If Mum gets there to find out Uncle Harry's cloak is missing, along with Teddy and I, I don't think it'll take her very long to figure out that we took it.

"We have fifteen minutes," Teddy tells me. "We should go. Plus, Victoire's coming over then, I think." I don't want to go, I want to hear then end of my parent's conversation. I also don't want to see Victoire. She seems to be someone that I'm just not able to get along with., b

"Fine," I whisper. Teddy and I slide silently out of our seats, making sure not to make any unneccessary noise. "How are we going to get out?" I question. It's not like we can walk right out of the door without raising any suspicion.

"The back way," Teddy suggests. "There isn't anyone over there. Thank God Aunt Hermione said something. Can you imagine if she'd just left?" I can. I can imagine that we'd be caught in a heap of trouble. Teddy and I tiptoe quietly and unnoticed to the door. Before we leave, the last thing I can see is Mum and Dad's faces, and I just wish that I had more time to listen to them.

* * *

Teddy and I made it in time to return the cloak, just a few minutes before Mum came to get it. Neither of them even suspected a thing. Teddy and I are still trying our hardest to make sense of Dad's visit to Borgin and Burke's, but we haven't been able to think of anything good.

"I'm going to the loo," Teddy sighs, getting up to leave. "I can't think of anything."

"Good. I was getting bored of hearing you two discuss it over and over," Victoire mutters, flipping her hair. I inwardly roll my eyes. Victoire doesn't like any conversation unless it's about here.

"No one made you listen to it. You could have stopped us at any time," I inform Victoire.

"Yes, well, I didn't want to interrupt your tale of woe. It was just too good," Victoire says in a mocking tone. She's so annoying.

"That's kind of you," I reply sarcastically. "I wasn't aware that you had such manners."

"I've got more than you and your Death Eater family," Victoire sneers, glowering at me. No, she didn't just say that.

"Don't talk about my family," I growl, feeling myself get angry with her.

"Oh, are you upset with me? I didn't know Death Eaters were so sensitive," Victoire scoffs, smirking at me.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me or my family. I'd be quiet if I were you," I warn Victoire. She just rolls her eyes like I'm bluffing.

"Is that a threat? What are you going to do, tell your Dad to round up his Death Eater mates and attack me? I'm sure it'd be nice of them to get sent back to Azkaban. They'd feel right at home, wouldn't they? I'm sure he's even trying to turn Aunt Hermione." The next thing I know, I pounce on Victoire, tackling her the ground before she can even get her sentence out. I'm fucking sick of her. I rear my hand back and punch her square in the face. I've never hit anyone before, but I'm glad the first person I've ever decked in the face was Victoire

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!" I scream, hitting Victoire again. She doesn't look so smug now. If only my wand was in my reach, I swear to Merlin I'd curse her into next week.

"Holy shit, what are you- Isobelle, get off her!" Teddy yells, trying to pull me away from Victoire. One of my hands is tangled in her 'perfect' blonde hair, and she screams when Teddy finally succeeds in getting me off of her. I'm at least able to aim a kick at Victoire before Teddy drags me all the way across the room. Just then, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry rush into Teddy's room. They take in the sight of Victoire sitting up against Teddy's dresser, holding her face, and Teddy restraining me from further beating the shit out of Victoire.

"What's going on in here?" Uncle Harry questions.

"She attacked me, Uncle Harry!" Victoire sure is brilliant at playing the victim. "My nose... I think it's broken." Oh, _please. _

"Come, Victoire. I'll have a look at it." Aunt Ginny quickly ushers Victoire out of Teddy's room, not before giving me a look like I'm some criminal. Please, if anything, Victoire'll learn from now on to keep her mouth shut. Uncle Harry turns to me. This is the first time I've ever seen him look remotely upset.

"Isobelle, is that true?" He questions. Well, it's technically true, but I wasn't without justification.

"She called me a Death Eater! She said it about my whole family!" I yell. Uncle Harry looks like he wants to say that this isn't that big a deal, because it was true. "Even Mum!" I add. Yeah, I knew that was a difference.

"I know it wasn't right of Victoire to say what she said to you, and I'm sure that her parents will speak to her about it. But you cannot hit anyone. I'm afraid I'm going to have to Floo your parents," Uncle Harry tells me. I honestly don't care. He can tell whoever he wants.

"Okay." Seeming a bit irritated at how unperturbed I am, Uncle Harry turns to Teddy.

"Stay here with her, I'm going to Floo Draco and Hermione." Teddy nods.

"Kay."

"You can let me go, you know," I inform Teddy as Uncle Harry walks out.

"Oh, right. What the hell was that?" Teddy questioned. "You looked like you were going to bloody murder her."

"I wish I did. Least then her mouth would be shut for sure," I say bitterly. "You know what she said to me?" Teddy shakes his head.

"Can't say I do."

"Apparently, everyone in my family are still Death Eaters, and Dad's going to coerce Mum into become one, too. And then that stupid sodding smirk on her face..." I just get angry thinking about it. "That's complete bullshit."

"Yeah, that isn't right," Teddy agrees. I can tell that he's trying not to get too involved in in it though, because of his feelings for Victoire. From day one, she's had a problem with me. It was obvious, but I never made a big deal of it. But when she brings up something like that, that's where I have an issue. I don't mean to cause any more tension between the Weasleys and Dad, but honestly, Victoire crossed a fine line with me.

"Victoire, what happened?" I hear Mum ask. Really? _Victoire _is who she's concerned about right now? I bet she wouldn't be if she knew what Victoire said about her not five minutes ago.

"Isobelle happened! Aunt Hermione, she jumped on me and hit me!" Victoire wails from down the hall. She makes me so sick.

"Where is she?" Mum questions.

"In Teddy's room- ow! _Aunt Ginny_!"

"Er, Hermione, d'you and Draco want to speak to Isobelle in private...or?" Asks Uncle Harry.

"That's fine, Harry, thank you," Mum says. I hear her and Dad's footsteps coming closer to me. When they walk in, Teddy gives me one last look before leaving. I thinks it's odd that Teddy has to leave his own room so that my parents can speak to me. Mum crosses her arms and looks at me disapprovingly. Dad doesn't really look like he cares either way. He's probably happy that I hit Victoire.

"Isobelle, what would make you think it okay to do something like that?" Mum asks. I shrug.

"Victoire called Dad a Death Eater, and I hate her. She trash talks me every chance she gets," I explain, knowing Dad'll take my side on this.

"That doesn't make it okay to fight her," Mum informs me.

"It wasn't a fight. I'd say it was pretty one-sided." Dad smirks, and Mum just glares at me, switching her hands to her hips.

"You know what I mean. And someone saying something to you that you don't like doesn't give you the right to put your hands on them. I'm sure Draco's told you that." Actually, Dad hasn't. It's just one of those common sense rules that no one follows.

"Yeah, I know. But Victoire also said that Dad's going to try and turn you into a Death Eater, too. And really, I didn't mean to harm her, it's just that my anger got the best of me,"I say, defending myself. Dad's eyebrows raise and her clenches his jaw.

"She said that to you?" I nod, which only seems to make him more upset. "I'm sure now that she won't say anything like it again. I'll bet anything she picked up that stupid kind of talk from one of those damned Weasleys," he drawls.

"Draco!" Mum chides, turning to give Dad another disapproving look.

"What?"

"I'm not saying that she didn't. But really, Isobelle it would have been so much better for you just to turn the other way and ignore her. Then you'd probably be in less trouble now." What is she talking about?

"What would I be in trouble for?"

"For hitting Victoire!" Mum answers. "And if you don't learn that it isn't acceptable to do that now, it'll only become habit."

"No, it won't. I've never so much as pushed anyone before today. And it isn't even like I started it," I remind Mum.

"I don't care who started it. You're to keep your hands to yourself." Really, that's something people say to four-year olds.

"This is just going in circles. How about we just forget about it, and you two can go back to work, and I'll go home. Problem solved." Mum puts out a hand to stop me from getting up.

"No one is going anywhere until you apologize to Victoire," she tells me firmly. We could very well be here all night, because she isn't getting an apology from me.

"I don't think that's a good idea. How does 'I'm sorry for giving you half the beating you deserved sound'?" I ask. Mum sighs and puts her hand on her forehead.

"I'm taking this seriously. Draco, maybe you can get through to her?" Get through to me? Mum says it as if I'm mentally handicapped or something.

"Isobelle, this isn't going to happen again, is it?" He asks me.

"Nope. Because I'm not ever talking to Victoire again. She no longer exists to me," I inform him. Dad turns to Mum.

"There you have it," he tells her simply. Mum's mouth drops open for a second. Honestly, what is she expecting?

"That's it? Asking her not to do it again?" She demands. Dad shrugs.

"It isn't as if she knocked over a store or murdered someone. Honestly, I believe it was Victoire's fault. I don't really see a punishment fit for the situation. But, that's just my opinion." he tells Mum.

"Well, I on the other hand am completely disappointed in your behavior, Isobelle. I think you should spend the whole of tomorrow in your bedroom. It will give you plenty of time to think about what you did," she tells me firmly. No way, she's mad. Mum isn't grounding me, is she?

"I didn't do anything!"

"Isobelle, you're grounded for tomorrow and that's the end of it. I'm sorry, but that behavior is something I just cannot accept," Mum tells me, her voice lacking any kind of sympathy whatsoever. I turn to Dad for help.

"Dad, that's not fair!" I complain.

"I agree with Hermione. No matter what Victoire said, that doesn't give you any grounds to hurt her. One day isn't going to kill you," Dad replies. Merlin, it isn't me being grounded that I care about, it's the fact that Mum thinks she _can _ground me. She might be getting just a bit too comfortable too quick.

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! So, yeah, Draco wants Hermione to move in. And he's starting to agree with Hermione now on how Isobelle should beparented because she realizes there are some things he never taught her. When I brought Teddy into this story, I always imagined he'd be her partner in crime. Anyone wonder what Lucius is up to?**

**So, I'll stop rambling now, I need to go to bed. I have my first day of high school tomorrow! Thanks for reading everyone, and leave a review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

***Thanks everyone for reading and your awesome reviews! They mean so much!)**

* * *

I have been sitting in my room doing absolutely _nothing. _I've read a few books, and brushed out my hair a couple hundred times, because there really isn't much else to do. I don't quite understand the point of being grounded, because I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to learn from it. So far, it's only making me more irritated with Mum. Really, she's barely been in my life, and now she's trying to punish me? And then side with Victoire over me? That isn't even fair. _I'm _her daughter! But I'm sure she's got a closer relationship with Victoire than she does with me. That's what annoys me so much. It seems like _everyone _knows Mum better than I do.

Someone knocks lightly on my door. "Come in." The door opens quietly, and Scorpius tiptoes in. He comes to lay down beside me on my bed.

"Hi, Ithbelle," He says quietly, snuggling up to my shoulder. At least _someone's _comforting me.

"Hi, Scorpius," I sigh.

"Are you mad with mad with Miss Haminey?" He asks, looking up at me in question. I shrug.

"Kind of. Why?"

"Because she was talking with Daddy, and she said you were. Ithbelle, don't be mad with her," he pleads, giving me a sad look. Of course, Mum knows I'm angry at her. Why shouldn't I be?

"Scorpius, I'm mad at Miss Hermione because she is being very unfair to me. Do you like it when people are unfair to you?" I question. Scorpius ponders it, then shakes his head slowly.

"No. But _please_, don't be mad with her. I don't want Miss Haminey to go away," he tells me dismally, pouting.

"Why would she go away?" I ask, looking down at Scorpius. He averts his eyes from my gaze and buries his face into my shoulder, shaking his head. "Scorpius? It's okay, you can tell me," I say softly, trying to coax him into answering me.

"Because Mummy went away when you were mad with her," he grumbles, poking his lower lip out. I know Scorpius doesn't understand the whole situation with Astoria very well, but I never knew that he thought it was _my _fault. That was the _last _thing that I wanted him to think, and it kind of hurts.

"Look at me, Scorp. Miss Hermione isn't going anywhere, alright? And it isn't my fault that your Mummy left, and it isn't yours either. It wasn't anyone's fault but hers. Do you understand that?" Scorpius gives a small nod.

"Yeah. But I really, really, like Miss Haminey," he tells me.

"I know you do."

"Daddy likes her a lot, too," Scorpius adds. "I saw them kiss this morning." I bet he did. Mum and Dad really have seemed very cozied up lately. They're always talking or laughing or going out somewhere. I suppose they decided to just forget the fact that they completely and wholeheartedly hated each other at one point. I suppose it's better that way.

"Did you?" I ask conversationally. Scorpius nods.

"But it's a secret, okay? You can't tell anybody!"

"I swear, I won't tell a soul," I promise him. Scorpius looks at me dubiously.

"Kay. You better not tell anyone. Wanna know what Daddy asked me?" he questions, looking as if he's about to burst if he doesn't tell someone soon.

"What did Dad ask you?"

"He asked me if I thought Miss Haminey would make a good new mummy! And I said yes!" He exclaims, grinning at me. His smile lessens when I don't seem as excited as he does. "What's wrong, Ithbelle? You don't think Miss Haminey is a good mummy?"

"No, it isn't that. I think Miss Hermione would be a wonderful mother for you. Me, I'm not so sure," I admit.

"Why not?" Scorpius asks, his little blonde eyebrows knitting together with confusion.

"It seems that Mum and I butt heads a lot. I mean, Rose and Hugo are about your age, so she's got practice with you. She doesn't really know how to get on with someone my age. You see, things like this are a lot more complicated the older you get," I explain.

"Everyone says that word all the time. I know it means you don't wanna tell me," Scorpius says dejectedly. That isn't true. It means so much more than that.

"No, Scorpius, that's not what it means. It means that things are hard to understand right now."

"Oh. I wish things were normal," he mutters.

"What do you mean normal?" I ask.

"I wish that we were a normal family and normal brother and sister with the same mummy," he tells me sadly. I know that Scorpius has always known that we don't have the same mother, but I don't think that he truly understood what that meant until now.

"Scorpius, you being my half-brother won't _ever_ make me think any less of you. I love you just the same. Do you think of me any differently?" Scorpius shakes his head.

"No. I love you, too. And maybe it's a good thing," he says thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" I question.

"Because I love your mummy more than I love my mummy," Scorpius answers. I'm glad that he cares so much about Mum, I'm even happier though that he's getting over Astoria.

"See? That does make it a good thing. Other kids are just stuck with the mummy they have, they can't choose their favorite like you can." Scorpius nods in agreement.

"I know. Miss Haminey _is _my favorite! Because she's nice and she smiles all the time which makes her really really pretty, and she makes Daddy smile, too! And she reads bedtime stories with me and Daddy!" Well, it sounds like Mum's just the best thing since sliced bread, isn't she? I mean honestly, how did our family even _function _without her? It's a wonder we even made it without running ourselves off a cliff.

Another knock turns my attention away from the window. Mum is standing there, her fist rested against my open door. I don't really want to speak with her right now.

"The door is open," I point out bitterly, avoiding her gaze. Mum sighs.

"Scorpius, do you mind if I speak to Isobelle in private a moment?" she questions. Scorpius shakes his head.

"Nope, Miss Haminey." Scorpius turns to me. "Be good, Ithbelle" he whispers before climbing off my bed and scurrying out of the room. I feel Mum sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I know you're upset with me," Mum says slowly.

"What gave it away?" I ask sarcastically. I look at Mum, expecting her to reprimand me for making a smart comment. Instead, she's focusing on something behind me. "What?"

"Is that a _Picasso_?" Mum asks incredulously, pointing to the painting hanging above my bed.

"Yeah, he's some squib artist I studied last year. I really liked that one, so Dad got it for me for Christmas."

"Draco _bought _that for you?" Mum questions. I nod. What's the big deal?

"Is that bad or something?"

"No, it's just... they- that one in particular, I'm sure- would go for tens of millions of pounds, if not more" Mum explains. "It's amazing that something worth that much is sitting in your bedroom."

"Well, I wanted it," I say simply. Mum furrows her eyebrows.

"And so Draco bought it for you? It must have at least cost half of what he's made in his entire career." I shake my head.

"Probably more," I correct her.

"What do you mean?" Mum asks. I sigh. For Mum to be as involved as she is with Dad, she sure doesn't know anything about his money.

"Dad's already gone over this, but I'll tell you again. No one in this family's worked for financial reasons since the Middle Ages. We inherit all of our assets. What Dad earns from his job is merely pocket change," I explain. Mum shakes her head.

"It's quite sad how little you value money," she sighs, giving me a disappointed look. Really, I think Mum should have her nose out of my business. Whatever Dad buys for me is up to him, not her. I'm not any less of a person because of it.

"Well, you obviously value money a lot. More than _me, _actually," I point out, setting Mum with a steely gaze. When I say this, she frowns at me.

"I don't understand you," Mum says suddenly.

"Maybe that's because you don't know me as well as you think you do. Actually, you don't know me at all," I point out.

"When I first met you, you seemed so sweet, and it absolutely broke my heart to think that I could ever do something so horrid to a child as endearing as yourself. But the more I get to know you, Isobelle, I pity the fact that someone so young can be so bitter and resentful," Mum tells me, completely ignoring everything I just said to her.

"Yes, well, that's what happens when you don't have a mother in your life," I mutter. "I mean honestly, would you have even cared about me if your parents were still alive? Or would you have just kept pretending that I didn't exist, like you've so expertly been doing these past years?" Mum frowns at me.

"Of course, not. I eventually would have-"

"_Eventually?_ When would that have been? Five years from now? Ten? Fifteen, when I've already forgotten about you and have got a family of my own? Does Dad even _know_?" I ask.

"Know what?" Mum questions apprehensively.

"Does he even know why you took him to court in the first place? As far as he knows, you wanted to see me because you finally realized what a mistake you made, not because you got lonely and decided it was time you get yourself together."

"Don't speak to me like that," Mum admonishes. Is she joking right now? "I'm still not rushing into anything," I raise my eyebrows in argument.

"No? You sure aren't hesitating to try and parent me after all this time," I point out.

"That's completely different, Isobelle. No matter what happens between Draco and I, I'm still your mother," Mum reminds me, as if I didn't already know.

"You've really only known me for two months now, do you honestly think you have the right to go around saying that?" I question. If I were in Mum's spot, I think I'd just be concerned with trying to get me to like her still.

"Of course I do. I'm sure Draco would do the same, and you aren't to see me any differently than you do him," she informs me.

"Yes, well that's kind of difficult when you're the only one who's made me spend twenty-four hours in solitary confinement."

"As a punishment that you deserved," Mum reminds me. Merlin, she doesn't understand anything.

"Well, Dad wouldn't do something like that. And I know that the only reason he agreed with you is so that you wouldn't be mad at him. Don't think that he actually believes you're right about this," I tell Mum. She crosses her arms and gives me that disapproving glare she normally uses to regard me.

"You know, Isobelle, I actually came up here to apologize for being so hard on you and allow you out of your room, but now I think that I just may take that back," she tells me. I know Mum's lying. She's only saying that so that I'll quit arguing with her.

"And _I_ think I may just take you up on your offer," I say, standing up and calling her bluff.

"Isobelle, don't you _dare _leave this room!" Mum hisses in an 'I mean business' tone, getting up to follow me.

"Or what?" I challenge, staring her down. "What can you possibly do? If you step out of line, I'm sure Dad's going to choose me over you. He did it to Astoria, and he won't hesitate to do it to you, too."

"Is this how you plan to get ahead in life?" Mum questions, setting her jaw hard. "By threatening and manipulating people?"

"This isn't about getting ahead," I inform her.

"No? Then what is it about? Please tell me, Isobelle, because I obviously have no idea," Mum tells me acerbically.

"You don't get it, do you? You can't just walk in and act like nothing ever happened! You can't act like you know anything about me when you really _don't_! You can't just pretend that all of those birthdays and Christmases and Mother's Days that you missed just didn't happen! Because they did! And you _weren't _there!" I yell.

"I don't understand where any of this is coming from. I thought we were past that," Mum says, confused.

"You know, I thought we were, too. I _trusted _you. I came to you when I didn't even want to _speak _to Dad. I bet the only reason you're even here is so that you can feel better about yourself."

"Don't say that to me, Isobelle. I'm in a tough situation right now-"

"Haven't been in one of those before, have you?" I mutter.

"I'm not going to stand here and take this from you," Mum tells me, making to walk out of the door.

"Take what? The _truth?_ I thought you'd be able to handle it. I thought you knew what you were walking into," I say, giving Mum a look. I can see her struggling not to show the fact that I'm getting a rise out of her. She makes it so easy to do.

"Isobelle, don't-"

"I mean, it must be nice. No matter what you do, things still work out to your advantage. I mean, who else could manage to get pregnant by a man that they hate, dump her daughter on him and just _ignore _her her entire life, and come out as good as you did. I'd look into playing the numbers if I were you," I say acerbically, leaning casually against the door frame.

"You aren't going to speak to me like that!" Mum orders. I shrug.

"Fine. I suppose I don't really have anything else to say, then."

"So, that's it? You don't want to speak to me anymore because I refuse to let you be rude?" She questions. I'm not being rude, she just doesn't want to hear the truth.

"You know, I'm really trying to keep myself from saying something to you. I just can't win with you," I sigh, shaking my head agitatedly.

"Isobelle, stop it."

"What are you going to do? Ground me? How well did that work out for you?" I ask sarcastically. Mum narrows her eyes at me.

"Why must everything be back and forth with you? When this entire thing began, I had no idea that you were going to be as difficult as you are! I honestly don't understand it! one minute, we're fine, and the next, you're behaving like..._this!_" Mum says, gesturing her hands in front of her.

"You don't understand why? Let me spell it out for you- no matter what, we're never going to be normal, so you don't get to act like it! I didn't mind it when I just went over to your house for the weekend, but now you're _always _here! Do you really think that's helping me? It isn't! All it does is remind me of all those other times that you could have been here, but you weren't! And that isn't anyone else's fault but yours, but you were the only one who _didn't _have to suffer! You moved on with your life, found yourself another family, and I got to wonder what was so wrong with me that my own mother didn't even want anything to do with me!"

"That isn't true at all, you _know _it-"

"I didn't know it then! Dad didn't know either! You had us going along for _years _thinking that you just skipped out on us and that was it. But now you're back and you're acting like you never left!" I rant.

"Isobelle, I thought that this was what you wanted! If not, then what _do _you want from me?" Mum questions, sounding very frustrated with me. This entire situation _is _frustrating, and I think she needs to be more patient considering this whole thing is her fault.

"This_ was _what I wanted! But this is too much, too soon. I think I...just... need some _space_." I stammer. Mum's eyebrows furrow with confusion.

"'Some space'? What exactly does that mean?" She questions, arms crossed.

"Look, I think it's all well and good that you're trying, but I don't need you to fix me. I don't need you to smother me, or tell me what to do and how too act every moment of the day. That isn't your job," I tell her.

"No? And what exactly is my job, then?" Mum asks, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know, but it certainly isn't being up my ass all the time. You can't _stand_ the fact that you can't control me! Honestly, you're giving me a headache," I inform Mum.

Isobelle, watch your mouth!" Mum chastises angrily.

"See? That's exactly what I mean," I sneer, rolling my eyes. "You're always telling me what to do."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I'm not allowing you to curse in front of me! I'm sure Draco wouldn't allow it either!"

"You aren't Dad! You aren't even on the same _level _as him! Stop bloody comparing yourself to him!" I scream. I'm tired of Mum trying to make me treat her like I treat Dad. I don't think it's fair for her to require that from me, because I just can't do it.

"Why're you yelling?" Scorpius asks quietly, peering around the corner with a sad look in those round eyes of his.

"Isobelle and I are just talking, dear," Mum answers, turning around to give Scorpius a soft look.

"No, you're not. You're _yelling_ at each other, Miss Haminey," Scorpius whimpers, his face setting in a pout. He moves forward until he's clinging to her leg, giving me a forlorn look. "Ithbelle, you weren't supposed to be mad with Miss Haminey," he reminds me. Mum gives me a questioning look, but I don't return her gaze, agitated with her.

"I know, Scorpius. I'm sorry, okay?" I kneel down so that I'm eye-level with him.

"No, you're not," he mumbles, turning away from me and burying his face in Mum's robes. I look up at Mum, thoroughly annoyed with how Scorpius is clinging to her desperately, as if she'll disappear if he lets go.

"Scorpius," I say again, touching his back gently. He shrugs me off.

"Go away, Ithbelle!" He says angrily, half-pushing me away with one of his hands.

"That isn't nice, Scorpius," Mum says, looking down at him. "I think you should accept Isobelle's apology."

"I don't!" Scorpius protests, shaking his head. "I don't _never _want to accept her apology!"

"Why are you upset with Isobelle? Do you want to tell me?" Scorpius pulls his face away from Mum's robes enough to look at her. Mum looks down at Scorpius with such an earnest tenderness on her face. She combs her fingers gently through his hair, coaxing him to open up to her. I'm sure that Scorpius has never had someone so gentle and loving in his life, and I feel a bit bad for trying to mess that up for him.

"Don't leave, Miss Haminey!" He begs. "I don't want you to leave because you're mad with Ithbelle! If you leave us, me and Daddy will be sad! I won't have a mummy no more if you go!" Tears pool in Scorpius' eyes, and one slides down his cheek. He gives Mum a pleading look.

"I'm not a lot of trouble, Miss Haminey! I promise!"

"Of course, you aren't, Scorpius. You are one of the sweetest, most intelligent little boys I have ever met," Mum tells him. Scorpius sniffles a bit, still looking up at Mum with uncertainty.

"Really?" Mum nods.

"Really."

"You're not gonna leave?"

"Of course not, Scorpius. I already promised you that, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Miss Haminey, do you want to play a game with me?" Scorpius questions, giving her his best puppy face. He must be where Hugo learned it from.

"I'll play any game that you like," Mum agrees. Scorpius slips his hand into hers. "But only under one condition.

"What?" Scorpius asks, his eyebrows wrinkling.

"You have to show me a smile," Mum informs him. Scorpius purses his lips.

"Miss Haminey! I don't wanna smile!" he protests, but even I can see the corners of his lips pulling upward.

"No? What is that, then?" Mum questions, pointing to Scorpius' face.

"What's what? Scorpius asks.

"This. It looks like a... a _smile._" Mum tickles Scorpius under his chin with her finger, and he starts laughing, breaking out into a toothy grin.

"Kay, Miss Haminey! Miss Haminey, stop!" He giggles.

"That's more like it," Mum says smiling also. It's as if they're laughing and joking around like I don't exist. Like I'm not right here watching them. Like I don't even matter.

"Now you have to play whatever game with me I want!" Scorpius reminds Mum.

"Yes, I do believe we had an agreement."

"Okay, come on!" Scorpius tugs Mum away, all hints of anger and sadness gone from his face. He doesn't even look back at me. That hurts more than anything.

* * *

The next afternoon, I'm sitting on the sofa, reading a book and being completely bored out of my mind. Scorpius hasn't spoken to me since yesterday, and I haven't spoken to Mum either. I've been avoiding her. Lucky for me, I'm home by myself. Mum and Dad took Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius to a quidditch match. I didn't want to go, so I stayed behind.

The doorbell rings and, seeing no house-elves around, I reluctantly get up to answer it myself. When I open the door, I see someone that I never expected to see.

"Hello, Madeleine." I'm staring blankly into the face of that Pansy woman that Dad apparently knew from school. And who the hell is Madeleine?

"It's Isobelle, actually," I correct.

"Close enough," Pansy shrugs. "Is Draco here?" She questions, stepping right past me and inside the Manor.

"I don't... I don't think you should be here," I say hesitantly, avoiding her question.

"And why is that?" Pansy asks, frowning at me.

"Um, Pansy, I'll tell Dad you stopped by. It was er, nice of you to come over and all, but-"

"Rushing me out already? You're a rude little thing, aren't you?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you here?" I demand. I'm honestly not afraid of Pansy, I'm sure I could take her. The unsettling thing is that I know her visit can't mean anything good.

"I was just in the mood to pay Draco a little visit," Pansy answers nonchalantly, examining her fingernails. "I haven't seen him in a few weeks," she whines in that nasal voice of hers.

"Seen him?" I repeat, an eyebrow raised in question. Pansy rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Gabrielle. You've got half Granger's brains. Think about it a moment," she says in an exasperated voice. No, Dad wouldn't... would he?

"You don't mean...?" I question.

"Bit slow on the uptake," Pansy smirks. "You know, I've got to give it to Granger. You really aren't _that _ugly. And your teeth are normal sized. After you do something with your hair of course, and maybe get a tan, and add a little..." Pansy trails off, gesturing to her chest. "You'd be halfway attractive. But those things can be fixed," she adds, glancing me over. What a tart.

"I'm sure they can," I say through clenched teeth.

"How old are you? Like twelve?" Pansy guesses, studying me. Gods, this woman is thicker than a concussed troll.

"I'm nearly fifteen, actually," I inform her. Pansy looks surprised to hear this.

"Well, you'll hit your growth spurt soon," She assures me.

"I'm sure I will. But, back to you and Dad?"

"What about it?" Pansy questions. "I can't believe Draco hasn't told you. I mean, if I were dating me, I'd want _everyone _to know." Dating? There's no way that Dad and Pansy are dating. There's no way Dad would touch this stupid bint with a ten-foot pole.

"You aren't dating," I tell Pansy. She's a liar. Dad's with Mum. I don't care how much I dislike Mum at the moment, but Pansy isn't going to get in her way.

"Oh, we aren't? And who told you that?"

"Dad doesn't like you," I remind Pansy, referring back to our meeting at Flourish and Blotts.

"Please," Pansy scoffs. "He's only acting like that to keep up appearances. Draco's still the same man he was. He can't pass up a good shag when he sees it."

"My father isn't like that at all!" I drawl, clenching my fists. I seriously hate this woman. Pansy tsks and shakes her head at me.

"Poor thing. You're so naive. You can't change Draco anymore than anyone else can."

"That isn't true," I persist.

"Yeah? You said you were about fifteen?" Pansy questions.

"What's it to you?" I retort. Pansy taps her finger to her lips thoughtfully.

"All this time... it was _you. You're _the reason?" She questions accusingly.

"The reason for what?" I ask defensively.

"Draco broke up with me around that time. I didn't know it was because he had to go and play Daddy. I mean, if someone told me that he'd knocked up Granger of all people, I would have laughed. But, then that means...my Draco _cheated_ on me." Pansy says angrily. It never occurred to me that Dad might have been with someone around the time that I was conceived. Either way, I never thought that it would be _Pansy _of all people.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," I say with fake sympathy, trying to move this conversation along. I just want to be rid of Pansy.

"Why would he _cheat _on me? I'm not anything to stray away from. Besides, I did everything a woman should have..."

"Did everything?" I question, unable to help myself. I'm really not trying to make this conversation last any more than it has to.

Pansy sighs. "You don't even know how things work, do you? Well, let me make it plain and simple for you. I'm sure you've heard about how important feelings are in a relationship and all of that shit, but really, all that only gets you so far. Do you think a man gives a damn about your feelings unless you're putting out for him? No. May as well learn it now, so you don't waste your time." That can't be true. Pansy must just be messing with me. But then again, that could have been the reason Dad and Astoria were married so long, and the only reason Dad put up with Pansy. Maybe that's why Mum won't move in with us, because their relationship isn't _official_ yet.

"You and Dad...?" I can't even finish that sentence without nearly vomiting. Pansy nods.

"Of course, we have. Quite a lot recently, I might add. And a lot more around when you were born. Enough that he didn't have to run off and have a baby with _Granger_." Pansy says Mum's last name in that same venemous way that Dad says Uncle Harry's. It's disgusting to think of what Pansy's telling me. How could Dad go for someone like her? And recently? He can't be cheating on Mum, can he?

"You don't have to worry yourself, it's not like he wanted to," I promise Pansy. I can see the gears in her head working behind her eyes. Her lips are forming small words, and she looks like she's thinking really hard.

"When is your birthday?" She questions.

"Why?"

"When the hell is it?" Pansy snaps impatiently.

"November, why does it matter?" Pansy's lips form a wicked smile. Oh, this can't be good.

"Has Draco ever mentioned the annual Ministry Valentine's Day party to you?" She asks. I don't answer, I won't give her the satisfaction.

"You have, haven't you? I've got to say, without that party, you might not even be standing here," Pansy informs me.

"That's quite a big conclusion to jump to," I inform Pansy, trying to sound as unperturbed as I can. It sounds like she's really on to something.

"Oh, please. As if Draco would be caught dead anywhere _else _with Granger," she reasons. She has a point, but I'm not about to admit it. "We all got a bit pissed that night, and well, I suppose you'll shag anything if you're drunk enough."

"Look, Dad isn't here. You need to leave," I say firmly, reaching to open the door. Before I can get my hand on the knob, Pansy sidesteps in front of it, trapping me into listening to her.

"Fine, I will. But you know the most entertaining part of that night was?" she questions, her eyes glittering with malice.

"What?" I ask cautiously.

"Watching Granger trying to have a glass of Firewhiskey. She choked before she could even get it all down. Granger was one of the only sober ones there. Well, sober enough to know what she was doing, anyway." I can tell by the smug look on Pansy's face that she's not lying. I'm completely dumbfounded, I feel like I've just been slapped in the face. Pansy turns to open the door herself. "I'll see you soon, Giselle. Give Draco some love for me." With another smirk, Pansy shuts the door behind her. I can't even move. I just stand there numbly, and I'm surprised my legs didn't give way or anything. Dad can't have seriously dated Pansy. And by the sound of it, it's been pretty recent, recent enough for her to think that something's still going on. What bothers me more than that is what Pansy said about Mum that night. Does she mean what I think she does?

* * *

**(A/N: First things first, let me apologize deeply for not updating in over a week, but I've been so busy with school and swamped with homework already, so I'm going the best I can. So, let me explain this a bit: It isn't that Isobelle's a crazy psycho or anything, and she really doesn't hate Hermione at all, it just feels to her as if Hermione's taking too strong of a role in her life so soon. She just wishes Hermione would tone it down a bit, especially due to their circumstance. Scorpius is really starting to see Hermione as his mum now, and him being five, he doesn't really know the real reason Astoria left. He thinks it's only because of Isobelle's anger towards her, because let's be honest: Isobelle's very upfront about her anger. She doesn't try to even show it in an underhanded way. If she's angry, it's obvious! And Scorpius doesn't want her to ruin that. As for Pansy, I always planned for her to have a bigger role in this story, which is why she's had a subtle appearance or a few references here and there. It'll really start to make sense next chapter. So, I hope no one died from my painfully long hiatus! Thanks for reading, everyone! PLEASE leave a review my lovelies! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! Thanks for all your amazing reviews and to everyone reading this! It means a ton!**

* * *

I haven't gotten out of bed all morning. I don't have a reason to. I don't want to look at Dad or speak to him at all. Especially if what Pansy said is true. _Particularly_ then. I hate realizing that since I was a child, I've had Dad on this pedestal, looking up to him as if he was the most perfect man on earth. The older I get, the more I realize that that it isn't the case at all.

"Isobelle, breakfast is ready," Dad says from the other side of the door. Figures, just the man I wanted to talk to. "Isobelle?" He asks when I don't answer.

"I'm not hungry," I mutter.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm having a bad day," I respond. That isn't a complete and total lie. Actually, it's the perfect truth.

"It's be more of a shock if you were having a good day," Dad grumbles, his voice muffled. "Besides, you didn't eat dinner last night either. Are you ill?" I shake my head, then I realize Dad can't see me.

"I just don't want to come out of my room!" I say, getting irritated with being questioned over and over about it.

"Why not?" Dad demands.

"It isn't any of your business why not! Leave me alone!" At once, the door opens. "Thanks for respecting my privacy," I murmer, rolling my eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Dad questions, looking around. I think he expected me to be doing something I shouldn't have been, anything but just lying in bed.

"Nothing, except for wishing I wasn't a part of this family," I answer shortly. Dad frowns, probably wishing he hadn't come in here in the first place. Hey, that's his fault.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Scorpius and Mum hate me," I inform him. "And I don't want to talk to you right now, either."

"I don't know where your attitude came from, but you need to get rid of it," Dad orders, his jaw set hard with irritation. I think I've got a better reason to be mad at him than he's got for being mad at me.

"It's not that easy."

"Why isn't it?"

"Ask Pansy," I retort. Dad's eyebrows furrow with confusion.

"Pansy? What does Pansy have to do with-"

"Everything. She paid you a little visit yesterday. You weren't at home, so I got an earful instead," I tell him, waiting for my words to sink in. Dad's eyes widen a bit.

"What did she say to you?"

"I don't even know if I should repeat it. You've said many times that you don't like me talking about those kinds of things. Was it true, though?" I ask. Dad sighs and starts massaging his temples.

"Isobelle-"

"Answer me!" I snap.

"I don't have to answer anything," Dad tells me angrily. Really, why is he getting so defensive? He did what he did, and now he's got to own up to it. He's a grown man.

"If it wasn't true, you could have just said so," I say, crossing my arms at Dad.

"It isn't true. There isn't anything going on between Pansy and I," he assures me.

"I didn't assume there was, considering I never mentioned anything about that in the first place," I point out, narrowing my eyes at Dad. The look on his face in priceless when he realizes that he's just told on himself.

"What was Pansy doing over here in the first place?" He questions, trying to avoid the subject at hand.

"You, she was hoping," I quip, knowing full well talking to Dad like that's going to cause him to have a near fit.

"Isobelle, don't you _ever_ say something like that to me!" he yells, clenching his fist as his side.

"Yeah, well maybe next time you should tell your whore not to stop by when you aren't at home!" I scream back. What the hell is he mad at _me _for?

"Whore? At least Pansy and I are _adults_! And we're the same age!" He counters. I know that's a dig at Holden and I. Coming from my own father. How disgusting.

"I'm not a whore! Holden loves me! _You've _been with _three _women in the course of two months!"

"That boy doesn't love you! There's only one thing that boys that age want, and once he's got it, you can tell him goodbye!" That's bullshit. Dad's a liar. If he can't be happy, no one can.

"Oh, really? What's the problem? _You _sleep around, aren't setting a good example, are you?" I question. Dad looks at me like I've just told him that I've killed someone or something.

"You _haven't_!" He yells, his stormy grey eyes boring into mine. "Isobelle Delphine Malfoy, I swear to Merlin-"

"Why were you with Pansy, Dad?" I demand. _"Why?"_

"I'm not explaining myself to you!"

"Fine, don't explain. I get it. You were so distraught after Astoria left that you had to go and shag the first thing walking by!"

"Isobelle, this doesn't concern you!" Dad yells, seething. What? He honestly thought that this was going to be kept all under wraps for the rest of his life? If he's going to hide something, he could be a bit less messy about it.

"It _does _concern me when a woman you've been having sex with stops by one day and tells me all of your shit! And then here _you _come, acting like it's not even a big deal. I get it, I should have seen it before. The way Pansy was looking at you at the bookstore, the way Grandmother suggested you be with her. Hell, you even thought about asking her to _marry _you! How long's this been going on? Were you seeing Pansy while you were still _married_?" I question. Honestly, I don't think Dad has ny romantic feelings for Pansy. I just don't, it seems one-sided to me. But then again, I'm known to go around thinking one thing when it's really another. Dad sighs and shakes his head.

"I never cheated on Astoria!" He assures me, his voice loud and full of pent up anger.

"So just me, then?" Dad and I both turn to look in the doorway. My mouth drops open. _No._ She must must have heard _everything._

"Hermione, I- I didn't..." Dad stammers, still in shock.

"Draco, I trusted you, and _this _is what you do?" She asks, glowering at him with pure hatred in her eyes. For once, Dad doesn't return the look.

"Hermione, I'm not cheating on you. I can explain this-" Oh, that's funny. Dad sure didn't want to explain anything to me. Mum puts her hand up to cut Dad off. She shakes her head.

"Don't even bother. It isn't your fault. I was the idiot for thinking you've changed. You're still as childish and irresponsible as you ever were, and I should have _never_ believed anything you said to me. It wasn't real."

"It _was _real, Hermione! It _is _real! Every bit of it! Just hear me out. _Please_," Dad begs. Mum rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Why should I? So you can lie to me some more? I'm not even going to listen to you. I'll probably just start believing you again, like I did before. I'm taking Rose and Hugo, and we're leaving. I'm not putting my children through this." Mum turns around and heads quickly down the hall. Dad doesn't hesitate to go after her. It upsets me to even think that Dad could possibly be losing Mum. But if it were Holden cheating on me, I'd be upset, too.

"Hermione, wait!" Dad calls after her. She doesn't turn around, she keeps walking as if Dad hasn't said anything. He catches up to her and gently grasps her upper arm. Dad gives Mum the most meaningful and serious look I've ever seen him give anyone.

"Hermione, _please_ don't do this. I_ love_ you."

Did dad just...? He just told Mum he _loves _her. And he means it. I know he does. Mum's eyes widen with fear and hurt as soon as Dad says it. Her mouth parts slightly, as if she wants to say something back, but then she decides against it.

"Don't lie to me, Draco," she whispers, her hands shaking. The look on her face says she's waiting for Dad to burst into laughter at how gullible she is. But it never comes..

"I'm not lying. I love you more than I've ever loved any woman. Hermione, you have to believe me. You _have _to." Mum shakes her head, and she looks as if she's near breaking down in tears.

"I can't. That's the mistake I made in the first place," she tells Dad.

"You don't believe that. I _know_ you don't." Mum doesn't answer. She just pries Dad's arm off of hers. She turns to open the door to Scorpius' bedroom. "Hermione," Dad whispers pleadingly. Mum ignores him. I remain quiet, still poking my head out of my door, watching this al happen down the hall. It feels like a terrible nightmare. How many times is my family going to be broken up?

"Rose, Hugo, come on. We're leaving," Mum says calmly, holding back her tears with a quiet voice and short breaths.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" I can hear Rose ask quietly.

"Nothing, love. We're just going home, alright?"

"I don't wanna go home. We playin," Hugo complains.

"I understand that, Hugo. But it's time for us to leave," Mum says urgently.

"Miss Haminey, why are you sad?" Scorpius questions.

"I'm not sad, Scorpius," Mum assures him, trying to right herself. "Hugo, Rose, I don't want to ask you again." A few seconds later, both Hugo and Rose reluctantly slump out of Scorpius' room.

"Why are we going home?" Rose asks, looking up at Mum. I know that she can tell Mum's upset, but she looks confused because she doesn't know what for.

"I'll tell you later, Rose. How about you two say 'bye' to Scorpius?" Mum suggests. Without hesitating, Scorpius comes out of his room and envelopes both Rose and Hugo in a tight hug.

"We'll finish playing next time, kay?" he tells them. Rose and Hugo nod. Next, he looks up at Mum. "Don't be sad, Miss Haminey. You can come back tomorrow," he assures her, opening his arms for a hug. Mum bends down to hug him. She circles her arms around him tightly, pressing his head into her shoulder.

"I love you, Scorpius," she whispers, stroking his hair.

"I know that. And you love Daddy and Ithbelle, too," he adds, Well, half of that statement is true, if any of it is. Mum swallows hard.

"I have to leave now, okay?" Scorpius nods.

"Kay. Bye, Miss Haminey, and Rose, and Hugo!" Mum stands up and takes both Rose and Hugo's hands. Scorpius retreats back into his bedroom like nothing ever happened. As far as he knows, Rose, Mum, and Hugo will be back tomorrow. Mum doesn't even look at Dad when she passes him.

"Hermione."

"Goodbye, Draco." Ushering Rose and Hugo down the stairs, she looks as if she can't leave fast enough. I finally look up at Dad, who's looking at me too from down the hall. I know what he's thinking: he's messed up. Big time. It seems like our entire lives are just a series of things happening at the wrong time, starting with me. _Me. _What else did Pansy say to me yesterday? Mum knew what she was doing.

"She knew," I say, just loud enough for Dad to hear. "She knew!" I take off running down the stairs after Mum. "Mum, wait!" I almost trip over my robes as I burst into the foyer. "You knew!" Mum turns around and looks at me, and I can tell she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"What do you mean?" She questions.

"That night, you knew, didn't you? You _knew_ what you were doing!" Mum stares at me open-mouthed, and I know she knows what I mean.

"Isobelle, what are you talking about?" Mum questions.

"Don't play stupid! _Tell _Dad what you did!" I scream. "Tell him!"

"Mummy?" Hugo questions, looking at her then back at me, confusion in his eyes. "Why Belle mad?"

"Isobelle's just a bit upset at the moment," Mum says calmly.

"Because of you! It's _your _fault!"

"I'm scared. I wanna go home," Rose whines, tugging Mum's hand impatiently.

"We're leaving now, Rose." Mum glances upward at Dad, who's watching from the balcony. She doesn't say anything before she turns around.

"If you walk out that door, then you're no better than you were the day you left me," I warn Mum. She stops for a moment, and her shoulders tense up.

"Isobelle, you can't put that on me."

"Yes, I can. And I am. If you want to go, then go. But I hope you _never _forget what you did to us." I don't know why, but I expect Mum to turn around and realize how ridiculous she's being. She doesn't realize that Dad _loves _her. I'm upset too, but she's one of the main ones saying that I've got to let go of what happened and move on. Shouldn't the same apply to her?

Mum lets go of Hugo's hand and reaches gor the door handle. "Hermione, don't do this!" Dad shouts. The door opens. _"Hermione!" _Mum steps outside, pulling Rose and Hugo behind her. She doesn't look back at either of us before she shuts the door. Just like that, Mum is gone. I have a terrible feeling in my gut,, like this is somehow my fault. Maybe if I hadn't been so stupid, maybe if I hadn't yelled at Dad, she wouldn't have overheard. Then she would still be here.

"Dad," I say weakly, turning to come up the stairs. Dad turns around and slumps off to his room. "I didn't know, I swear-"

"It doesn't matter," Dad mutters.

"I know, but maybe if I hadn't said-"

"Just go to your room."

"But-"

"Go to your room, Isobelle!" Dad shouts, slamming the door in my face. I flinch at the loud sound it makes. I don't know what Dad's doing, but I can hear a lot of things slamming. The things that upsets me the most about Mum leaving like that is how Dad just admitted his feelings for her, and then she goes and ignores him. He told her that he loved her, and he meant it. She didn't even want to hear it.

I drag my feet all the way back to my room and collapse onto my bed. What are we going to tell Scorpius when Mum doesn't come by anymore? He's going to be devastated. And how long is Mum going to snore us? A week? A month? Forever? It isn't like she hasn't tried it before.

After a couple minutes of just laying down and thinking about how shitty my life is, something occurs to me. Technically, I'm supposed to be in Mum's custody this weekend. Will she expect me to be there? Will she even care? Why should she? She's just walked out on us, Dad and I for the second time. Or maybe Mum'll just forget about it, because it'll be too painful to have me there. I'm really hoping on the latter.

* * *

"So, she just left? Just like that?" Teddy questions. I nod slowly.

"Just like that." I rest my elbows on the balcony and let the air hit my face. It warms me a bit, and I've been feeling so cold lately.

"When was this?"

"Six days ago."

"And you've been sitting in your room the entire time?" Teddy asks. I shake my head.

"No, I ate dinner yesterday," I inform him. Teddy frowns.

"You've been moping about all this time, haven't you?"

"Yeah," I answer quietly.

"Well, we could do something to get your mind off it. How about that?"

"No." I turn and look out at the ground below me, not really seeing anything.

"How far down do you think it is?" I ask matter-of-factly, slowly pointing out before me. Teddy shrugs.

"Dunno. Why?"

"It seems like I'm everyone's problem. Think about it, Teddy. This entire thing with Mum and Dad, what's the common factor? _Me. _I mean, I've cost both my parents their marriages, I've cost them _each other. _I mean, because of me, Scorpius can't even have a decent mother."

"Isobelle, what are you saying?" Teddy asks hesitantly.

"I'm saying, wouldn't things be easier without me? What if I just-"

"Are you bloody _mad_?" Teddy demands, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the balcony.

"I wasn't going to do it," I mutter defiantly, hating the look Teddy's giving me. It's the same look Dad used to give me when I was younger, whenever he was scolding me for doing something bad, but I could tell that he didn't want to be upset with me.

"Our family's known for making rash decisions, I'm not taking any chances," he informs me.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have done it. Besides, who would have taken care of Scorpius?" I point out.

"What d'you mean?" Teddy questions.

"Well, Dad hasn't spoken to either of us since Mum left, he barely acknowledges us. He goes to work, comes back and then shuts himself up in his room for the rest of the evening," I answer. And I hate it. I can tell Dad feels bad about being so distant with Scorpius, but it's a different story with me.

"And I know why Dad doesn't want to look at me. It's because I remind him of her. He told me that sometimes when I was younger, that I looked like her. I liked it, because it kind of made me feel close to her, like we had something in common. And now, I can't stand it," I confess. " She just so... _selfish. _She's just playing with everyone, and I don't get it at all. I mean, why even show up if you're just going to come and impose your problems on everyone else? Isn't that the point of trying to make up for lost time- realizing the fact that you missed some things? It's just...not..._f-fair_!" I break down crying into Teddy's shoulder, sobs racking my entire body. I've held everything in for a while, and it's finally coming out. "I h-hate h-her!" I wail. I can feel Teddy shaking his head.

"You don't hate Aunt Hermione. If you hated her, you wouldn't care what she did," he explains.

"S-she t-tore up our f-family!" I remind him. "Things were f-fine before h-her!"

"That might be true, but hey, you wouldn't have met me or Holden if it weren't for Mum," Teddy points out. He has a point, but it seems like making friends is such a small exchange for having your mother in your life.

"I know. B-but if I h-hadn't ever yelled at Dad... she w-wouldn't have h-heard..." Teddy pulls back, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"That's not your fault. Whatever your Dad does is up to him, it's out of your control. Nothing he does can _ever _be your fault," he assures me. "Understand?" I nod quietly.

"Y-yeah." I'm so confused, I'm not sure what this means now, whether or not everything's just going back to the way it was before without Mum. Is that really a possibility, though? So much have her has been intertwined with my life now, that it'll be hard to just strain out. Teddy being one of those things. "Think she's coming back?" I whisper, trying my best to dry the last of my tears. Teddy's turquoise eyebrows wrinkle.

"What d'you mean?"

"Mum. Do you think she's ever going to come back? I know Dad misses her, and Scorpius is going to start to realize..." I explain.

"What about you?" Teddy questions.

"I don't miss her. I'm just upset that she's being so stupid and selfish," I correct Teddy.

"Not even a bit?" He questions. I shake my head.

"I don't think I'll ever miss Mum. I'm so used to being without her, it's like she's only been teasing us these past two months," I explain. "I mean, honestly, I don't know what I expected. Maybe I thought that everything was going to be all fixed and perfect now, and everything was just going to be solved. Why am I so _stupid_?" I ask myself, feeling my eyes well up with tears again. Teddy shakes his head.

"None of that. You aren't stupid," Teddy assures me, rubbing my back. "You just want everything to be okay. That's normal."

"I know that. But _nothing _is okay. Nothing at all," I complain. "And I know Dad thinks this is my fault."

"Isobelle, your Dad doesn't-"

"Yes, he does. You can't tell me that he doesn't."

"You're right. I can't tell you anything. But beating yourself up isn't making anything better," Teddy tells me.

"And what is? Mum _left _us, Teddy. You don't get it."

"Not having a mother, yeah I don't know what feels like," Teddy mutters acerbically. I feel a pang of guilt in my stomach.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean that," I apologize. Teddy shrugs.

"Yeah, well things happen," he tells me nonchalantly. I wonder if Teddy ever wonders about his Mum. I mean he must, because everyone knows her but him. I still feel that way with Mum.

"I know it hurts," I tell Teddy, patting his arm consolingly.

"Yeah, it sucks," Teddy agrees. "But really, you're the one with the problem at hand. What're you gonna do?" I shrug, looking down at my feet.

"What _can _I do?" I mutter helplessly. That's what's so frustrating about this whole thing. I can't really control _anything._ "About the only thing I can do right now is lay in bed and think about what a shitty hand at life I've been dealt," I mumble.

"You've been doing that for nearly a week. When's it going to get old?" Teddy questions.

"It got old a while ago, but it's not like I've got anything else to do. Besides, Dad's just as bad. I haven't heard him say a word."

"D'you think he did it?" Teddy questions suddenly, a pensive look on his face.

"Did what?"

"Cheated on Aunt Hermione." I haven't given that question much thought myself. I'm not really sure what I think.

"I don't know. I mean, I never thought he's do something like that. But then again, it was within a pretty close time range, days maybe. And the way he said it, I mean, I dont know. I like to think he didn't. Granted, there are a lot of things I'd like to think Dad never did," I answer, scoffing in spite of myself.

"But if he didn't, Aunt Hermione left for no reason," Teddy points out. Trust me, I've been thinking the same thing.

"Either way, she's not ever going to believe Dad," I tell Teddy. "Think about it. She's just stopped hating him about a month ago. She doesn't trust him. She doesn't trust Dad just like she doesn't trust me," I say angrily.

"Well, you've got to think about it. Aunt Hermione's never been in the situation where she could trust a lot of people," Teddy points out. Who's side is he on?

"But, it still hurts," I admit. "I know Mum still sees Dad as a Death Eater, and she still sees me as someone who comes from a Death Eater family. Probably makes her feel even worse to think that she's my mother on top of that." But, according to Pansy, that was her fault anyway. I contemplate telling Teddy about it, just to see what he thinks. But I don't think it's something people should know, at least not without confronting Mum first.

"You don't think she's gotten over that yet?" Teddy questions. Please, as if.

"No," I respond, shaking my head. "I've seen Mum holding her wand when I'm talking to her. That doesn't sound like someone who's gotten over it to me.

"Maybe she's just-"

"You don't have to sugar-coat it. She's said it herself. The more she gets to know me, the more she doesn't like me." Teddy looks at me like I'm insane.

"Aunt Hermione didn't say that," Teddy tells me.

"Not those exact words. What she really said was that she feels sorry about the fact that I'm so bitter and resentful and terribly rude. As if I dont have a reason," I mutter, becoming more and more upset. Is Mum not the same way? She's just less upfront about it.

"Well, I don't think you're any of those things," Teddy tells me. "Of course you can act like that at times, but I don't think that's who you are as a _person_. I mean, everyone's got their good and bad." Maybe that's true, but I find it hard to find the good in myself.

"I suppose..." I say under my breath.

"It's true. No one's split into good and evil. Everyone's got some dark and some light. It just matters what we choose to act upon," Teddy informs me. I wish he'd quit being so profound all of the time. I get what he's saying though. Mum and Dad aren't bad people, they've just made some bad choices.

* * *

**(A/N: Ah, drama! I'm sorry to anyone who's annoyed by Hermione leaving, but honestly it's something I'm sure her character would have done in that situation, especially if Pansy was involved. Besides, Hermione and Draco are going to face some hardships. But, it's nothing they can't overcome :) Isobelle and Teddy, I just think they're great friends and Teddy's really good at helping her see the big picture and the more realistic side of life. So, I tried to get a quick update in, hope you guys like! LEAVE A REVIEW please! :) seriously, if you just want to leave a quick not saying what you think of the story or how you like ith, that would be appricated**


	31. Chapter 31

***(J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews, they make me so happy!)**

* * *

"I can't believe your Dad's letting me step foot in your house again," Holden says, looking quite amazed.

"Yes, well I can. He says yes to everything these days," I say. It's rather scary, actually. Dad doesn't really care enough about anything to acknowledge it. Holden wrinkles his eyebrows.

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh, he's been in a terrible mood for near the past two weeks. He won't even speak to Scorpius and I. He just kind of locks himself in his room and expects us not to bother him," I explain, looking down. When I say it out loud, it seems kind of ridiculous that Dad is doing this. I mean, he has other responsibilities to manage. He has Scorpius and I for Merlin's sake.

"You don't seem any happier," Holden notes, studying my face. "I heard you and Victoire got into it the other day," he adds matter-of-factly. I nod.

"Yeah, well, Victoire's a snotty, insensitive bitch, and she deserved what she got," I mutter under my breath.

"What a colorful choice of words," Holden smirks. "But you've got the general idea. I don't get what Teddy sees in her." Hey, I don't understand it either, but I'm sure Teddy knows what he's doing.

"Me either," I mutter. Holden gives me a look.

"Something's really bothering you," he observes. I shake my head. That isn't the half of it.

"Something? Try _everything_."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Is it supposed to? Dad won't talk to me and Mum walked out on us," I blurt out before I can catch myself. Holden's eyebrows wrinkle.

"Huh?"

"She left. I'm sure she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore," I explain.

"That isn't true," Holden assures me, giving me a serious look. "Aunt Hermione cares about you."

"You don't have to try and make me feel better. I'm used to her abandoning me. I just thought that this time would be different," I sigh.

"Aunt Hermione wouldn't ever do something like that," Holden tells me.

"Yeah, well, she did it a first time," I point out. "And she's done it again. I mean, I guess this wasn't what she wanted. _I _wasn't what she wanted."

"Belle, don't say that about yourself," Holden tells me, giving me a look much like the one Teddy gave me.

"Why not? It's true. Dad's the same way. No matter what he says, I'm sure that if he could do things over again, he wouldn't have ever had me," I realize. I know it seems like I'm being overly dramatic, but I'm not. It would be easier to understand if people could just see the look that Dad's been giving me. It's the same kind of disgusted look that you give the bottom of your shoe after you step in dog shite.

"Yeah, he was young, he probably would have wanted to wait a bit-"

"Or completely obliterated the thought of having me from his mind," I interject. "I mean, think about it. All I've been doing is making his life harder. He doesn't even have a decent relationship with his _parents_ anymore because of me," I remind Holden.

"Well, you know how your grandparents are," He points out out. Be that as it may, that's still not the point I'm trying to make.

"I know how they _are,_ but still. It's a bit hurtful to know that you're the reason that the people close to you can't get along." Holden frowns like he's trying really hard to think of something helpful to say. That's probably because there really isn't anything helpful _to _say.

"Hey, you know what?" he asks me.

"What?" I pull back to look at him, and he has a smirk on his face like he's just thought of a brilliant plan.

"We should go outside," he suggests. Is Holden mad?

"But it's raining," I point out. Holden shrugs.

"I know. Which is exactly why we should go outside." Holden stands up and takes my hand. Reluctantly, I get up and follow him. He opens the balcony door, leading me outside. It's still warm, yet the steady rainfall cools the air around us a bit. I've never deliberately stood outside in the rain before, and I'm sure that Dad would reprimand me greatly for even _thinking _of doing so. But something about it gives me a free feeling. Perhaps it's the fact that for the first time, I'm purposely doing something that makes no sense whatsoever. The thought of that makes me smile.

"What is it?" Holden questions, pushing his wet hair off of his forehead and giving me that lopsided smile of his.

"We're going to get sick!" I tell him, laughing. "You do realize that, right?" Holden nods and says something back to me, but I can't really make it out over the sound of the rain beating against the stone balusters.

"What? I can't hear you!" I say a bit louder. "I still can't hear you!" Holden moves closer to me, until he's hugging me from behind.

"I said that I'll take my chances," Holden tells me, leaning down to rest his chin on my shoulder.

"You will, now? Just keep in mind that I won't be in the mood to snog you when there's a high chance you'll sneeze in my face," I tell Holden, turning around in is arms.

"I didn't think so," Holden agrees. "Which is why I think all the snogging should be done with before I get sick." Holden leans down and and presses his lips against mine in a sound kiss. It feels odd to be kissing in the rain, but I'm sure it must be romantic somehow. Even so, I don't want to be out here for too long as I'm not sure how long all this will last, or whether or not the rain is going to grow heavier.

"Let's go back inside." I take Holden's hand and gently guide him back inside, realizing I never shut the door after me. We're soaking wet, and our feet are leaving small puddles on the ground. Holden pulls away and I nearly protest, until he starts kissing my neck, surprising me and making me gasp at how perfect it feels. I lay down on my bed to be more comfortable, tilting my head back to let Holden keep going. My heartbeat quickens, and I'm overcome with an intense feeling of emotion for Holden. He leans up to kiss my lips again, and I find myself eagerly waiting for him to do so. I open my mouth slightly, sighing with happiness and clutching the front of his soaking wet shirt. Holden kisses me over and over, each kiss sending a rush through my body.

"I love you," Holden tells me quietly, looking into my eyes for a long moment. I love the feeling of hearing him say it to me for the first time. Even if it's at a time like this, when we're both sopping wet and cold.

"You love me?" I ask, just for confirmation.

"Course I do," Holden answers, kissing me more. I put my hand under the waist of his trousers.

"Show me, then. Show me how much you love me," I whisper into his ear, giving him a suggestive smile and bringing my hips to meet his. I expect Holden to react well to this, but he doesn't at all. He frowns slightly and pulls away from me.

"Belle, move your hand," he says calmly, taking ahold of my wrist and moving it away from him. I'm so confused. I thought that this was what he wanted.

"What? Why?" I stammer, looking for some sort of answer in Holden's face.

"Because I'm not doing that with you," he answers, looking away from me. Why not? Does he think I'll regret it? I won't.

"You told me you loved me," I whimper, a look of hurt on my face. I can feel my eyes welling up with tears of shame. Why am I so stupid? "Or am I just your plaything until you find someone better?" Holden shakes his head vehemently.

"No! And I _do _love you, just not like that. Not yet," Holden tells me. What does he mean 'not like that'?

"I thought this was what you wanted..." I say quietly, unable to look at Holden.

"Why would you think that?" He questions.

"I don't know. I suppose I just didn't want you to get tired of me," I explain, my lower lip quivering. To my surprise, Holden lets out a short laugh and laces his fingers through mine, making me turn to look at him.

"If you think _that_'s going to make me like you more, you're mad. Belle, you're only _fourteen_," Holden reminds me. Why does he always have to remind me how old I am?

"Fourteen isn't a child. I can make my own decisions!" I inform Holden indignantly.

"I'm not saying that you can't."

"So if you loved me, you'd-" Holden cuts me off by shaking his head.

"You're so _confused. _That's not love," he tells me. "Why're you crying? Are you still upset?" I nod. I'm still upset, and I'm very embarrassed.

"This just isn't my day," I answer. Actually, this just hasn't been a good week at all. What with Dad being so upset with Mum, I've been having to literally take care of Scorpius, and he doesn't understand why, and I just don't want anything to happen to him. And I know Dad's upset with me even though I'm doing the right thing. It's like he wants me to be sad with him, but I don't want to be sad.

"You don't look okay," Holden observes, studying my face. Of course, I don't look okay, everything's going horribly! And then I haven't even begun to think of Rose and Hugo, they must miss me, because I really miss them. What does Mum think she's helping, keeping me away from them? And if I miss them, Scorpius must miss them at least ten times more, because he absolutely _adores _the both of them. Poor Scorpius. Absolutely _nothing _works out for him. I can't stand it when he gets to asking me about 'Miss Haminey' and when I think she's coming back, because I hate to lie to him. It's a lot better than telling him that I don't know, though, because I hate seeing that disappointed look on his face when I don't have an answer, and I really don't want to disappoint Scorpius, or anyone for that matter.

"Belle, are you okay?" Holden asks frantically. I shake my head. My chest feels like it's going to implode at any given second. My breath is short, and it feels like I'm suffocating. "Belle!" trying really hard to get air into my lungs, and failing with every attempt. Holden places his hands tightly on my shoulders.

"You need to calm down, okay? Just try to _breathe_," he tells me slowly. I can't. Him telling me to calm down is making me a lot less calm.

"I... _can't_!" I mouth. It seems like every time I inhale, less and less oxygen is coming into my lungs,which is causing me to panic a lot more.

"Just breathe," Holden whispers, bringing me close to him and rubbing my back soothingly. "Try and think of something else," he suggests. I try to think of something happy, or something I've enjoyed lately. The only thing I can think of is seeing Dad with Mum. That's the only time that he's been truly happy, to the point of smiling even.

I feel my breathing start to slow down a bit, but my heart is still beating quickly. I take a deep breath.

"There you go," Holden says encouragingly. I'm sure he must think I'm insane now, and the thought of that humiliates me more than anything on this planet.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologize.

"For what?" Holden questions. I don't want to tell him about my anxiety. I don't really know how much he knows about it, or whether or not he'll see me any differently because of it. "What's the matter?" A lot of things are the matter. I can't help but burst out in tears. Holden doesn't even act awkward about it, he just strokes my hair and lets me cry. To me, that means a lot more than any words can.

* * *

That night, Scorpius and I are eating dinner with Dad. He hasn't said a word to either of us. Scorpius is going on about how he wants me to take him and his friend to the park tomorrow, and I suppose I might. Anything to get him out of the house.

"We can go tomorrow right, Ithbelle?" Scorpius questions, fully prepared to give me his best puppy face. I nod.

"That's fine with me, as long as it's okay with Dad," I answer. Scorpius turns to Dad, who's busy pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

"Daddy, can Ithbelle take me and Michael to the park tomorrow?" Scorpius asks.

"I don't care," Dad mutters, not even looking up. Scorpius purses his lips and gives me a look. I sigh. I know this is really bothering him.

"Were you wearing that earlier, Ithbelle?" Scorpius asks curiously, pointing to my robes. I shake my head.

"No, I changed."

"Why'd you change?" Because I was soaking wet.

"My clothes got ruined," I answer. Well, that isn't a complete lie.

"How?"

"I...er... spilled something on myself." Scorpius seems at least satisfied with this answer.

"Oh. I had a good day today. Today, I played on the swings and I went high and I didn't get scared at all! It was so fun! Did you have a good day, Daddy?" he asks, changing the subject Dad shakes his head.

"No."

"Didn't you have fun at your job?" Scorpius questions hopefully.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Scorpius, not right now," Dad says harshly, cutting him off. Scorpius pokes his lip out sadly and gives me a pitiful look.

"He's just trying to talk to you," I murmur under my breath. Dad turns to look at me.

"Did you say something?" He questions, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Actually, I did. I _said _that you don't have to be so rude to Scorpius when he's only trying to talk to you. He's just trying to get you out of that mood of yours," I tell Dad.

"I don't have a mood," Dad says angrily. Scorpius nods in protest.

"Yeah, you're grumpy all the time now, Daddy. You don't even like flying brooms or anything with me anymore," he points out sadly. Dad clears his throat.

"The both of you are old enough to take care of yourselves." What the hell is he smoking?

"Scorpius is _five!_ And I've been the one who's had to take care of him all day since _you _haven't been in the mood to do it," I remind Dad.

"My apologies for having a job, Isobelle," Dad retorts plainly.

"Your job isn't the problem. You've been coming off work early enough to sit down and _talk_ to your son, or at least tuck him into bed at night. But instead, you want to shut yourself up in your room and mope about everything as if you don't have children anymore," I say heatedly. Dad tightens the grip on his fork, but he doesn't say anything else. "So, what? You're going to ignore me?"

"Isobelle, I'm not entertaining your behavior tonight," Dad drawls.

"I know, you aren't. That's the problem. You're not entertaining _anything! _You can't give up on life just because one bloody thing happened!" I tell him.

"You don't know the half of it!"

"Oh, I don't? She's my _mother_!" I argue.

"Ithbelle, stop," Scorpius says quietly, tugging at the sleeve of my robes and giving me that pleading look of his.

"Scorpius, go into the living room," Dad orders.

"But I'm still eating," Scorpius protests. Dad sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You can eat in there."

"But, Daddy, you said nobody eats nowhere except in here. What if I spill-"

"Then you can ask a house-elf to clean it up for you. Scorpius _please_," Dad says in an irritated voice that doesn't give him much of an option. Scorpius doesn't say anything else; he merely gets down from the table and carefully takes his plate off. It takes him both hands to balance out his plate. I have to get up and open the dining room door for him.

"Do you need any help?" I question. Scorpius shakes his head slowly.

"No, I got it. Are you and Daddy going to yell at each other now?" He questions casually, as if this happens all the time. The sad thing is, it does.

"We aren't going to yell. We're just going to talk, I promise Scorpius.

"You're lying, but that's okay. I forgive you," he says nonchalantly, before walking slowly off to the living room. I turn around and close the dining room door behind me. Dad takes out his wand and sound-proofs the room, meaning an argument is probably in the near future.

"You didn't have to kick him out. It isn't like he sees you more than once a day now," I tell Dad, my back pressed against the door.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you decide to raise your voice at me in the middle of dinner. I'm sure Scorpius needs to hear that," Dad tells me sarcastically.

"What he _needs _is for you to actually talk to him! He thinks you're mad at him!" Dad being upset with me or Mum is one thing, but he isn't going to take it out on Scorpius. He's the most innocent in all of this. "Instead, you're dragging your ass around the house like _we're_ the ones who've done you wrong!"

"Isobelle, don't you _dare _speak to me like that!"

"Why not? You need _someone _to tell you how ridiculous you're being!" I point out.

"Well, that certainly isn't going to be my daughter!" Dad shouts.

"Oh, it isn't? And who else might tell you? Let's see, Astoria is in Azkaban, Scorpius doesn't know anything about this, your parents don't want anything to do with me, and Mum's walked out! There isn't anyone left!"

"Lower your voice! I don't have the patience for your attitude," Dad warns me.

"'Disgusting Attitde'? I'm sorry that I'm not being overly chipper and wonderfully polite about this! You act like this is coming up out of nowhere! No one thinks that I have the right to be angry about _any _of this, when in fact, I should be nothing but!" I scream.

"Don't you think I know that? I've been _extremely _lenient with you your entire life because of it, and I honestly I regret it! Maybe if I hadn't been, you wouldn't be as awfully spoiled and disgusting as you are!" Dad yells.

"As if you could have done any better! It's not like you ever had to put a day of work into your life! You didn't know how to raise me then, and I don't think you know it now!" I argue, staring Dad down. He doesn't frighten me at all.

"You're exactly correct, Isobelle! I _don't_ know how to handle you! Who the hell would? You're inconsiderate and demanding with no level of respect for _anyone_, and I'm honestly ashamed to look at you and say I raised you this way!"

"Ashamed? I think you'd be proud, considering I turned out just like _you!_ Excluding being a Death Eater of course, and the fact that you're a perpetual liar with no disregard of saving anyone's ass but your own! And let's not forget the fact that whenever anything gets difficult, you like to give up and crawl back into your hole like the coward you are!" I remind Dad, watching his face set into a glower. It's amazing how much he hates hearing the truth.

"Give up? I kept you, didn't I? Does that sound like giving up?"

"It _is _giving up when you don't give a damn enough to teach your child wrong from right! You know what else is giving up? Letting the woman you supposedly love walk out on us without going after her! That's the _second_ time you've let her go! When the hell are you going to buck up and do something about it?" I demand.

"So it's my fault, she left? Of course, Isobelle. Go right ahead and blame everything on me like you always do!" Dad shouts acerbically.

"Well, who else am I to blame it on? _You _were the one cheating on her!" I remind Dad, giving him a scathing look. Dad regards me with an expression of shock.

"You actually_ believe _that bullshit? That I would ever cheat on her? I love her, Isobelle!" Dad tells me, glaring at me like I've accused him of something terrible, like _cheating_. I mean honestly, it isn't like it's that far fetched!

"Her being my _mother_ isn't a good enough reason not to cheat? I think that's more important than whatever she is to you! Merlin Dad, if she doesn't even want to be in my life anymore, what makes you think she's going to care any more about you?" I question, shaking my head at Dad's hopelessness.

"Why must you always be so difficult? Do you enjoy it?" Dad questions. I shrug.

"No more than you enjoy having sex with Pansy," I quip, smirking at Dad.

"Isobelle, don't _ever_-"

"Don't what? Say that? I mean, it _must _have been fun for you. I can't think of any other reason that you'd keep at it so long, other than the fact that you just love shagging random women. Hell, you even do it when you're pissed! But thank Merlin for that, or else I wouldn't be-" I'm cut off by the back of Dad's hand connecting with my cheek. It doesn't even register for a moment that he's just slapped me across the face. I stare at him, wide-eyed and in shock. No one's laid a hand on me since Astoria, and no one's ever done it before that, not even Dad.

"Dammit, Hermione. I didn't mean to..." Dad apologizes quickly, looking at me with a pleading expression. _Hermione?_

"I'm not Hermione. I'm your _daughter_," I say quietly, turning away from Dad.

"Isobelle, I wouldn't _ever _do something like that to you," Dad promises me.

"You just did," I remind him angrily. "You hit me!" When those words leave my mouth, they apparently make Dad realize what he's just done.

"Merlin, I swear, I didn't even give it a second thought. I just-"

"Oh, so your first instinct was to slap me across the face? Just because you're frustrated with Mum? You know, as much as you hate Holden,_ he'd_ never so much as lay a finger on me!" I inform Dad. I know that's got to sting a bit, considering the fact that he absolutely can't stand the fact that I'm in love with someone, or that they might love me, too. I open the dining room door.

"Isobelle," Dad says resignedly. I don't want to hear anything he has to say.

"Don't ever speak to me again!"

"I didn't mean to hit you, but you sure as hell deserved it," Dad tells me loudly, causing me to turn around. How _dare _he?

"I _deserved_ it? How hell do I deserve to be hit?" I demand, crossing my arms.

"By acting like you are! In my entire life, I can't say I've met a child as ill-tempered and rude as you! I'm sure people take one look at your behavior and think that I can't even be a _father _the right way! I wouldn't blame them! Your behavior doesn't show it! I haven't _ever _required much of you, except for you to behave as if you've got some damned sense!" Dad shouts, glowering at me as if he'd like nothing more than for Scorpius to be his only child.

"I don't feel sorry for you," I tell him defiantly. "Not in the slightest." I turn around again to open the dining room door.

"I'm not done speaking with you!" Dad says, an edge to his voice.

"Yes, well, _I'm _done speaking with _you_," I retort. The door slams shut above me, and Dad grabs my upper arm hard, forcing me to turn around. _What the hell is his problem? _Dad bends down so that his face is level with mine. He practically has to crouch.

"Isobelle Delphine Malfoy, I am utterly and thoroughly _fed up _with you. You will _not _speak to me or _any _other adult the way that you do _ever _again! You _will _not ignore me when I am speaking to you, and you absolutely _won't _talk back to me! If you think you can do a better job than I can, _leave_. But keep in mind that by walking out this room, you are to leave my house also," Dad tells me in a deathly quiet whisper, his eyes boring into mine. He looks completely serious.

"But, what if-"

"No 'what if's. You either stay under _my _roof and abide by _my _rules, or you can get out. I don't care whatever the hell you do after that. Which will it be?" I gnaw at my bottom lip, looking at Dad. What if I don't like his '_rules'?_ Does that mean that I should still have to follow them? That's completely cruel and unfair. "Isobelle, you've got about three seconds to answer me before I go upstairs and get your trunk together," Dad warns.

"Fine, I'll stay," I mutter. Dad raises an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I'll stay!" I repeat. Dad relinquishes the grip on my arm and stands up.

"Brilliant. Now I do believe that it's time for you to go to bed."

"It's only eight!" I protest.

"Are you talking back to me?" Dad questions.

"No," I sigh, shaking my head. This is ridiculous.

"We're done. Good night, Isobelle," Dad tells me, his back still facing me. I roll my eyes.

"Good night," I groan, opening the dining room door. I find Scorpius in the living room, playing with his quidditch figurines and laying on the sofa upside down.

"You aren't supposed to be sitting on the sofa like that," I snap, finding myself annoyed with him for no reason. Scorpius rights himself and sits up to look at me over the arm rest.

"You got in trouble," Scorpius observes, taking one look at me.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah-huh, you did. Where you going?"

"To my room," I answer.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired."

"You're never tired this early," Scorpius points out. "Daddy's making you go to your room!"

"No, he's not, you little bugger!" I whisper-yell.

"Then you wanna play with me?" Scorpius questions. I shake my head.

"I can't."

"Cause you're in trouble!" Scorpius says triumphantly. "Were you yelling again?" he asks in a voice that suggests he already knows the answer.

"Okay, fine, I was yelling and I got in trouble and now I have to go to my room! Are you satisfied, now?" I question.

Scorpius shakes his head dismally. "You're always doing bad things," he tells me.

"Yeah, not without cause," I inform him. Scorpius looks up at me, a completely innocent look on his face. Only someone who knows him as well as I do would be able to see the traces of hurt behind it.

"Lots of times, I wish you would go away like Mummy went away. I think Daddy would be happy again," he tells me seriously. Hearing my own brother say that without a single trace of remorse hurts my feelings more than anything on this planet.

"Scorpius, don't say that!" I tell him angrily. "That's a very bad wish to make!"

"Don't yell at me, Ithbelle. I don't _mean _to wish that, I just think about it. Because when Daddy's mad at you all the time, that means he's mad at me all the time. And you always _make _Daddy mad at you," Scorpius explains, like he's talking about something as casual as the weather.

"Just play with your stupid toys," I mutter before turning off to go upstairs. Well, this is just perfect. My brother wishes I wasn't here all the time, and my Dad's 'fed up' with me. How can things get any better?

I stomp off to my room and slam the door shut, before all but throwing myself onto my bed. I lay there for a while, just thinking. It seems like the only thing I do for anyone is complicate their lives. Even Scorpius, who I thought was the one person that would love me unconditionally in all of this. I mean, where would he get it in his head to tell me that he wishes I would leave like his mother did? I bet he'd want to take it back if he knew what really happened to Astoria. But what if he didn't? That would crush me more than anything.

And where does Dad get off slapping me, and then telling me I deserve it? He's always going around telling me how terrible I am, but does he ever stop to think that it's because he _made _me that way? Apparently, that thought never crosses his mind. In fact, he got upset with me for thinking he cheated on Mum! What the hell else was I _supposed _to think? But then, I think about it some more. If Dad never cheated on Mum, doesn't that mean she left for nothing?

* * *

**(A/N: Again, sorry for how long it took me to update! So, lots happened in this chapter. Draco finally laid it down with Isobelle, it's about time. And honestly, I just think Isobelle is so confused as to what having someone like Holden in her life is actually about. But then again, who would she learn all that from? Thanks for reading, everyone! PUHLEASE, **_**LEAVE A REVIEW :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

***J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! Means a lot. But, I just wanted to get something straight (and I really don't mean to be rude). A lot of people say they hate Isobelle or she's just rude and terrible for no reason, which I think is odd. Honestly, even **_**I **_**don't think she behaves as best as she could all the time, but it isn't without cause. I take psychology, and I never realized up until about a week and a half ago how many psychological issues a person could have if everything that happened to Isobelle happened to them. But then again, everyone's got their own opinion. So, done with my rant! On to the story!)**

* * *

I'm about to go downstairs when I'm stopped by the sound of a conversation. "She gave you that?" Dad asks. He must be talking to Scorpius.

"Yep. And she gave me all the moneys in the bag under her bed, too, and the books with the big pictures that she always told me not to touch! And she said I could maybe have her wand till I get my own one!" Scorpius exclaims excitedly. Last night, after I went upstairs, I cleaned out my room quite a bit. I figured that I wouldn't really need anything anymore, and I knew Scorpius had his eye on some things of mine. Why not give them to him? It's the least I could do.

"For no reason at all?"

"Uh-huh. But now I feel bad because I said I wished Ithbelle would go away, before she gave me all this stuff," Scorpius tells Dad. When he said that last night, it hurt me very much. It made me realize just how terrible I really have made Scorpius' life. I feel even worse knowing that he's beginning to realize and fault me for it.

"You said that to her?" Dad questions disbelievingly. "Scorpius, don't say that to your sister."

"But, Daddy, Ithbelle behaves very bad all the time, and it makes you mad. And it made Mummy mad and that's why she went away," Scorpius explains.

"Isobelle isn't the reason why Astoria left," Dad says firmly.

"Yeah, she is. She makes all the bad things happen, and she yells at everyone, even me sometimes, and I hate it," Scorpius tells Dad sadly. I never, _ever_ mean to yell at Scorpius, and I don't want him to hate me, but I'm sure he does.

"You need to apologize to Isobelle," Dad tells Scorpius.

"But I'm not sorry. You said we never have to say sorry if we're really not," Scorpius protests.

"I know, and I shouldn't have told you that. Scorpius, how would you feel if Isobelle told you that she didn't like you?" Dad asks him.

"I dunno. I would feel the same," he answers nonchalantly.

"Well, you know that Isobelle is different, Scorpius, and you need to be very patient with her." It's rather annoying hearing Dad tell my five-year-old brother to be patient with me.

"I know that, Daddy. But Ithbelle's annoying me sometimes and when I try to talk to her, she's always really sad or mad with somebody," Scorpius complains.

"Scorpius, I understand that. How about this, if you promise me that you'll be nice to Isobelle, I'll take you to the Falcons match next Saturday," Dad offers.

"Fine," Scorpius mutters. "Does Ithbelle _have _to go? She'll just be grumpy and ruin it." Yes, I suppose I'll ruin that just like I ruin everything in everyone else's life.

"Not if you don't want her to, mate," Dad assures him. So that's it?

"Kay, good. We can have more fun then," Scorpius says excitedly. I turn around and go back to my room, locking the door. Scorpius and Dad can have as much fun as they sodding want. Lucky them, they won't have to deal with me much longer.

* * *

I'm lying in my bed, staring blankly at Dad. He looks upset with me, but I don't really care. The thought of it halfway amuses me actually.

"Isobelle, I'm going to ask you one more time. What the _hell _is wrong with you?" He demands. See?

"Nothing..." I answer, trying my hardest to keep a straight face. "But if you'd stop moving, that would help a lot." Dad rolls his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" He questions finally, staring at me. How stupid!

"No!" I tell Dad, rolling my eyes.

"Did you drink _something_?" Dad questions. Oh, he's absolutely brilliant at guessing games.

"You're getting _warmer_..." I tell Dad in a singsongy voice, playing along with him.

"What color was it?" Dad asks. Oh, that's a terribly difficult question! I put my finger to my chin in thought. What in Merlin's name?

"I can't feel it!" I realize, poking out my lip at Dad. "I can't feel anything with my finger." Maybe I should try my other finger. Nope, no good. Maybe if I close my eyes and concentrate really hard... My facade cracks and I finally start laughing. It feels great to be able to do that again. "I can't feel my body at all!"I exclaim, choking on giggles. Dad sighs and rolls his eyes.

"What was the color of whatever it was that you drank?" he repeats, looking very annoyed.

"It was red, and then it was blue, and then I put it together and it made _purple! _But it tasted absolutely horrid, horrid, _horrid_," I explain, sticking my tongue out. It was very nasty, I tell you. Dad looks at me funny.

"Do you have any more of it?" he questions. I shake my head. Dad must have wanted me to share with him, but I don't have any more to share.

"It's gone. But I can check if that'll make you feel better," I offer.

"Okay, check then," Dad tells me. I lean over my bed to look under it, in my secret hiding place. Two pretty little bottles are sitting under there, but they're all empty. Maybe Dad will still want to see them. I reach for one, but my arm won't make it all the way.

"Can't reach. My arm's too short!" I giggle. "But you didn't want me to share those anyway. The red one made me so relaxed and tired, but then the other one made me very awake! And now I feel awake and happy, but my body feels very super relaxed and it doesn't want to answer me. So I suppose I'm in this odd in between stage, y'know. Like halfway there and halfway not," I explain. Dad doesn't respond. Instead, he bends down to take the two bottles from underneath my bed. He stands and look at me, holding the two bottles in his hand. Uh-oh. He doesn't look like he's happy. Oh, isn't that new?

"Isobelle, these are bottles of calming and invigorating draughts! You can't take these together!" Dad shouts. Why isn't Dad using his inside voice? I'm right here. "Unplug your ears. You don't have _any_ idea what these will do to you!" Does Dad think I'm an idiot?

"Actually I do. They'll _kill _me," I tell him, amazed at how stupid he is. Both of the bottles slip out of Dad's hands and they break on the floor. "Watch your step. There's glass now!" I inform him in a very annoyed. "Can you put my blanket on me? I feel cold."

"Isobelle, your blanket is already on," Dad tells me. Oh, that's odd.

"But I don't _feel_ it. It feels so good to not feel anything anymore," I tell Dad.

"I'm taking you to St. Mungo's," Dad decides. "Get up." I shake my head.

"No!" I protest. Dad grabs my arm and tries to pull me out of bed, but it doesn't work. I swear if I could, I'd hit him dead in the face.

"Stop! I wanna lay down right here!" I scream. Dad doesn't listen to me. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Dad doesn't listen to me. He just opens the bedroom door and keeps on walking.

"Let me go! I hate you!" I shriek, trying to kick my legs. "I hate you, and I hate Hermione, I hate you _both_! I don't wanna live around you anymore! You yell at me, and you don't love me, and you did_ this_ to me!" I point at my face to the spot where Dad hit me. "I wish you were never my dad and Hermione was never my mum! Thought I should tell you before I die!"

"You aren't going to die!" Dad shouts.

"I hope I do! My door was _locked_. You can't come in my room with my door locked! Now get the hell off of me and put me _down_!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asks from down the hall.

"Stay in your room, Scorpius!" Dad yells back.

"No, he should see this! Scorpius should see his sister die! It's what he _wanted_!" I shout, just before Dad clamps his hand over my mouth. I don't see why he wants to keep this all secret. Scorpius is going to find out soon enough. I feel this funny squeezing feeling in my stomach, so I shut my eyes really tight. Maybe I'm getting what I asked for.

* * *

When I open my eyes again, I'm in a white place. Everything is white, the walls and the floors and some of the people are wearing long white robes. Maybe I'm dead. But if that were true, I'd probably be burning in hell. A lot of people are standing over me, looking at me like I'm some crazy person. I don't see Dad anywhere. I don't say anything, and I just stare forward, wondering why I'm not dead.

"Isobelle, if you can hear me, will you nod your head 'yes' for me?" One of the people asks. I can hear her, but I don't want to say anything. I don't want to move. "Isobelle?" When I don't respond, she takes out her quill and writes something on a clipboard. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I remain completely silent and just look around me a bit. From the looks of it, I'm in St. Mungo's. This is my third time at the hospital in three months. That realization makes me feel like a failure. I can't even kill myself the right way. Dad wasn't even supposed to be at home. And honestly, he chooses _today _of all days to actually come to speak to me? Just my luck.

One of the healers crouches down next to the side of the hospital bed. "Your mother said that she's on her way, dear." I don't say anything back, but I inwardly roll my eyes. Mum has a lot of nerve showing up. Two weeks she's been gone, and I'm sure she's going to act like she was with me just this morning making breakfast or something. She could have just stayed wherever she was. Something tells me the only reason that Mum's even thought to come is so that she doesn't look bad. It isn't for _me _at all.

I only wanted to give everyone what they wanted- a life without me. Honestly, everyone would be better off. Of course, I felt bad for a moment for deciding to do something like it, but I figured everyone would get over it relatively fast. Even Scorpius. I'd bet it would only take a year for him to go back to normal. Or less considering the fact that he wants me gone in the first place. I mean, I'd want me gone too if I was in everyone's place. _I'm _the reason that no one can have a normal life. Because of me, Scorpius can't have a mother. I kept telling myself that Astoria leaving was _her_ fault, but really I was just denying the part I had in it all along. If I wasn't there, Astoria wouldn't have had a problem in the first place. Because of me, Dad couldn't have his perfect, pureblooded family. Because of me, Mum couldn't have the marriage she wanted or the life she wanted. _I _ruined more than twenty years of friendship between her and Ron. And both Mum and Dad's parents were extremely upset when they found out about me. I'd bet everyone would be happier if I was just gone.

Teddy treats me like he has to babysit me. I'm sure now, Holden only really sees me as some sort of charity case, and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings because he's afraid it'll ruin his friendship with Teddy. I was stupid to think any of those people cared about me in the first place. I suppose I kind of have to respect Astoria and my grandparents a bit for at least being upfront about how much they hate me. At least they didn't try to hide it and let me find out for myself.

I lay back down an pull the blanket over me up to my neck. My head and throat hurt, and I'm very cold, my teeth are chattering. I think I felt better before I vomited all my insides out. It would have been a lot better to be dead right about now, for more reasons than one.

One of the Healers turns to open the door, but she turns around and looks at me midway. "Would like to see your mother now?" Slightly, I shake my head. The Healer turns around again to open the door and let Mum in. What part of 'no' is so difficult to understand? Mum pushes the two Healers out of the way and pulls a chair up by my bed.

"Oh, Isobelle," Mum sighs quietly, stroking my hair. I wish she wouldn't act like she cares about me. It's insulting. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to feel as if things were so terrible that _this _was the only way out. I should have been there for you," Mum whispers, sounding absolutely guilt-ridden. It's funny, she didn't think about any of this when she left, and now that something's happened, she feels bad? It just seems backwards to me.

"Draco's beside himself with worry. Isobelle, you don't know how much he loves you, and how much something like this would have absolutely _destroyed _him. You have such a future ahead of yourself," Mum tells me. How can she honestly believe that's true? There isn't anything good going for me.

"I don't," I tell her hoarsely. Mum looks at me as if she didn't expect me to speak. I wasn't planning on it, but I wanted to tell her that.

"Of course, you-"

"No, I _don't. _I'm never going to get away from this. I'm always going to be known as Dad's mistake of a child. It's never going to end. Why would you do that to me?" I ask. Mum wrinkles her eyebrows like she's about to play stupid.

"Why would I do what?"

"Pansy told me you weren't drunk and you knew what you were doing that night-"

"And you believed her? Isobelle, I can honestly tell you that up until a few months ago, I hated your father with every fiber of my being. I can't _believe_ she would tell such a lie, to a child especially," Mum says with a look of disgust. But, that doesn't add up.

"When I told you about it, you acted like you knew what I meant," I remind her angrily.

"Because I thought you were talking about wandering off. I suppose that if I'd stayed where the actual party was being held, I wouldn't have stumbled into Draco. Having sex with him was purely unintentional," Mum assures me. When Mum explains this, I feel completely stupid and even angrier with myself for believing Pansy. Why would I do something like that? I suppose it was because I've been so angry with my parents, I just assumed anything bad about them was true. It also angers me how once I finally think I have the chance to call Mum on a stupid mistake she's made, like always, she's got a great story and an excuse to prove me wrong.

"You try so hard," I tell Mum quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You try so hard to make sure I don't hate you. Maybe you should just let me. Maybe you should be more realistic and understand what you did. You left, and you can't keep coming back. Make up your mind."

"Isobelle, I just, I can't-"

"If you can't, I'll do it for you. Go, then. _Leave._ You walk out and only come back after I'm in the _hospital_? If that's what it takes for you to be in my life, it isn't worth it."

"I can't just leave you," Mum tells me. Oh, and why can't she?

"You'll manage. It isn't like you haven't done it before." Mum purses her lips.

"You need help," she says finally. Who is she to decide that? Maybe I would have been fine if she hadn't walked out.

"I don't need any help. I was only trying to make your decision easier for you. You wouldn't ever have to decide if you want to be there for me or not if I'm _not _there. If there wasn't any decision to make in the first place. I only hope that if I were dead, you would have at least given Scorpius some of the love he deserves. He needs you more than I do." I tell Mum.

"I think you both need me equally," she says quietly, reaching out to take my hand. I push her away.

"I didn't need you then, and I certainly don't now. Shouldn't you be at work?" Mum looks at me like I'm insane.

"Isobelle, you just tried to kill yourself-"

"Pity I didn't succeed, isn't it?" I mutter under my breath.

"No, it isn't. Did you even stop to think how Draco would have felt if you did something like this? Or Scorpius? Or me?" Mum asks. Of course, I have. They would have all wanted it. Except for Rose and Hugo maybe, They'd be a bit sad. But I can trust Mum to tell them a story of hers and they'd have gotten over it just like that.

"So it's about what everyone else feels? What about _me_? What if_ I_ can't do this anymore? You will _never _understand this until you're in my situation!" I whisper heatedly, glaring at Mum.

"I'm not saying that I will. But Isobelle, don't you think this was a bit extreme? You don't get it-"

"No, _you_ don't get it!" I snap. "I wish I would have killed myself _last week_, and if it weren't for Teddy, I probably would have! You don't get how badly everyone's messed me up! I've got a breaking point too, you know! I'm not just taking shit from you; I'm taking it from _everyone_! Dad hit me last night, did you know that? Scorpius thinks I'm the reason Astoria left and he wishes I would leave, I bet you didn't know that either! You don't know _anything _because you don't ask! You just assume things!"

"Honestly, I had no idea," Mum says, looking appalled.

"To hell you didn't! That's exactly what I'm talking about. You think you're making amends by coming here, when you really don't even know why," I remind Mum. Mum sighs.

"Isobelle, this is a lot-"

"It is, isn't it? Wouldn't want to stress you out, it's not good for the baby. Hopefully you won't be such a shitty mother to her as you are to me," I say, narrowing my eyes at Mum.

"Our apologies, Miss Granger," one of the Healers says quickly, giving Mum a reproachful look. "But Isobelle's going to be a bit out of sorts for a bit, we're really working to get all of those potions out of her system, she did quite a job on herself, you're very lucky she got here when she did."

"There's no need to apologize. She's behaving like normal," Mum replies, setting me with a steely gaze. The Healer looks in between Mum and I uncomfortably.

"_C_an I take this sodding needle out of my arm?" I question, changing the subject.

"Not yet, dear." Damnit, I hate needles.

"Then can I at least have some pain potions?" I ask sweetly. "My arm hurts." The Healer shakes her head and turns to Mum.

"Speaking of which, I really would advise that you remove all the other potions and medicines from your home, or at least lock them away," she suggests.

"I don't live with her," I interject. "I'm tired. Can I have sleep potions? My Dad lets me have them," I assure the Healer.

"Isobelle, I'm afraid we can't give you anything in your condition," the Healer answers. That's bullshit. Listening to Mum's stupidity has taken all of my energy out of me. "Miss Granger, do you contact Isobelle's father on a regular basis?" Mum nods hesitantly.

"Regular enough," she answers. "Why?"

"I'd like the to suggest that the two of you discuss what you want for Isobelle upon her return home. Obviously, things aren't going to go back to normal overnight. And considering, the fact that Isobelle's tried to seriously harm herself, it would be crucial for the two of you to have her under close supervision at all times," the Healer tells Mum. Great. Now I'm going to have to be right under their noses at all times.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, my body is all sorts of sore. Technically, I'm not even supposed to be alive right now. The thought that I am depresses me a bit. What if I _had _actually killed myself yesterday? I wonder what my family would be doing now. Mum would be off avoiding me. Scorpius would be sad for a little while, but then Dad would buy him something to make him feel better. Dad would just be annoyed by whatever stupid comments his parents ended up making. It kind of stinks to think that of all those scenarios I came up with, none of them actually involved caring that I was gone.

"Hey, you're awake." I start at the sound of someone else's voice. I thought I was by myself. I turn to realize that I'm not in fact alone.

"Teddy," I say quietly, Rubbing the blur from my eyes. Teddy gives me what seems to be the most forced smile on the planet. "How did you..."

"Aunt Hermione left in a fit yesterday, and she ended up telling me why. I, er... hope that's okay," he says uncomfortably. I suppose it is, but it's not like I could do anything about it now.

"Does everyone know?" I ask timidly. Teddy shakes his head quickly.

"No, Aunt Hermione only told me. I guess she kind of figured you might want someone to talk to. Have you spoken to her?" I nod slowly, remembering my terrible conversation with Mum yesterday. But I don't regret what I said.

"Kind of. I'm sorry..." I apologize quickly, my voice barely above a whisper. Teddy's eyebrows wrinkle.

"For what?"

"Trying to kill myself. I know the other day we talked about it, and I told you that I wouldn't but I just... I just couldn't handle things anymore," I explain, feeling my voice almost catch in my throat. I feel worse about what I did speaking with Teddy than I did when I was talking to Mum. Teddy takes my hand gently.

"Am I allowed to touch you?" he asks. I nod. "I'm not mad at you. Maybe I should have told your dad when you were acting like that way anyway," Teddy tells me. "I didn't even think about saying anything until now, which could have been too late." It hurts me to see Teddy feel so guilty about something that isn't even his fault. Yet as the same time, I kind of like it. I thought Teddy acted that way because he felt responsible for me when really, it's just because he cares.

"It's not your fault," I promise Teddy. "It really isn't."

"Why'd you do it?" Teddy asks.

"Dad, Scorpius, Mum, Holden, _you. _Everyone. It's a terrible feeling thinking that no one cares about you. It's even worse hearing it," I explain.

"Hearing it?"

"Well, Dad said I embarrass him, Scorpius wishes I'd go away, and as for Mum, what's the last good thing she's said about me? I just wanted it all to end."

"Well, I'm not one to tell you how to live your life- or end it- but I would have really missed you if you were gone," Teddy tells me.

"Really?" I ask. Teddy nods.

"Duh. I think the only good thing about it would be not having to hear Holden go on and on about you all the bloody time," he tells me jokingly.

"Holden talks about me?" I ask in shock. Teddy rolls his eyes.

"_Merlin_, yes. It's always 'Belle said this' or 'Belle said that' or 'Mate, I really like her'. Don't look all surprised, I'm sure he's told you that before."

"Well, he _has_ but…"

"You didn't believe him?" Teddy questions. I shake my head.

"I just don't understand why anyone, Holden especially, would want to have to deal with me all the time, with all that I've got wrong with me," I explain. I mean, I'm in the bloody hospital for trying to take my own life. That's baggage if I ever saw it.

"I think he understands you a lot better than you think. Holden's pretty smart. Actually, he's a lot smarter than he looks," Teddy tells me. Well, I can't argue that. "So, when can you go home?"

"Tomorrow, I think. After you leave, I'll probably just go to sleep to kill the time," I answer. Teddy furrows his eyebrows.

"Isn't Aunt Hermione or your dad going to come by?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Most likely, no. Dad didn't even come in yesterday. I don't blame him though, I don't think he would want to see me like this anyway. And I got in a pretty nasty argument with Mum yesterday, so I really don't know about her. Neither of them are going to bring Rose, Scorpius, or Hugo. I know that much." Teddy nods his head solemnly.

"I'm not really doing anything, I can stay the rest of the day so you don't have to be by yourself," he offers. I couldn't ever let Teddy do that.

"No, I'll be fine really. Besides, you don't want to sit in a hospital all day. It's nice out ," I tell Teddy, trying my best not to make him feel as if he's been cornered into staying here with me.

"Are you sure?" Teddy asks hesitantly. "Because, really, I could-"

"I'm sure," I promise him. "Besides, I'll enjoy my alone time. As soon as I get home, I'm not going to be getting any of it," I tell Teddy.

"Why not?"

"The Healers said that my parents have to watch me closely at all times to make sure that I don't try to harm myself again. I'll be surprised if Dad even gives me a knife at dinner," I explain. And that'll just be the beginning. Dad'll probably be cutting my food for me, standing outside the door while I'm getting dressed, and hovering over my shoulder when I read.

"Well, you're not going to try it again, are you?" Teddy asks. Really, I don't know. "Don't shrug. Yes or no?"

"Teddy, I don't-"

"Don't say you don't know. Everyone else is only giving up on you because you're giving up on yourself, did you think of that?" I shake my head. Teddy's prophetic statements don't work all the time.

"It's more like I'm giving up on myself because everyone else gave up on _me,_" I correct Teddy. I know that what I have in my head is the real truth, but how do I reverse it? I always tried to tell myself that everything wasn't my fault, but I was only denying that it was. The more I think about how stupid I was, the more I hate myself. And the more things I mess up, the more my family hates me.

* * *

**(A/N: So, yeah, Isobelle finally reached her breaking point. And a lot of the readers said they were waiting like something for this to happen, because it was pretty much inevitable. I hope I wrote it well. Thanks for reading, leave a review please :D)**


	33. Chapter 33

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! Thank you all for reading! It means so much !

* * *

I'm sitting on top of the staircase, enjoying some time away from Dad and everyone else. He's literally been right up my arse for the past four days, following me around everywhere I go. I told him that I was going to go talk to Scorpius. He believes that I was at Teddy's house when I was really at St. Mungo's. We decided it was better he didn't know the truth.

The doorbell rings, which is odd considering it's the middle of the day. Malfoy Manor isn't near anything else, it isn't a residence that one just stumbles upon. I kneel up just a bit so that I can catch a glimpse of the foyer through the railing. I can hear Dad's shoes come across the floor as he gets up to answer the door.

"Hermione?" Dad says, the confusion apparent in his voice. He opens the door wide enough to let her in. Yes, why _is _Mum here? Mum gives Dad somewhat of an apologetic look.

"How is Isobelle doing?" She asks quietly, a concerned look on her face. I really don't get how Mum feels about me. She makes it seem as if she utterly despises me, and then she comes back acting like she cares. It's sad that she's just as confused as I am.

"She's fine," Dad answers. Well, as fine as one can be in a situation like this. Mum smiles weakly, contemplating what she's going to say next.

"That's good to hear. How are _you_ doing, Draco?" Dad seems almost as taken aback by the question as I am.

"Well enough," he answers stiffly, composing himself. I don't think he wants Mum to see the slightest bit of hopefulness in him, and he doesn't want to count on her being back just yet. I don't blame him. Mum seems a bit upset when Dad doesn't give her anything more than his normal stoic response. What else is he supposed to say?

"I'm sorry," Mum apologizes.

"What for?" Dad questions, looking down his nose at Mum.

"Everything. I've completely obliterated your relationship with Isobelle," Mum answers guiltily. Dad shakes his head.

"You didn't. But you didn't make it any better either," he adds.

"I know, and I think I've ruined any chance of her ever wanting something to do with me." If that's really what Mum's worried about, then I'll eat my words. But really, for fourteen years, she hasn't tried to have anything to do with me either.

"Because you're overbearing," Dad blurts out randomly. Mum makes a face at him.

"Draco-"

"Let me finish. You're overbearing, and controlling, and you can't stand the fact that Isobelle is different than you want her to be. You don't understand that she isn't like your children. She isn't like you, either," Dad tells Mum.

"She's _too_ much like you," Mum says. No, she didn't.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dad questions angrily, glaring at Mum.

"Honestly, Draco. You know Isobelle is _exactly_ how you were as a child. She speaks and behaves the exact same way you do."

"Is there a problem with that?" Mum shakes her head.

"Draco, I'm only saying that we both know you could have had a better childhood than what you had," Mum explains. I just love how subtle and polite she's being.

"And you think the same about Isobelle?" Dad asks. Mum nods.

"I'd be an idiot not to. What's wrong with you, Draco?"

"Nothing, I just find it ironic that you'd be the one to mention this. My apologies that I didn't raise Isobelle to be a perfect angel like Rose or Hugo," Dad says acerbically.

"I never said they were," Mum interjects.

"Oh, but you sure act like it. You act like I couldn't have done any worse raising Isobelle. But it's pretty damn hard to raise a child when you're still growing up yourself, not that you would know anything about that."

"You can't use that against me my entire life. When is it going to get old?" Mum wonders. Dad shrugs.

"Never. Because you don't understand just how difficult it was, and you never will. No one in my family knows how to raise children! I sure as hell don't!" Dad shouts. "Do you know how much shit I got for that? And even more so now, and you know _exactly _why!" Mum raises an eyebrow at him.

"I always wondered how having a half-blooded daughter would affect you," she tells Dad. He ignores her statement.

"I have a question for you, Hermione."

"What is it?"

"Why are you here? After weeks, why are you back?" He asks suspiciously. Mum worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You didn't cheat on me," she tells Dad. His face remains expressionless.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" He questions acerbically. Mum shrugs.

"Well, I spoke to Isobelle, and I suppose I already knew." More like after Mum thought I was stupid for believing Pansy, she realized how stupid she was to believe her too.

"Did you, now?" Dad questions skeptically, crossing his arms.

"Yes, and I'm sorry," Mum apologizes.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?" Dad repeats, almost as if Mum is telling him a terrible joke. He isn't good at accepting apologies.

"I am. I made a completely irrational, _stupid_ mistake, and I'm sure that if I hadn't, maybe Isobelle wouldn't have been so hard on herself," Mum says guiltily.

"Perhaps she wouldn't have. I suppose we won't ever know though, will we?"

"You're upset with me," Mum realizes. Oh, she's a bright one.

"What did you expect? After you walked out on us, accused me of _cheating_- which is just foul on your part- did you not expect me to be upset? Hermione, I told you that I was in love with you, but that obviously means nothing."

"Draco, of course that means something. I just- I just didn't want the same things to happen with you that happened with Ron. I put _everything_ into my marriage just for it to not work. I didn't want the same thing to happen with you. I guess the first time I heard something I didn't like, I ran," Mum explains, looking quite ashamed with herself.

"I don't want to be in any type of relationship with you if you can't even trust me," Dad tells Mum. She nods quietly.

"I've trusted Ron for decades. I'm just now learning to trust you."

"Yes, well, you can't always trust the people you think," Dad informs her. Mum's problem isn't with trusting the wrong people; it's with trusting people in general. It seems to be something that she just can't do.

"I think I know that more than anyone," Mum tells Dad in a low tone.

"Do you? You can't even trust your own daughter. You don't trust me either," Dad counters.

"Draco, give me some time. I'm not perfect either," Mum says, sounding a bit irritated. Well, that's the closest she's been to the truth in a long while.

"We haven't got forever. And I suppose before you even try to mend things with me, Isobelle's the person you should be speaking to. You may hate my mother, but she never said such hurtful things to me," Dad says, giving Mum an accusatory look. Mum swallows hard.

"I suppose I should, but I'm just not in the mood for another argument," Mum sighs.

"An argument?" Dad repeats. Mum nods solemnly.

"It's inevitable. Having a conversation with Isobelle always results in an argument. I can't say anything to get through to her."

"Maybe you're saying the wrong things to her. Hermione, you can't speak to Isobelle the same way I can. She doesn't see you on that level yet," Dad says. I'm glad someone finally told her that, since she obviously doesn't understand it.

"So, I'm supposed to let her walk all over me?" Mum questions sarcastically. Dad rolls his eyes.

"I didn't say that. Now you're just going from one extreme to the other. Just speak to her. However you acted when you met her worked, she bloody loved you then."

"Fine. I'll give it a try," Mum concedes. "Is she upstairs?" Dad nods.

"She should be in Scorpius' room," he answers.

"Should be?" Mum questions. "Draco, the Healers told you that you were supposed to watch her!"

"I know, Hermione. I have been. I figured she'd like some time from under my thumb, though."

"That isn't the point what she wants! Never mind, I'm going to speak to her." Mum turns to go up the staircase.

"Good luck with that," Dad calls after her. I go quietly back to my room and flop down on my bed, opening a random book to make it look like I've been doing something all along. A minute later, Mum walks by my room. Noticing me, she backtracks.

"Isobelle," Mum says quietly. I turn to look at her.

"What?" I can see her struggling not to go against Dad's advice and say anything to me about my tone of voice. I could really have fun with this.

"Can I speak to you a moment?" She asks.

"Only if you want. I wouldn't want you to feel obligated or anything."

"I don't," Mum assures me, coming to sit on the edge of my bed. "You really hate me, don't you?" She asks after a while.

I shrug. "Not as much as I used to. I think I'll always hate you a little bit," I admit. "Like you'll always hate Dad, and he'll always hate you." Mum's eyebrows wrinkle.

"I don't hate your father," she tells me seriously.

"Yes, you do. Once you hate someone, you never stop. You just learn to hate them less and less. That doesn't mean you can't feel any other things for them as well," I explain.

"This is how you feel about me?" Mum asks. I nod.

"Yes, a part of me is always going to hate you because of what you did to me. I can't change that and neither can you. You can make me hate you less, but you're really going to have to work at that," I inform Mum.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Let me be who I am. Quit trying to change me. You've never once asked me why I do the things I do, you just tell me that they're wrong. How am I supposed to get along with you if you're always so critical?" I ask.

"Isobelle, you can't expect me not to say anything when you yell at me. There are some things that are just downright disrespectful, and that's one of them."

"Perhaps you should begin with_ gaining_ my respect," I point out, closing my book. "That's not something you get just for giving birth to me." Mum sighs.

"I realize that. And I want to apologize to you for being, as you so eloquently put it, a shitty mother," Mum tells me. Huh, at least she noticed it, too.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You have to show me you're sorry. Stop judging everything I do and stop babying me. You're trying to be my mother and I'm sure you can't even remember my middle name." Mum nods vehemently.

"Of course I know your middle name."

"What is it?" I ask skeptically, crossing my arms. Mum puts her finger thoughtfully to her chin.

"Is it Diana?" I shake my head.

"No."

"Delia?"

"Not even close. It's Delphine," I answer, rolling my eyes. The look on Mum's face says she could have sworn otherwise.

"That's pretty. What does it mean?" She questions.

"It's a constellation." Mum nods understandingly.

"I should have known."

"Dad said that's what he would have been named had he been born a girl, but we're getting off subject. See, you don't even know my middle name. Don't you think that's something you should know about your own child?" I question. Mum nods solemnly.

"I understand. I need to back off, don't I?" I nod.

"Very much so."

"I have a tendency to overdo things," Mum admits. This I know. She works in excess, reads in excess, and has an annoyingly strong sense of pride. One might think those are good qualities to have, but they're often terrible when forced on others.

"Obviously."

"I suppose I was overcompensating for being gone your entire life. I know that I had parents that loved me with their entire beings. It may be hard to believe, but Draco's parents loved him dearly as well. You don't know how much it hurt me that I couldn't give my own child a family like that. It's a terrible feeling, and I hope you'll never have to understand where I'm coming from," Mum tells me sincerely.

"You don't have to be so stagey with me," I tell Mum in an irritated tone.

"I'm not. I'm being one-hundred percent honest with you," Mum promises me.

"If you really meant that, you wouldn't have left. You know, for someone who's lost as much as you have, I thought you would have understood," I tell Mum.

"I do understand, Isobelle. That's why I'm trying my hardest now to make things better between us." I like how she doesn't say she wants to make things right, because I don't think they can ever be. But they can definitely be better.

"It won't be easy." Mum's quiet for a long while.

"I'm willing to try if you are," she offers.

"How do I know you aren't going to leave again?" I ask skeptically. I know that I've said Mum's the one with the trust issue, but I believe I've got a damned good reason not to trust her either.

"I won't. I'm never going to leave you again, Isobelle. I've seen what a terrible affect it has, and I won't _ever_ intentionally hurt you again."

"But what if things don't work out between you and Dad?" I ask hesitantly.

"Then they don't. Now I understand that it doesn't have to get in the way of you and me," Mum says, taking hold of my hand. I don't want to accept it so easily, and I feel like I should be so much more upset with her.

"Are things going to work out with you and Dad?" Mum shrugs.

"I'm not sure. But I hope they will," she answers.

"Why? For me?"

"Not just for you, for me as well. I never thought I'd say this, but Draco's really taught me some things," Mum admits. She never thought she'd say it? Hell, I never thought I'd hear it.

"Like what?"

"Well, he's taught me a lot about family for one. I was never able to defend Ron in front of my parents the way Draco defended me. I never would have been able to stand up to Ron the way Draco stood up to Astoria. I always considered myself a strong person when it came to standing up for wrong and right, and for friendships. But family? I never had it in me to stand up to my family," Mum explains.

"Why?" I question. "You should be the most comfortable with your family."

"I know, but family are some of the hardest people to let down. I always felt pressured by my parents to be perfect. Ron's seen me at my absolute worst, and he never let me forget it. And I didn't want to be reminded of it, so withdrew from him. He has a terrible temper," Mum tells me.

"I know the type."

"And Draco's the same way, really. But, he's different than how I knew him. He's a bit more mature, if only slightly. He won't ever let someone sway him from what he truly believes. I suppose he learned from his mistakes, while I only seem to repeat mine," Mum says sadly. I'm still upset with her- I never said I was any better than Dad at forgiving people- but I do have to admit that Mum's had it hard. But the more I think about it, haven't we all?

"Make up with Dad and don't leave again. Don't boss me around, and don't make me try so hard to forgive you, because I don't know if I can. If you try, I can try," I bargain. I really suppose I can try to get along with Mum. Not because I'm ready to accept anything's she said or done, but because I want her to be in Dad and Scorpius' life. I'm also tired of arguing with her, and tired of her begging me to understand her. I won't ever understand Mum.

"That sounds fair," Mum agrees. Of course it does. I'm only asking her to do something that a normal person would. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you on Wednesday," Mum apologizes suddenly. "I was just so worried for you, and confused, and of course I was in denial as well. I just couldn't bring myself to understand why you ever would try to hurt yourself," Mum tells me.

"You never spoke to me. Neither did Dad. You only argued with me. All you did was make me feel worse about the things that already bothered me. Scorpius was bothered by me. It was all too much to handle, and it was all too much to fix," I explain.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Mum questions.

"I did. But no one listened, not you and Dad anyway."

"Well, then, who did?"

"Teddy," I answer. "He's the only one that truly understands me. He knows what it's like to be from this family, and he knows what it's like to not have a mother. I think that's why he wants me to try so hard to get along with you, because I'm lucky to at least have the chance."

"I suppose he's right," Mum agrees.

"It makes me feel bad, tough, because Teddy deserves a mother a lot more than I do," I say sadly. I'm sure that if Teddy's mother was alive, he wouldn't have as many problems with her as I have with Mum.

"Isobelle, no one deserves to have parents more than anyone else," Mum tells me. Well, maybe Teddy doesn't deserve to have parents more than anyone, but he still deserves to have them. Most of my life, I believed I deserved a mother that I never got. And now that Mum's here, things seem the other way around.

* * *

Today I asked Mum if I could come over to her house. Not for any particular reason, other than the fact that I wanted to speak to Holden. Even though I didn't tell her that, I think she kind of figured it out on her own.

"How're things?" Holden questions. I shrug. I decide not to tell him what's happened in the past few days.

"Fine, I guess."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah," I lie quietly. "Mum's back now."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do all my problems ever bother you?" I ask. "It seems to be all we can ever talk about." Holden shrugs.

"I guess they don't, really. Everyone has their problems, and you can't even control yours. It's not your fault you have so much going on," he tells me. It sure feels like my fault.

"I know, but couldn't I have handled it better? Everyone tells me that I could've, and I know that that's _technically _true, but I don't know if that's true for _me_. Does that make any sense?" I ask.

"Yeah, kind of. But seriously, don't be so upset with yourself. You're fine," Holden assures me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me.

"Am I?" I ask. Holden nods.

"Of course you are. You know what?"

"What?"

"You're more than fine. You're _perfect_," Holden says.

"Don't tell me that. I'm nowhere near," I assure him.

Holden kisses my cheek. "To me you are."

"Too bad no one else thinks that way," I say under my breath.

"You don't know that. I'm sure your parents think a lot higher of you than you think they do. And Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo. I'm sure that if something bad ever happened to you, they'd be upset," Holden tells me. He doesn't know how ironic that statement is.

"Anyone would be upset," I point out. "That's human response to be upset. Do you think they'd blame themselves? I'm just curious," I add at Holden's questioning look. He nods.

"I think I would blame myself if something bad happened to someone in my family. Especially if I knew there was a chance of it happening in the first place."

"Oh. But if you knew, who would you tell?" I ask. Holden looks at me suddenly, a confused look on his face.

"You know something strange?"

"No, what?"

"I had this same conversation with Teddy about a week ago. Am I missing something?" Holden questions, meeting me with an uncomfortable gaze.

"No, you aren't missing anything," I say quickly. "Why would you think that? Are you assuming that I've got something to hide, because I don't."

"Belle, calm down. I was just asking a question."

"I'm sorry," I apologize. I wish I could tell Holden everything, but I know that I can't. I wonder if it ever bothers him that I confide in Teddy a lot more.

"How about we talk about something else?" Holden suggests.

"Sure, like what?"

"Like how you're putting my shoulder to sleep with that awfully large head of yours," Holden tells me.

"My head is not awfully large!" I protest. "If anything, it's your ego that could come down a size or two."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. My inflated ego adds to the overall charm," Holden explains with a smirk.

"You git," I mutter, rolling my eyes. "Only you would think that." Holden turns to me and gives me a kiss. "What was that for?" I demand. Holden shrugs.

"Nothing, you just look kissable when you get upset. Your cheeks turn all red, and you give me this look, and it makes me want to kiss you," He explains.

"Is that so?" I question, raising my eyebrows.

"Absolutely," Holden nods.

"It makes sense now. No wonder you have such a talent for irritating me," I mutter.

"Don't be mean," Holden pouts. "You're hurting my feelings."

"I'm hurting your feelings?" I repeat skeptically. Holden nods sadly.

"Yes, I'm about to cry."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologize sarcastically. "What ever shall I do to make it up to you?" Holden's dark eyebrows furrow. After a moment, he leans in close to whisper into my ear.

"D'you want to know what you can do?" He asks huskily, smirking at me suggestively. I nod quickly, my heart catching in my throat.

"What's that?"

"Get your damn heavy head off of my shoulder," Holden responds. That ass. I sit up, glaring at Holden.

"Are you happy now?" Holden nods.

"Ecstatic. One thing, though."

"What?"

"You have grass in your hair." Instinctively, my hands fly to my head.

"Where?" I ask.

"There," Holden points. "And there…and there….and there's a bit-"

"Oh, shut it!" I snap, doing my best to comb the grass out of my hair with my fingers. "This is the last time I lay outside with you."

"Fair enough. You look like a bush," Holden informs me, failing to hide his laughter behind his hand. I elbow his side. "I mean an extremely beautiful, adorable bush."

"Is there a such thing?" I scoff. Holden nods his head.

"There is now."

"Aren't you funny?"

"So I've been told." Holden turns to face the back door. "Hear that?" I nod.

"Yeah, it sounds like-"

"Belle!" I look up just in time to be tackled back to the ground by Hugo. "Why you didn't tell us you're here?" He questions.

"Yeah! No one told us anything!" Rose agrees, sticking her fists on her hips. She looks like a miniature version of Mum when she does this.

"Because you weren't at home," I remind her. "Where were you?"

"We was at Gran's house!" Hugo tells me. He turns to look at Holden. "You kiss Belle?" he questions, staring him down.

Holden shrugs. "That's a secret, mate." Hugo gives Holden an angry look.

"Poo Face!"

"Hugo, we don't call names. Tell Holden you're sorry," I order.

"Sorry, Poo Face," Hugo apologizes reluctantly.

"Hugo!" I hiss. "That isn't how we apologize." Hugo looks up at me and gives me the best puppy-face in the world, one that can rival Scorpius'.

"I'm very sorry, Belle," he apologizes, poking out his bottom lip, putting his head on my shoulder. Oh, that was a perfect apology.

"Fine, then. Don't apologize. I like Rose better, anyway," Holden tells Hugo. Rose smiles at Holden.

"Well, I like Belle better," Hugo says indignantly. "I like Belle more than you like Belle!" Holden shakes his head.

"Hmm, I don't know about that," he tells Hugo, making him frown.

"Hugo, Holden likes Belle a whole lot because they're boyfriend and girlfriend," Rose informs Hugo. "Right, Belle?" Oh, Merlin. I don't want to say the wrong thing. Is Holden my boyfriend? I mean, we've kissed before, numerous times. And we talk a lot, and he's told me that he's loved me. Those are all the things that a boyfriend does, right? I sure hope so, or I'll be more confused than ever.

"Yeah, Rose. Holden's my boyfriend," I answer hesitantly. Holden doesn't say anything, but I feel him lace his fingers through mine. When he does this, I can't help the surely stupid smile that crosses my lips.

"What's wrong with your face?" Rose questions.

"She's happy," Holden answers, returning my smile. He's right. For the first time in weeks, I am happy. I'm _very _happy.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, and I immediately wonder why I'm not at home. I didn't mean to spend all day at Mum's house, and I certainly don't remember going to bed. I rub my eyes a bit, and decide it's time to wake up. According to the clock on my bedside table, it's nearly noon.

I put my hair back and go downstairs. I can smell breakfast from the kitchen, and I can hear light chatter. When I walk into the living room, I see Mum, Rose, Hugo and… _Scorpius? _What's he doing here?

"Hey, Ithbelle!" Scorpius says happily. "You're finally up."

"Yeah… er… what's going on?" I question.

"Your father's busy, and he had to go into work very early this morning." Mum gives me a meaningful look that says that she'll explain the rest later. "There's some breakfast for you in the kitchen if you want it," Mum offers. I'm starving.

"Thanks," I mutter. I make my way into the kitchen and sit down. Even though I'm eating, I can't really taste anything, because I'm so busy wondering what could have happened that made Dad drop Scorpius off here. He normally has day school on Mondays.

Mum opens the kitchen door and shut it silently behind her. She performs a quick soundproofing charm. Oh, this must not be good.

"Where is Dad really?" I ask. Mum purses her lips.

"At the Ministry," she answers vaguely. "With Blaise… and the other Aurors. He's in court."

"What? Why?" I ask frantically. "What did he do?" Merlin, if it isn't one thing, it's another.

"Nothing, Isobelle. It's because, well, you will stay calm, won't you?" I don't know what she's about to tell me.

"No promises," I mutter. Mum sighs.

"Well, you know it's been about a month and a half since Astoria was sent to Azkaban…" Mum begins. What does that have to do with anything?

"Yes, and?"

"And the way the system works, you only really have to serve the majority of your sentence as long as you've got good behavior." No, Mum must be lying.

"Are you trying to tell me that Astoria's coming out of Azkaban?" I demand. Mum nods solemnly.

"It looks that way."

"She tried to kill me! She kidnapped Scorpius, and they're letting her out of prison?" I scream. Mum motions for me to lower my voice.

"Isobelle, this is as outrageous to me as it is to you. Apparently, her case is being reconvened, and quite a few of the Aurors believe she received too harsh a judgment," Mum explains. Too harsh a judgment? That can't be serious. It just can't be.

"So why is Dad there?" I question.

"Well, since he was married to Astoria, I'm sure he's got to make some testimonies. And either way, I'm sure he would have wanted to been there for it. The odd thing is, something about his behavior on the matter suggested he knew that something like this was going to happen," Mum says thoughtfully.

"How would Dad know?" I ask. Mum shakes her head.

"I'm not sure. Don't take this the wrong way, but his family has had a history of having an influence on the Ministry," Mum tells me. An influence? Of course, if you have enough money, you can convince nearly anyone to do nearly anything.

"Do you think Dad's still doing it then?" I question.

"No. Besides, it wouldn't work to his advantage. It isn't like he would want Astoria out of Azkaban," Mum reminds me. Right, so it obviously wouldn't be Dad. The only other people in my family who I think would do something like this are my grandparents. They both loved Astoria, and believed the problems Dad had with her were only because of me. I decide not to mention this to Mum though, because I think I have an idea of what might of happened, and I'd much rather tell Dad.

"So what happens if Astoria does get out of Azkaban?" I question. "That's going to be bad isn't it?"

"Not necessarily. I'm certain there will be all sorts of restraining orders and stipulations keeping the three of you away from Astoria, or anyone in contract with her," Mum assures me.

"So, it's for sure?" I question. "Astoria's getting out of Azkaban?"

"I'm not positive. But, if the Wizengamot can't find any reason to keep her there, they'll release her," Mum tells me. I don't like the sound of that. And you'd think that after all that Voldemort rot, the Ministry would have it together. Apparently not.

"But what if the Aurors are only deciding to let Astoria out because they're benefitting from it?" I question. "That can't be legal."

"It isn't," Mum agrees. "But please, Isobelle, don't involve yourself in this. I know how strongly you feel about Astoria, but you don't have to get back at her. You're a better person than that." It's touching that Mum would say something so nice after all this time, but really, I'm not. Astoria ruined my life, and she ruined my family. She was terrible to Scorpius. If I might possibly know something, how am I supposed to keep quiet?

"I'm not going to do anything, but I'm still allowed to talk to Dad about it," I tell Mum.

"I know that, but I don't think he'll be in the mood to talk about it right away. Just give him some time, alright?" Mum asks. I sigh.

"Fine. But just to let you know, this news ruined my day," I say dejectedly, finishing off my glass of pumpkin juice.

"Well, I'd certainly have to question your sanity if that made it any better," Mum says with a small smile. Was the some Malfoy sarcasm I detected?

"I'm going to go get dressed," I tell Mum, getting up from the table to go back upstairs. Mum clears her throat. "What?"

"You need to clear your place," Mum reminds me. I always forget. I don't have to clean up after myself at home. I pick up my plate and glass and put them in the sink on the way out. That's house-elves work. "Thank you, Isobelle." I restrain myself from muttering something rude under my breath. Besides, I'm not in the mood to be on her bad side. It looks like I'm going to be stuck with Mum for the rest of the day. I only hope I don't rip all my hair out.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm so busy during the week now! I hope you guys liked this chapter! So, Hermione came back, and she's really trying to work things out with Isobelle now that she knows how seriously her actions can affect her daughter. Isobelle's also starting to very slowly lose her attitude, which I think only comes from being misunderstood. Plus, Holden was missing in the last 2 chapters, and lots of you asked for him because they're so so cute together! Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review, please!**


	34. Chapter 34

***Thanks everyone for reading! It means a lot. Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling )**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Teddy asks, gaping at me open-mouthed. I nod solemnly.

"Very serious. Mum told me just this morning," I sigh. Teddy wrinkles his eyebrows.

"That's insane. And your dad's at the Ministry now?"

"Yeah. But the thing is, Mum told me that she thinks that some of the Aurors have been influenced into rethinking Astoria's sentence. I mean, any Auror in their right mind would know Astoria deserves to be as isolated from other people as possible," I explain. Teddy nods in agreement.

"What do you mean by influenced, though?" He questions.

"I mean _paid_. What with, I don't know. But I think it's funny that Mum mentioned that it was almost as if Dad _expected_ this to happen. Doesn't that sound odd?"

"Yeah," Teddy mutters thoughtfully. "But what's it mean?" Must I spell everything out?

"Remember the day we were under the Cloak and we followed Dad to Borgin and Burkes? What Dad said to Burke?"

"He said a lot of things," Teddy points out. I sigh.

"He _told_ Burke to stop doing trade with Grandfather. That has to mean something, because Dad already knew about it. And why else would Grandfather do that? Not just for fun," I inform Teddy. He wrinkles his eyebrows and a confused look crosses his face.

"Not that I don't believe you and all, but why would _either_ of your grandparents want Astoria out of Azkaban?" Teddy asks.

"Because, they love her. They think it's my fault she got sent to Azkaban," I explain.

"That's stupid," Teddy says.

"I know it is, but everything's my fault to them," I tell Teddy, rolling my eyes. "But back on the point, don't you think that it all fits?" I ask. Teddy shrugs reluctantly.

"I don't know…" he says carefully, trying not to shoot me down too quickly. "I mean it could, but what exactly are you planning on saying?" I don't know, but I'll come up with something.

"Well, of course, I'll ask Dad about it first. Because maybe he'll tell me something without me having to tell him anything I know," I answer.

"Yeah, what _were _you planning on telling him? That we spied on him under the Cloak?" Teddy asks.

"If it comes to that, I'll tell him," I answer, shrugging. The look on Teddy's face says that he doesn't think this is such a good idea. But what other choice do I have?

"But he's going to be upset, isn't he? I mean, I'm sure we heard some things we weren't supposed to… like Aunt Hermione being pregnant," Teddy says that like he still can't believe that that's true. I've just kind of accepted it.

"I already knew that," I remind Teddy. "It won't be that big a deal. Besides, I'm sure Dad has some other things to worry about."

"Fine, but what if you're wrong?" Teddy asks. I never thought of that aspect before.

"I really don't think I am," I tell Teddy seriously. "I don't think there could be any other connection. Besides, I don't want to see Astoria out of Azkaban any time soon. It isn't fair," I complain.

"Course it isn't. Is anything?"

"No, but this_ really_ isn't fair. Has Uncle Harry said anything to you about this?" I ask.

"Nope. Not a thing," Teddy tells me. Well, that's unfortunate.

"Oh. Well, I guess all we can do now is wait," I sigh dejectedly.

"How long's your dad been gone?" Teddy asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. He was gone before I woke up, though," I answer. "When I came downstairs and saw Scorpius, that threw me," I say.

"He really gets on with Rose and Hugo well," Teddy comments.

"Oh, he absolutely loves them to death," I agree.

"And Aunt Hermione," Teddy adds.

"Well, that's because he's never really had anyone like her in his life," I explain.

"You haven't either," Teddy points out.

"Well, I was used to it. Scorpius _expects_ a mother and well, for me it's quite odd to have one." I look around my bedroom at Mum's house, and how different it is from my room at home. "A few months ago, I never even thought I'd be here; much less actually know who my mother was."

"Yeah, loads of things have changed. It's hard to deal with change most of the time," Teddy says understandingly.

"Thanks for not telling Holden," I say matter-of-factly. Teddy shrugs nonchalantly.

"No problem. Did you tell him?" I shake my head slowly.

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Should I?" I question. I don't think Holden really needs to know that I ever tried to take my own life. Why upset him and make things more complicated?

"Only if you want to, it's completely up to you," Teddy assures me.

"Then I think I won't. Besides, we've got other things to think of," I remind Teddy. "After I talk to Dad, I think you should tell Uncle Harry about this," I suggest. Teddy looks a bit uncomfortable.

"What am I supposed to say?" he questions.

"I'm not sure, but you'll come up with something by the time you go home, I'm sure."

"Yeah, that's reassuring," Teddy mutters under his breath. I don't see why he's so hesitant about it. Uncle Harry's really cool about this kind of thing; I mean it's his _job_ after all.

"Look, Teddy, I just thought you'd want to help me. You know how terrible Astoria is," I remind him pleadingly. Teddy sighs.

"You know I can't say no to you. But you're talking to your dad first, and then I'll talk to Harry, okay?" Teddy bargains. Brilliant, that's good enough for me.

"That's fine. Thank you Teddy. Seriously."

"Sure thing. Just let me know how things go with your dad first."

"Okay, I will. I promise."

* * *

It's been an hour since Teddy left, and Dad still hasn't come back yet. Hugo is napping, Rose and Scorpius are upstairs playing, and I'm in the living room with Mum, watching television while she tries to get some work done. It seems as if her job is mostly paperwork and reading ancient books on laws. I'm sure that's the kind of thing she likes.

"Do you think Dad's going to be much longer?" I question, turning to Mum. Her quill stops midsentence and she glances up at me.

"I'm not sure, Isobelle. Are you still thinking about that?" She questions. I nod. How can I not?

"Yes. I know that Dad's going to be in a right foul mood whenever he gets back," I inform Mum.

"It isn't your fault, though," Mum says helpfully. As if that means anything.

"Well, I know that, but that isn't going to stop him from being upset, is it? And then I'm sure he's going to be preoccupied with trying to think up some lie to explain this all to Scorpius."

"What do you mean?" Mum questions, her eyebrows wrinkling.

"We can't possibly tell Scorpius the truth about any of this. It would ruin him. He shouldn't have to know what kind of person his mother was," I tell Mum, waiting for her to challenge it. Mum gives me a thoughtful look.

"Don't you think that's a bit unfair? You were upset that Draco didn't tell you anything about his past. Does Scorpius not deserve to know about Astoria?" She asks. Well, when she puts it that way, I suppose she has a point. But Scorpius is different than I am. I'm sure the way he is, finding out something so terrible would scar him for life.

"I suppose so, but not for a while. He's only five," I remind Mum.

"Oh, of course not."

"Scorpius missed you," I tell Mum. She purses her lips, probably wondering if I'm only telling her this to make her feel bad. That isn't my reasoning, but I hope it does.

"I missed him, too," Mum admits. "I missed all of you."

"Even Dad?" I question. Mum nods.

"Even your father. Isobelle, Draco and I had a very long talk this morning. We're going to try things again, and hopefully it will work out," Mum tells me.

"Permanently?" I ask.

"Hopefully. It really would be better for all of us. Especially you, you could have a real family." Is that the only thing Mum thinks I want? Does she think that the only thing I'm concerned about in all this is having a family? Of course I want a family, but not so desperately that it would be the only reason I wanted my parents to be in relationship with one another.

"A _better_ family," I correct her. "Right now, I have two families. Do you think they'll ever become one?" After a long moment, Mum nods.

"They very well could. But I think before that, you need to resolve some of your problems with Draco. Don't you think so?" Mum suggests. What problems?

"I don't have any problems with Dad. We have arguments here and there, but I'm sure if everything settled out, we'd be fine again. I never used to argue with him like this before, well, before I started having questions." Mum frowns.

"Questions?" She repeats.

"Questions about who you were and what you did, and everything about you, really. Dad never wanted to tell me, and that angered me. The fact that there was no other way for me to know angered me as well," I explain. "And I felt like it was Dad's fault you weren't there, and it was his fault that I felt so separated from you, like you never even existed. I hated him for feeling like Astoria could ever replace you. And now I get that he didn't tell me about you because there were some things he just didn't want me to have to know. And I wish I didn't know," I explain. I'm sure Mum never thought so, but I do feel guilty sometimes about how I am to Dad. I honestly think that neither of us means to be the way we are to each other, but our situation has made us that way.

"It's important for you to know about where you came from," Mum informs me. "I know I haven't been the greatest example of that, but it's the truth. I understand that it must be terribly difficult finding out that Draco was a different person than you always imagined him to be, but he's still your father. He's still just as good a father as he was before you knew those things about him. Draco may not have known exactly how to parent you, but he knew how to care, and that's all that mattered," Mum assures me. And really, it is all that matters. I never thought of it that way, but it's the truth. Growing up, I can't remember a single day that Dad ever put himself before me. He always made sure that I had what I needed and knew that I was loved, even in the terrible circumstances that we found ourselves in.

"May I ask you something?" I question suddenly. Mum stares at me blankly; waiting for me to say whatever it is that I need.

"Dad says he loves you, do you love him?" It takes Mum a long while to answer.

"Isobelle, I care deeply about your father, and I'm very glad that I got to know what kind of person he truly is, and-"

"Yes or no?" I ask, tired already of her preamble. Mum sighs.

"Yes, I do believe that I love Draco," she admits. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" I nod.

"Actually, it is. And I knew it already," I tell Mum.

"What do you mean 'you knew'?" Mum questions. Of course, I knew that Mum was beginning to develop feelings for Dad. It seemed that she even sometimes chose him over _me._

"I just did," I shrug. "No reason special."

"And I believe Rose and Hugo quite like Draco as well. They find him rather interesting," Mum tells me. Well, Dad certainly is an interesting person.

"Do you think they'll ever forget about Ron? Especially, Hugo," I ask. Mum looks like she's given this a lot of thought.

"I'm not sure what they'll remember of him when they get older, but they'll know who he is," Mum tells me. It must be a difficult situation she's in, considering she's virtually cutting them off from Ron's side of the family now. I can't imagine they'll want to have much to do with her now that she's with Dad. I know Rose and Hugo spend time with the Weasleys, but I can imagine that that might change.

"Oh. I don't think Dad's ever going to want Scorpius to think of Astoria that way." Mum nods solemnly.

"He doesn't," she agrees.

"How do you know?"

"When I spoke to Draco this morning, he told me. He said that he'd much rather let Scorpius see me as a type of mother figure and have him find out about Astoria at the right time," Mum informs me. Dad must really be serious about Mum for him to tell her something like that. It must have been some talk they had.

"I think that'll be good for him," I tell Mum. Scorpius needs someone to give him all the motherly love and affection that he deserves. That's coming from someone who had to live most of her life without it. "But that means that you have to be there for him, and for all of us. No leaving," I say seriously, giving Mum a look.

"That definitely won't be happening," Mum assures me. "Things will get difficult, yes, but I'm sure everything will be worth it in the end. Now, I think that's enough depressing conversation for a while. Do you mind waking up Hugo, and telling the three of them that I'm about to prepare lunch?" Mum asks.

"Sure," I nod, standing up. I turn to head to the staircase. Well, that's certainly been a turn of events. Apparently, Mum and Dad are together again, which I'm sure was bound to happen somehow. Hopefully, this'll put Dad in somewhat of a better mood.

I walk into the playroom. "Hey, Mum says come downstairs because she's making lunch now."

"What she making?" Hugo questions. He must have woken up from his nap already. He's sprawled across the floor on his stomach, watching Rose and Scorpius play a game.

"I'm not sure, Hugo, but she wants you three downstairs," I repeat.

"Kay," Rose says compliantly, standing up. "Come on, Scorpius and Hugo." Scorpius stands up after Rose, chasing her out of the room.

"Hugo?" I ask, looking down at my youngest brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hugo nods. "I just sleepy, Belle."

"Did you take your nap like you were supposed to?" I ask. A guilty look crosses Hugo's face.

"A little bit," he answers. "But then I wanted to play."

"I already told you how important your naps are," I remind Hugo.

"I sorry," he apologizes.

"It's alright. Come here," I say, picking Hugo up. He rests his head on my shoulder as I begin to carry him downstairs.

When I walk into the kitchen, Mum turns around and puts her fists on her hips, giving the back of Hugo's head a disapproving look.

"He didn't take his nap, did he?" Mum asks.

"No, Hugo came in there when we were playing and he said he wasn't sleepy but I guess now he is," Rose explains. "Right, Scorpius?" Scorpius nods.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened," he agrees. Oh, those two. I sit down across from them both with Hugo on my lap. He turns around and glares at Rose and Scorpius.

"I not even really sleepy," he protests. So he just wanted me to carry him downstairs? That sneaky little snot.

"Miss Haminey?" Scorpius questions.

"Yes, dear?"

"When is my Daddy coming back?"

"He'll be back as soon as he can, Scorpius," Mum answers. Scorpius purses his lips.

"Oh. Where'd he go to?" I give Mum a look. I bet now she knows what I mean about having to lie to Scorpius sometimes.

"He's still at the Ministry like usual, but he's handling something very important," Mum says vaguely. Well, that isn't a complete and total lie.

"Mummy works at the Ministry," Rose adds helpfully. Good thing she changed the subject.

"Really?" Scorpius asks curiously. Rose nods.

"Yep. Right, Mummy?" Mum nods, her back still to us.

"That's absolutely correct, Rose."

"But if Daddy's at work, then why aren't you? And why didn't I get to go to day school today?" Scorpius asks, completely perplexed. He's the only child I know who would complain about missing school.

"Can Miss Hermione answer your questions later?" I suggest. "She's busy right now, okay?"

"Fine, Ithbelle," Scorpius says reluctantly. "I'm not allowed to know this either?"

"Scorpius, honey, it isn't that no one wants you to know, I'm just sure that your father would rather tell you himself. Does that make sense?" Mum questions. Scorpius nods slowly.

"Kinda. But I'm scared for Daddy. He left really really early, and he's not back still. I wanna owl Gramma and Grampa." As if they'd be of any kind of help. If anything, they'd just invite Scorpius to the large party they're bound to throw if they can ever find a way to get Astoria out of Azkaban.

"Scorpius, your father is alright. Do you trust me?" Scorpius nods vehemently.

"Yeah, Miss Haminey, I trust you."

* * *

Upon hearing the swift sound of apparition, Mum and I look up. "Dad," I say quietly, instantly aware of the sour look on his face. He takes off his cloak and tosses it onto the sofa with a frown. He obviously didn't have a good time at the Ministry.

"How did it go, Draco?" Mum asks, checking her watch then glancing upward at Dad. It's late in the afternoon now.

"How do you think it went?" Dad snaps harshly. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It went terribly."

"How bad is that?" I ask.

"Well, after I sat around with Blaise and listened to the complete bullshit of all the other Aurors, I had to proceed to be told-in more words or less- that I'm crazy for thinking that Astoria has every right to be in Azkaban, and I'm purely going against their judgment because I'm sore about the annulment. Can you believe that?"

"That's absolutely ridiculous," Mum agrees, shaking her head. "As if you wanted any of that to happen."

"According to the Aurors and the Wizengamot, I did," Dad mutters acerbically. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" I can think of a few things, but I decide to keep quiet.

"Draco, you didn't do anything; it isn't your fault," Mum assures him. "And I know you're upset, but please put on a brave face for Scorpius. He's been asking about you all day." Dad scowls.

"He has?" Mum and I nod.

"Yeah, he's been worried about you," I tell Dad. "Don't worry, Mum and I didn't tell him anything."

"Great. The last thing I need is him worrying over Astoria, too. And if those idiots decide to let her out of Azkaban…" Dad trails off, shaking his head. Well, maybe Astoria doesn't have to get out of Azkaban, at least not now. Not if I can help it.

"Actually, Dad, I have to tell you something about that. Mum, do you…erm, mind?" I ask hesitantly. Mum stands up, realizing I want to have a private conversation with Dad.

"Oh, of course not. I'll just go check on the children." Mum turns to go upstairs.

"Thank you, Hermione," Dad says meaningfully.

"It's no problem." When Mum's all the way upstairs, I turn to Dad.

"I have to admit something to you, but don't be angry," I start. Dad gives me a wary look.

"What is it?" Dad asks dubiously, narrowing his eyes at me. I take a deep breath.

"That day you met Mum at the Leaky Cauldron a few weeks ago, I followed you. Under Uncle Harry's cloak," I confess. I decide to leave out the fact that Teddy was there, too. I don't know how Dad would take that.

"Isobelle, why would you do such a thing? That's completely-"

"Rude, and terrible, and immoral, and all of those things and more. I'm not saying that it wasn't. But just listen, please." Dad crosses his arms and gives me a hard look.

"Go on."

"But I also saw you go into Borgin and Burke's. And I heard what you said to Burke about Grandfather. And I think that maybe, just maybe, Grandmother and Grandfather could have something to do with this," I explain. Dad looks at me for a long while, but I can't really tell what he's thinking.

"Why would you think that?" He questions.

"Mum told me something this morning. Apparently, the Malfoy family had a lot of influence on the Ministry. Is that not true?" Dad nods.

"Well, it _was_ true. If it is now, I don't have anything to do with it," he tells me. Exactly, I knew it was true.

"Right. But now, what would the Ministry look like openly taking money from our family after the War? There's no way they would let that happen. And money can be traced, most objects can't. So, don't you think Grandfather could have paid for anything in that store without Burke telling, as long as he paid him a good price? And if he paid the Aurors with something of good value, they could go back to Burke and get the money for it themselves. It all fits, doesn't it?" I want more than anything for Dad to believe me, or at least realize that my reasoning does hold water. It's very possible.

"You think that my parents want Astoria out of Azkaban?" Dad questions.

"Come on, Dad. Don't be so oblivious. You know your parents want Astoria back. They defended her over me every chance they had. You being with her- without me- would have given you the perfect pure-blooded family that you were supposed to have," I explain. "Do you think they'd give that up without a fight?" The look on Dad's face says that he's starting to believe me, or he already did and he just didn't want to say so.

"Who have you told about this?" He asks suspiciously.

"Just you. No one else," I lie. It isn't like Teddy's going to tell.

"You're brilliant," Dad tells me. "But things aren't that easy. If anyone says something, my father can face jail time," Dad reminds me. I can't help the horrid frown that crosses my face.

"So what? Are you just going to keep quiet about it?" I demand. Dad shakes his head.

"Isobelle, this isn't as simple as you're making it out to be. But of course, I am definitely going to speak to Blaise and see what he thinks. Does that satisfy you?" Dad questions. It isn't about me being satisfied, it's about what's right. And Astoria getting out of Azkaban is as wrong as anything could be.

"I guess. You know, something's been bothering me for a while. Other than the normal things, of course."

"And what is that?" Dad questions.

"Why do Grandmother and Grandfather hate me? They haven't always… I'm guessing," I add quickly, knowing that there isn't any real way for me to know that other than the time I saw Dad's memories. His annoyed expression softens.

"Because you chose me over them," he answers quietly. What? I'm confused.

"What do you mean?" Dad sighs.

"When I had you, my parents just wanted me to move on with my life, because they knew that raising a child on my own at my age would be difficult, and it would also tarnish our social standings. They offered to raise you instead, and make up some lie about what actually happened to your mother, and that she was a pureblood as well. When I refused, they were upset with me for a while, but they got over it when I began seeing Astoria. After I married her, they brought it up again, and even Astoria convinced me that it was a good idea. In retrospect, that probably should have helped to me see who she really was, but it didn't. I decided to let you decide on the matter, and you were very adamant about staying with me. After that, my parents didn't want anything more to do with you because, in their eyes, you were the reason that I was stuck being a parent at such a young age. It was also my fault for letting you," Dad explains, rolling his eyes. I never knew that was the reason my grandparents hate- or should I say resent- me. It sounds so silly. I couldn't have been much older than six years old at the time, what else was I supposed to choose? Dad was the only person who ever took care of me, and it was wrong for me to want to live with him? Finding that out about my grandparents makes me dislike them more than ever.

"So, to them, I ruined your entire life?" I ask. Dad nods.

"Basically."

"That's stupid. So now they want to ruin mine? They know what having Astoria back would do to me; and I find it quite funny that they don't even realize that she was nearly just as terrible to Scorpius, whom they so dearly love. They're completely absurd,' I mutter angrily, crossing my arms.

"I know, Isobelle, but can we discuss this later? I've had a terribly long day."

I nod. "Sure, I don't really want to talk about it anymore either, it just makes me more upset."

"I know it does," Dad says understandingly. "Things are going to get better for us." That has to be true, because it would be impossible for things to get any worse.

"Because of Mum? Because the two of you want to be together now?" I ask. Dad shakes his head.

"No, it isn't only because of that. We're also going to begin treating each other like a family now. No more yelling at each other and arguing over nonsense. That goes for all of us." Yes, he's right. We're a very messed up, upside-down family, but I suppose we're still a family nonetheless.

* * *

We ended up spending that night at Mum's house. When I woke up again, I could already hear Mum and Dad speaking to each other, quite seriously. It seems that I've never really heard my parents have any sort of lighthearted conversation. The mood between them is always rather somber.

"My mother has blue eyes," Dad tells Mum quietly. "And you said that your father did as well. It wouldn't be that far off."

"But Isobelle's eyes are brown," Mum reminds him hesitantly.

"That doesn't mean it would be impossible. Besides, wizard genetics work a lot differently than those of muggles," Dad informs her. They must be talking about Mum's baby. But, why would it be so important that she could possibly look like she was Dad's?

"I do remember reading something like that," Mum says.

"It's true. Pureblood wizards' genes are so weak that when they're mixed with non-magical blood, they become virtually non-existent. That's why Isobelle looks remarkably like you," Dad explains. Now that makes a lot more sense. I always wondered why Scorpius looked exactly like Dad, and I didn't. It seems like everything all comes back to blood.

"But Harry, he looks just like his father, and his mother was muggle-born. The same for Hugo," Mum points out apprehensively.

"That's because they're both first-born sons. No matter what, the first-born son into any wizarding family looks exactly like their father, which can be both a blessing and a curse," Dad tells Mum. It is true, Hugo does look like a baby Ron, and I don't even have to mention again how much Scorpius resembles Dad.

"So, she should look like me?" Mum questions again, just for reassurance.

"She will. Rose looks like you, and so does Isobelle. Hermione, you don't have anything to worry about," Dad assures her.

"But what if she has red hair?" Mum asks. But I don't think Mum will have to worry about that as much as anything else. Rose's hair is barely red, and I'm sure it'll darken even more by the time she grows up.

"I wouldn't count on that too much," Dad assures Mum. "Really, you don't have much to worry about if this is what you want to do. But I'll respect your decision either way."

"Thank you, Draco; you really don't know how much this means to me," Mum says sincerely. "But what will we tell people? Who will believe us?"

"No one has a reason not to. As far as anyone's concerned, we're together, which is true. It wouldn't be that far off. Besides, a month of two from now, when it really matters, it will make a lot more sense."

"Do you want to tell Scorpius? Or Hugo and Rose?" Mum asks.

"I think it would be best to wait. I'm even thinking that we shouldn't tell Isobelle about this for the time being," Dad says sensibly. I don't know why Mum and Dad would want to try and keep such a thing from me. It isn't as if it would upset me, or I'd tell anyone else about it.

"You're right," Mum agrees. "But we'll have to tell her sometime. Eventually, we'll have to tell everyone. It really isn't something that I can hide forever."

"Hermione, I know. But let's not worry about all that just yet. We've still got other things to sort out." Mum sighs.

"We do, don't we? Don't you think all this will be good for Isobelle?" Mum asks quietly.

"I do. I think she needs you more than she'll ever admit," Dad tells Mum. How can he come to that conclusion? What I need is a complete family. And I guess, in some indirect kind of way, that all starts with Mum.

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I meant to update a lot sooner, but my younger brother broke my laptop yesterday. Hooray for me. But, a lot happened in this chapter. Some Dramione, and Isobelle and Draco are trying to figure out how to keep Astoria as far away as possible. With that being said, I'm really trying to get this story wrapped up, and I'm a bit conflicted with the ending? Should I do a short epilogue, or some kind of sequel? Any idea for my next fic would be greatly appreciated as well. So, leave a review please and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!)**


	35. Chapter 35

***J.K.R. owns Harry Potter! Thank you all for the input on the sequel, it means a lot! Yesterday, I got a PM, notifying that my story's been translated into Russian! How cool is that? It wouldn't have been possible without all you lovely readers! Thanks for reading **** )**

* * *

"I can't find the remote control," I sigh, ducking under the sofa for the fourth time. "This is the last time I let Rose and Hugo watch television in here by themselves. I don't even know what they were doing in here." It absolutely irritates the living hell out of me when I can't find things.

"I don't think it's under there," Holden says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. Well, obviously not.

"Don't make suggestions when you aren't even helping me," I huff.

"Why don't you just change the channel from the telly?" Holden suggests. I stand up to look at him.

"_What?" _I ask, glaring at Holden.

"You don't need the remote to change the channel," Holden informs me. "You can do it on the telly." No, he must be joking.

"Why didn't you tell me that _before_?" I demand, even more annoyed than I was earlier. Holden shrugs.

"Well, I figured you might _eventually_ want the remote, but it doesn't look like you're going to find it any time soon," he reasons. I scoff. Men's logic, if it can even be called that.

"I give up," I sigh, shaking my head and climbing onto the sofa beside Holden. "I'll just ask Rose what she did with the remote later."

"Fair enough," Holden agrees, putting his arm around me. "But, I like this movie."

"What's it about?" I ask, cuddling up to Holden's side. I let my eyes close as he explains the plot of a film I've watched with Rose at least twice already, but I like to hear his voice. I just lay there and let my breathing even out, taking in Holden's fresh smell. He rubs my arm in a rhythmic pattern.

"Belle, are you even listening to me?" Holden questions quietly, looking down at me. I nod as he pulls me closer to him. "Fine, then what did I say?"

"You said that I'm the most incredibly amazing girl you've ever met," I answer, rolling my eyes as if it's the most obvious answer ever. Holden smirks at me.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. Where else would you have gotten that overly confident attitude of yours?" He questions.

"Oh, so it's not true? I'm just being overly-confident?" I ask, sounding offended. Holden frowns slightly.

"No, Merlin- I didn't say that. I just meant that… well,-"

"Getting a bit flustered, are we?" I question, a teasing lilt to my voice. "That isn't like you. Are you feeling alright?" Jokingly, I press the back of my hand to Holden's forehead.

"Well, you don't have a temperature…" Holden takes my hand off his forehead and twines my fingers through his, holding it awhile. I tilt my chin up so that I can look Holden in the face.

"What?" He questions, raising his eyebrows at me. I shake my head.

"Nothing…" I can feel the familiar sting of exhaustion at the back of my eyes. I didn't really get to bed until very late last night. Nothing in particular kept me awake, other than my thoughts. I heard from Dad that Mr. Zabini said that Astoria's hearing is going to be in the next couple days. I don't know if I would have to go, but I know that Dad will. He won't come outright and say it, but I can tell that he's dreading the hearing. As of late, it's been pretty obvious that Dad's been seeking a lot of comfort in Mum. She doesn't do anything in particular, but she knows how Dad's feeling about everything, and she just understands him. Mum's also been helping out a lot with Scorpius. He doesn't mind in the slightest.

"Done daydreaming?" Holden questions, watching me with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" I ask, looking at him. He smirks at me.

"You were completely zoned out. I had to tell you something."

"I'm sorry," I apologize quickly. "I had a long night last night. What were you going to tell me?" Holden nibbles on his bottom lip lightly, the hold on my hand slackening a bit.

"Well, er… my parents invited Aunt Hermione over for dinner tomorrow night…" Holden begins awkwardly.

"That's good, isn't it?" I ask, not really sure where this is going. Holden nods quickly.

"Yeah. But they also invited you and your Dad. They want to meet you both," Holden tells me uncomfortably. I don't know how to feel about this. There's definitely going to be tension between Holden's parents and my Dad, maybe Mum even. But it's only fair, considering Holden met Dad and Astoria.

"Oh. That's um, nice of them," I choke out dumbly. Holden notices the hesitant look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He questions suddenly, pulling back.

"Nothing," I answer quickly. "Why?"

"You just look worried or something," Holden answers. "Are you?" Am I that easy to read?

"Just a bit," I admit hesitantly. "I just want to make a good impression with your parents." I really don't like meeting new people at all, especially when I'm almost positive that Holden's parents have already developed some sort of opinion on me based on my family.

"You will. Really, Belle, don't worry." Holden kisses my forehead gently. I don't know why, but I can't bring myself to believe him. I know that I'm probably going to do or say something completely stupid and ruin things.

"Okay," I say quietly, yet I still don't feel any more at ease.

"You're still worrying," Holden notices. I shake my head.

"Am not." Holden nods in protest.

"Are so." Merlin, he's good.

"How can you even tell?" I ask in an irritated tone.

"Well, your breathing goes all shallow, and you wrinkle your eyebrows, and you're also squeezing the hell out of my hand," Holden answers.

"Oh, er, sorry," I apologize.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm sure my parents are going to like you," Holden assures me.

"Really? They will?" I ask hopefully. Holden nods.

"Yeah. At least better than the last four girls I brought over, I hope," Holden answers nonchalantly.

"_Last four_?" I croak, feeling a wave of insecurity. And how long ago was this?

"I'm just kidding," Holden tells me. "Calm down."

"That isn't funny," I mutter. "Not at all."

"Sorry," Holden apologizes. "Seriously, though, my parents are going to love you just as much as I do," Holden promises. Him telling me that at least does something to placate me.

"I love you, too," I say quietly, looking Holden in the eyes. He has an adorable softness in them, and it melts right down to my heart. Without thinking, I press my lips to his. It doesn't take Holden half a second to start kissing me back. I'm sure it sounds stupid, but I used to feel somewhat guilty about being so close to Holden when neither of my parents was in a relationship themselves. But now that that's settled, I feel a lot better.

"I know," Holden whispers against the corner of my mouth. He cranes his neck to kiss me again, putting his hand on my hip. I wait for him to try and venture off to other areas, but he doesn't. I'm sure this would be ten times more romantic if we weren't in the playroom right now. Hugo fell asleep in my bed, and I received strict instructions from Mum _not_ to wake him, since he's finally sleeping at his scheduled nap time.

I put my hand on Holden's chest, keeping him at bay for a second. He gives me a questioning look. "Did I do something?" I shake my head.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to say thanks." Holden stares at me like I'm speaking in some kind of foreign language.

"For what?" He asks. I shrug.

"For everything. For meeting me, and getting to know me, and talking to me, and listening to me, and understanding me, and kissing me and hugging me and just…everything," I answer in one long breath. Holden smiles at me.

"You don't have to thank me. I like doing those things," Holden tells me. I'm not sure that I'll ever meet anyone else who actually _likes_ dealing with my problems. I know Holden's special to me, and I should do my best not to let him go. I lean down to kiss him again.

* * *

"Isobelle, you look fine," Mum assures me, watching me stare disapprovingly at my reflection. Why must my hair be so unruly?

"I do not!" I protest, half-ready to shatter my mirror to pieces out of frustration.

"What's the matter with you?" Mum questions, sitting on the edge of my bed. Must I even point it out?

"My hair," I sigh. Mum frowns slightly.

"Your hair looks the same as it normally does," Mum tells me, I'm sure in what she assumes is a helpful tone. I put my head on my forehead and groan. "Did I say something?" I roll my eyes.

"You aren't helping. I just need you to do something with my hair before it attacks my face."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Mum questions.

"Something. Anything." I hand Mum the hairbrush that sits on my night stand. Mum begins brushing my hair gently.

"Lucky for you, I've had thirty-something years of experience dealing with my own hair. Yours doesn't seem to be as unmanageable as mine, though. I suppose you have Draco to thank for that," Mum says with a small laugh to her voice. Apparently, Mum does have a talent for taming her hair, because it looks very nice. If only I was so talented.

"Is Dad downstairs?" I ask. Mum nods.

"We were waiting for you. I imagine he's growing a bit impatient." I bet he is, too. Dad really hates waiting on people.

"Do you think tonight's going to go well?" I ask quietly, looking up at Mum in the mirror.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

"Yes. I don't know if Holden's parents will like me, or if Holden's parents will like Dad, or if they'll stop liking you _because_ you like Dad," I explain. I just thought of that an hour ago. What if Holden's parents think that Dad's still a Death Eater, and he's going to try and make Mum like that? I'm sure many people are going to think that, but they should also know that Mum is a lot smarter than that.

"You don't have to worry about that, Isobelle. Both of Holden's parents are very kind people, and I'm sure they'll like you. As for Draco, I'm not sure. Holden's family has some history with Death Eaters as well, and I'm sure that those things may be complicated," Mum answers seriously. "There, I'm done." Mum hands my hairbrush back to me. I turn to admire my reflection for a moment. My hair does look a lot better. It's shinier, and less frizzy, and the curls are more defined. I'm going to have to learn how to do this myself.

"Are things always so complicated?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so," Mum says dismally. "Everything worth going through gets complicated at times. But this may not even go badly. You just might be getting all worked up over nothing." Despite Mum's hopeful tone, I don't know if I can be that optimistic.

* * *

Mum reaches out to knock on the front door of Holden's house. I turn around, looking across the street at Teddy's house. I have half a mind to take off and run there. I don't know if I can do this.

"Calm down, the both of you," Mum says quietly, glancing Dad and I over.

"I am calm," Dad replies stubbornly. If he's nervous, he won't ever say so.

"Of course, not, Draco. Just remember, this is for Isobelle," Mum says mindfully, shaking her head dismissively at Dad's unwavering pride. Dad looks at me, but he doesn't say anything. I look forward at the door, my insides rolling. When I see the door knob turn, I have even more of an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I might just vomit. The front door opens.

"Hey, Aunt Hermione. Hello, Mister Malfoy," Holden says formally, smiling at Mum and nodding in Dad's direction. Mum smiles back as Holden opens the door wide to let us in. I look around Holden's house, but I try not to make it too obvious, because that's rude. It looks so different from mine. There are photographs everywhere, on the walls and framed on shelves. I don't see many normal photographs; they're mainly those still muggle ones. Holden's house is very different than the Manor. It actually looks very warm, like a normal family lives here.

"Where are your parents, Holden?" Mum asks.

"In the dining room," Holden answers. "You look nice tonight, Belle," He tells me, smiling. I smile back, and Mum gives me a small smile as well.

"Thanks. You look nice, too." I peek at Dad out of the corner of my eye, but he doesn't say anything. Holden opens a door on the left side of the hall. It's the dining room. Merlin, Holden's parents are in here. I don't mean to, but my step slows down just a bit. I feel Holden's hand slide into mine slowly.

"Don't be nervous," he whispers. How can I not? I take a deep breath.

"Okay," I say back, not even bothering to lie to Holden and tell him that I'm fine. The smile on Mum's face widens.

"Susan, how are you?" Mum asks, smiling at Holden's mother. She looks very kind. She has dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a smile.

"Oh, I'm wonderful, Hermione," Holden's mother answers. Mum gestures to Dad.

"Susan, this is Draco, my- er, Isobelle's father," Mum says awkwardly. It's only now that I realize that Mum probably doesn't really have anything else to introduce Dad as. Holden's mother smiles warmly at Dad. He doesn't smile back. It isn't that he's being rude; Dad just isn't the type of person that smiles often.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McKinnon," Dad says. He returns the slight nod that Holden's dad has given him. Holden's father looks like a very serious man, and I can already tell that Holden got his personality from his mother's side of the family. Holden looks just like his dad, though. They have the same dark hair and bright eyes.

"Likewise, Mister Malfoy, thank you for joining us tonight," she says kindly, still grinning at Dad. Holden's mother turns to me, and I feel my heart catch in my throat. At least, she doesn't seem too terrible from the way she spoke to Dad. "And you must be Isobelle. You look so much like your mother! Holden has told us so much about you!" Holden's mother tells me. I may be overreacting, but I have a sudden urge to know what exactly Holden's told his parents about me. I'm pretty sure that they weren't bad things, of course, but I'd still like to know.

When we're all settled down for dinner, I busy myself from having to engage in the conversation by listening to Mum and Holden's mother talk. Dad seems to be completely bored, but he doesn't say so. Lucky for us, we've got some practice at being in muggle-like settings from going over to Mum's so often. It's interesting that Holden's family pretty much live like muggles even though they aren't. I suppose it's because Holden's mother is a half-blood, and his father does a lot of work with the ISS. Whether or not, he actually works with muggles, he'd have to be around some type of non-magic stuff quite often.

"Tell me, Draco, what is it that you do these days?" Holden's father asks suddenly, looking at Dad. He says 'these days' as if he's subtly implying 'Now that you aren't a Death Eater anymore?'. Mum and Mrs. McKinnon stop talking.

"Well, I work for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Dad answers brusquely. Holden's dad raises his eyebrows.

"Interesting. I wouldn't have ever expected you to go into such a social profession. You always seemed so… in your own," Mr. McKinnon tells Dad. What does he mean by that?

"People can change, William. I'm sure you're aware of that more than anyone," Dad answers knowingly with a satisfactory smirk. Holden's father glares at Dad, but he doesn't say anything more on the matter. Mum wrinkles her eyebrows.

"Do you the two of you know each other?" she asks. Dad nods slightly, avoiding my gaze. He already knows Holden's father? Why would he keep that from me? But, it does make sense. Holden's father is a pureblood, of course they know of each other. The pureblood community is a very small one. Holden and I glance at each other, wondering what this might mean.

"Oh, yes. Draco and I go back quite a bit," Mr. McKinnon answers condescendingly. I don't like the sound of that at all.

"It's such a small world, isn't it?" Holden's mother asks, smiling still. It seems that I like her far more than I like Holden's father.

"Yes, it certainly is," Dad agrees. Nothing can describe the awkward silence that we fall into after that. All of the fears I had about this dinner came true. Well, I knew that it wasn't going to go too well.

"Isobelle, Holden tells me that you have quite a talent for art," Mrs. McKinnon mentions kindly. I nod.

"Yes, art does seem to be one of the only things that I have a talent for," I inform her.

"There isn't any problem with that. I used to be quite into the arts myself," Holden's mother tells me. "I actually have quite a few old paintings of mine around the house."

"I saw some of them on the way in; they're amazing," I compliment her. Holden's mother smiles at me.

"Why, thank you for that, Isobelle. It seems someone appreciates fine art when they see it." She gives both Holden and his dad annoyed glances. Mrs. McKinnon looks at me a long while. "Excuse me, but this is just such a wonderful surprise. Hermione, I still can't believe that you have another daughter!" I can't help the slight frown that crosses my face, and I see Dad has one, too.

"Yes, I still can't believe it myself sometimes," Mum answers, smiling at me. She's had fourteen years to get used to the idea, but only three months if you count how long she's actually been in my life.

"Excuse me, but where is your restroom?" I ask politely.

"Down the hall, third door on the right," Holden answers, watching me get up from the table. It's not that I really have to go to the loo, I just need some air. I was hoping that neither of Holden's parents were going to mention the whole I'm-Hermione's-daughter-that-no-one-knew-about thing, but I suppose it was inevitable. I know that Holden's mother didn't mean to go about it in an offensive way, but is that how meeting people is going to go for the rest of my life? There's never going to be a plain and simple 'Nice to meet you, Isobelle', but instead, exclamations of 'I didn't know Hermione had an older daughter!' or 'Hermione Granger had a child with _Draco Malfoy?_'. It's only going to get worse from here on out. I just know it.

I stop in the hallway, taken by some of the photographs on the shelves in the hall. One of them is a portrait of Holden's family. His parents are smiling as if their lives couldn't get any better. Holden is smiling as well, and he's holding a little girl who I assume is his younger sister, Grace. He mentioned that she wasn't going to be here tonight. She looks a bit younger than Hugo, two years old, maybe. Holden and his sister look alike, except for their difference in hair color. There are also many pictures of Holden from when he was younger. He was cute little boy.

"Caught you," A voice whispers, making me jump. I turn around to see Holden smirking at me.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," I whisper back.

"Sorry. Are you okay? My parents can be kind of-"

"I'm fine," I say quickly. I look back at the photographs and then at Holden. "You have a very nice family."

"Er, thanks, but my dad was kind of a jerk," Holden tells me apologetically. Well, my dad was a jerk to him, too.

"I don't mean that. I mean your family's obviously very close and caring, and you must have had a great childhood. I'll never have that," I say with remorse. Holden puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Just because you didn't have a normal childhood doesn't mean you had a _bad_ one," he tells quietly. I now that's true. My childhood wasn't normal, nor was it great by about the time I turned five.

"I did. I mean, look at this. Look at all these birthday photographs and Christmases, and first days of school. I don't have any of that in my home, and it's not like my memories of any of those things were so great either," I confess. You never really know how much not having something bothers you until you see someone else with it. I've been struggling for a while with the concept of whether or not I had an actual family growing up. The only person I really counted was Dad so, in my perspective that _was _a family. But, with families like Holden and Teddy's, does that really even compare? Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry aren't even Teddy's parents, and they love him like their own. I, on the other hand, spent fourteen years of my life wondering who my own _mother_ was.

"But see, Belle, now your parents are getting the chance to fix that. Maybe they didn't give you such a great past, but they can give you a better future," Holden reminds me. "Don't forget that, okay?" Okay.

"Okay," I nod. Holden gives me a weak smile.

"So, our dads know each other, huh?" he asks, changing the subject.

"It looks like it. I didn't know, did you?" Holden shakes his head.

"Nope, I was just as surprised as you were. I mean, it kind of seems like they-"

"Dislike each other?" Holden guesses. I nod.

"Exactly."

"I wonder why that is, though," Holden says, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Knowing my family, the reason probably isn't too good. And, as Mum says, everything worth going through gets complicated at one point."

* * *

Dinner with Holden's family didn't go too terribly. Of course, it was a bit uncomfortable, but I suffered through it just fine. Holden's mother proved to be very kind. Holden's father seems more like Dad than I'm sure either of them would care to acknowledge.

"Dad?" I ask, reaching across the table and tipping over his newspaper with my finger. Dad frowns at me.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Holden's dad?" I ask, looking over my shoulder to make sure Scorpius hasn't somehow snuck back into the kitchen. He practically inhaled his food so that he would be able to hurry back and play with his toys. "Better yet, why didn't you tell me?" I question, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at Dad.

"Both of your questions have the same answer," Dad tells me nonchalantly, taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

"Which is?" He _has_ to tell me. Dad gives me a very serious look.

"Isobelle, what I am about to tell you is strictly between you and I, and I don't want you telling Holden, your mother, Teddy, or _anyone_ else. Is that understood?" I nod.

"Yes, I won't tell anyone. I promise." I wait for Dad to tell me the answers to my questions.

"Holden's father came from a Death Eater family," Dad informs me. No, that can't be. That has to be a lie.

"That's not true. Holden isn't like that- he doesn't…. he doesn't act like a Death Eater," I tell Dad, completely at a loss for words. Dad raises his eyebrows at me.

"You come from a Death Eater family. Do _you _act like one?" He questions. I shake my head, realizing how stupid what I just said was. "Alright, then. Besides, he doesn't know. His father decided to clean up his act when it mattered."

"But, Dad, it doesn't make any sense. Holden told me his Aunt was killed by Death Eaters. Why would his Dad be one, then? Or their parents?" I ask. I'm just so confused, none of this goes together. Dad said he didn't know anything about Holden's aunt when I asked, but apparently, he does.

"Holden's father was far younger than Marlene, he never knew her. But, being somewhat close to my age, I knew of Holden's father as I was growing up. He was one of the most bigoted purebloods around, even more so than his parents, who weren't prominent Death Eaters, but were Death Eaters nonetheless." That's terrible, and I feel bad that Holden doesn't know. I know how I felt when I found out about Dad, and although I hated that feeling, Holden has every right to find out.

"But, how did he find about his sister?" I ask. Dad shrugs.

"Someone told him, I imagine. I'm sure his parents made up some lie to cover the truth for the time being. Regardless, when he found out, he was quite devastated that it was people who shared the same beliefs as he did who killed his sister," he explains. That's terrible. In a way, Holden's father kind of deserves it, though. Not for his sister to die, of course, but I'm sure if something like that had happened to Dad, he would have realized the error of his ways much sooner than he did.

"But, how do people not know, though? Nearly everyone in the wizarding community knows that the Malfoys used to be Death Eaters," I point out.

"Depends on who you tell, and I don't think he ever took the Mark. You aren't really considered a Death Eater if you don't take the Mark. Besides, there are far more Death Eaters than anyone on the outside will ever know about," Dad tells me. I look down at my plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. Is anyone who they ever seem to be?

"Is that why Holden's dad seemed to dislike you? Because he thought you might have said something about it? "I ask. Dad nods.

"Yes, I'm almost positive that's the reason. But I, of course, wouldn't have said anything. It isn't my place," Dad answers. Dad was a Death Eater, yes, but apparently, you can always trust him to have some sort of social graces.

"Did you dislike Holden for the same reason? You can't have known that he didn't know anything about this, and you thought that he could have possibly told me even more about what I already knew," I realize. "But now I know."

"Like I said, I don't want you telling anyone about this. How Holden's father goes about telling him is his choice, if he wants to, even. I wouldn't expect it, seeing as he's trying to clear up his image. You said Holden's mother was a half-blood?" Dad asks matter-of-factly. I nod.

"Yes. What does that mean?"

"Well, I'm sure he'd only do that to make himself feel better, or clear up his image to anyone who's paying attention," Dad tells me. Is he any better, then?

"Mum's _muggle-born_," I remind Dad stiffly. Dad looks at me a while before he realizes the slip he's just made.

"Isobelle, what I told you is still true. I don't care about Hermione's blood one bit anymore. You have to believe that." I purse my lips and sigh. Just last night, I was sure that Holden had the perfect family. Now, I know that that's far from the truth, and Holden's completely oblivious.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I _do _believe that, but it's just… this isn't fair. Holden doesn't deserve-"

"Isobelle, you're far too old to think like that. Do you actually know anyone who has the life that they deserve?" Dad questions. It depends what kind of perspective you put it in. Dad was a Death Eater, but he isn't a bad person. Did he deserve to have his wife end up as some crazy selfish bat? I wouldn't say so. Does Mum deserve to be hated by a lot of people just because of the way she was born? Not at all. Did Teddy or Uncle Harry deserve to be left orphaned by a war that wasn't even supposed to be theirs? Of course, not. Did I deserve to have my mother abandon me and leave no signs that she actually wanted to know who I was? I didn't deserve that. No one deserved any of what they got. So, why do all these things happen to us?

"No," I answer quietly.

"Don't you believe that's enough questions for now?" Dad asks. I nod.

"I guess," I sigh. I glance at a letter sitting on the table equal distance in between Dad and me. It's from the Ministry, and it looks like Dad tossed it haphazardly on the table after opening it. "What's this?" I ask, reaching for it. The dirty look Dad casts at the parchment tells me that it most likely isn't good news.

"Read it if you want," He says dismissively. I take the letter out of the envelope and hold it in front of my face, skimming it over. After I read the last sentence, my mouth drops open.

"Astoria's hearing is _tomorrow_? They moved it?" I half-shout.

"Lower your voice!" Dad snaps. "Scorpius could be in the other room!"

"I'm sorry, this isn't exactly news one can express in a contained manner," I mutter under my breath. "Are you still going?"

"Of course, I'm going."

"Did you talk to Mr. Zabini? What did he say about Grandfather? He's not going to be arrested is he? Of course, he wouldn't, because no one would listen to anything you, Teddy, or I say-"

"Teddy?" Dad questions, raising an eyebrow. Oops. Damn my stupid mouth.

"Did I say Teddy…?" I stammer, trying to think of some feasible excuse as to why his name would appear in that sentence.

"Yes, you did. Isobelle Malfoy, you explain yourself to this instant," Dad orders. Looks like I'm caught. I sigh with defeat.

"Teddy was there, too," I confess. Nothing can describe the look of sheer anger Dad gives me when I tell him this. I feel like I should say something else to soften the blow. "But it was my idea, Dad. I made Teddy come with me. I swear we didn't hear that much, and Teddy's going to talk to Uncle Harry to see what can be done-"

"You told him to ask _Potter_?" Dad demands, not caring how loud he is. I nod ashamedly.

"I was just trying to help," I explain, my voice barely audible. I didn't think that would make Dad so upset.

"You aren't helping me by spreading my damn business everywhere! You're meddling in things that you shouldn't be!" Dad yells.

"It's affecting me, too!" I protest. "And it has been for a while now, and I'm trying so _hard_ not to be angry about things anymore! But what am I supposed to feel when you're yelling at me like this, and I can't understand why everything is so messed up for everyone?" I can't help the tears that I feel welling up in my eyes. Dad's expression changes slightly.

"Isobelle, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just… things are just difficult, right now. Do you understand that?" Dad's speaking to me like I'm a young child. I do understand what he's saying, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it, or think that it's fair. I thought that if I improved my behavior, things would go better for me. But now, I can't tell anymore. Sometimes, the good and the bad of situations are just so hard to separate.

"No, I really _don't _understand. I don't understand why I expected things to go on like they always did, but why so much has changed for us, and I can't tell if I like it or I just want it to stop. Does that make any sense?" Dad takes a deep breath and nods.

"That makes perfect sense."

* * *

**(A/N: So, I think in this chapter, Isobelle's learning a bit more about families. I still think she's a bit confused about why some things happen to certain people, and that these things aren't always in her control. At the end of the day, no matter how much she denies it, Isobelle, is still pretty young, she doesn't understand as much as she thinks she's does, and she's hurting. Thanks again all of you for your lovely amazing reviews, and I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and you can put me over 600! Thanks for reading ****J**** )**


	36. Chapter 36

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

So, guys, I'm not really getting as many reviews per chapter as I used to, so let me know you're still reading and enjoying by sending me a review!

* * *

Teddy looks at me blankly. "_What?_" he demands loudly. I lunge forward and cover his mouth with my hand, pinning him to my bed and muffling the rest of his sounds of disbelief.

"Shut up!" I hiss, my face dangerously hovering inches above his. "If you tell him, I'll kill you!" I glance at the door, making sure no one's listening. Slowly, I take my hand from Teddy's face.

"Sorry, but that's just….whoa. Hid dad was a-"

"_Yes_, and you absolutely can_not_ tell anyone else! Got it?" Teddy nods.

"I won't. I swear. But, how do _you_ know?" He questions, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Dad knows his dad. You know how things like that go," I answer.

"So, you're not going to tell him?" I shake my head vehemently.

"Hell, no! And _you_ aren't either," I remind Teddy. He shrugs.

"Fine, but you sure are keeping a lot of secrets from him." The door to Teddy's room opens, and Holden walks in. I feel a blush creep onto my face, realizing that I'm practically on top of my cousin. Holden looks absolutely mortified.

"What did I just interrupt?" He questions, glancing between Teddy and me and frowning. I glare at Teddy a moment, silently reminding him not to say anything about what I just told him.

"Nothing," I answer quickly, getting off of Teddy.

"Yeah, we were just talking," Teddy adds sheepishly.

"Seems like a strange position to hold a conversation in… what were you talking about?" Holden still gives Teddy and I odd looks. Of course, we can't explain anything without explaining _everything,_ which simply isn't an option.

"Stuff," Teddy and I say in unison. We're terrible liars when put on the spot. Holden wrinkles his eyebrows.

"It's something I can't know about?" He questions.

"Well… it's just rather boring, you wouldn't want to hear it," I tell Holden, hoping he'll get the hint and just come off it.

"Actually, I would," Holden says, setting me with a steely gaze. "You know you don't bore me, Belle." I take a deep breath.

"Well, you can't," Teddy says back shortly. Holden glares at him, and I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well. Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut.

"And bloody why not?" Holden demands, seeming a bit annoyed. Part of me just wants to blurt it out to Holden because he deserves to know, but I know that it can't come from me. Besides, will he even believe me if I tell him?

I sigh. "If you must know, Teddy and I are discussing something secret for Mum's birthday," I lie. Holden doesn't look like he believes me one bit.

"I'm not an idiot," he reminds me. I give Teddy a meaningful look.

"Could you give us just a moment?" I ask. Teddy nods, his eyes wide. I gesture for Holden to follow me out of the room. I shut the door behind us.

"What is it?" Holden asks.

"Look, it's just that some things have been going on, and I really need someone to talk to about them," I say slowly, hoping not to offend Holden.

"You can't talk to me?" He asks, searching my face for an answer. I purse my lips.

"It isn't like that. It's difficult to explain, but I would if I could. You know that," I promise Holden. He looks like he doesn't fully believe me. He won't look at me. "Holden."

"What?" He asks. I can tell that he's hurt that I don't want to open up to him. What he doesn't know is that I don't want to, but I _can't._ I take a deep breath. If I can't tell him what I really want to know, maybe he at least deserves to know something.

"About two weeks ago, I tried to kill myself," I confess, before I have the urge to take it back. Holden looks at me for a while, with absolutely no expression on his face. "And I was telling Teddy not to say anything to you."

"You didn't…" he mutters at last. I nod.

"That's what Teddy and I were talking about." My chest feels constricted, because I can't believe I just said this out loud. I suppose, though, that I had to sacrifice one secret for another.

"That isn't funny."

"It isn't made to be funny. I'm being serious," I promise Holden. He turns away from me.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because things got to be too much. I wasn't thinking rationally, and it seemed like the way out at the time," I explain . "I suppose you're going to think of me differently now, aren't you?" When Holden doesn't answer me, I reach out and try to take his hand. He doesn't respond to my touch.

"I… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? No one else treated me any different, why would you?" I ask. Part of me regrets ever saying anything. Yet, really how good is Holden if he can't accept this about me?

"Look, Belle, that's just a lot to think about. You can't expect me to-"

"I can't expect you to _what_? Accept that about me? You know, I'm sure one day I'm going to find out something about you that's hard to accept, but I won't allow myself to look at you any different because of it!" Little does Holden know, that day's already come and passed, and yet I still feel the same away about him as I did before.

"I didn't say that I didn't accept it," Holden tells me.

"You didn't have to say it," I inform Holden. I can see his thoughts clearly in his actions. "You won't even look at me. What happened to you being fine with all my problems? Was that just something you said?" Holden shakes his head.

"No, I meant it."

"Yes, you meant it, alright. You _meant_ it until you knew what exactly you were dealing with! Teddy told me I should have said something to you about it earlier. But I _knew_ you weren't going to take it well. I knew it."

"Then why did you tell me?" Holden questions.

"Because you asked me to! I thought that I should at least give you a chance," I explain. "But obviously, my efforts have gone to waste. Maybe you don't love me as much as you thought you did."

"You can't say that! You can't just tell me something like that and expect me to say 'Oh, you poor thing' and move on with my life! Maybe you don't get how big something like that is!" Holden argues back, turning to look at me. I don't see anger in his eyes. Instead, I see hurt. "How could you be so stupid, Belle?"

"I'm not stupid! Don't call me that!" I shout. Holden nods his head vehemently.

"You_ are_ stupid if you don't realize how much I would have missed you if you were gone! You're even _more_ stupid if you don't realize that I'm only upset because I love you!" Holden tells me. I feel my back pressed against the door, and Holden slowly getting closer to me.

"Don't…" I mutter, shaking my head. "Don't try to turn this around and make me seem as if _I'm _the one who's mad for being upset."

"I'm not. I'm being serious. I promise."

"I believe you. Just, back up, please," I say quietly. I'm confused by Holden. I don't know whether or not he was supposed to be upset, or if _I_ was the one who blew things out of proportion.

"Belle?" Holden asks questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Look, Holden. I'm going to tell you this once. If you don't think you can accept all of who I am, then go. I don't need any more people walking out on me than I've already had. If this isn't what you want, you don't have to deal with it. But I'm giving you the chance now. Please take it," I sigh. Holden tilts his head to the side, looking at me odd. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I demand.

"I'm just deciding something," Holden answers, still studying my face.

"Deciding what?" I ask hesitantly, positive I'm about to hear bad news.

"What I'd want to remember most if I knew it was my last time seeing you," Holden answers. "I don't know if it would be your eyes, your smile, or your expression. Maybe that, because it encompasses all three," Holden decides. I keep reminding myself not to be flattered by this at all. No, I'm upset with Holden. I won't let his words get to me.

"My expression?" I ask, cursing myself when I sound even slightly interested. Holden nods.

"Like the way you're looking at me know, with that fire in your eyes. I love that about you. It would kill me if it ever went out."

"How awfully poetic of you," I mumble, my jaw clenched.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just… something like that's really hard to hear," Holden apologizes. I want to be angry with him, but that stupid puppy-dog look of his is making it too difficult. I see he's been taking lessons from Hugo.

"It's even harder living it," I assure Holden, looking away. Why am I so angry with him?

"You make it look easy. Belle, I couldn't imagine going through even half of what you do. I know it's got to be difficult finding out all these new things about your family and yourself. I know if I found out something bad about my parents that they never told me, I'd be really upset, too," Holden tells me. I feel my mouth come into a smirk at hearing the irony of that statement. I feel bad, though, because I know Holden's trust trying to make things right with me. I never thought I'd be in a situation where I felt sorry for Holden, rather than him always feeling sorry for me.

"It is difficult," I agree quietly. "_Very_ difficult. But having people you trust makes it a lot better." Holden steps forward and pulls me close to him in a hug.

"Well, I'm glad I'm one of those people," Holden whispers, kissing the top of my head. "We should probably get back to Teddy." I shake my head, burying myself closer to Holden.

"He'll be alright. Just hold me awhile."

* * *

"Do you want to play with me?" Scorpius questions I nod. I suppose some childish leisure will calm me down a bit. I've been a mess of nerves all day. Astoria's hearing is in a little over an hour. I suppose today I'll get to find out just how unlucky I am. Mum agreed to stay with us, since Rose and Hugo are at their grandmother's for the day.

"Just to let you know, I'm probably as bad at quidditch figurines as I am at quidditch in real life," I inform Scorpius. Scorpius shrugs.

"That's okay. Then I can beat you easier," Scorpius says happily. Ah, spoken like a true Malfoy. "You can be the Tornadoes. I'm always the Falcons."

Scorpius and I play for a while, and my saying that I'm bad at quidditch was probably the understatement of the year compared to these figurines. Scorpius is kicking my arse. Randomly, Scorpius set down one of his toys and looks at me.

"Ithbelle, I'm gonna miss you if I go away," Scorpius tells me. I frown in confusion. If he goes away?

"What are you talking about?"

"When I went over to Gramma and Grampa's two days ago, they said that I could maybe live with them for forever. I want to, because they said I can still see you and Daddy a lot. And Gramma and Grampa are really fun and they never argue or yell at me like Daddy does," Scorpius explains. How could my grandparents think of something so evil? Never mind that, I'm sure it's second nature to them.

"Maybe that's true, but I'm going to go terribly insane without you with me every single day," I tell Scorpius, trying to dissuade him from that stupid notion that he's ever going to grow up anywhere other than Malfoy Manor.

"We can Floo," Scorpius suggests. "The Floo is fun!"

"Well, yes I suppose you could Floo me. But do you think Dad's going to come over every night just to read your bedtime stories? Or what about when you get scared in the middle of the night? I don't think that Grandmother and Grandfather will let you sleep in their bed like I let you sleep in mine? Do you think so?" Scorpius presses his finger to his chin, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling in thought.

"Maybe not. I'll have to be a big boy and not get scared," he resolves.

"You can't always control your dreams, Scorp. And what about things like this? What if you want someone to play toys with you? Or fly brooms? Grandfather's always busy with work stuff, and I'm sure Grandmother doesn't know the difference between a quaffle and a bludger," I point out. Scorpius crosses his arms as if this could pose quite a problem. Nothing, and I mean nothing, shall interfere with his quidditch.

"But, I like flying brooms," Scorpius protests. I shrug nonchalantly.

"Well, I suppose you'll have to start liking something else. And making new friends. You won't be able to play with Rose or Hugo anymore. Or see Miss Hermione." Scorpius' eyes widen in horror.

"I won't?" I shake my head.

"Nope. But you'll forget about them soon enough," I assure him.

"But I don't _want_ to forget them," Scorpius whines, his lip trembling.

"Tough. Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you go away to live with Grandmother and Grandfather," I tell Scorpius. I know it's a bit cruel to traumatize Scorpius like this, but I wouldn't be a good sister if I didn't.

"Then I don't want to live with Gramma and Grampa!" Scorpius says with finality. I make a shocked expression.

"You don't? But you _have_ to go, Scorpius. I was already planning on using your bedroom as an extra closet. Merlin knows I could use some extra space for all of my robes. And my shoes, they're getting a bit crowded as well. And look at your room, it's absolutely _perfect. _Loads of space, nice windows so that all my clothes can be aired out…"

"You can't have my room!" Scorpius snaps, glaring at me.

"Why not? You won't need it. I'm sure Grandmother and Grandfather have an even lovelier room picked out for you."

"I want _this_ one!" Scorpius wails. "Ithbelle, stop it!"

"Stop what? Do you think I should have this room painted purple as well? Oh, what does your opinion matter? You won't even be around to see it," I remind myself. Scorpius' eyes begin to well up with tears. He gets up and runs out of his bedroom.

"DADDY!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!"

"Draco, I believe Scorpius needs you," Mum calls from the hallway, coming to see what all the ruckus is about. Dad comes out of his bedroom adjusting his tie, looking down at Scorpius with quite an impatient look on his face.

"What is it, Scorpius?" Dad asks as Scorpius runs forward to cling to his leg.

"Don't let Ithbelle take my room!" He cries. "I wanna keep my room!" Dad looks up at me, a bewildered look on his face. I don't know what to say, so I shrug back and decide that it may be best for Scorpius to tell the story.

"Why would Isobelle take your room?" Dad questions.

"Because I wanted to leave here so I could live with Gramma and Grampa, except they won't play brooms with me if I live there and you can't read me stories and Ithbelle won't be there if I get scared at night! And now Ithbelle wants to take my room and put all her robes and shoes in it!" Dad awkwardly pats the top of Scorpius' head to console him.

"Why would you think that you were going to live with your grandparents?" he asks.

"Because when you and Ithbelle and Miss Haminey went to Holden's house, Gramma told me that I should live with her and Grampa so they could teach me to be good and not be bad like Ithbelle!" Scorpius tells Dad. Of course, I can imagine Grandmother telling Scorpius something like that. Something about how she wants the chance to 'raise him the way a good little pureblood boy _should_ be raised'. Dad's shoulders tense, and Mum's expression turns pensive.

"You're staying here, Scorpius," Dad says firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Isobelle isn't going to take your bedroom. Scorpius breathes a little sigh of relief.

"Kay, good. But I don't wanna hurt Gramma and Grampa's feelings when I tell them I don't wanna live there. Can you tell them for me please?" Scorpius looks up Dad with that pleading face of his. Dad nods.

"Yes, I'll have a talk with them on the matter," Dad promises Scorpius. "Now run along, please, or I'm going to be late." I'm sure Dad's got some other things he'd like to say to Grandmother and Grandfather as well. I know that I do.

* * *

I lumber down the hallway of the Manor and throw open the door of the nearest bathroom. I kneel down in front of the toilet and vomit. I can't focus on anything else, other than the tears stinging at the backs of my eyes, and my face looming over the toilet bowl. Mum looks at me sympathetically from the doorway.

"Isobelle, this has been going on for an hour now. You can't possibly have anything left in your stomach," she sighs. I can't stop. I feel terribly sick, worse than the week I caught the stomach flu when I was eight. It's as if my stomach is trying to expel all of its contents, and I wish my mind would do the same. I can hear Dad down the hall, slamming things and cursing, and then a loud crash. Glass shatters.

I take a deep breath, hoping that I'm finally done throwing up. I stay kneeled over the toilet for a while just to make sure, and it looks like Mum is right. There really probably isn't anything else in my stomach. Mum hands me a glass of water. I use it to rinse my mouth.

"Daddy?" I can hear Scorpius' tiny voice in the living room.

"Scorpius, get out of here. There's glass on the floor," Dad barks harshly.

"But… Daddy…" Scorpius whimpers.

"_Now_, Scorpius!" I hear Scorpius' light footsteps coming back down the hallway.

"Miss Haminey?" Scorpius' voice sounds full of rejection, because he can't yet grasp the concept that most of the time, Dad really isn't angry at him. "What's wrong with Ithbelle?" he asks with a tinge of concer.

"No, please don't come in here. Isobelle's feeling a bit ill, Scorpius. How about you go upstairs and play with your toys for a short while, okay?" Mum suggests gently. Surprisingly, I don't hear Scorpius argue. His footsteps disappear.

"Are you feeling better?" Mum asks quietly. I shake my head. I won't ever feel any better about this. "Isobelle, I'm not talking about that."

"Y-yes," I croak, raising slowly, standing up shakily. The uneasy feeling is still in my gut, and I feel a bit dizzy. My head hurts. Better yet, I feel like my entire world is collapsing before me. I've never been laid with such terrible news in my entire life. Mum gives me one last look before turning and leaving the bathroom. She must figure that I'm no longer look as if I'm about die, so she can leave me to myself.

I hear voices from the hallway, speaking quietly and urgently. I put my hand on the wall to stabilize myself, and then walk slowly down the hallway until I'm peeking into the door frame of the living room. The living room looks like a war zone, or as if it's been ruined by quite a large tornado. Vases are shattered on the floor, and the table has a long crack in the middle. Dad is sitting on the far side of the room, his cloak strewn across the floor, and his shoulders are hunched and his head is in his hands. I've never seen him look so broken or defeated in my life. Not even in these past few months.

"Draco," Mum says quietly, yet she has a firm undertone to her voice. "Draco, you can't beat yourself up about this."

"It's my fault," Dad persists quietly, in a guilty tone. "If I wasn't so damn blind, if I had actually _listened_ to Isobelle… things wouldn't have ended like this." Mum shakes her head slowly.

"You don't know what would have happened. No one does. We only know the results of the choices we _did _make, and we aren't ever going to know otherwise. I'm sure if you asked Blaise, he would tell you the same. He did the best he could."

"I know that," Dad snaps bitingly. "What you're failing to realize is that my bloody ex-wife is out of Azkaban, and you know as well as I do that she shouldn't be! It appears that that detail's seemed to have slipped your mind!" Mum glares at Dad, and I can tell she's trying her best to keep calm with him, no matter how angry his is. It's proving to be quite a feat, seeing as Dad has a terrible temper.

"You know I didn't forget about that. You also knew that there was a possibility of it happening. But you don't have anything to worry about. Measures are being taken. Astoria won't be able to get near you, or Isobelle, or Scorpius. It'll be simply impossible," Mum reminds him. Who cares about bloody measures? Does Mum really think that's what we're worried about? It's the _principle _of the matter!

"That isn't the point. The verdict was unfair, it shouldn't have happened this way. And my own _parents_, Hermione? They're still punishing me for Isobelle, I just know it." Mum sticks her fists on her hips.

"I can't believe you, Draco!" She hisses. Dad furrows his eyebrows and glares at Mum.

"What's not to believe, Hermione?" He demands, his eyes boring into hers. Mum doesn't look as if she's going to back down. If anyone knows how to argue with Dad, it's her.

"Your behavior! You come home destroying your own furniture and breaking things and stomping about as if your life couldn't get any worse!" she half-shouts.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that it _could_!" Dad yells, rising to his feet. Mum and Dad have done so well not to argue with each other in the past couple weeks, but I suppose they can only take so much stress, and our lives are full of it.

"Of course, your life could get worse! How _dare _you be so ungrateful as to question something like that?" Mum shrieks, waving her hands madly about.

"You don't know the _half_ of what I went through these past years, and most of it was because of _you_! Hermione, you have no idea what it feels like to have to do things by yourself! You _never_ have!" Dad shouts. Mum glowers at Dad, and I can't tell if she's hurt, angry, or both.

"Are you really that oblivious to everything? You don't even realize how lucky you are! You _aren't _by yourself! You have two children who love you and look up to you more than anything! You have… _me!"_ I can tell by Mum's expression that she didn't mean to blurt out the last bit, but part of me is glad she did say it.

Before I can even process what's happening, Dad pulls Mum close to him and kisses her like there won't be a tomorrow. It's one of the most romantic things I've seen, like something out of a muggle film. I can see the confused expression on Mum's face and the desperate one on Dad's. I never realized it before, but not only do Mum and Dad have feelings for each other, they also _need_ each other. Mum needs Dad to challenge her, to make her think about things and realize that there are more ways to solve a problem than _her_ way. And Dad needs Mum to realize that there _is_ some sort of forgiveness in the world, and to keep him going. I think I need her for those reasons, too.

"I don't know when, but I want you to marry me," Dad whispers, his face close to Mum's. I suppose it was bound to happen at one point or another, but I never really thought about Mum and Dad marrying. It sort of seemed like, although they live in different houses, Mum and Dad already _were _a married couple. Hell knows they fight like one.

"Now, that isn't a proper proposal," Mum chides, giving Dad a playful smile that I've never seen before.

"You'll have one. You'll have _everything_. I'm not letting you get away from me again," Dad says fiercely. Mum purses her lips.

"You don't have to give me everything, Draco. Just show me that you love me. Show my children that you love them, too." Dad nods.

"I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," he promises her. Mum takes Dad's hand in hers and gives him a serious look.

"You couldn't be more different than the boy I knew in school," she tells Dad quietly. I know that Dad is grateful to hear that, because he's told me on numerous occasions how much he disliked how he was as a child.

"Hermione, you don't know how much that means to me," Dad admits, looking at Mum sheepishly. "I wasn't the person I tried to be." Mum nods understandingly.

"I know. I hated you, Draco, but I pitied you as well. You were trapped into your ignorance about people who weren't like you and perhaps if you weren't, you would have made better friends, and better choices. But at the same time, I feel like I can understand you." Dad wrinkles his eyebrows.

"You do?" He asks, looking surprised. Mum nods solemnly.

"You were trying to protect your family. I saw it in the way you were then, and I see it in how you are now. You know, showing others that you care about someone doesn't make you weak. It actually shows that your feelings for them are quite strong," she informs Dad. He gives Mum such a faint, pained smile.

"I love you, Hermione." Mum leans forward to kiss Dad again, and I decide to give the pair of them some privacy. Maybe I should go see what Scorpius is doing.

I find Scorpius upstairs, sitting in his room. He has a very sad, distracted look about him that no one should ever see on the face of a child that young. I sit on the edge of his bed. He doesn't even acknowledge me.

"Scorpius," I say quietly. "Dad isn't upset with you." Scorpius sets down his quidditch figurines and turns to look at me. He's been crying. It angers me to an extent that Dad takes his frustration out on Scorpius, especially when he's too young to understand.

"Yeah, he is, Ithbelle," Scorpius protests.

"He isn't. Come here." Scorpius climbs on the edge of the bed, and I put my arms around him, pulling him close. When Dad was this young and impressionable, did Grandmother and Grandfather hug him like this? Did Grandfather yell at Dad the way Dad yells at Scorpius? Will Scorpius grow up to be bitter and resentful, because he could never understand why he felt like his father was always angry with him?

"Dad isn't upset with you, Scor. But some other things are going on now, and they're putting Dad on edge. They aren't your fault," I assure him. Scorpius looks at me sadly.

"Like Mummy?" He questions. Even though we're so close to one another, I can barely hear him.

"What about Mum? She's not upset either. She and Dad are downstairs talking right now." Scorpius shakes his head.

"Not Miss Haminey! _Mummy, _my _real _mummy!" Scorpius looks at me as if I'm the biggest idiot on the planet. I didn't even realize that he meant Astoria.

"What about her?" I ask, wanting to kick myself after I hear how harsh my tone is.

"What did Mummy do? Daddy is mad and he kept saying her name a lot," Scorpius tells me. I don't know how to explain things to him, because it really isn't my place to tell Scorpius what kind of person his mother truly is.

"Astoria and Dad aren't getting along anymore. Sometimes, that happens to adults. They fight a lot, and they decide that it's better to just separate so they don't argue as much," I tell Scorpius, Well, that is the truth to some degree.

"But Daddy still seems mad about Mummy," Scorpius points out, looking at me skeptically.

"Well, sometimes it takes quite a while to move on from these kinds of things," I say. "But Dad will get happy again, you'll see."

"Will Mummy get happy again?" Scorpius asks. I shrug. I hate it that after how horrible Astoria was to Scorpius, he still thinks about her well-being. Astoria doesn't deserve that much.

"I don't know. But how about we don't worry about that? Besides, I have a feeling that you're going to have a new Mummy in the near future." Scorpius looks at me with his slate eyes full of curiosity.

"Really? Who?"

"Come on, think about it." Scorpius purses his little lips in thought.

"Miss Haminey is going to be my new mummy?" He questions. I nod slowly.

"I think so. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I would like that a lot because Miss Haminey is very nice, and then Rose and Hugo could be my actual brother and sister!" Scorpius says excitedly, his expression smiling just a little.

"The thing is, you have to keep it a secret, okay? You can't say anything about it until Mum or Dad say something." I warn him.

"Kay, Ithbelle, I promise that I won't say anything at all."

"Do you really promise? Because if I find out that you've told someone…"

"I promise!" Scorpius snaps, an annoyed grin on his face.

"Okay, I'm just making sure." Scorpius leans back against my chest, and his hair tickles my neck.

"Are you happy that you're going to have a new mummy, too?" Scorpius asks after a while. I don't understand what he means for a second, until I think about it. Discounting any sort of genetics or feelings, I suppose that Astoria would be my 'old mother'. And Hermione Granger, my _real_ mother, is still very new to me.

"Yes, I'm happy."

"Okay, good. If you're happy then I'm happy, too," Scorpius decides, quoting Dad. He used to always say that to us when we were younger. He hasn't said it in so long, I'm surprised Scorpius even remembers it. I have a feeling, though, that Dad's going to begin saying it a lot more soon.

* * *

**(A/N: So, some MAJOR Dramione in that chapter! Lucissa being annoying as usual, and Astoria's out of Azkaban! Apologies for not updating sooner, but I'm so dang busy! So, please leave me a review and let me know what you think still! The last chapter is coming up soon, so any questionsorthingsyou always wondered about, be sure to mention them!)**


	37. Chapter 37

***Hey, everyone, thanks for reading. Just to let you know, I imagine that there will be between 2 to 3 more chapters, but that isn't set in stone. Also, I've decided to write a sequel to this story, since so many of you wanted to read it, and I thought it would be mean not to write about what happens to all the characters. So, thanks everyone for reading of course!**

***To all you readers out there, when you get to the very last section of this chapter, please go find the song 'It's Time' by the Imagine Dragons. It's my absolute song ever, it makes me cry, and it's honestly what this story's all about. So, I'd like for you to hear it at least once in your life, it will change you, I swear.**

**Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Mum looks at me and I swallow apprehensively. "You begin school next week," she reminds me.

"I know." Mum gives me a sympathetic look.

"How do you feel?" She asks. It seems so many people ask me that now. So many people treat me like I'm this fragile ice-sculpture, something that has to be handled with extreme care.

"Fine. Why?"

"A lot of things have happened this summer. Things that can affect you in ways that you don't understand right now. We- Draco and I- just don't want it to interfere with other things." I frown at Mum.

"It's my life, what else is it interfering with?" I question, confused.

"You growing up and leading a normal- a _more_ normal life. I know you don't see that in your future yet, but I just want to do everything to make sure that someday, you do." Even Dad's never said something like that to me.

"I hope I can. But if I can't, it won't be the first thing that didn't go right for me." Mum gives me a pleading look.

"Don't you want to be someone's mother one day? Or someone's wife?" I've never thought about marrying or having children. Especially the latter. Because of Mum, I've just been so afraid of the concept of having a child of my own. I don't think I could be anyone's mother, or wife. Who would want to marry someone like me? I don't want my situation to become a cycle. I want out.

"I don't know…" I admit.

"Then what_ do_ you want?" Mum asks. I shrug.

"Just to grow up. Maybe to know that what they say about your teenage years being the best of your life isn't true. Because if it is, then I'll know that I led a pretty depressing life," I realize. Mum sighs. I don't know if it's a defeated sigh, or a sympathetic sigh. "And I want to get better. I just know that if I have some time, maybe I won't be so... _affected."_ I honestly don't have any other word for what I am. I'm not crazy, I know that. But at the same time, am I even sane?

"Isobelle, whether you want it to or not, this situation is always going to affect you. You didn't get all the help you should have as a child. Don't you think that'll affect it? Don't you want better for yourself ?" I shrug.

"What could be worse?"

"You don't have any goals?" I'm a bit afraid to mention to Mum that I don't even want to return to school, much less have any 'goals'. Isn't just making it through life difficult enough without all these bloody expectations?

"I need to get myself sorted first. The more I think about those things, the angrier I get. I start to blame people. I don't want to do that anymore." Mum takes a deep breath.

"Isobelle, I understand that. You aren't lashing out anymore, but that doesn't mean that anything's getting better. You're still angry. Don't try to kid yourself."

"Do you want me to be?" I ask. "You only want me to start thinking about these things because I'm going back to school. You don't want people to think I'm crazy. You want me to be normal." Mum shakes her head. I know she won't say it, but that's exactly what she wants.

"That isn't true. I just want you to be able to move on from this, but only when you're ready. I don't want you to feel forced, but I don't want you to feel like you never had the choice to, either," Mum explains. I can't un-see anything that I saw. I can't just act like I was never there for all the bad things that happened to me. What I wish I could do is replace all the bad with the good, but those two sides aren't anywhere near equal. I need to change that.

"People always want me to tell them everything that's going on. I don't like to say those things. I don't even like to say anything. Honestly, all this has taught me how to speak up. I know that I don't just have to take the things that happen to me and not say anything back. I didn't know that before."

"Isobelle, what are you talking about?" Mum asks.

"When people put me down, I never said anything back. I just took everything that everyone said as true. But now, I know that's not true. I know that I'm _not_ a mistake, I know that Dad- and you- love me, and I know that sometimes, when we get hurt a lot, we learn to expect the worst out of people even when they really want the best."

"Where is this coming from?" I hoped Mum wouldn't ask. I hug my knees to my chest and look down. "Can you tell me?" Mum asks, sensing that I'm clamming up.

"I told Holden what I did," I answer quietly, avoiding Mum's gaze.

"And what happened?" She asks, and I can feel her staring at me intently.

"He was kind of upset about it, but it was only because he said he would have missed me if I were gone," I answer. I hate saying that, because it makes Holden sound as if he were the only one.

"We all would have," Mum reminds me. "Why did you tell him?" she asks curiously. I know Mum didn't expect me to tell anyone else. I didn't expect to tell anyone, either.

"It just felt right," I lie, not daring to mention the truth about Holden's father. "It's terrible to have secrets kept from you," I say knowingly. A guilty look crosses Mum's face. "But sometimes, it can be just as hard keeping them." Keeping a secret from someone is like being forced to carry an impossibly heavy weight that you can't drop without severe consequence. It's even worse having the weight inside your heart. "How did you stay away for so long?" I ask finally. That question's been eating at me for a while. I think I deserve to know the answer. Mum shakes her head in spite of herself.

"I kept telling myself that you were better off with Draco," Mum admits.

"Did you really believe that?" I ask. Mum's eyebrows wrinkle.

"Financially, yes. I knew what kind of family the Malfoys were and I knew that if Narcissa had enough money to help my mother, then Draco definitely had enough to raise you properly. But, now that I think of it, I only really thought about money. I never once thought about what kind of mother I could have been, or the fact that Draco didn't know how to be a parent any more than I did," Mum realizes. It's a bit striking that she never once thought about _being_ my mother, just how much it would cost.

"But afterwards, it must have been hard right? When you took the money from grandmother every year? That was on my birthday, wasn't it?" I ask. Mum nods solemnly.

"It was terrible, and I was honestly disgusted with myself. But I had to remind myself that I was helping my mother, and you were in good hands. Later on, things began to get a lot worse. Ron always pressured me to have a child, and he never quite understood why I was so reluctant. When Rose was born, I was a complete mess her first year. Having her only reminded me that I had not one, but _two _daughters that I should have been mothering," she tells me. I never thought that this would have been hard on Mum. She never made a point about how difficult things were for her, so I never even assumed. I thought that when Mum gave me up, she just accepted the money for it and kept on about her life. It makes me feel a lot better to know that that wasn't the case at all. It makes me feel _wanted._

I don't know what to say to Mum. I don't know if I should tell her what she did was okay, because I know it wasn't. But I also don't feel right staring at her uncomfortably in such an intense moment.

"I don't want to go back to school," I admit finally. Mum frowns for a moment.

"Are you nervous about… this? I mean, I won't be hurt if you aren't comfortable telling your friends quite yet," Mum assures me.

"It isn't my friends that I'm worried about," I tell Mum. "It's the people who _aren't _my friends." That's pretty much everyone." I don't want to have to deal with everyone asking me questions about Mum, and how Mum and Dad are my parents, and how odd that must be. I'm also not looking forward to the terribly ignorant and rude comments other people are going to make.

"You're afraid of being made fun of?" Mum questions. I shake my head. When she puts it like that, I sound like a baby.

"No, that I can deal with. I just don't want to hear all the rubbish about you and Dad," I explain. Mum purses her lips.

"Isobelle, no matter where you are, people are always going to talk. It's up to you whether or not you listen," Mum tells me. I know that's true, but sometimes it's best to just not hear it at all.

"But it's not just going to be at school. It's going to be everywhere. You're Harry Potter's best friend, you helped defeat Voldemort, and you're in love with an ex Death Eater. You can't say that this is going to go smoothly."

"I didn't say that at all. Of course, it's going to raise some eyebrows, but that doesn't matter," Mum assures me. "Now, is there a real reason as to why you don't want to go to school?" Mum questions. That was the real reason. I shrug.

"I just don't want to go." Mum frowns.

"Well, Isobelle, you have to go to school," she says. "You don't have a choice."

"Why can't I be tutored at the Manor?" I ask.

"Isobelle, it really isn't up to me_ how_ you choose to go to school, but I think you should be around children your own age, not at home all day," Mum suggests.

"That's the only reason Dad sent me to school in the first place. I'd rather be at home," I inform Mum. "I'm not exactly excited about being noticed."

"A Malfoy who doesn't absolutely adore attention? Maybe you are my daughter after all," Mum says jokingly. "Honestly, Isobelle, I don't think things will be so bad. But, if this is what you really want, I suppose I could speak to Draco about it." I'm surprised that Mum actually listened to what I wanted for once without starting an argument about it. It shows that we're both maturing, in our own way.

"Thanks," I mutter. Dad walks into the living room, carrying a broom over his shoulder.

"What are you doing with that?" Mum asks, looking at Dad suspiciously.

"It's mine," he answers. "I told Scorpius that I'd fly with him today."

"Where are Hugo and Rose?"

"Outside with Scorpius. They said they'd like to watch." Mum gives Dad a warning look.

"Okay, Draco, but you know how I feel about either of them riding a broom…" Dad nods, rolling his eyes as if he's heard it a million times.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm well aware. Flying really isn't that dangerous. But, if you must suck the fun out of everything, who am I to stand in the way of that? Have it your way, then." Dad whistles casually as he passes through the hallway to leave through the back door.

"Well, he seems to be in a good mood. He hasn't flown brooms with Scorpius in forever," I point out. Mum nods in agreement. "What did he say to Grandmother and Grandfather? Did he tell you?"

"Of course, he did," Mum answers. I give her a look. "Oh, you want me to tell you?"

"I wasn't asking for my health," I inform Mum.

"Well, he got into quite an argument with them. From what he said, it was pretty nasty. They called him an unfit parent." I feel the anger building inside me when I hear this, but I remember that I've said some similar things to Dad. That makes me feel even worse.

"What did he say back?" I ask.

"Your father told them that if they were so bothered by the way he parented you and Scorpius much, then they didn't have any reason to be in his life," Mum responds. "They also said that if he married me… he wasn't any son of theirs. But, I don't think he ever was. Draco's finally learning that he _can_ do what makes him happy. If that doesn't involve his parents, then so be it."

"Did they disown him?" I ask. I'm not really concerned about that, considering Dad came into his inheritance well before I was even born, and he's an only child anyway. Mum shakes her head.

"No, I don't think they would ever do that. But I don't think they're speaking for the time being. I think that might be good for Draco, though." I do, too. If it wasn't for all that shit his parents gave him, he probably would have been able to figure things out a while ago.

"Oh," I say, for lack of a better response.

"I never thought Draco was a bad parent," Mum tells me. I don't know if she feels as if she has to tell me that or something, but she doesn't. I don't really care what she thought either way. "He could have done many things differently, but he isn't a bad father."

"He just wants to protect us, and he hates it when he can't," I realize. Mum nods.

"Exactly. And then he takes out all his anger and frustration about it on you and Scorpius, because he thinks that he isn't doing well enough for either of you. But he's trying to show you that he is," Mum says. "That's what he told me, anyway." I look at Mum a moment.

"Excuse me," I say, getting up quickly. I take off running down the hallway.

"Dad!" I shout. "Dad!" I see him with his hand on the doorknob. He gives me a confused look.

"What is it- _oof!_" I lunge forward and hug Dad, knocking his broom off his shoulder before I impale myself on it. Dad looks at me oddly for a moment.

"Isobelle, what's this for?" Dad questions.

"Mum told me what you said to Grandmother and Grandfather," I answer. "I love you, Dad." Dad wraps one of his arms around my back.

"I love you too, Belle." He hasn't called me that since I was little. Then again, I don't think he's been all too happy since then, either.

* * *

"You look really pretty today, Belle," Holden tells me, making a warm blush rise in my cheeks. "You look really good in yellow."

"Well, I couldn't look dreadful on my last day seeing you, could I?" I point out. I have another reason for trying to look my best today, but I'll tell Holden about it later.

"But you never look bad," Holden compliments me. I feel bad that it doesn't do anything to help the frown on my face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you." I look at Holden with my eyebrows wrinkled, thinking that I should say so much more than that. But I can't. My mind just won't let me.

"I'm going to miss you, too. What's that face for?" He asks. I don't answer. I throw my arms around Holden's neck and turn my head away. I don't want him to see me cry. I do that too often.

"I should say more," I mutter.

"More?" Holden asks. I nod. "More than what?"

"More than 'I miss you'. It's not enough, is it?" Holden frowns.

"What else would you say, then?" I take a deep breath.

"I would say that I'm going to _more_ than miss you- and Teddy, too- and I think I'm going to go absolutely insane waiting a few weeks to see the both of you. I would also say that I love you again and I don't want you to go, but maybe I _shouldn't_ say that because it's really selfish for me to think that way. Maybe you like school, and you can't wait to go back." I'm really trying not to make this a sad thing, but goodbyes are never happy.

"Sometimes, you worry too much," Holden tells me.

"Oh, sorry…" I apologize sheepishly, holding my head down. "Why do you and Teddy have to leave?" I ask. "Couldn't you just stay here?" I don't mean to say that out loud, because I don't want to be seen as clingy and annoying. It's just that I really will miss Holden and Teddy a lot. Holden sighs and sits down beside me on my bed.

"You know I can't do that, Belle," he says, giving me a sad look. It makes me feel so stupid, wishing something like that.

"I know. But, you're going to be busy with so many other things like your studies, and quidditch, and spending time with your other friends. You won't have any more time for me," I realize. Holden puts his hand on top of mine.

"Belle, look at me. Seriously, quit it. I'm not going to forget about you, that's just not happening, okay? I'm going to _make_ time for you. Besides, I'm sure that Teddy's going to want to come and see you, too," Holden reminds me. Holden doesn't get what I mean. I'm going to miss both him and Teddy, but I'm going to miss them both in different ways. I won't have to worry about Teddy cheating on me. Teddy isn't my boyfriend.

"You don't understand. I'm not worried about you _forgetting_ about me," I say quietly. "It's just… never mind." Holden raises his eyebrows at me.

"You think I might cheat on you," Holden says bluntly. I can't read the look on his face.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't-"

"Trust me?" Holden asks. I shake my head, then I nod, not sure which answer means what.

"Yes, I trust you, but I'm sure that not going to the same school as me will be a bit difficult," I explain. "Because there are other girls who won't _care_ that you like me, and maybe you'd sort of like them, too… if we weren't…" I put my face in my hands, too embarrassed to look at Holden. I feel him put his hand around my shoulder and pull me closer to him.

"Maybe I would. That doesn't matter though, because I _do _like you. Besides, I'm used to fighting off the relentless advances of the packs of jumped-up tarts that are impossibly attracted to me," Holden assures me. Despite my dismal mood, that makes me laugh.

"I'm sure it's your modesty that's got them drawn," I mutter sarcastically.

"Or my dashing good looks. That's what I was going for," Holden informs me. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure those are a contributing factor, you pompous git." I'm sure if Holden had a slightly larger ego, it would almost be comparable to my dad's.

"You love name-calling, don't you?" Holden asks, giving me a look.

"I like to think of it as stating the truth," I quip. Holden rolls his eyes.

"No way can I forget you with _that_ attitude," he says under his breath. I smile to myself.

"That's what _I_ was going for."

"Oh look, you smiled," Holden says matter-of-factly, as if he believed I was incapable of doing so. That seems to give him a thought. "Hey, do you remember what you said when you met me?" I shrug. I said a lot of things.

"That you make a lot of lewd jokes and I found you awfully annoying?" I ask. Holden shakes his head.

"True, but no. You said that you didn't have anything to smile about. Don't you think that's changed?" I remember saying that. At the time, I didn't. But now I've had the chance for so many new things and so many new people to be in my life, and I'm truly grateful for that.

"Of course, it's changed. Everything's changed. I think just about the only thing that's the same is my name," I tell Holden.

"That's not bad, is it?" I shake my head.

"Merlin, no. I'm rather glad things have changed," I admit. "They've changed for the better. I mean, I've met Mum, I've met Teddy, I've met _you_, and Mum and Dad are together. Everyone's happy." Holden gives me a look, but I know that I genuinely mean it this time. This is what I've been waiting for. Holden gives me a cute half-smile.

"D'you know how much you look like Aunt Hermione?" He asks. I nod.

"I might have heard that once or twice. But, erm, let's not talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't want you to start thinking of Mum whenever you're snogging me," I answer. Holden frowns.

"Kay, that's all kinds of disgusting."

"Isn't it?" Holden gives me a questioning look.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Don't be offended by it or anything, but…"

"What is it?" I ask, getting nervous. Whenever someone says 'don't be offended', their next line is generally _very _offensive.

"Is Aunt Hermione… you know?" Holden trails off uncomfortably. I frown.

"Is she what?"

"Pregnant?" Holden asks. He must notice the completely shocked and horrified look on my face. "Oh, God, she isn't, is she? I-I didn't mean it like that, she just acts like she is and… forget it," Holden mutters stupidly. I completely forgot that he could have possibly figured it out. He's seen Mum go through two pregnancies, hell, he's seen his own mother pregnant! How did I forget about that?

"No, it's okay," I tell Holden. "Mum's just been, er…stressed out, and you know, we have really great food at the Manor, so- I mean look at me, I'm a bit well-fed myself, it's probably genetic… or just a slow metabolism…" I ramble. I'm not sure Holden even knows what I'm saying. He looks like he doesn't.

"I have _no_ idea what you just said, but neither you or Aunt Hermione are anywhere near overweight. I only meant that Aunt Hermione _acts_ like she's pregnant," Holden explains. How does one who's pregnant act? I don't know.

"Oh, well, er, disregard everything I just said, then," I say awkwardly.

"Yeah, that conversation never happened," Holden agrees. I'd like to forget about it. It nags at me, though, because this is just another secret that I'm keeping from Holden.

"Are you excited to go back to school?" I ask, changing the subject. Holden shrugs.

"Sort of. Not exactly for all the homework and exams and such, though, but I suppose it'll be all worth it."

"It will. You want to become an architect, don't you?" I ask. Holden nods. "That's a very interesting profession, I haven't heard much about it, though."

"It isn't too popular in the wizarding world, since most everything can be done by magic. To muggles, though, it's a very important job," Holden explains. Well, I haven't really heard much about architecture, except that they design buildings or something of the sort.

"Does it pay well?" I ask. Holden nods.

"Yeah, that isn't why I like it, though."

"Of course, not. If money's the only reason you like something, then you don't really like it."

"Right," Holden agrees. "What do you want to do?" I shrug.

"I haven't really given a career any sort of thought," I admit.

"You strike me as a Healer type of person," Holden tells me. It's ironic that he isn't anywhere close.

"I hate Healers," I say to Holden, shaking my head.

"Why?" I have loads of reasons for that.

"They give you all these stupid labels for what's wrong with you, and why you aren't like everyone else. But they think you're too stupid to understand that, so they just call you 'special' or 'different' instead like you won't even notice. Oh, and don't forget that bullshit line they feed you- 'Everyone's different', but what they don't tell you is you're _more _different than everyone else. And they tell you all these things that you _won't_ be able to do because of what's happened to you. Apparently, I'm going to be dealing with unnecessary stress and anxiety my _entire_ life, for something that I didn't even _do. _I have misplaced anger and problems with relating to others. But wait- you'll like this part- apparently, because of what's happened to me, I won't ever be able to form a real relationship with someone."

"That's not true," Holden tells me. Of course it's not true. Without a moment's notice, I press my lips against Holden's. I kiss him, because I know that it's going to be such a long while before I can do so again. I don't want to miss him because I hate the dread of knowing what that feels like. Part of me misses him already, even though he's with me now, and I'm in his arms, and I'm kissing him. I think about that night when I was so sad and upset about everything and Holden was there with me, but he didn't take advantage of me, and he never has. And I realize that a strange part of me has always wanted him to. I've always been waiting for something like that that didn't happen.

I lean forward to kiss Holden again. He wraps an arm around my waist, causing my dress to slide up a bit higher on my legs. He mutters an apology and reaches to tug it back down. "Don't worry about it," I tell him, messing up his hair. "You don't have to be so afraid to touch me." Holden gives me a hesitant look.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I said that you don't have to be so afraid to touch me. I'm your girlfriend." I take Holden's hand and move it over my chest, giving him a reassuring look. Holden bites his lip.

"Belle, I-"

"Don't worry. I know that you'll be nice about it. Mum always said you were very sweet," I inform Holden. I place a few kisses on his neck.

"This isn't the only way," Holden says quietly.

"Oh I know, but I thought that this way would be very special. I want us both to remember it _forever._" Holden shakes his head.

"That's not what I meant. This isn't the only way to show someone you love them. It's not."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, getting slightly annoyed. Why must Holden interrupt a moment like this?

"You really think this is going to change anything? That it's _really _going to make me love you more?"

"Will it make you love me less?" I ask.

"No- but that's not the point!" Holden snaps.

"Are you getting angry with me?" I question, blinking suddenly. Holden shakes his head. "Good, because that would have really ruined things."

"I'm not angry. But I want you to know that this isn't normal, okay?"

"What isn't normal?"

"_This_. I don't need you to shag me to prove how you feel about me. That's just stupid. And I know you don't get that yet, but you will. This isn't the only way to show someone you love them, and this isn't going to keep me with you longer or anything. And I think when you learn that, you _can_ form a real relationship with someone."

"I don't just want a relationship with _someone_. What about with you?" I ask.

"Who else did you think I was talking about?" Holden asks, a bewildered look on his face.

"What's wrong with me?" I whisper, feeling embarrassed.

"A lot of things," Holden admits. "I don't want to lie to you. You're different, you just are. But that isn't necessarily bad."

"Don't patronize me!" I glare at Holden. "I just need someone to tell me that I'm okay. Why can't you be that person?"

"That's not fair to you, Belle, it really isn't. No one should have to lie to you about this. Not me, not Teddy, and not your parents. Lying to you doesn't protect you," he tells me.

"I know. I know that more than anyone, I think." Holden glances at the clock on my bedside table. "Do you have to go?" I ask sadly. Holden nods.

"Soon," He answers. "Hey, no tears. Seriously, if you cry, I'm going to cry. I don't think you want to see that."

"I won't see you for three weeks," I remind Holden, my voice only loud enough for him to slightly hear.

"You can write me, though." Holden suggests.

"That's not the same," I pout, my lip quivering. "I want to _see_ you."

"I know. I'll really want to see you, too. But it's not for forever, yeah?" I nod, putting my head on Holden's shoulder. I know it's not going to be forever, but it sure feels like it.

* * *

I walk into the kitchen. "She's awake," Rose says happily, turning to Mum.

"Good morning, dear," Mum says as I take a seat at the table.

"Good morning," I say back, pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Are you alright?" Mum asks, giving me a concerned look. Teddy and Holden left this morning to go back to school. I saw Teddy yesterday and wished him goodbye, until I get to see him and Holden again at least. Teddy had a lot of kind words to say to me, and I let him know how truly grateful I am to have someone like him in my life. And then he told me I didn't have to say so, because he already knew.

"Actually, I am," I answer. I thought I would be upset and sad and nearly depressed at the thought that I was now alone. Only, I'm _not_ alone. Not even close.

"You and Holden can't kiss no more," Hugo realizes, a sneaky smile on his face.

"Thank Merlin for that," Dad mutters into his coffee mug. Mum shoots him a disapproving look.

"Draco," she chastises.

"Where did Holden go?" Scorpius questions, looking confused.

"To Hogwarts. He and Teddy begin school today," I inform my younger brother. Even Scorpius seems happier. He no longer has that childish innocence about him, which makes me a bit sad, but maybe it isn't always so good to be kept in the dark about everything.

"Oh. I'm gonna to Hogwarts one day, and I'm going to be Head Boy," Scorpius informs everyone proudly. Rose smiles wide at him.

"I'm gonna be Head Girl! We can be the smartest together!" She exclaims.

"I playin quidditch!" Hugo adds. Mum smiles at the three of them.

"That's quite a while away, isn't it?"

"How long is it, Daddy?" Scorpius questions, sounding impatient.

"Six years, Scorpius," Dad answers. "Six wonderfully long years." I think about how in six years, I won't be at home watching my siblings grow up like they'll get to watch each other. I think about Mum's daughter, who I won't get to watch grow up, either. And I wonder what her life will be like, and I hope that she never has to hurt like I did. I know that Mum hopes that she never has to hurt like I did, either. That's what every parent wants for their child. I know that Mum and Dad were absolutely sure that their children were going to have an easier life than they did, but did that happen? I suppose everyone has to experience hurt at some point in their lives, and we can only hope that the ones we love experience less than we do.

After breakfast, I find Dad in the living room. I can hear Mum upstairs, playing some sort of game with Hugo, Scorpius, and Rose they're all laughing and making extremely animated noises. I notice that Scorpius is the loudest. Dad looks deep in thought.

"Dad, I have to ask you something," I say quietly, looking at Dad. He looks up at me, and I can tell that he didn't hear me walk in.

"What is it, Isobelle?" I hate to bother Dad's good mood, but I really need to talk to him.

"Do you think I should get help? I mean, do you want me to?" I question uncertainly. Dad looks at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Where is this coming from?" Mum and Holden. I shrug as if I just came upon the thought on a whim.

"I just want a normal life one day," I tell Dad. "I'm tired of having things wrong with me."

"Isobelle, nothing is wrong with you," Dad assures me. I can tell by the look on his face that he's even trying to convince himself of it.

"Yes there is. You don't have to hide it anymore."

"Isobelle, you're _fine."_

"Does someone who's fine try to kill themselves? Do they walk around completely angry at the world because of all these things that happened to them? Do they have nightmares every night, seeing that more people will leave them than have left already? Do they have to be told by someone else that loving someone _doesn't_ mean having sex with them? Dad, just face it. I'm messed up. I'm completely wrong in the head."

"So what are you saying?" Dad asks. I shake my head, feeling a traitorous smile creep onto my face. I never knew how good admitting the truth to myself could actually feel.

"I'm saying that I'm tired of this. Tired of pretending that I'm normal, and I'm tired of you pretending that you have a normal daughter. Because you don't. So, how about tomorrow we see what can done about by complete looniness?" I suggest. Dad tilts his head to the side, looking at me like he never has before.

"You want help?" He asks, just for clarification. I nod. "What's happened to you?"

"What hasn't happened?" I point out.

"Fair enough. As long as you're here, I wanted to tell you something important."

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me," Dad tells me, unaware that I already know. I think of that memory Mr. Zabini showed me a few months back, when Dad told me he was going to marry Astoria. I wasn't happy, then, but I am now. It's funny how things go full-circle like that. "Do you think it's too soon?" According to the calendar, it's only been a few months, but time doesn't mean anything. It was just made up by someone who was too impatient for things to be over, and I most definitely am not.

"Look, I don't know what you believe in, and I don't know what I believe in either, but I know there's some reason we're getting this second chance. We can't waste it." Dad looks at me for a long while, and then I see a smile on his face. That makes my smile widen, too. I smile for Scorpius, and Rose, and Hugo, and my Mum, and Teddy and Holden, and Dad and myself. I smile for all the people I truly love, half of which I would have never met any other way than the absolutely crazy way that I did. And I wouldn't ever change it for anything in this universe.

"Truer words have never been spoken."

* * *

**(A/N: Just for clarification, this isn't the last chapter. I think the next chapter will be, and that makes me sad. But, all good things must end. I have nothing to say, other than I'm glad that I got to progress Isobelle as a character throughout the story, and I'm glad I had lovely readers to support me along the way. If you've read it all the way through, I hope you enjoyed it, and this met your expectations. I hope you leave a review about it for either this chapter or the next! Thanks for reading!)**


	38. Chapter 38

***Thanks everyone for sticking this story out, and hanging in there with me, and making it bigger than I ever imagined! You don't know how much that means to me!**

***J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**

***So, I have something very important to ask. I don't know how many of you guys have read one of my other stories 'Can't Stop Loving You'. I really liked that story, and felt like it had the potential to be really strong. I feel like in the past year, I've become a much better writer, and I've considered rewriting it, and maybe changing it up a bit. Would any of you guys be interested in that? Thanks for your input!***

* * *

"Belle, open this one next!" Scorpius pleads, excitedly thrusting a present my way. I pick up the box and look at it, deciding where I should tear the wrapping paper. I barely get a hand on it before Rose stops me.

"Wait, no- read the card first!" She orders, shoving a card in my hands. I open it and squint my eyes to read the note scribbled in yellow crayon.

"'Dear Belle, you are the bestest big sister in the whole entire world! Happy birthday, love Scorpius, Hugo, and Rose.' Oh, this is absolutely beautiful," I smile at all my siblings. I couldn't have asked for cuter ones.

"We all drawed it," Hugo informs me, smiling. "But Rose writed all the words."

"Mr. Draco helped me with some of the spelling," Rose adds, beaming at Dad. I'm glad that Rose and Hugo have accepted Dad the same way Scorpius has accepted Mum. They find Dad quite entertaining actually. And I know Dad won't outright say it, but I think he's just as thankful for Rose and Hugo as he is for Scorpius and me.

"It's lovely," I assure her, setting the card down on the table. I'll be sure to keep it.

"Now, for the gift… oh, what is it?" I asks, shaking the box to my ear. Scorpius gives me an impatient look.

"Open it already!"

"All right, all right. Since you asked so nicely…" I mutter. I lift the lid off the brightly wrapped box. "More princess movies, these must be from Rose… and a beautiful pair of shoes which I'm_ sure_ Hugo must have chosen, and what's this- A muggle storybook?" I ask, pulling it out and examining the cover. Scorpius nods.

"Yep! I like all the stories when Aunt Hermione reads them to me, and I think you would like them too if you read them," he explains. I smile at him, and I know he put a lot of thought into something like that.

"Well, that's very thoughtful, all of you. I couldn't have gotten better birthday presents. Thank you so much," I say, putting my gifts back in their boxes.

"Can we get cake now?" Rose asks impatiently.

"Cake!" Hugo and Scorpius cheer in unison, grinning.

"Is that all the three of you have been waiting for?" Dad questions. Rose, Scorpius and Hugo nod. At least they're honest. Mum disappears and comes back to the kitchen holding a large purple birthday cake. She sets it down on the table before me, and fifteen candles glow up at me. Just a few months ago, I didn't even think I would _make_ it to my fifteenth birthday. I'm extremely happy that I did. I would have missed out on some really great moments.

"It's a muggle tradition to make a wish before you blow out the candles," Mum tells me. I look at Mum and Dad. Dad has his arm around Mum. I glance at the silver engagement ring sparkling on her left hand. I look at my younger siblings smiling up at me, eagerly waiting for me to make my birthday wish so they can have some cake. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to think of something to wish for, something I want, something I could change, or something I could make better. But I can't. _I wish my life would stay like this. _I open my eyes and blow out all the candles on my cake. I hope my wish comes true.

"Yay, cake now!" Scorpius says happily. "Ithbelle, what did you wish for?"

"I wished that-"

"Belle, if you tell then it won't come true!" Rose warns me. Merlin, there are too many rules to this.

"Yeah, you gotta keep it secret," Hugo agrees.

"Oh, then sorry, Scorpius, but I can't tell you what I wished for." Scorpius shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's okay as long as I get cake." Someone give the poor thing cake before he explodes.

Mum starts handing out pieces of my birthday cake. The biggest slice, of course, is for me. _That's _a tradition I'm familiar with. "Do you feel any older?" she questions. I shake my head.

"Not really, no." But, in my head, fifteen sounds so much older than fourteen. It's funny how things like that work. I look at Mum's growing stomach. I can tell that she's pregnant now, but I think it's only because I already know. She's still trying to keep it a secret. I wonder when she and Dad are going to tell people. I wonder how that will work out.

"You have icing all over your face and hands," Dad tells Hugo, gesturing to all the purple icing coating his mouth and fingers. You'd assume Hugo's never heard of a fork. He reaches for a napkin, but Dad takes it first, not wanting little purple fingerprints to get everywhere. He wipes Hugo's fingers off for him, but must realize that there isn't any use it cleaning off his mouth. Hugo starts laughing, and Mum smiles.

I finish eating my cake, listening to the meaningless conversation of my family. It's surprising how much my family has changed from my last birthday to this one. I no longer have a stepmother. Instead, I have a _real_ one. And I have two- almost three- new siblings that I love dearly. My family's more than doubled in size.

"I'm going to take these to my room," I announce, gesturing to my gifts. Dad frowns slightly, but he doesn't say anything. I hope he doesn't think I'm upset, because I'm the exact opposite.

"Do you need any help?" Mum asks. I shake my head.

"No, thanks. I've got it." I carry my gift boxes to my room and set them at the foot of my bed. I sit down and let the evening air come in through my window. It's November, so I know that it's going to begin snowing soon. The curtains billow, almost knocking into the photographs on top of my dresser. Most of them are recent pictures, mainly of my family. My favorite is the one I took of my parents on Mum's birthday. Dad received the suggestion from a certain someone that it would be the perfect day to propose to her. I was correct. That's one thing that makes wizarding photographs better than muggle ones: they capture the _entire _memory perfectly.

I look up to hear a light tapping noise on my windowsill. It's an owl, a little pudgy one. I get up and cross the room quickly, untying the letter and small box from its leg. The owl flies off, and I bring the letter and the box back to my bed. Carefully, I untie the roll of parchment that has my name written on it in a boyish scrawl.

_Dear Belle,_

_We really hope this got to you on your birthday. If not, we're sorry, and it's only because Teddy's owl is fat lard. So, happy birthday, Belle, and we really hope you enjoy your day. Say hello to everyone at home for us. Sorry we couldn't see you on your big day, and we hope the gift makes up for it somewhat. We'll see you again when we can. Love you,_

_Teddy and Holden_

_P.S.: Dom says 'hi', and happy birthday, too._

I haven't seen Dom since the day after I met Mum. I wonder how she's doing, seeing how she has to deal with her unbearable sister every day. I decide not to focus on that. Today's my birthday, I shouldn't be worried about petty things like Victoire. I pick up the gift from Teddy and Holden and carefully untie the ribbon sealing it. Inside is a beautiful silver necklace, with a small pendant in the shape of an _'I'_ coming down from the middle. I absolutely love it, but the necklace makes me miss Holden and Teddy a lot more. It was very thoughtful of them to get me something, or to even remember when my birthday was in the first place. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, or a better boyfriend.

Mum knocks on the outside of my door, jarring me from my thoughts. "Come in," I say quietly. Mum gives me a serious look as she sits on the edge of my bed. She opens her mouth to begin to say something, but then she closes it. Instead, she pulls me into a tight hug like she did the day I met her.

"You're growing up so fast," mum whispers against my hair. To her, it must seem like she'll never be able to have enough time with me. She never got to see me grow up, or say my first words or take my first steps. This is the first birthday I've ever spent with Mum, or even knowing who she is for that matter. The first birthday most children spend with their mother is their _first_ birthday, mine was my fifteenth. Normally, this would be the day that Mum would be meeting with Grandmother, accepting her money. I couldn't imagine waking up knowing that you had to do something so terrible. Mum pulls something out of her robes and hands it to me.

"This is for you. I hoped to be able to return it one day," she says, handing a tiny box over to me. Under Mum's gaze, I open it carefully. I don't mean to be rude, but I can't help the look of utter confusion that crosses my face.

"What is it? It looks like….a key?" I ask, looking at Mum. She doesn't seem to be surprised at my expression.

"It is," she nods. Well, if this isn't the strangest thing I've ever received.

"What does it open?" I question.

"Your vault." That's impossible. No one knows where my vault key is except for _me. _

"But… how did you…?" I question, dumbfounded. Mum gives me a small smile.

"It isn't for that vault, Isobelle. That money Narcissa gave me, I didn't spend it all," she explains.

"But your mother was sick, you needed it," I insist. "You told me yourself that you needed all of it." Mum shakes her head slowly.

"I never said that. I said the money was _enough, _for as long as my mother was alive, anyway. It was too much, actually, and I didn't feel right keeping it. There's just over thirty-five thousand galleons in that vault. It's yours." Mum presses the key into my hand. I know that she isn't giving this to me for the money, but as a gesture. I don't know what to say.

"Does Dad know?" I ask. Mum shakes her head.

"I thought that it should be up to you whether you wanted to tell him or not." I guess I could mention it, the fact that Mum just gave me thirty-five thousand galleons for my birthday. I imagine what my grandparents would think if they knew that that money was in my hands now.

"What do I spend it on?" I ask. Mum shrugs.

"Whatever you choose. It's yours, Isobelle. All yours. I know it doesn't make up for everything, nothing ever could, but I truly am sorry." I look at Mum and I see that she really is sad, but she's also happy. I think the ability to feel both simultaneously is one of the most difficult and confusing things to have to work out. She must be upset because of leaving me, but happy because she now has to chance to correct it. I'm sure that Mum's also sad and confused over her divorce from Ron, but happy to be marrying Dad. She needs someone to love her children, _all _her children, and that includes me.

I'm glad that Ron is gone because even though I didn't know him too well, I did know that he just wasn't the type of person Mum needed. The same goes for Astoria. Both of my parents needed someone who would understand the other, and it took them a while to realize that that person would be each other. Dad didn't need Astoria either. She was too selfish, when her husband was in a situation that required him to be selfless. I'm not saying that neither Ron nor Astoria won't ever marry anyone else again, just that their marriages to _my _parents were doomed from the start. I know that it won't be the same with Mum and Dad. People say that their marriage isn't going to work because Mum and Dad are just too different, when in reality, Dad was too much like Astoria, and Mum was too much like Ron. Of course, some difference is good, but their hearts are in the same place. They both know how to put their children first, but still make time for each other. When I first met my parents, I wouldn't have thought any of this was possible, but when you really love someone, you don't know what you're capable of.

I take the key and slip it onto the chain of the necklace pressing the imprint of a letter into my palm. I don't know what I want to spend the money on, and I want to have the key with me until I do.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Mum asks curiously.

"Teddy and Holden sent it to me. For my birthday," I answer.

"That was very kind of them."

I nod."It was. I just miss them, though," I say sadly. I examine the key on my necklace, and look back at Mum. A realization dawns on me.

"Do you know something?" I ask Mum.

She shakes her head. "What is it?"

"This is the first gift you've ever given me," I tell Mum. A slow smile comes across her face.

"It is, isn't it?" I nod. I give her a tight hug. Mum pulls away and holds my shoulders at arm's length. She gives me the most loving look that she's ever given me. It almost makes me cry. "Isobelle Delphine Malfoy, You don't know how proud of you I am. You are so strong, and so brilliant. You are _everything _I hoped you would be. I love you." Words can't describe the feeling that I get when Mum tells me that she's proud of me. I would never admit it, but I've always wanted to do something that would make her think higher of me, as if I always _was_ one of her children. I never knew that meant being myself.

"I know, Mum. I love you, too."

* * *

**(A/N: Honestly, I cried while writing this chapter. It's out of sadness that this story is over, but relief knowing that things are okay for Isobelle for the time being. Because so many of you have asked, I'll finally tell you that I've gotten the inspiration for Isobelle from myself. Her situation didn't happen to me, but I've had terrible issues with my parents since I was young. This story was an outlet for me, and I hoped that it was the same for some of you. I hope you grew to like the characters you were supposed to like and hate the characters you were supposed to hate. Most of all, I really hope that you took something away from this story, whatever it was. I know that I didn't answer all of the pressing questions you had about this story right away, but that's because I'm writing a sequel to this story. I'll try to have it started by this weekend, and it will be called 'Receive with the Restart' so that those of you who want to read it can find it. If you've read this story from beginning to end, I really hope you can take the time and leave a review. It really is important to me what you honestly thought of this story! So, for one last time, thanks for reading **

***So, I have something very important to ask. I don't know how many of you guys have read one of my other stories 'Can't Stop Loving You'. I really liked that story, and felt like it had the potential to be really strong. I feel like in the past year, I've become a much better writer, and I've considered rewriting it, and maybe changing it up a bit. Would any of you guys be interested in that? Thanks for your input!***


	39. Chapter 39

**I started a sequel to this story that I really WILL continue! :) It's called "Receive the Restart", and it's on my page! Please read and review, and let me know what you think! Also, I started a new DRAMIONE fic called 'Breaking Ties', and it would mean a lot to me if you followed that one as well! Thanks to all your loyal readers out there!**


End file.
